Second
by llalallala
Summary: Saat cinta pertama mematahkan hatimu, maka yang kedua mengajarkanmu bangkit dan memulai kembali keindahan diawal sekaligus membuatmu tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama. BTS' fanfiction/NamJin with MinYoon. Warn: Mention of Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

**BTS's Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin | Min Yoongi**

 **NamJin and MinYoon from llalallala**

 **.**

 **Warning: Some Namjoon x Yoongi in beginning** **but I swear to God nothings cute more than Namjin and MinYoon!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Your second love is the one who came along** **and saved your heart after it was smashed -Unknown**

* * *

Namjoon yakin bahwa Min Yoongi akan membunuhnya kali ini.

"Jungkook, jangan terlalu lama di kamar mandi. Kita sudah terlambat!" Suara beratnya sudah menyapa udara pagi yang dingin. Tergesa-gesa dalam langkah yang ia ambil menuju dapur untuk menghangatkan sup ayam yang Yoongi kirimkan semalam.

Sedikit ragu, ia melirik jam dinding di ruang tengah. 07.50. _Hell yeah,_ Min Yoongi benar-benar akan membunuhnya kali ini karena membuat anak lelaki mereka terlambat di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah dasar. Salahkan Jungkook yang dengan tampang memelas dan _sleepy_ -nya selalu bergumam ' _5 menit lagi, dad_ ' yang Namjoon dengan mudah turuti sampai lima kali. Lima dikali lima, hampir setengah jam waktu yang dibutuhkan Namjoon untuk akhirnya bisa menyeret si bocah kelinci ke kamar mandi. Mungkin nanti Namjoon akan menyalahkan Yoongi sedikit karena sudah menularkan penyakit malasnya sedikit-sedikit. Ah, juga untuk kejahatan terlalu _cute_ di pagi hari hingga Namjoon kehilangan kuasa untuk marah. Yoongi dan Jungkook sama saja.

Jungkook keluar dua menit setelah teriakan Namjoon, tanpa mengenakan apapun hingga tetes-tetes air dari rambut hitamnya membasahi lantai yang ia lewati. "Aku sudah selesai."

Dan Namjoon menggeram lagi penuh frustasi saat menoleh dan mendapati keadaan Jungkook yang seperti itu. Ia tinggalkan mangkuk sup yang baru dikeluarkan dari microwave, menyambar handuk dekat kamar mandi, lalu kembali lagi ke arah Jungkook untuk melilitkan handuk tersebut ke tubuh sang anak.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang pakai handuk setelah selesai mandi, hmm?"

"Aku terburu-buru karena daddy memanggilku seperti tadi." Lengkap dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

Namjoon sudah kalah kalau begini caranya. Ia pernah membaca salah satu artikel di media online bahwa berbicara dengan nada tinggi atau berteriak pada anak bukanlah hal yang baik, sang anak bisa ketakutan dan yang terparah mendapat pembenaran untuk mempraktikannya di masa depan. Biar bagaimanapun caranya, Jungkook harus tumbuh menjadi orang baik yang berguna bagi sesama, itu adalah janji Namjoon dan Yoongi saat mendapatkannya. Meski keadaan keluarga mereka kini sudah berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Maaf, daddy yang salah karena berteriak seperti itu." Handuk yang sedari tadi ia gosokan pelan ke rambut Jungkook untuk mengeringkannya, kini ia sampirkan di pundak sang anak, menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam balutan handuk putih yang lembut. "Ayo, pakai seragammu lalu berangkat sekolah."

"Yey sekolah!"

Jika kebanyakan anak akan ketakutan di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah, tidak dengan Jungkook yang justru menunjukan antusias berlebihannya. Meninggalkan rasa takutnya pada Yoongi yang terlalu khawatir bagaimana Jungkook kecil mereka melewati hari-harinya di sekolah dengan orang-orang baru disekitar. Tapi malah ia tidak bisa ikut mengantar si anak di hari pertamanya karena urusan pekerjaan, jadilah Namjoon berjuang seorang diri pagi ini.

.

.

Setelah melewati beberapa rintangan lagi (seperti Namjoon yang kesulitan memakaikan seragam sekolah, atau Jungkook yang protes karena menu sarapan yang sama dengan makan malamnya semalam, atau kunci mobil yang Namjoon lupa letakkan dimana.), mereka akhirnya tiba di depan gerbang sekolah yang untungnya masih belum tertutup karena masih ada satu dua anak yang senasib dengan Jungkook.

" _Alright, son. It's time to go_ ~"

Jungkook, tanpa diduga langsung melompat turun sesaat setelah pintu mobil Namjoon buka. Masih dengan cengiran lebar yang menunjukkan gigi-gigi kelinci super menggemaskan kesukaan Yoongi. Tampak sangat bersemangat dengan langkah yang ia ambil lebar-lebar, ransel _Iron Man_ yang selalu dipamerkannya pada Namjoon ikut bergerak-gerak bersama langkahnya.

Sepenuhnya melupakan Namjoon yang berdiri memperhatikannya di depan mobil. Baru saja Namjoon ingin berpikir bahwa ia mungkin memang bukan favorite-nya Jungkook hingga bisa di lupakan dengan mudah eksistensinya. Tapi saat sang anak berbalik dan berlari kembali ke arahnya, Namjoon menolak mentah-mentah pikirannya tadi.

Terlebih ketika Jungkook menerjangnya dengan pelukan, "Daddy, terimakasih sudah mengantarku. Love you."

Namjoon berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka, membalas erat pelukan yang diberikan. Ia bersumpah, untuk saat ini, di dunia ini, Jungkook adalah yang paling ia cintai.

"Daddy lebih mencintaimu, Kookie."

"Yoongi appa juga?"

"Tentu saja."

Tak perlu keraguan untuk pertanyaan Jungkook yang terakhir. Meski mereka telah berpisah, Namjoon tahu bahwa cinta Yoongi untuk Jungkook tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun. Memang tidak akan pernah ada alasan untuk tidak mencintai bocah kelinci _hyperactive_ yang satu ini.

.

.

.

"Sialan!"

Mengumpat memang sepertinya sudah mendarah daging bagi Min Yoongi. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia sangat mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai seorang produser musik, jadi umpatannya tidak ditujukan untuk apa yang ia sedang kerjakan. Lebih kepada keadaannya sekarang yang tak begitu ia sukai, sangat tidak Yoongi sukai lebih tepatnya.

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangan yang dilipat diatas meja, menyingkirkan sejenak _mouse_ dan _keyboard_ yang ada disana. _Deadline_ memang akan menjadi alasan yang cocok untuk Yoongi jika ia mati muda. Semalaman ia tidak tidur, tapi hanya satu lagu yang berhasil ia selesaikan. Jadi saat ia menyadari jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh pagi, Yoongi memutuskan berhenti sejenak berkutat dengan perangkat komputernya. Perutnya mulai berteriak minta diisi dan Yoongi terlalu malas untuk bergerak dari tempat duduknya saat ini.

"Yoongi hyung, kau belum mati kan?"

Mudah bagi Yoongi menebak si pemilik suara tanpa merubah posisi. Mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak kalah sialannya dengan keadaan, disertai suara pintu yang tertutup pelan padahal Yoongi tidak mendengarnya terbuka tadi.

"Aku sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus, Park. Menjauh dariku."

Kali ini sebuah dengusan yang terdengar dari si tamu tak diundang. Sebenarnya Yoongi sedikit berbohong disini, ia tidak sepenuhnya menginginkan tamunya untuk pergi.

Dan sang tamu sendiri sendiri sudah terlalu mengenal Yoongi untuk bisa mengartikan permintaan tersirat dari kalimat Yoongi tadi.

"Memang kapan kau dalam keadaan mood yang bagus, hyung?"

"Park Jimin, demi Tuhan.."

"Oke oke, aku akan diam. Tapi kau harus makan makanan yang kubawa." Park Jimin ini memang seringnya lebih mengerti Yoongi dibanding Yoongi-nya sendiri.

Tak ada jawaban berarti sebuah persetujuan. Jadi Jimin benar-benar diam kali ini, meletakkan bungkusan berisi _jjangmyeon_ yang ia beli di jalan tadi. Memang bukan menu sarapan yang baik, tapi ia punya feeling bahwa Yoongi tidak akan memakan makanan apapun selain _jjajangmyeon_ kesukaannya. Setelahnya Jimin kembali fokus pada eksistensi Yoongi yang masih tetap dalam posisi menenggelamkan wajah pada lipatan tangannya di meja.

Diawali dengan helaan nafas, Jimin mulai bersuara lagi. "Hyung.."

"Hmm." Yah setidaknya dapat dipastikan bahwa Yoongi sedang tidak tertidur.

"Ayo makan~"

Tapi dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Yoongi menegakkan posisi duduknya, seperti orang yang baru menyadari sesuatu. " _Andwae_." Gumamnya.

Kening Jimin berkerut menampilkan keheranan, meski tidak ada kalimat yang ia keluarkan untuk bertanya. Memberi waktu Yoongi dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Jiminnie, ambilkan ponselku disana."

Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada sudut meja di belakang Jimin, dilengkapi dengan tatapan yang menyuruh Jimin bergerak cepat menuruti perintahnya. Dan masih tanpa kata Jimin mengambilnya untuk langsung di berikan pada Yoongi. "Thanks."

"Namjoon hyung?" Jimin hanya menebak, meski sebenarnya ia sudah tahu bahwa ia benar.

Sejenak Yoongi sibuk dengan ponselnya, hingga akhirnya memutuskan menjawab pertanyaan Jimin dengan ponsel yang sudah menempel di telinga. "Ya. Kau tahu hari ini adalah hari pertama Jungkook sekolah kan? Namjoon yang mengantarnya, dan aku baru ingat belum mendapat kabar apapun darinya. Semoga si bodoh itu tidak membuat anakku terlambat."

Yoongi hanya melihat Jimin tersenyum penuh rasa pengertian, saat panggilannya mendapat jawaban dari sana.

"Yes, _babe_?"

Tuhan, tolong berikan Kim Namjoon pengganti Yoongi sesegera mungkin seperti Yoongi yang sudah menemukan Jimin sekarang.

" _Please_ , Namjoon, aku sedang dalam mood buruk dan tidak ingin bercanda."

"Memang kapan kau punya mood yang baik, Min Yoongi?!"

Uh huh sepertinya Namjoon dan Jimin memang memiliki sedikit persamaan.

"Bagaimana Jungkook? Kau tidak membuatnya terlambatkan?"

"Hanya lima belas menit."

"Hanya?!" Yoongi memekik. Jimin yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan dari sisi Yoongi sampai terlonjak di tempat.

"Hyung, kau membuat keterlambatan lima belas menit terdengar sangat buruk."

"Kau membuat pencitraan anak kita buruk di hari pertamanya sekolah, bodoh!"

"Demi Tuhan, anak sekolah dasar mana yang memperhatikan pencitraan, hyung?!"

Perlahan tapi pasti Yoongi menenangkan diri dengan meraup udara di sekitar dan saat ia merasakan tangannya sudah berada dalam genggaman Jimin, rasa tenang itu datang sepenuhnya. Yoongi menemukan tatapan Jimin yang mengarah tepat kearahnya. Ada kekhawatiran disana, karena Jimin memang suka sekali mengkhawatirkan hal-hal kecil. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Jimin."

"Jimin disana?" Suara diseberang sana menyahut otomatis.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kim Namjoon."

"Minta Jimin menciummu. Biasanya aku selalu berhasil meredakan amarahmu dengan cara itu, dulu."

Dulu. Namjoon memang suka sekali mengungkit masa lalu. Membuat perasaan bersalah Yoongi datang kembali tanpa diminta.

"Aku masih belum bisa bersama Jungkook hari ini, pekerjaanku belum selesai."

"Ya, aku tahu grup yang sedang kau tangani akan meluncurkan album baru. Jangan khawatir, Jungkook aman bersamaku. Aku ayahnya, hyung."

Yoongi tahu itu, sangat tahu. Tapi kekhawatirannya tetap saja ada. Selama ini mereka memang selalu bergantian untuk bisa bersama sang anak. Satu minggu dengan Yoongi dan minggu selanjutnya dengan Namjoon, begitu seterusnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, ada momen penting hidup Jungkook yang Yoongi lewatkan. Ia sedikit tidak rela atau mungkin cemburu karena Namjoon ada dalam momen itu bersama Jungkook.

"Hanya jangan terlambat lagi saat menjemputnya nanti."

Jika Yoongi gila bekerja, Namjoon lebih gila lagi. Ia bisa tiga hari penuh mendekam dalam studio jika deadline lagu-lagu yang di tentukan sudah diujung tanduk. Jika bukan Yoongi yang mendrobak pintu studionya untuk membawakan makanan waktu itu, Namjoon benar-benar bisa mati kelaparan. Lalu Yoongi tidak yakin Namjoon akan ingat waktu untuk menjemput Jungkook saat sudah di dalam studio sialannya.

"Kau benar-benar meragukanku rupanya."

"Aku mengenalmu hampir sepuluh tahun, Namjoon, entah kenapa sedikit sekali kebaikanmu yang aku ingat."

"Hyung, itu jahat sekali."

Yoongi dibuat tertawa kali ini, melegakan untuk Jimin disana yang melihatnya. Sang pemuda berpikir kapan terakhir kali ia melihat Yoongi-nya tertawa seperti ini.

"Kau tahu aku hanya bercanda, bodoh. Berhenti mendramatisir."

Kebaikan Namjoon? Ada sangat banyak tentu saja, kalau tidak, Yoongi tidak akan pernah memutuskan untuk menikahinya dulu. Bahkan perceraian terjadi sama sekali bukan karena kesalahannya. Mereka hanya terlalu rumit untuk bisa terus bersama.

Setelah tawa yang juga terdengar dari sisi lain panggilan, Namjoon mulai bicara. "Aku tahu aku tahu. Sudah ya? Aku tiba-tiba saja mendapat inspirasi setelah di telepon olehmu."

"Itu artinya kau harus membagi royaltimu padaku jika lagumu nanti meledak di pasaran."

Namjoon tertawa lagi, "Apa? Memang royalti dari agensimu itu kecil ya? Lagi pula aku tidak punya kewajiban lagi menafkahimu, hyung."

Karena kewajibannya sekarang hanya Jungkook, Jungkook dan Jungkook.

"Sialan! Kututup teleponnya!"

"Baiklah, jangan lupa untuk makan, hyung."

"Hey seharusnya itu kalimatku untukmu!"

"Ah ya, aku lupa kau kan sudah punya Jimin yang memperhatikanmu. Jadi kutarik kembali kalimatku tadi."

Sialannya, wajah Yoongi memerah mendengar kalimat awal yang Namjoon ucapkan ditambah tatapan intens Jimin dihadapannya, berhasil membuat Yoongi bersikap layaknya anak remaja dengan cinta monyetnya.

"Berisik! Cepat temukan seseorang yang bisa memberimu perhatian lebih kalau begitu. Kau benar-benar butuh orang itu secepatnya."

 _Juga agar aku bisa berhenti merasa bersalah padamu_ , lanjutan kalimat yang hanya Yoongi ucapkan dalam hati.

Tanpa diduga terjadi keheningan setelah itu, Yoongi berpikir ia sudah salah bicara. Tapi saat Namjoon memberi jawabannya, sebuah senyum kelegaan bisa ia ukir sempurna.

"Aku akan segera menemukannya, hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Namjoon memang benar-benar gila dan mungkin dibunuh Yoongi adalah keinginan terpendamnya.

Kepanikannya bermula saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat jam yang tertera di sudut bawah monitornya, angka menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Dan demi Tuhan Sang Maha Pengasih, Jungkook itu pulang jam satu siang. Ia terlambat dua jam! Bukan lagi lima belas menit yang ia sepelekan tadi pagi pada Yoongi.

Sekarang ia sedang memacu mobilnya dalam kecepatan di atas rata-rata, karena ditilang polisi atau mendapat kecelakaan dijalan adalah pilihan yang lebih baik ketimbang dibunuh Yoongi atau mendapati kabar bahwa bocah kelincinya diculik seseorang. Tidak tidak, orang bilang berpikirlah positif jika ingin hal positif yang akan terjadi. Tuhan, bahkan Namjoon tidak mengerti kenapa otaknya masih sempat membuat filosofi di tengah kepanikan seperti ini.

Dua puluh menit waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk bisa sampai di depan gerbang tempat terakhir kali ia dan Jungkook berpisah. Tidak mempedulikan mobilnya yang terparkir sembarangan, Namjoon segera keluar dari sana dan berlari memasuki gerbang. Ia menemukan seorang laki-laki yang dilihat dari seragamnya adalah petugas keamanan, "Permisi, apa masih ada murid di dalam?" Namjoon masih mencoba menunjukkan kesopanan ditengah kepanikannya.

"Maaf, tapi semua murid sudah pulang dan tidak ada siapapun di dalam."

Seketika Namjoon merasa kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Namun segera ingat peraturan sekolah yang di umumkan saat pendaftaran penerimaan murid baru.

"Bukankan sekolah akan menahan anak untuk pulang seorang diri dan membuatnya tetap berada di sekolah sampai walinya datang menjemput?!"

Namjoon tidak peduli dengan nada suaranya yang mulai meninggi. Ia sedang ketakutan setengah mati!

"Benar, dan hari ini tak ada murid yang di tahan karena semua walinya sudah menjemput."

Faktanya, tidak akan ada yang menjemput Jungkook selain dirinya.

Tidak mungkin Yoongi kan?

Terburu-buru Namjoon meraih ponsel di saku jaket kulitnya. Berharap saat ini Yoongi sedang mengerjainya dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba menjemput Jungkook sepulang sekolah. Ia meninggalkan sang petugas keamanan untuk kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya sembari menempelkan ponsel ke telinga, jantungnya seolah meronta keluar saat menunggu Yoongi menjawab panggilannya.

"Hall.."

"Yoongi!"

"Ada apa?"

"Tolong katakan Jungkook ada bersamamu, tolong."

" _Hell_ , Namjoon, apa yang terjadi?! Jungkook tidak bersamaku tentu saja!"

Kini Namjoon sungguh merasa tulang-tulang di kakinya menghilang, ia menyandarkan diri pada badan mobil miliknya. Nyaris menangis jika bisa, tapi Namjoon memilih untuk mengutuki dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"Kim Namjoon! Dimana Jungkook?!"

"Aku.. tidak tahu."

"Brengsek, Namjoon, kau memang brengsek! Dimana anakku?! _God_ , aku akan mengirimmu ke neraka jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya! Namjoon jawab, dimana anakku?!"

Bahkan Yoongi tidak sudi menyangkutpautkan Namjoon dalam status kepemilikkan Jungkook. Namjoon.. saat ini benar-benar menyadari alasan semua orang pergi meninggalkannya. Ia ayah paling tidak berguna kan?

"Maaf, Yoongi, maafkan aku."

" _Dammit_! Oke, tenangkan dirimu. Sekarang katakan padaku dimana kau sekarang dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Memang Yoongi yang harus bersikap tenang disini karena jika ia juga panik maka semuanya akan bertambah parah.

"Aku.. di depan sekolahnya. Aku terlambat dua jam menjemputnya dan, dan petugas keamanan bilang semua anak sudah pulang bersama walinya masing-masing. Yoongi.. siapa yang menjemput Jungkook?"

Airmata yang mulai turun sama sekali tidak Namjoon pedulikan, biarkan saja ia terlihat menyedihkan. Dunia memang pantas mengoloknya saat ini.

"Apa kau mengenal salah satu teman Jungkook disana?"

"Tidak. Kami tadi terlambat, jadi aku tidak sempat mengenal teman-temannya."

"Tenanglah, Namjoon, kumohon kau harus tenang dan berpikir jernih, oke? Aku dan Jimin akan segera kesana. Bisa kau lakukan sesuatu untukku?"

Meski tak ada jawaban, Yoongi tahu Namjoon di seberang sana sedang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, kau tahu ada taman di dekat sekolah? Bisa telusuri taman itu sementara aku menuju kesana? Jungkook kita sangat suka taman, bukan?"

Namjoon kembali pada dirinya sendiri setelah mendengarkan ucapan Yoongi dengan seksama. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan menuju taman yang Yoongi maksud.

"Aku akan mencarinya disana. Thanks, hyung. Cepatlah datang."

Dan panggilan Namjoon putus secara sepihak. Ia sudah sadar dari serangan paniknya, sekaligus menyadari bahwa ia masih bergantung pada Yoongi dalam situasi terburuknya. Dan itu membuatnya merasa lebih buruk lagi.

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menemukan Jungkook atau ia akan menyesali eksistensi kehidupannya di dunia.

.

.

.

.

.

Syukurlah taman yang Yoongi maksud tidak terlalu besar, berupa taman kecil pinggir jalan yang jarang dikunjungi orang karena minimnya fasilitas yang ada. Hanya tempat-tempat duduk panjang yang terbuat dari beton dengan warna abu-abunya juga pepohonan rindang yang hijau sebagai paru-paru kota. Gemerisik angin musim gugur yang menggesek dedaunan menyambut kedatangan Namjoon disana.

Namjoon melihat seseorang di ujung jalan setapak yang ia lewati, duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang ada. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia putuskan untuk menghampirinya. Mencari jawaban tentang keberadaan anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan gigi kelinci yang mungkin pernah terlihat disekitarnya.

Langkahnya semakin cepat saat menyadari kalau laki-laki itu tidak sendiri, ada sosok yang lebih kecil berbaring di bangku dengan paha sang pemuda sebagai alas kepalanya. Namjoon kini berlari, mempercepat langkahnya berlomba dengan detakan jantungnya sendiri.

" _God, please please please._." Gumamnya, berbagai doa yang ia ingat dirapalkan dalam hati.

Mereka saling berhadapan. Namjoon merasakan kekhawatirannya tadi meledak keluar bersama tangisnya. Ia berlutut, menarik tubuh Jungkook yang sedang berbaring-tertidur-untuk ia peluk erat-erat. Menghirup sisa aroma bedak yang tadi pagi ia balurkan keseluruh tubuh mungil itu. Ini Jungkook-nya, Jungkook-nya dan Yoongi. Si bocah kelinci yang memegang peran penting untuk hidup Kim Namjoon, dan Min Yoongi.

"Daddy?"

"Ya, sayang, ini daddy. Maafkan daddy meninggalkanmu terlalu lama, maaf."

Namjoon masih menangis disertai kelegaan luar biasa kali ini. Ia janji, akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Jungkook tetap berada dalam pelukannya, memberikan sang anak perlindungan dari sialannya dunia.

"Emm, aku tidak marah padamu, daddy." Jujur, salah satu ketakutan Namjoon adalah Jungkook yang membencinya karena telah membuat dirinya sendirian selama dua jam lebih. Namjoon tahu Jungkook tak pernah suka ditinggal sendirian.

"Maaf, sepertinya saya telah membuat anda khawatir." Sebuah suara yang membuat Namjoon sadar sejak awal menemukan Jungkook anak itu memang tidak seorang diri. Ia tertidur dia atas paha seorang pria yang..

Tuhan, ini kah yang orang-orang sebut malaikat penjaga? Karena Namjoon dengar, anak kecil yang masih suci memiliki satu yang selalu ada di sisi mereka.

Namjoon tak bisa berkedip menatap satu sosok di belakang Jungkook yang masih dalam pelukannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam pekat jatuh lembut menutupi keningnya, kulitnya putih tidak pucat seperti yang dimiliki Yoongi, dan setelan serba putih yang ia kenakan menjadi pembenaran sendiri soal teori malaikat penjaga yang ada dalam pikiran Namjoon.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf, Tuan." Sang 'malaikat' kembali bersuara. Masih belum mampu menyadarkan Namjoon dari _day dreaming_ nya.

Sampai Jungkook menarik diri dari pelukannya. Menatap heran sang daddy yang berubah seperti patung, lalu beralih menatap satu lagi orang dewasa disana yang sedang menundukkan kepala begitu dalam, Jungkook bertambah heran karena telinga Dokter Kim-begitu ia mengenalnya- yang mulai memerah.

"Daddy, jangan marahi Dokter Kim. Ia menjagaku selama daddy belum datang."

Suara Jungkook yang terdengar sedikit bergetar berhasil mengambalikan Namjoon pada dunia yang sesungguhnya. Sekali lagi ia menarik Jungkook untuk berada dalam lingkar tangannya.

"Tidak, Kookie, daddy tidak marah pada siapapun." Sebutan apa yang tadi Jungkook berikan untuk mal.. maksudnya laki-laki berjas putih di hadapannya ini? Dokter Kim? Baguslah, fakta ini membuat Namjoon tidak jadi gila karena memikirkan hal-hal yang terlalu mustahil.

"Tadi siang saat jam istirahat, saya sedang berjalan menuju taman ini dan baru menyadari bahwa Jungkook mengikuti saya untuk mengembalikan lollipop yang terjatuh dari saku jas saya. Saat itu saya mengenakan _earphone_ jadi tidak mendengar panggilan-panggilan darinya dan tanpa sengaja membawanya ikut kesini. Ketika di tanya tentang kenapa ia seorang diri, ia menjawab kalau ayahnya terlambat menjemput. Lalu saya putuskan untuk menemaninya selama anda belum datang. Maaf atas kelancangan saya."

Dari panjangnya penjelasan yang ada, Namjoon tidak menemukan dimana letak kesalahan sang dokter hingga ia terus meminta maaf sejak awal. Justru Namjoon berpikir, dokter ini sudah berhasil menyelamatkan satu nyawa. Milik Kim Namjoon.

"Saya Kim Namjoon, dan anda sama sekali tidak lancang justru saya sangat berterimakasih karena telah menemani Jungkook, terimakasih banyak, Dokter Kim."

"Kim Seokjin. Anda bisa memanggil saya Seokjin, Tuan Kim."

Namjoon tersenyum, menampilkan _dimple_ di pipi kanannya yang diam-diam langsung Seokjin kagumi detik ini juga. Jungkook sudah berada dalam gendongannya sekarang, mereka berdiri di hadapan Seokjin yang masih betah duduk di bangku. Atau sebenarnya senyum itu membuat kaki-kakinya terlalu lemas untuk berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Namjoon dan kau bisa berhenti bicara formal padaku, Jin."

Saat ini, di taman kecil pinggir jalan, diiringi gesekan dedaunan yang ditiup angin awal musim gugur, juga mata bulat Jungkook yang menatap keduanya bergantian tiap tiga detiknya, Tuhan mengabulkan doa Min Yoongi pagi tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continue?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aduh tolong kena writer's block itu sangat amat tidak menyenangkan! Ide-ide menyerbu masuk ke kepalaku, tapi cuma ini yang bisa aku tuangkan dalam satu alur utuh T.T ah, RMusic akan ditunda dulu sepertinya.

Mana ini MinYoon shipper yang selalu bikin aku tertantang buat bikin ff mereka, mana mana mana? Hahahaha aku tunggu kehadiran kalian di kotak review! Namjin ship juga sini, ini ff chapter pertamaku tentang mereka jadi mohon dukungannya *bow*

Chapter depan baru akan dijelasin latar belakang hubungan Namjoon-Yoongi dengan lengkap. Oh please siapa yang bertanggungjawab soal aku yang cinta mati sama baby!Jungkook?!


	2. Chapter 2: Sickness

.

.

.

Sebenarnya keramaian adalah hal yang selalu ingin Namjoon hindari. Itu alasannya memilih berkarier di belakang layar untuk musik. Tapi memang manusia seperti ditakdirkan untuk menghadapi ketidaksukaannya. Namjoon terus memikirkan hal itu selama keberadaannya dalam sebuah acara makan malam yang diadakan agensinya dan agensi lain untuk merayakan kesuksesan duet dua artis mereka. Dua agensi besar bersatu, bisa dibayangkan betapa ramainya isi gedung, juga ketidaknyamanan yang Namjoon rasakan sebagai penyuka ketenangan nomor satu.

Jadi ia putuskan meninggalkan aula yang penuh sesak dengan artis ataupun produser-produser berselera fashion tinggi. Setelah menghabiskan isi gelas _cocktail_ yang ia ambil sejak pertama kali datang, Namjoon diam-diam melangkah menuju pintu keluar karena jika CEO agensi tahu salah satu produser kebanggaannya meninggalkan acara begitu saja, maka habislah Namjoon.

Malam itu ada di bulan Juni. Musim panas masih menguasai Seoul, membuat udara malam tak sedingin yang Namjoon bayangkan. Ia melepas jas hitam yang ia kenakan, melonggarkan dasi, dan menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku. Namjoon tersenyum puas karena berhasil menjadi dirinya lagi. Berada di halaman gedung yang merupakan sebuah taman cukup luas, Namjoon berjalan cepat saat matanya menangkap kursi taman yang berada di depan kolam ikan dengan air mancur kecil ditengahnya. Suasana yang tenang seperti ini yang ia sukai, hanya ada suara angin dan gemericik air kolam.

"Boleh duduk disini?"

Beberapa menit duduk dan memejamkan mata dalam ketenangan, Namjoon menggeram lemah karena suara lain yang datang mengintrupsi. Saat membuka mata ia menemukan seorang pemuda sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan penampilan yang tidak jauh beda dari Namjoon. Lengan kemeja hitamnya yang digulung, dasi longgar, jas menggantung di lengan kirinya, dan rambut coklat yang sudah tidak tertata. Postur tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil di banding Namjoon membuatnya terlihat sedikit lebih muda. Meski sudah pasti Namjoon tahu pemuda itu lebih tua setahun darinya. Tentu saja Namjoon mengenalnya, acara ini dibuat untuknya, sang produser album duet yang sedang dirayakan kesuksesannya.

"Tentu, silahkan." Ia menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya memberi ruang lebih untuk seseorang yang sepertinya sedang sama-sama membutuhkan ketenangan.

"Hah~ ini menyebalkan, bukan?" Gumaman darinya, berada sedekat ini membuat Namjoon menyadari kalau pemuda di sampingnya memiliki kulit yang jauh lebih pucat dari orang biasa.

"Kau bintang utamanya."

Jawaban dari Namjoon berhasil mendapat perhatian lebih darinya, terbukti dari mata mereka yang kini saling bertemu dalam satu garis lurus.

"Aku bukan penyanyinya."

"Ya, tapi kau produsernya."

"Dan kenapa mereka tidak tetap membiarkanku berada di belakang layar?"

Namjoon tertawa, sosok di sampingnya jelas lebih frustasi dibanding Namjoon sendiri. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, lalu matanya terpejam. Namjoon menikmati pengamatan tiap detail hal yang ia lakukan.

"Min Yoongi." Ia bergumam lagi dan senyumnya perlahan muncul.

"Aku sudah tahu. Kim Namjoon. Dan kita memiliki nasib yang sama disini, hyung."

Saat itu Namjoon tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa sesuatu yang pada dasarnya tidak ia sukai, perlahan telah membawanya menuju suatu kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah Namjoon bayangkan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **BTS' Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin | Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You only get one first love. So even if you fall for lots of other people, your first love will be the one you always remember -Unknown**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Minumlah, kau terlihat akan pingsan kapan saja."

Tadi Namjoon mengira Seokjin tidak akan kembali saat ia tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi menjauh, tapi ternyata ia kembali dengan sebotol air mineral yang ia ulurkan. Jungkook sudah tertidur pulas dalam dekapan Namjoon saat ini.

Setelah pemberiannya sudah diterima, Seokjin kembali duduk tenang di samping Namjoon seperti sebelumnya. Memperhatikan sosok sang dokter dari samping, Namjoon berpikir kalau Seokjin itu memang nyaris sempurna.

"Kau tidak kembali ke rumah sakit?"

Dan setiap Seokjin menatap langsung ke matanya, ia sedikit kesulitan meraup udara. Seperti saat ini yang bisa Namjoon lakukan untuk menenangkan diri adalah menambah erat dekapannya pada tubuh kecil Jungkook.

Seokjin menggeleng pelan sebelum memutuskan kembali kontak mata mereka, lebih memilih menatap pepohonan di depan demi keselamatan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat sekarang. "Aku merasa harus memastikan kalian berdua benar-benar selamat."

"Kau pikir kami korban tabrak lari?" Namjoon tertawa pelan, mengingat Jungkook yang terlelap dalam pelukannya.

Dan Seokjin ikut tertawa dengan cara yang terlalu manis. Sialan, jantung Namjoon bereaksi terlalu jujur untuk itu.

"Siapa yang kalian tunggu, Namjoon?"

"Yoongi."

Lalu keheningan mendominasi mereka. Seokjin tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh tentang nama yang barusan disebut dan Namjoon sendiri tak berniat memberi penjelasan lebih. Jadi keduanya nyaman dalam diam yang ada.

Namjoon memanfaatkan keadaan untuk menenggak air mineral yang Seokjin berikan. Anehnya, ingatan tentang awal pertemuannya dengan Yoongi mendadak berputar-putar dalam ingatannya. Situasi dan latar tempat yang mirip serta rasa yang nyaris sama. Senyumnya perlahan mengembang lagi, merasa takdir tengah sedikit bermain komedi dalam hidupnya. Lucu sekali. Jika memang Seokjin adalah hal 'yang selanjutnya'.

.

"Namjoon!"

Sampai sebuah suara familiar terdengar dari kejauhan, menjadikan pandangan keduanya terfokus ke satu arah.

Min Yoongi ada disana. Beberapa meter jaraknya dari tempat Namjoon dan Seokjin duduk, mengenakan sweater hitam yang dua kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya- tengah berlari kecil mempercepat langkah menghampiri mereka. Tentu saja terlihat satu sosok pria lainnya yang ikut berlari bersama Yoongi, Park Jimin.

Namjoon bangkit berdiri saat jarak keduanya sudah makin menipis. Bersiap membuka suara untuk menjelaskan, sampai..

 **Plak**

Telapak tangan Yoongi mendarat keras pada salah satu sisi wajahnya. Seolah tak mengijinkan Namjoon menatapnya lebih lama lagi, dan kini pandangannya dibuat lurus pada bocah kelinci mereka yang masih pulas tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar pada bahu lebar Namjoon. Lagi, pikirannya secara abstrak mengantarkan ia berandai pada situasi dimana ia akan kehilangan Jungkook suatu saat nanti karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Kami memang tak pernah lebih penting dari pekerjaanmu kan?" Bukan lengkingan tinggi penuh emosi yang biasa Yoongi gunakan saat marah. Kali ini hanya sebuah bisikan kecil yang mungkin hanya Namjoon sendiri dapat mendengarnya, tidak Seokjin yang berdiri di belakang Namjoon atau Jimin yang berusaha menenangkan Yoongi dalam genggaman tangannya. Tipis, bagai tajamnya mata pisau tak kasat mata. Membunuh Namjoon perlahan dengan cara tersendiri.

"Maaf." Bisikan yang sama sebagai balasan dari Namjoon.

Tawa sinisnya terdengar, "Hanya hal itu yang selalu kau minta dariku."

Namjoon mengakui keabsolutan Min Yoongi beserta ucapannya. Terlalu banyak pengampunan yang diberikan pada Namjoon dan seolah Namjoon tak pernah cukup untuk itu.

"Jungkook bersamaku sekarang."

Kedua tangannya terulur ke arah Namjoon, atau tepatnya pada Jungkook yang masih tertidur dalam dekapan Namjoon. Sentakan paksa dan tiba-tiba dari Yoongi tentu membangunkan sang bocah. Mata bulatnya perlahan terbuka, berkedip-kedip menjernihkan pandangan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah senyuman aneh Seokjin karena posisinya berada di belakang Namjoon.

Lalu saat kesadarannya semakin banyak ia mendengar suara Yoongi, "Jungkookie, pulang sama appa ya." Jelas bernada permintaan. Jungkook juga merasa tubuhnya mulai terangkat dan terlepas dari gendongan Namjoon yang tak memberikan usaha untuk menahannya. Pikiran polosnya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Namjoon marah dan tidak menginginkannya, selanjutnya Jungkook mulai terisak dalam tangis.

"Appa _hiks_.."

Bagi Jungkook, Namjoon dan pelukannya adalah kehangatan musim semi yang melindunginya dalam rasa aman. Lalu Yoongi adalah hembusan angin musim gugur, membuat Jungkook ingin selalu tertidur tenggelam dalam kenyamanan. Saat sang musim gugur sudah mendekap penuh tubuh kecilnya, ia masih menangis dengan wajah yang di sembunyikan dalam celah leher Yoongi.

" _Ssshh_ kita pulang, baby."

Namjoon diam saja saat mereka mulai berjalan menjauh darinya, menyajikan punggung Yoongi dan Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tertutup selaput air mata. Ia bisa apa selain membiarkan mereka menjauh? Kesekian kali mereka lolos dari penglihatannya. Yoongi memang telah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menjadi arah Namjoon menghadap, tapi Jungkook tak pernah ia harapkan berada dalam keputusan yang sama dengan Yoongi.

"Namjoon hyung." Pikirannya kembali ke tempat saat suara yang ia kenal mengintrupsi.

Menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Jimin yang sedang menatapnya. Namjoon tahu arti tatapan itu, sebuah simpati akan kesialan yang bertubi-tubi menimpanya. Jimin orang baik, Namjoon tahu itu, kalau tidak ia tak akan pernah memberi izinnya untuk Jimin mengencani Yoongi.

"Kau yang paling tahu seperti apa Yoongi hyung, dia hanya terlalu panik tadi. Aku akan bicara dengannya."

Sebuah anggukan Namjoon berikan tanpa ia sadari. Jika ada orang yang bisa membantunya sekarang itu adalah Park Jimin. Ia menangani Yoongi jauh lebih baik dibanding Namjoon dulu. Seperti Yoongi sudah menjadi takdirnya sejak awal.

" _Thanks_ , Jimin-ah. Sampaikan maafku pada Yoongi."

"Tentu. Kuhubungi saat emosinya sudah membaik, jangan ragu untuk datang, oke?"

Dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum lebar khasnya, Jimin berlari menyusul Yoongi dan Jungkook yang semakin mengecil saja di ujung jalan setapak. Jimin dan Namjoon sama-sama tahu, Yoongi akan semakin berbahaya jika Jimin terlambat menyusulnya.

Balasan dari Namjoon hanya senyuman yang ia paksa muncul, juga anggukan kepala kecil minim tenaga. Percakapan singkat dengan Yoongi tadi menghabiskan delapan puluh lima persen energinya.

"Jadi, kau beruntung ada dokter disini untuk merawat lukamu."

Namjoon meralat pikirannya tentang Jimin adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantu situasinya sekarang. Karena saat ia berbalik dan menemukan sosok tinggi dalam balutan jas putih sedang tersenyum, tanpa sadar ia menyeret maju langkahnya. Menghabiskan sisa lima belas persen energinya dalam pelukan yang terasa asing tapi mampu menghasilkan ketenangan luar biasa di hari paling melelahkan dalam hidupnya.

"Luka mana yang kau maksud, Dokter Kim?"

Deretan jenis otot milik Namjoon yang tadi menegang perlahan mulai rileks seiring tepukan lembut telapak tangan Seokjin di punggungnya. Ia menyandarkan dahinya pada bahu lebar sang dokter, merasa isi kepalanya terlalu berat untuk ia topang seorang diri.

"Tamparan pada pipimu tadi, mungkin. Atau hatimu lebih parah lagi? Mau mampir ke rumah sakit dan merasakan infus terbaik kami?"

Tawaran Seokjin sepertinya adalah yang terbaik untuk saat ini. Jadi Namjoon mengiyakan dalam diam, tidak ada tenaga yang tersisa untuknya bersuara.

.

.

.

.

Sebagai seorang dokter, Seokjin tidak main-main saat berkata bahwa Namjoon terlihat akan pingsan kapan saja. Sejak awal Namjoon muncul di hadapannya dengan nafas satu-satu dan wajah pucat, memeluk erat Jungkook yang masih tertidur dalam pangkuannya, Seokjin tahu pria itu sedang dalam kondisi kesehatan yang buruk. Ambulans dipanggil untuk membantunya membawa Namjoon ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja yang hanya berjarak kurang lebih satu kilometer dari taman tempat mereka berada.

 _Malnutrition_. Tepat seperti dugaan Seokjin, ia memang bukan _Nutrionist_ -hanya seorang _Pediatrict_ yang mencintai anak-anak- tapi melihat kondisi Namjoon dan tubuhnya mudah saja bagi Seokjin mengambil kesimpulan bahwa laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya itu memiliki gangguan gizi ringan. Atau jika boleh lebih jujur lagi, Seokjin sudah memiliki pengalaman dalam menangani kondisi yang sama.

"Persentase protein dan karbohidrat-nya yang paling mengkhawatirkan, Seokjin." Adalah kalimat dokter senior yang bertugas memeriksa Namjoon tadi.

Seokjin mengangguk mengerti, pilihan terbaik adalah rawat inap untuk beberapa hari agar asupan gizinya bisa kembali normal. "Akan saya sampaikan pada pasien saat ia bangun nanti. Terimakasih banyak, Dokter Ahn." Membungkuk sopan yang dibalas tepukan lembut di pundaknya.

Setelah mengantar sang dokter keluar ruang rawat, Seokjin terburu-buru mengambil ponsel dalam saku jasnya. Berniat memberi kabar salah satu rekan kerjanya kalau hari ini ia tidak bisa bertugas penuh. Seokjin berencana menemani Namjoon seharian.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook, habiskan makananmu!"

Nada tinggi yang Yoongi gunakan semakin memperburuk suasana makan malam di rumah mereka. Yang dilakukan sang anak sejak lima belas menit yang lalu makanan matang adalah mengaduk-aduk isi mangkuk dengan sendok

Jungkook yang baru pertama kali mendengar Yoongi membentaknya, kini memberi tatapan sedihnya pada sang ayah yang menolak menatap balik. Karena Yoongi tahu Jungkook dan mata bulatnya yang menatap adalah kelemahan terbesar baginya.

"Aku mau dengan daddy, appa!"

Kali ini Yoongi menatapnya, tak kalah menyeramkan dengan bentakan tadi. Jimin mulai waspada untuk situasi yang bisa lebih buruk lagi antara pasangan ayah dan anak di dekatnya. Walau ia sangat percaya sampai akhir dunia pun Yoongi tak akan pernah bisa menyakiti bocah kelinci kesayangan mereka.

"Jangan macam-macam, Jungkookie. Habiskan makananmu." Dari suaranya, Jimin tahu kalau Yoongi sedang berusaha menekan emosinya sedemikan rupa.

Pandangan Jimin beralih pada sang anak yang mulai terlihat akan kembali menangis sebentar lagi. Disini ia merasa cukup menjadi seorang pengamat. Jimin bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Jungkook, sempat mengusak pelan rambut abu-abu Yoongi saat melewatinya dan berbisik ' _tenangkan dirimu, hyung.'_

"Nah makannya nanti saja kalau begitu, kita ke balkon dan melihat apa bintangnya Jungkookie sudah muncul."

Saat Jimin tepat di hadapannya, kedua tangan Jungkook otomatis terangkat, meminta Jimin mengangkatnya dan membawanya menjauh dari Yoongi appa yang sedang dalam mode menyebalkan. "Jangan lupa teropongnya, Jiminie." Saran kecil dari sang bocah membuat tawa Jimin hadir di ruang itu.

"Tentu. _Kajja_!"

Lalu Yoongi di tinggalkan begitu saja, menuruti bisikan Jimin agar menenangkan dirinya untuk sementara.

.

.

.

.

Hampir pukul tujuh malam dan Namjoon mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun dari tidurnya, Seokjin yang memang tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok yang berbaring di ranjang bisa dengan mudah menyadari.

"Namjoon?" Panggilnya pelan, tahu etika untuk tidak mengagetkan pasien yang baru menunjukkan kesadaran.

Saat kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan kembali dua bola mata hitamnya, barulah Seokjin merasa paru-parunya dapat kembali memasok oksigen dengan baik.

"Begini rasa infus terbaik darimu." Candaan ringan yang bisa Seokjin dengar jelas. Tapi ia terlalu khawatir untuk bisa menanggapinya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Namjoon dengan bola mata hitam yang seolah menenggelamkan Seokjin dalam tatapannya. Dan Seokjin sesak nafas lagi.

"Mual, berputar.."

Jawaban yang di dapat membuat kekhawatiran Seokjin semakin berkumpul jadi satu, ia bangkit dari duduknya untuk menekan tombol panggilan berada tepat di atas kepala ranjang.

"Apa efek tamparan Yoongi separah ini? Ck, aku akan menuntutnya nanti."

Namjoon tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda. Ia hanya ingin menghindari tatapan Seokjin yang begitu intens menyorotnya, seolah sedang berusaha memasuki pikiran Namjoon dan mencari tahu apa sebenarnya yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Kau akan tetap disini beberapa hari."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Pola makan buruk, kelelahan hebat, malnutrition."

Ucapan sang dokter manis barusan membuat Namjoon mengingat-ingat lagi gaya hidupnya yang buruk sejak dua tahun lalu atau tepatnya saat ia dan Yoongi memutuskan berpisah.

Seorang perawat yang memasuki ruangan berhasil mencegah Namjoon mengingatnya lebih jauh, "Makan malam anda, Tuan Kim." Dibantu Seokjin, sang perawat memindahkan piring dan mangkuk pada meja nakas di samping ranjang.

Namjoon sedikit bergidik melihat menu yang ada. Empat sehat lima sempurna. Ia bertaruh jika Jungkook yang melihatnya akan menjerit-jerit tidak suka, ada brokoli hijau diantara belasan sayuran lain dalam supnya.

"Dokter Ahn bilang, makanannya harus dihabiskan, setelah itu minum vitamin dan obatnya."

"Terimakasih, saya akan pastikan ia jadi pasien penurut." Senyuman manisnya kali ini lebih mirip seringai menyeramkan di mata Namjoon

Perawat keluar dan pintu ruangan tertutup. Meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam keadaan hening yang aneh. Pada dasarnya semua hal diantara mereka memang masih aneh dan canggung.

Entah akan seperti apa ke depannya, isi kepala Namjoon semakin berputar tak menentu saat ingin memikirkannya. Untuk sekarang, biarkan Namjoon menikmati makan malam bernutrisi lengkapnya bersama Seokjin yang akan ia minta untuk menemani.

.

.

.

.

 **Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Buat yang nanya status JK anak kandung mereka atau bukan.. Chapter depan depan depannya lagi ya jawabannya hehe

Dan aku gagal posting di hari anniv mereka hiks virus WB merajalela T.T pokoknya thanks untuk bangtan buat tiga tahunnya, dari jaman sekolah aku dengerin no more dream sampe sekarang hwa yang yeon hwa mereka sukses menyindirku dan gaya hidup masa mudaku. Keep in my heart, boys! Love y'all always~

Your review is my spirit, so mind to gimme one please? ^^ thanks a lot!


	3. Chapter 3: The fourth star

**Namjoon: 29yo**

 **Yoongi: 30yo**

 **Seokjin: 30yo**

 **Jimin: 27yo**

 **Jungkook: 6yo**

 **Hoseok: ?**

 **Taehyung: ?**

 **Namjoon-Yoongi's marriage age: 4years**

 **Namjoon-Yoongi's divorce age: 2years**

 **Jimin-Yoongi's relationship age: 1year**

 **.**

 **Jadi pertama kali mereka bertemu ada di umur 20an (yaps they were successfull producer at those young age!). Lalu mulai chapter ini, aku akan kasih setting waktu di flashback-nya biar kalian ga bingung, aku juga ga bingung. Sekian and Enjoy this chapter!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _November, 2018 (3th year of marriage)_**

Malam itu adalah malam tersial dari malam-malam sialan yang pernah Yoongi jalani. Kesialannya menumpuk dalam satu malam dan Yoongi ingin sekali meledak. Tiga hari kurang tidur, kasus _plagiarizm_ yang di tuduhkan padanya, _deadline_ , Jungkookie yang sedang demam saat ia tinggalkan di rumah, dan yang paling sialan Namjoon sebagai suaminya sama sekali tidak bisa di hubungi padahal Yoongi ingin Namjoon menjemputnya pulang agar ia bisa tidur, karena tidur adalah cara terbaiknya untuk melupakan masalah.

Tapi disinilah Yoongi sekarang. Di dalam lift gedung agensinya dan menekan tombol lantai tertinggi yang ada, tujuan utamanya adalah atap gedung. Bukan untuk melompat dari sana mengakhiri hidup, ia hanya terlalu malas pulang dengan mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Jika Namjoon tidak bisa menjemputnya, maka Yoongi putuskan menghabiskan sisa malamnya di atap gedung. Tidak peduli dengan musim dingin, ia mungkin akan bersyukur jika nanti mati beku. Oh setidaknya ia tidak mati karena melompat dari atap gedung kan?

Hembusan angin dingin pun menyambut kedatangannya. Yoongi merapatkan coat tebal yang ia kenakan, juga menundukan kepala agar separuh wajahnya semakin tenggelam dalam balutan syal coklat di lehernya. Mungkin memang ia punya niat tersirat bunuh diri mengingat suhu menunjukkan minus satu derajat.

"Oh.. _Annyeonghaseo_ , PD-nim!"

Tujuan utama Yoongi menyendiri digagalkan oleh suara yang menjadi sebuah indikasi adanya orang lain disana. Yoongi mengangkat pandangannya untuk dipertemukan oleh pria yang jelas terlihat lebih muda karena postur tubuh dan wajahnya, berdiri di tepi pagar pembatas sedang tersenyum menyilaukan seperti matahari sedang terbit pada jam satu pagi. Pemuda yang tidak asing di mata Yoongi, tapi tidak berhasil ia ingat namanya.

"Aku Park Jimin. Pasti kau tidak mengingatku." Terlalu ceria dan berisik menurut Yoongi yang sedang mencari ketenangan. Yoongi juga curiga Park Jimin ini bisa membaca pikiran atau apa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam disini, bocah?"

"Hyung-nim, kita hanya berbeda usia tiga tahun. Jangan bersikap seperti orang tua dan jangan menganggapku anak kecil!"

Uh huh lihat siapa yang tidak ingin disebut bocah tapi mempoutkan bibir seperti itu? Mengingatkan Yoongi pada Jungkook di rumah jika sedang merajuk.

"Baiklah. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Park Jimin?"

Sekarang Yoongi bisa lebih mengingat siapa Park Jimin ini. Seorang _back dancer_ sekaligus _trainee_ di agensi yang sama dengannya. Terkenal dengan kepribadian yang Yoongi yakini berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengannya.

"Melihat bintang!" Ia menunjuk teropong panjang yang terpasang pada tripot di belakangnya, dengan ujung mengarah ke atas langit sana. "Walaupun udaranya dingin, tapi langitnya cerah."

Yoongi secara otomatis mendongakan kepala ke atas. Seketika kemeriahan langit bersama bintang-bintang menyambutnya diiringi angin dingin yang perlahan kembali menerpa wajah Yoongi, pipinya menjadi kemerahan entah karena apa.

"Ingin bergabung bersamaku melihat bintang? Ayo ayo!"

Yoongi pikir, mungkin jika ia seorang diri di atap malam itu sebuah ketenangan yang akan ia dapat. Tapi di akhir ia sadar meski masih tak mau mengakuinya, bersama Park Jimin ia mendapatkan bonus kehangatan selain ketenangan yang ia cari.

* * *

 **BTS' Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin | Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Give a big round of applause for your second love, because they taught you love still exist after you thought it never could again. -Unknown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Keheningan melanda ruangan rawat tempat mereka berada. Seokjin berhasil memaksa Namjoon menelan habis makanan yang disajikan rumah sakit. Disertai beberapa ancaman berupa teori medis yang sungguh tak ingin Namjoon dengar lebih jauh. Untungnya setelah makan, Namjoon merasa kondisinya sedikit lebih baik. Mungkin dokter yang memeriksanya tadi salah mendiagnosis. Bukan _malnutrition_ menurut Namjoon, hanya kelaparan stadium akhir. Karena setelah di ingat-ingat, ia memang jarang makan jika tidak di rumah bersama Jungkook. Meski Yoongi sesekali masih mengirimkan makanan saat Namjoon sedang bekerja berhari-hari dalam studio-nya. Apalagi ketika sedang gilirannya menjaga Jungkook, sesibuk apapun Yoongi dengan deadline-nya, makanan selalu tersaji untuk Namjoon dan bocah kelinci mereka. Jadi Namjoon pikir permasalahannya ada di dirinya sendiri. Apa yang membuat nafsu makannya menurun drastis akhir-akhir ini?

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" Suara lembut milik Seokjin menarik kembali Namjoon dari lamunannya.

Refleks, Namjoon langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya yang sejak tadi duduk di kursi sebelah kanan ranjang. Dan ya, Dokter Kim ini memang suatu keindahan tersendiri di tengah monotonnya suasana rumah sakit.

"Banyak hal, tepatnya." Jawaban Namjoon seperti bisikan kecil.

Yoongi dan Jungkook yang utama. Baru beberapa jam berpisah, ia sudah merindukan bocah kelincinya. Masih terbayang raut wajah sedih nyaris menangis yang di tunjukkan Jungkook saat Yoongi membawanya menjauh. Dan Yoongi sendiri.. Namjoon tidak tahu apa dia masih mau memberi maaf untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Kau tahu? Aku disini bukan sebagai doktermu, aku temanmu sejak.. sore tadi? Jadi kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku."

Melihat Seokjin yang mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan malu-malu, membuat Namjoon nyaris tertawa. Tapi ia yakin Seokjin akan kurang nyaman, jadi ia hanya tersenyum saja membalasnya.

"Baiklah, aku punya permintaan sebagai seorang teman."

"Apa itu?"

"Malam ini temani aku disini."

Dan wajah Seokjin yang perlahan mulai merona merah sampai ke telinga, Namjoon di buat gemas dengan pemandangan di sisinya.

Andai pertemuan awal mereka bisa lebih baik, mungkin saja Namjoon akan langsung mengajak dokter ini berkencan.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan kan?"

"Sepertinya tidak, aku benar-benar tidak menyukai rumah sakit. Jadi karena kau yang membawaku kesini maka kau yang harus bertanggungjawab."

Bahkan Namjoon berencana akan mengajukan keinginan pulang besok. Ia hanya perlu mengatur ulang pola makannya kan? Itu semua bisa dilakukannya di rumah, bersama Jungkook kalau bisa. Rumah sakit bukan pilihannya, sekalipun mereka punya dokter se- _cute_ Seokjin.

"Aku bertaruh menangani Jungkook akan jauh lebih mudah dibanding merawat dirimu."

Yang ini Namjoon dibuat tertawa. Ia ingat Min Yoongi pernah mengatakan hal yang sama bahwa ia lebih memilih menjaga Jungkook dibanding Kim Namjoon.

"Sejauh mana kau mengenal Jungkookie, Jin?"

"Hyung."

"Hah?"

"Aku melihat datamu tadi, dan aku lebih tua setahun darimu. Panggil aku hyung."

Lagi? Namjoon tidak mengerti kenapa ia selalu berurusan dengan sosok manis yang satu tahun lebih tua.

"Baiklah, Jin hyung."

"Ah anak pintar." Seokjin tertawa kecil dengan cara yang terlalu manis untuk Namjoon tangani.

Lalu saat tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap penuh kelembutan rambut silver Namjoon, sang pasien menahan nafasnya beberapa detik. Seokjin sudah dalam posisi setengah berdiri dari duduknya. Mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Namjoon yang berbaring, itu artinya jarak wajah mereka semakin tipis. Hanya aroma citrus dari parfum Seokjin yang memasuki indra penciumannya.

Sadar akan tindakannya yang terlalu jauh dan reaksi terkejut Namjoon, Seokjin segera menarik diri menjauh. Berdiri di sisi ranjang dengan suasana yang kembali canggung. "Ma.. maaf, kebiasaanku sebagai dokter anak."

Namjoon-yang akhirnya bisa kembali bernafas- hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip, masih kesulitan memproses ucapan yang lebih tua. Sial, memang sepertinya ia sedang terjatuh untuk yang kedua kali. Detak jantungnya yang cepat memberi tahu seperti itu. Hal yang pernah terjadi untuk Yoongi, kini mengulang kembali dengan cara yang lebih manis.

"Aku akan mengganti seragamku dulu, nanti kembali lagi. Istirahatlah, Namjoon. Selamat malam."

Seokjin mengangkat kepala yang ia tundukan, menatap Namjoon beberapa detik, lalu segera melangkah cepat ke arah pintu. Sempat melihat Namjoon mengangguk setuju cukup menjadi izinnya meninggalkan ruangan.

"Terimakasih banyak, hyung." Namjoon yang akhirnya bersuara, berhasil menahan langkah Seokjin di depan pintu.

Sang dokter menatapnya sekali lagi, tersenyum. "Sama-sama. Oh dan Namjoon?"

"Ya?"

"Aku hanya tahu Jungkook memiliki orangtua yang hebat dan sangat ia sayangi."

Lalu pintu tertutup, meninggalkan Namjoon bersama pikiran tentang keluarga kecilnya. Dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada jika nantinya Kim Seokjin menyusul Jimin memasuki celah antara Namjoon, Jungkook, dan Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Ketertarikan Jungkook pada bintang di mulai dari Jimin dan teropongnya. Yoongi tidak heran jika sifat pemalu anaknya kelewat akut di umur yang nyaris lima tahun waktu itu, mengingat ia dan Namjoon pada dasarnya memang orang yang _introvert_. Jadi saat ia memutuskan untuk mempertemukan sang anak dengan Jimin, Yoongi telah memberitahu Jimin agar menyiapkan sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Menurut Jimin, teropong bintang sepertinya ide yang bagus.

"Kau tertarik padaku juga karena teropong bintang yang kubawa, hyung." Jawabnya saat itu yang langsung mendapat pukulan manis di kepalanya dari Yoongi.

Lalu sekarang, Jimin dan Jungkook sedang berada di balkon lantai dua rumah Yoongi. Melakukan aktifitas favorite mereka, melihat kerlipan bintang di atas langit bersama _Celestron AstroMaster 90EQ_ kesayangan Jimin.

"Jiminie, bintangnya tidak terlalu banyak." Jungkook bergumam kecewa. Memutar sedikit kepalanya untuk menatap Jimin yang berdiri di belakangnya, berjaga-jaga kalau sang bocah terjatuh dari kursi yang ia naiki karena terlalu _excited_. Hal seperti itu pernah terjadi, omong-omong, dan Jimin tak mau menjadi sasaran kebrutalan Min Yoongi lagi.

Malam ini masih dalam kalender musim gugur, dan cuaca memang tidak selalu bersahabat. Intensitas angin yang bergerak cukup tinggi menyebabkan awan bergerombol menutupi langit Seoul. Jimin sampai harus memaksa Jungkook mengenakan jaket tebal sebelum ke balkon agar tidak kedinginan.

"Kalau begitu, cari bintang-bintang kesukaan Jungkookie saja. Biarkan bintang yang lainnya beristirahat dulu."

Ucapan Jimin disambut pekikan riang si bocah. Gigi depannya yang seperti kelinci terlihat, membuat Jimin tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium pipinya yang bulat.

Mereka punya permainan yang disebut 'temukan bintang favoritemu'. Jimin yang menciptakannya, karena Jungkook tipe anak yang mudah bosan. Peraturannya sederhana, hanya temukan beberapa kerlipan bintang paling terang yang mereka lihat sesuai jumlah orang yang paling mereka sayangi saat itu. Jimin selalu menemukan lima bintang untuk ayah, ibu, Jungkook, Yoongi, dan Namjoon yang sudah ia anggap seperti hyung sendiri, sesekali bertambah untuk teman yang melakukan kebaikan padanya hari itu. Lalu Jungkook, sejauh ini hanya punya tiga bintang favorite di langit. Daddy, appa, dan Jiminie.

"Oke, sekarang giliranku yang mendapat kesempatan pertama."

Jimin memulai, mengambil alih Jungkook dari kursinya untuk ia gendong dengan satu lengan, menyingkirkan kursi dan mulai berdiri di depan teropong mengatur resolusinya agar lebih baik serta mudah menemukan bintang yang ia inginkan. Jungkook dalam dekapannya selalu menjadi yang paling antusias di setiap permainan mereka, tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Bintang pertama dan kedua untuk orangtuaku, lihat yang disana, Jungkookie." Ia menggeser sedikit posisi kepalanya agar Jungkook dapat mengambil alih lubang teropong dalam penglihatannya. "Woaaahhh paman dan bibi selalu mendapat bintang yang paling terang!"

Seterusnya, Jimin menyebut Jungkook di tempat ketiga, Yoongi, lalu Namjoon. Malam ini hanya lima bagi Jimin.

"Giliranku, giliranku!"

"Oke, bunny. Biar aku ambilkan kursimu lagi."

Mengembalikan kursi pada tempat ia berdiri tadi, Jimin menurunkan Jungkook di atas sana dengan hati-hati. Mengatur kembali posisi teropong agar sesuai dengan tingginya.

"Tidak banyak bintang yang tersisa, Jiminie." Jungkook sedikit kesal, harusnya Jiminie mengalah dan membiarkan Jungkook tetap mendapat giliran pertama.

"Coba perhatikan langitnya lebih baik lagi." Saran yang Jiminie berikan membuat Jungkook kembali bersemangat menemukan bintangnya.

"Itu, itu! Bintang disana itu untuk daddy yang tadi sedih karena Kookie nakal."

Jimin menunduk untuk mengintip bintang yang dimaksud, kemampuan mengingat sang anak sepertinya sangat baik karena ia benar-benar memilih bintang yang berbeda dari lima sebelumnya. Sebagai hadiah, Jimin memberikan satu kecupan di pucuk kepala Jungkook. "Bintangnya indah sekali, Jungkookie, daddy pasti senang."

"Dan tidak akan marah lagi padaku?"

"Oh, baby. Daddy-mu tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu, begitupun semua orang." Kali ini Jimin memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kami semua sangat menyayangimu. Terutama daddy dan appa, mereka kan orangtuamu."

Jungkook menganggukan kepala, juga Jimin bisa merasakan senyum sang anak yang mulai mengembang kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Jiminie, juga sayang Kookie?"

"Sangat!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo cari bintang lain untuk appa agar tidak marah-marah lagi dan satu untuk Jiminie yang sayang sama Kookie."

Ah bagaimana Jimin tidak jatuh cinta pada anak ini. Meski Jungkook bukan anak biologisnya, tapi di dalam darahnya mengalir milik Yoongi, jadi ia rasa masuk akal jika ia mencintai Jungkook sama besar dengan Yoongi. Bahkan harus ia akui terkadang Jungkook mendapat porsi yang lebih besar.

Dua bintang lainnya berhasil Jungkook temukan, Jimin sudah bersiap menyelesaikan aktifitas mereka karena malam semakin larut dan bocah kelinci ini masih harus bersekolah besok pagi.

"Oh satu bintang lagi, Jiminie!" Pekikan Jungkook menggagalkan keinginan untuk menyudahi permainan. Rupanya Jungkook masih asik memutar-mutar arah teropong untuk mencari bintangnya yang lain.

Jimin kembali menunduk untuk melihat bintang yang dimaksud. Aneh, selama ini Jungkook hanya punya tiga bintang. Jimin dibuat penasaran untuk siapa bintang keempatnya ini, teman sekolahnya yang baru kah?

"Untuk Dokter Kim yang tadi menemaniku!"

"Dokter Kim?"

Saat tahu siapa pemilik sang bintang keempat, Jimin justru semakin penasaran seperti apa dokter ini hingga Jungkook memberikan satu bintang tambahan untuknya.

Sementara itu, sang bintang keempat tidak terlalu terang sinarnya. Hanya mengerlip kecil dibantu sinar kuat dari bintang pertama yang ditunjuk Jungkook karena posisi mereka yang berdekatan.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi keluar dari kamar setelah Jungkook berhasil ia tidurkan di ranjang. Hampir setengah jam Yoongi habiskan untuk mendengarkan ocehan bocah kelincinya tentang aktifitasnya di sekolah dan permainannya bersama Jimin tadi.

"Apa kau mengenal Dokter Kim yang ia maksud, Jimin?"

Jimin masih betah duduk di balkon, teropongnya sudah di rapikan karena kalau tidak Yoongi akan mengomel lagi. Menoleh saat Yoongi memasuki area yang sama. Setelah menutup pintu kaca, Yoongi bergabung bersamanya duduk di kursi kayu panjang disana.

"Pasti kau tidak menyadari adanya orang lain saat di taman tadi. Emosimu itu membutakan, Min Yoongi."

Decakan dan raut wajah kesal Yoongi berikan pada Jimin yang sekarang tengah menatap penuh kearahnya. Sayangnya, Yoongi tidak akan bisa berkutik lagi dalam tatapan itu.

"Aku akan meminta maaf pada Namjoon, tenang saja."

"Kapan?"

"Tidak dalam waktu dekat yang pasti."

Jimin membuang kasar nafasnya, jawaban yang sudah bisa ia tebak sejak awal. Min Yoongi si keras kepala.

"Dengar, hyung, kau yang paling tahu apa efek pertengkaranmu dengan Namjoon hyung pada Jungkook. Ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa mengerti situasi di sekitarnya."

Tadi bukan pertengkaran pertamanya dengan Namjoon, perpisahan mereka di dasari pada hal-hal seperti itu. Juga bukan pertama kalinya Jungkook berada di tengah-tengah pertengkaran mereka dan Jimin benar mungkin saat itu bocah kelinci mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti. Tapi sekarang, Jungkook bahkan sudah memasuki masa sekolahnya.

Yoongi dikejutkan oleh tangan Jimin yang perlahan melingkari pinggangnya, memeluk dari samping. Menambah kehangatan yang gagal diberikan oleh sweater yang Yoongi kenakan. Sampai tanpa sadar tubuhnya bersandar nyaman pada lengan Jimin.

"Aku merasa gagal menjadi orang tua."

Rasanya Yoongi ingin menangis saja, ia tak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada Jungkook, tapi justru tanpa sadar ia selalu mencontohkan hal buruk padanya.

"Jungkook tidak akan tumbuh menjadi sepintar dan sesehat itu jika kalian gagal, hyung."

Keberadaan Jimin memang selalu menenangkan, Yoongi harus akui itu. Perbedaannya yang mencolok saat harus membandingkannya dengan Namjoon.

"Jangan sampai kau menghalanginya bertemu Namjoon hyung, aku yang akan marah jika hal itu terjadi."

Yoongi tahu seceroboh apa Kim Namjoon itu, dan tadi siang adalah yang terparah. Sejujurnya Yoongi memang memiliki keingan seperti yang Jimin sebutkan, tapi setelah di pikir ulang.. Cukup Yoongi dikenal sadis oleh artis-artis yang ia tangani saja, tidak pada keluarga yang menjadi bagian terpenting hidupnya. Biar bagaimanapun, Jungkook sangat membutuhkan sosok Namjoon yang darahnya mengalir bersama milik Yoongi dalam tubuh kecilnya.

"Jimin?"

"Hmm.."

"Besok temani aku bertemu Namjoon?"

"Tentu, sayang~"

Terkadang Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa Jimin yang lebih muda bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dalam menghadapi masalah. Atau dirinya saja yang kekanakan. Kalau tidak salah, dulu Namjoon juga sempat berkomentar seperti itu dalam salah satu pertengkaran mereka.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya dan kembali menggumamkan nama Jimin.

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku menyayangimu."

Rasa kecewa harus kembali Jimin telan bulat-bulat. Hingga detik ini pun, Yoongi masih belum berani mengakui cinta keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku amat sangat(sangat!) menikmati proses menulis adegan Jimin-Jungkook diatas~

Dan statusnya si bocah kelinci mulai bisa di tebak kan? Aku sudah menyelipkan beberapa kalimat sebagai hints loh, detail selanjutnya akan di jelaskan secara bertahap.. Taehyung dan Hoseok menyusul kehadirannya. Maaf kalau nantinya alur akan sangat lambat, itu artinya aku begitu menikmati proses penulisan hahahaha

Yang minta wordnya di panjangin, ini udah ya dikit~ sampai bertemu lagi habis lebaran! Selamat mudik dan berlibur ^^

Big thanks buat para reviewer, aku masih butuh kalian biar bisa tetap lanjut *kiss*


	4. Chapter 4: Worried

.

.

.

 _ **December, 2015 (1st year of marriage)**_

Sejak awal mengetahui keistimewaan yang dimiliki, Yoongi tidak mau berharap banyak sebenarnya. Bahkan sama sekali tidak memberitahu Namjoon yang jelas-jelas sudah resmi menjadi suaminya sejak hampir satu tahun lalu. Tidak juga pada keluarganya dan keluarga Namjoon. Yoongi hanya menyimpannya untuk diri sendiri, ia tidak ingin memberi harapan setinggi langit pada orang-orang yang ia sayangi karena jika harapan tidak terpenuhi rasa sakit akibat terjatuh akan menjadi puluhan kali lipat. Begitu teori Min Yoongi selama ini.

Tapi pagi ini, semua teorinya terpatahkan begitu saja. Mual tak tertahankan saat bangun tidur (Namjoon yang tidak pulang malamnya) dan kemunculan dua garis merah pada alat yang ia beli di apotek terdekat pagi-pagi sekali. Positif. Mungkin hadiah natal paling special yang Tuhan berikan untuk keluarga mereka.

Kini yang Yoongi lakukan adalah duduk diam di sofa ruang tengah mereka. Masih menggunakan piyama tidur yang kebesaran di tubuhnya-yang beberapa bulan lagi malah akan kesempitan- menandakan Yoongi yang belum mandi padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Ia memutuskan untuk bolos bekerja, seenaknya membatalkan jadwal rekaman salah satu artis yang albumnya akan ia produseri. Yoongi berani bersumpah tak akan ada yang mengomelinya saat dengan lancar ia memberi alasan, " _Aku hamil. Jadi biarkan aku berisitirahat di rumah untuk sementara."_ Dan ya, bahkan CEO agensi langsung yang memberi izin beserta ucapan selamatnya pada Yoongi.

Hari ini, Yoongi hanya ingin berdua dengan calon anak di dalam perutnya. Sesekali mengelus perutnya yang tentu masih belum ada perubahan mengingat usia kandungannya baru beberapa minggu atau mungkin dua bulan? Yoongi tidak begitu ingat kapan terakhir kali ia 'melakukannya' bersama Namjoon, jadi sekarang ia akan menunggu suaminya itu pulang dan menemaninya ke dokter untuk memastikan semua hal. Di temani segelas teh hijau yang ia buat, tayangan berita pagi, dan nada yang ia senandungkan tanpa sadar. Min Yoongi tidak pernah sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya.

Sampai bel rumahnya berbunyi, membuat sang tuan rumah terlonjak senang di tempatnya, berusaha menahan senyumnya agar tidak lebih lebar lagi saat mengira bahwa itu adalah Namjoon yang baru pulang. Ia mengambil langkah terburu-buru menuju pintu depan, sebenarnya agak aneh karena biasanya Namjoon akan langsung masuk tanpa perlu memencet bel seperti ini.

"Maaf, ini rumah Kim Namjoon _kan_?"

Namjoon-nya memang disana. Tapi tidak sendirian. Tangannya berada di pundak seorang wanita yang sama tinggi dengannya, terlihat sedang memberi topangan tambahan pada Namjoon yang kesulitan berdiri karena kesadarannya yang belum penuh. Bau alkohol jelas sekali tercium dari keduanya. Tanpa sadar Yoongi melingkarkan salah satu tangan di perutnya.

"Ya, ini rumahnya." Senyum sudah sepenuhnya menghilang dari bibirnya. Yoongi kembali jadi sedingin salju di halaman sana.

Perempuan itu mengangguk, sedikit bersandar pada sisi pintu untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Pakaian pesta mengkilap yang ia kenakan sedikit kusut, begitupun dengan setelan jas hitam milik Namjoon. Yang Yoongi tahu, semalam memang suaminya menghadiri acara perayaan yang di adakan agensinya. Dan kondisi pulang mabuk bersama perempuan seperti ini, sama sekali tidak Yoongi prediksi.

"Bisa tunjukkan kamarnya? Aku akan membantunya kesana."

"Biar aku yang membawa Namjoon ke kamar!" Nada yang Yoongi keluarkan sedikit meninggi. Sebenarnya apa yang Namjoon lakukan dengan jalang satu ini? Yoongi berteriak dalam hati hingga nyaris menangis.

Susah payah tubuh kecil Yoongi mengambil alih sang suami untuk berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Menutup pintu sekeras yang ia bisa, lalu menguncinya. Langkahnya ia seret satu persatu dan bau alkohol yang menguar dari mulut Namjoon membuat Yoongi ingin kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Jika saja Namjoon dalam keadaan sadar saat ini, Yoongi bersumpah sudah memukulinya sekeras yang ia bisa.

Nyaris sepuluh menit waktu yang Yoongi habiskan hanya untuk membawa Namjoon ke kamar dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Yoongi melepaskan sepatu serta jas hitam yang Namjoon kenakan, semakin mual saat parfum perempuan tadi kembali tercium dari pakaian Namjoon. Sialan. Sekilas ia melirik _test pack_ putih pada meja nakas di samping ranjang, tangannya yang bebas kembali memeluk perutnya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, Yoongi memutuskan untuk pergi bekerja saja hari itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS' Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin | Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No one ever gets tired of loving. They just get tired of waiting, apologizing, getting disappointed, and being hurt. -Unknown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sang dokter menepati janjinya untuk tetap tinggal menemani Namjoon. Ia pergi keluar lagi untuk mengganti baju dan kembali dengan membawakan Namjoon sarapan pagi. Tanpa mengenakan jas dokternya, Seokjin terlihat lebih santai juga manis.

"Aku ingin pulang hari ini."

Namjoon benar - benar mengutarakan keinginannya, ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan bocah kelincinya sejak semalam. Lagipula, jika terlalu lama disini ia akan terus merepotkan Seokjin sementara sang dokter punya banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan.

Saat sebuah helaan nafas kasar terdengar dari Seokjin, Namjoon dengan hati-hati meliriknya.

"Tidak boleh. Nutrisimu masih di bawah batas normal. Apa kau pikir menginap satu malam di rumah sakit akan mengembalikannya dengan cepat?"

Namjoon mempelajari bahwa Seokjin sebenarnya bukan tipe pendiam seperti sekarang, ia bisa jadi sangat cerewet. Dan entah kenapa justru Namjoon semakin tertarik dengan kepribadiannya.

"Aku merindukan Jungkook." Tidak peduli jika ia terdengar seperti sedang merajuk layaknya bocah seumuran Jungkook. Seokjin jadi merasa kembali pada pekerjaan seharusnya sebagai seorang dokter anak.

Sang dokter membuang lagi nafasnya, berusaha menahan kesabaran yang selalu di tuntut lebih dalam pekerjaannya. "Kau bisa mengajaknya kesini saat ia pulang sekolah nanti."

"Yoongi tidak akan mengizinkannya."

Meskipun lebih dari setengah hari kebersamaan mereka, Namjoon tak pernah terang-terangan membicarakan kondisi keluarganya dan Seokjin menghormati itu, ia sendiri tak banyak bercerita tentang dirinya biar bagaimanapun mereka baru saja berkenalan sore kemarin jadi segala kecanggungan itu masih sangat kental. Sejauh in Seokjin hanya menebak-nebak siapa Yoongi diantara Namjoon dan Jungkook.

Yang terlihat jelas adalah Yoongi ini yang selalu mamadamkan binar mata Namjoon saat sedang membicarakannya. Seperti sekarang, Namjoon jadi terlihat tambah menyedihkan di atas ranjang sana.

"Berikan aku ponselmu." Seokjin menggunakan nada perintah dan bukan lagi permintaan. Mengalihkan kembali perhatian Namjoon padanya setelah lamunan yang entah kemana.

"Untuk apa?"

Sekarang Seokjin mati-matian menyangkal bahwa Kim Namjoon dengan tampang bingungnya itu cukup menggemaskan.

Jadi ia berdehem sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku ingin membantumu. Berikan saja."

Namjoon menurut dan mulai mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling karena ia sendiri lupa dimana terakhir kali meletakkan benda ponselnya.

"Ah, di nakas sana, hyung."

Seokjin mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduknya, memutari ranjang untuk mengambil ponsel di atas meja nakas. Mungkin tindakannya bisa disebut tidak sopan tapi demi kebaikan pasiennya Seokjin tidak akan peduli. Setelah meminta _password_ -nya pada Namjoon-yang masih kebingungan- Seokjin sibuk mengoperasikan benda itu.

"Apa namanya kontaknya disini?"

"Siapa?"

" _Yoongz_?" Seokjin menebak. Jika dilihat dari reaksi terkejut Namjoon sepertinya tebakannya benar.

"Mau apa, hyung?"

Namjoon baru menyadari kemungkinan yang akan Seokjin lakukan dengan nama kontak tersebut. Seokjin sendiri tidak mempedulikan kepanikan Namjoon, justru mulai menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Matanya menatap Namjoon dan senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Habiskan sarapanmu, sementara aku bicara dengan Yoongi. Kupastikan Jungkook akan kesini jadi berhenti merengek minta pulang."

Jujur saja, Namjoon tak mengharapkan Yoongi dan Seokjin akan saling kontak secepat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal yang paling ingin Yoongi lakukan pagi ini adalah mencekik Park Jimin. Seenaknya saja semalam menebar janji akan menemani Yoongi besok untuk bertemu Namjoon, nyatanya ia justru lupa ada jadwal latihan _dance_ dengan salah satu grup di agensinya. Omong-omong, setahun lalu Jimin sudah menyerah dengan kariernya sebagai seorang idol. Lebih memilih _dance intructur_ atau _choreographer_ beralasan lebih cocok dengan dirinya. Apapun pilihan Jimin, Yoongi sudah berjanji akan selalu mendukungnya.

Bicara soal janji, Yoongi jadi kesal lagi. Memang bukan salah Jimin sepenuhnya sih, tapi tetap saja Yoongi kesal. Ia bangun sedikit terlambat hingga sepertinya tidak akan keburu jika harus membuat sarapan. Untunglah, Jungkook bukan anak yang suka memilih-milih makanan. Ia tampak asik dengan roti bakar dan susu vanilla sebagai menu sarapannya.

"Appa akan mengantarku hari ini?"

Yoongi mengangkat pandangan, sejak awal hari disibukkan oleh pesan-pesan pada ponselnya yang dikirimkan oleh Hoseok tentang pekerjaan yang sempat Yoongi abaikan kemarin.

"Tentu, sayang." Sekesal apapun perasaan Yoongi pagi ini, senyum terbaik tetap ia tunjukkan pada sang anak. Jungkook itu matahari kecil mereka. Hangat dan menceriakan harinya.

Jungkook sudah ingin bicara lagi, tapi terpotong oleh gerakan tangan Yoongi yang mengelap sudut bibirnya. Daddy memang selalu bilang kalau Jungkook masih belum bisa makan dengan rapi. Jungkook sedang berusaha menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya itu.

"Thanks, appa. Tapi ini bukan giliran appa menjagaku? Oh oh apa kita akan bertemu daddy pulang sekolah nanti?"

Ada dua hal yang masih belum bisa Yoongi mengerti dari Jungkook. Pertama, keantusiasannya jika sudah menyangkut Namjoon. Dan kedua, sejak kapan ia memahami tentang sistem 'menjaga bergantian' yang Yoongi dan Namjoon terapkan setelah perceraian. Mungkin Jimin benar, Jungkook sudah terlalu jauh mengerti situasi keluarganya sekarang.

"Appa?" Panggilan Jungkook menyadarkan Yoongi yang lagi-lagi tenggelam bersama pikirannya sendiri.

Mata mereka bertemu dalam garis lurus. Jungkook memiliki mata Namjoon yang lebih bulat dan berwarna gelap. Dulu sekali saat tahun pertama bersama Jungkook, ia dan Namjoon selalu berdebat siapa yang lebih mirip dengan sang anak. Yoongi yang menang saat itu karena kulit putih dan bentuk bibirnya yang tercetak pada Jungkook kecil mereka. Tapi kini Yoongi mengakui satu hal pada Jungkook yang selalu mengingatkannya dengan Namjoon.

"Appa, Kookie salah bicara ya?" Karena jelas sekali satu tetes air yang lolos begitu saja dari mata Yoongi.

Dan secepat kilat Yoongi menghapus jejaknya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kookie tidak salah." _Appa yang salah_ , lanjutnya dalam hati. Lalu sebisa mungkin Yoongi kembali tersenyum. "Sarapannya sudah habis? Kita berangkat sekarang kalau Kookie tidak ingin terlambat lagi."

Jungkook tahu appa-nya sedang sedih, jadi ia ikut tersenyum saja saat Yoongi tersenyum karena daddy dan appa selalu bilang kalau senyum Kookie akan selalu membuat mereka bahagia.

"Ayo, ayo, appa!"

.

.

Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit sebelum bel sekolah Jungkook berbunyi. Yoongi menghela nafasnya lega saat melihat angka yang tertera di jam ponselnya. Tidak lucu ' _kan_ kemarin ia yang memarahi Namjoon karena membuat anak mereka terlambat.

"Oke, Jungkookie. Sekarang dengarkan appa." Sedikit memutar tubuhnya untuk bisa langsung berhadapan dengan Jungkook yang duduk di kursi samping kemudi. Sang anak menatap dengan mata bulatnya yang membuat Yoongi menelan ludah, tidak jadi memakai nada terlalu-serius-nya. "Kookie tahu seberapa khawatirnya appa dan daddy kemarin saat Kookie tidak bisa di temukan di sekolah?"

Jungkook mengangguk, matanya tak berkedip menatap Yoongi.

"Jangan diulangi lagi ya, sayang. Appa janji akan menjemputmu tepat waktu tapi Kookie juga harus janji untuk tetap tinggal di sekolah selama appa belum datang, dan JANGAN mengikuti orang asing. Mengerti?" Dengan penekanan pada kata 'jangan' disana, Yoongi berharap bahwa Jungkook-nya mengerti betapa dilarangnya ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti kemarin.

"Iya, Kookie janji, appa." Tapi Jungkook justru tersenyum lebar lengkap dengan gigi kelincinya yang muncul. Yoongi bisa apa selain menariknya dalam pelukan dan menghujani pucuk kepala sang anak dengan kecupan lembut.

"Ini baru anak appa.."

"Dan daddy?" Yoongi menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. "Dan daddy."

Selanjutnya, Jungkook membuka pintu di sampingnya dan melompat turun. Melambaikan tangannya bersama pekikan "Kookie sayang appa dan daddy!" Lalu mulai berlari memasuki gerbang sekolahnya sampai menghilang dari pandangan Yoongi.

Saat sudah akan kembali menjalankan mobil, berniat mengunjungi Namjoon di apartement-nya dan bicara baik-baik, Yoongi sempatkan membaca pesan masuk di ponselnya. Dari Jimin.

 _'Hyung, kau tidak membuat Kookie terlambat juga kan?'_

 _'Oh selamat pagi, Yoongi hyung. Semoga harimu menyenangkan. Dan sampaikan ciuman dariku untuk Kookie :* '_

Yoongi merasa hidupnya semakin rumit saja jika seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck, ia belum mengubah passwordnya setelah bertahun-tahun."

Yang Yoongi maksud adalah apartement Namjoon. Sebelum mereka menikah dan membeli rumah yang sekarang Yoongi tempati, ia sempat tinggal disini beberapa bulan. Saat itulah Namjoon putuskan menggunakan tanggal lahir Yoongi sebagai password barunya. _Cheesy_ memang, tapi Yoongi akui dulu ia sempat tersipu. Kim Namjoon itu, memang _cheesy_ adalah salah satu daya tariknya

Yoongi memasuki apartement dan disambut keheningan. Lampu ruang tengah mati, begitupun dengan lampu-lampu di ruangan lain. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yoongi menyadari bahwa Namjoon tak ada disini. Laki-laki itu hanya menang tinggi saja menurut Yoongi yang sebenarnya adalah Namjoon tidak begitu menyukai gelap. Hal yang sama menular pada Jungkook sekarang-sekarang ini.

"Kemana dia? Apa bekerja lagi?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Meraih ponselnya dari saku mantel yang ia kenakan, ingin langsung menghubungi Namjoon untuk menanyakan keberadaannya. Disaat yang sama ponselnya bergetar-getar menandakan satu panggilan yang masuk.

 **Namjoonie**

Yoongi berdecak, iri karena Namjoon sepertinya akan punya umur panjang.

"Yak! Kim Namjoon!" Teriakannya untuk rasa kesal yang sudah menumpuk sedari ia bangun tidur. Namjoon memang terbiasa menjadi sasaran kekesalannya.

"Maaf, dengan Min Yoongi?"

Alis Yoongi mengkerut heran mendengar suara di seberang sana, terlalu lembut untuk bisa disebut milik Namjoon.

"Ya, ini siapa? Dimana Namjoon?" Tidak mungkin Namjoon diculik dan semacamnya kan? Tubuhnya saja jauh lebih besar dari Yoongi. Tapi kekhawatiran itu tetap saja ada di nada suaranya.

"Tenanglah, saya Kim Seokjin dan Namjoon baik-baik saja. Hanya.. Sedikit kurang sehat."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Selain kedua orangtuanya Namjoon sendiri, mungkin Yoongi lah yang paling tahu sifat ceroboh kelewat akut yang Namjoon miliki. Bagaimana jika setelah pertengkaran kemarin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengannya? Namjoon memang orang paling mengesalkan yang Yoongi kenal-yang kedua Jimin- tapi tak pernah berharap hal buruk menimpanya.

"Ia baik-baik saja, Yoongi-ssi. Saya jamin itu. Anda bisa tenang sekarang." Yoongi berpikir apa kepanikannya terlalu jelas hingga si penelepon ini bisa merasakannya. "Bisa tolong datang ke rumah sakit Mirae bersama Jungkook? Namjoon di rawat disini dan saya dokter yang menolongnya."

Oh, Yoongi tidak tahu apa ini kabar yang melegakan. Setidaknya Namjoon tidak di culik kan?

"Saya akan datang. Tapi sebelumnya, saya ingin bicara dengan Namjoon."

Jeda beberapa detik seperti Kim Seokjin sedang menanyakan kesediaan Namjoon untuk bicara dengan Yoongi. _Hell_ , lihat saja jika sampai ia berani menolak -gumaman Yoongi dalam hati.

.

Namjoon menelan ludahnya susah payah saat Seokjin bilang kalau Yoongi ingin bicara dengannya. Jujur saja Namjoon belum siap dan belum ingin, tapi ia tahu Yoongi akan benar-benar membunuhnya jika ia menolak.

"Berikan padaku, hyung."

Jawabannya di sambut senyuman Seokjin, mengisi kembali keberanian Namjoon.

"Ya, hyung?"

"Oh _God_." Di sisi lain, Yoongi baru bisa merasakan kelegaan saat mendengar suara Namjoon. Ia bersandar pada dinding dekat pintu untuk menopang tubuhnya. "Namjoon, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Mengkhawatirkanku?" Terlalu banyak menyakiti Yoongi membuat Namjoon berpikir kalau ia tidak pantas mendapat perhatian sekecil apapun darinya.

"Kau akan senang jika aku menjawab ya?" Suaranya terdengar sinis dan Namjoon sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

"Mungkin."

"..."

"Yoongi, aku sungguh menyesal untuk yang kemarin. Maafkan aku."

"Kita bicarakan semuanya saat aku kesana nanti, bersama Jungkook. Istirahatlah, Namjoon. _Bye_."

Dan panggilan pun terputus. Namjoon menatap kosong layar ponsel. Seketika rasa bersalah itu kembali menguasainya.

"Namjoon? Aku membuatnya bertambah buruk ya?" Pertanyaan Seokjin mengacaukan lamunannya dan Namjoon bersyukur untuk itu.

Ia berusaha mengukir senyumnya saat Seokjin menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran. Namjoon berpikir, apa hidupnya seburuk itu hingga semua orang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tidak, hyung. Hanya saja aku benci membuat Yoongi selalu khawatir."

Seokjin mengangguk mengerti karena mungkin ia merasakan hal yang sama dengan Yoongi disana. Yang ia tidak mengerti adalah mengapa dalam sekali perasaan yang ia gunakan pada seseorang yang baru ia temui. Diam-diam, Seokjin sangat tak menyukai sifatnya yang mudah terjatuh pada hal bernama cinta. Tapi, serius, jatuh cinta dengan Namjoon? Secepat ini?!

"Jangan dipikirkan, hyung. Hal baiknya Jungkookie akan datang siang nanti. Aku harus berterimakasih padamu." Senyum yang lebih baik dari Namjoom membuat Seokjin juga ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Di pandangan Seokjin, Namjoon memiliki postur tubuh dan cara berpikiran yang gentle tapi saat tersenyum dan _dimple_ -nya muncul, ia punya sisi _cute_ yang membuat orang lain ingin ikut tersenyum apapun masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi.

"Sama-sama, senang bisa membantumu."

Lalu bagi Namjoon, senyum Seokjin sudah cukup menjadi bahan pertimbangan untuknya lebih lama menginap di rumah sakit. "Kau sudah terlalu banyak membantuku."

Seokjin mengambil langkah mendekati Namjoon yang berbaring di atas ranjangnya, masih dengan senyuman yang seolah tak menyisakan Namjoon udara untuk bernafas. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil bayaranku dari sarapan yang kau habiskan. Harus habis, Namjoonie."

Namjoon berdecak, mengharapkan gugupnya akan hilang. "Aku orang dewasa, Jin hyung, bukan pasien anak-anak yang biasa kau tangani. Jangan menggunakan metode yang sama padaku." Meski jika boleh jujur metodenya berhasil, terbukti dengan Namjoon yang menegakkan dirinya untuk duduk dan menaruh nampan berisi menu makanan di atas pangkuannya. "Aku akan makan, oke?"

Tawa manis meluncur indah dari bibir sang dokter. Namjoon sedikit bangga karena menjadi penyebab untuk itu.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" Tanyanya dengan mulut penuh terisi daging. Seokjin menggelengkan kepala, sadar betapa _clumsy_ -nya pasien yang satu ini.

"Aku akan pergi saat Yoongi dan Jungkook ada disini untuk menemanimu."

"Aku tidak perlu di temani."

"Ya, aku yang ingin menemanimu."

Lalu waktu seolah berhenti bagi Seokjin. Beberapa detik terlewat dan ia sadar kalau sudah salah bicara. Tidak salah sepenuhnya memang, hanya terlalu jujur. Terlalu sangat jujur pada apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Namjoon berhenti mengunyah saat berhasil memproses kalimat Seokjin. Ia juga nyaris ingin tertawa melihat bagaimana wajah Seokjin memerah sampai ke telinga. _Cute_ sekali, ya Tuhan.

"Jangan-jangan kau menahanku untuk tidak pulang hari ini karena belum rela kehilangan pasien tampan sepertiku."

Sekalian saja Namjoon goda kalau begini. Lihat sejauh apa sang dokter manis akan bereaksi.

"T..tentu saja tidak!" Kelihatan sekali kalau sekarang Seokjin menghindari kontak mata dengan yang lebih muda. Demi Tuhan, Seokjin bukan remaja lagi tapi godaan seperti ini saja tidak berhasil ia tangani.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar! Aku ingin ke toilet dulu, habiskan sarapanmu, Namjoon."

Namjoon tersenyum dan mengangguk saja. Mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar berterimakasih lebih banyak pada Seokjin nantinya karena dua hal besar telah berhasil ia lakukan untuk Namjoon. Pertama, merawat Namjoon yang kadar nutrisinya sangat memprihatinkan. Dan karena Seokjin, pertama kalinya Namjoon berhenti sejenak memikirkan perasaannya pada Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sorry, Jiminie nya chapter depan lagi~ dan terbongkar sudah kalau ini MPreg! Kkkkkk akan aku tambahin warning di summary-nya deh

Aku tunggu kehadirannya di kotak review. Kalian bisa kasih saran buat chapter depan-depannya karena aku sendiri masih belum punya plot yang tetap *labil emang*

Oh ya yang minta Namjoon tetep sama Yoongi, sorry dear but it can't karena inti fic ini ya di perpisahan mereka. Tapi tetap akan ada beberapa flashback moment manis mereka kok ^^

Warm regards,

llala yang sedang mabok Bon Voyage.


	5. Chapter 5: Sadness

_**.**_

 _ **Hoseok: 29yo**_

 _ **Taehyung: 8yo**_

.

.

.

 **December, 2015 (1st year of marriage)**

Pintu mobil ia tutup dengan bantingan, lalu Namjoon berlari. Mengenakan piyama tidur yang ia lapisi jaket abu-abu, juga sandal rumah berkepala Ryan hadiah dari Yoongi. Menyusuri basement parkiran, menaiki lift dan menunggu dengan sangat tidak sabaran untuk sampai pada lantai 16 dimana studio Min PD berada. Jika benda di atas nakas kamarnya tadi benar-benar milik Yoongi, maka Namjoon berhasil memecah rekor sebagai suami paling brengsek yang pernah ada. Membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat adalah hal yang sangat ingin ia lakukan.

"Wow, wow, perhatikan langkahmu, bung!" Omelan dari orang yang Namjoon tabrak di depan lift karena ia ingin langsung berlari lagi.

Tapi suara yang tidak asing membuat Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya dan memperhatikan orang tersebut. "Jung Hoseok!" Yang ternyata rekan kerja Yoongi sekaligus sahabat terdekat mereka. Well, _technically_ , Hoseok ini yang memegang peran penting dalam perkembangan hubungannya dan Yoongi.

"Astaga, Namjoon?! Kukira kau gelandangan yang menerobos masuk, aku sudah berniat memanggil petugas keamanan asal kau tahu."

"Yoongi ada di ruangannya kan?" Yah tidak ada waktu lebih barang sedetik saja untuk meladeni ocehan panjang Hoseok, jadi Namjoon langsung ke intinya saja.

Dan ia di buat terkejut dengan aura sang sahabat yang biasanya hangat kini mulai mendingin apalagi caranya menatap Namjoon. "Ya, Yoongi mengunci diri di ruangannya."

Kini Namjoon tahu kenapa, Yoongi yang sudah mengunci diri dalam studio adalah hal buruk. Hoseok juga tahu, itulah kenapa ia menatap sinis Namjoon yang ia yakini sebagai penyebab hal buruk terjadi pada sahabatnya

"Kim Namjoon, dengar.. kau tahu aku bisa membunuh seseorang jika ia menyakiti Yoongi?" Namjoon kesulitan menelan ludah lalu mengangguk kecil, "Kau juga tahu hal itu tetap berlaku untukmu?"

Sebenarnya, dulu lebih sulit mendapatkan restu dari Hoseok dibanding kedua orang tua Yoongi. Karena itu Namjoon bersedia 'dibunuh' Hoseok jika gagal membahagiakan Yoongi.

"Hoseok, please, bantu aku bicara dengannya."

Hoseok menghela nafas, mulai merogoh saku _hoodie_ -nya untuk meraih sebuah kunci dengan gantungan Kumamon yang menghiasi. Cadangan kunci ruangan Yoongi yang memang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Bagaimana kunci cadangan itu bisa ada padanya, masih misteri.

"Kali ini kumaafkan karena kau telah berhasil membuatku jadi paman." Senyuman menyilaukan khas Jung Hoseok kembali, Namjoon sendiri dibuat bengong tapi tetap menerima kunci yang di berikan. "Selamat Namjoon! Jadilah ayah terbaik untuk keponakanku nantinya. Bye bye~"

Oh oh Namjoon tak pernah sebangga ini di hadapan Hoseok sebelumnya.

.

"Yoong?"

Namjoon di sambut kegelapan saat telah berhasil membuka pintu ruangan. Namjoon tidak terlalu menyukai gelap, tapi Yoongi justru kebalikannya. Di dalam kegelapan sana, sosok mungil itu terlihat dengan mudah. Berada pada kursi putarnya di kelilingi cahaya temaram yang berasal dari perangkat komputer di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar Namjoon mengukir senyum, berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu sepelan mungkin. Semakin dekat jaraknya dengan Yoongi, terlihat sang pemilik ruangan yang telinganya disumpal earphone putih, sesekali tubuhnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti _beat_ musik yang ia dengarkan. Namjoon ingat, Min Yoongi yang seperti ini adalah Min Yoongi yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dulu. Rasa yang masih sama hingga di detik sekarang ia memeluk Yoongi dari belakang.

"Aku minta maaf, sungguh." Bisikan dari Namjoon membuat Yoongi yang sempat menegang kembali rileks.

Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi yang otomatis mengizinkan dirinya tenggelam lebih jauh dalam pelukan Namjoon.

"Kau pikir berapa banyak lagi stock maaf yang aku punya hingga kau terus menerus memintanya dariku?" Sebuah sindiran khas Min Yoongi dan Namjoon menerimanya dengan lapang dada, bahkan jika harus menerima pukulan sekalipun.

"Aku harap masih tersisa satu untukku hari ini."

Saat Yoongi hanya menghela nafas, Namjoon tahu ia sudah mendapatkan angka satu itu. Dan Namjoon membalas dengan beberapa kecupan di pucuk kepalanya. Yoongi punya aroma pohon pinus yang menenangkan, memang pilihan aneh untuk selera parfum.

Perlahan kedua tangan Yoongi juga mulai terangkat. Mengusap lembut tangan Namjoon yang masih melingkari pundaknya, "Kau sudah melihatnya?" Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar seolah sang pembicara terlalu takut mendengar jawabannya nanti.

"Dua garis merah?"

Yoongi tertawa, lalu satu pukulan cukup keras ia berikan untuk lengan Namjoon. "Sebutan yang bagus untuk calon anakmu, Namjoon."

"Kau bahagia?"

Jika bisa Yoongi ingin berteriak kalau ia makhluk bumi yang paling bahagia saat ini. Namun hanya anggukan kepala dan senyum tulus yang ia keluarkan.

"Kau sendiri, bahagia?"

"Tak pernah sebahagia ini dalam hidupku. Terimakasih untuk segalanya, hyung."

Siang itu Namjoon menciumnya, membuat Yoongi tersenyum sepanjang hari dan melupakan rasa kesalnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS' Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin | Min Yoongi | Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Now I know that a love too deep brings a sad ending. I'll pray for your next love, that it won't be like us, that it'll be without pain. (다시 사랑한다면 by Chen, Chanyeol)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yoongi membuka mata. Menyadari dirinya yang sempat tertidur sesaat setelah memasuki studio dan menopang kepalanya di atas meja. Meski begitu, ia tidak yakin apa yang tadi sebuah mimpi atau kelebatan masa lalu yang tanpa sadar sedang ingin ia ingat kembali. Sialan memang. Ruang studionya ini terlalu banyak menyimpan kenangan yang sulit dilupakan.

Beberapa kali menggelengkan kepala, mengumpulkan lagi kesadarannya yang sempat berantakan. Ia putuskan untuk meninggalkan studionya sebentar, mungkin ke toilet dan mencuci muka. Pekerjaannya semakin menempuk untuk segera di selesaikan, sedangkan waktu yang ia miliki hanya tiga jam lagi sebelum menjemput Jungkook lalu berlanjut menjenguk Namjoon di rumah sakit. Ah, Kim Namjoon itu lagi.

Baru saja Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya, pintu ruangan terbuka. Menampilkan senyum seribu watt khas Park Jimin. "Hai, hyung!"

Sampai saat ini, Yoongi masih berusaha bagaimana caranya mengacuhkan Jimin seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada orang lain ketika mood-nya sedang buruk. Tapi selalu satu senyuman balasan yang muncul darinya.

"Masih berani manampakkan dirimu di hadapanku pagi ini?" Yoongi tetap berdiri, kedua tangannya dilipat di dada mencoba mengintimidasi yang lebih muda.

Jimin justru tertawa kecil karena Yoongi di matanya jadi terlihat menggemaskan. Setelah menutup kembali pintu dengan satu tendangan kecil kakinya, ia melangkah masuk, lalu tanpa aba-aba berhambur memeluk Yoongi yang cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Jimin. "Aku sudah minta maaf, hyung. Harus apa lagi?"

Tolong jangan suara itu. Yoongi punya kelemahan tersendiri jika Jimin sudah menggunakan nada seriusnya yang membuatnya balik terintimidasi.

"Belikan aku kopi."

Yang lebih muda menggeleng, menopang dagunya di bahu Yoongi. Matanya mengamati meja kerja disana. "Kau sudah menghabiskan satu gelas, Americano pula."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas, Jimin si tukang atur mulai menampakan dirinya. Jadi Yoongi diam saja, lama-lama merasa sangat nyaman di posisinya hingga berbicara saja rasanya malas. Pikirannya yang tadi layaknya benang kusut kini perlahan mulai mengurai seiring dengan ketenangan yang Yoongi dapatkan dari Jimin.

"Terjadi sesuatu pagi ini?" Bagi Jimin mudah sekali membaca isi pikiran Min Yoongi meski sang pemilik sudah menyembunyikannya sedemikian rupa. "Sudah menemui Namjoon hyung?"

Masih tak ada jawaban, Yoongi justru asik menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jimin meniru apa yang Jimin lakukan padanya. Nyaman sekali, pantas Jimin betah berlama-lama dalam posisinya.

"Hyung.." Panggilan lagi, pertanda Yoongi harus segera memberinya jawaban.

"Namjoon di rumah sakit." Lalu Jimin menarik dari dari pelukan, kedua tangannya mengcengkram bahu Yoongi yang mengerang kesal karena kenyamanan yang terlepas.

"Serius? Kenapa?!" Dari raut wajah dan nada pertanyaannya tentu saja Jimin terkejut.

Yoongi menghirup oksigennya lagi, "Tidak tahu, dokter bilang akan menjelaskan semuanya saat aku tiba disana nanti." Ia memutar langkah untuk kembali menduduki kursi putar kesayangannya. Bermain sedikit dengan beberapa putaran, "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Jiminie?"

Kini Yoongi secara harfiah sudah menggulung dirinya di atas kursi, kedua kaki yang ia naikkan dan di lipat ke dada. Separuh wajahnya ia gunakan untuk menatap Jimin yang masih berdiri, separuhnya lagi tenggelam dalam lipatan tangannya.

"Tentu saja kau harus menjenguknya, hyung!"

"Lalu setelahnya bagaimana? Setelah aku menjenguknya hari ini, apa yang akan terjadi?" Yoongi mulai menyuarakan isi pikirannya yang rumit. Ia ingin sekali membuat segalanya terlihat sederhana seperti apa yang dua tahun ini ia jalani, bekerja dan mengurus bocah kelinci kesayangannya. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa masih ada Namjoon dalam pikirannya, lalu sekarang Jimin yang perlahan masuk dan mengambil peran penting untuk penyembuhan hatinya yang terluka.

Yoongi merasa bodoh sekali, egois lebih tepatnya. Saat semua orang memikirkannya, mementingkannya, ia justru terus-terusan bersikap tidak peduli. Kenapa hidupnya serumit ini? Kenapa tidak bisa sesederhana kehidupan orang lain? Yoongi ingin menangis saja.

Situasi nyaris serupa dengan masa lalu, saat Jimin memeluk dirinya dari belakang.

"Hyung, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan Jimin yang selalu masuk daftar di hindari oleh Yoongi. Jimin memang sudah resmi memintanya menjadi kekasih yang Yoongi jawab dengan persetujuan. Kejahatan Yoongi adalah tak pernah mengatakan hal itu secara langsung. Yoongi pikir Jimin akan mengerti, memang apa yang di harapkan dari seseorang yang terlanjur di kecewakan oleh ikatan cinta bernama pernikahan? Yoongi bersumpah tak akan semudah dulu mengikuti perasaan melankolisnya.

"Untuk sekarang yang aku tahu, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Cukup puas dengan jawaban yang otaknya proses dan di suarakan. Yoongi hanya ingin Jimin tetap bersamanya, memeluknya seperti ini, membuat Yoongi lupa bahwa masa lalu pernah melukainya, bisakah?

Kekecewaan Jimin sedikit berkurang kali ini, ia bisa tersenyum di balik pundak Yoongi. Sang produser bukan tidak mencintainya, hanya butuh waktu untuk itu. Jimin akan dengan senang hati memberi seluruh waktunya pada Yoongi. "Kalau begitu, lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku percaya nantinya kau akan tetap kembali padaku kan?"

Mungkin Jimin menyadari masih ada rasa yang tersisa untuk masa lalunya Min Yoongi. Lalu Jimin bisa apa selain percaya padanya? Ia hanya punya sedikit janji untuk kebahagiaan masa depan Yoongi

"Kau hangat, Jiminie."

.

.

.

.

Hebatnya dua buah lagu berhasil Yoongi selesaikan sebelum jam makan siang, terimakasih untuk Park Jimin dan ciumannya. Meski begitu ia tetap tidak bisa menemani Yoongi menjemput Jungkook di sekolah. Yoongi langsung cemberut mendengarnya hanya untuk mendapat satu kecupan tambahan di bibirnya. Jimin menitipkan tiga buah _choco bar_ sebagai hadiah untuk Jungkook, hadiah dalam rangka apa Jimin sendiri juga tidak tahu.

 _"Katakan saja hadiah karena ia sudah menjadi anak paling menggemaskan di seluruh dunia."_

 _"Park Jimin, jangan menggombali anakku!"_

Yoongi sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman sekolah. Lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi, jadi ia menunggu dekat pintu keluar utama dimana Jungkook bisa akan langsung melihatnya. Sedikit risih karena cukup banyak ibu-ibu yang juga menunggu anaknya, bisa ia rasakan beberapa tatapan mata yang mengarah padanya disertai bisikan-bisikan kecil yang tak bisa ia dengar jelas.

"Appa!" Sempat menghilang dalam lamunan, Yoongi disadarkan oleh teriakan riang Jungkook. Mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sang bocah kelinci menggemaskan sedang berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya, yang tak lama sebuah pelukan menerjang Yoongi yang sudah dalam keadaan berlutut.

" _Aigoo_ , tak usah berlarian, Jungkookie. Kalau terjatuh bagaimana?" Seperti biasa, yang di tegur malah tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Yoongi dengan mudah tersenyum juga, memang Jimin mampu mengurangi kepenatan pikirannya, tapi Jungkookie ini yang bisa menjernihkan kembali isi pikirannya hanya dengan satu senyuman.

Dan satu lagi kecupan bibir Yoongi dapatkan hari ini, Jungkook pelakunya. "Maaf. Tapi Kookie kangen appa! Oh tadi Kookie belajar menggambar dan mewarnai. Lihat, appa, tangan Kookie jadi berwarna-warni walaupun Seonsaengnim sudah bantu Kookie mencuci tangan. Tidak apa-apa kan? Tangan Kookie jadi bagus, nanti Kookie juga akan beritahu daddy. Appa, kalau wajah Kookie warna-warni juga bagus tidak?"

Jika sudah berdua begini dengan Kookie yang berada dalam gendongan Yoongi dan terus mengocehi tentang harinya di sekolah, keramaian di sekitar pun seolah menghilang. Yoongi tidak lagi mendengar bisikan para ibu yang tadi terdengar. " _Andwae_ ~ appa suka wajah Kookie yang seperti ini saja." Yoongi mulai berjalan menuju tempat ia tadi memarkir mobil. Satu dua kecupan masih ia berikan pada Jungkook yang masih sesekali mengoceh.

Banyak hal dalam hidup yang Yoongi sesali, tentang bagaimana sesuatu tidak berjalan seperti apa yang diharapkan. Tapi kehadiran Jungkook adalah hadiah tak ternilai. Membuat Yoongi berpikir akan tetap memilih kehidupannya yang sekarang jika ia di lahirkan kembali.

"Baiklah, Kookie tidak jadi mewarnai wajah. Appa, kita akan kemana? Bertemu daddy?" Lihatlah bagaimana binar mata bulat itu terlihat saat berpikir mereka akan menemui daddy-nya. Yoongi berdecak gemas dan memberi satu lagi kecupan di hidung Jungkook.

"Ya, kita akan menemui daddy. Kookie senang?"

"Yeaaaayyyy!"

Aish, kadang Yoongi heran sendiri ketika tiba-tiba Jungkook yang pemalu bisa bertingkah hyper seperti sekarang. Melompat-lompat dalam gendongan Yoongi yang mulai tampak kerepotan. Tubuh Jungkook bertambah besar sedikit lagi saja, mungkin Yoongi tidak akan sanggup menggendongnya lebih dari lima belas menit.

"Tapi sebelum itu kita makan siang dulu. Kookie mau makan apa?"

" _Yanggochi_ , appa! _Yanggochi_!"

.

.

.

Namjoon tertidur ketika mereka tiba, bahkan Seokjin yang mengangkat panggilan dari Yoongi saat ingin menanyakan nomor ruangan.

"Dokter Kim!" Jungkook melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Yoongi dan berlari menuju Seokjin yang duduk di kursi samping ranjang. Yoongi masih bingung tentang darimana asalnya energi Jungkook yang selalu berlebihan, ia curiga ini akibat terlalu tidak menyukai Jung Hoseok saat sedang hamil.

Dokter Kim? Yoongi jadi ingat semalaman Jungkook bercerita tentangnya.

"Hai, Jungkookie." Seokjin berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan sang bocah yang gigi-giginya terlihat karena terus tersenyum. Rambut hitam Jungkook yang tebal diacak lembut oleh Seokjin, menghasilkan kekehan tawa yang menggemaskan.

"Kim Seokjin-ssi?"

Sampai Yoongi mengintrupsi interaksi tersebut. Ia sedikit terkejut karena baru kali ini Jungkook tidak menjadi anak pemalu saat bertemu orang baru.

Sapaannya di balas anggukan kepala beserta senyum yang mengembang. Jika boleh jujur, Yoongi akui ketampanan dokter ini yang di atas rata. "Ya, saya Kim Seokjin. Senang bertemu dengamu, Yoongi-ssi." Uluran tangan diberikan, Yoongi langsung menyambutnya tanpa ragu.

"Sebenarnya, Dokter Kim, saya tidak terlalu menyukai percakapan yang formal." Sudah menjadi rahasia umum tentang gaya Min Yoongi yang _blak-blakan_. Seokjin sebagai orang yang baru mengenalnya pun dapat mengerti itu, jadi ia tertawa kecil, menyudahi jabatan tangan mereka.

"Kau tahu, Namjoon juga mengatakan hal yang semacam itu saat berkenalan." Matanya melirik ke arah sosok yang masih pulas di atas ranjang. "Kalau begitu, panggil aku Jin saja. Kita seumuran kan, Yoongi?"

Jika Yoongi boleh jujur lagi, ia menyukai cara sang dokter memperlakukan orang yang baru di kenal. Membuat nyaman dan Yoongi merasa sudah langsung menjadi temannya. "Sepertinya begitu." Kali ini Yoongi menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya juga.

Seokjin mengangguk kecil, ia menunduk karena merasa ada yang menarik-narik celana panjangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si bocah kelinci yang kehadirannya sempat di lupakan oleh orang dewasa disana. "Dokter Kim, Kookie ingin melihat daddy."

" _Here you go_ , Kookie." Dengan begitu Seokjin mengangkatnya, meraih kursi yang tadi ia duduki untuk Jungkook berdiri disana.

Kini sang bocah bisa melihat jelas daddy-nya yang sedang terbaring. Kesedihan seketika menghampirinya, daddy yang biasa akan selalu tersenyum untuk Kookie apapun keadaannya jadi Kookie jarang sekali sedih.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Namjoon? Terakhir bertemu di taman sepertinya ia masih bisa berdiri normal, sekarang menyedihkan sekali." Kali ini ia begitu mengkhawatirkan Namjoon dan tidak sedang ingin membohongi siapapun dengan menutupi perasaannya, begitupun pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangannya mulai terangkat meraih milik Namjoon yang dipasangi jarum infus. Namjoon benar-benar terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih menyedihkan dibanding dulu ketika Yoongi memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Perasaannya kembali serumit pagi tadi, Namjoon selalu berhasil membuatnya seperti ini.

"Namjoon kekurangan nutrisi yang masuk kategori akut. Berat badannya di bawah standard rata-rata tinggi badannya, kadar karbohidrat dan protein miliknya juga di bawah normal."

Dapat Seokjin rasakan secara nyata kesedihan milik Yoongi. Aneh baginya, Seokjin memang seorang dokter yang terbiasa menghadapi kesedihan dan keputusasaan para pasien beserta keluarganya, tapi rasanya tak pernah sejelas ini seolah Seokjin adalah bagian dari mereka sejak lama.

"Setelah beberapa hari perawatan intensif, aku yakin Namjoon akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir, Yoongi-ya."

Sedikit lebih baik, Yoongi membalas Seokjin dengan senyuman. Aura milik Seokjin disana menenangkan sekali, mungkin seorang dokter memang seperti itu. Kalau begitu Yoongi pikir seharusnya Jimin memilih profesi sebagai dokter saja.

"Terimakasih banyak, Jin. Maaf telah merepotkanmu sejauh ini."

Diam-diam Yoongi mulai lagi dengan kebiasaan buruknya, menyalahkan diri sendiri. Genggaman tangannya pada Namjoon tanpa sadar menguat, hal yang sama dilakukan Kookie di lengan kiri Namjoon, meniru apa yang di lakukan Yoongi. Ia sadar, ini semua karena sikap tidak peduli yang seenaknya ia jadikan tameng untuk melindungi diri dari sakit hati yang pernah ia rasakan. Tapi lihat sekarang hasilnya, seseorang yang dulu sangat ia cintai kini terbaring tidak berdaya di rumah sakit. Mungkin hanya tinggal menunggu waktu ketidakpeduliannya itu menyakiti Park Jimin atau bahkan Jungkook.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu, hyung."

Namjoon yang sudah bangun menyeret paksa pikiran Yoongi dari lamunannya. Berdecak saat mata mereka bertemu dan menyadari sebuah tangisan disana.

"Daddy." Sapaan lembut yang tak biasanya dari Kookie, terlihat sama menyedihkannya dengan Yoongi disana.

Di sisi lain, Seokjin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tersenyum dalam ruangan.

"Hai, _bunny_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

I'll stop in here. Let me know your feel about this chapter. Aura kesedihan yang ada di chapter ini bikin aku kesulitan membuat adegan fluff dan merangkai kata-katanya jadi aku simpan untuk chapter depan yang akan aku janjikan di penuh bunga-bunga fluffy kkkkk

Yang minta Hoseok udah muncul nih walaupun cuma di flashback, kedepannya tetap akan ada kok. Dan Taetae minggu depan janji, perannya udah pada bisa nebak lah ya. Masih ada masa lalu Seokjin, Yoongi yang akan mulai membuka diri, kesabaran Park Jimin yang ada batasnya, Namjoon yang berusaha semua orang agar bahagia, dan Kookie dengan sedikit permasalahan sebagai anak broken home. Jadi masih akan sangat panjang dan alur yang lambat, kasih tahu aku ya kalau ini mulai membosankan, siapa tahu bisa aku percepat hehehe

Serius aku sayang kalian semua, readers! Review kalian kece-kece sumpah! Aku tunggu review selanjutnya ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Blessing

.

 **5 January, 2016 (10th week of pregnancy)**

"Mau kemana?"

Yoongi sedikit terlonjak dalam langkah yang ia ambil saat suara Namjoon memenuhi ruang kamar dengan pertanyaannya. Memutar kembali langkahnya untuk menghadap Namjoon yang sudah sepenuhnya bangun dan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Kau butuh sesuatu, hyung?" Pertanyaan kedua darinya.

Sebenarnya diam-diam Yoongi sedikit takjub, Namjoon biasanya adalah tipe orang yang mati sementara dalam tidur, Yoong bertaruh jika bom meledak sekalipun di depan rumah mereka ia tak akan bangun. Kali ini Namjoon terbangun hanya karena suara langkah kaki Yoongi, juga kehangatan di sisi lain ranjang yang menghilang. Entah keajaiban seperti apa yang menghampiri rumah mereka malam ini.

"Makan ramyeon." Pada dasarnya Yoongi memang bukan orang yang banyak bicara. Tapi semenjak hamil, kemalasannya untuk bersuara dan merangkai kata semakin menjadi saja.

Namjoon mengerutkan kening, apalagi saat matanya melirik jam di atas dinding sana. "Di jam dua pagi?"

Sebuah anggukan beserta jawaban, "Memang tidak boleh?" Dalam hati sudah bersiap menendang Namjoon jika berani melarangnya.

"Boleh saja, asal aku yang memasak. Ayo!" Namjoon menyibak selimut hangatnya. Lalu menyusul Yoongi yang sudah nyaris berada di depan pintu.

"Ah, pakai sweatermu, Yoong." Ia membelokan langkah menuju lemari di sebelan kanan ruangan, mencari sweater hitam milik Yoongi disana.

Demi Tuhan, sekarang jam dua pagi di bulan Januari yang masih beku. Namjoon rasa piyama saja tak membantu Yoongi hangat.

"Namjoon, kita hanya ke dapur. Bukan keluar rumah, bodoh." Sedari tadi Yoongi diam saja melihat suaminya yang terus bicara dan mengacak-ngacak lemari. "Sweaterku di lemari gantung sebelah kiri!" Tapi Yoongi yang sebenarnya memang sedikit kedinginan, karena itu ia semakin ingin makan ramyeon dengan asap yang masih mengepul. "Cepatlah!"

"Jangan berteriak, Yoongi, anak kita nanti ketakutan." Namjoon menghampirinya lagi bersama sweater yang sudah ia temukan berkat petunjuk Yoongi.

Membantu Yoongi memakai sweater, sementara ia mendengarkan omelan lagi. Akhir-akhir ini ia semakin sering mendapatkannya dari Yoongi, Hoseok bilang 'sih itu bawaan bayi. Hoseok bukan dokter, tapi anehnya Namjoon percaya padanya.

"Kau tidak akan menghancurkan dapurku di jam dua pagi kan?"

"Hyung, aku tidak separah itu. Hanya ramyeon, bukan hal yang sulit."

.

Hanya ramyeon instan, memang bukan hal yang sulit. Tapi akan berbeda jika Kim Namjoon yang membuatnya.

"Namjoon, airnya terlalu banyak jadi tidak ada rasanya." Komentar dari Yoongi setelah satu suapan ia telan.

"Benarkah? Aku sudah mengikuti petunjuk pada kemasannya."

Namun saat mencoba ramyeon yang mangkuknya sudah Yoongi jauhkan (tanda ia tak ingin memakannya lagi), Namjoon setuju dengan apa yang di katakan Yoongi. "Kau benar, ini tidak enak. Kubuatkan lagi saja, tunggu ya."

Belum sempat ia berdiri dari kursinya, Yoongi menggenggam tangannya di atas meja. Dan senyum manis yang muncul darinya sama sekali tidak ada dalam prediksi Namjoon malam ini, apalagi setelah kegagalan ramyeon yang sedang sangat ingin Yoongi nikmati.

"Terimakasih, Namjoonie. Tapi aku sudah tidak ingin makan ramyeon."

Manis, serius. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Min Yoongi yang tadi mengomel saat Namjoon memakaikannya sweater. Jadi untuk sesaat Namjoon tak berkutik, menikmati pemandangan langka dari Yoongi di hadapannya.

"Aku mengantuk." Gumaman lain dari Yoongi, menyadarkan Namjoon dari lamunan indahnya.

"Ah, kau mau kembali tidur?"

Lalu Yoongi mengangguk, membuat Namjoon nyaris memekik norak tentang betapa imutnya Yoongi yang ini. Rambut hitam yang mencuat berantakan, mata sipitnya yang sayu, bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut. Entah ini efek kehamilannya atau bagaimana, yang jelas Namjoon tak bisa berhenti bersyukur.

"Ba..baiklah, kita ke kamar dan tidur." Namjoon berdiri dari kursinya, memutari meja makan untuk menghampiri Yoongi. "Mau kugendong atau.."

"Jalan saja."

"Oke." Tangan kanan Namjoon melingkari pundak Yoongi, memberi topangan tambahan saat ia berjalan karena Yoongi terlihat akan tertidur saat itu juga.

"Maaf, aku mengacaukan ramyeon-mu."

Di minggu kesepuluh kehamilannya ini, rasa mual memang tidak begitu menganggu Yoongi. Morning sickness yang banyak di khawatirkan saat kehamilan juga tidak banyak Yoongi rasakan, hanya beberapa kali saja, itupun masih bisa Yoongi tangani dengan tidur lebih lama dan bangun di siang hari. Akibatnya ia akan melewati sarapan. Bangun tidur hanya mau minum susu. Yang menjadi masalah adalah nafsu makannya yang berkurang drastis. Selama Namjoon bekerja, ibunya atau ibu Yoongi akan berkunjung untuk memantau keadaan Yoongi yang memang jadi mengambil cuti di tiga bulan pertama kehamilan untuk istirahat total. Tapi namanya juga Min Yoongi, tetap saja berkutat dengan beat-beat musik dalam studionya di rumah.

Intinya sekarang Namjoon merasa bersalah sekali karena sudah mengacaukan nafsu makan Yoongi yang tadi muncul.

"Kau tidak meminta maaf karena telah mengacaukan hidupku?" Ucap Yoongi diiringi tawa kecilnya.

" _Rhyme_ yang bagus, hyung."

"Benarkah? Akan aku masukan sebagai lirik lagu dari beat yang sedang kukerjakan."

Mungkin seperti, _kau meminta maaf karena mengacaukan ramyeon-ku tapi dimana maafmu untuk hidupku yang kau buat kacau_. Menurut mereka itu akan jadi lirik yang keren.

"Berhenti bekerja dan beristirahatlah. Apa gunanya kau mengambil cuti?"

Mereka telah sampai di kamar, Namjoon pilih menggunakan kamar tamu di lantai bawah untuk melanjutkan malam mereka di banding harus menaiki tangga lagi menuju kamar utama dengan Yoongi yang sudah setengah tidur.

Dengan hati-hati ia membaringkan Yoongi di ranjang, membantu melepas sandal rumah yang Yoongi kenakan. Saat tanpa di duga Yoongi masih memiliki kesadaran untuk membalas pertanyaan Namjoon, "Untuk bisa bersama denganmu, tapi kau malah terus pergi bekerja."

Ingin sekali Namjoon ikut mengambil cuti juga besoknya, tapi saat itu deadline masih terlalu penting baginya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS' Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin | Min Yoongi | Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Forgiving is not forgetting. It's letting go of the hurt. - Unknown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hai, Bunny."

Namjoon tersenyum, merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut terjangan Jungkook yang memeluknya. Ia juga sedikit menggeser posisinya agar bisa menarik tubuh Jungkook untuk ikut berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Daddy, apa ini sangat sakit?" Tatapan Jungkook mengarah pada jarum infus yang menancap pada punggung tangan kanan Namjoon, ia meringis ngeri. Mempertanyakan dalam hati kenapa ada selang panjang yang menempel disana.

Namjoon mengalihkan tatapan sang anak dari sana, meraih dagunya agar mata mereka bertemu, lalu menghujani wajah menggemaskan itu dengan kecupan ringan.

"Geli, daddy." Jungkook berusaha menghindar. Ia bisa mendengar tawa milik appa dan Dokter Kim disana dan merasa malu karenanya, Jungkook kan sudah sekolah tapi daddy justru masih memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. "Daddy~"

Serangan Namjoon sudah berhenti, sekarang mereka menertawai rambut Jungkook yang berantakan. Menghasilkan cemberut menggemaskan dari sang anak.

"Lihat, daddy tidak kesakitan kan?" Ucap Namjoon dengan nada bangga, meski masih sedikit serak dari biasanya.

"Benarkah?" Kini mata bulat Jungkook kembali berbinar.

"Tentu saja, daddy kan kuat."

"Seperti _Aiyon Men_?"

Untuk sesaat Namjoon terdiam, berusaha keras menerjemahkan apa yang di maksud Jungkook dalam kalimatnya. Sementara Seokjin tertawa lagi, ia melirik Yoongi untuk meminta bantuan. Sampai akhirnya Yoongi membisikkan ' _Iron Man'_ sebagai jawaban.

"Ah, benar. Seperti _Iron Man._ "

"Woaaahhh."

Ada satu kebahagiaan kecil bagi seorang ayah, itu saat sang buah hati menatap dengan binar kebanggaan padanya. Seolah ayahnya adalah orang terhebat di muka bumi.

Sekarang giliran Namjoon merasakan kebahagiaan itu.

"Bagaimana sekolah hari ini, Kookie?"

Namjoon memulai lagi, karena jika dibiarkan Jungkook menatapnya seperti itu terlalu lama, mungkin Namjoon akan menangis. Kenyataannya ia sama sekali bukan ayah yang hebat.

"Oh oh, hari ini Kookie menggambar dan mewarnai. Lihat daddy, tangan Kookie jadi penuh warna, bagus ya? Padahal Kookie sudah mencuci tangan tapi warnanya tidak hilang. Kookie juga ingin wajah Kookie seperti ini, tapi appa bilang lebih suka wajah Kookie yang sekarang. Kalau daddy, lebih suka wajah Kookie yang mana?"

Rasanya hanya dengan mendengarkan Jungkook bercerita tentang harinya Namjoon tidak lagi membutuhkan rumah sakit beserta obat-obatan untuk menyembuhkan. Jungkook saja sudah cukup. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia syukuri dalam hidupnya adalah saat mendapat kesempatan menjadi seorang ayah untuk anak seperti Jungkook. Jadi ia rela menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk berterimakasih pada Yoongi karena membuatnya mendapat kesempatan itu.

"Daddy suka apapun tentang Kookie."

Ia menambah erat pelukannya pada tubuh kecil Jungkook, "Walaupun semalam Kookie mengompol?" Bisikan dari si bocah kelinci, yang dalam posisi seperti ini bisa dipastikan hanya Namjoon yang mendengar.

"Ini jadi rahasia kita lagi?" Jawaban dari Namjoon dengan bisikan yang sama. Merasakan sebuah anggukan dalam pelukannya. "Kalau appa tahu, Kookie akan dimarahi."

"Oke, _deal_." Yang ini sengaja Namjoon teriakan, seiring dengan pelukan mereka yang terlepas. Menyajikan pemandangan senyum lebar Jungkook yang menyilaukan seisi ruangan.

" _Deal_!"

Dua orang dewasa lain disana hanya mengerutkan kening penuh kebingungan. Sejak awal begitu menikmati adegan manis ayah dan anak yang tersaji, juga atmosfir hangat yang melingkupi ruang rawat. Perasaan tidak enak Yoongi sejak pagi tadi juga sudah menghilang sepenuhnya, Yoongi pikir ia menemukan alasan terbaik mengapa keluarga memiliki peran penting dalam hidup seseorang. Karena tanpa mereka berdua, Yoongi tidak yakin hidupnya akan berjalan sampai detik ini.

"Hai, hyung."

Sadar Namjoon sedang menatap intens padanya, Yoongi menarik turun senyumnya perlahan. Masih tetap tersenyum meski tidak selebar tadi. "Kau tampak menakjubkan sekali, Kim Namjoon."

Memang Yoongi mengucapkannya dengan nada yang manis sekali, tapi bahkan Seokjin disana saja tahu itu adalah sindiran telak untuk pasiennya. Apanya yang menakjubkan dari Kim Namjoon dalam balutan baju pasien berwarna biru, wajah pucat, serta infus yang tertanam di punggung tangan? Meski jika boleh jujur untuk baju pasien disana, Seokjin menemukan itu sedikit _cute_.

"Terimakasih. Kau juga manis seperti biasa."

Sial untuk Kim Namjoon, ia selalu bisa membalikkan keadaan. Lihat siapa sekarang yang di buat tak berkutik dengan wajah memerah.

"Yeay! Appa manis seperti gula-gula!" Dan Jungkook yang masih berada dalam dekapan Namjoon juga tidak membantu sama sekali. Yoongi menatap tajam pada mereka, yang justru menghasilkan tawa tambahan.

Menyisakan satu orang dalam ruangan yang justru tenggelam bersama dunianya sendiri. Mungkin tak ada yang menyadari satu air mata lolos darinya, terkadang moment yang terlalu indah justru menyakiti terlalu dalam.

"... Jin hyung?"

Hanya ujung dari pertanyaan Namjoon yang Seokjin dengar, beberapa kali berkedip mengumpulkan kembali pikirannya secara utuh setelah tadi sempat terpecah beberapa bagian.

"Ya? Kau memanggilku?"

Kini seluruh perhatian penghuni ruangan mengarah padanya, Seokjin jadi semakin gugup dan kebingungan.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan Yoongi, bisa tolong bantu menjaga Kookie?"

Seokjin masih butuh beberapa detik untuk memprosesnya, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum yang terlihat canggung. "Ah, ah, ehem. Tentu saja."

"Dokter Kim juga sakit ya?" Pertanyaan Jungkook yang bernada khawatir. Seokjin berusaha membuat senyumnya terlihat lebih baik, dan berhasil.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Jungkookie, mau melihat ruanganku? Kurasa aku punya satu _Iron Man_ disana, bagaimana?"

" _Aiyon Me_ n? Benarkah benarkah? Kookie mau kesana, daddy!"

Kebiasaan Jungkook saat terlalu antusias adalah melompat-lompat, tidak mempedulikan posisinya yang masih berada di atas ranjang. Bahkan Namjoon sempat meringis, selang infusnya tidak sengaja tertarik karena pergerakan aktif sang anak.

Menyadari hal itu, Seokjin segera mengambil alih sang bocah kelinci hiperaktif ke dalam dekapan lengannya. "Kalian bicaralah, ruanganku ada di lantai dua. Tanyakan pada resepsionis kalau masih bingung."

Yoongi berjalan mendekat, tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih banyak pada sang dokter yang sudah terlalu banyak menolong mereka. Sembari merapikan baju seragam Jungkook yang acak-acakkan.

"Jangan nakal, Jungkookie. Appa akan menyusul secepatnya."

"Appa juga ingin melihat _Aiyon Men_? Baiklah, Kookie tidak akan nakal."

"Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak, Jin."

"Sama-sama, Yoongi. Kami pergi. Bye~"

"Bye appa, bye daddy."

Namjoon melambaikan tangannya, sejak tadi tidak bicara lagi dan hanya memperhatikan. Sampai mereka menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup, Seokjin tidak tahu kalau airmatanya tadi terlihat oleh Namjoon.

"Astaga, anak itu sebenarnya sudah lancar bicara tapi justru masih kesulitan mengucapkan nama tokoh kesukaannya. Iya kan, Namjoon?"

Saat Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya, Namjoon masih tak berkedip menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup.

.

"Kim Seokjin itu.. cantik ya?"

"Tentu saja."

Yoongi berdecak. Ia yakin pikiran Namjoon masih berada entah dimana, tapi instingnya itu kuat sekali jika sudah menyangkut yang cantik-cantik.

"Eh kau tadi bilang apa, hyung?" Nah, lihat siapa yang pikirannya sudah menyatu.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Ia menarik kursi disana untuk di duduki. Tatapan dingin yang terlalu familiar bagi Namjoon, Yoongi tak bicara lagi dan meneruskan beberapa menit tetap sama. Namjoon tetap pada posisi berbaringnya. Siapapun bisa melihat Kim Seokjin memang cantik (dan tinggi, Yoongi tidak ingin menyebutnya), jadi sikap Namjoon itu wajar. Rasa kesal Yoongi lah yang tidak wajar.

"Hey, jangan seperti ini. Aku jadi berpikir kau cemburu." Candaan yang di lontarkan Namjoon sepertinya sedikit berguna, terlihat dari tatapan Yoongi yang sedikit melembut meski tetap saja masih menyeramkan.

"Kalau aku memang cemburu, kau mau apa?"

Percakapan mereka menaikkan temperatur suhu dalam ruangan, tidak tahu pasti hanya bentuk kiasan atau justru suhu musim gugur sungguhan memanas. Yang pasti Namjoon merasakan keringat mengalir turun dari pelipisnya, tanda kegugupan yang ia rasakan. Gagal mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia dan Yoongi berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Yoongi.." _Honorific_ sudah mulai Namjoon lupakan. Hal yang paling ia tidak suka adalah saat Yoongi menekannya hingga ke sudut dimana ia tak bisa berkutik lagi.

Sebenarnya Namjoon punya hak lebih untuk marah disini. Secara teori, Yoongi sudah bukan siapa-siapanya lagi, jadi kecemburuannya tidak memiliki alasan yang masuk akal. Tapi jika dilihat dari sudut perasaan, ia dan Yoongi masih terikat terlalu erat. Dua tahun yang ada belum cukup membuat mereka saling melepas sepenuhnya, Jimin sudah sedikit membantu hanya butuh tindakan Yoongi untuk membuat bantuan itu menjadi lebih berarti. Lagipula, Yoongi sendiri sudah terang-terangan menyuruhnya menemukan satu orang lagi sebagai bantuan tambahan agar ikatan mereka terlepas dengan sendirinya.

"Aku bercanda." Lalu kontak mata mereka terputus, mendadak dinding putih ruangan disana menjadi lebih menarik bagi Yoongi.

Namjoon lebih dari sekedar tahu yang barusan sama sekali bukan tipe candaan dari Yoongi. Tapi ia ikuti saja alur yang dimainkan karena tanpa sadar Namjoon telah menjadikan sosok Yoongi sebagai sutradara drama picisan ini.

"Oh, lucu sekali. Aku sampai tidak bisa berhenti tertawa." Tidak ada tawa apapun, hanya wajah datar Namjoon yang mencoba tak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

"Serius, Namjoon. Apa obrolan kita harus penuh sindiran seperti ini?!"

Ini dia Min Yoongi dengan emosinya yang meledak-ledak. Namjoon menyeringai, berhasil memancing keluar si tuan _tsundere_ adalah suatu kehormatan tersendiri.

"Kita bisa menghentikannya jika kau mau."

"Hentikan, kumohon."

Sudah disebutkan bahwa Yoongi yang menjadi pengatur disini ' _kan_?

"Kau dan Jungkook sudah makan siang?" Jadi Namjoon menurut dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah. Jungkook semakin terobsesi dengan _Yanggochi_."

Perlahan suasana kembali normal. Betapa hebatnya mereka membolak-balikan situasi seperti sebuah permainan anak kecil.

"Mungkin jika ada waktu kita bisa mengajaknya ke daerah timur tengah."

"Untuk apa?"

"Makan kebab."

"Di Seoul juga ada kebab, Namjoon."

Tawa Namjoon hadir, sepenuhnya mendinginkan suasana yang sempat memanas. Menghidupkan kembali _air conditioner_ yang sebenarnya tak pernah di matikan, hanya tertutup sementara oleh emosi dua orang di dalamnya.

"Kau sendiri belum makan, kapan mereka mengantarkan makan siangmu?"

Namjoon melirik jam di dinding disana, sudah setengah satu lewat. "Mungkin sebentar lagi. Pekerjaanmu bagaimana?"

Tentu saja Namjoon tidak lupa kalau minggu ini adalah gilirannya bersama Jungkook karena Yoongi sendiri sedang sangat sibuk oleh persiapan album baru artis yang ia tangani. Lalu hal di luar rencana terjadi, sudah pasti Yoongi yang paling dipusingkan.

"Sudah dua lagu kuselesaikan tadi pagi, Hoseok juga akan aku minta bantu. Jangan pikirkan apapun, Namjoon. Istirahat saja."

Inginnya Namjoon juga seperti itu, ia bahkan nyaris lupa seperti apa rasa tidur yang nyenyak. Untungnya semalam ia mendapatkan rasanya kembali. "Juga makanlah yang benar. Kau bukan Jungkook yang harus selalu diberitahu mana yang baik dan buruk. Selama ini aku bahkan rela bangun pagi untuk memasakkanmu makanan.."

"Maaf."

Kalimat panjang Yoongi dipotong oleh satu kata yang Namjoon tegas suarakan. Kontak mata di antara mereka kembali, Yoongi mengirup perlahan udaranya untuk ia hembuskan juga perlahan, menenangkan diri yang lagi-lagi terlalu terbuka dengan emosinya.

"Maaf untuk semua hal, Yoongi. Dua tahun perpisahan kita, empat tahun pernikahan, dan keseluruhan tahun kita saling mengenal. Maaf."

Entah sejak kapan Yoongi mulai menangis, sang pemilik tubuh pun tak mengetahuinya. Yoongi hanya tahu bahwa perasaannya ini rumit sekali.

"Hiduplah dengan baik, Kim Namjoon, biarkan aku membencimu dengan tenang."

Melihat Yoongi terisak sedemikan menyedihkan, Namjoon tak bisa lagi berbaring dalam kenyamanan, ia mengumpulkan tenaga berusaha mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang. Meraih salah satu tangan Yoongi untuk ia genggam dengan kedua tangannya. Tautan mereka masih terasa sangat pas, meski tak lagi sehangat dulu.

"Ya, aku akan memperbaiki hidupku. Menemukan seseorang seperti kau yang telah menemukan Jimin. Saat itu terjadi, tolong benci aku di sisa hidupmu."

Karena yang Yoongi pantas lakukan adalah membencinya, setelah apa yang Namjoon lakukan. Setelah puluhan luka ia torehkan pada kehidupan pernikahan yang Yoongi impikan. Yoongi harus membencinya.

.

.

.

.

Lewat lima belas menit Seokjin berada di ruangannya, Jungkook duduk di lantai berlapis karpet hijau dan tampak asik menyusun _puzzle_ bergambar buah-buahan dengan _action figure Iron Man_ milik Seokjin dipeluknya erat-erat. Seokjin sendiri menyempatkan diri membaca laporan perkembangan pasien-pasien rawatnya yang mungkin sudah ada di atas mejanya sejak pagi tadi. Meski begitu, ia tetap menaruh perhatian lebih pada Jungkook disana. Sesekali juga menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan karena dari pengamatan Seokjin, anak itu punya rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

"Dokter Kim, Kookie bosan."

Seokjin menunduk dan menemukan Jungkook sudah berada tepat di bawahnya, menarik-narik celana Seokjin untuk mendapat perhatian. Jadi Seokjin menyingkirkan map laporan yang sedang ia baca lalu mengangkat sang bocah untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kookie sudah makan?"

Di jawab dengan sebuah anggukan. Perkiraan selanjutnya adalah Jungkook yang mengantuk, mengingat pada jam segini adalah saat anak-anak seumurannya untuk tidur siang. Tapi jika di perhatikan lagi, anak ini masih terlalu jauh dari rasa kantuk. Jadi Seokjin pikir ia hanya benar-benar bosan setelah lima belas menit bermain sendirian.

"Kalau begitu, mau ikut aku berkeliling rumah sakit?" Sekalian saja ia ikut Seokjin menjalankan tugas untuk mengontrol pasien-pasiennya di kamar rawat, ini memang sudah jamnya.

"Mau mau mau!"

Awal berkenalan dengan Jungkook, Seokjin mengira anak ini adalah tipe pendiam yang malu-malu tapi setelah mengenalnya lebih jauh serta dari apa yang di ceritakan Namjoon, sang bocah kelinci adalah anak dengan energi berlebih.

"Boleh Kookie bawa _Aiyon Men_ -nya, Dokter Kim?"

"Tentu saja, sayang."

Jungkook memiliki sesuatu yang pernah tak bisa Seokjin jaga terlalu lama. Karena itu perasaan bersalah serta kehilangan yang menyiksa beberapa tahun terakhir hilang begitu saja ketika Seokjin memeluk Jungkook seerat mungkin.

.

Faktanya, Jungkook tetaplah anak pemalu saat bertemu orang-orang baru. Di ruang pertama adalah pasien demam berdarah bernama Junhong, berumur sembilan tahun. Seokjin dibantu seorang perawat untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sedang bertanya apa saja keluhan serta perkembangan baik sang anak. Sementara itu Jungkook terlihat bersembunyi di balik kaki jenjang Seokjin.

"Jungkookie, ayo berikan salam untuk hyung yang sedang sakit." Seokjin dan kelembutannya seperti memang di takdirkan menangani sifat Jungkook yang tadi sempat bercerita bahwa ia masih belum punya teman di sekolah barunya.

Seokjin pikir dengan cara mengajak sang anak berkeliling seperti ini untuk bertemu orang-orang baru, akan melatih keberaniannya. Jungkook perlahan mulai mengintip dari balik kaki Seokjin, tangan-tangannya masih menggenggam erat kain celana sang dokter. Semua orang dalam ruangan menahan tawa melihat tingkahnya apalagi saat pipi tembamnya mulai memerah karena malu.

"Hallo, hyung. Namaku Jungkook. Salam kenal." Meski sedikit terbata-bata, Jungkook berhasil mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum manis yang membuatnya semakin menggemaskan. Ibu dari Junghong dan perawat yang menemani Seokjin pun sampai memekik gemas.

Lalu tanpa di duga sang bocah mengambil langkah maju, menjauh beberapa langkah dari Seokjin ke arah ranjang di mana Junhong yang juga tersenyum sedang berbaring. "Ini hadiah dariku. Semoga cepat sembuh." Sebatang _choco bar_ yang Yoongi appa bilang hadiah dari Jiminie, kini terulur lewat telapak tangannya. Tinggi tubuhnya yang belum bisa mencapai ranjang membuat Jungkook harus berjinjit. Junhong sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke tepi ranjang untuk meraih hadiah _choco bar_ dari adik manis yang menurutnya lucu sekali.

"Terimakasih, Jungkookie. Kau baik sekali." Terdengar jelas keantusiasan Junhong dan semangatnya. Padahal saat Seokjin bertanya tadi ia masih terlihat lemas.

"I..iya sama-sama." Setelahnya Jungkook berlari, kembali bersembunyi di belakang kaki Seokjin yang sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Awal yang bagus untuk perkembangan sosialisasi sang bocah kelinci menggemaskan.

"Anakmu lucu sekali, Dokter Kim."

Komentar dari ibu Junhong, beberapa saat Seokjin dibuat tak berkutik, memang sejak awal ia tidak mengenalkan siapa Jungkook sebenarnya jadi bukan salah beliau memiliki anggapan seperti itu. Seokjin tahu rasa nyaman yang ia rasakan salah ketika anggapan itu muncul, hanya izinkan beberapa detik ia merasakannya sebelum memberi penjelasan.

"Jungkook anak temanku, nyonya."

Sekarang, perasaan irinya yang muncul pada Namjoon dan Yoongi karena telah berhasil membesarkan Jungkook meski dalam keadaan keluarga yang cukup sulit. Andai dulu Seokjin lebih kuat, mungkin ia bisa lebih membanggakan dirinya di hadapan ibu Junhong.

"Kami permisi dulu. Perawat Lee akan mengantarkan obat nanti dan Junhongie harus menghabiskannya agar cepat sembuh."

.

Pasien keempat yang mereka kunjungi akan sedikit istimewa. Namanya Kim Taehyung, berumur delapan tahun. Ia korban kekerasan dalam keluarga, luka-luka lebam yang ia dapat di sekujur tubuh adalah hasil karya sialan ayahnya setelah istrinya meninggal karena melahirkan Taehyung. Salah satu pasien kesayangan Seokjin karena memang hanya kasih sayang tulus yang ia butuhkan sekarang dan Seokjin berusaha memberi yang terbaik selama dua bulan ini perawatannya.

"Dokter Kim!"

Pekikan yang akhir-akhir ini semakin populer, persis Jungkook setiap memanggilnya penuh semangat. Banyak yang terkejut tentang kepribadian Taehyung yang tetap ceria dengan senyum kotak yang unik tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Hanya Seokjin yang tahu seberapa rapuhnya anak ini.

"Hai, Taehyungie. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, Dokter Kim!" Masih dengan nada tinggi kelewat semangat. Ia melompat turun dari ranjang, berlari kecil kearah Seokjin yang sudah berlutut untuk menyambutnya dengan pelukan. Berdasarkan laporan yang tadi ia baca, kondisi Taehyung memang semakin membaik, berapa lebam di wajahnya sudah mulai memudar meski masih terlihat satu dua goresan luka, hanya saja anak itu masih kesulitan untuk bisa tidur di malam hari. Seorang psikiater rumah sakit yang sempat Seokjin mintai bantuan berkata bahwa itu adalah sebuah efek trauma dimana kau tidak ingin memejamkan mata karena bayangan hal buruk yang selalu muncul dalam kegelapannya.

Tanpa sadar Seokjin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung.

Tuhan, mengapa ada orang tua yang menyia-nyiakan anugrah-Mu seperti ini? Di saat seorang Kim Seokjin sekarat oleh rasa kehilangan akan anugrah dari-Mu.

"Oh, ada kelinci!"

Jungkook, yang kini bersembunyi di balik kaki suster perawat (Dokter Kim di ambil alih!) mengerutkan alis dengan bibir yang mengerucut, sebuah tanda jika ia sedang kesal. Pertama, Dokter Kim melupakannya. Kedua, ia bukan kelinci! Walaupun appa dan daddy sering menyebutnya _bunny_ , tapi tetap saja Jungkook bukan kelinci. Mulai hari ini ia akan marah jika ada yang menyebutnya _bunny_ , kenapa tidak _Aiyon Men_ saja 'sih yang lebih keren?!

"Kookie bukan kelinci!" Balasnya dengan pekikan yang nyaris sama.

Taehyung, yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Seokjin melangkah mendekat kearah bocah imut yang menurutnya mirip kelinci. Sedangkan Jungkook sendiri masih setia bersembunyi di balik kaki sang perawat.

"Kookie? Aku Taehyung!"

Jungkook sampai melompat terkejut saat Taehyung muncul tepat di sampingnya, lengkap dengan senyum lebar dan teriakan bersemangatnya. Menurutnya, Taehyung ini aneh. Jungkook tidak menanyakan namanya tapi ia menyebutkan sendiri. Jungkook jadi tidak yakin ia ingin Taehyung menjadi temannya.

"Woah _, choco bar_." Mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung pada sisa satu batang _choco bar_ yang ia genggam.

Perlahan Jungkook mulai memberanikan diri menatap langsung wajah anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi di hadapannya dan bekas-bekas luka disana membuat Taehyung terlihat bertambah aneh di mata Jungkook, meski sang bocah memilih untuk tidak mempertanyakan hal itu. Di kejauhan Seokjin tampak khawatir dengan reaksi Jungkook pada Taehyung, ia takut Taehyung akan tersinggung dan merasa malu dengan keadaannya.

"Kau mau?" Suara Jungkook menahan langkah Seokjin mendekati tiga orang lain disana karena dua bocah laki-laki itu masih mengelilingi Perawat Lee yang hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Tapi nanti Kookie tidak punya lagi _choco bar_ nya." Lengkap dengan bibir tertekuk sedih.

Jungkook memang sengaja menyimpan satu untuk dirinya sendiri setelah dua lainnya ia berikan sebagai hadiah pada pasien-pasien Dokter Kim yang ia temui tadi. Tapi setelah dipikirkan lagi, ia bisa kapan saja meminta _choco bar_ dari Jiminie, tapi Taehyung ini kan tidak. "Ini. Untuk kau saja. Kookie akan minta lagi pada Jiminie saat pulang nanti."

"Yeay! Terimakasih banyak!" Taehyung menerima choco bar yang di berikan Jungkook, senyumnya kembali muncul. Jungkook baru sadar bahwa jika Taehyung tersenyum tidak seaneh yang tadi ia pikirkan. Mungkin mereka bisa jadi teman baik.

"Oh ya, umurku delapan tahun loh, sepertinya Kookie harus memanggilku hyung."

"Baiklah, Taetae hyung!"

Dengan itu, pertama kalinya Taehyung melihat Jungkook tersenyum. Semakin mirip kelinci saja, pikirnya.

Di sisi lain, Seokjin juga tersenyum penuh kebanggaan. Berhasil menyelesaikan dua misinya sekaligus, membantu Jungkook bersosialisasi dan juga menemukan teman untuk Taehyung-nya yang malang.

.

.

.

.

"Istirahat, Namjoon. Biar aku yang menjemput Jungkook di ruangan Seokjin."

Namjoon ingin sekali mempertanyakan sejak kapan Yoongi dan Seokjin mengakrabkan diri dengan memanggil nama masing-masing tanpa keformalan di dalamnya. Tapi Namjoon pikir waktunya sedang tidak tepat. Ada hal lain yang harus ia perdebatkan dengan Yoongi.

"Astaga, hyung. Aku baru saja bangun dan kau sudah menyuruhku beristirahat lagi?!"

"Memang itu tugasmu sebagai pasien, makan dan tidur! Kalau tidak ingin seperti itu ya jangan sakit, Kim Namjoon."

Sejak dulu Namjoon memang sekeras kepala ini, hobi sekali memperdebatkan hal-hal kecil. Mungkin melihat Yoongi emosi adalah salah satu kesenangannya.

Setelah berhasil memaksa Namjoon menghabiskan makan siangnya (kini Namjoon menemukan satu kemiripan lagi antara Seokjin dan Yoongi, suka memaksa), Yoongi memutuskan untuk pamit pulang. Selain jam besuk yang sebenarnya sudah habis, ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Jungkook berlama-lama di rumah sakit apalagi Seokjin sudah pasti disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya setelah seharian penuh merawat _tuan yang bergizi buruk ini._ Yoongi juga memiliki pekerjaan yang harus segera di selesaikan, ia berencana menitipkan Jungkook dulu pada ibunya yang memang menetap di Seoul.

"Aku akan kembali malam nanti, mungkin menginap. Kau ingin kubawakan sesuatu?"

" _Ice cream_ boleh juga."

"Serius, Namjoon. Kau sedang kerasukan Jungkook atau apa?"

Namjoon tertawa, Yoongi juga. Situasi di antara mereka sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja jika aku mengajak Jimin kesini nanti malam?"

Seharusnya pertanyaan Yoongi tadi menjadikan situasi kembali tidak mengenakan, tapi syukurlah jawaban Namjoon menjaga segalanya tetap baik.

"Memang kapan aku pernah terganggu dengan keberadaan Jimin di antara kita."

Sekaligus menjadi izin tersirat untuk Yoongi tetap bisa bersama Jimin, yang mana sebenarnya sudah sejak awal Yoongi dapatkan hanya mungkin Yoongi sendiri yang berniat mengabaikan itu.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya, meraih ransel miliknya dan bersiap pergi. Tatapan Namjoon masih tak lepas darinya, seperti ingin meyakinkan Yoongi pada ucapannya yang terakhir. Namjoon hanya ingin Yoongi berhenti berpura-pura, ingin Yoongi bahagia, ingin semua yang terbaik untuk Yoongi dan Jungkook.

"Aku pulang dulu."

Anggukan kepala dari Namjoon, "Titip satu ciumanku untuk Jungkook dan oh, sampaikan terimakasihku pada Seokjin juga."

"Kenapa yang membekas di ingatanku hanya salammu untuk Seokjin ya?"

"Jangan meledekku, Yoongi."

Giliran Yoongi yang tertawa sendiri disana. Ia suka Seokjin, yang sepertinya akan menjadi calon tunggal untuk restu darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

NamJin-nya mana? Sama, aku juga mempertanyakan hal itu setelah baca ulang chapter ini. Ternyata masih chapter depan, MinYoon juga. Disini hampir full NamGi ya, aku harap kalian para shipper tidak terlalu kecewa dengan chapter enam. Masa lalu Seokjin udah mulai disinggung, Tae muncul terlalu mengenaskan, Hoseok menyusul kehadirannya. Dan siapa ini yang minta moment Daddy Joon sama Baby Kookie? Udah juga ya hehehe eh sedikit penjelasan ttg problem Kookie sbg anak broken home, ga akan terlalu berat kok konfliknya. Jungkook cuma jadi sedikit antisosial aja dan Tae disini sebagai solusi.

Kalian harus tau, menulis chapter ini sangat amat membantuku keluar dari kegilaan hidup! Thanks to Bangtan and you all my dear reviewers ^^ I always need your existence~

 _P.s : Who's ready for Yoongi's mixtape? Yuhuuuuuu~_


	7. Chapter 7: Find You

.

 **February, 2019 (3th Year of Marriage)**

Saat Namjoon kembali pulang dengan keadaan setengah mabuk, lalu pertengkaran yang semakin rutin kembali terlaksana malam itu. Seluruh hal kecil yang ada bagi mereka adalah permasalahan besar yang rumit. Bagaimana Namjoon dengan keegoisan argumennya dan Yoongi dengan seribu bantahannya, di akhiri satu tamparan yang Namjoon layangkan pada Yoongi _tanpa sadar sepenuhnya._ Yoongi tidak menangis di depan sang suami, demi Tuhan ia mengerahkan seluruh sisa tenaganya malam itu untuk menahan turun air mata dan sisanya lagi ia habiskan untuk melangkah ke kamar Jungkook. Menemukan kelinci favoritenya yang sudah bisa di pastikan terbangun karena teriakan demi teriakan yang orangtuanya saling lontarkan, Yoongi menangis disana, di hadapan Jungkook yang juga menangis dalam bangunnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Semua baik-baik saja."

Entah ia mengatakan itu pada Jungkook atau bentuk penenangan dirinya sendiri. Walaupun dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, Yoongi berhasil mengangkat Jungkook dari ranjangnya, ia peluk penuh perlindungan dan perlahan berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengambil kunci mobil miliknya juga menarik selimut disana yang sangat berguna melindungi tubuh kecil bocah dua tahun enam bulan tersebut selama perjalanan nanti.

"Yoongi, turunkan Jungkook sekarang."

Namjoon telah berdiri menjulang menutupi pintu kamar, menahan langkah Yoongi keluar dari sana. "Minggir, brengsek." Jika Namjoon tak bersama pikiran sehatnya sekarang, biarkan Yoongi juga melakukan hal gila.

Jungkook yang sepenuhnya tersembunyi dalam selimut, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Yoongi yang semakin kesakitan merasakan air mata sang anak di kulitnya. Yoongi tahu Jungkook ketakutan, ia pun sama. Pilihan terbaiknya malam ini adalah keluar sementara dari rumah, menjauhi Namjoon entah untuk berapa lama.

"Jika kau pergi sekarang, keadaan akan semakin memburuk, hyung."

"Maka jadilah yang terburuk, sehingga aku bisa melepaskanmu."

Ada banyak arti dalam kalimat barusan, Namjoon mengambil waktu lebih lama untuk memikirkannya di tengah alkohol yang merenggut kesadaran. Yoongi mendapat kesempatan mudah melewatinya, berjalan secepat yang ia bisa meski tahu Namjoon tetap di tempat dan tak berusaha mengikutinya menuju pintu keluar rumah mereka.

Setelah kesulitan membuka garasi teratasi, Yoongi kini sudah menurunkan Jungkook dari gendongannya untuk di dudukkan pada kursi samping kemudi, memastikan seatbelt terpasang sempurna, lalu menata ulang selimut tebal berwarna putih pada tubuh Jungkook. Sebisa mungkin menghindari bola mata hitam familiar yang terus menatap padanya.

"Kita mau kemana, appa?" Satu pertanyaan yang terlontar menghentikan semua pergerakan Yoongi, membekukannya bersama udara dingin bulan Febuari.

"Kookie sayang appa?" Yoongi bahkan tak punya jawaban, hanya mampu mengajukan pertanyaan lainnya disertai satu lagi pelukan hangat. Ini jadi seperti Yoongi yang butuh perlindungan dari sang anak, ketika ia mulai menangis lagi dalam diam di balik pelukan itu.

"Kookie sayang appa." Cukup sempurna ia ucapkan di tengah isakan yang kembali muncul. "Kookie sayang daddy." Lanjutnya yang membuat sebuah luka semakin menyakitkan.

.

Pikiran kacau Yoongi membawa mereka ke gedung agensi tempatnya bekerja. Studio miliknya menjadi pilihan terbaik dan ternyaman untuk saat ini, karena Yoongi sama sekali belum siap dengan rentetan pertanyaan jika memilih rumah orang tuanya untuk tempat menginap sementara. Ia kembali menggendong Jungkook dan menutupi keseluruhan tubuh sang bocah dengan selimut putih. Syukurlah Jungkook tertidur selama perjalanan tadi dan Yoongi berdoa semoga ia nyenyak sampai pagi nanti, dan melupakan mimpi buruk tidur malamnya.

Keluar dari basement dengan menaiki lift, Yoongi memejamkan sejenak matanya dan menenggelamkan wajah pada selimut yang menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya, topi hitam yang ia kenakan sangat membantu penyembunyian diri. Menggumamkan nada-nada abstrak sebagai bentuk pengalihan perasaan, baginya musik selalu membuat keadaan lebih baik seburuk apapun itu.

"Yoongi hyung?"

Saat pintu lift terbuka, sebuah suara menyapanya. Yoongi menahan langkah untuk keluar dari sana. Menegakkan kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Park Jimin yang menatap penuh kekhawatiran. Memang seburuk apa kondisinya sekarang ini?

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

Mereka memang jadi dekat setelah pertemuan di atap beberapa bulan lalu, jadi secara teknis Jimin ini adalah temannya. Bolehkan Yoongi minta bantuan dari seorang teman? Karena malam ini terlalu berat untuk ia lalui seorang diri, meski Jungkook berada dalam dekapannya.

"Boleh aku minta bantuamu, Jimin?"

Ia melangkah keluar perlahan, berhenti di hadapan Jimin. Pintu lift tertutup meninggalkan ketiganya.

"Tentu saja, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Peluk aku, tolong." Kalimat yang berhasil ia ucapkan diiringi satu tetes air mata yang lolos dari pertahanannya.

Tak butuh detik lain bagi Jimin untuk memberi bantuannya, yang dalam pelukan itu baru ia sadari ada dua makhluk mungil yang membutuhkan ketenangan. Yoongi dan sosok mungil dalam gendongannya yang tertutup selimut.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS' Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin | Min Yoongi | Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung | Jung Hoseok**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The best can't find you, until you put the worst behind you. -Unknown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Namjoon akan sungguhan mati bosan jika menuruti Yoongi agar kembali beristirahat-yang adalah sama dengan tidur. Dua jam pertama setelah kepergian Yoongi, Namjoon habiskan dengan berkutat pada ponselnya. Mengirimkan kabar pada Jackson tentang beberapa pekerjaannya yang hanya butuh _finishing_ , sedangkan lainnya lagi yang masih butuh sentuhannya akan coba ia kerjakan disini. Karena itu Namjoon langsung mengirimkan pesan pada Yoongi untuk membawakan laptopnya saat berkunjung nanti, dan tak butuh waktu sampai satu menit bagi Yoongi membalasnya dengan dua kata ' _tidak mau_ '. Mungkin harusnya Namjoon meminta tolong pada Jimin saja yang jauh lebih pengertian di banding Min Yoongi. Walaupun ia tahu, Yoongi begitu juga demi kebaikannya agar bisa berisitirahat penuh. Tapi harusnya Yoongi juga yang paling tahu tentang seberapa penting arti pekerjaan bagi Namjoon.

"Iya.. Tak perlu menjengukku jika kau memang sibuk.. Aku sudah bilang baik-baik saja, ini bukan kanker yang akan merenggut hidupku dalam beberapa bulan, bodoh.. Ya kau yang membuatku jadi bicara seperti itu.. Apa? Perawat cantik? Aish, sialan, kututup teleponnya!.. Hmmm maaf merepotkanmu, Jack.. Ya ya, tidak usah berteriak telingaku sakit.. Kumaafkan, sudah ya? Terimakasih atas bantuanmu.. Ya akan kusampaikan salammu untuk Jungkook, bye."

Hingga detik ini, Namjoon belum menemukan alasan pasti kenapa hidupnya dan Yoongi dikelilingi oleh orang-orang berisik serta kelebihan energi seperti Jackson dan Hoseok. Meski harus Namjoon akui mereka adalah yang terbaik untuk katagori sahabat.

Setelahnya kamar rawat tentu saja kembali sunyi, Namjoon mengecek lagi kalau kalau ada keajaiban Yoongi membalas pesannya dengan persetujuan tapi yang ia temukan justru pesan dari ibunya dan _mantan_ ibu mertuanya, juga ada satu dari ayahnya, _oh_ dan satu lagi dari hyung-nya Yoongi. Ia tebak Yoongi dan Jungkook sudah sampai disana, lalu sedikit menggosipkan dirinya. Ah, Min Yoongi itu semakin menyebalkan saja.

 **-Eomma** - _Serius, Namjoon? Malnutrition? Berapa umurmu? Tiga puluh atau tiga tahun? Untung bukan Jungkookie yang ada disana, bisa-bisa aku mencekikmu. Cepat sembuh dan istirahatlah, mungkin baru besok eomma dan appa akan menjenguk. Love love, anakku._

 **-Min Eomma-** _Namjoonie, cepat sembuh. Jangan khawatirkan Jungkookie, ia sudah bersamaku. Eomma akan menjenguk besok._

 **-Appa-** _Cepat sembuh, Namjoon. Kami baru bisa menjenguk besok. Jaga dirimu dan beristirahatlah._

 **-Hyung-** _Yo! Apa kau akan lama di rumah sakit? Omong-omong aku merindukan Jungkookie, jika ya, maka ia akan lebih lama bersamaku dan eomma. Cepat sembuh, dongsaengie!_

Namjoon tak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat membaca pesan-pesan yang masuk. Merasa begitu banyak orang-orang yang mencintainya, bahkan dari keluarga Yoongi sendiri masih memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik dengannya. Saking baiknya, Namjoon jadi merasa tidak pantas menerimanya setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Yoongi dulu.

Saat sedang membalas satu-satu pesan yang masuk, datang lagi pesan lainnya.

 **-Hoseok-** Namjoonie~ kau di rumah sakit? Aigoooooo, sudah bisa kuprediksi cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan berada disana mengingat cara hidupmu yang buruk. Oke, aku akan datang bersama Yoongi dan Jimin. Kubawakan pizza!

Kali ini Namjoon tertawa cukup keras, memang hanya Jung Hoseok yang akan membawakan pizza saat menjenguk seseorang di rumah sakit. Semua pesan telah ia balas dan Namjoon baru sadar punggungnya terasa kaku setelah duduk bersandar selama lebih dari satu jam. Kesunyian yang ada juga mulai membuatnya bosan, meski ada televisi disana tapi Namjoon bukan tipe penonton benda itu. Ia melirik jam dinding disana yang menunjukkan pukul tiga sore lebih dua puluh menit, mungkin berjalan-jalan sebentar akan sangat membantu mengusir kebosanannya. Namjoon dengar dari Seokjin rumah sakit ini punya taman yang wajib Namjoon kunjungi jika kondisinya sudah membaik, sepertinya saat ini ia merasa lebih baik, pusingnya menghilang dan ia yakin cukup kuat untuk berkeliling.

Dengan tekad yang ada, Namjoon mulai bergeser ke tepi ranjang, menurunkan kakinya untuk memakai sandal rumah sakit yang sudah disediakan. Saat tanpa sengaja pandangannya mengarah pada meja nakas ada selembar kertas bergambar yang tadi Yoongi berikan, Namjoon tahu ia punya tujuan lain dalam rencana tur rumah sakitnya ini. Semoga saja Seokjin sedang tidak terlalu sibuk sehingga Namjoon bisa mengganggunya sekali lagi.

.

.

.

"Dokter Kim?"

Taehyung cemberut tidak karuan saat panggilannya dihiraukan. Ia menikmati tidur siangnya yang singkat setelah kunjungan mendadak adik yang mirip kelinci tadi dan saat bangun, Dokter Kim sudah duduk di samping ranjangnya. Terlihat sekali ia yang masih belum menyadari bangunnya Taehyung karena terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Dokter Kim melihat apa _sih_?" Ia coba mengikuti pandangan sang dokter kesayangan, tapi hanya menemukan dinding kosong yang biasa-biasa saja. 'Aku jauh lebih tampan dari dinding itu kok' pikirnya kesal.

"Dokter Kim~"

Berhasil, Taehyung menghadiahkan senyum lebar pada Seokjin saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Seokjin sendiri membulatkan matanya, terkejut menyadari Taehyung yang terlihat sudah bangun sepenuhnya. Entah berapa lama ia sempat melamun tadi.

"Oh, Taehyungie sudah bangun?"

"Daritadi. Dokter Kim melihat apa _sih_?"

Pertanyaan yang Seokjin tidak tahu sudah pernah di ajukan, kini membuat ia tertawa kecil. Taehyung masih dengan raut penasarannya sampai mencondongkan tubuhnya heboh ke arah Seokjin menatap tadi dan tentu masih dinding kosong yang ia temukan.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang aku lihat."

"Hah? Memang bisa seperti itu?"

Tangan Seokjin mendarat di kepalanya, mengusak rambut hitam disana dengan lembut menyebabkan kekehan kecil dari Taehyung yang meramaikan isi kamar. Seokjin tahu Taehyung masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami kalimatnya tapi rasa penasaran anak ini yang besar membuat Seokjin tidak punya pilihan selain menjawab dengan cara orang dewasanya.

"Kadang menatap sesuatu dalam waktu yang lama bisa membuat kita lebih tenang."

Alis tebal Taehyung yang berkerut dalam menandakan kebingungan masih melandanya. Seokjin tertawa kecil sekaligus merasa bersalah karena telah membuat bingung pasien kesayangannya ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Dokter Kim." Ia cemberut lagi. Seokjin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup pipi Taehyung.

"Nanti saat dewasa Taehyung akan mengerti maksudku."

Secepat detik yang lewat kerucutan bibirnya sudah berkembang lagi menjadi sebuah senyuman. Seokjin pilih menikmati sejenak pemandangan imut di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak mau jadi orang dewasa, mereka menyeramkan. Aku mau jadi seperti Dokter Kim saja."

Seokjin tidak lagi menikmati pemandangannya, anak ini terlalu pandai mengenakan senyum untuk menutupi luka. Mungkin, jika ada seseorang yang paling mengerti posisi Taehyung dan masa lalunya, itu adalah Kim Seokjin.

"Permisi, aku mencari Dokter Kim, apa ada disini?"

Suara milik orang yang Seokjin kenal, kali ini terdengar menyebalkan karena sifatnya yang mengintrupsi. Benar saja, saat menoleh ia menemukan wajah tersenyum Namjoon di antara pintu yang hanya setengah di buka. Seokjin berdecak kesal, sementara Taehyung sendiri tampak antusias dengan kehadiran orang baru di ruangannya.

Ia ikut memiringkan sedikit kepala agar bisa melihat jelas siapa tamunya, "Hai, paman, Dokter Kim ada disini bersamaku!" Teriaknya bersemangat beserta cengiran lebar khas Kim Taehyung.

Setelah mendapatkan salam hangat dari sang pemilik kamar, Namjoon yang mau tidak mau membawa-bawa tiang tempat infusnya menggantung tampak sedikit kerepotan, sampai akhirnya bisa masuk sempurna ke dalam kamar. Balas tersenyum sama lebar.

"Aku sudah mencari Dokter Kim kemana-mana, kupikir ada yang menculiknya karena ia terlalu manis."

Ah gombalan murahan memang, Seokjin berusaha membiasakan dirinya untuk tidak bersemu merah.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Kim Taehyung akan selalu menjaga Dokter Kim!" Taehyung juga jadi ikut-ikutan membalas sama gombalnya.

Namjoon tiba di sisi Seokjin, membuat Seokjin harus sedikit mendongakan kepala agar bisa menatapnya. "Mau apa? Kau seharusnya istirahat."

"Serius, aku akan semakin sekarat karena bosan." Gerutuannya mengingatkan Seokjin pada pasien-pasien yang ia tangani.

"Lalu menurutmu, mengangguku bekerja akan menghilangkan bosan?"

"Kurasa begitu."

Astaga, jika Kim Namjoon tidak tampan mungkin Seokjin sudah meminta seniornya yang paling menyeramkan untuk menanganinya.

"Paman tidak menganggu kok." Taehyung yang menyudahi percakapan mereka. Membuat fokus keduanya kembali pada sang pemilik kamar warna-warni.

"Terimakasih, anak manis, siapa namamu? Aku Kim Namjoon."

"Salam kenal, paman Namjoon. Aku Kim Taehyung. Oh jadi ada tiga Kim disini? Keren sekali!"

Suasana hangat kembali melingkupi ruangan. Taehyung punya kepribadian hangat dan positif, mirip Hoseok dan Seokjin sendiri. Meski bekas-bekas luka yang terlihat di sekujur tubuhnya seolah mengatakan hal yang berkebalikan. Beberapa saat Namjoon terdiam memperhatikan sang bocah, berpikir tentang _apa yang terjadi dengannya?_

"Dokter Kim, Kookie yang tadi nama depannya siapa? Semoga saja juga Kim, jadi akan semakin keren."

Baru akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab, Seokjin sudah di potong oleh yang seharusnya lebih tahu.

"Kookie?" Namjoon bertanya balik.

Taehyung siap memulai cerita tentang adik lucu yang memberinya _choco bar_ tadi. "Iya, Kookie! Umurnya enam tahun dan dia mirip kelinci!"

Deskripsi yang Taehyung berikan sudah cukup menjelaskan siapa Kookie yang dimaksud. Hanya anaknya lah Kookie yang mirip kelinci.

"Kookie itu anakku, jadi nama depannya sudah pasti Kim."

Ucapan Namjoon menjadikan mata Taehyung bulat sempurna, gabungan antara terkejut dan antusias yang berlebih. Bibirnya juga membulat dan menyuarakan _o_ panjangnya. Seokjin tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Taehyung yang menggemaskan, terlihat seperti anak-anak pada umumnya dimana permasalahan mereka hanya pekerjaan rumah matematika yang sangat sulit atau guru yang galak.

"Benarkah? Benarkah? Tolong sampaikan terimakasihku pada Kookie, paman Kim! Kookie memberiku _choco bar_ terakhirnya dan Kookie itu sangaaaatt lucu seperti kelinci. Aku suka kelinci _loh_!"

Namjoon tertawa bersama rasa bangga yang perlahan muncul mendengar pendapat Taehyung tentang anaknya. Tangannya yang bebas dari jarum infus terangkat untuk mengusak lembut rambut kecoklatan Taehyung, hal yang biasa ia lakukan pada Jungkook jika sang anak sudah keterlaluan menggemaskannya.

Taehyung menyukai sentuhan lembut di kepalanya, jadi ia memejamkan mata untuk semakin menikmatinya. Paman Namjoon baik dan menyenangkan, Kookie beruntung sekali. Seandainya appa bisa seperti ini lagi maka Taehyung akan sama beruntungnya dengan Kookie.

Satu lagi orang dewasa disana memperhatikan dalam diam. Ia rasa ini pertama kali melihat Taehyung yang kembali bisa menikmati sebuah sentuhan. Bahkan dengan Seokjin saja harus membutuhkan waktu hampir satu bulan untuk ia merasa nyaman. Mungkin aura seorang ayah yang dibutuhkan Taehyung menjadikan Namjoon sebuah pengecualian.

.

.

Taman di rumah sakit ini memang tidak buruk bila ingin melepas sejenak penat selama masa pengobatan. Namjoon menikmati pergerakan lembut angin sore disana dengan duduk di salah satu kursi besi yang di lapisi warna khas rumah sakit, putih. Baru saja ibunya Yoongi mengirimkan foto Jungkook sedang tertidur, yang membuatnya kembali merindukan sang anak, di tambah interaksinya tadi dengan Taehyung yang memiliki energi nyaris serupa Jungkook. Meski masih ada sedikit kemalangan yang menguar dari bekas-bekas luka di tubuhnya, juga fakta dimana saat mereka harus berpisah karena sudah waktunya Taehyung menemui psikolog. Namjoon berencana menanyakan hal itu pada Seokjin, tapi sang dokter manis malah menghilang sejenak untuk membeli kopi di kantin rumah sakit.

"Untukmu."

Sebuah gelas plastik menutupi pandangannya dan menyadarkannya dari lamunan kecil. Menemukan sosok pemilik suara lembut seperti hembus angin yang nyaman. Seokjin berdiri di samping Namjoon dengan paket lengkap pesonanya, kemeja hitam bermotif garis vertikal putih dilapisi jas dokter kebanggaannya serta satu senyum yang melengkung indah. Namjoon merasa tak pernah mendapat sore seindah ini sebelumnya.

"Kukira aku dilarang minum kopi sekarang ini."

Setelah gelasnya di terima, Seokjin mengambil tempat duduk di sisi Namjoon. Kursi yang tak begitu lebar membuat mereka harus sedikit berdempetan untuk duduk. Diam-diam Seokjin berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

"Memang dilarang, lagipula itu bukan kopi tapi jus tomat."

Benar saja, saat Namjoon minum tanpa dilihat lagi yang terasa adalah asam manisnya tomat. Alisnya mengernyit karena rasa asing di indra pengecapnya. Mungkin ini pertama kali ia meminum jus selama hidupnya.

"Astaga, kau berhasil membuatku merasakan seperti apa berada di posisi Jungkook yang ditipu Yoongi untuk bisa memakan sayuran."

Tawa Seokjin hadir menghangatkan udara sore. Bahkan beberapa anak-yang Namjoon duga adalah pasien Seokjin- menoleh penasaran kearah mereka. Mungkin saja Namjoon akan menjadi idola baru disana karena telah berhasil membawa tawa untuk dokter manis kesayangan mereka.

"Aku kagum pada Yoongi, pernah sukses merawat satu pria keras kepala dan satu bocah imut yang suka pilih-pilih makanan." Ia masih tertawa. Sementara Namjoon hanya dengan senyum kecilnya.

Dari awal ia memang tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan status hubungannya dan Yoongi, tapi juga tak pernah membicarakan terang-terangan. Walaupun begitu, saat Seokjin tanpa sadar membahas kesimpulan yang ia ambil sendiri, ada sesuatu pada Namjoon yang merasa sedikit menyesal. Menyesal kenapa tidak sejak awal memberitahu Seokjin? Anehnya Namjoon jadi merasa bersalah.

"Jadi.. Sudah tahu ya siapa itu Yoongi?"

Berangsur-angsur Seokjin kembali tenang dari tawanya, menyisakan satu senyum kecil yang tak kalah manis. Menatap tepat kearah bola mata Namjoon tanpa bisa diartikan.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bodoh, Namjoon. Jadi tanpa kau beritahu pun aku bisa menebaknya dengan tepat."

Namjoon mengangguk mengerti, mulai melengkungkan senyum yang sama. Aura positif Seokjin menguar begitu kuat. "Yoongi.. Aku memberikan banyak sekali masalah di hidupnya, tapi justru ia memberiku hadiah paling indah berupa bocah kelinci yang suka pilih-pilih makanan."

Giliran Seokjin yang menganggukan kepala, memutus kontak mata dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi-lagi pada pasien anak-anak yang tengah bermain entah di dampingi perawat, orangtua, atau keluarga lainnya. Satu yang Seokjin suka dari anak kecil adalah jiwa positif mereka, tanpa dosa serta tak ada beban, juga tidak peduli seberat apa penyakit yang mereka rasakan atau seburuk apapun masalah di sekitar, mereka tetap tersenyum dan bertingkah menggemaskan seperti biasa. Semua hal yang masih bisa Seokjin temukan di kepribadian Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Kalian masih jauh lebih beruntung, Namjoon, keluargamu. Hubunganmu dan Yoongi masih baik-baik saja.."

"Itu demi Jungkook." Namjoon memotong. Ia tidak yakin hubungannya dan Yoongi akan tetap baik-baik saja tanpa Jungkook di antara mereka.

"Benarkah? Kalau dari yang aku lihat, kalian masih saling peduli satu sama lain. Dan itu tulus, bukan demi siapapun. Anggap saja Jungkook sebagai bonus terbesar untuk kalian berdua."

Namjoon menanggapi dengan diam kali ini. Mungkin Seokjin benar, mungkin juga tetap salah. Namjoon hanya belum mengungkapkan alasan lain, menebus kesalahan katanya. Entah bisa ditebus atau tidak mengingat Yoongi yang mungkin tersakiti terlalu dalam. Yang sudah pasti adalah meski bukan lagi cinta, ia masih menyayangi Yoongi. Kalau untuk Jungkook, jangan ditanya lagi, seluruh cinta yang ia punya sudah diberikan padanya.

Dalam jeda, Seokjin menyesap perlahan _latte_ -nya. Angin yang berhembus lembut seolah mengizinkannya meninggalkan Namjoon sejenak untuk tenggelam bersama dunianya. Dunia yang tidak lebih baik dari kehidupannya sekarang, tapi justru Seokjin kesulitan keluar dari sana.

"Kau tahu, Namjoon, ada sangat banyak keluarga yang jauh lebih tidak beruntung di luar sana." Seokjin memulai lagi, belum sepenuhnya kembali dari dunianya yang lain.

Saat Namjoon menoleh, ia mendapati pandangan Seokjin yang lurus menatap seorang ibu bersama bayinya dalam gendongan. Begitu intens menatap sampai Namjoon kira bisa saja air mata Seokjin yang sempat ia lihat saat bersama Yoongi dan Jungkook tadi, kembali mengalir tanpa sadar.

"Seberapa tidak beruntungnya?" Namjoon merendahkan suara, tak berniat mengganggu Seokjin dan pikirannya.

"Taehyung, contohnya." _Dan aku_ \- dua kata terakhir yang tak berniat Seokjin suarakan untuk sekarang.

"Aku memang ingin menanyakan soal alasan anak itu berada disini." Sedikit memutar arah duduknya, rasa penasarannya yang berlebih membawa jarak duduk diantara mereka menipis secara natural hingga keduanya tak ada yang menyadari.

Seokjin tertawa cukup keras, mata Namjoon yang membesar karena rasa penasarannya mengingatkan Seokjin pada si kecil Jungkook.

"Jika aku ceritakan, mau berjanji akan menghabiskan satu gelas lagi jus tomat?"

Namjoon berdecak, mengeluhkan Seokjin yang lagi-lagi menggunakan metode dokter anak-nya untuk menangani Namjoon. Tapi malah mendapat ide menggunakan cara yang sama untuk mengajak Seokjin berkencan suatu saat nanti.

"Oke, segelas lagi setelah ini."

Entah bagaimana segelas jus tomat bisa menghasilkan senyuman manis dari Seokjin, Namjoon jadi tidak menyesal telah memberi persetujuan.

Senyum manis yang sebenarnya tak bertahan lama, Seokjin tetap tersenyum tapi dengan pandangan kosong yang memutus kontak mata mereka. Lebih memilih arah tak berobjek saat ia mulai bicara lagi.

"Tetangganya yang membawa Taehyung pertama kali ke rumah sakit, nyaris sekarat, Namjoon, bahkan ia sempat kehilangan pendengarannya karena benturan keras di kepala."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Seokjin terlihat kesulitan bernafas ketika ingin melanjutkan. "Ayahnya yang melakukan itu, beliau frustasi setelah sang istri yang meninggal dan mulai membenci Taehyung tanpa alasan."

"Brengsek sekali." Namjoon mengutuk keadaan yang menimpa Taehyung. Mendengarnya saja ia seperti mendidih dan siap meledak.

Manusia macam apa yang mampu menyakiti anak kandungnya sendiri? Disini Namjoon berjuang setengah mati agar Jungkook tetap bahagia meski keluarga mereka tidak lagi utuh, itupun ia sudah merasa gagal sebagai seorang ayah. Tapi mendengar kisah Taehyung membuat Namjoon berpikir ia masih jauh lebih baik dibanding ayahnya Taehyung.

"Sudah merasa menjadi ayah yang baik?" Kembali dengan nada cerianya, atau tepatnya di paksa ceria. Namjoon dibuat mengeryit heran. Seokjin ini seakan punya puluhan emosi yang bisa ia mainkan dalam tiap detik perubahan waktu.

"Apa kau menceritakan ini untuk membuatku merasa menjadi ayah yang baik?"

Jika ya, maka berhasil. Karena sebenarnya, Seokjin dibuat kesal oleh sikap pesimis Namjoon yang membuatnya seolah menjadi orang tua terburuk yang pernah ada. Menurut Seokjin ia ayah yang sempurna, Yoongi juga, dan Jungkook yang sekarang adalah buktinya.

Pertanyaan Namjoon di biarkan menggantung, yang bertanya pun tak mempermasalahkannya karena jawaban tersirat dari Seokjin saja sudah cukup. Mungkin Namjoon belum merasa lebih baik, setidaknya bisa dipastikan ia bukan ayah terburuk. Namjoon mengambil satu teguk dari isi gelasnya, sedikit bergidik mengingat masih ada satu gelas lagi yang harus ia habiskan. Ia kembali menikmati angin sore yang lewat dan menggugurkan daun dari pohon dengan Seokjin yang tanpa suara di sisinya. Keheningan yang nyaman terjadi di antara mereka, sesekali suara tawa anak-anak di seberang mereka terdengar atau obrolan kecil pasien dan pasangannya di kursi taman yang lain, tetap tak mengganggu kenyamanan mereka.

"Mau kubuat merasa lebih baik lagi? Aku punya cerita lainnya, Namjoon."

Namjoon tak ingin mengantisipasi sebenarnya, karena kasus Taehyung yang Seokjin ceritakan sebelumnya jelas membuat sang dokter merasa tak nyaman dan perasaan negatif lainnya. Ia takut selanjutnya akan bertambah parah.

Tapi Seokjin seperti tak memberi pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan, ia tak butuh jawaban dari Namjoon untuk melanjutkan.

"Seseorang berpikir terlalu naif soal cinta, atau pernikahan itu sendiri. Dia menikah di usia muda dan berkeyakinan bahwa semua pernikahan akan memiliki akhir yang bahagia." Berhenti sejenak untuk menyesap lagi _coffee latte_ -nya. Sementara itu, fokus Namjoon terbagi pada satu titik di masa lalu yang memiliki kesamaan dengan bagian awal cerita.

"Tapi justru neraka yang ia dapat. Suaminya mulai berubah di tahun kedua pernikahan, emosi semakin tidak bisa di kontrol dan ia semakin sering dipukuli sebagai pelampiasan. Ia pilih bertahan saat sadar seseorang lain sedang bernafas dalam kandungannya dan tidak menginginkan anaknya lahir tanpa ayah. Kau tahu apa lagi yang ia dapat setelah pilihannya untuk bertahan?"

Kali ini Namjoon yang mengabaikan pertanyaan, ia bahkan berusaha keras mengabaikan Seokjin yang mulai menurunkan air mata di hadapannya. Mereka memang baru saling mengenal, tak banyak obrolan pribadi yang mereka bahas tapi itu sudah cukup memberi gambaran untuk Namjoon tentang seperti apa Kim Seokjin. Seorang dokter berhati lembut yang punya jutaan emosi tak tertebak. Juga masa lalu kelam yang baru Namjoon sadari detik ini.

"Ia tak bisa lebih lama menjaga alasannya bertahan, pukulan demi pukulan yang ia terima membuatnya kehilangan. Dari sana ia masih berusaha mengambil sisi baiknya yaitu lepas dari suaminya dan kembali ke Seoul. Mendedikasikan seumur hidupnya untuk menjadi dokter yang mencintai pasien anak-anak, berharap dosanya pada calon anaknya bisa tertebus. Meski mungkin akan percuma, biar bagaimana pun anaknya kehilangan nyawa karena pilihannya."

Seokjin membiarkan gelasnya terjatuh, air kopi membasahi rumput hijau di bawah kakinya. Menyisakan Namjoon disana dalam keadaan tak percaya tentang Seokjin yang jadi seemosional ini saat menceritakan kisah menyedihkan orang lain. Akan menjadi masuk akal jika 'dia' adalah kamuflase dari 'aku'. Seokjin tidak lagi menangis, tapi justru tersenyum dengan cara yang lebih menyedihkan dibanding setetes air mata.

"Asal kau tahu, Seokjin hyung, aku sama sekali tidak merasa lebih baik. Tapi jika yang barusan diceritakan adalah dirimu sendri, kau berhasil membuatku menjadi pencundang paling bersalah di muka bumi."

Sore mereka mulai menghilang seiring matahari musim gugur yang semakin tenggelam, guguran daun kecoklatan semakin banyak memenuhi taman. Anak-anak yang tadi bermain sudah disuruh masuk kamar mereka karena datangnya malam dan cuaca yang semakin tidak bersahabat. Menyisakan keheningan bagi dua orang dewasa lain yang tersisa.

Diam-diam Seokjin begitu menikmati diamnya, sebab tatapan Namjoon yang mengarah ke dalam bola matanya. Seperti mencari dimana keberadaan Kim Seokjin yang asli, yang tidak penuh misteri dan sejuta emosi tersembunyi. Namjoon ingin menemukan Seokjin yang seperti itu untuk ia peluk erat.

" _Well_ , selamat menikmati rasa bersalahmu, Namjoonie."

Lalu saat berhasil bertemu Seokjin yang sebenarnya, ia tanpa ragu mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka. Hingga cukup dekat untuk berbisik, "Aku menemukanmu." serta memberi sebuah kecupan kecil di sudut bibir sang dokter yang tak mampu mempertahankan senyum. Karena Kim Namjoon benar, dirinya yang menyedihkan telah ditemukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hallo~ maaf, kali ini membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk update. Kerjaan di kantor yang terus menumpuk, kuliah yang sudah akan dimulai lagi, juga virus writer block yang menjangkit, semua itu akan jadi alasanku ga bisa selalu update tiap minggunya. Sekali lagi, maaf. Terimakasih buat review dan dukungan di dalamnya, aku relain waktu tidurku buat sempetin nulis ini sebagai balasan untuk kalian.

Aku suka sekali membuat Seokjin yang penuh teka-taki, juga Namjoon yang menebak-nebak. Semoga hubungan mereka disini tidak akan jadi terlalu rumit. Dan MinYoon? No comment, yang pasti Jimin akan selalu ada buat Yoongi! Vkook? Mereka dua bocah polos yang masih jauh dari kata cinta loh, jadi biarkan mereka tetap pada usianya ya~

Fyi, I'm on twitter with acc **RMJin_** memang tidak terlalu aktif nge-tweet sih tapi bisa jadi media kalau ingin saling menyapa kkkkk


	8. Chapter 8: Stay

.

 **November, (5th month of divorce)**

Yoongi menemukan alasan mengapa ia sangat tidak menyukai para penggosip di agensinya, beberapa bulan lalu kabar perceraiannya sempat menjadi pembahasan hangat mereka dan Yoongi berusaha keras untuk tidak mempedulikannya, berpikir waktu yang akan menghentikan mereka. Ternyata tak sepenuhnya benar karena mereka akan berhenti membahas satu hal saat kabar lain yang lebih menarik muncul. Dan itu lah yang terjadi, Yoongi sedang berada di toilet sekedar buang air kecil dan mencuci muka setelah (lagi-lagi) seharian tak keluar dari studio. Ia mencuri dengar pembicaraan dua orang trainee disana.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kudengar masa pelatihannya sudah enam tahun lalu sekarang agensi menolak untuk mendebutkannya. Kasihan sekali orang itu."

Cih, penggosip sialan. Yoongi bersandar sejenak pada pintu bilik toiletnya yang masih tertutup, malas keluar jika mereka masih belum pergi. Apa gunanya mengurusi kehidupan orang lain sementara mereka punya kehidupan sendiri yang harus diurus? Benar-benar tidak berguna.

"Tapi Jimin sunbae adalah orang yang hebat, dia sudah bekerja sangat keras selama enam tahun berlatih. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika berada di posisinya."

Mata yang tadi sempat terpejam saat menunggu, kini justru terbuka lebih lebar karena terkejut. Yoongi nyaris tersedak liurnya sendiri saat nama Jimin disebut? Jimin.. Yang itu? Yang beberapa bulan terakhir menjadi teman baiknya, yang punya senyum menenangkan.

"Kalau aku di posisinya, mungkin aku akan melompat dari atap gedung ini."

 _ **Brak**_

Pintu bilik dibuka kasar, menimbulkan suara keras dan membuat dua trainee yang sedang mengobrol di depan wastafel melompat kaget. Seketika langsung membungkukan badan saat tahu Yoongi lah yang keluar dari sana. Min PD yang mungil tapi sangat menyeramkan jika mata sipitnya sudah menyorot penuh kematian. Dan hal itulah yang mereka terima saat ini.

"Bukankah lebih baik mengikuti latihan kalian diluar sana dibanding menggosip di toilet? Atau perlu kupanggil salah satu instruktrur kalian untuk menyeret kalian berdua dari sini?" Siapapun akan menciut takut jika Yoongi sudah menggunakan nada dingin tanpa emosi di suaranya. Begitu juga dua trainee penggosip tadi yang langsung pamit pergi setelah membungkuk berkali-kali sambil meminta maaf.

Tinggal Min Yoongi disana dengan rasa khawatirnya yang berlebih. Beberapa bulan mengenal Jimin, ia yakin anak itu bukan tipe yang mudah putus asa dan melompat dari atas gedung karenanya. Tapi lebih baik memastikan dari pada sisa harinya Yoongi dibuat tidak tenang. Ia merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya, mengetik nomor ponsel Jimin yang anehnya bisa ia hafal dengan mudah, lalu menunggu panggilannya di angkat.

Beberapa nada sambung terlewati, kekhawatiran Yoongi semakin menjadi saja. Kebiasaannya menggigit bibir bawah saat gugup, ia lakukan. Juga jemari yang tanpa sadar mengetuk-ngetuk keramik wastafel.

"Halo, hyung?" Entah hanya terbawa suasana atau memang Yoongi benar-benar mendengar getaran dalam suara di seberang.

"Jimin, kau dimana?"

"Ada apa? Aku di atap gedung."

 _Shit shit shit._ Yoongi berdecak sembari menelan umpatannya kembali. "Tunggu aku disana dan jangan melakukan apapun. Kumohon, Jiminie. Tunggu aku. Mengerti?"

"O..oke." Oh jangan terbata seperti itu, Yoongi nyaris mati ketakutan.

"Terus terhubung denganku, jangan matikan panggilannya. Aku menuju kesana." Yoongi benar-benar berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Berdoa semoga tetap bisa tersambung dengan Jimin meski berada dalam lift nanti.

"Yoongi hyung, sebenarnya ada apa.."

"Diamlah, Park Jimin! Jangan katakan apapun, aku hanya ingin mendengarmu bernafas untuk saat ini."

Jimin pun menurut, ia tak bicara lagi. Sementara Yoongi sudah berada di lift dan menekan tombol 20, lantai terakhir yang bisa di tempuh dengan lift, selanjutnya Yoongi harus menaiki tangga untuk mencapai atap gedung. Deru nafas Jimin bisa ia dengar jelas, sebelumnya Yoongi tidak tahu kalau deru nafas seseorang bisa sangat berarti baginya.

"Hyung, apa aku sungguh tidak boleh melakukan apapun?"

"Tidak!"

.

Anak tangga terakhir sudah ia lewati, kini berada tepat di depan pintu yang segera ia buka tanpa ragu. Angin malam berhembus menyapa. Pandangannya langsung terpusat pada satu orang disana, yang membelakanginya dengan posisi bersandar pada pagar pambatas serta di sampingnya terdapat seperangkat teleskop yang selalu ia pamerkan pada siapapun.

Sebuah, "Jimin." Ia bisikkan dan mudah bagi angin menyampaikan.

"Yoongi hyung." Jimin akhirnya menyadari kehadiran orang lain dalam kesendiriannya. Menemukan Yoongi yang terburu-buru melangkah menghampirinya nyaris berlari, dan perlahan Jimin bisa melihat jelas kekhawatiran pada raut wajah Yoongi.

"Brengsek."

Jarak yang semakin dekat membuat gumaman Yoongi terdengar jelas. Yoongi dan umpatannya memang bukan hal baru, jadi Jimin tidak begitu terkejut mendengarnya.

"Hyung, ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah air mata yang perlahan turun menyusuri pipi pucat Yoongi. Setelah mematikan sambungan telpon dan menyimpan ponselnya di saku jaket, Jimin juga ikut berlari mendekat.

"Kau sialan! Juga hobi melihat bintangmu sama sialannya! Aku nyaris mati ketakutan, Park Jimin!"

Seketika kehangatan melingkupi mereka berdua lewat pelukan yang Jimin berikan. Sebuah gerakan refleks yang semakin konstan jika Yoongi terlihat rapuh dan siap hancur. "Kupikir kau benar-benar akan melompat dari atap karena mereka tidak jadi mendebutkanmu."

"Eh? Kau tahu dari mana, hyung?"

"Semua orang membicarakanmu, bodoh!" Yoongi mengambil resiko kembali di terpa dingin saat ia pilih melepaskan diri dari pelukan, hanya untuk memberi tatapan dingin untuk Park Jimin yang super bodoh.

Jimin menatap diam, ia sadar tubuh Yoongi yang sedikit gemetar karena dinginnya malam hampir menuju Desember. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, Jimin menarik turun resleting jaketnya, lalu melepasnya untuk ia pakaikan pada Yoongi (yang setia dengan pelototan matanya). Lucu sekali, ukuran tubuh Jimin dan Yoongi terlihat tidak terlalu berbeda, tapi Yoongi seperti tenggelam dalam balutan jaketnya. Mungkin Yoongi memang lebih mungil dari kelihatannya. Jimin jadi merasa lebih hangat hanya dengan melihat Yoongi yang seperti ini.

Jangan tanya soal Yoongi, ia berharap jaket Jimin bisa sungguhan menelannya agar tak ada yang melihat telinganya merah. Apalagi Park Jimin.

"Walaupun semua orang membicarakannya, tapi bukan berarti itu hal yang sebenarnya kan? Kukira kau bukan tipe yang mudah percaya kabar murahan seperti itu."

"Aku hanya khawatir." Lagi, sebuah bisikan pelan.

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku sungguh baik-baik saja."

Senyuman secerah mentari, yang Yoongi dapatkan saat ia kembali mengangkat kepala untuk bertemu pandang dengan yang lebih muda. Jimin sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang tengah putus asa dan siap melompat dari atap gedung.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Yoongi mendapat penjelasan malam itu, tentang Jimin yang diberi pilihan untuk debut atau menjadi bagian dari tim intruktur dance dan koreografer agensinya, juga sang pemuda yang seperti tak memiliki keraguan sedikitpun untuk akhirnya memilih bergabung bersama tim dan melepas debutnya.

"Bodoh, mimpimu sebagai penyanyi bagaimana?! Mengapa tidak dipikirkan baik-baik?" Adalah komentar pertama dari Min Yoongi. Kesal dengan Jimin yang menyepelekan masa depannya.

Tawa kecil Jimin menjadi balasan, Yoongi tidak menemukan ada hal lucu dari pertanyaannya.

"Sudah kupikirkan baik-baik, hyung. Aku ingin berada di level yang sama denganmu dan Namjoon hyung. Kalian hebat sekali."

Satu nama lain yang disebut, Yoongi dibuat membeku dalam diam. Apanya yang hebat dari ia dan Namjoon? Saling mempertahankan satu sama lain saja tidak mampu. Yoongi justru berharap Jimin akan bisa menjadi jauh lebih baik.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS' Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin | Min Yoongi | Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung | Jung Hoseok**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You know, you really love someone when you don't hate them for breaking your heart. -Unknown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setelahnya, keadaan dikuasai oleh canggung yang kental. Keduanya masih duduk berdampingan tanpa suara. Menatap sisa-sisa aktifitas di taman yang sudah mulai di tinggalkan pasien lainnya. Matahari turun terlalu jauh dan mendatangkan senja berujung gelap.

Namjoon sibuk memilah-milih topik pembicaraan dalam kepalanya, apapun yang bisa membuat kecanggungan patah. Juga terus memikirkan betapa lancangnya ciuman yang tadi ia berikan. Mungkin Seokjin akan berhenti bicara padanya setelah ini, dan menjauh, dan membencinya. Bahkan Namjoon belum sempat menunjukkan sesuatu yang Jungkook gambar di sekolahnya pagi tadi. Ah, benar..

"Seokjin hyung, aku punya sesuatu!" Ia tidak sadar suaranya meninggi karena terlalu bersemangat.

Seokjin berhasil kembali menatap sosok yang lebih muda di sampingnya, setelah satu kecupan membawa kecanggungan tak mengenakan. Dalam diam ia memperhatikan Namjoon yang merogoh salah satu saku baju pasiennya dan tak lama mengeluarkan gulungan kertas berwarna putih dari sana, Seokjin mengerutkan alis sambil berpikir apa yang akan Namjoon tunjukkan padanya.

"Yoongi memberikanku hasil gambar Jungkook di kelas seninya pagi tadi." Gulungan kertas itu terulur pada Seokjin, yang memandang bergantian pada kertas lalu Namjoon yang tersenyum lebar seolah ia tidak habis mencium siapapun beberapa menit lalu. Bukan berarti Seokjin terus memikirkan ciuman itu setelahnya. Tidak sama sekali.

"Ada dirimu juga disini." Namjoon mulai menggoyang-goyangkan gulungan kertasnya, menggoda Seokjin untuk segera meraihnya dan melihat isinya.

Terbawa rasa penasaran, Seokjin mengambilnya dari tangan Namjoon. Membuka perlahan gulungan tersebut hingga warna-warna cerah yang digoreskan dari crayon mulai terlihat. Gambar utamanya adalah lima bentuk yang terlihat seperti bintang berada di tengah kertas, Jungkook mewarnainya dengan kuning terang dan setiap bintang memiliki detail tersendiri. Satu bintang yang berada paling ujung di kiri memakai topi warna hitam dan memiliki dua mata setengah lingkaran yang melengkung ke bawah, juga satu lainnya sebagai bibir melengkung ke atas. Seokjin menduga Jungkook coba menggambarkan eyes smile seseorang.

Bintang kedua memiliki ukuran terkecil kedua setelah bintang di sisi kanannya, dengan rambut hitam dan dua garis mata datar juga bibir yang sama-sama sebuah garis datar tapi di kedua pipinya terdapat bulatan pink yang lucu. Kali ini Seokjin tertawa karena bisa menebak siapa si bintang kedua yang terkesan dingin, Min Yoongi adalah jawabannya.

Bintang ketiga adalah yang terkecil, masih dengan rambut hitamnya dan dua lingakaran kecil sebagai mata, senyuman lebar yang terbentuk dari dua garis lengkung ke atas lengkap dengan dua bulatan tak berwarna di tengahnya yang Seokjin anggap sebagai gigi. Dari ukuran, bentuk mata, serta dua buah gigi yang terlihat, bisa dipastilan itu adalah sang pembuat gambar. Si bocah kelinci menggemaskan.

Di sisi lain sang bintang ketiga, ada bintang yang ukuran bagian kepalanya lebih panjang dari yang lain. Rambutnya berwarna abu-abu, memakai sesuatu yang Seokjin perkirakan sebagai kaca mata hitam meski bentuknya kurang meyakinkan. Biarpun begitu, Seokjin masih bisa mengenali siapa si bintang keempat ini, Kim Namjoon (yang baru saja menciumnya, _dammit_ ).

Lalu bintang yang terakhir, "Dia benar-benar menggambarku." Seokjin berbisik lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Jemarinya menyusuri sang bintang terakhir dengan hati-hati, memperhatikan tiap detail disana yang memang menggambarkan dirinya. Sebuah bintang diwarnai kuning yang sama dengan lainnya, tapi Jungkook menambahkan garis putih agak lebar di sekeliling sang bintang. Yang Seokjin anggap sebagai gambaran jas dokter yang selalu ia kenakan saat bertemu Jungkook. Lalu sebuah garis hitam melingkar di bagian leher seperti sebuah stetoskop yang juga Seokjin pakai kemanapun.

Kelima bintang berlatar langit biru yang cerah beserta titik-titik kuning lain di antaranya, warna hijau juga ada sebagai latar di bagian bawah gambar. Menegaskan, hanya bintangnya Jungkook yang akan tetap bersinar terang di siang hari yang cerah sekalipun.

"Jungkook tumbuh sebagai anak yang sangat tertutup, di saat anak lain seumurnya berpencar mencari teman, ia akan memilih duduk diam bersamaku atau Yoongi." Namjoon memulai, setelah beberapa menit ia membiarkan Seokji mengamati gambar sang anak. "Jadi, saat tahu ia menggambarmu sebagai bintangnya. Aku berpikir, kau berarti sesuatu untuknya."

"Berarti seperti apa?" Seokjin masih belum mengalihkan pandangan dari gambar di genggamannya. Hatinya menghangat penuh rasa nyaman.

"Entahlah, terkadang Jungkook lebih rumit di banding soal algoritma sekalipun."

Ada satu bagian di dalam diri Namjoon yang merasa lega mendengar Seokjin melepas tawanya. Setelah mendengar apa yang sang dokter alami di masa lalu, Namjoon jadi ingin bersumpah untuk tetap menjaga tawa itu tetap ada. Jika ada orang yang paling pantas mendapat kebahagian di dunia versi Kim Namjoon, itu adalah Seokjin. Dan Min Yoongi, juga Jungkook serta Taehyung. Mungkin Jimin akan membantunya mewujudkan kebahagiaan mereka.

"Ayah mana yang membandingkan anaknya dengan soal algoritma, Namjoon? Konyol sekali."

Berangsur-angsur tawa Seokjin mereda, baru sadar tatapan Namjoon mengarah padanya penuh arti. Sialan. Seokjin jadi terpikirkan ciuman tadi lagi. "Ehem, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar. Mungkin makan malammu sudah diantarkan perawat. Segelas jus tomatmu akan menyusul."

Ah, jus tomat menghancurkan suasana saja.

Seokjin terkekeh saat Namjoon menunjukkan raut pasrahnya. Ia menggulung lagi kertas gambar milik Jungkook.

"Bagaimana gambarnya?" Pertanyaan untuk sekedar memulai kembali obrolan karena diam-diam Namjoon tak ingin kebersamaannya dengan Seokjin berakhir cepat.

"Indah sekali, akan kutraktir Jungkook sekotak coklat besok."

"Eih, kau berencana merusak gigi anakku ya?"

"Coklat bukan hanya soal merusak gigi, tapi bagi anak-anak adalah bentuk kebahagiaan yang bisa lidah mereka rasakan secara nyata."

Ucapan Seokjin membuat Namjoon mengerti kenapa ia dengan mudah di cintai anak-anak. "Kau tahu, hyung, kukira anakmu sedang menatap bangga dirimu dari atas sana."

Tawa Seokjin yang kali ini kembali terdengar menyedihkan di telinga Namjoon. Seokjin memang tertawa untuk mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Apanya yang membanggakan?" _Aku bahkan gagal membuatnya merasakan seperti apa dunia._ Seokjin menahan sisa kalimatnya, tak ingin terlihat lebih menyedihkan di hadapan Namjoon.

"Kau memiliki cinta tak terbatas untuk anak-anak di luar sana."

Seokjin menatap langit di atasnya, berharap mendengar persetujuan dari si mungil yang pernah hidup dalam kandungannya.

"Terimakasih, Namjoon."

.

.

Pada akhirnya Seokjin berhasil membawa Namjoon kembali ke kamarnya saat matahari di luar sana sudah benar-benar tenggelam. Seokjin mendengus kasar sambil berdecak, sekarang pasien dewasa satu-satunya yang ia tangani menahannya di depan pintu. Padahal Seokjin sudah gatal ingin kabur dan melupakan ciuman yang tidak pernah di bahas Namjoon setelahnya. Uh, lagi-lagi ciuman itu.

"Kau boleh menyimpan gambar Jungkook." Ucapan Namjoon berhasil mengangkat pandangan Seokjin dari sepatunya sendiri. Ia tersenyum lebar saat raut terkejut sang dokter manis tampak menggemaskan sekali.

"Apa?"

"Kau boleh menyimpannya, hyung. Terlihat jelas sekali kau begitu menginginkannya sampai tidak sadar itu masih kau pegang."

"Ah!" Seokjin baru sadar sekarang. Gulungan kertas gambar Jungkook masih berada dalam genggamanannya. Dalam hati mengumpati diri karena mungkin karena ini lah Namjoon menahannya lagi. Terlalu percaya diri sekali Kim Seokjin ini. "Maafkan aku. Tidak perlu, ini milik keluarga kalian."

Pemilihan kata yang Seokjin gunakan seperti memberi cubitan kecil tak kasat mata untuk Namjoon. Keluarga ya? Ia, Yoongi, dan Jungkook. Konsep yang sangat indah sekaligus menenggelamkan Namjoon dalam rasa bersalahnya lagi.

Tapi Namjoon pilih untuk tetap pada permukaan agar tidak benar-benar tenggelam.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa meminta Jungkook menggambarnya lagi kapanpun dan ia pasti akan sangat senang."

Keinginan Seokjin untuk menyimpannya memang sangat besar. Ia terlanjur jatuh cinta pada gambar sederhana bocah kelinci menggemaskan milik Namjoon. Karena hanya di gambar Jungkook lah, Seokjin tidak merasa sendirian.

"Tapi tetap saja.."

"Bagaimana jika kau membayarnya dengan sesuatu?"

Pandangan Seokjin yang kembali fokus. Bertemu bola mata milik Namjoon yang memiliki warna sekelam malam. "Sesuatu apa?"

"Pergi berkencan denganku setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit dan kau akan mendapat penjelasan dari arti ciumanku tadi."

Entah mana yang lebih membuat Seokjin penasaran, berkencan dengan Namjoon atau ciuman tadi yang kembali di bahas dan tidak di lupakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menyelesaikan latihan rutinnya pukul setengah sembilan malam, satu jam telat dari biasanya. Faktor kelelahan anak didiknya lah yang membuat mereka butuh waktu lebih lama menghafal koreografi baru. Aslinya Jimin bukan tipe penggerutu seperti ini, ia seorang pekerja keras yang mencintai pekerjaannya sekarang, bagaimanapun melelahkannya. Yang jadi masalah adalah janji yang sudah terlanjur ia lontarkan pada Yoongi untuk menemaninya ke rumah sakit menjenguk Namjoon, lalu sekarang ia telat satu setengah jam. Semoga saja Yoongi memang mencintainya hingga ia tak perlu takut akan dibunuh saat ini.

Lift terbuka dan ia mulai menjajaki langkahnya di lantai enam belas. Meski bisa di sebut sebagai salah satu lantai utama, karena beberapa ruangan orang penting ada disini, tapi keadaannya lebih sepi di banding lantai lain. Jimin bisa memakluminya _sih_ , jika semua produser itu seperti Min Yoongi yang suka mengurung diri dalam studio.

"Jimin?" Namanya di panggil dengan nada pertanyaan, seolah orang di belakang sana hanya menebak.

Wajar saja, Jimin saat ini mengenakan hoodie sekaligus snapback hitam kesayangannya yang menutupi kepala. "Hai, Hoseok hyung."

Saat berbalik, Jung Hoseok disana dengan pakaian serba hitamnya, kaos polos serta ripped jeans yang terlalu banyak robekan (membuat Jimin berjanji dalam hati tidak akan pernah membiarkan Yoongi mengenakan yang seperti itu), sedang berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Benar Jimin ternyata. Jangan terlalu sering menyembunyikan diri seperti itu, menyebalkan sama seperti Yoongi."

Mendengar ocehan sang senior yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya, Jimin tak bisa menahan senyum. Entah ia memang suka semua hal tentang Min Yoongi itu, yang menyebalkan sekalipun.

"Ya maaf maaf. Mau kemana, hyung?"

"Pulang dan mendapatkan istirahatku yang layak. Kalian juga tidak jadi menjenguk Namjoon malam ini ' _kan_?"

Jimin ada di posisi bingung, dimana ia harus merasa kasihan atau tertawa karena Hoseok yang sedang kesal tetap saja terlihat memancing tawa. Terlalu mengenal Yoongi dan Namjoon secara bersamaan membuat Jimin tahu bagaimana gilanya orang-orang seperti mereka pada pekerjaan beserta deadline yang mematikan. "Baiklah selamat menikmati istirahatmu kalau begitu, hari ini latihan kami selesai lebih lama jadi ya kurasa ini sudah terlalu malam untuk jam berkunjung rumah sakit. Aku akan menemui Yoongi hyung dulu."

Ucapan Jimin membuat Hoseok berdecak dalam senyumnya, "Ya. Memang siapa lagi yang akan kau temui di lantai ini. Yoongi di ruangannya, ia berhasil menyelesaikan beberapa lagu sambil menunggumu."

Yah setidaknya ada untungnya juga Jimin tidak memenuhi janji. Seperti yang dibilang Hoseok, Yoongi bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang akhir-akhir ini terhambat karena beberapa masalah yang saling datang bergantian. Meskipun begitu, meminta maaf pada Yoongi nanti tetap adalah hal yang wajib Jimin lakukan.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, hyung. Bye!"

Saat Jimin sudah membalikkan badan dan bersiap melangkah cepat, sebuah "Jimin!" dari Hoseok kembali memenuhi lorong sepi lantai enam belas. Jimin yang berbalik setengah langkah menjadi tanda Hoseok untuk bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. "Pastikan Yoongi menghabiskan makan malamnya, dia keras kepala pada semua orang termasuk dirinya sendiri. Kecuali dirimu! Bye!"

Katakan saja Jimin orang aneh karena ucapan Jung Hoseok, mantan intruktur-nya sekaligus seseorang yang diam-diam mempromosikan Jimin masuk dalam tim juga terkenal sebagai _'baby sitter_ ' nya Min Yoongi, seperti sedang memperjelas bahwa ia mempercayakan Yoongi pada Jimin.

Jimin tak menurunkan lambaian tangan serta senyum lebarnya sampai pintu lift yang Hoseok naiki tertutup.

.

Gelap dan dinginnya _air conditioner_ adalah dua hal yang menyambut Jimin saat memasuki studio kesayangan Yoongi. Nyaris tak bisa melihat apapun kalau saja perangkat komputer disana di matikan oleh sang pemilik. Lewat sorotan cahaya dari komputer lah Jimin menemukan sosok Yoongi di sofa tengah berbaring dengan posisi menyamping dan menjadikan lipatan tangannya sebagai bantal. Jimin sudah akan memanggilnya, namun saat semakin di dekati, Yoongi ternyata memejamkan matanya. Tertidur dengan damai dan menggemaskan. Jadi setelah berhati-hati menutup pintu agar tidak menimbulkan suara, Jimin mulai melangkah perlahan menghampiri Yoongi di sofa.

"Astaga, bagaimana ia bisa bergerak tanpa tersandung sesuatu dalam gelap seperti ini." Gerutunya, besok Jimin mengingatkan dirinya untuk menegur Yoongi dan kebiasaannya gelap-gelapan dalam studio.

Setelah menabrak pinggiran meja yang membuat Jimin hampir meneriakan umpatannya. Kini ia berlutut di depan sofa kulit hitam (yang mungkin umurnya lebih tua dari Jimin sendiri) atau tepatnya di hadapan wajah tertidur Yoongi.

Senyum Jimin kali ini berarti banyak hal. Akhir-akhir ini kantung mata Yoongi semakin terlihat, ia bilang kesulitan tidur saat malam hari. Jimin sangat tahu, di dalam kepala kecilnya Yoongi itu terdapat banyak sekali hal yang ia pikirkan. Jadi melihat Yoongi bisa tertidur pulas saat ini membuat Jimin mau tak mau kembali mensyukuri keterlambatannya. Selain beberapa pekerjaan Yoongi selesaikan, ia juga bisa mendapatkan tidur nyenyaknya malam ini. Mungkin memang besok adalah waktu terbaik bagi mereka untuk mengunjungi Namjoon.

Teringat pesan Hoseok tadi, Jimin mengedarkan pandangan dalam minimnya cahaya disana ia melihat mangkuk plastik kosong di atas meja. Entah apa yang Yoongi makan yang terpenting ia sudah menghabiskannya jadi Jimin tidak harus tega membangunkan Yoongi hanya untuk menghabiskan makan malam.

"Hyung.." Jimin berbisik lembut. Tak berharap Yoongi dapat mendengarnya. Meski nyaris tidak ada jarak di antara mereka saat ini, bahkan Jimin bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yoongi yang teratur. Semoga Yoongi sedang bermimpi indah karena seseorang di dunia nyata juga sedang menikmati keindahannya.

"Tetap bersamaku, hyung. Bagaimanapun perasaanmu padaku, kumohon tetap bersamaku."

Jimin takut waktu akan membuatnya ingin menyerah, atau merubah pikiran Yoongi. Entahlah, semoga waktu tak bermain terlalu kejam pada mereka.

.

"Morning, sleeping beauty."

Sapaan mengganggu di pagi hari, Yoongi tahu pasti itu milik siapa. Ia belum berniat membuka mata lebih lebar. Masih belum ingin meninggalkan rasa kantuk walaupun bisa dipastikan matahari tengah bersinar terlalu cerah dalam studio tempat ia tidur semalam. Bukan matahari di luar sana, studio-nya bahkan tak memiliki jendela untuk mengakses hal seperti itu.

Park Jimin disana sudah cukup mencerahkan pagi Min Yoongi. Tapi justru auranya yang terlalu silau membuat Yoongi malas bangun.

"Jimin, jangan jadi menyebalkan saat aku baru saja bangun tidur." Menggerutu dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur, masih belum membuka mata tapi Jimin bisa pastikan ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Oke. Aku akan diam."

Jimin tertawa kecil, melupakan ucapannya sedetik lalu untuk diam. Dan saat Yoongi berhasil membuka mata, Jimin berdiri di hadapannya benar-benar menyilaukan dengan tawa.

Maaf, tuan matahari yang menyebalkan dan jarang sekali Yoongi temui, disini seseorang bersinar hangat melebihi dirimu.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sembilan lewat lima puluh menit."

"Kau bercanda?!"

"Kalau kau keluar sekarang, kau bisa lihat sendiri sudah setinggi apa matahari disana."

Oh, pembalasan dendam sang matahari pada Yoongi karena berselingkuh dengan yang lebih bersinar.

"Fuck!" Diiringi umpatan, Yoongi bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Baru menyadari rasa ngilu pada bagian leher karena tertidur di atas sofa semalaman.

"Kau mengotori udara pagi dengan umpatan manismu, hyung."

Jimin mendudukkan diri, mengambil alih bagian sofa di sebelah Yoongi yang sibuk menggerutu dengan sesekali memijat perlahan bagian lehernya.

"Ini bahkan sudah tidak bisa di bilang pagi, Jimin! Sial, aku bahkan belum mengirimkan baju seragam Jungkook ke rumah eomma."

"Sudah kulakukan."

"Apa?" Penuh nada ketidakpercayaan. Alis Yoongi berkerut mendukung pertanyaannya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu lagi, kali ini pada posisi bersebelahan dan Jimin yang sengaja mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Yoongi. Mempertipis jarak sekaligus oksigen untuk Yoongi bernafas.

Ah sial, Yoongi bahkan tidak bisa menebak seberapa buruk wajah baru bangun tidurnya ini dibanding Jimin yang sudah rapi, wangi, dan rambut coklatnya yang tertata.

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Pagi-pagi sekali aku ke rumahmu, mengambil seragam serta tas sekolah Jungkook, lalu mengantarkannya ke rumah ibumu dan mendapat bonus sarapan gratis disana, kau juga dapat, hyung."

Mengikuti lirikan Jimin pada meja kayu disana, Yoongi menemukan rantang plastik yang sudah pasti isinya makanan. Tiba-tiba perutnya jadi berbunyi minta diisi.

"Kau melakukan semua itu?" Nada yang digunakan melembut tanpa sadar. Rasa kagumnya pada sosok yang lebih muda bertambah ribuan kali lipat. Park Jimin memang pantas mendapatkan semua yang terbaik di dunia ini karena kebaikan hatinya.

Tapi satu pertanyaan lain muncul, apa Yoongi termasuk dari yang terbaik itu?

"Ya anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku karena mengingkari janji semalam."

Yoongi bisa melihat jelas perasaan bersalah Jimin dari sorot matanya. Rasa bersalah darinya adalah sebuah kesalahan bagi Yoongi, jika ada satu orang yang harus merasa paling bersalah itu Yoongi sendiri.

Meski begitu ia tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya untuk tidak menggoda Jimin. "Kau bahkan membiarkanku tidur di sofa studio yang tidak nyaman. Harusnya kau menggendongku pulang." Atau mungkin caranya menghindari dari rasa bersalah itu sendiri.

"Maaf, tadinya juga aku ingin melakukan hal romantis seperti itu. Tapi ternyata aku sama lelahnya denganmu jadi kuputuskan untuk ikut tidur disini."

Lihat, Yoongi berhasil mentransfer ketidaknyamanan hatinya kembali pada Jimin yang malang. Mengapa Jimin sanggup bertahan dengan yang seperti Yoongi? Hal yang orang lain di rumah sakit sana tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Ah, aku memang tidak di takdirkan merasakan hal-hal romantis."

"Hyung, aku minta maaf."

 **Cup**

Satu kecupan tepat di bibir yang barusan bersuara. Yoongi meniadakan jarak kecil mereka, berniat mengambil alih ketidaknyamanan Jimin karena ego sialannya.

Giliran Min Yoongi yang bersinar di pagi hari bersama senyumnya, sementara sang matahari kedua sibuk berdamai dengan detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Bercanda, Jiminie. Tidak perlu meminta maaf, justru harusnya aku berterimakasih. Dan aku kedinginan, bisakah kau memelukku? Aku tidak mematikan pendingin ruangan semalaman."

Permintaannya memang random sekali, tapi Yoongi mana peduli. Yang penting sekarang si matahari Jimin sedang memeluknya dan ia mendapatkan kehangatannya. Yoongi menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Jimin yang sudah berbalut sweater hitam tebal. Hangat, sampai wajah Yoongi dibuat memerah disana.

"Aku ingin protes dua hal padamu."

"Akan kudengarkan."

"Pertama, jangan mematikan seluruh lampu saat kau masih di dalam studio. Kalau tersandung atau terantuk meja karena tidak melihatnya, bagaimana? Di tambah banyak peralatan eletronik disini."

"Akan kuturuti asal alasanmu yang sebenarnya bukan karena kau tidak terlalu menyukai gelap dan berpikir hantu bisa muncul kapan saja dalam studioku."

"Hyung!"

Tawa Yoongi teredam di balik sweater yang melapisi bahu Jimin, "Nomor dua?"

"Jangan hanya memakai jaket tebal tapi suhu pendingin ruangan tetap kau buat minus terendah. Matikan saja kalau bisa."

"Biarkan kebiasaanku yang itu, lagi pula aku punya dirimu yang akan menghangatkan."

"Apa kau pikir aku akan selalu berada disisimu, hyung?"

Pertanyaan berupa bisikan yang berhasil meruntuhkan jantung Yoongi. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, memperhatikan intens Park Jimin yang masih tak ingin ia lepaskan pelukannya. Justru semakin ingin Yoongi peluk erat.

"Memang kau akan pergi kemana?"

Pertanyaan sebenarnya yang sangat ingin Yoongi suarakan adalah, _'apa kau berniat untuk meninggalkanku, Park Jimin?'_ tapi memikirkannya saja sudah menyakitkan. Yoongi tidak yakin akan mampu menyuarakannya tanpa getaran yang ikut.

"Tidak kemana-mana." Jawabnya santai, seolah tidak peduli. Walaupun kenyataannya jawaban itu lah hasil kepedulian Jimin yang besar terhadap Yoongi.

Bagi Yoongi itu bukan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Tapi setidaknya bukan jawaban yang ia takutkan juga. "Benar, jangan kemana-mana." _Tetap bersamaku sampai keegoisanku menyerah dengan sendirinya._

Garis pandang mereka terputus lagi, di akhiri senyuman Jimin dan Yoongi yang kembali menenggelamkan wajah pada bahu yang lebih muda. Sebenarnya ia bukan tipe suka bermanja seperti ini, tapi terimakasih pada Jimin dan kehangatannya yang membuat Yoongi mengubah tipe dirinya.

"Jiminie, meski terkadang menyebalkan. Tapi bersama kau dan teropong bintang bodohmu di atap adalah hal yang cukup romantis."

"Hey, teropong bintangku tidak bodoh!" Enak saja Yoongi menyebutnya bodoh, tanpa teropong bintang Jimin mungkin Yoongi tidak akan tertarik pada sang pemilik teropong saat di atap gedung dulu.

Lalu tidak akan ada Min Yoongi yang memeluknya erat di sofa dalam studio seperti sekarang. Malah seharusnya teropong bintang Jimin harusnya di museumkan!

"Jadi, temani aku ke rumah sakit setelah menjemput Jungkook siang nanti?"

Mendadak Yoongi jadi merindukan bocah kelinci kesayangannya. Ia yang memiliki kehangatan nyaris serupa Jimin. Yoongi bahkan tidak tahu mana yang lebih hangat.

"Tentu saja. Tapi hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah makan, lalu mandi. Aku sudah membawakan baju ganti yang bisa kupastikan sesuai style-mu."

Dengan berat hati Yoongi menarik diri lebih dulu dari pelukan, makanan yang kembali di bahas mengingatkannya pada suara-suara dari perutnya.

"Kau melakukan banyak hal pagi ini untukku, Jiminie. Terimakasih."

Padahal Yoongi juga yakin Jimin sama lelah dengan dirinya semalam. Tapi ia tetap berhasil menjadi matahari tambahan bagi Yoongi.

"Apapun untuk Yoongi hyung-ku yang manis~"

"Kau dan Namjoon memang penggombal sialan."

"Terimakasih, akan kusampaikan pujianmu pada Namjoon hyung nanti."

Benarkah tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mencintai laki-laki ini?!

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Seokjin melepas jas dokternya, menggantinya dengan _jumper_ berwarna light pink yang menjadi favorite beberapa hari ini. Itu karena seseorang mengatakan warna cerah akan menjadikan kepribadianmu lebih ceria. Hal yang sangat Seokjin butuhkan dalam menjalankan pekerjaannya.

Bersiap-siap pulang pagi ini, sekedar mandi atau mendapatkan tidurnya yang layak juga memberi makan Jjanggu yang semakin sering ia tinggal sendirian di rumah. Semalam lagi-lagi ia gagal pulang ke rumah karena memilih mereview dan lebih mendalami beberapa hasil diagnosanya pada pasien-pasien yang memiliki penyakit berat. Ia bahkan sampai menelpon professornya untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu yang masih ia ragukan. Dan di lanjutkan merangkum berbagai kemungkinan solusi, baik yang di sarankan professor ataupun hasil diagnosanya sendiri.

Di sela kesibukan-kesibukan yang menyita pikirannya seperti itu, Seokjin masih sempat membalas pesan-pesan Namjoon yang berisi keluhan tidak bisa tidur, atau ia yang bosan (lagi), atau seseorang bernama Jimin yang mengabarkan bahwa Yoongi tidak bisa datang malam itu. Seokjin pikir Namjoon memang lebih merepotkan di banding pasien-pasien anaknya. Ketampanan dan tinggi badan yang ideal, untungnya menjadi bonus bagi Seokjin dalam menangani pasien seperti Namjoon meski secara teknis Namjoon bukanlah pasiennya.

Ransel sudah berada di punggung, Seokjin meneliti sekali lagi apa yang tertinggal. Lalu menemukan satu lembar kertas yang di berikan Namjoon kemarin sore dengan janji kencan sebagai bayarannya. Bibir bawahnya Seokjin gigit agar senyumnya tidak lebih lebar. Kim Namjoon ini, memang sebuah godaan terbesar untuk sumpahnya pada diri sendiri tentang tak ingin terikat dalam sebuah hubungan apapun. Seokjin harap mimpi buruknya akan memiliki akhir, jika itu bersama Namjoon.

"Dokter Kim?!"

Pintu ruangannya terbuka tiba-tiba, memunculkan sosok perawat Lee yang mengambil nafas satu-satu karena jarak lari yang ia tempuh entah berapa jauh. Seokjin otomotis melepas kembali ranselnya. Instingnya langsung mengatakan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Taehyungie.. mengamuk di kamarnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Maafkan ending chapter ini yang seperti sinetron-sinetron di luar sana kkkkkk yang nagihin moment MinYoon terus mana ini? Sudah aku laksanakan disini~

Oh dan sedikit penjelasan untuk ending chapter kemarin. Dialog Namjoon yang "Aku menemukanmu." itu bukan berarti mereka pernah saling kenal sebelumnya lalu Namjoon yang baru sadar kalau ia pernah kenal Seokjin. Sama sekali bukan. Disitu menjelaskan tersirat kalau selama ini Seokjin yang menurut Namjoon masih banyak misteri, sudah Namjoon temukan jati diri dia yang sebenarnya. Kim Seokjin yang terluka dan rapuh oleh masa lalunya, bukan selalu Dokter Kim yang penuh senyum dan menenangkan. Begitu lah, membingungkan ya? Sama aku juga bingung ckck

Juga maaf karena tidak lagi sempat membalas satu-satu review-review kalian, aku selalu baca semua review yang masuk dengan khusyuk kok dan salah satu hal yang bikin aku ingin cepat update. So still need your existence on my review box, readers-nim ^^


	9. Chapter 9: Pain

.

 **(Thirty four weeks of pregnancy)**

"Hyung, please, pulanglah."

Jika bukan Jung Hoseok yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, sudah pasti Yoongi akan menendang tulang kering orang itu. Lima menit lebih Yoongi tertahan di depan pintu masuk studio rekaman dengan Hoseok yang terus menerus memohon agar ia kembali ke rumah dan beristirahat. Seperti ingin mengetes sampai dimana batas kesabaran _ibu_ hamil yang nyaris melahirkan seperti Yoongi.

"Tidak. Aku akan masuk ke dalam dan memastikan anak-anak itu menyanyikan laguku dengan baik."

Lihat, kehamilan tiga puluh empat minggu sama sekali tidak mengurangi dedikasi Min Yoongi terhadap pekerjaannya. Dan sekarang seseorang coba menghalanginya dengan tatapan memohon layaknya tokoh kucing dalam film _Shrek_ yang semalam Yoongi tonton maraton tiap chapternya.

"Biar aku saja yang pastikan hal itu."

"Kau bukan orang yang menciptakannya, bodoh."

"Hyung, tapi aku mengerti seleramu. Jadi pulanglah~"

"Minggir!" Ini mulai menyebalkan. Ia sampai berteriak penuh frustasi dan bahkan nyaris menangis. Pinggangnya mulai terasa sakit karena berdiri terlalu lama, tapi justru Hoseok semakin menyebalkan.

"Astaga, kau sudah nyaris melahirkan dan masih keras kepala seperti ini."

Hoseok memang pada dasarnya orang yang mudah peka. Saat menyadari ketidaknyamanan di raut wajah sahabatnya, ia semakin mendekat dan merangkul pundak Yoongi untuk memberinya topangan tambahan. Yoongi sendiri dengan senang hati bersandar padanya sekarang.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Diam-diam Hoseok mengumpat. Terlalu sering bertemu sisi Yoongi yang 'baik-baik saja' seperti ini tak menjadikannya terbiasa. "Hyung!"

"Minggir! Aku dan calon anakku tidak selemah yang orang-orang pikirkan."

"Aku tahu kalian kuat, tapi berjaga-jaga apa salahnya? Akan kuhubungi Namjoon saja kalau begitu."

Jika sudah begini, Hoseok tidak punya pilihan lagi selain Namjoon. Seseorang yang jelas lebih berhak mengatur Yoongi di banding siapapun. Satu tangannya bersiap merogoh saku jaket tempat ia menaruh ponsel.

Tapi sebuah peringatan lagi dari Yoongi kembali membuatnya tidak berkutik, "Menghubunginya dan kau tidak akan kuanggap teman lagi, Hoseok-ah."

Sungguh, Min Yoongi yang biasanya saja sudah sangat sulit di tangani. Lalu ini, Min Yoongi versi hamil menjadi lima kali lipat lebih sulit di atasi.

"Arrggghh jadi apa maumu sekarang?!"

"Izinkan aku masuk dan mengikuti seluruh proses rekaman sampai selesai."

Hoseok bisa apa selain menurut kan? Untuk beberapa saat ia menatap dalam diam Yoongi yang mengenakan _hoodie_ hitam berukuran besar (bahkan lebih besar dari yang biasa Hoseok kenakan), masih memikirkan cara lain selain menyerah dan menuruti keinginannya.

"Dengan satu syarat, aku harus tetap bersamamu sampai selesai."

Ya memang tak ada cara lain, sialnya.

"Memang kapan kau tidak melakukan hal itu, bodoh?" Yoongi tertawa kecil merayakan kemenangannya. Selain karena wajah merana Hoseok yang masih merangkulnya ini adalah hiburan menyenangkan baginya dan si kecil dalam perutnya.

Mereka mulai berjalan perlahan. Hoseok masih memberi topangan tambahan pada Yoongi yang bahkan jalan saja sudah kesulitan. Hoseok tak ingin bertanya bagaimana caranya Yoongi sampai ke gedung agensi dengan kondisi begini. Meski ia bertaruh bahwa Yoongi menyetir sendiri seperti biasa, yang mana membuat Hoseok semakin gatal ingin mengadu pada Namjoon yang entah sedang berada dimana.

"Ck benar-benar, perutmu bahkan terlihat akan meledak kapan saja."

Meski dengan _hoodie_ yang ia kanakan, tetap saja perut besar Yoongi masih terlihat dan menjadi point utama penglihatan siapapun.

"Yak! Kau pikir Jungkookie mengandung bahan peledak dan semacamnya?!"

Tangan Hoseok pada kenop pintu, tertahan untuk segera memutarnya karena ucapan Yoongi barusan. "Jungkookie?"

Satu lagi senyuman manis Yoongi hari itu, anggap saja sebagai bayaran Hoseok yang dibuat kesal setengah mati sejak tadi.

"Bagus kan? Baby Kookie." Sebenarnya ini masih rahasia. Tapi entah bagaimana aura Hoseok yang selalu menyenangkan (walaupun sempat sangat menyebalkan di awal perdebatan), membuat Yoongi juga jadi tak bisa menyembunyikan keantusiasannya soal nama yang ia dapat dari hasil pemikiran semalaman penuh.

" _Aigoo_ imut sekali, hyung! Idemu atau Namjoon? Oh oh atau ide kalian berdua?!"

Helaan nafas yang pertama kali Yoongi berikan sebagai jawaban, lalu melanjutkan Hoseok yang hampir membuka pintu ruangan. Seketika _beat_ demi _beat_ musik menyapa pendengarannya. Hal ini yang ia butuhkan agar dapat menyuarakan lagi sekeping isi pikirannya pada sang sahabat.

"Namjoon tidak pulang ke rumah semalam."

Hoseok tahu ia telah salah bicara. Paling tidak, ia menemukan alasan tambahan menghubungi Namjoon hari itu selain mengadu tentang Yoongi yang menyetir seorang diri.

Bagaimana Namjoon bisa melarang Yoongi melakukan itu kalau ia saja tidak ada disana untuk Yoongi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS' Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin | Min Yoongi | Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung | Jung Hoseok**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ultimately, the worst kind of pain do not come from your enemies but the people you trust and love -Beau Taplin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Taehyungie?"

Seokjin berusaha tak menimbulkan suara apapun saat memasuki kamar rawat selain membisikan lembut nama Taehyung. Keadaan di dalam sana sudah menggambarkan apa yang di katakan Perawat Lee tadi. Selimut kusut di atas ranjang, guling dan bantal yang tergeletak di lantai bahkan salah satunya sedikit robek hingga beberapa kapuk putih berserakan.

Sang dokter menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan gerakan pelan, memberi kode lewat tatapan mata pada para perawat serta dokter lainnya agar menunggu di luar saja serta meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Memang apa yang perlu di takutkan dari bocah lelaki berusia delapan tahun pemilik senyum kotak menggemaskan? Ya, tidak ada. Kecuali fakta dimana sang bocah merampas pisau buah yang di bawa salah seorang perawat saat ingin mengupaskan apel untuknya.

 _"Taehyung tiba-tiba berteriak histeris ketika melihat pisau buah yang saya bawa, lalu dengan cepat ia merebutnya saat saya masih terlalu terkejut. Maafkan saya, Dokter Kim."_

Begitu kronologis yang ia dengar langsung dari perawat yang mengantarkan sarapan Taehyung. Seokjin tidak berniat menyalahkan sang perawat, sejak awal memang tak ada diagnosa tentang trauma Taehyung pada benda-benda tertentu. Dokter Oh sebagai psikolog yang di tugaskan menanganinya pun tidak pernah menyinggung hal seperti itu, sayangnya sang psikolog yang lebih memiliki wewenang dibanding Seokjin dalam kasus Taehyung kini sedang tidak ada. Resepsionis mengatakan Dokter Oh mengambil cuti sejak semalam karena istrinya akan segera melahirkan.

Sial sekali, Seokjin tetap akan berniat menghubunginya setelah berhasil menenangkan Taehyung yang terlihat meringkuk di sudut kanan ruangan, hanya beberapa langkah yang dibutuhkan agar Seokjin bisa menghampirinya.

"Taehyungie, ini Dokter Kim. Apa Taehyungie baik-baik saja?" Soal menciptakan ketenangan itu adalah keahlian utama Kim Seokjin, beberapa rekan serta seniornya mengakui hal tersebut sebagai bakat alami.

Taehyung yang tampak gemetaran memeluk lututnya dalam posisi duduk meringkuk. Tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan sang dokter kesukaannya. Beberapa kali juga terdengar isakan kecil yang membuat Seokjin ingin segera menghadiahkannya sebuah perlindungan berupa pelukan erat.

"Taehyungie, boleh aku mendekat?" Seokjin dan suara lembutnya yang mulai bergetar. Ia memaksa dirinya untuk tetap tenang dan agar tidak ikut hancur bersama Taehyung di sudut sana.

Seokjin juga pernah berada disana, yang lebih kejam adalah Taehyung mengalaminya pada umur yang jauh lebih muda di banding ketika dulu Seokjin berada di posisinya.

"D.. dokter Kim.. appa.. Taehyung.. takut.."

Oh, ini lebih menyakitkan. Jauh lebih menyakitkan mendengarkan ketakutan yang sama dengan yang dulu pernah Seokjin rasakan, datang dari seorang bocah yang harusnya masih dihujani cinta dan kasih sayang dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Tapi kenyataan justru ia sedang menangis terisak di sudut ruangan karena rasa takut yang mencekik. Seokjin mulai ikut menangis tanpa sadar, ia tak menemukan alasan tepat untuk tidak menangis saat perasaannya dan Taehyung tercampur rata.

Langkah berat ia ambil satu-satu, terus mendekat sambil berusaha lebih menenangkan diri. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu. Aku disini." Meski penglihatannya mulai samar tertutupi air mata, Seokjin masih bisa melihat pisau buah yang di ceritakan perawat tadi sedang Taehyung genggam erat. Seolah nafasnya tergantung pada genggaman tersebut.

Mereka tepat berhadapan satu sama lain. Seokjin yang berdiri menjulang sudah siap berlutut untuk bisa lebih dekat sekaligus menghindari Taehyung merasa terintimadasi karena bayangan yang ia ciptakan. "Taehyungie.."

Tidak lagi ada jawaban, jadi hal selanjutnya adalah Seokjin melakukan kontak fisik dengan menyentuh pundak Taehyung. Tanpa rasa takut akan sebuah serangan yang akan di lakukan Taehyung sebagai bentuk perlindungan diri. Dan Taehyung benar-benar melakukannya. Tubuhnya kaku beberapa saat, sampai ia kembali histeris dan mengayunkan tangannya yang menggenggam pisau ke arah sang dokter. Beruntung Seokjin bisa menampik keras telapak tangan mungil yang hanya terayun lemah sebelum melukainya lebih parah. Benda tajam yang tidak seharusnya dimiliki Taehyung kini terlempar menjauh beberapa meter dari mereka, menyisakan isakan pilu sang anak juga Seokjin yang menatap tak percaya.

"Ma.. maaf, Dokter Kim."

Selama dua bulan lebih mengenal Taehyung, kali ini adalah yang terparah. Seokjin seperti tidak pernah sama sekali mengenal sosok di hadapannya. Seperti Taehyung si pemilik senyum kotak menggemaskan yang kelebihan energi hanya ada dalam bayangan Seokjin saja. Lalu, memang siapa Seokjin disini untuk menyalahkannya? Taehyung punya alasan tepat untuk ketakutan, untuk bertindak refleks mempertahankan diri setelah mengalami kekerasan di umur yang masih mengharuskannya banyak belajar, ia justru mempelajari lebih jauh dari seharusnya. Bukan hanya meniru apa yang ia lihat, tapi juga berpikir untuk bagaimana tetap bertahan.

Taehyung kembali meringkuk di sudut ruangan bersama tangisnya sambil menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Sementara Seokjin masih tetap pada posisinya berlutut di hadapan Taehyung. Ia menghitung lima detik dalam hati sebelum akhirnya melakukan kontak fisik kedua, yang kali ini sebuah pelukan. Seokjin tidak mencoba menarik tubuh Taehyung dari tempatnya meringkuk, melainkan mencondongkang diri agar pelukan itu terjadi.

Tidak ada lagi perlawanan serta tubuh yang kaku, Kim Taehyung seolah meleleh dalam hangatnya sebuah pelukan. "Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Taehyungie."

Selanjutnya Seokjin mendengar suara pintu ruangan yang dibuka, juga samar-samar beberapa perawat laki-laki dan perempuan melangkah mendekat. Semakin dekat Seokjin bisa melihat salah satunya membawa suntikan yang sudah bisa di pastikan berisi _Diazepam_. Awalnya ia bersiap melarang mereka menyuntikan itu pada Taehyung, tapi setelah di pikir lagi, Taehyung memang membutuhkannya untuk saat ini.

Sementara sang perawat mempersiapkan semuanya, Seokjin kembali berbisik lembut tepat di telinga Taehyung hingga bisa di pastikan tak ada orang lain disana yang mendengarnya.

"Taehyungie.."

"Ya..ya."

"Aku sangat menyanyangimu."

"Eum.. Taehyung juga sayang eomma."

Sepersekian detik Seokjin mengira ia salah dengar kata terakhir yang di ucapkan Taehyung sebelum kesadarannya hilang karena cairan yang disuntikan mulai bekerja sepenuhnya. Jantungnya berdebar keras karena merasakan dua perasaan kontras dalam satu waktu sekaligus, bahagia dan takut. Bahagianya bahkan terlalu indah untuk bisa ia deskripsikan saat ada seseorang yang membuatnya tahu seperti apa perasaan ibu yang dicintai anaknya dan ketakutannya tentang sebuah kehilangan besar yang pernah ia alami.

.

.

.

.

Disana Yoongi berada. Memunggunginya, menghadap ke arah cahaya terlalu terang. Namjoon tetap dapat mengenalinya sebagai Yoongi meski dalam bayangan samar sekalipun.

"Jungkook akan ikut bersamaku pergi dari sini." Suaranya terdengar samar dan menyedihkan.

Namjoon berlari mendekat setelah mampu memahami artinya, tapi justru Yoongi semakin menjauh seperti siap menghilang dalam silaunya cahaya.

'Pergi dari mana?' 'Kemana?' Ia mulai meneriakan pertanyaannya, hanya untuk menambah rasa kesalnya karena tak ada satu pun suara yang terdengar. Sementara Yoongi disana perlahan mulai menghilang. Sinar yang juga semakin terang kini membutakan pandangannya..

 _Oh_

 _Shit_

Mimpi buruk. Namjoon membuka mata diiringi bisikan berisi umpatan. Berberapa kali berkedip sambil mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya. Lalu menemukan dirinya berbaring nyaman di atas ranjang rumah sakit yang sudah dua malam menjadi tempat tidurnya. Ia mendesah lemah, merasa jantungnya berdebar cukup cepat dan keringat yang mengalir turun dari pelipisnya.

Benar-benar sialan. Tidakkah cukup kehidupan aslinya yang buruk sampai-sampai keburukan itu mengikutinya ke alam mimpi. Yoongi memang sudah tidak bersamanya lagi, itu adalah hal buruk. Tapi mimpi tadi mendramatisirnya hingga membuatnya jadi semakin terlihat buruk.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Kim."

Sapaan hangat dari Dokter Ahn dan seorang perawat mengalihkan perhatian Namjoon. Ia balas tersenyum sopan. Untuk sementara ini, pikirannya bisa teralihkan pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan sang dokter tentang bagaimana perkembangan kesehatannya juga berapa lama lagi waktu perawatan yang ia butuhkan untuk pulih dan di izinkan pulang. Dua sampa tiga hari lagi, katanya. Namjoon kembali mengumpat dalam hati.

"Ah maaf, apa Dokter Kim ada di ruangannya?" Pertanyaan yang entah muncul begitu saja dalam pikirannya. Atau mungkin memang Kim Seokjin itu sedikit demi sedikit melekat disana.

Ia memberanikan diri bertanya setelah Dokter Ahn pergi, menyisakan seorang perawat yang tengah mengganti cairan infus miliknya.

"Dokter Kim?"

"Kim Seokjin."

"Ah, Dokter Kim." Ia mengangguk mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengherankan jika nama Kim Seokjin dikenal banyak orang di rumah sakit ini. Sementara itu Namjoon menanti antusias jawaban yang akan diberikan. "Pagi ini ruang rawat anak di buat heboh oleh Taehyung yang kembali mengamuk. Saya rasa Dokter Kim masih menanganinya."

Segala pemikiran penuh bunga tentang Kim Seokjin seketika lenyap begitu saja oleh dua kata yang berhasil Namjoon tangkap, 'Taehyung' dan 'mengamuk'.

Kim Taehyung yang kemarin memuji Jungkookie-nya dengan senyuman lebar? _Well_ , bahkan orang dewasa saja tak selalu pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Apalagi Taehyung, ia hanya bocah lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Jungkook.

.

.

Namjoon tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk menemui Seokjin lebih lama lagi. Bahkan mengabaikan sarapan yang di antarkan dan memilih keluar ruangan bersama tiang beroda tempat kantung infus yang baru di saja diganti menggantung. Ia menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang masih belum terlalu ramai, hanya satu dua perawat yang ia temui dan memberinya sapaan hangat. Menaiki lift untuk turun satu lantai dimana ruang rawat anak berada. Tujuannya adalah kamar Taehyung, yang ia yakini Seokjin pasti sedang berada disana.

Benar saja, Seokjin yang sudah melepas jas dokternya dan mengenakan jumper pink langsung terlihat di tengah ramainya orang-orang yang berkumpul di depan kamar Taehyung. Namjoon mempercepat langkahnya.

"Seokjin hyung." Memanggil nama sang dokter saat jarak hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Panggilannya bukan hanya mengalihkan perhatian Seokjin, tapi seluruh pasang mata disana juga jadi ikut menatapnya. Mungkin konsep seorang pasien yang menyebut nama asli dokternya (di tambah _honorific_ penuh keakraban) adalah cukup aneh bagi mereka.

"Sebentar, Namjoon." Sautan kasual Seokjin semakin membuat aneh konsep yang ada. Apalagi nada yang digunakan sang dokter sangat berbeda saat ia memberi pengarahan tentang penanganan terbaik untuk Taehyung saat ini.

Ah, bahkan dua pemeran utama dalam konsep tersebut sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal seperti itu.

Namjoon sudah berada tepat di belakang Seokjin yang masih belum menatapnya dan sibuk berbicara pada rekan-rekannya. Awalnya Namjoon masih sabar menunggu, tapi lama kelamaan ia sadar aura aneh dari orang-orang di sekitar Seokjin. Bukan lagi tatapan aneh saat Namjoon memanggi Seokjin tadi, kali ini lebih seperti mereka ingin mengatakan sesuatu lalu Seokjin dan segala petuahnya menghalangi mereka. Sebagian bahkan mendesis serta berbisik-bisik. Satu kesamaan diantara semua reaksi mereka, yaitu kekhawatiran.

Sampai pandangan Namjoon teralih pada salah satu perawat yang menunjuk tangan kanan Seokjin untuk memberitahu temannya yang sama bingungnya dengan Namjoon saat ini. Disanalah sumbernya berada.

"Seokjin hyung."

"Aku sedang bicara, Namjoon, tunggu sebentar."

Decakan kesal hadir dari Namjoon. Ia menerobos kerumunan untuk akhirnya bisa berdiri tepat di samping sang dokter manis yang masih asik bicara serius. Padahal kalau diperhatikan, hanya beberapa orang yang fokus mendengarkan, sisanya sibuk berbisik satu sama lain.

"Kalau begitu tolong berhenti bicara dan urus lukamu, Dokter Kim."

Seokjin yang dibuat terkejut, akhirnya diam. Menatap bergantian wajah datar Namjoon dan lengan bagian atasnya yang berada dalam genggaman ayah satu anak itu. Beberapa detik Seokjin cukup menikmati bola mata Namjoon yang menatapnya, sampai sadar ia harus mempertanyakan arti tindakan Namjoon ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tuhan, Namjoon benar-benar dibuat kesal. Tapi wajah Seokjin merendahkan egonya untuk marah.

Lengan Seokjin dalam genggamannya ia angkat lebih tinggi, hingga Seokjin sadar sendiri apa yang salah dengan dirinya. "Lihat? Hanya kau yang tidak menyadari ini." Luka goresan pisau pada lengan kanan bagian luar. Bahkan kain jumpernya robek dan sedikit demi sedikit darah menetes disana.

Namjoon tidak terlalu bersahabat dengan rasa khawatir dan Seokjin memperparah ketidaksukaannya. Tidak ada reaksi dari Seokjin sendiri saat tahu lengannya terluka karena Taehyung tadi. Sang dokter justru sibuk berpikir bahwa ini situasi yang sangat menyedihkan. Dimana seorang anak yang pernah terluka berakhir melukai orang lain. Jika ini menjadi sebuah siklus, entah akan seburuk apa kehidupan.

"Kami mengerti, Dokter Kim. Anda pasti tahu semua disini juga menyanyangi Taehyung. Kami yang akan menjaganya setelah ini. Anda beristirahatlah."

Sejak awal Taehyung datang, ia langsung mendapatkan cinta dari seluruh staff rumah sakit. Seokjin bisa merasakan itu. Jadi ia sama sekali tidak meragukan ucapan Perawat Lee barusan.

"Ba..baiklah. Saya akan kembali ke ruangan. Jika terjadi sesuatu, tolong langsung hubungi saya."

"Tentu, Dokter Kim."

Namjoon tak memberi waktu lebih lagi pada Seokjin disana, ia menarik tangan yang lebih tua agar segera ikut melangkah bersamanya. Seokjin menurut tanpa bicara apapun lagi, membiarkan aura hangat sang pasien eksklusif mendominasi dirinya yang lelah. Dalam hati penasaran setengah mati tentang bagaimana Namjoon muncul secara tiba-tiba dalam situasi tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jiminie!"

Seseorang yang di teriakan namanya menatap antusias sekaligus khawatir pada si kecil yang tengah berlarian menerobos (menyenggol dan menabrak tepatnya) teman-teman yang menghalangi jalannya. Anehnya, walau beberapa dari mereka memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar dari Jungkook, justru mereka yang nyaris terjatuh. Entah Jimin harus bangga atau apa.

"Hey, hey, jangan berlarian begitu, Kookie." Jimin berlutut untuk menyambut terjangan tubuh Jungkook dalam pelukannnya.

Niatnya ingin sedikit memarahi karena bagaimanapun hal yang Jungkook lakukan tadi tidak baik. Tapi malah ia dibuat lemah oleh senyum kelinci super menggemaskan yang di berikan Jungkook.

"Apa Jiminie membawa _chocobar_? _Chocobar_?!"

Lagi-lagi _chocobar_. Sejak bertemu pagi-pagi sekali di rumah ibu Yoongi, yang Jungkook tanyakan adalah makanan itu. Memang bukan hal yang sulit bagi Jimin, hanya saja tolong salahkan Min Yoongi yang menahannya untuk tetap di studio sejak pagi. Jimin jadi lupa membeli pesanan Jungkook.

"Ah, kita membelinya di jalan saja, bagaimana? Biar Kookie bisa ikut memilih." Jimin sudah berdiri lagi bersama Jungkook dalam gendongannya. Ia bisa melihat bibir tebal sang bocah yang tertekuk ke bawah, tanda ia sedang tidak menyukai situasi dimana Jimin tidak membawa _chocobar_ -nya.

Appa bilang setelah pulang sekolah nanti mereka akan menjenguk daddy di rumah sakit. Itu artinya Jungkook akan bertemu dengan Taetae hyung disana, karena itu ia meminta Jimin membeli chocobar lagi. Jungkook masih ingat senyum Taetae yang membentuk kotak ketika menerima _chocobar_ pemberiannya.

"Dimana appa?" Dari nada kecewa di suaranya, Jimin tahu si bocah kelinci dalam gendongannya masih merasa kesal.

Memang Yoongi adalah penengah terbaik saat ini. "Appa menunggu di mobil, sayang. Kookie marah ya?"

Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak ingin marah, apalagi dengan Jiminie yang selalu bermain bersamanya. Ia hanya sedikit kesal karena tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang sudah ia bayangkan sepanjang hari. Merasa bingung dengan perasaannya, ia memilih memeluk erat leher Jiminie dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

"Kookie tidak marah dengan Jiminie. Kookie sayang Jiminie."

Senyuman lebar tak bisa Jimin sembunyikan. Selain pelukan manja Jungkook, di tambah kalimat manis yang menyejukkan siang harinya.

Jimin bahkan lupa seperti apa hidupnya dulu tanpa ada Yoongi dan Jungkook. Mungkin memang tidak terlalu buruk, tapi Jimin berani bersumpah tak ada yang lebih baik dari kehidupannya sekarang bersama dua orang yang mengambil alih seluruh cinta yang ia punya.

.

Yoongi baru saja menutup sambungan telepon dengan orangtuanya saat pintu mobil di bagian kemudi terbuka, di susul teriakan khas "Appa!" dan tubuh mungil yang memeluknya.

Entah faktor apa yang membuat rasa rindunya pada sang anak kali ini jadi bertambah ribuan kali lipat. Bahkan dalam eratnya pelukan mereka, Yoongi nyaris dibuat menangis. Padahal berpisah dengan Jungkook bukan hal baru baginya. Akhir-akhir ini Yoongi hanya merasa sangat membutuhkan kehadiran si bocah kelinci untuk menguatkan. Mengembalikannya menjadi alasan utama Yoongi melanjutkan hidup, bukan Jimin, bukan Namjoon, karena dengan begitu ke depannya akan tampak lebih mudah. Bersama Jungkook, Yoongi tidak perlu takut kehilangan apapun.

"Appa, _wae_?"

Jungkook yang duduk dalam pangkuannya mulai merasa ada yang aneh, appa tak henti menghujani kecupan di pucuk kepalanya. Memang nyaman, tapi Jungkook tahu appa seperti akan menangis sebentar lagi. "Appa~"

"Appa, kangen Kookie. Maaf tadi pagi tidak bisa mengantar Kookie ke sekolah."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jiminie sudah melakukannya. Kookie juga kangen appa."

Tak menjawab lagi. Yoongi masih betah memeluk erat Jungkook di pangkuannya. Sementara Jimin hanya mampu menyaksikannya dari luar mobil. Memberi waktu khusus pada pasangan 'ibu'-anak disana, ia sendiri tidak memiliki keberanian untuk bergabung tanpa izin salah satu dari mereka. Jimin selalu menghargai apapun itu tentang Yoongi.

"Jimin."

Sampai seseorang membisikan namanya. Jimin memfokuskan kembali pandangannya ke dalam mobil dan bertemu dengan bola mata hitam Min Yoongi yang sedikit basah. Ada sedikit senyum disana, hanya Jimin yang bisa melihat itu dari posisinya sedangkan Jungkook tampak nyaman bersandar pada bahu sang appa.

"Terimakasih."

Tidak terdengar suara. Hanya sebuah gerakan bibir yang sangat bisa Jimin mengerti dan rasakan.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kau tipe seseorang yang bisa merawat luka."

Mereka berada di ruangan Seokjin. Sejak memasuki ruangan, Namjoon menyuruh sang dokter duduk manis di kursinya sementara ia sibuk berkutat dengan kotak P3K disana. Cukup mengejutkan dimana Namjoon tahu harus memulainya darimana dan apa selanjutnya.

Namjoon sendiri terlihat tidak berniat menjawab ledekkan tersebut, ia tampak fokus menggulung perlahan lengan _jumper_ yang Seokjin kenakan sampai luka goresannya bisa terlihat jelas. Pandangannya teralih sejenak pada Seokjin yang mendesis kesakitan.

Ia tersenyum kecil, mengalihkan sejenak perhatian Seokjin padanya. "Karena kecerobohanku, aku terluka lebih banyak dari siapapun. Jadi sudah terbiasa mengurus lukaku sendiri."

"Walaupun ada Yoongi?" Seokjin membalas seperti sebuah reaksi refleks.

Tawa Namjoon lepas kali ini, meski begitu tangannya tetap bekerja membersihkan sekitar luka Seokjin dengan kapas yang sudah ia basahi cairan alkohol.

Seokjin itu terlalu manis. Hingga menatapnya terlalu lama Namjoon kira akan membuat gula darahnya naik.

"Hyung, aku ceroboh sudah sejak lahir dan belum bertemu Yoongi saat itu."

"Ah benar juga.."

Tidak ada niatan melucu disana, tapi Seokjin tertawa keras. Seluruh badannya bergetar dan matanya menyipit. Mungkin terlihat bahagia sekali, tapi tidak bagi Namjoon yang melihat dari jarak dekat dengan seluruh indra yang terfokus hanya pada sang dokter. Seokjin lagi-lagi sedang bersembunyi menggunakan cara yang sama saat di taman kemarin.

"Jangan tertawa jika ingin menangis, kau terlihat menyeramkan."

Satu ucapan Namjoon menghentikan tawanya dalam satu detik, menambah keyakinan bahwa ada kebohongan dibalik tawa kerasnya. Namjoon berpura-pura tidak melihat raut kesedihan itu yang kini tampak nyata. Memilih kembali fokus pada perban putih untuk membalut luka di lengan Seokjin.

Beberapa saat mereka tetap pada posisinya masing-masing bersama dominasi keheningan. Seokjin yang duduk di kursi kerjanya sedangkan Namjoon berada di hadapannya, dibatasi meja kerja tempat Seokjin mempasrahkan tangannya yang sedang diobati.

"Apa orang-orang seperti kami hanya cocok dengan tangisan dan teriakan keputusasaan?"

Sampai akhirnya keheningan terpecah, suaranya setipis mata pisau. Membunuh di antara sang pendengar dan si pengucap itu sendiri. Namjoon menemukan hal ini benar-benar menakutkan, maksudnya, cara Seokjin bermain petak umpet dengan emosi serta perasaan.

"Tidak ada yang bilang begitu, aku hanya ingin kau jujur pada perasaanmu saat di hadapanku."

Karena Seokjin tidak tahu betapa Namjoon ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Mengenal Kim Seokjin yang sebenarnya, bukan sebagai dokter anak pemilik senyum menenangkan.

Namjoon tahu seseorang mulai menangis meski ia tak menatap secara langsung, hanya menunduk dan berusaha memfokuskan diri pada perban dalam genggaman. Juga lengan berkulit putih milik Seokjin yang baru Namjoon sadari adanya beberapa luka goresan lain disana.

"Mengapa begitu banyak orang jahat di dunia ini?"

Sial, seburuk itukah dunia di mata Seokjin? Sampai goresan demi goresan disana Seokjin lakukan.

Mungkin memang dunianya dan Seokjin bertolakbelakang. Dunia versi Namjoon, justru terlalu banyak orang baik di dalamnya hingga menjadikan dirinya orang paling jahat yang pernah ada. Yoongi dan keluarganya, bocah kelinci kesayangannya, Jimin, dan sekarang bertambah Seokjin juga Taehyung, tidak merubah status Namjoon sebelumnya.

"Untuk menempatkan yang baik pada posisi paling istimewa." Jawabnya, mengangkat kepala lalu menatap lurus mata Seokjin yang berkilat basah. Menyelami setiap emosi yang sang dokter rasakan. "Jika semua orang baik berkumpul jadi satu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan yang terbaik untukmu."

Seokjin tersenyum, walaupun bukan sepenuhnya senyum bahagia. Setidaknya yang ini membuat ia terlihat jauh lebih baik.

"Seperti sebuah lirik dari salah satu lagu ciptaanmu?"

Balasan dari Seokjin bersamaan dengan Namjoon yang menyelesaikan lilitan perban di tangannya. Seokjin merasa jauh lebih baik, bukan hanya tentang luka di tangannya, tapi juga keseluruhan luka yang ada. Terlihat maupun tersirat. Yang masih bisa ia sembunyikan ataupun yang sudah terlanjur Namjoon lihat. Seokjin jadi sedikit menyalahkan takdir yang tidak mempertemukannya dengan Namjoon sejak dulu, mungkin jika benar terjadi, melanjutkan hidup akan jauh lebih mudah.

"Itu untukmu. Tidak masuk dalam lagu manapun."

Namjoon merilekskan pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit kaku apalagi tangan kanan tempat jarum infusnya terpasang. Mengizinkan Seokjin menatapnya dalam waktu yang lewat.

"Kalau begitu buatkan lagu untukku." Dengan nada santai tanpa dosa Seokjin bicara, sambil menurunkan lagi lengan bajunya agar lukanya tertutupi. Sedangkan jantung Namjoon dibuat berdebar terlalu keras.

"Ya, saat nanti kau memutuskan berkencan denganku."

"Yah! Apa kau dulu merayu Yoongi seperti ini juga?!"

Serangannya berbalik arah, kini justru Seokjin yang lagi-lagi dibuat merona oleh celetukan Namjoon.

"Tidak, percayalah, aku seorang _nerd_ saat berhadapan pertama kali dengan Yoongi hyung."

Masih jelas ingatannya tentang pertemuan pertama itu. Di sebuah taman gedung tempat di selenggarakannya pesta makan malam. Warna baju yang Yoongi kenakan, juga degup cepat jantungnya. Penuh kecanggungan yang menimbulkan kesan cukup manis.

Maka, suatu kebetulan aneh saat ia merasakan hal yang sama pada pertemuan pertamannya dengan Seokjin dua hari lalu.

"Kalau begitu aku jadi tidak sabar mendapat lagu darimu."

Namjoon anggap itu sebuah pertanda baik, tanda Seokjin akan segera menyetujui ajakan kencannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Darimana?"

Mereka bertemu di salah satu lorong rumah sakit ketika Yoongi memutuskan menjadi relawan mencari Kim Namjoon yang tidak ada di kamar rawatnya ketika semua orang datang menjenguk dan Namjoon sendiri baru ingin kembali ke ruangannya setelah merasa terlalu lama menunggui Seokjin yang tertidur (sang dokter yang akhirnya mendapat infus juga karena kondisi tubuhnya begitu kelelahan).

Yoongi berjalan mendekat saat Namjoon masih diam di tempat. Otaknya sedang berpikir untuk jujur atau berbohong.

"Bertemu Seokjin."

Ia putuskan jujur, karena sepertinya sudah terlalu banyak ia membohongi laki-laki mungil di hadapannya ini. Sebuah decakan penuh kejengkelan, kemudian yang Namjoon tahu adalah lengan Yoongi yang melingkari lengannya dan menggantikannya mendorong tiang infusnya.

Min Yoongi tetaplah Min Yoongi yang tidak bisa untuk tidak mempedulikannya, sekeras apapun Namjoon menyuruhnya supaya berhenti. "Bisakah berkencannya di tunda dan fokus beristirahat, tuan Kim Namjoon?"

Namjoon tertawa cukup keras, mengalihkan beberapa perhatian orang-orang di lorong yang sama.

"Kami belum berkencan, hyung." Pernyataan jujur lagi yang Namjoon berikan. Ia sedikit banyak mengabaikan nada bicara Yoongi yang seperti orang cemburu karena itu hanya akan semakin mempersulit posisi mereka, "Dimana Jungkookie?"

Mereka melangkah perlahan menyusuri lorong dan di _moment_ ini Namjoon baru menyadari tubuhnya yang lelah, ia baru ingat sarapan paginya yang ia abaikan begitu saja. Untungnya Yoongi tidak mempermasalahkan tubuhnya dijadikan topangan oleh si giant Namjoon yang tanpa sadar sedikit bersandar padanya dalam perjalanan.

"Menunggu di kamarmu. Ada appa dan eomma juga disana, Hoseok masih dalam perjalanan."

"Jimin?"

Meski mustahil sekali Yoongi datang tanpanya. Yang Namjoon tahu, Jimin hampir selalu ada di setiap pertemuan mereka. Seolah Yoongi sedang membentengi dirinya untuk tidak kembali tenggelam di masa lalunya.

"Kau pikir aku akan pergi tanpanya?"

Benarkan. Bahkan sedetik pun Namjoon tidak memiliki pikiran seperti itu.

"Dulu kau pergi kemanapun sendiri dan tidak mau aku temani." Giliran Namjoon dan kalimatnya yang sedikit dibumbui kecemburuan.

"Itu karena aku takut akan menganggumu bekerja." Dan Yoongi benci berada di situasi ini. Walaupun seringnya ia yang memancing duluan, tapi ujungnya tetap saja ia yang di buat kesulitan oleh cara Namjoon membalasnya. "Dan tolong berhenti membicarakan masa lalu."

Entah apa yang terjadi jika tetap di teruskan. Yoongi yang menangis, mungkin. Ia tetaplah si cengeng sialan yang berlagak _sok_ kuat.

Kalimat Yoongi barusan diam-diam menyakiti Namjoon lebih dalam atau Yoongi sendiri justru lebih parah. Kembali menyadarkannya akan seberapa buruk luka yang ia berikan pada sosok setegar Min Yoongi di masa lalu.

Tiba-tiba ketakutan menjalarinya lewat sebuah mimpi yang kembali ia ingat.

"Hyung.."

"Apa?"

"Jika kalian menikah nanti, apa kau akan membawa Jungkookie bersamamu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Happy belated birthday to my sweet lil Kookie! Stay cute, stay golden, always be NamJin's fav son (and Yoongi's too!), keep making the hyungs smile, stop pushing away Tae and Jiminie (even I know you love them so fucking much), stop copying Hoseok's weird dance (bcs It can be the death of me).. Or just do whatever you want, boy, you're an adult now T.T (the feeling as proud mom).

Hai, readers-nim. Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Chapter ini berhasil aku post juga dengan perjuangan ala perang tahun '45 hiks real life benar-benar berniat membunuhku. Setelah melewati proses pengeditan gila-gilaan tapi aku tetap masih belum puas dengan apa yang akhirnya kalian baca disini. Jadi maaf juga kalau menemukan banyaknya typo dan kalimat-kalimat ga begitu sinkron.

Terimakasih banyak buat reviewnya~ itu sangat amat membantuku menyelesaikan chapter sekarang. Jadi aku tunggu lagi bantuan kalian untuk chapter depan lewat review ^^

Ps: uh, min yoongi dan agust d-nya itu..


	10. Chapter 10: A Hidden Monster

.

 **Warn** : _Long flashback with NamGi! Kalau tidak suka, silahkan lewati sampai batas garis seperti di bawah. Terimakasih._

.

.

* * *

 _ **1 September**_

Segala hal negatif memang akan selalu indentik dengan rumah sakit, karena itu Namjoon tidak pernah menyukai bangunan tersebut. Tapi kini ia tidak punya pilihan selain berlari lebih jauh menyusuri salah satu lorong disana. Panik, jelas. Hoseok yang sama paniknya menelepon dan mengumpat beberapa kata sebelum akhirnya sampai pada sebuah inti. Siang tadi, Yoongi di temukan pingsan di dalam studionya, saat itu Hoseok yang menemukannya langsung menghubungi Namjoon dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Tapi si brengsek Namjoon mematikan ponselnya karena sedang melakukan proses rekaman bersama salah satu artis. Hoseok mencoba lagi tengah malamnya, saat Namjoon sudah berada di basement dan bersiap pulang.

Dengan kabar berbeda dari yang ingin ia sampaikan tadi siang. Yoongi sudah menjalani operasinya. Kata 'sudah' disana semakin menggambarkan betapa brengseknya seorang Kim Namjoon. Si brengsek yang akan sangat rela berlutut pada Yoongi nanti untuk memohon maafnya.

Namjoon tiba di lorong ICU, dimana berkumpul orang-orang yang ia kenali. Orangtuanya, orang tua Yoongi, kakak laki-laki Yoongi, juga Jung Hoseok yang kini tengah melangkah cepat menghampirinya, bersama satu kepalan tangan melayang tepat mengenai pipi kanannya hingga tersungkur di lantai. Entah Hoseok meninju dengan tenaga penuh atau memang Namjoon sendiri tak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk berdiri tegak.

"Kau tahu orang seperti apa aku ini 'kan, Namjoon?"

Ya, Jung Hoseok. Si pemilik unsur positif berlebih yang menjadikannya nyaris tak pernah marah. Bahkan dulu masih bisa tersenyum saat memberitahu Namjoon perihal cedera yang dialaminya dan kemungkinan besar mengharuskannya mundur sebagai tim dancer dan koreografer. Itu Jung Hoseok yang ia kenal, lalu seseorang yang baru saja memukulnya dengan kepalan tangan penuh tetaplah Jung Hoseok. Hanya saja dalam versi kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi Kim Namjoon.

"Aku tahu. Jadi tolong biarkan aku melihat Yoongi dan memohon maaf."

Walau bagaimanapun Namjoon yang paling tahu bahwa maaf yang ia minta tidak akan merubah apapun. Kekecewaan Yoongi dan bagi Namjoon sendiri adalah rasa bersalah yang harus ia tanggung seumur hidup.

.

Tangannya gemetar hebat saat akan memutar kenop pintu ruang rawat Yoongi. Sebelumnya, ibu Namjoon mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Yoongi sehat, begitupun anak laki-laki mereka yang sekarang sedang berada di ruang khusus bayi. Ya, laki-laki. Namjoon memeluk ibunya penuh haru ketika mengetahui hal tersebut. Ia putuskan untuk menemui Yoongi terlebih dahulu sebelum bertemu sang jagoan kecil. Saat pintu terbuka, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Yoongi berbaring di ranjang di tengah ruangan sana.

Yoongi tampak lebih mungil dari terakhir kali ia lihat atau karena ranjangnya terlalu besar, yang pasti, Namjoon ingin sekali membawa sosok yang telah berjuang selama sembilan bulan itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Namjoonie?"

Panggilan khusus dari Yoongi serta suara lemahnya cukup menghancurkan Namjoon dalam langkah yang sedang ia ambil. Hanya pada kondisi tertentu Yoongi akan memanggilnya ' _Namjoonie_ ', sekaligus sebagai sebuah tanda saat sosok tegarnya sudah tidak mampu menopang diri. Kondisi dimana Yoongi sangat membutuhkan Namjoon.

"Ya, hyung. Aku disini."

Tanpa sadar langkah telah membawanya tepat di sisi ranjang, Yoongi menatap dengan mata sayu khasnya juga senyum kecil yang masih tampak manis walau bibirnya tidak semerah biasanya. Namjoon tidak mengerti mengapa Yoongi memberikan senyumnya saat yang pantas Namjoon dapatkan adalah sebuah makian.

"Apa kau terkejut aku sudah tidak gendut lagi?" Usaha Yoongi mencairkan suasana sama sekali tidak berhasil. Senyum yang ia ukir di bibirnya jelas tidak mencapai matanya yang justru meredup tertutupi kekecewaan.

Sebesar apapun keinginan Namjoon memeluk Yoongi detik ini juga, ia tak punya lagi sisa keberanian. Ia takut pelukannya justru akan menambah hancur Yoongi-nya, atau malah meledakkan dirinya karena rasa bersalah yang terus menekan. Jadi yang Namjoon lakukan hanya berlutut tepat di sisi ranjang Yoongi, dimana pandangan matanya menghadap lurus tangan kanan Yoongi yang ditusuk jarum infus.

"Maaf." Satu kata yang pada akhirnya mampu ia suarakan bersama airmata yang untuk pertama kalinya ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

Otaknya terlalu sibuk bekerja memutar ulang percakapannya dengan Yoongi, malam dimana sosok tegar Min Yoongi luruh dalam tangisan kekhawatiran tentang menghadapi proses kelahiran nanti. Lalu Namjoon dengan kepercayaan diri tingkat tinggi, mengobral janji bahwa ia tidak akan meninggalkan Yoongi satu detikpun jika saat itu tiba.

"Maaf tak menepati janji, maaf membuatmu menghadapi semuanya seorang diri. Maaf, hyung." Namjoon bicara dalam tangisnya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Yoongi yang pada dasarnya memang sedang berpura-pura juga tidak dapat menahan lagi luapan emosinya. Ia masih sangat ketakutan, bahkan gemetar di telapak tangannya belum hilang. Tapi ia tahu semua sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, anaknya sehat dan kondisinya sendiri tidak terlalu buruk. Jadi permasalahan yang tersisa ada pada suami cerobohnya yang mungkin masih merasakan ketakutan yang sama dengan Yoongi.

"Berdiri, Namjoonie." Di sela-sela isakan Yoongi berusaha bicara. Melihat Namjoon yang hancur seperti ini, bukanlah kemauannya. Ia kesal, tentu saja. Namun di sisi lain, Namjoon lah yang sangat ia butuhkan saat ini. "Berhenti menangis dan peluk aku, bodoh! Ucapkan selamat padaku karena berhasil melahirkan anak kita. Cium aku, Namjoonie."

Beberapa detik Namjoon hanya menatap kosong pada Yoongi di atas ranjang sana, airmatanya berhenti begitu saja, pun aliran udara ke paru-parunya karena Namjoon juga menahan nafas dalam detik tersebut. Kemudian, saat otaknya kembali berjalan normal dan menyadari Yoongi dibuat kesulitan bernafas oleh isakannya sendiri, Namjoon bangkit berdiri. Mencondongkan tubuhnya perlahan untuk memeluk Yoongi yang berbaring dengan hati-hati. Menenggelamkan tubuh mungil berbalut selimut itu sepenuhnya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Terimakasih, hyung. Kau sudah bekerja keras sembilan bulan ini. Anak kita lahir sehat dan tampan. Aku yakin kita akan menjadi orangtua terbaik untuknya." Kalimat demi kalimat yang Namjoon bisikan tepat di telinga Yoongi membuat sang _ibu_ muda berangsur tenang. Yoongi sudah bernafas normal meski satu dua isakannya masih keluar.

Namjoon menjaga posisi mereka tetap seperti itu nyaris sepuluh menit setelahnya. Kaos abu-abu yang ia kenakan basah oleh air mata Yoongi yang nyaman bersandar di dadanya, lalu bagian belakang kaosnya kusut karena remasan demi remasan Yoongi disana. Tapi kenyamanan luar biasa mereka dapatkan disana.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" Yoongi bergumam, suara seraknya membuat Namjoon ingin memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Sayangnya, bekas jahitan yang masih basah di perut Yoongi menghalangi niat Namjoon.

"Siapa? Jungkookie kita?"

Tiba-tiba Yoongi menarik diri, walaupun jarak yang ia ambil masih belum keluar dari lingkup pelukan Namjoon. Alisnya bekerut dalam serta matanya yang sembab menatap penuh penasaran. "Aku belum mengatakan padamu siapa namanya."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, nyaris tertawa tapi ia tahan. Lebih memilih membuat bibirnya bekerja untuk melakukan hal lain, mengecup bibir Yoongi misalnya. Bonus sedikit lumatan kecil karena ia begitu merindukan rasa disana.

"Kau pikir aku tidak memperhatikanmu saat berbicara sendiri dengan perutmu? Kau terus mengatakan ' _baby Kookie_ ' atau ' _uri Jungkookie_ ' tanpa sadar."

"Dan kau setuju dengan nama itu?"

" _Baby Kookie and baby Yoongie. I think it's perfect for me_."

Yoongi mendengus kesal, bibirnya mengerucut dan telapak tangannya yang bebas jarum infus melayang keras di pundak Namjoon. "Aku bukan _baby_ -mu!"

Namjoon tak menghindar, membiarkan pundaknya menjadi sasaran pukulan kecil Yoongi. Ia bisa bernafas lega, semua sudah tampak baik-baik saja. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Memang bukan, tapi kau adalah ibu dari _baby_ -ku."

"Aku mau di panggil _appa_ olehnya!"

"Baiklah, tapi jika suatu saat nanti Kookie bertanya siapa ibunya, kau harus bertanggung jawab, hyung."

"Namjoon sialan!"

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS' Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin | Min Yoongi | Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung | Jung Hoseok**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **But you see, as time goes by, I feel like I'm turning into a monster -Agust D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau tahu alasan kau berada disini? Itu karena kadar gizimu yang buruk, jangan menyepelekannya, Namjoon! Kau bisa dibuat mati karena itu. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu memilih meninggalkan sarapan dan berkeliling tidak jelas seperti tadi."

Dalam ruangan yang berisi nyaris sepuluh orang, suara Yoongi lah yang paling mendominasi. Ia memang bukan tipe yang banyak bicara. Namun dari dulu Namjoon selalu berhasil membuatnya mengomel panjang lebar. Tidak ada bedanya dengan hari ini, tidak peduli dengan kehadiran orangtuanya, orangtua Namjoon, bahkan Hoseok dan Jimin sekalipun. Si kecil Jungkook sendiri terlihat seperti sudah biasa dengan kelakuan appa-nya, ia asik bermain dengan kakek dan neneknya di sofa sana.

"Hyung.." Namjoon, yang berusaha bersuara di tengah serbuan sendok demi sendok makan siangnya yang disuapkan Yoongi.

Berusaha mengintrupsi perhatian sang pria mungil yang Namjoon tahu, walaupun mulutnya terus mengoceh, tapi isi pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana. Penyebabnya? Tentu pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Namjoon tadi. Yoongi belum memberi jawaban, dan Namjoon sendiri terlalu takut untuk menanyakannya kembali.

"Hyung, jika seperti ini caranya aku justru akan mati tersedak."

Keluhan Namjoon di tanggapi oleh sodoran segelas air putih yang Yoongi berikan. Tidak tega juga melihat Namjoon kesulitan menelan makanannya. Meski harus ia akui ada sedikit kesenangan bisa memberi pelajaran pada si tuan produser yang keras kepala.

"Itu terdengar lebih baik, kau mati di tanganku dibanding mati karena kekurangan gizi."

Celetukan dari Yoongi menghasilkan tawa beberapa orang disana, Hoseok tentu saja yang paling keras. Mengabaikan lirikan tajam yang Namjoon berikan setelah menghabiskan air putih, lalu gelas kosongnya ia berikan kembali pada Yoongi yang anehnya meski sedang kesal tetap membantu Namjoon untuk minum.

"Bagiku justru terdengar romantis." Kedipan sebelah mata di akhir kalimat menambah intensitas tawa dari seorang Jung Hoseok yang awalnya duduk tenang di sofa dan sibuk bersama ponselnya, kini lebih tertarik pada percakapan sepasang manusia yang pernah terikat pernikahan disana.

"Psikopat sialan." Yoongi yang merasa hawa panas menjalari pipinya dan sudah pasti menimbulkan rona merah menyebalkan, kini berdoa dalam hati semoga Kim Namjoon dikutuk buruk rupa seumur hidup.

 _ **Brak**_

Suasana mendadak hening setelah bunyi pintu yang tertutup cukup keras. Pada akhirnya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Yoongi pada hal selain Namjoon yang ia paksa menghabiskan makan siangnya. Semua orang menatap kearah yang sama, yaitu pintu yang kini sudah tertutup dan menghilangkan satu sosok di sisi lainnya.

Saat sadar Jimin lah yang meninggalkan ruangan tadi, Yoongi mendadak panik. Begitupun Namjoon yang diserbu perasaan bersalah. Mungkin caranya bercanda dan menggoda Yoongi tadi sudah kelewatan, bagaimanapun sekarang juga Yoongi sudah punya Jimin. Jika itu dengan Jung Hoseok mungkin akan berbeda cerita, tapi ini Namjoon, yang pernah memiliki ikatan pernikahan dengan Yoongi, jadi wajar jika Jimin bersikap begitu.

" _Well_ , seseorang merasa suasana disini semakin memanas." Komentar Hoseok justru menambah kekhawatiran Yoongi.

"Kemana Jimin?"

Suaranya sedikit bergetar, Namjoon bisa jelas mendengarnya. Juga berani bersumpah bahwa Yoongi pasti sudah menangis kalau saja tidak ada satupun orang disana. Caranya menggigit bibir dan sinar matanya yang meredup.

Sial, Namjoon masih terlalu banyak mengerti hal kecil tentang Yoongi.

"Keluar, membeli minuman katanya, menurutku lebih tepat disebut mendinginkan hati."

"Hoseok, itu tidak lucu."

Hoseok memang berniat menyindir. Sebab siapapun disana bisa merasakan keintiman keduanya saat mengobrol tadi. Namjoon tidak marah, justru itu cara Hoseok memperingatkannya untuk selanjutnya lebih berhati-hati saat berinteraksi dengan Yoongi. Karena segalanya tidak lagi sama. Yoongi sudah bersama Jimin, Namjoon sendiri juga akan segera menemukan satu untuknya.

" _Aigoo_ , ingat kalian sudah tidak muda lagi." Keterdiaman kembali di pecah. Nyonya Kim berdiri dari duduknya bersama Jungkook yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertidur dalam gendongannya, disusul oleh sang suami serta orangtua Yoongi. "Kami harus pulang sekarang, masih banyak hal yang harus diurusi selain Namjoon."

" _Eomma_ , kesannya kau tidak mau mengurusku lagi." Namjoon dengan nada sedikit merajuknya, suasana tidak mengenakan berangsur-angsur sedikit teralih.

Nyonya Kim tertawa sembari mengeratkan dekapannya pada Jungkook, "Itu berarti kau harus menemukan lagi seseorang untuk mengurusmu." Kali ini ayahnya ikut menanggapi. Namjoon semakin terpojok.

"Dan jika sudah dapat, jaga dia tetap disisimu. Itu yang terpenting, Namjoon-ah." Bagus, kini Namjoon diserang dari berbagai sisi saat mantan ibu mertuanya juga berkomentar yang telak menyindir Namjoon. Ia bisa apa selain tertawa kecil, menganggap hidupnya sendiri sebagai lelucon.

"Yoongi-ya, Jungkook akan bersama kami lagi?"

"Tidak, ma, Kookie bersamaku malam ini." Lalu tubuh terlelap Jungkook berpindah pada dekapan Yoongi.

Karena Namjoon berhasil membangkitkan naluri Yoongi untuk bersama Jungkook sampai selama yang ia bisa.

.

.

Setelah yang lain berpamitan dan hanya menyisakan Yoongi, Hoseok serta Jungkook yang tertidur, Namjoon berinisiatif mengambil alih sang bocah kelinci dari gendongan Yoongi. "Berikan Jungkook padaku, tugasmu sekarang adalah bicara dengan Jimin."

Sesaat Yoongi tampak bingung, seperti beberapa detik pikirannya kembali melompat keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tau Jimin pergi kemana." Adalah kalimat yang akhirnya ia suarakan.

Menghasilkan decakan gemas Jung Hoseok di sofa sana. "Hyung, kenapa mendadak bodoh begini?! Kau bisa menelepon lalu tanyakan dia dimana sekarang."

Dengan hati-hati, Yoongi memindahkan tubuh Jungkook pada Namjoon. Yang mau tidak mau harus membutuhkan bantuan tambahan dari Hoseok karena Namjoon dibuat cukup kesulitan oleh infus yang menempel di tangannya.

Lalu Yoongi memperhatikan ketiganya dalam diam. Bagaimana Namjoon menggeser tubuhnya ke pinggir ranjang untuk menciptakan _space_ bagi Jungkook ikut berbaring nyaman disana, juga Hoseok yang masih membantunya. Kebiasaan buruknya jika sedang diam adalah membuat kesempatan berbagai pikiran lain-yang seringnya buruk- menyerbu masuk dalam satu waktu. Ia bisa mendadak panik karena itu.

Dan anehnya, Namjoon menjadi orang yang paling sering menyadari saat-saat Yoongi diam dan mulai memikirkan banyak hal. "Hyung, apapun yang sedang kau pikirkan itu tidak benar." Teguran dari Namjoon membuat tatapan Yoongi berangsur-angsur terisi, tidak lagi kosong tanpa nyawa seperti beberapa menit lalu.

"A..aku akan menghubungi Jimin sebentar."

Namjoon menghela nafas lega saat Yoongi mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Merealisasikan ide Hoseok sejak awal. Sebenarnya, selama Yoongi berada disana tadi, Namjoon tidak bisa bebas bernafas. Sesuatu seperti mencekik tenggorokannya perlahan-lahan. Entah itu adalah sebuah efek dari pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab atau justru pertanda lain soal hubungannya dengan Yoongi yang semakin memburuk.

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan itu tidak benar, Namjoon-ah."

Meski kalimatnya sama, namun niat Hoseok sudah pasti berbeda dengan Namjoon saat mengucapkannya pada Yoongi tadi. Tapi Namjoon tetap berterimakasih karena itu, pikiran buruknya jadi gagal berkembang.

"Terima kasih banyak, Jung Hoseok." Nada sinis Namjoon menambah tawa Hoseok lagi. Biarkan sajalah sahabatnya yang satu ini bahagia.

Memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring, Namjoon menemukan ranjangnya menjadi lebih nyaman. Dengkuran halus Jungkook serta matanya yang terpejam damai adalah alasannya. Yoongi pernah bilang, sesuatu di dalam mata Jungkook selalu mengingatkannya pada Namjoon. Hal yang selalu menghasilkan senyum jika Yoongi mengatakan hal itu secara langsung.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi? Dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Namjoon ingin sekali menjawab bahwa Yoongi memang selalu memikirkan banyak hal, hanya berbeda pada caranya memutuskan untuk sedikit menunjukkannya atau tidak. Tapi Namjoon juga tahu maksud Hoseok disini bukan hal yang seperti itu.

Jadi sembari menaikkan selimut hingga ke batas dagu sang bocah kelinci, Namjoon menyiapkan jawaban. "Apa menurutmu Yoongi akan membawa Jungkook jika sudah menikah dengan Jimin nanti?" Jari telunjuknya bermain-main di pipi tembam Jungkook. Membuatnya teringat masa-masa hamil Yoongi dimana pipinya nyaris serupa dengan milik Jungkook yang sekarang.

"Oh _man_ , itu terdengar menyedihkan." Komentar Hoseok, dari suaranya jelas ia terkejut. Namjoon sendiri sampai detik ini masih tidak tahu darimana datangnya keberanian hingga ia bisa menyuarakan kekhawatirannya akibat mimpi sialan itu lewat satu pertanyaan menyakitkan. "Jangan menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Yoongi sekarang, Namjoon-ah."

Sialan, Namjoon ingin sekali menertawakan dirinya sendiri detik ini juga. Untungnya ia lebih memilih lanjut bermain dengan pipi Jungkook dibanding dikira gila oleh Hoseok.

"Terlambat. Aku sudah menanyakannya."

"Dan jawabannya?!" Keterkejutan semakin terdengar jelas dari suara Hoseok.

"Yoongi hyung belum memberi jawaban." Malah Namjoon berharap Yoongi akan melupakan pertanyaannya. Karena Namjoon baru sadar bahwa ia sendiri belum siap mendengar sebuah jawaban.

"Jika kubalikkan pertanyaan itu padamu, apa jawaban yang akan kau berikan?"

Anehnya, nama Seokjin terlintas begitu saja saat ia mencoba mencari jawaban. Untuk Yoongi, jelas itu adalah Jimin. Tapi Seokjin untuk Namjoon? Masih terdengar sebagai konsep yang asing meski harus di akui Namjoon sangat menyukai konsep tersebut.

Kim Seokjin, saat ini menjadi satu-satunya kemungkinan Namjoon untuk bergerak maju dan memulai yang baru. Kehadiran Jungkook biar bagaimanapun akan melengkapi kebahagiannya, namun bersikap egois dan berujung kembali menyakiti Yoongi sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang akan Namjoon pilih.

"Tidak tahu, yang pasti Jungkook adalah nyawaku." Hanya berupa bisikan kecil dengan keraguan yang mencapai nol persen, ditambah lengan Namjoon yang bebas infus kini melingkari tubuh mungil Jungkook yang terlelap.

Hoseok yang mendengar dan melihat secara langsung jadi takjub sendiri. Namjoon si produser ceroboh dan egois kini berhasil bertransformasi menjadi sosok ayah yang hebat. Hoseok ikut bangga pada perubahannya.

"Begitu juga Yoongi. Nyawa kalian berdua ada pada keponakanku itu."

Ck, kapan sebenarnya Hoseok itu salah? Atau memang jawaban Namjoon sudah terlalu umum. Orangtua manapun di belahan bumi ini pasti sudah memindahkan sebagian bahkan keseluruhan nyawanya pada sang anak.

"Secara biologis kau sama sekali bukan pamannya, Hoseok."

"Memang, tapi secara batin aku dan Jungkook terikat erat."

Entah itu sebuah lelucon atau apa, yang pasti Namjoon sedang mati-matian menahan tawanya agar tidak mengganggu tidur si kecil. Namjoon akui bahwa Hoseok lah yang berperan penting saat Yoongi akan melahirkan dulu.

"Sudah biarkan aku tidur tenang bersama Jungkook. Bangunkan jika Yoongi kembali."

"Okay~ _have a nice dream_ , Namjoonie."

"Berisik!" Lalu sebuah bantal menghantam Hoseok yang sedang tenggelam dalam tawanya.

.

.

Yoongi baru saja menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya saat nada sambung mulai terdengar dari nomor Jimin, kemudian dia melihat sosok nyata orang yang sedang dihubunginya sedang duduk manis di deretan kursi tunggu depan kamar rawat Namjoon.

"Mencariku, hyung?"

Suara Jimin membuat Yoongi kesulitan menelan ludah, perlahan-lahan ia menurunkan tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel dari telinga. Duduk tepat di samping Jimin dengan cara yang seolah-olah ia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi agar tetap berdiri.

"Kupikir kau pergi."

"Setidaknya aku harus memastikan dulu kau dan Jungkook selamat sampai di rumah."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Yoongi menoleh ke samping, pada Jimin yang masih menolak menatapnya secara langsung. Ucapan Jimin tadi mengandung ambiguitas tinggi yang membuat Yoongi takut mengartikannya.

"Tidak bermaksud apa-apa."

Yoongi dapat merasakan seratus persen kadar kebohongan disana. Jimin masih terlihat tidak seperti orang sedang marah, namun hal itu justru menyakiti Yoongi semakin dalam.

"Aku minta maaf." Sebuah bisikan, ia hanya ingin Jimin yang mendengarnya.

"Untuk apa?"

Rasa gugup semakin menyergap Yoongi dari berbagai sisi. Keinginan terbesarnya saat ini adalah meraih telapak tangan Jimin untuk ia genggam erat. Memastikan Jimin tak akan pergi kemanapun dan tetap bersamanya. Yang justru malah berakhir dengan Yoongi yang mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat di atas lutut.

"Soal tadi, bersama Namjoon."

Saat Jimin akhirnya memutar pandangan dan menatapnya, Yoongi jadi menyesal telah berharap itu. Memang ada senyum kecil dari Jimin, tapi malah kekecewaan yang terlihat jelas disana. "Kurasa aku tak punya hak untuk marah, hyung. Jangan meminta maaf."

Mulai dari sini, Yoongi tahu kearah mana pembicaraan ini akan dibawa.

"Jimin! Kau berhak marah, kau adalah.."

"Siapa? Kekasihmu? Ya, karena kau menerima ajakanku saat itu. Orang yang kau cintai? Kurasa tidak, karena seingatku kau belum sekalipun mengatakannya."

Logis. Semua ucapan Jimin tadi sangatlah logis. Yoongi saja yang tidak pernah mau berpikir pakai logika. Ia hanya mengira semua berjalan baik, mengira Jimin tak mempermasalahkan pilihannya untuk diam selama ini, mengira ia sudah cukup menunjukkan perasaan yang sebenarnya meski memilih diam, mengira Jimin mengerti ketakutannya untuk memulai apa yang pernah hancur darinya. Semua hanya sebatas perkiraan yang kebenarannya sendiri masih Yoongi ragukan.

Jangan kira Jimin baik-baik saja saat mengeluarkan kata-kata itu untuk Yoongi, ia ikut hancur bersama Yoongi yang ia hancurkan dengan kenyataan.

Maka ini saatnya ia menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukan, menyatukan kembali kepingan-kepingan yang terpisah. Karena saat ia berniat menghancurkan Yoongi, ia juga berniat membuatnya utuh kembali.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jiminie. Sangat."

Setidaknya Jimin mendengar Yoongi mengatakannya. Meski nantinya akan jadi sedikit cacat, tak apa. Justru kesempurnaan itu sendiri yang menakutkan.

"Ayo menikah, hyung."

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Seokjin tertidur. Baru menyadari penyebab tangan kanannya terasa kaku adalah jarum infus yang terpasang di punggung tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya lagi untuk beberapa saat, pusingnya sudah nyaris menghilang dan tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan. Mungkin memang yang ia butuhkan hanya tidur beberapa menit, atau jam, karena gelap menyambutnya saat ia tak sengaja melihat keluar jendela.

Pandangannya teralih seketika pada kenop pintu ruangannya yang di putar, sedetik kemudian, muncul seorang wanita paruh baya yang juga mengenakan jas dokter yang sedikit berbeda dengan dokter lainnya. Menandakan posisinya yang lebih tinggi.

Senyumnya mengembang saat menyadari Seokjin menatapnya juga dengan senyuman, "Hai, ma."

"Lihat siapa yang akhirnya tumbang?" Sindirnya, menghasilkan kerucutan di bibir Seokjin. Jika itu tentang ibunya, Seokjin akan tanpa sadar bertingkah kekanakkan.

"Aku hanya kurang tidur."

"Kurang tidur juga penyakit, sayang."

Matanya otomatis terpejam saat sang ibu mengusap lembut keningnya. Bagi Seokjin, pelarian terbaik dari rasa sakit adalah sosok wanita ini. Bukan karena statusnya yang sebagai dokter kepala di rumah sakit, namun status lain yang menjadikan derajatnya lebih tinggi, seorang ibu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kurang tidur, ma." Seokjin berusaha meyakinkan. Saat dulu kembali ke Seoul dengan berita buruk, ia pernah berjanji untuk tidak pernah membuat ibunya khawatir lagi. Cukup saat itu sang ibu gemetar ketakutan ketika memeluknya.

Ia menarik telapak tangannya dari kening Seokjin, lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi yang tersedia di samping ranjang. "Baiklah, karena kau baik-baik saja, aku ingin menyampaikan kabar buruk."

Seokjin tidak pernah suka dengan kabar buruk, terlebih intonasi yang ibunya gunakan sudah ke arah profesionalitas.

"Kami sudah melakukan rapat untuk membahas tindakan Taehyung tadi." Seokjin dapat merasakan tatapan mata sang dokter kepala pada perban di lengannya. "Keputusan akhirnya, adalah Taehyung harus di pindahkan ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat."

"Ma!" Seokjin dibuat gemetaran, tangannya tanpa sadar mencengkram kuat milik ibunya. "Kau tahu itu bukan yang terbaik untuknya."

"Memang, sayang, tapi hal itu sudah di putuskan. Mereka hanya tak ingin Taehyung mendapat masalah karena melukai orang lain."

"Demi Tuhan, ma, Taehyung hanya anak delapan tahun." Disini Seokjin mulai menangis, histeris dan meronta. Cengkramannya semakin kuat pada lengan sang ibu.

Seokjin tersakiti lagi, luka lamanya dibuka paksa. Jika Taehyung di anggap monster dan gila, lalu apa bedanya dengan Seokjin yang dulu pernah mengalami hal serupa. Seokjin yang paling tahu rasanya hidup dalam ketakutan yang tidak lagi nyata tapi memiliki bayangan yang sama kelamnya. Sejauh ini, Seokjin sudah berusaha memperbaiki dirinya dan ia bersumpah akan melakukannya sekali lagi pada Taehyung.

"Sayang, tenanglah." Bisikan lembut dari ibunya bisa Seokjin dengar jelas, tidak tahu kapan tepatnya ia sudah berada dalam sebuah pelukan.

Hangat tubuh sang ibu serta kemampuannya menguasai diri yang semakin meningkat, menjadikan Seokjin berangsur-angsur tenang. Derus nafasnya stabil dan tubuhnya tak lagi tegang.

"Jika mereka sudah tidak bisa menerima Taehyung disini, biarkan aku membawanya. Ke rumahku."

Mungkin setelah ini, selain Jjanggu, Seokjin akan punya alasan yang lebih kuat untuk selalu pulang ke rumah. Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

I feel like my mental health getting worst nowadays. Hope this time, Bangtan's comeback will save me again.

Thank you for your patients and support through review. You guys are the best!

P.s: _Yoongi and Seokjin are such a beautiful human being with their new hair color. Black Min and Pink Kim._


	11. Chapter 11: Home

.

Seokjin terbangun oleh guncangan pelan di bahunya. Beberapa saat berkedip dan mengumpulkan nyawa, ia menyadari bahwa salah satu _crew_ pesawat lah yang melakukan itu. Berniat memberitahu tentang pesawat yang akan mendarat sebentar lagi. Lalu Seokjin mengenakan sabuk pengamannya seperti yang diminta.

Pulang ya? Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengukir senyum saat pertanyaan itu ia ajukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Atmosfir negara kelahirannya sudah kental terasa. Seokjin jadi semakin tidak sabar keluar dari pesawat dan menghirup udara segar Seoul setelah lebih dari lima tahun ia tinggalkan.

"Seandainya kau dapat bertahan, mommy jamin kau akan lebih menyukai Seoul di banding New York, baby."

Kenyataannya, tak ada satu pun eksistensi yang pantas menyandang gelar objek dalam ucapan Seokjin barusan. Ia memesan kelas VIP dan khusus meminta agar tak ada orang lain yang duduk di sampingnya. Jadi ia bisa benar-benar menikmati perjalanan seorang diri. Lagipula yang barusan lebih cocok di sebut gumaman asal darinya, otomatis beriringan dengan tangan-tangannya yang melingkari perutnya. Seolah melindungi sesuatu yang pernah bernafas disana.

Dan ia menangis lagi. Menyumpah serapahi dunia yang membuatnya merasakan kehilangan terbesar. Hal yang paling ia inginkan sekarang adalah dunia yang ikut membuangnya bersama calon bayinya.

.

"Jinnie!"

Bagi Seokjin, definisi pulang itu sendiri adalah bisa kembali merasakan pelukan ibunya yang hangat. Ia sedikit berlari, menyeret kopernya saat sosok sang ibu terlihat di tengah keramaian bandara. Merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, siap menyambut kepulangannya bersama senyum khas yang menenangkan.

Tangisannya kembali pecah saat telah sempurna berada dalam dekapan erat sang ibu. Dulu, begitu angkuhnya Seokjin berkata pada ibunya melalui sambungan telepon, bahwa ia memutuskan tinggal bersama seseorang yang ia cintai di New York setelah lulus kuliah. Membangun impiannya tentang kehidupan _happily ever after_ versi dokter muda yang baru menyelesaikan studinya.

"Ma, maaf. Maafkan aku." Permintaan maaf yang terus menerus ia bisikan dalam sela-sela isakan.

"Sudah, berhenti meminta maaf. Lupakan masa lalu dan mulai lagi dengan lebih baik." Balasan lembut dari sang ibu.

Andai melakukan sesuatu sama mudahnya ketika mengatakannya, Seokjin mungkin akan tanpa beban tersenyum lagi. Tapi kenyataan justru sebaliknya, jadi Seokjin melanjutkan tangisnya. Tak peduli pada keramaian bandara disana.

Sebagai seorang ibu, melihat anaknya hancur tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa adalah satu kehancuran sendiri untuknya. Nyonya Kim merasakannya saat ini. Beberapa hari lalu Seokjin meneleponnya, mengabari bahwa ia akan segera pulang ke Seoul. Kebahagiaan tentu menjadi rasa utamanya. Namun saat ia menanyakan apa suami Seokjin akan ikut, hanya ada diam dan isak tangis yang perlahan terdengar. Lalu Seokjin mulai menceritakan semua hal tentang pernikahannya yang ia sembunyikan selama ini. Tentang rasa kehilangan akan makhluk mungil yang bahkan tak sempat ia beri nama.

"Izinkan aku bekerja di rumah sakitmu, ma."

"Tentu, sayang. Mama janji semua hal buruk ini hanya akan membantumu menemukan yang terbaik dalam hidupmu."

Bahkan kini Seokjin tak lagi percaya bahwa yang terbaik itu benar-benar ada.

* * *

 **BTS' Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin | Min Yoongi | Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung | Jung Hoseok**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sometimes home isn't about four walls and roof. It is two eyes and a heartbeat. -Unknown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Malam ini mungkin Yoongi dikutuk agar tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin Tuhan marah karena hari ini ia menggantungkan pertanyaan dari dua orang sekaligus. Berperan menjadi si bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa. Sebenarnya Yoongi bukan si bodoh, hanya pengecut sialan yang takut pada realita. Memilih tetap bersembunyi di dalam zona amannya sembari memeluk erat Jungkook untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia melirik jam di kamarnya yang sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Nyaris jam dua pagi dan Yoongi sama sekali belum memejamkan mata sedetikpun. Hanya berbaring dengan pandangan lurus ke langit-langit kamarnya yang monoton. Berpikir bahwa seharusnya ia menghiasinya dengan bintang-bintang seperti di kamar Jungkook. Yoongi tahu tubuhnya sudah berontak minta tidur, tapi otaknya menolak hal itu. Masih larut berpikir akan dua pertanyaan yang ia abaikan begitu saja.

 _'Jika kalian menikah nanti, apa kau akan membawa Jungkookie bersamamu?'_

 _'Ayo menikah, hyung!'_

Yoongi bisa gila. Mungkin dua orang itu telah bersekutu untuk membuat Yoongi gila hari ini.

Sore tadi, Yoongi hanya mengecup sekilas bibir Jimin sebagai balasan. Entah apa artinya Yoongi sendiri juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti Yoongi tidak ingin Jimin menginterpretasikannya dalam hal negatif. Demi Tuhan, Yoongi sama sekali tidak marah, justru saat itu hatinya sedang lega luar biasa karena akhirnya bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya secara verbal, hal yang telah Jimin nantikan sejak awal hubungan mereka. Tapi konsep pernikahan sendiri masih terasa meragukan bagi Yoongi.

Ia tidak menyalahkan Namjoon, biar bagaimanapun Yoongi juga terlibat dalam proses kegagalan itu. Jika ia bisa bersabar sedikit lagi, mungkin Namjoon akan berubah. Bahkan Namjoon yang saat ini sudah jauh lebih baik. Ah, Yoongi benar-benar sudah gila. Mengapa sekarang ia jadi terdengar menyesali perceraiannya di saat Jimin maju bersama sebuah lamaran? Sialan sekali Min Yoongi ini.

Getaran ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas bantal di sampingnya bagai satu alarm yang menyadarkan lamunan Yoongi. Ia meraihnya, dan melihat nama 'Jiminie' tercantum di layar. Tanpa ragu ia menjawabnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau belum tidur, hyung."

"Aku terbangun karena telepon darimu."

Ck, bahkan ia langsung mengangkatnya di dua detik pertama. Caranya berbohong memang buruk sekali.

"Oke. Maaf karena membangunkamu, tuan putri."

"Sialan."

Yoongi menyamankan posisi berbaringnya bersama ponsel yang masih menempel di telinga. Aneh, tiba-tiba ia jadi mengantuk setelah sedikit adu argumen dengan Jimin.

"Jiminie"

"Hmm?"

"Soal sore tadi.."

"Jangan dipikirkan, hyung. Jika ucapanku sore tadi menganggu pikiranmu, tolong jangan dipikirkan. Aku punya waktu selamanya untuk menunggumu."

Saat ini Yoongi sibuk berpikir tentang hal mulia apa yang pernah ia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga di masa sekarang mendapat hadiah sosok seperti Park Jimin yang kelewat sabar. Yang bahkan Yoongi tidak bisa mendapat gambaran soal kemarahannya sampai sore tadi.

"Aku tetap akan memikirkannya, bodoh! Dan ya, kau benar, aku butuh waktu."

Dari semua hal yang ada, waktu adalah hal yang paling Yoongi butuhkan saat ini. Ia tahu dua tahun merupakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk ia bisa mulai membuka kembali hatinya. Jimin memang sudah membuatnya terbuka, memperlihatkan segala bekas luka yang pernah ia miliki. Sedikit lagi waktu dan sebuah moment yang tepat, Yoongi janji akan memberikan seluruh hatinya.

"Tenang saja, kau satu-satunya kemungkinan yang ada." Yoongi suka sekali memutar-mutar kalimatnya. Menyembunyikan rasa manis aslinya dalam teka-teki. "Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu. Kau dan Jungkookie."

Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagi Jimin selain Yoongi yang menyamaratakannya dengan Jungkook. Bahkan semut saja akan tahu betapa berharganya Jungkook dalam hidup pria mungil tersebut.

"Tidurlah, hyung." Suara Jimin yang bergetar jadi sedikit menjengkelkan bagi Yoongi.

"Setelah semua pengakuan manisku malam ini, reaksimu adalah menyuruhku tidur, Park Jimin?!"

Jimin di seberang sana tertawa. Tapi tetap terdengar satu dua isakan yang menyela di antaranya. "Kau menangis?" Membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar melembutkan suaranya, nyaris berbisik tidak percaya. Apa Yoongi telah mengatakan hal yang salah?

"Terimakasih telah menjadikanku satu-satunya kemungkinan itu." Jeda yang ada karena Jimin menarik nafasnya panjang. Mencoba menenangkan diri sebelum kembali dengan bisikan yang berhasil menularkan airmatanya. "Sial, Yoongi. Kau benar-benar membuatku jatuh cinta."

Dua puluh enam huruf dan miliaran kata yang ada masih belum mampu Yoongi rangkai untuk menjadi sebuah balasan yang dapat mewakili perasaannya saat ini. Jimin berhasil memperumit hal paling sederhana sekalipun di hidupnya.

"Tidurlah, besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu dan Jungkook. Selamat malam, hyung."

"Malam, Jiminie."

Dengan satu kalimat sebagai penutup, Yoongi memutus sambungan teleponnya. Yakin sekian ratus persen tak ada lagi kesalahpahaman di antara mereka karena jika ada orang yang paling mengerti perasaannya sekarang itu adalah Jimin.

Rasa kantuk sudah menyapa Yoongi, diliriknya lagi angka pada jam di kamarnya, lebih dari setengah jam ia dan Jimin saling bicara tadi. Yoongi merasa isi kepalanya jauh lebih ringan, meski masih tersisa Namjoon dan pertanyaannya.

"Appa?"

Baru saja memejamkan mata, Yoongi melenguh saat sebuah panggilan yang familiar mengintrupsi sisa malamnya. Ia sedikit mengangkat kepala terlanjur nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya, melihat ke arah pintu yang setengah terbuka, dari sana sosok mungil Jungkook terlihat sedikit samar karena pengaruh silaunya lampu lorong di depan kamar.

Meninggalkan posisi terlanjur nyamannya, Yoongi bergerak cepat turun dari ranjang. Lalu melangkah menghampiri si bocah kelinci yang anehnya hanya berdiri diam di sela pintu yang terbuka. Piyama merah bermotif kepala Iron Man yang ia kenakan suduh kusut bahkan bagian depannya sedikit naik dan memperlihatkan sedikit pusarnya, dalam dekapannya ada Bun Bun boneka kelinci putih hadiah ulang tahun pertamanya dari Yoongi dan Namjoon. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti ingin menggigit pipi bulat sang anak saking gemasnya.

"Ada apa, _baby_? Mimpi buruk, hmm?"

Yoongi berlutut di hadapannya, otomatis membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukan. Jungkook tidak terlihat ketakutan ataupun menangis seperti saat ia mengalami mimpi buruk, ia justru terlihat tenang dengan mata sayu yang siap tertutup lagi kapanpun.

"Tidak mimpi buruk, Kookie hanya ingin tidur dengan appa."

Dekapan dari Yoongi mengerat, membawa tubuh Jungkook semakin menempel padanya hingga ia bisa memberi ciuman bertubi-tubi di wajah si bocah kelinci yang hanya pasrah mendapat serangan manis tersebut sebagai persetujuan. Yoongi tak mengatakan apapun lagi, ia langsung menggendong Jungkook dan kembali menuju ranjangnya. Merasa harus segera menidurkan kembali sang anak karena kondisi tubuhnya sendiri yang sudah protes minta istirahat.

Setelah memastikan Jungkook berbaring nyaman, Yoongi mengambil tempatnya di sisi lain ranjang. Mencari kehangatan tambahan dengan mendekap tubuh mungil yang juga menginginkan rasa hangat yang sama. Yoongi nyaris meneteskan air mata dalam senyumnya. Jungkook sudah tidur di kamarnya sendiri sejak umur dua tahun, saat itu Namjoon bilang untuk melatih keberaniannya, penolakan datang dari Yoongi karena masih belum ingin tidur terpisah dengan bocah kelincinya. Tapi disana Yoongi belajar, biar bagaimanapun Jungkook akan terus tumbuh dewasa, ia tidak bisa memaksakan Jungkook tetap di sisinya selamanya.

 _Hell_ , kini ia bahkan berharap Baby Kookie nya tidak akan pernah dewasa. Orangtua macam apa Yoongi ini.

"Appa?"

Panggilan yang sama menyadarkannya lagi. Yoongi memfokuskan pandangan pada mata bulat yang menatap tepat di hadapannya. Ck, Kim Namjoon ada disana. Mata mereka benar-benar serupa. "Yes, _bunny_."

"Kapan daddy akan kembali kesini bersama kita?"

Bagi Yoongi, poros dunia bagai berhenti berputar saat ini. Seperti semesta memberinya kesempatan untuk berpikir baik-baik jawaban apa yang pantas ia berikan. Jungkooknya berusia enam tahun, dua tahun ini ia masih belum memahami apa yang kedua orangtuanya telah putuskan karena baik Yoongi atau Namjoon tak ada yang pernah berusaha menjelaskan.

Yoongi menangis, tingkat kesulitan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia terima hari ini semakin mematikan. Dan Jungkook sebagai penutup menguras habis udara dalam paru-parunya. Brengsek sekali, dua tahun, dan ia membiarkan anaknya berharap semua akan kembali utuh seperti sedia kala. Tuhan, kalau bisa Yoongi tidak pernah ingin di lahirkan jika nantinya ia hanya akan menyakiti anaknya seperti ini.

"Appa, kenapa? Kookie nakal ya?" Isakan Jungkook mulai terdengar, menyatu bersama milik Yoongi dalam remangnya keheningan kamar. Memeluk erat Bun Bun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada sang appa. Terlalu takut melihat Yoongi yang ia kira akan marah.

"Tidak. Kookie tidak pernah nakal karena itu appa sangaaaaatttt menyayangi Kookie." Sekuat tenaga Yoongi menenangkan diri. Memaksa matanya berhenti memproduksi air lebih banyak lagi. Ia tahu, menangis bukanlah hal yang dibutuhkan anaknya saat ini.

"Appa sayang Kookie?"

"Tentu, _bunny_."

"Hehe Kookie juga sayang appa dan daddy."

Yoongi dibuat tidak percaya saat dengkuran halus Jungkook mulai mendominasi setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hingga saat Yoongi memastikan sendiri kelopak mata bocah kelincinya yang menutup damai. Bulu-bulu matanya yang panjang menempel di bagian pipinya yang masih basah karena tangisan tadi.

Pada akhirnya Yoongi dapat menemukan kembali ritme normal nafasnya, tidak lagi mempedulikan tangisan yang tetap berlanjut. Merasa lega memiliki waktu lebih untuk menyiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Jungkook yang menyedihkan.

Malam ini diam-diam si kecil justru memahami lagi satu hal baru, bahwa jangan pernah menanyakan lagi kapan daddy akan kembali tinggal bersama mereka sebab yang ia tahu, appa akan merasa sedih saat memikirkan jawabannya.

.

.

.

Namjoon berhenti memencet random remote tv di tangannya, berakhir pada tayangan drama pagi yang pastinya membosankan. Lagipula sejak awal ia tidak berniat menonton tv. Namjoon hanya bosan, sangat. _Mood_ paginya semakin memburuk saat tadi membaca pesan dari Yoongi bahwa kemungkinan besar ia tidak bisa berkunjung karena proses rekaman album baru artisnya akan dimulai hari ini, hal yang sama tentu berlaku untuk Hoseok. Jimin juga begitu, latihan rutinnya tidak bisa ditinggalkan menjelang _comeback_ si artis yang semakin dekat. Satu-satunya harapan ada di orangtua Yoongi, tempat Jungkook dititipkan sementara, tapi mantan ibu mertuanya tentu punya kesibukan sendiri jadi Namjoon tidak mau memaksanya datang bersama Jungkook. Orangtua Namjoon langsung kembali ke Ilsan kemarin, sama sekali tidak masuk daftar orang yang akan Namjoon paksa menemaninya.

Ck, Namjoon pasrah saja jika hari ini ia sekarat karena bosan.

"Selamat pagi, Namjoon- _ssi_."

Sarapannya datang. Seorang perawat mendorong troli dengan nampan berisi menu makanannya, di susul Dokter Ahn yang tadi menyapa penuh keramahan. Namjoon balas tersenyum seramah yang ia bisa meski _mood_ jeleknya tetap saja terlihat jelas.

"Bagaimana keadaan Anda?" Tanyanya masih ramah. Sementara perawat meletakkan nampan di atas meja nakas bersama tabung-tabung kecil berisi kapsul beraneka warna yang tentu harus Namjoon habiskan. Serta satu gelas besar jus tomat disana berhasil mengingatkan Namjoon pada seseorang.

"Lebih baik." Jawaban asal dari Namjoon. Dokter Shin dibuat tertawa kecil. Jelas dapat merasakan kejengkelan pasiennya yang satu ini.

Ia mengecek sesuatu di kantung infus Namjoon dan meminta sang perawat menyuntikan vitamin tambahan disana. Lalu beralih pada pergelangan tangan, menghitung denyut nadi per menit pasiennya. Selanjutnya meminta sang pasien membuka mulut untuk ia lihat dalamnya menggunakan senter kecil.

"Hmm.. Kurasa tidak. Justru semakin memburuk. Anda sedikit demam."

Oh astaga, jika itu Jungkook mungkin demam akan terdengar buruk. Tapi bagi orang dewasa seperti Namjoon ucapan Dokter Ahn ini jadi berlebihan sekali. Namjoon dibuat semakin merengut. Tidak bisakah panggilkan dokter lain yang dapat merubah _mood-_ nya? Seokjin misalnya.

"Demam bisa jadi sangat serius bagi seseorang yang sedang mengalami _malnutrition_ seperti Anda. Beberapa nutrisi harusnya membentuk antibodi terhadap virus demam itu, tapi bahkan tubuh Anda nyaris kehabisan hal tersebut."

Namjoon benci diceramahi. Tapi ia mengakui kebenaran diagnosa sang dokter. Seharian kemarin kepalanya berat sekali, seluruh tubuhnya terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum.

"Apa Anda tidak beristirahat dengan baik selama tiga hari disini? Ada gangguan insomnia?"

Dalam hati Namjoon tertawa. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus ia pikirkan bahkan saat tidur sekalipun. "Ya, dan bertambah buruk akhir-akhir ini." Jawaban jujurnya menegaskan bahwa ia memang butuh bantuan. "Bisakah saya meminta obat tidur, dok?"

Sadar akan pentingnya tidur yang baik bagi proses penyembuhannya, demi Tuhan Namjoon hanya ingin segera keluar dari rumah sakit. Menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa dan tentu kencan pertamanya dengan Seokjin yang sangat ia nantikan.

"Baiklah, saya akan memberikan dosis yang paling rendah dulu nanti malam. Minum obatnya dan cobalah istirahat sebanyak yang Anda bisa." Ia lanjut menjelaskan pada perawat yang menemaninya tentang dosis obat tidur yang di butuhkan Namjoon saat ini. "Saya permisi, Namjoon- _ssi_."

Namjoon mengucapkan terimakasihnya. Sang dokter telah keluar ruangan, menyisakan perawatnya yang sedang merapikan perlengkapan sehabis menyuntik tadi. Tiga hari berada di rumah sakit menjadikan Namjoon sedikit banyak mengenal para _staff_ disini, mulai dari paman _cleaning service_ yang super ramah, dokter Ahn, resepsionis genit di depan, perawat Lee, dan pasien-pasien yang kamarnya bersebelahan. Jadi ia sudah tidak canggung saat ingin menayakan hal-hal di luar konteks kesehatannya pada perawat Lee. Kim Seokjin, misalnya. Dan Taehyung.

"Bagaimana keadaan Taehyung?" Tanyanya, berusaha terdengar tidak terlalu penasaran dan hanya sekedar basa-basi. Ia bahkan mengganti saluran tv dengan remote di tangannya untuk mendukung kepura-puraannya.

Semalam saat berjalan-jalan sebentar keluar kamar, Namjoon mendengar orang-orang membicarakan kasus Taehyung. Ia tebak perawat Lee juga pasti tahu mengenai hal ini.

Perawat Lee sendiri tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang di ajukan, setelahnya kesedihan mendominasi auranya. "Taehyungie di pindahkan ke tempat lain untuk pengobatan."

"Anda tidak bercanda kan?! Di pindahkan kemana?!" Respon dari Namjoon lebih mengejutkan lagi, tanpa sadar suaranya meninggi seiring dengan emosi yang meningkat. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya semarah ini, Namjoon juga tidak tahu. Ia bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya Taehyung hingga berhak menerima kabar ini lebih awal atau bahkan terlibat dengan keputusan yang di ambil rumah sakit.

"Saya kurang tahu, pemindahannya di lakukan secara tertutup dan tersembunyi dari pihak lain."

Bagus, penjelasan selanjutnya tak menambah baik emosi Namjoon. Ia ingin berteriak bersama pertanyaan tentang apa alasan pihak rumah sakit melakukan ini pada Taehyung? Dari apa yang Namjoon curi dengar semalam, mereka berkata bahwa tindakan Taehyung sudah keterlaluan dan ia lebih membutuhkan perawatan kejiwaan.

 _Bullshit_ sekali, bahkan Namjoon yang selalu merasa gagal menjadi orangtua tahu apa yang dibutuhkan bocah itu adalah orang-orang yang menyayanginya. "Dimana Dokter Kim?"

Satu nama lain yang langsung terpikirkan olehnya, Seokjin pasti yang paling merasa hancur dengan berita sialan seperti ini.

"Ah, Dokter Kim kemarin mengajukan cuti selama dua minggu."

Memang kesalahan Namjoon di masa lalu sepertinya tidak bisa di maafkan, dan beginilah cara dunia menghukumnya melalui Kim Seokjin yang kini terlihat semakin jauh untuk di raih.

Namjoon berpikir, mungkin ia tak berhak bahagia sebelum Yoongi dan Jungkook merasakan hal itu. Dan kepergian Seokjin yang tanpa kabar semakin membuat hipotesanya sendiri benar.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima hari selanjutnya terlewati sangat normal. Namjoon bertransformasi sebagai pasien yang baik. Tidur cukup, minum obat tepat waktu, menghabiskan setiap menu makannya, bahkan sesekali mengikuti senam pagi di taman rumah sakit (yang bahkan tak akan pernah ia lakukan saat sehat) bersama pasien lain. Dokter Ahn tentu beranggapan bahwa kondisi Namjoon lebih baik karena tingkahnya beberapa hari belakangan. Hasilnya? Ia di izinkan pulang akhir minggu ini.

Bagi Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin yang telah mengenal sang produser luar dalam, justru kondisi itu sangat mengkhawatirkan. Namjoon tetap berusaha tersenyum, bercanda, serta bermain seperti biasa dengan Jungkook ketika berkunjung. Tapi bahkan si bocah kelinci pun sadar ada yang berbeda dari daddy-nya. Ia tak pernah berlama-lama dalam gendongan Namjoon atau berbaring bersama di atas ranjang. Jungkook akan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yoongi ketika baru beberapa menit bersama Namjoon. Dan menolak kembali lagi pada daddy-nya hari itu, esoknya juga tetap sama. Perlakuan Jungkook pada sang daddy yang seperti remaja belasan baru patah hati.

"Appa~"

Yoongi mendengus lagi, masa bodo dengan caranya bernafas yang cukup boros selama udara masih gratis. Ia meraih Jungkook di atas ranjang sana, mengulurkan kedua tangannya, kilatan basah bola matanya terlihat cukup jelas. Teriakan antusiasnya sepuluh menit lalu saat mereka memasuki kamar Namjoon hilang tertelan bumi. Atau aura kelam Namjoon yang menenggelamkannya.

"Kenapa, sayang? Bukannya tadi Kookie bilang kangen daddy?" Tak ada jawaban dari Jungkook. _Mood_ buruk Namjoon sepenuhnya tertular pada bocah enam tahun itu. Kini ia hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Yoongi sambil merengek kecil.

Sementara sang pelaku perusak keceriaan Jungkook hanya menatap diam dari ranjang sana. Ia sadar kesalahannya, sekeras apapun usahanya untuk tersenyum dan bermain senormal mungkin, Jungkook nyatanya lebih pintar. Atau Namjoon saja yang otaknya semakin bodoh akhir-akhir ini.

"Kookie, maafkan daddy." Bisiknya. Entah terdengar atau tidak, tapi dari tatapan Yoongi ia bisa menebak kalau suaranya cukup keras untuk di dengar pasangan 'ibu' dan anak itu.

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin es krim.." satu lagi orang yang memutuskan bersuara. Jimin berusaha menyelamatkan situasi tak mengenakan dalam ruangan. "Kookie mau ikut? Membeli es krim?"

Respon positif langsung ia terima dari Jungkook, bocah yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu mengangkat wajahnya dari tempat persembunyian. Menatap antusias Jimin yang nyengir lebar. Seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan milik Namjoon tadi.

"Mau mau Jiminie!"

Selanjutnya tubuh Jungkook sudah berpindah, kedua tangannya mendekap nyaman leher Jimin. Masih menolak menatap daddy dan bahkan appa-nya. Ia sibuk memainkan rambut belakang Jimin.

"Bicaralah dengannya, hyung." Setelah mengusak lembut rambut hitam Yoongi, Jimin bersama Jungkook mulai melangkah keluar ruangan.

Saat pintu telah kembali tertutup sempurna, Yoongi mengalihkan seratus persen perhatiannya pada Kim _sialan_ Namjoon. Menyiapkan segala umpatan yang sudah sampai di ujung bibir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh." Namun ucapan dari Namjoon membuatnya di paksa menelan kembali apa yang ingin ia suarakan. Mata Namjoon terlihat lelah meski waktu tidurnya teratur baik akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau nyaris membentak Jungkook tadi."

Yoongi mencoba mengingatkan, meski Namjoon jelas-jelas mengingatnya. Sejak hari dimana Taehyung dan Seokjin menghilang, Jungkook yang datang berkunjung selalu menanyakan mereka dengan gaya polos khas bocah. Di awal Namjoon masih punya jawaban untuk menghindar, mengatakan Dokter Kim sedang sibuk dan Taehyung sedang diobati dokternya sehingga tidak boleh bermain. Tapi Jungkook terus menerus menanyakan hal yang sama lima hari ini. Namjoon pada dasarnya benci berbohong, apalagi pada Jungkook yang kepolosannya setara malaikat. Hari ini ia nyaris meledak selain karena pertanyaan rutin Jungkook, juga sesuatu bernama rindu dalam dadanya terus membesar. Jadi menyesakan hanya karena mendengar nama Dokter Kim terus disebut.

"Maaf. Aku yang salah."

Yoongi tidak bodoh, ia tahu hal apa yang membuat Namjoon seperti sosok hidup tak bernyawa. Kim Seokjin yang tidak terlihat lagi selama lima hari ini. "Ck sialan, kau benar-benar jatuh cinta lagi, Namjoon." Ucapnya bernada sarkatis.

Berniat menyindir yang lebih muda tapi tetap saja selentingan rasa sakit menghampiri. Apa maksudnya pun Yoongi tahu. Mungkin karena ia sadar jika hal itu memang benar, maka ikatannya dengan Namjoon akan terlepas sempurna. Meski tetap akan ada Jungkook disana sebagai penghubung.

"Ya, sialan. Dan ini jauh lebih sulit dibanding dulu aku memulainya denganmu." Namjoon menertawakan diri sendiri bersama segala kesedihan. Siapa bilang yang kedua akan lebih mudah? Jika dulu mengajak Yoongi dan mempertahankannya harus berdarah-darah, Seokjin ini bahkan nyaris menyita seluruh nafasnya hanya di permulaan.

.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal lama hari ini. Mengingat Jungkook yang sedikit-sedikit merengek dan Namjoon yang sepertinya lebih butuh menyendiri dibanding di temani. Satu-satunya cara menghilangkan kebosanan disini adalah dengan berkeliling rumah sakit. Walaupun ini baru Namjoon lakukan lagi setelah lima hari menjadi pasien penurut kesayangan Dokter Ahn. Beberapa perawat menyapanya ketika bertemu, baik yang memang Namjoon kenal atau hanya sok kenal. Popularitas Namjoon di rumah sakit meningkat sejak insiden ia dan Seokjin beberapa hari lalu.

"Selamat sore, Namjoon- _ssi_."

Ia menoleh ke arah sapaan kelewat manis dari resepsionis, disinilah ia baru menyadari langkah asalnya telah membawanya ke lobby utama rumah sakit. Senyum seadanya Namjoon jadikan balasan. Suasana sore disana cukup ramai, pasien rawat jalan maupun rawat inap berkursi roda masih wara-wiri. Namjoon berdecak kecil merasa tidak nyaman dalam keramaian.

"Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Penawaran basa basi yang sebenarnya sedikit menggelikan mengingat nada genit yang di gunakan.

Namjoon tetap mempertahankan senyumnya yang semakin lama terlihat semakin canggung. Tapi tiba-tiba ia sadar kalau ada satu hal yang sangat ingin ia tanyakan pada siapapun ia tidak peduli. Mengambil langkahnya perlahan bersama tiang infus yang mungkin hari ini terakhir kali ia bawa-bawa, mendekat ke arah meja resepsionis dimana seorang perawat muda tersenyum ramah padanya.

Interaksi yang berusaha diciptakan sang perawat muda dengan Namjoon nyatanya menarik perhatian beberapa orang disana. Termasuk seorang dokter senior yang tengah bicara kepada anggota keluarga salah satu pasiennya.

"Apa sama sekali tidak ada kabar mengenai Dokter Kim?"

Tentu sang perawat terkejut, pertanyaan yang Namjoon ajukan melenceng jauh dari perkiraannya. Sekaligus ia menerima kepastian soal desas desus kedekatan pasien tampan ini dan Dokter favorit semua penghuni rumah sakit.

"Oh itu.. maaf tapi Dokter Kim sama sekali tidak terlihat di rumah sakit setelah hari pengajuan cutinya."

"Apa ada nomor yang bisa dihubungi? Atau alamat rumahnya?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan selanjutnya adalah bentuk rasa frustasi Namjoon yang akut. Sama sekali tidak peduli tentang suatu norma yang ia langgar. Seokjin membuatnya kritis karena parahnya rasa rindu.

Keterkejutan sang perawat naik level, ia gelagapan menjawab "K..kami tentu mempunyai semua data dokter disini tapi hal-hal tersebut tidak bisa kami publiskasikan sembarangan. Jadi maaf, Namjoon- _ssi_ , kami tidak bisa memberitahu Anda."

Namjoon cukup tahu diri, ia tak punya hak apapun untuk marah pada situasi. Atau untuk sekedar memaksa sang perawat yang bertugas sebagai resepsionis ini agar memberikan apa yang ia mau. Hanya terkadang Namjoon sedikit melupakan fakta dimana ia baru beberapa hari mengenal Seokjin secara nyata.

Setelah itu, Namjoon memberikan senyum terimakasihnya serta permintaan maaf karena telah sedikit membuat keributan. Ia membawa lagi langkah kakinya tanpa kesadaran penuh, mendorong asal tiang gantung infusnya bersamanya. Lalu memilih duduk sebentar di salah satu deretan kursi tunggu di lobby utama yang sangat luas. Dalam usahanya menyatu bersama keramaian, Namjoon dibuat berpikir ulang tentang perasaannya. Tentang Seokjin yang datang bagai sebuah karma menyakitkan untuk masa lalunya. Mungkin Kim Seokjin adalah malaikat yang diutus menghukumnya.

"Ini, minumlah. Kau sepertinya kelelahan."

Lamunan Namjoon terpecah oleh suara lembut seorang wanita. Ia mendongakan kepala berniat melihat sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan mengulurkan sebotol air mineral pada Namjoon. Ia mengenakan jas putih yang membuat Namjoon beranggapan bahwa ia seorang dokter, ditambah stetoskop terselip dalam sakunya. Rambut hitam berpotongan pendek tampak sangat pas pada wajahnya yang menua alami. Cantik dan berkharisma layaknya seorang ibu. Beberapa detik Namjoon hanya berkedip-kedip memandangnya, lalu segera sadar dan menerima botol air mineral yang diberikan.

"Terimakasih banyak, tapi saya baik-baik saja." Jawabnya sopan. Sedikit berbohong di bagian _baik-baik saja-_ nya. Namjoon memang kelelahan, bukan fisik melainkan pikirannya.

"Benarkah? Kupikir mencari seseorang itu sangat melelahkan. Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Namjoon tersedak air mineral yang tengah ia tenggak. Lalu menganggukan kepala sebagai bentuk persetujuan. "Silahkan saja."

Sang dokter lalu mendudukan diri di sampingnya, sementara Namjoon lanjut meminum air mineralnya dengan canggung. Baru sadar kalau ia benar-benar kehausan mengingat hampir lima belas menit berkeliling. Beberapa menit tanpa interaksi, Namjoon menyadari ia sedang di perhatikan dan hal itu menambah kecanggungan yang ada.

"Jadi.. aku harap kau belum menyerah."

Namjoon menoleh lagi kali ini, memperhatikan sang dokter senior yang sedang mengeluarkan buku catatan dari sakunya, menulis disana, dan menyobek kertasnya untuk di berikan pada Namjoon yang hanya termangu tak mengerti. Sejenak fokusnya terpaku pada senyum dokter paruh baya di sampingnya. Membangkitkan memori kecil menuju seseorang yang perlahan namun pasti melangkah masuk ke hatinya, lalu enggan keluar lagi.

"Nomor ponsel dan alamat rumah yang kau cari. Selamat berjuang!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _What's on next_**

 _"Apa kau benar-benar yakin dengan perasaanmu, Namjoon?"_

 _"Hyung, menurutmu apa artinya rasa sakitku selama kau menghilang tanpa kabar?!"_

 _._

 _"Kita tidak akan membawa Jungkook, hyung."_

 _"Brengsek, Park Jimin."_

 _._

 _"Ya, mommy hehe"_

 _"Kau memanggilku apa, Kook?!"_

 _"Mommy. Appa seperti Dokter Kim yang sekarang di panggil mommy oleh Taetae hyung."_

 _._

.

.

.

.

 **Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tentang judul chapter kemarin 'hidden monster' itu adalah kiasan. Bukan berarti ada orang jahat di antara tokoh-tokoh disini. Melainkan, setiap tokoh mempunyai sosok 'monster' tersembunyi dalam dirinya masing-masing.

Jujur aku kekurangan bahan bacaan akhir-akhir ini, hal itu membuatku merasa kalau kosakata di chapter ini hanya berputar disitu-situ saja, aku gila sendiri setiap harus membaca ulang. Aku minta maaf karena menurutku ini chapter tergagal untuk Second. Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah mau menunggu meski mungkin akan kecewa setelah membacanya, aku berusaha keras memperbaikinya di chapter depan yang semoga saja akan lebih cepat selesai.

Dan buat Bangtan, selamat untuk Daesang-nya! Buat Army, selamat menikmati hasil kerja kerasnya. Don't mind about haters, they never deserve anything in this world! Let's just be happy with Bangtan and their Daesang ^^


	12. Chapter 12: Parents?

.

 **18 Oct (around 1st years of divorce)**

Namjoon tidak terlalu menyukai situasi canggung. Dan kini ia dihadapkan pada keadaan paling canggung selama hidupnya. Bertemu Park Jimin. Nama yang sekitar tiga bulan lalu Yoongi perkenalkan sebagai 'pengalih' perasaannya. Memang Yoongi tak secara gamblang mengakui status Jimin sebagai kekasihnya, ia juga tidak mengenalkan mereka secara langsung, hanya sebuah pesan singkat yang Namjoon balas dengan ucapan selamat disertai berbagai _emoticon_ yang menunjukan keantusiasannya. Rasanya sedikit aneh memang, tapi Namjoon berani bersumpah bahwa ia benar-benar bahagia untuk Yoongi.

"Jadi, bisa kutinggal kalian berdua sementara aku ke klinik bersama Jungkook?"

Yoongi memulai percakapan, ia punya ketidaksukaan yang sama dengan Namjoon tentang kecanggungan. Hal yang menjadi alasannya menunda pertemuan Namjoon dan Jimin selama yang ia bisa. Lalu takdir bermain sendiri mengatur keadaan. Saat Jungkook yang sedang berada dalam pengawasan Namjoon terkena demam ringan dan membuatnya rewel sepanjang hari. Meski telah diberi obat demam yang selalu siaga di apartement-nya, sang bocah kelinci masih belum membaik juga. Namjoon pun menyerah pada rencananya menyembunyikan kondisi kesehatan Jungkook dari appa-nya. Setelah memakaikan mantel super tebal pada Jungkook, ia mengendarai mobil menuju gedung agensi tempat Yoongi bekerja.

Amukan Yoongi sudah bisa diprediksi. Ia mencubiti Namjoon sambil memaki dalam bisikan (karena Jungkook dalam gendongannya). Yang benar saja, jam tujuh malam di musim gugur membawa keluar anak yang sedang demam. Yoongi tidak menendang perutnya juga sudah beruntung.

"Tentu, hyung. Kau bisa memanggil kami jika membutuhkan sesuatu." Jimin menjawab dengan tenang. Tangannya bergerak penuh kelembutan mengelus rambut hitam Jungkook yang mulai memanjang. Bulan ini adalah jatah Namjoon membawanya ke salon anak, tapi belum sempat ia lakukan. "Kookie-ya, nanti kita melihat bintang lagi kalau Kookie sudah sembuh."

"Janji, Jiminie?" Wajah sang bocah yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di leher Yoongi kini terangkat, menatap Jimin dengan mata bulatnya. Bahkan menanggapi kalimat Jimin dengan suara seraknya.

"Yap, bunny."

Namjoon dibuat sedikit terkejut. Sibuk memperkirakan sudah sedekat apa anaknya dengan Park Jimin ini. Sebagai seorang ayah, ia mengenal Jungkook sebagai anak pendiam yang cukup sulit dekat dengan orang baru. Jimin bahkan sudah memiliki panggilan khusus, serta mendapat tanggapan dari Jungkook dengan mudah. Sampai disini, ia mulai percaya pada pilihan Yoongi. Perasaan yang ditawarkan Jimin bukan hanya hal licik belaka jika Jungkook saja mampu merasakannya.

"Baiklah, kami pergi. Tunggu disini. Dan Namjoon?" Yoongi mengembalikan fokus sang Kim padanya. Ada jeda dimana mereka saling tatap. Yoongi memberikannya semacam telepati konyol mengenai harapannya pada Namjoon tentang Jimin. "Kau juga harus menunggu, Jungkook akan tetap bersamamu setelah ini. Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan besok."

Anggukan kepala Namjoon berikan untuk menyetujui dua permintaan Yoongi sekaligus, yang terucap maupun yang tersirat.

Sepeninggal Yoongi bersama Jungkook, kecanggungan kembali mendominasi meski tak sekental di awal. Ia dan Jimin duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja kafetaria gedung. Keduanya memesan Americano sebagai teman mengobrol. Yah, meski belum ada obrolan yang tercipta sejak tadi. Diam-diam Namjoon mengamati pemuda di hadapannya. Dari postur tubuh, ia tidak begitu yakin kalau Jimin lebih tinggi dari Yoongi, tapi otot-ototnya terbentuk lebih sempurna di banding Namjoon yang malas ke gym. Lagi-lagi Hoseok menjadi sumber informasinya, ia tahu beberapa hal tentang Jimin dari sana. Jimin mantan _trainee_ agensi mereka, tapi melalui rekomendasi dari Hoseok ia justru diterima sebagai salah satu tim koreografer dan melepaskan mimpinya menjadi tampil di depan banyak orang. Namjoon pikir itu bukan pilihan mudah, apapun yang menjadi alasan Jimin memutuskan hal itu haruslah sesuatu yang kuat. Namjoon juga tahu Jimin bahkan lebih muda dua tahun darinya, yang artinya Yoongi dan Jimin terpaut usia tiga tahun.

 _Hell ya_ , mengapa Min Yoongi itu selalu terjebak dengan yang lebih muda?

"Aku mendengar banyak hal tentangmu dari Yoongi hyung." Jimin memecah kesunyian.

Namjoon berharap ia tidak kepergok sedang mengamati sejak tadi. "Benarkah? Kuharap Yoongi hyung menceritakan yang baik-baik tentangku." Niatnya bercanda disambut tawa kecil oleh Jimin. Ia pun ikut tersenyum. Merasa mulai menemukan kecocokan di antara mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku hanya akan mengatakan ia menceritakan hal baik, sisanya akan aku rahasiakan darimu, hyung."

"Ck, kurasa kau mulai tertular sifat menyebalkan Yoongi hyung. Sudah berapa lama tepatnya kalian berkencan?"

Atmosfir di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba menjadi ringan. Membawa kenyamanan dalam obrolan mereka. Para pengunjung kafetaria yang masih cukup banyak semakin membuat mereka rileks. Hingga Namjoon sendiri tidak sadar telah mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu. Jimin diam sesaat, mengambil kesempatan untuk menyeruput Americano miliknya.

"Enam bulan kurasa. Tapi aku sudah cukup lama mengenal Yoongi hyung."

"Sejak kami berdua masih bersama?"

Jeda lagi. Sepertinya Namjoon cukup terbawa suasana, tidak menyadari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya membawa mereka semakin jauh.

Sebuah "Ya." kecil dari Jimin akhirnya menjadi jawaban. Namjoon tidak langsung menghakimi Yoongi soal teori perselingkuhan karena hal tersebut. Otaknya cukup berfungsi normal untuk berpikir jernih. Kalaupun saat itu Yoongi mencari sosok lain yang membuatnya nyaman, Namjoon memakluminya. Masih segar dalam ingatan sosok suami seperti apa dirinya dulu.

"Jimin-ah.." kali ini Namjoon menatapnya. Mata bertemu mata, sampai ia benar-benar yakin Jimin dan dirinya sudah terhubung dari hati ke hati. Karena Namjoon ingin Jimin memahami baik-baik ucapannya dan mengunci maknanya jauh di dalam hati.

"Jangan pernah ragu mengisi celah di antara aku dan Yoongi, karena kami butuh itu untuk bisa saling melepaskan sepenuhnya."

* * *

 **BTS' Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin | Min Yoongi | Jung Hoseok | Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There are no perfect parents and there are no perfect children, but there are plenty of perfect moments along the way -Unknown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seminggu ini kekecewaan mendominasi Namjoon. Ditambah kepergian mendadak Seokjin dan Taehyung dari rumah sakit. Lalu ketidakberaniannya menghubungi nomor yang ia dapat dari salah satu dokter senior disini. Namjoon jadi berpikir bahwa sebenarnya yang ia butuhkan adalah seorang psikiater, bukan dokter ahli gizi. Lalu, seakan belum diizinkan bahagia, di hari terakhirnya dirawatpun ia masih dibuat kecewa. Saat Jackson yang muncul menjemputnya, berkata bahwa Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Jimin ada rapat penting di agensi mereka. Bukannya Namjoon tidak menyukai Jackson (ya baiklah kehebohannya kadang memang menganggu) hanya saja terlalu banyak hal-hal yang terjadi di luar ekspektasinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Yo, aku sudah mengurus surat-surat kepulanganmu. Apa kau butuh kursi roda sampai parkiran?"

Entah kapan pemuda pendek penuh otot itu memasuki kamar rawat, yang jelas ia sudah berdiri di samping Namjoon yang masih duduk nyaman di atas ranjang. Namjoon menghela nafas panjang seolah berusaha mengeluarkan segala pikiran negatifnya hari ini. Ia seharusnya berada dalam suasana hati yang baik karena akan segera pulang ke apartementnya tercinta.

"Tidak perlu, bodoh. Dokter mengizinkanku pulang karena aku sudah pulih."

Jawaban sinis yang ia berikan membuat Jackson berdecak sebal. "Baiklah baiklah, tuan yang sudah pulih. Ayo pergi!"

Meski berkata seperti itu, Namjoon tidak menolak perlakuan Jackson yang membawakan tas ranselnya. Ia melangkah pelan di belakang sang sahabat. Ada rasa berat hati meninggalkan kamar rawatnya seminggu ini. Ruangan yang seharusnya menjadi tempat beristirahat justru membuat ruang tersendiri untuknya memikirkan semua hal. Selama ini orang bilang, selalu ada kebaikan dibalik hal buruk yang terjadi. Namjoon menemukan arti dari pernyataan tersebut selama masa perawatannya.

Lift yang mereka naiki sudah berhenti di lantai dasar. Tinggal melewati lobby lalu menuju tempat Jackson memarkir mobilnya, Namjoon akan segera merasakan nyamannya apartement yang sudah puluhan tahun ia tinggali. Ia mensyukuri keputusan untuk tidak menjualnya saat ia dan Yoongi akhirnya menikah dan membeli sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggiran kota Seoul. Ia tipe seseorang yang tidak mudah membuang kenangan begitu saja. Mungkin hal seperti itulah yang menambah rumit hubungannya dan Yoongi sekarang.

"Joon-ah, apa saat kita sampai di tempatmu nanti Kookie sudah pulang sekolah? Aku merindukan keponakanku~"

Jackson mengoceh lagi. Sadar akan sahabatnya yang tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang, ia berhenti sejenak. Menunggu Namjoon menghampirinya agar bisa mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Jika menyangkut Kookie si bocah kelinci, siapapun akan mendadak antusias untuk mendengar kabar darinya. Karena pekerjaan dan beberapa hal lain, Jackson merasa sudah lama sekali ia tidak bermain bersama anak sahabatnya itu.

Menanggapi ocehannya, Namjoon berdecak sedikit. Jangankan Jackson yang nyaris hitungan bulan tidak bertemu, Namjoon yang tidak melihatnya sehari saja rasanya akan mati merindu. Kookie mereka punya keahlian hebat dalam hal membuat orang-orang merindukannya dengan mudah. "Kalaupun sudah pulang, mana mungkin ia ada di tempatku. Kau pikir siapa yang akan menjaganya, Jack? Yoongi pasti menitipkan Kookie di rumah orangtuanya."

Entah setelah ini semuanya akan tetap sama atau tidak. Apa yang harusnya dibuka kini sudah terbuka, tak ada lagi perjanjian tidak tertulis di antara mereka untuk tetap saling diam. Dua tahun ini, Namjoon dan Yoongi terlalu nyaman dalam persembunyiannya masing-masing. Sampai harus keadaan yang memaksa mereka berani muncul di permukaan. Saat pertama kali Yoongi memberitahunya bahwa ada Jimin di sisinya, reaksi diam Namjoon adalah jawabannya, lalu cara Namjoon memperlakukan mereka selanjutnya jadi sebuah persetujuan tak terucap. Karena saat detik palu pengadilan diketuk dulu, janji terkuat Namjoon adalah membiarkan Yoongi dan Jungkook kecil mereka bahagia bagaimanapun caranya. Jadi Namjoon sama sekali tak menemukan adanya kesalahan saat Jimin berniat mengisi celah di antara mereka.

Satu ketakutan terbesarnya adalah status Jungkook ke depannya.

"Jika kau menabrak seseorang karena berjalan sambil melamun, aku tidak akan mengakuimu sebagai teman." Ucapan Jackson bagai mantra penyihir nomor satu sejagat. Saat Namjoon yang kesadarannya datang terlambat dan menabrak dua orang perawat yang lewat di depannya.

Selanjutnya deretan permintaan maaf menjadi senjata Namjoon. Orang yang tadinya berniat tak mengakui Namjoon sebagai teman kini berubah pikiran, menyadari inilah yang ia cari dari rumah sakit. Para perawat cantik. Cih, playboy sialan.

" _Aigoo_ , maafkan temanku ini. Dia baru saja di izinkan pulang, mungkin otaknya masih sedikit terganggu karena sakit."

Namjoon menemukan alasan mengapa ia selalu ingin meninju wajah orang yang herannya bergelar sahabat untuknya.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Dan juga, selamat atas kesembuhannya, Namjoon-ssi."

Senyuman kakunya jadi jawaban atas sapaan tersebut. Nanti saja ia menertawakan Jackson dan tampang kesalnya saat ini. Nyatanya ia lebih populer disini. Kedua perawat itu masih betah berdiri di hadapannya, berbisik-bisik mengagumi sang pasien populer. Saat sebuah pertanyaan terlintas bagai angin yang membelai otaknya. Ia ingat salah satu perawat ini adalah tim dokter anak di lantai tiga.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Ia tetap menjaga kesopanan tentu saja. Jackson yang hanya jadi penonton justru bergedik ngeri melihat Namjoon yang sopan.

"Tentu saja." Keduanya kompak menjawab.

"Apa tidak ada kabar dari Dokter Kim selama masa cutinya?"

Ya, memang selain Yoongi dan Jungkook, siapa lagi yang ada dipikiran Namjoon saat ini? Tentu saja makhluk manis yang membuatnya semakin sekarat di hari-hari terakhirnya di rumah sakit. Biar begitu ia juga sudah mengatur rencana, dengan alamat dan nomor ponsel di tangan, ia akan menemui Seokjin secepatnya.

"Kurasa tidak. Sepertinya Dokter Kim benar-benar menikmati liburannya."

Benarkah? Namjoon penasaran apa pernah terbesit dalam pikiran Seokjin untuk merindukannya. Detik selanjutnya Namjoon menertawai rasa penasarannya. Mengapa ia bertingkah seolah telah mengenal Seokjin bertahun-tahun meski kenyataannya hanya dalam hitungan hari? Lucu sekali. Cinta memang lelucon teraneh bagi dunia.

.

.

.

.

"Park Jimin! Jangan biarkan Kookie menghabiskan semua coklatnya." Teriakan Yoongi dari dapur sana menggema ke seisi apartement. Dua makhluk di ruang tengah sana justru menyambutnya dengan tawa kecil, seperti peringatan Yoongi tadi hanya permainan mereka. Hoseok yang tengah meniup balon di sofa dekat mereka pun jadi ikut tertawa, baginya menertawakan Min Yoongi itu langka sekali.

Sadar larangannya sia-sia, Yoongi hanya membuang kasar nafasnya. Memilih kembali fokus pada sup rumput laut yang sebentar lagi matang. Mengaduk-aduknya pelan lalu mencicipinya lagi untuk lebih memastikan rasa yang ia inginkan sudah di dapat. Ia mematikan kompor sembari tersenyum puas akan hasil karyanya sejak pagi tadi. Kini sup rumput laut buatanya sudah tersaji di meja makan menemani _samgyupsal_ dan _japchae_ yang sudah dulu jadi.

Hari ini Kamis, dua belas September. Ada dua hal yang mereka rayakan sekaligus. Pertama, kepulangan Namjoon dari rumah sakit dan yang kedua, pertambahan umur sang produser Kim tersebut. Tentu saja acara rapat agensi yang mereka jadikan alasan untuk tidak bisa menjemput Namjoon hanya kebohongan licik belaka. Nyatanya Yoongi sedari pagi buta sudah di buat super sibuk. Mengantar si kecil Jungkook sekolah, berbelanja bahan makanan serta peralatan pesta di supermarket, dan lanjut berkutat di dapur setelahnya. Jimin, Hoseok, dan Jackson baru datang sekitar jam sembilanan, ingin sekali Yoongi lempar pakai spatula yang ia pegang.

Selanjutnya mereka berbagi tugas. Yoongi tetap dengan dapurnya, sesekali dibantu Jimin yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak membantu. Jadi Yoongi mengirimnya ke ruang tengah bergabung bersama Hoseok dan Jackson yang bertugas mendekorasi ruangan. Pukul sepuluh, Jackson pergi untuk menjemput Namjoon di rumah sakit. Yoongi memperkirakan akan butuh waktu lama mengurus surat-surat kepulangan. Kalaupun nanti ternyata cepat, Yoongi meminta pemuda yang entah bagaimana bisa bersahabat dengan Namjoon itu mengajak Namjoon ke suatu tempat guna mengulur waktu. Sementara Jimin menjemput Jungkook jam setengah sebelasnya, si bocah kelinci untungnya pulang cepat setiap hari kamis karena pelajaran terakhirnya adalah olahraga.

"Appa, aaaaaah~"

Yoongi dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Jungkook di dapur, tangan mungilnya mengulurkan bola coklat yang merupakan salah satu toping hiasan kue. Tugas bocah kelinci ini adalah menghias kue ulang tahun yang memang sengaja Yoongi beli dalam keadaan polos. " _Aigoo_ , mau menyogok appa agar tidak marah lagi, hmm?"

Tawa kecil yang memperlihat gigi-gigi kelinci Jungkook muncul saat Yoongi yang berlutut di depannya, menerima suapan bola coklat darinya. Lalu menarik tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan, menggelitiki pinggang si kecil agar mendapat tawa yang lebih keras.

"Ahahahaha _menjogok_ itu apa Kookie tidak tau!"

Puas menggelitiki, Yoongi beralih menghujani wajah Kookie-nya dengan ciuman. Tawa Jungkook kini berubah jadi kekehan yang manis. Rasanya Yoongi mampu bertahan hidup hanya dengan Jungkook di sisinya seperti ini. Meski ia sadar pertanyaan dari Namjoon yang masih belum terjawab tak akan mengizinkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Jungkook bukan miliknya seorang diri. Dan fakta tersebut menambah kadar ketakutannya.

Interaksi manis mereka berakhir dengan Jungkook berada dalam dekapan Yoongi. Jemari mungil sang bocah kelinci asik bermain di rambut hitam appa-nya yang tengah memberi beberapa tepukan lembut di punggung kecilnya. Jika suatu saat takdir berniat memisahkan mereka, Yoongi tidak tahu sumpah serapah macam apa yang akan ia berikan pada Tuhan.

"Ehem." Jimin mengintrupsi suasana. Pandangan Yoongi jatuh pada sosoknya yang sedang bersandar di salah satu dinding pembatas dapur, tersenyum menikmati pemandangan manis yang tersaji di hadapannya. "Jackson hyung bilang mereka akan tiba dalam dua puluh menit."

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti, ia berdiri dengan Jungkook yang tidak ia lepaskan dari dekapan. Jemari anak itu masih bermain di rambut Yoongi, memelintir helai demi helai lalu melepaskannya, tampak tak terganggu oleh kedatangan Jimin.

"Kookie-ya, rambut appa menyenangkan ya?" Jimin berniat meledek, membuat Yoongi memberikan pukulan kecil di bahunya saat sudah saling berhadapan.

Perhatian si bocah kelinci akhirnya teralih, kini memutar kepalanya menghadap Jimin. Senyum imut andalannya terukir disana. "Emm! Jiminie mau coba?"

Jadi tanpa ragu telapak tangan Jimin mendarat di kepala Yoongi. Mengusap helaian lembut rambut hitam disana juga dengan kelembutan sentuhannya.

Yoongi mengabaikan wajahnya yang memerah. Menggerutu tentang dirinya yang dijadikan mainan oleh bocah enam tahun dan seorang pria dewasa.

"Yap, rambut appa memang menyenangkan."

.

.

.

Saat pintu terbuka, Namjoon di sambut tiupan terompet dan sebaran konfeti kecil juga serbuan ucapan selamat ulangtahun. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ingin mengumpat sebenarnya, terutama pada Min Yoongi yang sudah pasti menjadi pencetus ide hal-hal seperti ini. Namjoon sudah pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tidak begitu suka perayaan ulangtahun, tapi si keras kepala Yoongi tetap saja memberinya kejutan setiap tanggal 12 September dengan berbagai ide berbeda. Meski begitu, kejutan kali ini cukup membuatnya tersentuh setelah beberapa hari ini pikirannya dibuat sekusut gumpalan benang, kini ia bisa tersenyum di tengah orang-orang penting dalam hidupnya. Di tambah sang Kookie kesayangan mengenakan kostum berupa jaket yang hoodienya berbentuk kepala karakter Ryan, mampu membuat Namjoon memekik gemas.

Namjoon mengangkat Jungkook ke dalam gendongannya. Kostum yang ia kenakan menjadikan kadar imutnya meningkat drastis. Namjoon sampai tak bisa berhenti menciumi pipinya. Anak itu juga sejak awal terus berteriak ' _happy birthday, daddy_ ' dengan pengucapan cadel super imut. Beberapa hari ini Yoongi bilang si bocah kelinci sedang semangat-semangatnya belajar bahasa Inggris di sekolah.

"Satu-satunya idemu yang kusuka tahun ini adalah membuat Kookie memakai kostum Ryan, hyung."

"Akui saja, Namjoon, kau selalu menyukai kejutan dariku tiap tahunnya." Balas Yoongi dengan segala kemutlakannya. Siapa bilang hanya Yoongi yang _tsundere_ disini? Kim Namjoon itu kadang memilikinya dengan tingkat keparahan di atas Yoongi.

Memasuki lebih jauh apartement yang seminggu lebih ia tinggalkan, berbagai atribut pesta ulangtahun menghiasi tiap sudut ruang tengah, bahkan ada banner besar bertuliskan Happy Birthday berwarna kuning yang membentang di salah satu dinding. Kadang ia heran sendiri, mengapa tipe orang malas gerak seperti Yoongi mau repot-repot melakukan ini itu setiap tahunnya? Dulu mungkin masih wajar mengingat pernikahan dan cinta yang mengikat mereka, tapi dua tahun ini rasanya jadi berlebihan 'kan? Terutama keterlibatan Jimin yang selalu ada.

" _Make a wish_ , hyung." Jimin menghampirinya bersama kue ulangtahun berlumer coklat dan taburan permen warna-warni di atasnya, lengkap dengan topi kerucut lucu di kepala. Dari senyumnya jelas itu bukan paksaan. Menampik pemikiran Namjoon sebelumnya. Jimin bahkan pernah bilang kalau ia sudah menganggap Namjoon sebagai hyung-nya sendiri. Yang lebih tua tertawa keras di awal, menganggap ucapan Jimin sebagai candaan murahan untuk mantan suami pacarnya.

Jadi Namjoon memejamkan mata. Masih dengan Jungkook yang melompat-lompat _excited_ dalam gendongannya, juga nyanyian selamat ulangtahun dari suara berisik Jackson dan Hoseok. Lalu lilin-lilin itu padam karena nafas yang ia hembuskan bersama untaian doa. Sederhana, Namjoon hanya ingin orang-orang di sekitarnya dapat menemukan kebahagiaan mereka dan Namjoon akan menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri dari sana.

Suasana sempat hening beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya kembali heboh oleh ucapan selamat.

"Apa selanjutnya adalah acara makan siang? Aku lapar~" Hoseok menyuarakan pendapat. Bertingkah imut yang hanya di tertawakan oleh Jungkook. "Kookie juga lapar~" Jika Hoseok dan Kookie sudah kompak bertingkah imut, siapapun jadi malas membantah.

"Baiklah, ayo makan." Komando dari Yoongi menghasilkan sorakan-sorakan lain seiring langkah mereka menuju ruang makan dekat dapur sana.

Namun saat giliran Namjoon yang masih menggendong Jungkook melangkah, Yoongi menahan lengannya. Namjoon bertanya hanya dengan raut wajah tanpa repot mengeluarkan suara. Hal yang sama juga Jungkook tunjukan mengingat ia sudah tidak sabar menyantap makan siangnya bersama yang lain.

"Jika kau masih lelah, istirahat saja setelah makan. Tidak usah memikirkan mereka."

Namjoon berdecak. Tetap belum terbiasa dengan perhatian Yoongi dalam bentuk apapun. Yang ia tahu, orang sesialan dirinya tak pantas mendapatkan hal itu lagi dari Yoongi. Perlahan dan penuh kelembutan, Namjoon melepaskan cengkraman Yoongi di lengannya. Memberikan senyum yang merepresentasikan rasa getir di seluruh indra perasanya, "Aku sudah baik-baik saja, hyung. Kau boleh membenciku setelah ini."

Dulu, memang hal itu yang Yoongi inginkan. Membenci Namjoon dengan segala rasa benci yang ia miliki. Menghancurkan Namjoon seperti kehancurannya dulu saat rumah tangganya berakhir di pengadilan. Tapi siapa Yoongi? Ia hanya seekor udang kecil yang suka bermain di bawah batu, bertingkah sok kuat seolah ingin pamer bahwa ia mampu menahan beban batu itu. Kenyataan justru batu adalah tempat persembunyiannya, tamengnya dari rasa takut. Kini membenci Namjoon terasa semakin mustahil.

.

.

.

Selesai makan siang bersama dimana _samgyupsal_ buatan Yoongi ludes tak tersisa, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersantai di ruang tengah. Hoseok dan Jimin sudah larut dalam _video game_ yang mereka mainkan. Sementara di sofa sana Namjoon dan Jackson mengobrol beberapa hal, kebanyakan tentang pekerjaan yang ditinggal Namjoon selama sakit. Jackson bilang tak ada masalah yang berarti hanya beberapa artis senior yang semakin sering mangkir di jadwal rekamannya, dan itu sudah biasa.

"Membicarakan pekerjaan sekali lagi, kau akan kuusir dari sini, Jackson."

Yoongi yang baru keluar kamar setelah berhasil memaksa si bocah kelinci tidur siang, muncul bersama ancamannya. Ia mengambil tempat di sofa tunggal yang terpisah dari tempat dua lainnya. Duduk disana sembari menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

"Hyung! Namjoon duluan yang bertanya."

"Maka jangan dijawab."

"Aku tidak sekejam dirimu."

Lalu sebuah bantal sofa mendarat di kepala Jackson yang menggerutu makin panjang. Namjoon tertawa puas, melihat Jackson menderita anehnya selalu menjadi hiburan terbaik, mungkin itu alasannya ia mau berteman dengan Jackson.

"Jangan tertawa, Kim Namjoon." Tawanya berhenti seketika. Teguran Yoongi serta satu lagi bantal sofa yang kini melayang ke arahnya jadi penyebab hilangnya rasa humor siapapun. Dalam tatapan keji Yoongi tersirat sebuah permohonan besar. "Mulai sekarang, kau harus mengirimkan foto makanan sebelum dan sesudah kau makan. Aku akan datang membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri kalau sampai kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu lagi. Sudah kubilang mati seperti itu lebih cocok untukmu di banding karena gizi buruk."

Yoongi mulai lagi, seperti obrolan singkat mereka sebelumnya tak berefek apa-apa. Padahal ini merupakan tindak lanjut dari hal tersebut. Beralibi jika Namjoon ingin Yoongi terus membencinya, maka gaya hidupnya harus di perbaiki hingga Yoongi tak perlu repot lagi mengkhawatirkannya. Entah alibi dibuat untuk mengelak dari Namjoon atau justru membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Sebelum menjawab, Namjoon sempat melirik Jimin yang duduk bersila di depan tv, mencari tanda-tanda ketidaksukaan akan ucapan kekasihnya barusan. Tapi Jimin malah sedang mengomeli Hoseok yang ia curigai bermain curang.

"Apa aku punya pilihan?" Kembali menatap Yoongi di sofa sana, lebih intens dari sebelumnya. "Baiklah, akan kulakukan. Hanya sampai aku berhasil mengajak Seokjin hyung berkencan."

Balasan awal dari Yoongi berupa seringai menyebalkan, namun juga erotis. Dulu sekali saat ia melakukan hal seperti itu Namjoon akan menciumnya hingga kehabisan udara. " _Deal_!" Serunya bernada rendah. Secara tidak langsung memberi tantangan pada pria yang masih menatapnya. Diam-diam juga Yoongi penasaran apa yang akan di lakukan Namjoon setelah ini, yang ia tahu, nomor ponsel dan alamat rumah dokter manis tersebut sudah ada di tangan Namjoon.

Sementara itu, Jackson akhirnya bergerak mundur dari situasi mirip perang dunia hanya bedanya senjata mereka adalah tatapan mata dan suara rendah menyeramkan. Ia bergabung bersama pasukan _gamers_ yang masih larut dalam dunia virtual mereka. Mengisi celah di tengah Jimin dan Hoseok, menghasilkan seruan protes dari para pemain yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

" _Ya_! Apa sekarang mereka selalu seperti itu saat bertemu? Menyeramkan sekali." Bisiknya pelan. Sama sekali tak berharap akan didengar dua orang lain di sofa sana.

"Diamkan saja, nanti juga mesra lagi."

Jackson dibuat bengong tak percaya dengan jawaban barusan. Jika Hoseok yang mengatakannya ia mungkin akan tertawa keras, tapi ini Park Jimin, yang mengencani Yoongi nyaris dua tahun. "Jimin, otakmu rusak atau bagaimana?"

"Kau baru tahu? Jimin itu suka menyiksa dirinya sendiri." Hoseok menyahut asal dengan jemari terus bergerak menekan tools pada sticks konsol miliknya. Berkonsentrasi pada perannya dalam _game_ yang nyaris terkena tembakan Jimin.

"Aku percaya pada Yoongi hyung."

Karena Yoongi sudah memintanya untuk percaya, maka Jimin akan memberikan seluruh kepercayaannya. Lagipula tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Meminta Yoongi dan Jungkook menjauh dari Namjoon? Maaf saja, Jimin belum sebrengsek itu. Perasaan Yoongi masih menjadi nomor satu baginya. Jadi biarkan saja orang-orang berpikir bahwa Jimin menyiksa diri sendiri, yang ia tahu, ia hanya berkorban demi orang yang ia sayangi. Dan Jimin tahu akan ada saat pengorbanannya berbuah manis.

"Aku akan tidur siang bersama Jungkook. Awas saja kalau kalian berisik."

Ketiganya terlonjak saat suara Yoongi kembali menggema dalam ruangan, stick konsol milik Hoseok bahkan nyaris terlepas dari genggamannya membuat satu point tambahan bagi Jimin. Lalu Jackson menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, takut Yoongi sadar daritadi ia menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka.

Jimin tertawa karena kelakuan konyol dua hyungnya, memang Yoongi sebegitu menakutkan kah? Yang ia tahu, Yoongi justru semakin imut saat sedang marah-marah karena itu Jimin suka sekali menggodanya.

"Baiklah, tuan putri. Selamat tidur dan mimpi indah~"

Suara tawa Namjoon jadi yang paling keras, wajah merah Yoongi yang barusan sok galak adalah penyebabnya. Yoongi nyaris ingin melempar wajah Namjoon dengan gelas di atas meja atau sekalian saja Park Jimin jadi korbannya selanjutnya. Tapi nyatanya ia lebih memilih melangkah lebar-lebar meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamar Jungkook di sudut lain ruangan. Sepeninggal Yoongi, tawa-tawa lainnya menyusul. Jimin sendiri merasa bangga telah mengubah suasana tak enak yang diciptakan mantan pasangan tersebut.

"Kau yang terbaik, Jimin-ah." Seruan penuh kepuasan datang dari Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung.."

Jimin. Walaupun kesadaran belum memihak penuh, Yoongi tahu pasti Jimin yang memanggil. Menyeret paksa jiwa Yoongi dari alam mimpi untuk kembali menuju kehangatan nyata darinya. Saat berhasil membuka mata, Yoongi di sambut gelapnya ruang kamar. Memang siang tadi ia dan Jungkook tidur dengan lampu mati karena cahaya matahari dari jendela besar yang gordennya dibuka sudah sangat terang. Itu artinya sekarang bukan lagi siang hari. Rasa lelah benar-benar mengikatnya terlalu lama di alam mimpi.

"Ah.. jam berapa ini?" Memutar posisi tidurnya dengan punggung menempel kasur. Jemari Yoongi menekan-nekan sisi keningnya karena rasa pusing yang menyerang.

"Pusing ya? Ck, pasti efek jam tidur yang melewati pergantian hari." Jimin menyingkarkan tangan Yoongi dari sana, mengantikannya dengan jari telunjuknya yang bergerak lembut memijat disana. Ada rasa khawatir melihat Yoongi-nya yang terus mengernyit seperti orang kesakitan.

"Park Jimin, aku tambah sakit kepala karena omongan ilmiahmu barusan."

Meski berangsur-angsur ia mulai merasa lebih baik. Mungkin Park Jimin dan sentuhannya memang ditakdirkan menciptakan rasa nyaman. Terbiasa dengan mood buruk Yoongi saat bangun tidur, ia menghiraukan protes barusan. "Sekarang hampir jam delapan malam, sayang. Hoseok hyung dan Jackson hyung sudah pulang. Bahkan Jungkook terbangun lebih dulu darimu." Jimin menjelaskan dengan suara pelan, mengembalikan rasa kantuk Yoongi yang memang belum sepenuhnya pergi. Tapi mendengar nama Jungkook disana, ia sadar lagi. Baru sadar sisi ranjang milik Namjoon yang ia tiduri sudah kosong.

"Dimana Jungkook?"

Jimin tersenyum. Dari jarak sedekat ini merupakan serangan berbahaya bagi jantung Yoongi yang mulai berdebar tak karuan. "Bersama daddy-nya di ruang tengah. Jungkook sama rewelnya denganmu saat bangun tidur."

"Aku bukan bayi, Jimin."

Lagi-lagi Jimin menghiraukannya, melanjutkan pijatannya di sisi kening Yoongi sambil menikmati wajah baru bangun tidur sang kekasih yang selalu jadi favoritnya. "Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu kan?" Pertanyaan dadakan dan di luar topik. Yoongi mengernyit keheranan.

Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang Park ini pikirkan melalui pantulan gelap dalam bola matanya. Jimin tak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu, ia tipe orang yang lebih memilih jeleknya kejujuran dibanding keindahan sebuah kebohongan. Jadi, jika sekarang Jimin menyembunyikannya, hanya masalah waktu baginya untuk jujur. Yoongi akan menunggu daripada menekan Jimin saat ini.

"Ya, bodoh. Aku yang paling tahu hal itu."

Senyuman penuh kelegaan terukir sempurna di wajah Jimin, Yoongi jadi bangga telah membuat keputusan yang benar. "Bagaimana? Sudah mendingan? Kurasa kita harus pulang dan membiarkan Namjoon hyung beristirahat." Dengan mudah ia mengembalikan topik pembicaraan. Yoongi menemukan satu lagi kesamaan antara Jimin dan Namjoon. Mereka sama-sama hebat memainkan situasi.

"Cium aku dulu." Kalau begitu, Yoongi juga tak perlu repot mencari solusi. Ia bisa menggunakan metode yang sama saat mengatasi Namjoon dulu.

"Ck, apa kau berniat menyaingi Kookie?"

Satu kecupan singkat tetap terasa manis di bibir Yoongi yang sedang tersenyum lebar, seratus persen menduplikat bocah kelincinya.

Di ruang tengah, Namjoon dibuat repot oleh rengekan demi rengekan Jungkook sejak bangun tidur setengah jam lalu. Anak itu tak melepaskan pelukannya di leher Namjoon, gumaman serta lenguhan penuh ketidaknyamanan terus datang darinya. Biasanya Jungkook akan seperti ini jika ia sedang demam, tapi suhu tubuhnya normal, bahkan Jimin juga bantu mengeceknya tadi. Jadi Namjoon sama sekali tak punya ide mengapa Jungkook serewel ini. Tadi sebelum tidur ia masih menunjukan cengiran lebar ala kelincinya walaupun dengan sorot mata mengantuk. Apa mungkin mimpi buruk? Yang sudah-sudah ia akan menceritakan mimpi buruknya yang kebanyakan tentang monster pada Namjoon dan akan meminta Namjoon ke kamarnya untuk mengusir monster-monstet nakal yang mengganggunya. Tapi ini tidak, Jungkook hanya terus merengek dan menangis sampai wajahnya memerah.

"Kook-ah, apa ada yang sakit hmm?" Namjoon akui ia belum semahir Yoongi soal memahami Jungkook. Ia masih butuh orang lain untuk memberitahunya apa yang harus dilakukan. Payah memang. Menganggap dirinya bukan sosok ayah yang baik selama ini sepertinya memang hal benar. "Ssshhh.. tenanglah."

Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya memeluk erat Jungkook, menggerak-gerakan badannya dengan langkah acak maju-mundur, hal yang sering ia lakukan saat Jungkook menangis. Berharap bocah kelincinya merasa lebih nyaman.

" _Aigoo_ , mengapa jagoan appa menangis? Uri Kookie~"

Mengira kedatangan Yoongi adalah sebuah solusi terbaik, Namjoon akhirnya bisa lega bernafas, meski tetap menimang Jungkook dalam gendongannya. Yoongi sudah mengenakan cardigan hitam untuk melapisi _t-shirt_ putihnya yang tadi ia kenakan saat tidur, berjalan mendekat menghampiri pasangan ayah dan anak disana yang sama-sama berada disituasi tak nyaman. Tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi hingga _mood_ Jungkook seburuk ini, tapi Yoongi bersumpah akan mencekoki Kim Namjoon dengan brokoli jika ialah penyebab utamanya.

 _Well_ , bukan Kookie mereka namanya kalau dapat di prediksi dengan mudah.

Nyatanya sang bocah kelinci justru makin histeris saat Yoongi mendekat dan berniat mengambilnya dari dekapan Namjoon, "Apa ia demam, Namjoonie?" Keduanya sama-sama mengambil kesimpulan dari keadaan yang pernah mereka alami. Yoongi mengigit bibir bawahnya, merasa sesuatu menembus paksa dadanya ketika Jungkook memberi penolakan.

"Suhu tubuhnya normal, hyung." Jimin yang tadi membereskan kamar terlebih dahulu, bantu menjawab. Namjoon disibukkan oleh rengekan Jungkook yang menambah erat pelukan di lehernya.

Hanya perasaan mereka saja atau Jungkook benar-benar menghindari Yoongi yang berusaha melihat wajahnya. "Kookie-ya, ada apa? Ayo sama appa."

"Tidak mau!" Dua kata yang akhirnya disuarakan sang bocah menghasilkan hembusan dingin membekukan. Tanpa sadar Yoongi menarik mundur langkahnya, sementara dua orang dewasa lain justru dibuat tak bisa bergerak. Jungkook melenguh lagi, merengek entah untuk apa di ceruk leher daddy-nya. "Kookie mau daddy."

Berusaha tersenyum, Yoongi mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mencekik. Jungkook adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah menyakitinya, namun saat akhirnya hal itu terjadi, ia kesakitan puluhan kali lipat. Apa akhirnya ia harus benar-benar menyumpah serapahi Tuhan? Jika Tuhan berniat mengarahkan takdirnya kearah sana, Yoongi siap memberi perlawanan. Jungkook sudah bersamanya sejak masih berbentuk gumpalan daging tak bernyawa, kalau memang ujungnya hanya sebuah perpisahan, sekalian saja Jungkook tak pernah diberikan padanya sejak awal.

"Yoongs.." panggilan nostalgia dari Namjoon memangkas seketika pikiran konyolnya.

Brengsek kan Min Yoongi? Barusan ia berpikir kalau Jungkook lebih baik tak pernah di lahirkan? Itu mengapa ia berpikir status ibu sangat tidak pantas ia sandang. "Kemari, Kookie. Kita pulang dan biarkan daddy istirahat." Kali ini ia menyembunyikan satu tetes air mata yang menuruni pipinya dengan cepat dalam nada tegas tak ingin dibantah. Tangannya kembali terulur, berusaha meraih tubuh Jungkook dalam dekapan pria tinggi di hadapannya.

"Tidak mau tidak mau! Daddy, Kookie mau disini!"

Situasi makin terasa sulit saat Jungkook menolak tarikan tangan Yoongi, menahan tubuhnya tetap pada Namjoon dengan cara memeluk erat lehernya. Tangisannya makin menjadi. Namjoon dibuat berada dalam posisi tersulit dalam hidupnya. Ia mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran Yoongi detik ini, ketakutannya tentang pertanyaan tak terjawab Namjoon dulu. Yoongi benar-benar idiot jika berpikir bahwa Namjoon punya niat mengambil Jungkook darinya suatu saat nanti. Tolol, idiot, bahkan Namjoon rela memberikan nyawanya untuk mereka berdua. Yoongi dan Jungkook.

"Yoongs, hentikan, kau menyakiti Kookie." Proses penarikan paksa tubuh Jungkook semakin kasar. Meski begitu tak ada tindakan fisik yang berani Namjoon ambil. Ia hanya berdiri diam tanpa menggerakan satupun bagian tubuh. Ia hanya tak ingin Yoongi semakin meyakini pemikiran tololnya. Jadi, kalaupun ia ingin membawa pergi Jungkook malam ini, Namjoon tidak akan menghalangi. Tapi ini mulai menyakitkan melihat Jungkook yang menangis histeris.

"Kau masih butuh istirahat, Namjoon. Jadi Jungkook akan pulang bersamaku."

Kookie masih menangis, menghindar sebisa mungkin dari tangan-tangan appa yang kini lebih terlihat seperti tangan mengerikan milik ratu _Malficient_ di film _Snow White_. Appa selalu menjadi yang pertama meminta maaf saat Kookie menangis. Kookie tidak mengerti kali ini butuh sekeras apa lagi tangisannya agar appa berhenti memaksanya dan meminta maaf? Kookie hanya kangen daddy. Lagipula bukankah ini sudah giliran daddy bersamanya? Atau Kookie salah dan appa yang benar? Pusing memikirkan pemikiran orang dewasa, Kookie pilih melanjutkan tangisan dan rengekannya saja. Berharap appa akan mengerti keinginannya, karena memang biasanya seperti itu.

Park Jimin sering kali memposisikan dirinya sebagai pengamat saat keluarga kecil di hadapannya sedang berinteraksi. Katakanlah, ia cukup tahu diri. Namun ada kalanya ia mengambil peran sebagai penengah. Namjoon pernah bilang padanya, hal terbaik dari Yoongi yang sekarang memiliki Jimin adalah mereka tak perlu bingung lagi mencari arah, Jimin disana akan bantu menunjukan mana yang harus dan mana yang tidak. Suatu malam, saat dimana pertama kali dirinya dan Namjoon mengobrol santai layaknya teman lama, Jimin mendapat satu ucapan Namjoon yang begitu membekas di hatinya. Yang ia jadikan pegangan untuk memasuki situasi rumit keluarga di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba Jimin meraih salah satu tangan Yoongi, mencengkramnya kuat hingga rontaan Yoongi tak berarti apa-apa. Matanya menyala marah, menyorot sadis pada Jimin yang walaupun terlihat tengah mengosongkan ekpresinya, ada kehangatan kecil yang coba ia tawarkan pada Yoongi. Tangisan Jungkook masih mendominasi ruangan, serta bisikan-bisikan penenang dari Namjoon pada sang anak.

"Ayo pulang.." Satu kalimat sedingin hembusan angin yang merontokan dedaunan di luar sana. Yoongi masih menatapnya penuh emosi. "Kita tidak akan membawa Jungkook, hyung."

"Brengsek, Park Jimin."

Desisan Yoongi diiringi oleh air mata yang mengalir jatuh lebih banyak.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang mereka cukup mencekam. Diamnya Yoongi dan aura dingin Jimin bercampur jadi satu dalam monotonnya udara mobil. Mengerikan sekali betapa situasi dapat berubah dengan cepat dan drastis masih di satu hari yang sama. Lebih mengerikan lagi bagi Yoongi karena sekarang ia berpikir perlahan tapi pasti ketakutannya mulai jadi kenyataan. Ia benci mengkhawatirkan sesuatu secara berlebihan dan sialannya tidak ada hal di hidupnya yang tidak bisa ia khawatirkan. Semua kemungkinan dan resiko yang ada seperti berniat menenggelamkannya dalam rasa takut.

"Maaf. Aku membuatmu marah." Suara rendah Jimin memecah kesunyian. Jalanan menuju rumah Yoongi juga cukup lengang, seolah mendukung kesunyian mereka sejak awal memulai perjalanan.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf jika kau sudah tahu aku akan memberikan hal itu padamu secara cuma-cuma." Masih menolak menatap langsung Jimin di sampingnya, Yoongi hanya menikmati refleksi siluet bayangan Jimin dari kaca mobil yang menampilkan gelapnya malam.

Memang, Jimin tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali Yoongi marah padanya. Ia selalu berusaha mempositifkan emosi Yoongi. Hal yang gagal ia lakukan malam ini.

"Serius, hyung. Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu? Aku tahu kau menahan sesuatu untuk diucapkan padaku."

Kadang kepekaan Park Jimin jadi sangat menyebalkan. Yoongi tak lagi punya tempat bersembunyi. Saat ia berhasil menemukan satu tempat, Jimin akan menemukannya dengan mudah. "Menurutmu setelah ini akan bagaimana, Jiminie?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu.."

"Kita, Jungkookie, dan Namjoon. Apa Jungkook akan bersama kita? Atau Namjoon? Atau tetap membiarkannya kebingungan seperti ini tentang dimana rumah yang sebenarnya? Keluarganya yang sesungguhnya?"

Kalimat demi kalimat mengalir lancar. Yoongi memang berniat mengosongkan pikirinnya, memuntahkan setiap hal yang selama ini mendekam disana dan menyakitinya semakin jauh. Jimin ingin begitu kan? Merasakan apa yang Yoongi rasakan, memikirkan apa yang Yoongi pikirkan. Yoongi tak akan pernah berhenti mensyukuri kehadiran Jimin di hidupnya.

Jungkook itu harta paling berhaganya. Nyawanya berdetak di jantung yang sama dalam tubuh sang bocah kelinci. Kehilangan Jungkook adalah bentuk ketakutan terbesarnya. Membayangkan hal itu, tangisannya kembali turun. Ia dan Namjoon sudah gagal menjadi orangtua kan? Bahkan dua tahun ini mereka terlalu takut mengakuinya. Asik berpura-pura dengan topeng masing-masing.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, hyung. Bersama kita atau Namjoon hyung, akan sama baiknya bagi Jungkook. Kalian tetap orangtuanya. Perpisahan tak merubah apapun tentang itu."

Seperti biasa, apapun yang Jimin ucapkan sedikit membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Atau mungkin Yoongi hanya butuh memuntahkan isi pikirannya melalui sebuah obrolan. Apapun saran yang ia terima akan ia jadikan dasar perbaikan. Selanjutnya, biarkan waktu yang membantu mereka mengatasinya. "Terimakasih. Kau selalu membuat keadaan lebih baik."

Jimin menghentikan mobil tepat di depan rumah Yoongi, ia menoleh dan menemukan senyum kecil kekasihnya yang terlihat kesulitan ia ukir. Balasan senyum lebih lebar ia berikan. Tangannya terangkat menuju kepala Yoongi, bermain pada gumpalan lembut rambut disana. Mengingatkannya pada Jungkook siang tadi.

"Masuk dan tidurlah lagi, hyung. Aku yakin besok Jungkookie sudah melompat-lompat minta kau cium saat bertemu. Hari ini ia hanya kelelahan dan merindukan daddy-nya."

Ucapan Jimin barusan membuka jalan menuju akal sehatnya. Semua tampak masuk akal sekarang, alasan Jungkook tak mau lepas dari Namjoon. Emosi benar-benar membuatnya buta pada situasi.

"Jimin, temani aku malam ini." Karena melewati malam ini seorang diri tampak mengerikan. Ia tak ingin lebih jauh memikirkan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Saat Namjoon akhirnya berhasil membuat Jungkook tenang, sudah membaringkan sang bocah di ranjangnya, satu pertanyaan yang ia dapat menjadikan hari ini adalah ulangtahun terburuknya.

"Dad, kenapa appa ingin membencimu?"

.

.

.

.

 **Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Wow it's already been a month and something again. Sorry for this super late update T.T

Hanya ingin mengingatkan, aku ini manusia biasa sama seperti kalian. Punya kehidupan dunia nyata yang selalu merasa sehari dua puluh empat jam itu kurang. Jadi tolong maafkan kalau aku ga memenuhi ekspektasi kalian untuk update cepat. Sementara aku akan tetap berusaha yang terbaik meluangkan waktu untuk melanjutkan ini secepat yang aku bisa karena aku sendiri udah gemes banget pengen ini cepat tamat dan mereka semua bahagia T.T

NamJin's first date in the next chapter, so please prepare your heart~ Hope I can make it before Bangtan's comeback on 13th Feb.

Terimakasih banyak untuk semangat-semangat yang diberikan lewat kotak review *flying kiss ala Seokjin*

Oh satu lagi, aku pernah dapat pertayaan dari kalian di kotak review soal inspirasiku membuat fic ini? Well, apa kalian akan percaya kalau aku katakan ini dari kisah nyata di sekitarku? Kkkkk karena aku sendiri sedikit tidak percaya itu.


	13. Chapter 13: Mornings

.

Namjoon merasa tubuhnya kaku, dan ia pun berjalan seperti robot. Entah Min Yoongi itu keturunan penyihir Disney atau apa, yang jelas kegugupan Namjoon sangatlah mencekik. Demi Tuhan, ini hanya kencan pertama, bukan acara lamar melamar. Ia membuang nafas berkali-kali mencoba meredakan gugupnya sedikit saja karena Namjoon sama sekali tak ingin mengacaukan apapun hari ini. Jackson pernah bilang kalau Rap Monster yang gugup itu daya hancurnya jadi lebih besar. Ya, sialan memang, Namjoon juga bingung mengapa bisa punya teman seperti itu.

Seminggu lebih ia dan Yoongi saling mengenal semenjak kejadian 'menyingkir dari keramaian' di acara makan malam waktu itu. Namjoon yang berinisiatif meminta nomor ponsel Yoongi, alasannya klasik, untuk berdiskusi tentang musik mengingat ia dan Yoongi memproduseri lagu yang beraliran sama. Hari-hari berikutnya, berjalan begitu saja. Mereka saling bertukar pesan. Bahasannya mulai dari musik hingga menyerempet pertanyaan pribadi tentang alamat, hal-hal yang di sukai, hingga siapa orang yang sedang mereka kencani. Untuk yang terakhir, mereka kompak menjawab tidak ada dan itu menjadi awal keberanian Namjoon mengambil langkah lebih jauh. Semalam akhirnya Yoongi menyetujui ajakan Namjoon menonton konser Epik High yang merupakan idola mereka.

Ia memutuskan menekan bel setelah hampir satu menit berdiri diam sambil berpikir entah apa, lalu menit lainnya ia dibuat menunggu pintu terbuka. Yoongi bilang kalau ia juga tinggal sendiri, sama seperti Namjoon. Jadi Namjoon memaklumi waktu cukup lama untuk pintu terbuka.

"Oh, Namjoon?"

Sosok yang menyambutnya memang Yoongi. Hanya dalam versi dibalut _sweater_ hitam yang dua kali lipat lebih besar dari tubuhnya, ujung hidung memerah lucu, serta kantung hitam di bawah mata beserta bibirnya yang tak lagi kemerahan. Min Yoongi memang punya kulit pucat bersinar, tapi ini jauh lebih pucat dari yang terakhir Namjoon ingat. "Sepertinya pesanku tidak sampai ya?"

Suaranya yang serak dan sengau jadi bukti tambahan bahwa flu tengah menyerang pemuda mungil itu. Namjoon hanya memperhatikan dalam diam karena sumpah demi dewa-dewa di Yunani sana, sosok di hadapannya ini sungguh kelewat _cute_. Ia jadi merasa bersalah, ber- _fanboy_ ria saat Yoongi jelas-jelas sedang sakit.

"Namjoon?" Panggilan kedua menyadarkannya. Namjoon membuka tutup mulutnya sebagai reaksi dimana ia sedang mencoba menemukan kalimat yang tepat.

"A.. ah, maaf. Sepertinya semalam ponselku tertinggal di studio."

Yoongi membuang nafas sebagai balasan. Menatap sesaat yang lebih tinggi sebelum akhirnya menarik pandangannya kemanapun asal tidak bola mata Namjoon. "Tadi pagi aku sudah mengirimimu pesan, memberitahu kalau hari ini aku tidak bisa pergi. Semalam memang aku sudah bersin-bersin, kupikir dengan tidur akan jadi lebih baik, tapi saat bangun tadi flu-ku justru bertambah parah." Yoongi berdecak sendiri akan kesialannya. Ia benci flu, yang juga jadi alasannya membenci musim dingin. Saat ia kembali memberanikan diri menatap yang lebih muda, disana ia menyadari Namjoon yang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Seolah siap menyerap Yoongi lewat bola matanya. "Ehem. Maaf menggagalkan rencanamu. Kau bisa pergi menontonnya sendiri atau berikan tiketku pada temanmu yang lain."

"Ck, apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan menontonnya sendiri sementara kau sakit seperti ini, hyung?!" Nada tingginya keluar begitu saja. Tidak hanya Yoongi yang terkejut, sosok yang melakukan hal itu pun tak kalah terkejutnya. Ia menyadari mata Yoongi yang membulat efek terkejut. Namjoon menundukkan kepala sambil menyumpah serapahi dirinya sendiri.

Tapi justru hal mengejutkan lainnya terjadi, Yoongi mulai tertawa dengan cara teramat manis meski dengan suara serak dan sengau sekalipun.

"Kau terlihat punya daya tahan tubuh tinggi, harusnya tidak mudah tertular flu kan? Masuklah. Jangan kaget kalau aku akan sedikit manja. Itu efek demam."

.

Nyatanya Namjoon memang payah mengurus orang sakit, untung saja Yoongi meneliti lebih dulu obat yang ia minta Namjoon ambilkan di kotak P3K. Bukannya obat demam yang diambil, justru obat tidur milik Yoongi.

"Maaf, hyung."

Selesai meminum obat dan memberikan gelasnya pada Namjoon yang duduk di sampingnya, Yoongi melenguh sambil menyandarkan punggungnya kembali pada sofa. Pusing masih menyerang brutal kepalanya. Ia nyaris tidak bisa membuka mata ataupun bersuara sekedar bilang 'tidak apa-apa' pada Namjoon yang ia tahu sedang khawatir setengah mati.

"Kau butuh hal lain? Kubuatkan teh hangat?"

Daripada memberi jawaban verbal, Yoongi pilih semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Namjoon. Mencari kehangatan tambahan karena jaket tebal dan sweater yang ia kenakan masih belum cukup hangat. Namjoon di sisi lain, merasa degup jantungnya bertambah gila. Yang ia tahu, Yoongi bukan tipe orang yang menyukai _skinship_ terlalu ekstrim, Hoseok sebagai agen perjodohan sejuta umat juga memberitahunya hal yang sama. Ya, Namjoon bersyukur ia mengenal Hoseok yang bekerja sebagai _dance_ instruktur di agensi yang sama dengan Yoongi.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" Tanya Namjoon, dari nada suaranya begitu hati-hati. Serius ia tidak akan marah jika Yoongi menolak. _Hell_ , ini kencan pertama sekaligus pertemuan pertama mereka setelah acara makan malam waktu itu, Namjoon rasa permintaannya barusan terlalu berlebihan.

"Apa masih perlu bertanya? Aku kedinginan, Namjoonie."

Namjoonie. Wajahnya memerah sempurna mendengar panggilan itu, di tambah suara serak Yoongi membuatnya jadi terdengar jauh lebih imut. Tanpa keraguan lagi, Namjoon melingkarkan tangannya di pundak yang lebih tua, Yoongi refleks semakin merapat mencari posisi ternyamannya. Mereka saling bergelung di sofa, televisi memutar konser Epik High dari dvd yang Yoongi beli setahun lalu.

* * *

 **BTS' Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Min Yoongi | Park Jimin | Jeon Jungkook | Jung Hoseok | Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Two damaged people, trying to heal each other is love. -R. H**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mereka bilang ketakutan terbesar para orangtua adalah ketika melihat anaknya tumbuh dewasa. Di satu sisi memang membanggakan, tapi di sisi lain, para orangtua akan merasa kehilangan saat anak-anaknya tak lagi bergantung pada mereka dan memiliki kehidupan sendiri untuk dijalani. Beberapa kali Namjoon juga memikirkan hal itu. Kadang ia merasa Jungkook tumbuh terlalu cepat dari tingkah hingga cara berpikirnya. Jungkook masih tetap bocah enam tahun yang polos, hanya saja di beberapa situasi ia mampu memasuki pemikiran orang dewasa melalui perspektif anak-anaknya. Namjoon mendapat pelajaran baru dari pertanyaan Jungkook, tentang jangan bicara sembarangan ketika sang bocah disana. Ia yakin pemikiran polos Jungkook menyimpulkan obrolannya dengan Yoongi siang tadi.

Sembari memikirkan jawaban, Namjoon ikut berbaring bersama Jungkook yang menolak tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Tidak masalah bagi sang daddy karena ia juga masih ingin bersama bocah kelincinya setelah satu minggu lebih rumah sakit memisahkan mereka. Keduanya saling berhadapan, di bawah satu selimut tebal yang sama. Bola mata hitam milik Jungkook tak melepaskan sorotannya dari Namjoon, memberitahu sang daddy bahwa ia sedang menunggu jawaban. Namjoon masih sempat mengagumi sosok anaknya, dimana nyaris bagian tubuhnya adalah replika Yoongi. Menyisakan bola mata hitam serta sorotannya yang di ambil dari Namjoon.

"Mungkin karena daddy sudah berbuat nakal pada appa." Namjoon mencoba. Berharap jawabannya tak menambah rumit isi pikiran sang bocah.

Beberapa saat, reaksi Jungkook hanya sebatas mata bulatnya yang berkedip-kedip. Namjoon menyimpulkan itu tanda Jungkook sedang memikirkan kalimatnya dan cepat atau lambat akan ada balasan darinya. Saat menunggu, Namjoon memainkan jarinya di rambut Jungkook. Mengingatkan diri untuk memotong rambut Jungkook sebelum akhir minggu datang.

" _Waeyo_?" Intonasinya mendadak tinggi, sepertinya baru memahami arti keseluruhan kalimat tadi, "Kalau daddy nakal, kenapa appa tidak memaafkan saja? Appa selalu memaafkan Kookie yang nakal."

Lihat kan, betapa sederhananya masalah mereka di mata si kecil. Andai saja dunia memakai sudut pandang bocah seperti Jungkook dalam menghadapi masalah, Namjoon yakin makhluk-Nya akan hidup dalam kedamaian yang indah.

Namjoon dibuat berpikir lagi. Siapa sangka menghadapi bocah enam tahun jauh lebih sulit dibanding ujian negara yang perna ia ikuti dulu. "Lalu apa Kookie mau memaafkan daddy?"

Selanjutnya yang didapat Namjoon adalah Jungkook yang menerjangnya dengan pelukan. Diiringi kekehan kecil, kini sang bocah kelinci berada di atas tubuhnya, menyajikan senyum lebar yang membuat Namjoon berpikir matahari akan malas terbit besok karena merasa tersaingi oleh senyum yang Jungkook tunjukan malam ini.

"Kookie selalu memaafkan daddy dan appa dan Jiminie dan semua orang!" Pekiknya penuh semangat. Entah menghilang kemana Kookie si rewel yang membuat para orang dewasa disana kebingungan tadi. Tapi tentu saja Namjoon bersyukur perasaan anaknya sudah jauh lebih baik.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, appa juga pasti akan memaafkan daddy. Dan Kookie harus janji tidak akan sedih lagi?"

"Iiiiii lihat Kookie tidak sedih." Ia menyebutkan huruf I dengan kedua sudut bibir yang tertarik lebar ke samping, memperlihatkan bentuk senyum beserta dua gigi depannya yang lebih besar dari gigi lainnya. Bertransformasi menjadi bocah kelinci sungguhan. Namjoon dibuat sekarat karena gemas.

Tawa Jungkook kembali mendominasi kesunyian yang sempat tercipta. Namjoon menggelitiki pinggang kecilnya membuat sang anak menggeliat kesana-kemari untuk menghindar. _Bed cover_ sudah pasti berantakan, Namjoon mana peduli. Yang ia tahu tawa Jungkook adalah bentuk absolut kebahagiaannya.

Sang Kim dibuat memutar arus waktu ke belakang. Saat pertama kali telunjuknya menyentuh bayi merah dalam kotak kaca, ada rasa hangat asing menyengat hatinya. Kehangatan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan selama dua puluh tiga tahun ia hidup. Lalu pandangan mereka bertemu di kali pertama juga, airmatanya luruh dengan hebat. Meski Namjoon tidak yakin apa bayi yang baru berumur beberapa jam sudah memiliki kemampuan melihat, ia tetap terpesona pada cara menatap sang makhluk mungil. Lagi-lagi, ia mendapat pengalaman pertama kali dalam hal menangis sekeras itu. Bersama Jungkook Namjoon dibuat merasakan banyak hal untuk pertama kali.

Namjoon dipaksa berpikir lagi, tentang bagaimana bisa selanjutnya ia menyakiti dua orang yang telah memberikannya pengalaman merasakan banyak hal baru.

"Besok Kookie juga mau minta maaf sama appa." Ucapnya lagi setelah Namjoon menghentikan 'serangan' di pinggangnya. Kalimat yang terdengar lebih seperti gumaman khas bocah. Tapi Namjoon dapat menangkap jelas maksudnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Emm. Tadi Kookie sudah membuat appa sedih _kan_?"

Binar cerah matanya sedikit meredup. Sekarang Namjoon benar-benar yakin bahwa Kookie-nya bukan lagi bocah yang dapat ia bohongi. Jungkook sudah mengerti apa yang dia rasakan serta bagaimana perasaan orang lain terhadapnya. Gabungan otaknya dan Yoongi menghasilkan kecerdasaan emosional tersendiri pada bocah enam tahun mereka.

"Kalau begitu, besok kita minta maaf bersama, bagaimana?"

"Setuju!"

Semudah itu senyumnya kembali. Kepolosan khas bocahnya masih tetap di tempat. Jadi Namjoon tak perlu terlalu khawatir, hanya perlu lebih berhati-hati menjaga omongan. Ia akan mengingatkan Yoongi dan Jimin juga untuk ini.

.

.

.

Paginya Namjoon melakukan semua hal yang ia janjikan kemarin pada Yoongi sekaligus menjalankan rencananya dan Jungkook semalam. Pertama, ia mengambil foto menu sarapan mereka. Dua roti bakar berselai coklat untuknya, sedangkan Jungkook akan menyantap sereal coklat kesukaannya, lalu dua gelas besar susu putih untuk pasangan ayah dan anak tersebut menjadi pelengkap menu sehat sarapan pagi mereka.

.

 **Yoongz**

 _Today_

 ** _[Picture was sent]_**

 ** _Coba tebak berapa lama kami akan menghabiskan ini?_** _06.32 a.m_

.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka, Namjoon lanjut memfoto lagi piring dan mangkuk yang telah kosong. Ia cukup kesulitan memaksa Jungkook benar-benar mengosongkan mangkuknya. "Kook-ah, kita tidak boleh membuat appa mengamuk lagi." Ancaman kecil tersebut mampu membuat Jungkook melahap sisa sereal yang sempat ia tolak habiskan. Namjoon tertawa keras, mengacak lembut rambut hitam legam sang bocah yang belum sempat ia sisir. Saat Namjoon membuka aplikasi chattingnya lagi, pesan sebelumnya belum Yoongi baca. Mungkin dia masih tidur. Namjoon tak pernah lupa bagaimana cintanya Min Yoongi pada aktivitas itu.

.

 ** _[Picture was sent]_**

 ** _Fyuh~ ternyata lima belas menit._** _06.55 a.m_

.

Beralih lagi dari ponselnya pada Jungkook yang kini sibuk melakukan sesuatu bersama bola-bola coklat kecil sisa hiasan kue kemarin, berhati-hati menyusunnya satu per satu di atas piring bekas roti bakar sang appa. Sekarang waktunya memasuki rencana 'permintaan maaf' mereka. Namjoon memilih jadi pengamat terlebih dahulu, enggan menganggu bocah kelincinya yang tampak serius berkonsentrasi hingga keningnya berkerut dan alisnya saling menyatu. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan moment, Namjoon mengambil satu potret menggemaskan di hadapannya.

"Dad, bagaimana?" Setelah hampir lima belas menit lainnya terlewati, Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap sang appa yang terlihat antusias melihat hasil kerja anaknya.

Di atas piring sana, tersusun bola-bola coklat kecil yang saling membentu huruf '미안' (maaf). Mendadak Namjoon dipenuhi rasa bangga, dari awal Jungkook bersikeras untuk membuatnya sendiri, sang bocah yang baru beberapa minggu masuk sekolah dasar sebenarnya masih Namjoon ragukan kemampuan menulis serta ejaannya. Tapi lihatlah, efek IQ tinggi yang mengalir dari daddy-nya ternyata begitu besar. Si bocah kelinci mampu mengeja kata maaf dengan benar.

"Woah, Kookie pintar sekali!" Diiringi tawa dan sedikit rasa haru, Namjoon mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook sekali lagi, membuatnya semakin berantakan. Herannya seperti itu sang bocah justru tambah menggemaskan. "Ayo ambil selca dan kirimkan pada appa."

Jungkook bersorak semangat, memanjat kursi yang ia duduki dengan dibantu Namjoon untuk mendapatkan _angle_ foto yang diinginkan dimana mereka mendekati piring berisi ejaan maaf yang Jungkook buat. Foto pertama dimana mereka menunjukkan wajah sedih dengan bibir tertekuk ke bawah, mengekpresikan perasaan bersalah keduanya semalaman. Lalu di foto selanjutnya, mata kamera mengabadikan senyum cerah mereka yang mengalahkan sinar mentari pagi di luar sana.

.

 ** _[Picture was sent]_**

 _ **We're really sorry :(** 07.20 a.m_

 _._

 ** _[Picture was sent]_**

 _ **Mind to forgive us? :D** 07.21 a.m_

.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekolah!"

Menyadari waktu yang nyaris setengah delapan, Namjoon panik sendiri. Jika ia membuat Jungkook terlambat hari ini maka dapat dipastikan foto-foto tadi tidak akan berguna. Ini memang hari minggu, tapi Jungkook punya jadwal kelas seni sebagai kegiatan ekstrakurikuler di sekolahnya sampai jam sepuluh nanti. Namjoon tidak akan tahu anaknya punya kegiatan lain di luar sekolah regulernya, kalau bukan Yoongi yang mengingatkannya semalam sebelum pulang. Lebih dari seminggu terjebak di rumah sakit tanpa Jungkook, Namjoon merasa sudah melewatkan banyak hal tentang si bocah kelinci.

Jadi, ia segera mengangkat Jungkook dari atas kursi, menggendongnya ke ruang tengah dan mendudukkannya di undakan kecil depan pintu untuk memakaikannya sepatu.

"Daddy, rambut Kookie belum di sisir dan tas Kookie masih di kamar." Si kecil mengingatkan dengan wajah datarnya, seperti sudah terbiasa oleh sikap ceroboh daddy-nya yang terlalu jenius.

Namjoon berdecak frustasi. Menyelesaikan simpulan tali sepatu Jungkook terlebih dahulu, sebelum berlari kecil menuju kamar untuk mengambil tas serta sisir. Tak sampai satu menit sudah kembali lagi pada bocah kelincinya yang hanya berdiri diam menunggu di depan pintu. Namjoon membantu Jungkook mengenakan tas, menyisir asal rambutnya hanya dalam hitungan lima detik. Selesai melakukan kedua hal tersebut, ia membawa Jungkook dalam gendongannya (sisir ia lempar asal ke salah satu sisi ruangan), membuka pintu dan menguncinya kembali, lalu berlari-lari kecil menuju lift.

Memang awal hari yang cukup merepotkan. Namjoon berharap sisanya adalah hari baik mengingat ia akan mengunjungi orang baik juga hari ini.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar berpikir hari ini akan ada badai salju."

"Apa maksudmu, Jimin? Ini bahkan belum masuk musim dingin."

"Bukan musim dingin penyebabnya, tapi Min Yoongi yang sepagi ini sudah senyum-senyum sendiri." Karena Jimin terbiasa dengan Min Yoongi dan _mood_ buruknya di pagi hari. Ada dua hal yang tidak ia sukai, pertama udara dingin dan yang kedua adalah bangun tidur. Jadi jangan salahkan Jimin jika selama ini ia suka menggoda Yoongi dengan julukan putri tidur dan semacamnya.

Kotak tisu di meja makan melayang ke arah Jimin yang tengah bolak-balik menyiapkan menu sarapan mereka. Hanya nasi goreng Kimchi, satu-satunya masakan yang Jimin kuasai. Awalnya ia mengkhawatirkan _mood_ buruk Yoongi karena masalah semalam, makanya ia memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan pagi ini. Tapi di luar perkiraan, Yoongi turun dari kamar dengan senyum lebar dan ponsel di tangan yang tak lepas dari pandangan.

Jimin berhasil menghindar berkat refleksnya yang bagus. Menghela nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil kotak tisu yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia menghampiri Yoongi di meja makan bersama segelas jus jeruk yang sengaja Jimin buat untuknya.

Situasi seperti ini terhitung langka Jimin rasakan, maksudnya saat ia menginap di rumah Yoongi dan menikmati sarapan hanya berdua. Meski sudah nyaris dua tahun berkencan, nyatanya situasi dimana Jimin yang menginap di rumah Yoongi masih bisa dihitung pakai jari. Ia tak akan menginap jika bukan Yoongi yang memintanya sendiri. Itupun selalu ada Jungkook di antara mereka. Semalam adalah pertama kalinya ia menginap tanpa si kecil Kookie di rumah. Park Jimin ini tipe pria nyaris punah yang sangat menghormati privasi pasangannya karena ia pun ingin di perlakukan sama. Apalagi dengan kondisi masa lalu Yoongi, Jimin sangat mengerti kalau laki-laki pucat itu ingin mendapat privasi lebih.

Park Jimin terlalu sempurna kan? Ia bagai sosok pangeran Disney yang melompat keluar dari layar tv. Yoongi pun masih mencari-cari kebaikan apa yang pernah ia lakukan di masa lalu hingga dihadiahkan sosok Jimin di kehidupannya sekarang.

"Apa yang membuatmu bahagia, hmm? Seingatku semalam ada yang tidur sambil menangis." Ledeknya lagi. Kali ini merasa aman karena sudah tak ada 'senjata' apapun di dekat Yoongi.

Ia meletakkan segelas jus jeruk buatannya di hadapan yang lebih tua, juga kotak tisunya. Diam-diam resolusi Jimin bulan ini adalah mengurangi konsumsi kopi untuk Min Yoongi. Jimin ingin hyung tercintanya hidup lebih sehat. Tapi mengingat Yoongi tak menyukai susu, jadi ia berinisiatif menggantinya dengan jus buah. Untungnya Yoongi tak pernah protes. Seperti sekarang, sang hyung langsung meraih gelasnya untuk diminum meski tatapannya tetap mengarah pada layar ponsel.

"Hyung~ begini kau memperlakukan orang yang semalaman menemanimu menangis?!" Jimin mulai merengek meniru cara Jungkook meraih perhatian appa-nya. Menghasilkan dengusan jengkel dari Min Yoongi yang akhirnya melepas fokusnya dari layar ponsel dan menatap Jimin yang tengah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Menunduklah, Park Jimin." Dari nadanya ia terdengar tak menerima penolakan apapun. Jadi Jimin menurut, membungkukan badannya untuk mendekat pada Yoongi yang tampak terlalu nyaman dalam duduknya untuk bergerak.

 **Cup**

Satu kecupan menyentuh cepat bibir Jimin yang sedikit kering. Walaupun begitu, rasa manis dan segar dari jus jeruk yang barusan diminum Yoongi dapat jelas Jimin rasakan. Menghasilkan senyuman lebar dari yang lebih muda.

"Jika ingin meminta ciuman selamat pagimu, katakan saja, Park Jiminie."

Yoongi kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya yang dapat mudah Jimin lihat. Menggemaskan sekali. Jimin jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya. "Baiklah, aku juga mau pelukan pagiku."

Melalui posisinya sekarang, dimana ia memeluk Yoongi dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sempit sang hyung, ia dapat melihat jelas isi dari layar ponsel yang masih menyala di tangan Yoongi. Tertulis jelas nama ' _Namjoonie_ ' disana. Sesuatu menyentil hatinya. Lumayan menimbulkan rasa sakit saat tahu mereka belum mengganti nama kontak di ponsel masing-masing. Ia pernah melihat Namjoon masih menyimpan kontak Yoongi dengan nama ' _Yoongz_ ', bahkan beberapa kali masih kelepasan menyebutnya secara verbal. Jimin tidak marah, sungguh. Hanya saja sedikit kesal rasanya cukup wajar.

"Namjoon bilang Jungkook mendengar percakapan kami tadi siang." Yoongi memulai. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pelukan Jimin yang jauh lebih hangat dari piyama miliknya.

"Percakapan apa? Kau dan Namjoon hyung?"

Sialnya, Yoongi lupa kalau Jimin sama sekali buta tentang percakapan kecil ia dan Namjoon kemarin siang. Sekarang ia harus menjelaskannya dari awal agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman memuakan di antara mereka. "Sebenarnya, Jimin.. setelah perceraian kami, Namjoon selalu memintaku untuk membencinya."

Kerutan di kening Jimin tercetak jelas. Berbagai pertanyaan datang menyerbu otaknya dan hanya satu yang berhasil ia suarakan, "Kenapa?"

"Bukankah memang seharusnya seperti itu?" Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap Jimin yang masih betah bersandar di bahunya.

Ada kilatan kesedihan yang dapat Yoongi tangkap, "Tidak, tidak seharusnya seperti itu." Suaranya yang merendah nyaris berbisik semakin mendukung aura sedih yang tiba-tiba menguar darinya. "Mau mendengar cerita menarik tentangku? Alasan mengapa aku sama sekali tidak menyarankan kalian saling membenci?"

Yoongi sudah ingin berdiri untuk bisa saling berhadapan dengan Jimin yang auranya semakin aneh. Tapi Jimin menahannya tetap duduk dikursi sementara pelukan lengannya di leher Yoongi semakin mengerat. Mencari posisi nyamannya untuk bisa segera memulai. Membuat Yoongi dibuat gugup setengah mati menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Kau tahu, orangtuaku yang sekarang bukanlah orangtua kandungku, hyung." Nafas sempat Yoongi tahan beberap detik. Tangannya mencengkram lengan Jimin yang masih melingkar di sekitar lehernya. Berniat memberi kekuatan tambahan pada yang lebih muda. Yoongi tahu melanjutkannya semakin jauh akan jadi semakin sulit bagi Jimin, "Orangtuaku bercerai ketika umurku bahkan masih tiga tahun? Seseorang di panti asuhan memberitahuku seperti itu. Mereka bercerai dan saling membenci. Sampai keduanya tak ada yang ingin merawatku. Jadi aku di tinggalkan di panti asuhan, sementara mereka memulai masing-masing hidupnya dari awal. Aku juga bahagia dengan kehidupanku setelahnya, di angkat sebagai anak oleh keluarga Park saat umurku lima tahun."

Sebenarnya Yoongi bukan tipe pengecut yang mudah ketakutan. Namun mendengar Jimin bercerita dalam suara rendah nyaris berbisik tepat di telinganya, tubuh Yoongi yang masih berbalut piyama tidur dibuat gemetaran. Segala hal buruk yang selalu ia bayangkan setelah perceraiannya seperti dituangkan dalam sebuah kisah nyata. Bukan Yoongi dan Jungkook sebagai tokoh utamanya, melainkan Park Jimin. Sosok yang menurut Yoongi menjadi makhluk bumi paling pantas bahagia setelah semua hal baik yang dia lakukan untuk penghuni bumi lainnya. Awalnya Yoongi berpikir bahwa Tuhan terlalu jahat, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia menyadari kalau tanpa jalan takdir yang memilukan begitu, Park Jimin mungkin tidak ada di belakangnya pagi ini, memeluk Yoongi yang nyaris menangis dengan segala kehangatan manis yang ia miliki. Jadi Yoongi pikir ia tak akan menyalahkan Tuhan. Jimin si manusia paling baik hati pun pasti akan berpikir begitu. Kenyataannya segala sesuatu yang disyukuri akan membuat hidup lebih bahagia kan? Dengan begitu Yoongi juga bisa menepati janjinya pada Namjoon.

Masih dalam posisi memeluk erat Yoongi, Jimin tentu menyadari reaksi tubuh kekasihnya. Ia tahu kisahnya adalah bukti nyata ketakutan Yoongi selama ini dan ia juga tahu, Yoongi akan berhasil menemukan titik positifnya. "Makanya jangan kaget kalau aku sedikit mengagumimu dan Namjoon hyung. Kalian orangtua terhebat yang pernah kutemui. Jungkookie sangat beruntung memiliki kalian."

"Jiminie, mengapa tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku?" Kini suaranya juga mulai bergetar. Jimin menambah erat pelukan sebisanya. Bahkan memberi ciuman kecil di pipi Yoongi sebagai cara lain menenangkannya.

"Hmm.. hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat, hyung. Aku tidak mau kau berkencan denganku karena rasa simpati pada masa laluku."

"Dan mengapa menceritakannya sekarang?"

"Aku merasa kau mulai banyak keraguan dan mendengar permintaan Namjoon hyung padamu terdengar mengerikan."

Yoongi menyukai cara Jimin menjawab pertanyaannya. Tanpa ada banyak jeda waktu yang kemungkinan justru akan menambah besar rasa takutnya. Seiring dengan tiap kalimat yang Jimin ucapkan, juga eratnya pelukan darinya, Yoongi berangsur tenang.

Merasa brengsek juga sebenarnya, disini posisi Jimin adalah yang terluka tapi justru secara tidak langsung Yoongi yang merengek minta dihibur. Mungkin nanti dengan cara lain ia akan membalasnya.

"Kau benar, Jiminie, itu mengerikan." Bisiknya, mengakui kenyataan memang hal sulit bagi siapapun. "Kemarin siang kami membahasnya lagi. Saat aku menyuruh Namjoon berisitirahat, ia justru bilang bahwa ia sudah baik-baik saja, aku bisa membencinya setelah ini. Jungkook mendengarnya. Semalam setelah kita pergi, dia menanyakan mengapa aku ingin membenci daddy-nya."

"Benarkan, mengerikan." Keterkejutan Jimin sudah bisa dipastikan. Yoongi tidak tahu apa nama emosi yang tepat untuk perasaan Jimin sekarang. "Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi di dekat Jungkookie, hyung. Dan jangan saling membenci. Aku yakin kalian bisa membesarkan Kookie bersama."

Park Jimin itu penyemangat nomor satu serta pemilik seluruh pujian untuk Yoongi. Bahkan saat sedang meledek pun akan terdengar manis. Dan yang barusan ia ucapkan adalah dorongan semangat terbesar yang dibutuhkan Yoongi. Bersama Jimin, hidupnya seperti akan dijamin penuh pelangi. Meski untuk mendapatkan pelangi-pelangi itu dibutuhkan awan mendung dan hujan deras. Pelangi tetap hal pasti yang akan terjadi setelahnya kan?

"Ya, asal kau mau membantuku."

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan Putri." Lihatkan, Yoongi dibuat antara ingin mengomel dan tersipu. Park Jimin memang sesialan ini. Satu pukulan keras di kepalanya memang cukup layak.

Jimin melenguh kecil, melepas sebentar tautan tangannya di depan leher Yoongi guna mengusap-ngusap bekas pukulan di kepalanya. Hanya _gesture_ berlebihannya, Yoongi yakin ia tak memukul sekeras itu. Jadi Yoongi menarik lagi tangan Jimin, meletakkan kembali di atas pundaknya dan secara otomatis Jimin kembali memeluknya. Ia butuh kehangatan Jimin yang seperti ini dalam jangka waktu lebih lama dari biasanya.

"Lalu tadi pagi mereka mengirimkan foto-foto ini. Namjoon bilang Kookie menyuruhnya meminta maaf dan anak itu juga merasa bersalah karena membuatku bersedih semalam." Menunjukkan layar ponsel yang berisi seluruh obrolannya dan Namjoon sejak pagi sekali. Jimin melupakan rasa kesalnya di awal. Tindakan Yoongi secara tidak langsung membuktikan kalau memang tak ada rahasia diantara mereka.

Senyum muncul otomatis saat memperhatikan foto-foto dari layar ponsel yang Yoongi perlihatkan. Menurutnya, si bocah kelinci Jungkook bersama Namjoon memang pasangan ayah dan anak idaman siapapun. Tidak menampik rasa iri yang lagi-lagi hadir. Jimin tahu ia sudah tidak mungkin merasakan bagaimana di posisi Jungkook, masa-masa itu sudah lewat puluhan tahun lalu dan bukan dengan ayah kandungnya. Tapi ia percaya kesempatan untuk berada di posisi Namjoon sebagai seorang ayah masih sangat besar.

"Oh dan, Jiminie, Namjoon bilang ia mungkin tak bisa menjemput Kookie karena ada hal yang harus di lakukan."

"Menemui Dokter Kim?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Namjoon hyung itu mudah ditebak, tidak sepertimu." Sebenarnya Namjoon belum membahas apapun tentang Dokter Kim ini pada Jimin, tapi Yoongi yang melakukannya. Yoongi menceritakan tentang seorang dokter manis yang menolong Namjoon saat pingsan di taman sehabis pertengkarannya dengan Yoongi, caranya menatap dan menggoda sang dokter, juga bagaimana _mood_ buruk Namjoon di rumah sakit semenjak Dokter Kim _menghilang_ tanpa kabar. Sisanya, Jimin tahu sosok Dokter Kim dari celotehan random Jungkook. "Kau ingin aku menjemputnya dan membawanya ke studio?" Lanjutnya, mengabaikan satu lagi pukulan kecil di lengannya.

"Ya, aku hanya memiliki beberapa hal yang harus dikerjakan. Setelah itu kurasa aku bisa _free_."

"Baguslah, kita bisa pergi kencan juga kalau begitu."

"Hah?"

"Aku merasa ditantang Namjoon hyung kalau begini."

Entah apa maksud Jimin dan kalimatnya, Yoongi tidak mau repot-repot berpikir. Ia berhasil menarik lengan Jimin dan membawa yang lebih muda berhadapan dengannya. Sekarang mereka dalam posisi Jimin yang berlutut, sedangkan Yoongi tetap di kursinya. Hanya saling menatap awalnya, lalu perlahan senyum Yoongi muncul. Jimin yang selalu menyukai senyum darinya pun dibuat tersenyum juga. Seperti ini Yoongi menikmati momen sunyi di pagi mereka.

"Mendekat lagi, Jimin." Satu kecupan menyusul setelah Jimin mengeliminasi jarak mereka sesuai permintaan. Senyum yang masih dapat keduanya rasakan dalam tautan bibir mereka menambah kehangatan sendiri di udara. "Terimakasih sudah mempercayakanku mendengar masa lalumu." Yoongi menarik wajahnya hanya untuk mengucapkan itu, dan melanjutkan dengan kalimat "Juga untuk semua hal, terimakasih banyak, Jimin."

Ciuman ketiga mereka di pagi hari. Yoongi dibuat semakin yakin tentang betapa penting sosok di hadapannya ini. Mencintai Jimin adalah suatu keharusan.

.

.

.

.

Dulu Seokjin pernah mengaggumi cara orang lain menyambut awal hari dengan senyuman. Memang hal yang aneh untuk dikagumi. Hanya menjadi wajar bagi seseorang yang saat itu tengah mengecap rasa terpahit dari kehidupan, sampai berpikir tak ada gunanya memberi seutas senyum pada dunia.

"Mama!"

Pekikan khas yang menyadarkan Seokjin sepenuhnya. Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu ia bangun dari tidur dan memilih bermalas-malasan di atas kasur sembari menunggu seseorang mendobrak masuk pintu kamar. Seminggu lebih ia mulai terbiasa dengan aktifitas paginya yang baru.

"Selamat pagi, _baby_." Sapanya bersama senyum pada sosok bocah yang tampak sedikit kesulitan memanjat ranjang tempat Seokjin berbaring.

Kim Taehyung menjadi satu-satunya alasan Seokjin dapat melakukan hal yang dulu cuma bisa ia kagumi dari orang lain. Mengawali hari dengan senyuman. Karena siapapun tak akan pernah bisa menolak aura kebahagiaan yang seorang bocah sebarkan di pagi hari. Ketulusan serta kepolosannya mengajak seluruh makhluk tersenyum sebagai rasa syukur terhadap hari yang baru.

Saat akhirnya Taehyung mencapai atas ranjang, Seokjin menarik lembut lengannya. Menyembunyikan tubuh yang lebih kecil itu di dalam selimut tebal berwarna putih. Menghasilkan tawa merdu sang bocah yang menambah lebar senyum Seokjin pagi ini.

"Aku bukan _baby_. _Baby_ itu Kookie!" Ucapnya di sela-sela tawa yang bagai hembusan angin dingin membuat Seokjin membeku di tempat.

Sejauh ini Seokjin selalu berusaha agar hanya ada mereka berdua. Ia sengaja mengisolasi diri dari dunia luar. Menjadikan Kim Taehyung sebagai pusat dunianya dan apartement adalah tempat perlindungan mereka. Hanya ibunya, seorang dokter dan psikiater anak yang ia izinkan untuk bertemu Taehyung lebih dari seminggu ini. Mungkin akan terdengar egois. Seokjin tidak peduli. Hal yang ia lakukan adalah bentuk keseriusannya untuk melindungi Taehyung sepenuhnya.

Sang anak sendiri tampak tak mempermasalahkannya. Kim Taehyung menganggukan kepala beberapa kali sambil tersenyum lebar khasnya saat Dokter Kim kesayangannya menjelaskan bahwa mulai sekarang mereka akan tinggal bersama. Saat itu hanya satu pertanyaan yang ia ajukan untuk Seokjin, ' _boleh aku memanggilmu eomma?'_ orang dewasa disana dibuat kehilangan kemampuannya menyusun kata. Seokjin hanya menatap Taehyung dalam diam tepat di bola mata hitam yang memantulkan bayangannya, ada harapan begitu besar disana. Seolah tak lagi mengizinkan adanya penolakan. Lagipula, Seokjin belum sejahat itu menolak keinginan penuh harap Taehyung. Persetujuan pun diberikan bersama sedikit perubahan. Menggantinya dengan _mama_ karena Seokjin tak ingin sepenuhnya mengganti posisi ibu kandung Taehyung, biarkan saja panggilan itu hanya dimiliki sosok ibu yang melahirkan Taehyung. Lalu jika ingin mengikuti keinginannya, Seokjin lebih memilih _papa_ atau _appa_. Tapi selanjutnya Seokjin menyadari panggilan itu akan menyakiti Taehyung lebih jauh oleh kenangan buruk.

Lagi-lagi mereka berkomunikasi lewat sorotan mata. Taehyung yang sadar sedang di perhatikan secara intens pun menghentikan tawanya, balas menatap penuh kepolosan sosok orang dewasa yang seminggu ini nyaman ia panggil mama. Merasa tidak ada kesalahan dalam ucapannya.

Memang tidak ada yang salah, ini hanya tentang Seokjin dan rasa terkejutnya soal cara Taehyung menyebut nama bocah kelinci menggemaskan itu tanpa beban. Sementara Seokjin yang mendengarnya langsung dibawa berpikir banyak hal terutama mengenai sosok yang ia tinggalkan tanpa kabar di rumah sakit sana. Apa Namjoon sudah keluar dari rumah sakit? Apa ia mencari Seokjin? Apa Kookie sudah bisa menemukan teman barunya si sekolah? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyerbu kepalanya menggagalkan rencana sang dokter untuk hanya memfokuskan diri pada kesembuhan Taehyung sepenuhnya.

"Aku ingin _chocobar_ ~"

"Baiklah, Taehyung akan dapat _chocobar_ setelah sarapan nanti. Sekarang ayo turun dan bantu mama buat sarapan?"

Permintaan tiba-tiba sang bocah delapan tahun memecah kesunyian pagi di antara mereka. Seokjin menanggapi bersama senyuman, ia tahu Taehyung mulai mengkhawatirkan arti tatapan mata Seokjin padanya. Omong-omong, setelah pertemuannya dan Jungkook waktu itu, Taehyung jadi terobsesi pada merek coklat batangan yang pernah Jungkook berikan. Hal yang membuat Seokjin menduga kalau sosok imut sang bocah kelinci terlalu membekas di ingatan Taehyung. Karena Seokjin juga merasakan hal yang sama, hanya bedanya, Kim Namjoon adalah tokoh utama dalam pikirannya saat ini.

Diiringi sorakan kelewat bersemangat Taehyung, mereka menuruni ranjang. Sudah lewat jam delapan pagi, Seokjin harus segera meyiapkan sarapan sebelum kunjungan Dokter Lee, psikiater yang menangani Taehyung, jam sembilan nanti. Mengenakan sandal rumah berkepala _Brown_ untuk Seokjin dan _Connie_ untuk Taehyung. Keduanya tampak menggemaskan melangkah sambil bergandengan tangan dan Taehyung lanjut mengoceh tentang monster kelinci yang justru menyelamatkannya dari serangan laser pesawat luar angkasa seorang alien.

.

.

Perasaan seperti ini sudah tidak asing lagi. Dimana Namjoon merasa ia pernah berada di keadaan yang sama, situasi emosi yang sama, hanya berbeda lingkup ruang waktu. Yang membuatnya jadi kesal yaitu ketika ia masih tidak tahu cara menangani emosi yang muncul. Dalam hal ini gugup lah yang mendominasinya.

Namjoon bolak-balik melihat lipatan kertas lusuh di telapak tangannya, lalu papan nomor yang tertempel pada salah satu dinding tepat di samping sebuah pintu berwarna abu-abu terang, lalu kembali lagi pada kertas miliknya. Berkali-kali menelan ludah karena merasa kerongkongannya kering bukan main. Kim Seokjin bahkan belum secara nyata ada di hadapannya, tapi Namjoon sudah terlanjur sekarat.

Setelah mengumpulkan lagi keberaniannya, Namjoon menekan bel dua kali. Lalu menununggu lagi. Lalu gugup lagi.

Ia bahkan _dengan bodohnya_ menutup mata ketika mulai terdengar suara-suara dari balik pintu di hadapannya. Seperti meneriakan sesuatu tapi Namjoon terlalu sibuk gugup untuk bisa mendengarnya jelas.

" _Yak_! Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk langsung masuk dan jangan menekan..."

Mereka tidak tahu apa waktu sungguhan berhenti berjalan atau bumi tak lagi memutari porosnya, jika memang dua hal itu lah yang terjadi di sekitar mereka sekarang, maka akhir dunia ada di hari ini. Keduanya punya pemikiran konyol yang sama. Memang mereka pemain drama mana hingga bisa merasakan situasi khas skenario buatan tangan manusia kelewat kreatif?

Namjoon sudah membuka mata, kini disibukan oleh detakan jantungnya yang menggila tak karuan. Kim Seokjin di hadapannya bukan sekedar Dokter Kim yang selama beberapa hari menemaninya di rumah sakit, ini Dokter Kim yang membuatnya gila berhari-hari sebatas karena memikirkan keberadaannya. Bahkan Yoongi tak pernah sampai membuatnya segila ini. Kim Seokjin di hadapannya tanpa jas dokter putih yang jadi ciri khasnya, kini mengenakan kaos putih dibalut cardigan rajut berwarna hitam. Konsep klasik yang kontras dengan warna pink dirambutnya yang mulai memanjang. Mungkin Namjoon memang sudah jatuh cinta pada sang dokter yang dulu menemani Jungkook di taman. Lucunya, kali ini Seokjin bukan hanya membuatnya terjatuh tapi juga babak belur oleh perasaannya sendiri.

"Hyung.." Satu kata yang berhasil lolos berhasil menormalkan jalannya waktu mereka.

Seokjin akhirnya tersadar dan menjadi panik. Matanya membulat kaget, dengan posisi pintu yang masih belum terbuka lebar, memudahkan gerak refleksnya melangkah mundur untuk bisa mendorong pintu kembali tertutup. Tapi Namjoon juga bergerak refleks, telapak tangannya menahan bibir pintu. Beradu kekuatan dengan Seokjin di dalam ruangan sana.

"Dengar, hyung.. aku tidak peduli kalau kau akan menjepit tanganku dan mematahkan jari-jariku. Kumohon, kita harus bicara."

Seokjin tipe manusia yang tidak pernah ingin menyakiti siapapun, tidak setelah ia di hancurkan oleh manusia lain membuatnya tahu seperti apa rasanya di sakiti. Ucapan Namjoon barusan tepat menusuk dasar hatinya. Ia selalu menolak pertanyaannya terhadap diri sendiri tentang apa ia menyakiti Namjoon di rumah sakit sana dengan keputusan yang ia ambil tiba-tiba. Kini Namjoon di hadapannya, menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin tersebut hanya melalui tatapan mata.

Perlahan dorongannya pada pintu melemah. Meski Seokjin tetap pada posisinya di balik pintu dan Namjoon sendiri tidak lagi memaksa pintu terbuka lebih lebar untuknya. Namjoon memberi waktu sang dokter menenangkan diri. Ia tahu kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba begitu mengejutkan Seokjin.

"Aku tidak akan masuk jika kau tidak mengizinkannya. Hyung, kita hanya perlu bicara, disini pun tidak apa-apa."

"Apa yang perlu kita bicarakan, Namjoon?" Ada penekanan yang Seokjin berikan pada kata _kita_ disana. Menegaskan sesuatu diantara mereka.

"Kau tahu perasaan diantara kita tidak sesederhana yang kita pikirkan. Aku menyadari hal itu selama kau pergi." Kalimat demi kalimat yang Namjoon ucapkan terasa begitu meyakinkan bagi Seokjin atau mungkin karena memang ia merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang Namjoon ucapkan.

Seokjin berusaha keras memfokuskan diri pada Taehyung yang kini sepenuhnya berada di bawah pengawasannya. Jadi ia menolak semua perasaan yang akan mengarahkannya pada Namjoon. Karena bukankah itu hal yang seharusnya? Tidak ada ikatan apapun diantaranya dan Namjoon, jadi tidak seharusnya Seokjin memiliki harapan lebih yang nantinya akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah pernah hancur dan tidak yakin akan sanggup mengatasi kehancurannya yang kedua.

Selama terciptanya kesunyian, tiba-tiba pintu yang sejak awal menjadi penghalang mereka terbuka. Seokjin menggunakan waktu singkat tadi untuk menenangkan diri, lalu muncul lagi di hadapan Namjoon bersama satu senyuman yang sama sekali tidak membantu menenangkan degup jantung tamunya, justru dibuat semakin menggila.

"Masuklah, aku tidak ingin dilaporkan ke petugas keamanan karena membuat ribut di pagi hari." Ucapnya dengan ketenangan yang susah payah ia kumpulkan.

Tapi Namjoon mengabaikannya, memilih cara lain menyapa sosok yang membuatnya bertingkah pada cinta layaknya remaja belasan tahun. Namjoon melampiaskan rasa frustasinya seminggu lebih dalam eratnya sebuah pelukan. Menenggelamkan tubuh Seokjin pada nyamannya sebuah kehangatan. Mengejek musim gugur karena mereka mampu menemukan kehangatan di tengah udara dingin yang sang musim sebarkan.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin dengan perasaanmu, Namjoon?" Seokjin tidak mampu menolak tawaran rasa hangat dari tubuh besar Namjoon. Lebih memilih menyamankan dirinya disana.

"Hyung, menurutmu apa artinya rasa sakitku selama kau menghilang tanpa kabar?!"

Balasan dari Namjoon sedikit bernada tinggi, tapi Seokjin tahu bukan kemarahan yang Namjoon tunjukan disana. Melainkan sebuah ketulusan yang terluka karena sedikit diragukan. Jadi Seokjin benar-benar menyakiti Namjoon karena keputusannya dan juga menyakiti diri sendiri sebagi bonus dari dosa buatannya.

Meski belum sepenuhnya yakin Namjoon tidak akan menyakiti lebih jauh. Seokjin berpikir ia mulai bisa mempercayakan Namjoon untuk menjaga hatinya-

"Oh, ada paman Kim! Apa Kookie juga datang? Aku punya banyak _chocobar_ buat Kookie!"

-dan juga Kim Taehyung ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continue

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini aku sempatkan membaca semua chapter Second dari awal. Sedikit memalukan dengan banyaknya kesalahan detail disana-sani. Nama dokternya Namjoon yang ga sama, perhitungan hari yang kurang tepat, pengejaan, tanda baca, beberapa hal yang missing aku jelasin, dll. Maaf ya kalau itu mengganggu kalian saat membacanya, aku menerima kritikan loh. Jadi tolong ingatkan aku jika kalian menemukan sesuatu yang ga sinkron dan membuat proses membaca kalian jadi ga nyaman. Aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya di chapter-chapter depan. Terimakasih.

Dan maaf lagi ternyata disini terlalu panjang untuk bisa masuk first date-nya NamJin, jadi aku cut dan masukin di chapter depan. Anggap saja chapter ini hadiah dariku buat moment first kiss in public-nya NamJin (iya cuma di pipi, tapi aku tetep bakal nyebutnya first kiss!) dan album baru Bangtan yang juga jadi hadiah di ulangtahunku kemarin dan untuk Jung Hoseok yang berbagi bulan kelahiran denganku! I won't make a someone for him in this fic cause that sunshine is mine :D

Thank you for your review~ I love y'all so much *kiss kiss kiss*


	14. Chapter 14: Not a Date

.

 **Almost 4th year of marriage**

Total sudah dua hari Namjoon tidak pulang. Hari pertama ia memaksa menginap di rumah Jackson, sementara semalam ia tidur di studio setelah menyelesaikan tiga buah melodi beserta liriknya hingga jam tiga pagi. Kali ini penyebab pertengkaran mereka karena Yoongi yang menentang habis-habisan keinginan Namjoon mengunjungi orang tuanya di Ilsan sana dengan membawa Jungkook. Yoongi beralasan bahwa Jungkook sedang dalam keadaan kurang sehat, padahal anak itu terlihat semangat sekali ingin bertemu kakek dan neneknya, Namjoon sendiri juga tidak menemukan tanda-tanda _kurang sehat_ yang dimaksud Yoongi. Jadi jangan salahkan Namjoon jika menyimpulkan Yoongi hanya sedang malas pergi.

Ia mencintai Yoongi, itu pasti. Hanya terkadang situasi membuatnya dan Yoongi bagai dua mata uang berbeda. Namjoon tahu hal itu tidak sehat untuk sebuah hubungan pernikahan yang faktanya membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar umbaran cinta. Nyaris empat tahun berjalan ia masih berusaha memperbaiki diri, dan berharap Yoongi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Demi Jungkook yang sekarang sudah menginjak usia tiga tahun.

Saat akhirnya memutuskan pulang dan tak menemukan siapapun di rumah, Namjoon mencoba untuk tidak panik. Berpikir positif bahwa Yoongi membawa Jungkook ke studionya atau sekedar bermain di taman kompleks. Namun pesan dari Hoseok yang baru sempat ia baca menciptakan mimpi buruk tersendiri.

 _'Hey, sialan. Aku sudah coba menghubungimu puluhan kali. Jika kau membaca ini, ke rumah sakit sekarang juga.. atau akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri_.'

Siapapun tahu Jung Hoseok hanya punya satu alasan untuk membunuh Namjoon. Jadi Namjoon tidak menanyakan apapun lagi selain dimana rumah sakitnya, yang dibalas Hoseok tanpa basa-basi, hanya nama rumah sakit dan nomor kamar rawat.

.

Melihat sosok Yoongi dalam kamar yang Hoseok maksud, Namjoon dipaksa menghadapi kenyataan dari mimpi buruknya. Seluruh persendiannya melemas ketika satu lagi sosok mungil yang ia kenal tengah berbaring di atas ranjang dengan mata bulat yang biasa bersinar kini terpejam dalam tidur.

"Yoongs.." Tanpa sadar panggilan itu telah disuarakan. Satu sisi dalam diri Namjoon mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya ia pergi saja, membunuh dirinya sendiri sebelum Hoseok yang melakukan. Tapi sisi lainnya meneriaki Namjoon, sudah cukup selama ini ia menjadi pecundang bagi Yoongi.

Yoongi masih tak menatapnya bahkan saat Namjoon sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya, sepasang orangtua yang sama-sama disajikan pemandangan paling menyakitkan dimana mereka melihat sosok mungil sang bocah kelinci tertidur di atas ranjang dengan selang infus yang menembus tangan kecilnya. Namjoon terlalu takut untuk menangis, terlalu takut untuk mengucapkan maafnya lagi, takut pada kesalahan yang ia buat sendiri.

"Hari itu aku tidak bohong.. Jungkookie sungguhan demam tinggi malamnya. Aku coba menghubungimu, tapi tidak bisa." Suara Yoongi jelas-jelas bergetar, entah karena menahan tangis atau justru sudah terlalu banyak menangis. Yoongi adalah tipe orang yang menjunjung tinggi ego, ia tak akan menunjukan kelemahannya di depan siapapun bahkan Namjoon sekalipun.

Jadi Min Yoongi yang terlihat nyaris gemetar karena menahan tangis sambil menggenggam lemah salah satu jari Jungkook, merupakan tameng pertahanan terakhir yang ia miliki sebelum kata menyerah pada kehancuran diri benar-benar terucap.

Untuk yang kedua kali dalam hidupnya, Namjoon jatuh berlutut di hadapan Yoongi. Mengemis maaf yang ia tidak begitu yakin masih tersisa setelah empat tahun ini selalu Namjoon dapatkan tanpa perjuangan berarti. "Maaf."

Ada satu sisi dimana Yoongi ingin menertawakan reka adegan di hadapannya. Déjà vu, orang bilang. Masih segar dalam ingatan Yoongi ketika suaminya melakukan hal yang sama tiga tahun lalu dalam kamar rawat, secara tidak langsung Jungkook juga sebagai penyebabnya. Tentu saja Yoongi memberi maafnya, ia masih butuh Namjoon dalam sisa-sisa rasa takutnya. Kali ini tak jauh berbeda, Yoongi masih membutuhkan Namjoon untuk ketenangan yang ia cari setelah dua hari menghadapi rasa takut seorang diri menemani sang bocah kelinci yang biasanya terlalu aktif justru terbaring tak berdaya.

"Aku lelah memaafkan dan mungkin kau juga sudah lelah mengemis maaf." Sayangnya bukan hanya permintaan maaf yang lelah Namjoon lakukan, melainkan rasa bersalah itu sendiri terlalu mencekik. Menghukumnya tanpa ampun meski Namjoon dengan bodohnya tetap melakukan lagi dan lagi.

Tatapan Yoongi akhirnya mengarah pada sang lawan bicara yang terlalu pengecut untuk bisa menatapnya balik. Memilih lantai sebagai fokus pandangan yang seperti siap menelannya bulat-bulat. "Jika seperti ini.. bukankah perpisahan akan terdengar lebih baik, Joon-ah?"

Karena semua hal ada batasnya. Kesabaran Yoongi juga begitu. Jika memang ada jalan yang lebih baik, mengapa tidak diambil sebagai penyelesaian? Sekalipun itu menuju sebuah kehancuran lebih jauh.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin | Min Yoongi | Jeon Jungkook | Jung Hoseok | Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It's much better to children grow up in two loving homes than one but broken. Sometimes divorce is the best option. -Unknown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jadi, Namjoon tidak tahu perasaan mana yang lebih dominan ia rasakan sekarang ini. Bahagia, terkejut, bingung, kesal, marah. Semua datang di satu waktu tanpa ampun. Perlahan ia menarik diri, melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Seokjin yang sama beku dengan dirinya. Lalu fokusnya beralih pada sosok mungil di belakang Seokjin sana, pemilik senyum kotak unik yang tidak mungkin ia lupakan. Kim Taehyung tampak jauh lebih baik dalam versi nyamannya piayama rumahan dibanding balutan baju pasien monoton di ingatan Namjoon. Matanya membulat dan sinarnya memancar cerah menatap Namjoon.

Baru saja ia ingin memberi tanggapan, Seokjin sudah mendahului dengan kegugupan yang terdengar jelas. "Tae.. kenapa tidak menunggu di dalam?" Mengambil langkah buru-buru menarik Taehyung memasuki ruangan. Meski jelas-jelas pandangan sang anak masih belum lepas dari Namjoon yang mematung di depan pintu.

"Tapi aku ingin menanyakan Kookie dulu pada paman Kim, mama!"

Satu lagi kejutan datang tepat menghujam akal sehatnya. Mendengar panggilan dari Taehyung untuk Seokjin barusan sukses membuat sang tamu tak berkutik. Seokjin sempat melirik kearahnya, masih dengan kegugupan yang sama. Lalu setelahnya kembali membujuk Taehyung agar segera mengganti piyamanya di kamar. "Taehyungie, paman Kim sedang sibuk. Ia harus segera perg.."

"Hey, jagoan." Gantian Namjoon yang memotong ucapan sang dokter. Tak lagi mempedulikan sopan santun, ia merangsek masuk. Menutup pintu apartment dan ikut berlutut bersama Seokjin di hadapan bocah delapan tahun yang bibirnya sudah tertekuk ke bawah. Namjoon mengabaikan tatapan horror Seokjin padanya. "Kau bisa bertanya nanti apapun tentang Kookie sehabis mandi dan berganti pakaian. Aku berencana untuk lama disini, boleh kan?"

Tentu saja Namjoon tidak bertanya hal itu pada Seokjin karena sudah pasti penolakan yang akan di dapat. Ia sengaja mengajukannya pada Taehyung, mendapat balasan cengiran lebar dan anggukan antusias. Namjoon mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam Taehyung sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya.

"Ayo, ma! Temani aku mandi!" Cukup mudah bagi Taehyung menarik lengan Seokjin mengikuti langkah kecilnya. Mengingat sang dokter sendiri sempat kehilangan rohnya saat melihat interaksi Namjoon dan Taehyung di hadapannya. "Paman Kim, tunggu di ruang tamu saja! Kami tidak akan lama ' _kok_."

Hal terakhir yang Seokjin lihat dari Namjoon adalah sebuah senyuman tulus tanpa paksaan. Membuat ketenangan perlahan mendominasi, menyingkirkan gugup dan rasa khawatirnya.

.

Sepeninggal mereka, pandangan Namjoon dengan tidak sopannya mengeksplorasi isi ruangan. Secara halus menolak tawaran sofa disana untuk diduduki. Justru tertarik mengamati deretan bingkai foto yang tersusun rapi di atas buffet setinggi dada, tepat bersebelahan dengan tv plasma.

Mengamatinya membuat Namjoon merasa sedang mengikuti perjalanan hidup seseorang, ya Seokjin lebih tepatnya. Namjoon dapat mengambil sedikit kesimpulan bahwa Seokjin memang orang yang cukup sentimental, tipe yang akan mencoba apapun untuk mengenang hal indah dalam waktu lama dan melakukan segala yang ia bisa untuk menghapus kenangan buruk dalam hidupnya.

Dimulai dari sosok bocah lelaki bertelanjang dada dengan rambut basah, berpose V pada kamera. Serta berlatar belakang hamparan pasir putih dan birunya air laut. Mungkin Seokjin disana berumur sekitaran Taehyung, senyum yang sama sekali tidak berubah memudahkan Namjoon mengenali Seokjin kecil dalam satu kedipan mata. Lalu ada Seokjin di hari kelulusannya, lengkap dengan toga dan jubah hitam berlogo universitasnya. Ia berdiri di depan gedung besar yang sedang di kelilingi hamparan salju, tersenyum lebar menggambarkan kebahagiaannya saat itu. Deretan selanjutnya masih Seokjin dan masa remajanya, senyum seolah terpatri permanen di bibir Namjoon saat melihat mereka. Sampai satu foto menarik penuh perhatiannya. Dimana Seokjin yang sudah mengenakan jas dokter putih ciri khasnya tengah memeluk seorang wanita paruh baya yang juga mengenakan jas serupa. Namjoon merasa tidak asing dengan sosok wanita yang Seokjin peluk disana.

"Paman Kim!"

Pikirannya terintrupsi pekikan Taehyung. Sang bocah tiba-tiba saja sudah menubruk Namjoon dengan kekuatan penuh. Sesaat melingkarkan kedua tangannya di area pinggang sosok yang lebih tua, lalu bola matanya menatap lurus di penuhi binar-binar imajiner.

" _Aigoo_ ~ perasaanku saja apa tubuhmu memang bertambah tinggi dari terakhir kali kita bertemu, Taehyungie?" Namjoon balas memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil, menghirup harum bedak bercampur sabun mandi yang digunakan Taehyung. Menebarkan keceriaan yang sama di tengah segala rasa heran tentang sejak kapan ia dan Taehyung jadi sedekat ini. Seingatnya Taehyung memang anak yang mudah dekat dengan siapapun. Hal yang luar biasa mengingat ia pernah mengalami perlakuan buruk di masa lalu.

"Benarkah benarkah? Pasti karena mama memaksaku minum susu setiap hari!"

Kim Seokjin dan panggilan mama-nya masih jadi konsep asing bagi Namjoon, sekaligus terlalu manis untuk pendengarannya. Matanya tanpa sadar mulai mencari sosok yang dimaksud, sedang berjalan melewati mereka menuju dapur. Mungkin sejak tadi Seokjin memperhatikan keduanya. Hanya saja fokus Namjoon teralihkan sempurna oleh gumpalan semangat yang Taehyung tawarkan.

"Apa Kookie juga bertambah tinggi? Apa Kookie juga minum susu sepertiku setiap hari?"

Atau mungkin sang bocah kelinci lah faktor utama penyebab kedekatan mereka. Namjoon sangat sadar bahwa sejak awal Taehyung selalu menanyakan semua hal tentang si bocah kelinci. Kookie ini Kookie itu. Walaupun mereka hanya pernah berinteraksi langsung satu kali, tapi sepertinya Jungkook berhasil meninggalkan kesan mendalam bagi Taehyung.

"Hmm.. sepertinya aku akan butuh bantuanmu untuk itu. Kookie tidak begitu suka minum susu, jadi jika nanti bertemu Kookie, beritahu dia kalau susu membuat tubuhmu bertambah tinggi."

"Tapi apa kelinci juga minum susu? Mungkin Kookie tidak suka minum susu karena dia kelinci."

Berada dalam ruang lingkup pemikiran anak-anak memang menyenangkan. Namjoon menyadari itu semenjak Jungkook lahir ke dunia. Kepolosan yang mereka miliki bisa meluruskan segala kekusutan rumit masalah orang dewasa. Taehyung dua tahun lebih tua dari Jungkook, Namjoon bersyukur ia masih memiliki ruang kepolosan tersebut setelah ayahnya berniat merebut paksa hal itu darinya dengan jalan kekerasan.

Pemikiran itu membuat Namjoon tanpa sadar menambah erat pelukannya pada Taehyung di tengah tawa kecilnya. "Coba Taehyung tanyakan langsung pada Kookie saat bertemu nanti."

Di dapur sana, Seokjin yang sedang mencuci piring bekas sarapan harus menahan tawa sekaligus rasa haru. Menjadikan percakapan kecil keduanya sebagai hiburan cuma-cuma yang sangat ia butuhkan akhir-akhir ini. Terlalu banyak tekanan menghampiri dari berbagai sisi hingga Seokjin rasa sekedar tersenyum pun sangatlah sulit. Taehyung terlihat menyadarinya beberapa hari ini, dan justru membuat Seokjin semakin tertekan. Tugasnya untuk Taehyung adalah hanya memberi kasih sayang dan membawa kebahagiaan, ia tidak ingin Taehyung ikut merasakan kekhawatirannya pada banyak hal.

Kedatangan mendadak Namjoon pagi ini sepertinya akan menjadi hal yang akan Seokjin syukuri sepanjang hari.

"Kau sudah sarapan, Namjoon?" Tanpa sadar pertanyaannya terlontar. Setelahnya Seokjin terkejut sendiri akan perhatian spontan yang ia tunjukan.

"Sudah, hyung, aku dan Jungkook sarapan bersama sebelum mengantarnya ke sekolah tadi." Namjoon menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum lebih lebar lagi karena entah bagaimana bisa pertanyaan Seokjin barusan terdengar manis sekali di telinganya.

Sampai Namjoon disadarkan oleh gumaman kecil bocah yang masih memeluk pinggangnya, "Sekolah?"

"Mmm.. Kookie punya kelas seni tambahan hari ini, karena itu dia tidak bisa ikut mengunjungimu."

"Aku juga ingin kembali sekolah."

Awalnya Namjoon tidak sampai berpikiran kearah sana. Ia hanya berpikir mungkin Taehyung heran soal Jungkook yang bersekolah di hari minggu. Sampai gumaman kecil sang bocah membawa keprihatinan nyata. Pengetahuannya tentang kisah masa lalu Taehyung masih sangat samar. Sejauh ini Namjoon hanya tahu bahwa Taehyung adalah korban kekerasan dari sikap brengsek orang yang ia panggil ayah, selebihnya Namjoon hanya hanya menebak-nebak dengan versinya sendiri. Berharap kisah sebenarnya tidak lah semenyedihkan tebakan-tebakannya.

Namjoon melepaskan pelukan mereka. Memposisikan diri berlutut di hadapan Taehyung agar tinggi mereka sejajar dan pandangan mata mereka bertemu dalam satu garis. Masih seperti sebelumnya, Taehyung menyorotnya penuh keingintahuan.

 _ **Ting tong**_

Suara bel pintu nyaris memutus interaksi mereka, lalu suara Seokjin di dapur sana benar-benar mengakhiri momen keduanya. "Taehyungie, bisa tolong bukakan pintu? Itu pasti Dokter Lee."

"Oke, ma." Karena Taehyung langsung berlari ke arah pintu, melakukan apa yang Seokjin pinta. Seolah melupakan percakapan kecilnya dengan Namjoon barusan.

"Seokjin-ah, maaf aku terlambat. Mobilku di tabrak orang mabuk jadi.." Namjoon yang tadi belum merubah posisinya, kini buru-buru berdiri saat seseorang bertubuh kurus dan tinggi memasuki ruang tengah bersama Taehyung yang menggandeng erat tangannya. Ucapannya terputus saat ia bertemu sosok Namjoon yang tampak bingung. "Oh, hallo."

Membalas senyum dan bungkukan badan yang sama. Setelahnya Namjoon merasa suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka. Untunglah, Seokjin datang menghampiri untuk berdiri tepat di samping Namjoon yang memang sedang berhadapan dengan sang tamu tambahan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jaehwan-ah. Kau bisa langsung memulainya. Taehyung sudah menunggu dari tadi."

"Baiklah, ayo, Taehyungie!"

Tapi Taehyung jelas-jelas enggan melangkah. Ia menatap penuh pada Seokjin, hal yang akan ia lakukan sebagai tanda kalau ia butuh sang _mama_ untuk mendekat dan mendengarkan bisikannya. Pemahaman Seokjin akan arti tatapan Taehyung sudah tersetting refleks di kepalanya. Ia tahu pasti apa yang harus di lakukan, bahkan sudah bisa menebak soal apa yang Taehyung inginkan sebelum sesi terapi panjangnya hari ini.

"Mama?" Taehyung berbisik sesaat setelah Seokjin berlutut di hadapannya.

"Ya, sayang?"

Melepas genggaman tangannya dengan Dokter Lee, Taehyung melangkah lebih dekat agar bisa membisikan kalimatnya tepat di telinga Seokjin, menggunakan salah satu telapak tangannya untuk menutupi gerak bibirnya dari dua orang lain disana yang hanya bisa menahan gemas melihat interaksi keduanya. "Apa paman Kim masih disini saat aku dan Dokter Lee selesai nanti?"

Seokjin masih belum mengerti hal apa yang membuat Taehyung begitu menyukai Namjoon. Memang benar, sejak awal bertemu Taehyung adalah anak kelewat optimis hingga memudahkannya berinteraksi bahkan ketika dulu luka-lukanya masih basah. Tapi Seokjin baru pertama kali melihat keinginan Taehyung yang besar ini untuk bisa terus dekat dengan seseorang.

"Mama akan coba menahannya disini selama mungkin."

Sebuah kecupan pipi super cepat menjadi balasan dari jawaban Seokjin, juga senyum lebar Taehyung yang menunjukan deretan giginya. Seokjin menunjukan senyum dengan rasa bahagia yang sama. Menyadari bahwa bersama Taehyung, kebahagiaan terasa semakin mudah ia dapatkan.

"Terimakasih, ma, _saranghae_!" Kembali pada Dokter Lee yang menyambutnya dengan kekehan kecil, Taehyung menyatukan lagi genggaman tangan mereka. "Sampai nanti, paman Kim!"

Hari itu, pertama kalinya Taehyung tersenyum lebar menuju ruangan terapi.

.

.

.

.

Walaupun sudah menjelang tengah hari, angin yang berhembus tetap dingin meski tidak lagi menusuk. Mereka pilih menikmati sensasi kopi di kedai terdekat apartment Seokjin setelah Namjoon berkali-kali memastikan bahwa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang dalam proses terapinya.

Disertai senyum kecil dan intonasi penuh ketenangan, Seokjin menjawab, "Taehyung akan selalu dibuat tertidur setelah terapi yang membutuhkan waktu cukup lama. Hal itu berguna untuk mengembalikan tenaga dan kerileksan otaknya." Meski dalam ketenangan itu Namjoon masih bisa menangkap getar kesedihannya. Penjelasan Seokjin membuat proses yang sedang Taehyung jalani sekarang semakin terdengar mengerikan bagi Namjoon.

Memang apa saja yang dilakukan terapis itu hingga menghabiskan tenaga dan menimbulkan ketegangan otak dari seorang bocah yang baru berumur delapan tahun? Jika Jungkook berada di posisi Taehyung, Namjoon tidak yakin akan bisa sekuat Seokjin sekarang.

"Berapa lama Taehyung harus menjalani proses itu, hyung?"

Pertanyaan dari Namjoon menjadi pembuka percakapan setelah tiba di kedai lalu pesanan mereka datang. Sebelumnya pikiran mereka memiliki cabang sendiri-sendiri. Namun kembali membahas tentang Taehyung sepertinya bukan pilihan yang bagus, Namjoon menyadarinya sedikit terlambat.

"Jaehwan memperkirakan akan butuh waktu beberapa bulan, tapi semua tetap tergantung Taehyung sendiri." Ada jeda yang diambil untuknya mengisi paru-paru. Namjoon tak pernah melepas tatapannya, bersabar menunggu meski Seokjin kurang berminat menatapnya balik. "Seminggu bersamaku emosinya masih belum stabil. Saat sedang bermain ia bisa tiba-tiba terdiam lalu berteriak histeris, menangis dan menolak kontak fisik dalam bentuk apapun, setiap malam bermimpi buruk hingga ia menolak tidur. Jaehwan bilang semua itu adalah bentuk trauma psikis dari sumber yang sama, proses penyembuhannya akan sama menyakitkan dengan trauma itu sendiri karena Taehyung akan dibuat mengingat setiap detil dan dipaksa menghapusnya dalam satu waktu."

Namjoon bergerak refleks menggenggam tangan gemetar Seokjin di samping cangkir kopinya. Menarik perhatian yang lebih tua untuk akhirnya membalas tatapannya. Seokjin sudah nyaris menangis bersama ketakutan dan kekhawatiran, mengantarkan Namjoon pada dominasi rasa bersalah yang ia buat sendiri.

"Aku percaya Taehyung anak yang kuat, bahkan mungkin jauh lebih kuat dariku. Ia telah melalui hal yang lebih buruk, jadi kurasa kali ini ia akan mampu bertahan. Percayalah, hyung, kau juga harus kuat untuknya."

Dan Namjoon tidak akan ragu mencalonkan diri jika Seokjin membutuhkan topangan sebagai tambahan kekuatan. Tujuan utamanya mengakui sebuah rasa pada sang dokter sudah terlupakan sepenuhnya. Taehyung membuatnya berubah arah dan Namjoon sama sekali tak keberatan. Ia pernah gagal menjadi orang tua, karena itu membantu Seokjin yang sedang berjuang _menyelamatkan_ anaknya adalah sebuah kewajiban. Namjoon sama sekali tidak ingin melihat satu lagi kegagalan sosok orangtua apalagi tepat di depan matanya.

"Terimakasih, Namjoon."

"Anggap sebagai balasanku karena kau telah repot mengurusku di rumah sakit."

Seokjin tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat Namjoon juga memberikannya satu yang paling tulus. Mengingatkannya pada awal-awal pertemuan mereka dimana lesung pipi itu selalu membuatnya merona bak remaja perempuan usia belasan. Sekarang pun tidak berubah. Ia dibuat sibuk menenangkan degup jantungnya hingga tak menyadari bahwa tangannya masih berada dalam genggaman yang lebih muda.

"Itu tugasku sebagai seorang dokter."

"Tapi aku jelas-jelas bukan termasuk golongan anak yang jadi spesialismu."

" _Well_ , kalau begitu kau adalah bayi besar istimewa yang selalu menyingkirkan brokoli dalam menu makan siangmu."

Serius, entah bagaimana Seokjin merindukan masa-masa Namjoon di rumah sakit sebab banyak hal yang berawal dari sana. Tapi setelahnya ada rasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung ia jadi mengharapkan Namjoon kembali dalam posisi sakit. Bertemu Namjoon dalam keadaan normal seperti ini juga bukan hal buruk, hanya saja Namjoon jadi terlalu sempurna untuk ditangani oleh jantungnya yang bereaksi kurang ajar.

Lagi-lagi Seokjin berada di luar kesadaran saat kekehan manisnya lepas. Wajah cemberut Namjoon jadi penyebab yang bagus. "Jungkook yang membuatku terbiasa melakukan hal itu."

Namjoon rela mengacuhkan harga dirinya jika itu membuat Seokjin tampak sedikit berbahagia. Sang dokter sangatlah pantas merasakan kebahagiaan setelah semua kesulitan yang ia alami nyaris sepanjang hidupnya. Kalau saja bisa, Namjoon akan memberikan Seokjin seluruh kebahagiaan yang ada di muka bumi.

"Ah ya, bagaimana Kookie? Dan Yoongi? Kau juga, Namjoon, apa sudah benar-benar pulih?"

Cara Seokjin mengalihkan kemalangan hidupnya adalah dengan mengetahui kehidupan orang lain. Dalam hal ini Namjoon akan jadi objek yang bagus. Mengingat ia berhubungan dengan orang-orang luar biasa menurut Seokjin.

"Rumah sakit mengizinkanku pulang tentu karena aku sudah pulih, hyung. Kookie baik-baik saja hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaannya tentang dimana Dokter Kim kadang membuatku gila sendiri. Yoongi juga baik. Kami bahkan bersama-sama merayakan ulangtahunku kemarin."

"Sampaikan maafku pada Kookie, aku merindukannya. Kita bisa bertemu kapanpun mulai sekarang." Benar saja, kisah hidup Namjoon membuat perasaan Seokjin lebih baik. Senyumnya sudah bertahan nyaris sepuluh menit. Seluruh unsur negatif yang ia rasakan tadi terganti keantusiasan unik yang menggebu. Bayangan mempertemukan Taehyung dan Kookie nanti. "Dan, selamat ulangtahun! Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu, Namjoon."

Seokjin tetap berniat memberikan Namjoon hadiah meski sudah terlambat, ia bisa menganggapnya sebagai ucapan terimakasih atau untuk merayakan kesembuhannya. Apapun itu Seokjin merasa Namjoon layak mendapat sesuatu darinya.

Di tengah serbuan rasa hangat dari penghangat ruangan dalam kedai, Namjoon mendapat kehangatannya sendiri. Penyebabnya yaitu senyuman Seokjin serta genggaman tangan mereka yang anehnya belum terlepas. Sebegitu menikmatinya setiap pergantian detik bersama Seokjin yang berbagi udara sekitar dengannya. Sebelum ini, Namjoon masih bisa mencari perbandingan-perbandingan tentang momennya dan Seokjin dengan Yoongi dulu. Tapi untuk sekarang, ia sama sekali tak menemukan perbandingannya. Ia tidak ingat pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini saat bersama Yoongi dulu.

Lalu Namjoon memutuskan, kalau ia akan berhenti membandingkan perasaannya yang sekarang dengan dulu untuk Yoongi. Karena semua sudah jelas berbeda.

"Hyung.."

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak menghitung hari ini sebagai hutang kencanmu."

Ah, itu. Seokjin sendiri juga tidak yakin ingin menyebut hari ini sebagai kencan. Atau mungkin ia hanya ingin hari lain yang seperti ini.

Sadar isi cangkirnya mulai mendingin, akhirnya Seokjin menarik genggaman tangannya. Agak terkejut sejak tadi ia dan Namjoon melakukan hal itu. "Ehem." Menyesap frapucino-nya untuk sekedar membasahi kerongkongan. Mencuri pandang pada Namjoon yang terlihat menahan tawa melihat kecanggungan mendadak dokter manis di hadapannya.

"Besok sore, jam tiga, bersama Kookie dan Taehyung?"

"Kau serius, hyung?!"

"Yap. Tempatnya kau yang menentukan."

Jika boleh jujur, Namjoon sedikit antusias dengan ide Seokjin barusan. Terlihat dari senyum kelewat lebarnya yang muncul.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook yang tertidur di gendongannya membuat Jimin cukup kesulitan menekan angka 16 pada tombol lift. Beberapa kali membenarkan posisi Jungkook demi kenyamanan sang bocah yang kelelahan setelah berlatih menari di kelas seni-nya. Jimin yang ingin sekali melihat aksi Kookie menggerakan tubuh sampai memohon pada gurunya agar diberikan salinan video latihan tadi. Ia berencana menontonnya nanti bersama Yoongi atau mungkin juga Namjoon.

Lift terbuka dan Jimin melangkah keluar. Jungkook melenguh sekali sembari mengusak wajahnya pada bahu Jimin yang mati-matian menahan pekikan gemas melihat tingkahnya. Saat sampai di depan pintu studio milik Yoongi, ia berhenti sejenak. Mengatur pernapasan sedemikian rupa karena siang ini, mendadak ia ingin mencoba lagi. Pengakuan masa lalunya pada Yoongi tadi pagi memunculkan kembali semangatnya. Yoongi sudah tahu keseluruhan hal tentang Jimin, dan Jimin juga yakin tidak ada lagi hal yang Yoongi rahasiakan. Jadi ia berpikir apa salahnya mencoba lagi? Ditambah kali ini ia punya sesuatu sebagai bukti keseriusannya.

"Kookie-ya, semoga appa menjawab _ya_ kali ini."

Pintu terbuka. Seperti biasa, dentuman keras musik menyambut mereka. Jimin mengumpat dalam bisikan karena terkejut Jungkook sampai terlonjak bangun. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan ia mulai menangis. Ia dan appa-nya sama-sama tipe yang sangat tidak menyukai waktu tidurnya di ganggu.

"Yah, Min Yoongi, matikan musiknya!" Teriakan Jimin berhasil menarik perhatian Yoongi. Bersikap masa bodo dengan embel-embel 'hyung' yang terlewat. Hubungan mereka sudah terlalu jauh untuk sekedar mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu.

" _Aigoo_ , Jungkookie." Tanpa pikir panjang Yoongi langsung mematikan perangkat lunak pada komputernya. Berlari kecil menghampiri Jimin dengan Jungkook yang menangis histeris dalam gendongannya. "Maaf, sayang. Ssshhh ayo tidur lagi sama appa."

Yoongi menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya sebagai usaha menenangkan Jungkook yang sudah beralih dalam dekapannya. Secara otomatis membawa ingatannya pada kejadian semalam dan membuat Yoongi ingin ikut menangis juga. Kembali sibuk menyalahkan diri sendiri dengan berbagai umpatan.

Jimin yang menyadari kepanikan kekasihnya, menghembuskan kuat nafasnya sebelum berjalan memutari tubuh Yoongi. Bertemu wajah Jungkook yang memerah dan dipenuhi airmata. Menghitung sendiri sampai tiga, lalu mulai bernyanyi menggunakan suara lembut yang nyaris berbisik.

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star_  
 _How I wonder what you are_  
 _Up above the world so high_  
 _Like a diamond in the sky_  
 _Twinkle, twinkle little star_  
 _How I wonder what you are_

 _When the blazing sun is gone_  
 _When he nothing shines upon_  
 _Then you show your little light_  
 _Twinkle, twinkle, all the night_  
 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star_  
 _How I wonder what you are_

Jungkook berangsur-angsur tenang. Mata bulatnya fokus menatap Jimin yang menatap sama lembut dengan lagu nyanyiannya. Lagu diakhiri oleh senyuman kecil mereka. Sang bocah tampak nyaman bersandar pada bahu Yoongi yang juga sudah tenang. Jimin mengecup kening Jungkook sebagai penutup penampilannya. Lalu melangkah ke depan Yoongi untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Mengecup dahi, namun kali ini jauh lebih lama. Ingin sekaligus menyampaikan pesan bahwa semua akan selalu baik-baik saja, juga sebagai permintaan maafnya karena tadi berteriak kasar.

Yoongi menikmati semua perlakuan Jimin sambil memejamkan mata. Semenjak lagu dimulai sampai kecupan hangat yang menyapa keningnya. Saat kehangatannya perlahan mulai menjauh, barulah ia membuka mata.

Hanya untuk mendapatkan kejutannya yang lain hari ini. Park Jimin berlutut di hadapannya. Bersama sebuah cincin silver di telapak tangannya yang tampak buram karena Yoongi sungguhan menangis sekarang.

"Menikahlah denganku, Yoongi hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Well, can we call this chapter is (almost) full NamJin (and Taehyung)? I hope so.. Karena salah satu review berhasil menampar telak saya hahaha ya, kesalahan terbesarku adalah menulis NamJin sebagai main pairing disini saat pada kenyataannya porsi mereka jauh lebih sedikit dibanding YoonMin selama 14 chapter. Uh really sorry from me T.T but the NamJin thing will just begin~

Dan I would gladly to tell you that I extremely enjoy the writting process of Second. Menulis ini sangat membantuku yang sudah nyaris dibuat sinting oleh dunia wkwkwk sooooooo thank you so much buat semua review kalian yang masih belum sempat aku balas, aku akan coba membalasnya suatu saat nanti! ^^

Terakhir, bolehkan aku nulis NamJin fict baru walaupun Second belum tamat? XD


	15. Chapter 15: The Ring and the Flowers

Adalah di tahun ketiga mereka berpacaran, kesempatan mengulang _rencana_ kencan pertama mereka akhirnya terlaksana. Epik High kembali mengadakan konsernya meski kali ini tak sebesar sebelumnya. Dilihat dari _venue_ yang yang mereka pilih karena memang penonton sengaja dibuat terbatas. Tanpa pikir panjang Namjoon langsung memesan dua tiket sekaligus, sebab ia yakin Yoongi tak akan mungkin menolak lagi.

Dan ya, disinilah mereka. Berdesakan dalam kerumunan penggemar lain di _standing area_ tepat berhadapan dengan panggung. Namjoon tak pernah tahu menonton konser akan serepot ini sebelum bersama Yoongi. Namun bukan berarti Yoongi tipe orang merepotkan. Salahkan saja tubuh kecilnya yang sangat memudahkannya terdorong sana-sini oleh kerumunan. Membuat Namjoon khawatir dan dibuat sibuk melindungi Yoongi dari belakang.

"Yah, Kim Namjoon, berhenti mengkhawatirkanku dan nikmati konsernya!" Protes dari Yoongi hanya ia biarkan berlalu.

Namjoon baru bisa benar-benar fokus pada penampilan sang artis saat lagu yang dibawakan mulai melambat. Epik High membawakan lagu _It's Cold_ dengan irama lembut yang menenangkan keantusiasan penonton, ditambah vokal dari seorang penyanyi wanita membuat suasana konser sedikir berubah. Berdiri di samping Yoongi, Namjoon meletakkan tangannya pada pundak pria yang lebih pendek. Menghanyutkan diri bersama emosi penonton lainnya.

"Ini lagi kesukaanmu ' _kan_?" Namjoon berbisik tanpa sadar yang anehnya masih bisa Yoongi dengar jelas walaupun di tengah kerumunan seperti ini. Namjoon menoleh sekilas, sejenak menahan nafas ketika menemukan Yoongi sedang menatapnya intens.

Tatapan Yoongi yang diiringi jalannya lagu membuat Namjoon merinding sendiri.

"Ya." Sebuah jawaban singkat khas Yoongi. Setelah nyaris seperti _selamanya,_ Namjoon berhasil mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke arah panggung. Namun sekali lagi Yoongi justru mengganggunya dengan kalimat lanjutan, "Tapi aku sudah tidak dingin lagi. Saat seseorang datang menawarkan kehangatan kupikir itu tidak terlalu buruk."

Dan Namjoon cukup jenius untuk merasa percaya diri bahwa seseorang itu adalah dirinya. Reaksi tubuh Yoongi yang semakin menenggelamkan diri dalam dekapan Namjoon dapat menjadi tambahan keyakinan dari hipotesanya. Selama ini orang-orang dan Namjoon sendiri mengenal Min Yoongi sebagai orang yang _dingin_ , kaku, tak memiliki perasaan dan sebagainya. Seiring berjalannya waktu dan Yoongi mengizinkan yang lebih muda untuk mengenal dirinya lebih jauh, Namjoon menemukan Yoongi sebagai sosok yang peduli dan hangat. Ia bisa tanpa ragu menyetir tengah malam tanpa sempat tidur sebelumnya menuju _apartment_ Namjoon setelah mendapat telepon tentang demam tinggi yang menyerang kekasihnya. Atau saat Yoongi diam-diam menangisi kematian anjingnya Hoseok semalaman penuh. Mengingat hal-hal tersebut, Namjoon jadi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya dan mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Yoongi.

"Hyung.."

"Hmmm.."

"Ayo menikah."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS' Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin | Min Yoongi | Jeon Jungkook | Jung Hoseok | Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A perfect marriage is just two imperfect people who refuse to give up each other -Unknown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pertama kali Jimin melakukannya, Yoongi dibuat mencari-cari oksigen untuk sekedar bisa bernafas dengan benar. Kedua kalinya masih sama, hanya anehnya ketenangan berhasil meraih Yoongi. Untuk beberapa saat ia sibuk menduga-duga alasan di balik semua itu. Mungkin karena Jungkook yang sedang berada dalam dekapannya, atau faktor mereka berada dalam studio yang merupakan ruang ternyamannya, atau ada faktor lain yang Yoongi tak mampu memikirkannya ke arah sana?

"Hyung.." Jimin berusaha menyadarkan Yoongi yang nyaris ditenggelamkan pikirannya.

Saat mata mereka kembali bertemu, Yoongi yakin rasa takut itu masih ada walaupun keinginan untuk mengucap sebuah persetujuan begitu besar sebab keyakinan yang Jimin berikan tidak main-main. "Jimin-ah, kau yang paling tahu bagaimana aku dikecewakan oleh sebuah ikatan."

"Ya. Dan aku ingin kau berhenti melakukannya."

"Kau juga tahu itu sangat sulit."

"Maka izinkan aku membantumu."

"Kau sudah membantuku selama ini, Park Jimin."

"Dan berhasil?"

"Jika gagal, tidak akan ada adegan kau berlutut di hadapanku bersama cincin itu."

Percakapan mereka berjalan tanpa perlu berpikir keras, ringan yang membuat Yoongi nyaman dan perlahan meninggikan bangunan keyakinannya. Jungkook dalam dekapannya mungkin sudah kembali tidur. Sang bocah kelinci seperti sengaja memberi waktu pada orang dewasa mengurus urusan mereka. Yoongi tertawa sendiri dengan pemikirannya yang seperti itu.

Jimin tak mengatakan apapun lagi, hanya menikmati kesunyian ciptaan mereka. Menunggu Min Yoongi yang sibuk mempertimbangkan banyak hal untuk sebuah jawaban persetujuan. "Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan."

Seketika rasa bersalah menyergap sebagai hasil kalimatnya. Saat Jimin perlahan bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Yoongi. Tinggi mereka yang hanya berbeda sedikit sama sekali tidak berlaku di saat seperti sekarang, aura Jimin tetap mampu mengintimidasinya. Terutama tatapan lurus yang seolah hendak menembus pandangan Yoongi.

"Tidak, kau selalu punya pilihan, hyung. Aku tidak pernah keberatan jika harus menunggu lagi."

Dan mungkin dosa Yoongi akan setara dengan seorang pembunuh jika kali ini ia juga memberikan penolakan. Jadi ia menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, ikut mempertipis jarak mereka yang hanya menyisakan tubuh si kecil Jungkook di antara mereka. Lalu berbisik, "Tapi aku keberatan. Jadi.. ya."

"Ya apa, hyung?" Jimin menantang, disertai seringai kecil yang menambah parah kecepatan detak jantung Yoongi.

"Ya, aku mau menikah denganmu, Park Jimin."

Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaan Jimin setelah mendengar sebuah persetujuan yang entah telah berapa lama ia tunggu. Jimin orang yang percaya tentang segala sesuatu akan terjadi pada waktu yang tepat. Walaupun saat sang waktu datang, ia tetap dibuat kehilangan kata-kata. Ini seperti jutaan kembang api meledak di satu waktu dalam dadanya. Membuat Jimin kesulitan bernafas karena desakan rasa bahagia. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang Yoongi ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Berbagi sensasi sesak yang anehnya begitu menyenangkan. Baru kali ini ia merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran Jungkook di antara mereka. Yang jika Yoongi tahu ia memiliki pikiran seperti itu sudah pasti persetujuannya dibatalkan.

Di sisi lain, seseorang berusaha menahan tawanya. Yoongi sangat tahu situasi sekarang membuat Jimin menginginkan sedikit keintiman darinya, kepalan kuat telapak tangannya dimana cincin _milik Yoongi_ berada menjadi tandanya. Hanya sebatas pelukan pun sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Yoongi juga mengingingkan itu. Masalahnya ada pada sang bocah kelinci yang dengan polosnya tertidur lelap dalam gendongan Yoongi di tengah situasi bahagia yang nyaris meledakan dua orang dewasa disana.

Sudah seharusnya Yoongi mengambil tindakan. Jarak tipis di antara mereka kini terhapus sempurna berkat inisiatifnya memposisikan diri demi bisa mencapai bibir yang lebih muda. Kecupan awal berangsur memanas. Jimin melepaskan semua hasrat bahagia yang sudah mati-matian ia tahan. Yoongi baginya adalah serpihan ekstasi tak berdosa. Sama sekali bukan masalah jika ciuman mereka selalu memabukan. Menit yang lewat semakin menenggelamkan keduanya pada dunia penuh bunga tanpa dimensi.

Yoongi nyaris melupakan keberadaan makhluk lain disana, kalau sebuah rengekan khas tak menelusup pendengarannya.

"Appaaaa, kenapa Jiminie memakan appa?!"

Dan selanjutnya mereka berdua menyadari bahwa sang bocah kelinci siap mengiringi episode lanjutan dari kehidupan orangtua barunya.

.

.

.

.

Sosok Jaehwan menyambutnya di ruang tengah, entah sengaja mengabaikan kedatangan Seokjin atau buku di tangannya sungguhan menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Seokjin sampai harus berdehem dua kali agar eksistensinya disadari oleh sang psikiater.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang." Tanyanya, sebuah pertanyaan retorik yang sudah pasti Seokjin acuhkan.

Melangkah ke arah dapur untuk meletakkan satu kantong plastik penuh berisi berbagai macam barang untuk Taehyung dari Namjoon yang merasa bersalah karena hari ini mereka tidak bisa bermain lebih lama. Masih jadi misteri bagi Seokjin perihal kedekatan Namjoon dan Taehyung yang terlihat jauh lebih erat dari yang Seokjin bayangkan, karena seingatnya mereka hanya pernah bertemu sekali di rumah sakit. Selebihnya Namjoon mengenal Taehyung dari apa yang diceritakan Seokjin. Memang aneh situasi di antara mereka. Tapi Seokjin percaya takdir tak melulu soal sebuah pertemuan, kemiripin liku jalan hidup yang mereka miliki bisa jadi salah satu penghubung yang konkret.

"Bagaimana Taehyung?" Melemparkan tubuhnya pada sofa, duduk bersebelahan dengan Jaehwan yang memutuskan meletakan tanda pada lembar terakhir bacaannya. "Apa ada perkembangan?"

Jaehwan memutar sedikit posisi duduknya, hingga mereka bisa saling melihat mata satu sama lain. Hal yang ia lakukan saat ingin Seokjin mendengarkannya baik-baik. Yang mana sang dokter lakukan tanpa protes.

"Ya, Taehyung yang hari ini lebih berani banyak bicara tentang ayahnya adalah sebuah kemajuan yang bagus." Katanya dalam nada kelewat tenang yang membuat sang lawan bicara. Sedangkan Seokjin sedang berusaha meredakan keantusiasannya. "Namun hal itu juga membuatnya menangis lebih banyak dari sebelum-sebelumnya."

Seokjin memang tidak belajar banyak tentang psikologi, jadi ia terlalu buta untuk menerka mana bagian 'bagus' dari penjelasan Jaehwan barusan. Yang ia tahu Taehyung-nya menangis lebih dari sebelumnya. Dan hal itu bukanlah hal baik. Tangisan Taehyung seharusnya tidak boleh ada lagi, mengingat ia kini ditangani dua tenaga profesional sekaligus. Tapi sekali lagi, Seokjin tak memiliki wewenang untuk menentukan ke arah mana takdir melangkah.

Melihat ekspresi temannya yang terlihat begitu terluka, Jaehwan melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Jangan terlalu khawatir. Semakin berani Taehyung mengingat masa lalunya, maka akan semakin mudah pekerjaanku. Taehyung akan baik-baik saja, percayalah."

Hari ini sudah kali kedua Seokjin mendengar hal yang serupa, bahwa Taehyung akan baik-baik saja. Memaksa Seokjin untuk mempercayainya. Jika ia ingin Taehyung kuat, maka ia harus seribu kali lebih kuat. "Aku mengerti. Terimakasih banyak, Jaehwan-ah."

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Seokjin menyempatkan diri meminum teh hijau hangat yang ia buat, berharap pikirannya kembali jernih. Sementara Jaehwan tak kembali lagi pada bukunya, pilih melanjutkan tatapannya pada Seokjin, meminta perhatian lagi dari temannya. "Apa?" Seokjin menanyakan kebingungannya, Jaehwan seperti punya sesuatu untuk ditanyakan tapi ragu menyuarakannya.

"Tadi si pasien populer kan?"

Saat akhirnya berhasil disuarakan, Seokjin yang mendadak batuk-batuk menyambutnya. Ia tidak bodoh untuk langsung tahu siapa objek yang dimaksud dalam pertanyaan Jaehwan. "Darimana kau tahu?!"

"Yah! Kata populer disana tidak main-main. Dia dibicarakan nyaris seluruh penghuni rumah sakit waktu itu."

Rasanya Seokjin ingin menghilang saja dari hadapan Jaehwan, bertransportasi ke kamar Taehyung dan ikut tidur sore bersamanya. Ingatan-ingatan tentang interaksinya dengan Namjoon saat di rumah sakit kembali bermunculan seperti sebuah gelembung sabun. Entah Namjoon populer memang karena ketampanannya atau kedekatannya dengan salah satu dokter favorit mereka.

"Apa kalian sedang menjalin hubungan?" Tanyanya penuh kehati-hatian. Ia tahu hubungan yang ia maksud adalah topik sensitif bagi Seokjin.

"Tidak." Ia kembali meraih gelasnya di atas meja. Meminum tehnya untuk mendapat ketenangan yang ia inginkan.

Jaehwan tahu arti sebenarnya dari kata _tidak_ itu adalah _belum_. Ia telah mengenal Seokjin semenjak sang dokter kembali ke Korea. Salah satu rekannya sempat menangani masalah psikologi yang Seokjin miliki, dari sana ia tahu apa saja yang dialami Seokjin saat masa pernikahannya. Jadi sekarang ini cukup mudah membaca pikiran sang sahabat.

"Kurasa Taehyung menyukainya." Kali ini sedikit bergumam, Jaehwan masih tak ingin mendesak Seokjin terlalu jauh. Ia lebih dari tahu bagaimana menangani situasi ini.

"Ya, itu aneh. Bahkan dengan ibuku saja ia tak bisa langsung akrab."

"Tidak aneh, Seokjin-ah. Itu bagian dari daya tarik interpersonal yang mereka miliki. Keduanya tanpa sadar merasakan sebuah kesamaan di satu titik hingga bisa langsung saling memahami satu sama lain. Kasusnya sama seperti proses kedekatan dirimu dan Taehyung."

Ya semuanya jadi lebih masuk akal jika dilihat dari sudut pandang orang-orang seperti Jaehwan. Namun Seokjin tetap meyakini bahwa ada hal lebih yang tak bisa mereka lihat, dan Seokjin dapat jelas melihatnya saat Taehyung sedang bersama Namjoon.

Aura Seokjin yang perlahan mulai tenang juga membawa Jaehwan pada ketenangan. Mereka menyeruput kembali isi gelasnya masing-masing. Otak Seokjin masih berjalan memikirkan sesuatu, membuatnya terlihat menghilang sementara dari tubuhnya yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Jaehwan. Sedikit mengingatkan Jaehwan pada masa lalu, saat otaknya tak bisa berhenti berpikir, yang sayangnya semua adalah hal negatif.

"Seokjin-ah, kurasa ibumu sudah memberi restunya pada si pasien populer."

"Oke, ini mulai tidak lucu."

"Terserah mau percaya atau tidak, yang jelas bahkan seluruh penghuni rumah sakit tahu mereka pernah mengobrol akrab di lobby."

Untuk kedua kalinya sore ini, Seokjin tersedak oleh tehnya sendiri. Dan untuk kesekian kali, Seokjin merasa takdir tengah melompat-lompat kegirangan dan menjulurkan lidah padanya. Entah meledek atau memberi hiburan tambahan untuk ketragisan hidupnya.

.

Seokjin putuskan untuk mengecek keadaan Taehyung di kamar setelah Jaehwan pamit pulang. Ia dikejutkan oleh keadaan dimana sang bocah delapan tahun sudah dalam keadaan terbangun, duduk di atas ranjang dengan kaos hitam bergambar kepala minion yang tampak jauh lebih kusut dibanding saat Seokjin memakaikannya pagi tadi. Tatapannya kosong hingga Seokjin yakin kehadirannya tak disadari disana. Biasanya ia akan tertidur sampai jam tujuh malam nanti, lalu sekarang Seokjin tidak tahu apa harus bersikap senang atau khawatir.

"Hey _baby_.." Taehyung tak pernah suka panggilan itu, menurutnya ia bukan lagi bayi (tapi Kookie, seperti yang tadi pagi ia ucapkan). Tapi Seokjin selalu melanggarnya hanya untuk mendapat rengekan kesal yang imut dari Taehyung.

"Mama.."

Kalau saja seseorang bisa hancur dalam artian sesungguhnya, maksudnya seperti saat ledakan menjadikan sebuah benda berupa potongan atau bahkan serpihan terkecil, maka Seokjin sedang mengalaminya sekarang. Suara yang Taehyung hasilkan begitu lemah, tak berdaya, dan seolah hanya ada kesedihan darinya. Seokjin bertransformasi bagai cahaya. Bergerak cepat untuk segera membawa sang bocah yang kini kembali terisak di atas ranjang sana ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

"Mama, badanku terasa sakit semua." Masih dengan jenis suara yang sama, secara otomatis pelukan Seokjin makin mengerat, sekaligus menghangat dan bertambah nyaman. Hingga detak jantung Taehyung yang tadi memompa terlalu cepat mulai berangsur normal. "Hari ini aku menangis seperti bayi di hadapan paman Jaehwan."

"Oh, tidak, tidak apa-apa, sayang. Lagipula Taehyungie adalah bayinya mama, bayi itu imut dan lucu ' _kan_?"

"Seperti Kookie?"

"Emm! Seperti Kookie."

Otak Seokjin mulai memproduksi hal-hal aneh, saat berpikir bahwa seandainya Namjoon dan Jungkook berada disini bersama mereka, maka keadaan akan jauh lebih baik. Untuk Taehyung dan Untuk Seokjin sendiri. Ia menyembunyikan senyum kecil dibalik helaian rambut Taehyung yang sejak awal ia hujani kecupan.

"Apa paman Kim sudah pergi?" Sekarang lebih terdengar kantuk yang mendominasi suaranya. Selain detak jantung, tubuhnya pun mulai berangsur rileks. Seolah ia meleleh dalam pelukan Seokjin.

"Ya, paman Kim harus kembali bekerja dan ia menyampaikan maafnya pada Taehyungie. Bagaimana? Mau memberi maaf?"

Anggukan kepala adalah balasannya, Seokjin menebak ia sudah terlalu mengantuk untuk sekedar membalasnya lewat ucapan. Berinisiatif memastikan, Seokjin sedikit melonggarkan pelukan mereka agar bisa meraih dagu dan mengarahkan wajah Taehyung padanya. Kedua kelopak matanya sudah menutup nyaman, lalu Seokjin masih sempat mengaggumi bulu mata sang bocah yang lebat dan panjang. Tetap belum bisa percaya bahwa ada orang yang mampu menyakiti sosok malaikat kecil ini.

"Mama?" Ternyata belum tidur. Bola matanya mengintip sedikit dari kelopak yang tampak malas ia buka, Seokjin harus menahan diri agar tidak memekik gemas dan memilih bergumam lembut sebagai balasan.

"Terimakasih." Adalah kata selanjutnya yang meluncur lirih dari Taehyung.

Seokjin masih mendekapnya, merasakan berat badan sang bocah yang semakin menumpu padanya. Bersyukur pada posisi mereka karena Taehyung tidak dapat melihat air matanya yang barusan jatuh. Rasa haru mulai membentuk koloni besar dalam dadanya, membuatnya sesak sekaligus nyaman di satu waktu. Pertemuannya dengan Taehyung akan menjadi hal yang selalu ia syukuri.

"Appa selalu bilang kalau eomma pergi karenaku. Apa aku juga akan membuatmu pergi suatu saat nanti?"

Menurut Seokjin, beban yang ada dalam pertanyaan Taehyung terlalu berat untuk disuarakan anak delapan tahun. Meremukan hati siapapun yang mendengarnya dengan mudah. Seokjin menjadi korban terparah, sedang mati-matian menggigit bibir bawahnya agar Taehyung tak mendengar isakan memilukan yang ia hasilkan.

"Taehyungie.." ia berhenti untuk sekedar mengambil nafas, udara di sekitarnya seakan lenyap dan menolak ia hirup. "Kalau Taehyung berada di sebuah kebun bunga, di antara banyaknya bunga-bunga itu, mana yang akan Taehyung petik terlebih dulu?"

Seokjin sangat berharap Taehyung belum tenggelam dalam tidurnya, ia butuh penjelasan ini untuk isi kepalanya yang rumit. "Taehyung?"

"Mmmm.. bunga yang paling cantik."

"Ya, tentu Taehyung akan memilih bunga paling cantik. Begitupun saat Tuhan menentukan siapa yang ingin Ia bawa kembali ke sisi-Nya. Yang tecantik yang akan ia pilih."

"Eomma Taehyung cantik?"

"Mmm.. karena eomma Taehyung cantik, maka ia yang dipilih Tuhan."

"Kalau begitu besok pagi aku akan menggambar sesuatu yang jelek di wajah mama, supaya Tuhan tidak akan memilih mama dan mama akan selalu bersamaku."

Seokjin tak mampu menjelaskan lebih jauh. Biarkan kepolosannya membuat Taehyung berpikir seperti itu, karena saat Seokjin berani bersumpah bahwa ia akan selalu di sisi Taehyung selama yang ia bisa, ia takut takdir mengatakan kebalikannya. Seokjin sudah pernah dikecewakan oleh harapannya sendiri, jadi jangan sampai Taehyung juga merasakannya suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

.

"Oke, ada yang bisa jelaskan padaku mengapa Jungkook mengoceh tentang Jiminie yang memakan appa-nya?!"

Namjoon berhasil menelusup ke dapur dimana Yoongi dibantu Jimin sedang menyiapkan makan malam setelah perhatian sang bocah kelinci terfokus sepenuhnya pada tayangan Pororo di tv.

Sore tadi Yoongi memintanya membawakan Bun Bun yang tertinggal di _apartment_ karena Jungkook akan tidur di rumah malam ini. Saat tiba-tiba di tengah kegiatan bermain dengan sang daddy sambil menunggu makan malam, Jungkook berceloteh mengenai hal dewasa yang di lakukan dua tersangka di dapur sana dalam versi super polos pemikiran bocah enam tahunnya. Kini, Namjoon mengambil peran sebagai introgator dadakan.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kau lebih suci, Kim Namjoon." Yoongi dan sifat tak mau disalahkannya memang sudah tidak terpisahkan. Jadi Namjoon tak akan membahas hal ini dengannya. Melirik Jimin yang sengaja menyibukan diri dengan daun bawang yang sudah terpotong rapi, nyari tertawa menyadari sikap gugup Jimin meski Yoongi dan wajahnya yang memerah terlihat lebih konyol.

"Baiklah, Park Jimin saja yang jelaskan padaku. Apa kau tidak bisa menahan diri sekalipun Kookie yang polos masih berada di sekitar kalian?"

"I.. itu.. Yoongi hyung duluan yang memulai."

"YAH PARK JIMIN!"

Teriakan Min Yoongi sudah dapat diprediksi. Untung saja tidak disertai lemparan barang-barang terdekatnya. Namun suara tawa Namjoon dan Jimin yang justru ikut bergabung benar-benar membuatnya nyaris kehilangan kesabaran. Wajah yang memanas (Yoongi yakin ia sama merahnya dengan tomat yang sedang ia cincang) membuatnya tak berani membalikkan badan dan menyerang mereka dengan pisau dapur.

"Namjoon hyung, daripada menanyakan ocehan Kookie.. Kurasa ada hal lain yang membuatmu penasaran." Jimin meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai asisten dapur. Menghampiri Namjoon dengan alis yang sengaja dinaik-turunkan. Namjoon tertawa semakin keras hingga nyaris kehilangan tumpuan pada meja makan yang sejak tadi ia sandari.

"Kau berhasil ' _kan_?"

Namjoon telah lama melatih dirinya agar lebih peka, semenjak ia melepaskan Yoongi sepenuhnya. Kini hal sekecil apapun dapat ia sadari dengan mudah. Apalagi kilauan kecil dari lingkaran cincin yang melingkar di jari manis keduanya bukanlah hal kecil. Namjoon nyaris meloloskan cengirannya saat pertama kali sadar. Namun ia tidak mau langsung memborbardir keduanya dengan pertanyaan, biar bagaimanapun juga keduanya memiliki hak privasi. Jika mereka belum siap mengatakannya, ya Namjoon hanya bisa menunggu.

Tak ada rasa sakit dan kekecewaan yang Namjoon rasakan sekarang, jauh berbeda dengan dulu saat Yoongi pertama kali bercerita tentang ia yang akhirnya kembali menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Namjoon kini murni merasakan yang namanya kebahagiaan.

"Ya. Kami akan menikah, hyung." Jimin menjawab dengan wajah dipenuhi senyum yang Namjoon yakin Yoongi disana juga melakukan itu.

"Jangan mengharapkan ucapan selamat dariku sebelum kalian benar-benar berakhir di hadapan altar."

Ada sebuah kekhawatiran yang berusaha Namjoon tenggelamkan sementara, dan sekarang memaksa muncul ke permukaan. Tapi Namjoon masih punya hati untuk tak menghancurkan moment bahagia Yoongi dengan mengingatkannya pada pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Can you believe that I did my speaking's class presentation with Kim Namjoon as the main topic?! Well, I fucking did it!

Seriously menulis Second di tengah persiapan ujian itu adalah ujian tersendiri. Doakan feel ngedownnya Seokjin-Taehyung ga kebawa sampe ke dunia nyataku T.T dan maaf, NamJin menghilang lagi hehe aku ingin menjelaskan lebih jauh dulu hubungan emosi Seokjin-Taehyung sebelum mereka bersenang-senang di chapter depan. Thanks a lot buat semua reviewnya! I love you all ^^

P.s: It's Cold dari Epik High is my faaaaaavvvvv~ Kalian wajib cari liriknya kalau ingin lebih mengerti perasaan Yoongi saat itu.


	16. Chapter 16: The new journey

.

"Joonie.."

Uh, lagi? Rasanya baru sedetik yang lalu Namjoon bisa memejamkan mata diselimuti kedamaian. Meski kali ini ia tak mendengar suara tangisan baby Kookie mereka seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, melainkan gumaman Yoongi yang terdengar tepat di telinganya, menghantarkan hembusan tak kasat mata yang membuat bulu kuduknya mendadak berdiri.

"Jungkookie sudah tertidur lagi, Yoongs, tenang saja." Ucapnya asal di ambang batas kesadaran. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan waktu tidurnya yang berharga.

"Aku tahu, tapi sekarang aku yang tidak bisa tidur."

Sialnya Namjoon lupa bahwa semenjak kehadiran Kookie di rumah mereka, status bayi justru bertambah menjadi dua. Sikap manja Min Yoongi jadi bertambah dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya yang bahkan tidak mencapai satu lipat pun.

"Jadi mau kubuatkan susu juga?"

Namjoon masih belum mampu membuka matanya secara utuh, jadi ia melewatkan wajah cemberut sang suami di jam dua pagi. "Kau pikir aku bayi?!"

Nada tinggi yang Yoongi gunakan berhasil membangunkan Namjoon secara paksa. Ia menoleh dan mendapati suaminya sudah dalam posisi duduk lengkap dengan bibir tertekuk ke bawah. Jika sudah begini, tak ada yang bisa Namjoon lakukan selain menuruti semua keinginannya. Aneh memang, saat masa kehamilannya Yoongi sama sekali jauh dari kata manja dan segala unsur keimutan lainnya, malah selalu terlihat menyeramkan di mata Namjoon. Lalu seakan balas dendam, sifat anehnya justru muncul di saat Kookie sudah dua bulan menghirup udara dunia. Saat Namjoon menceritakan hal ini pada ibunya, Hoseok, atau bahkan ibu mertuanya, jawaban mereka selalu sama. 'Apa salahnya memanjakan pasanganmu?!' ya memang tidak salah, hanya saja sifat aneh Yoongi ini muncul di saat-saat yang seperti sengaja menyiksa suaminya. Mungkin ini balasan Tuhan secara tidak langsung untuk ketidakhadiran Namjoon pada saat Yoongi benar-benar membutuhkannya di ruang operasi waktu itu.

Namjoon berusaha keras meninggalkan posisi berbaring-super- nyamannya, ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Yoongi yang masih menatap tajam sekaligus memelas. Serius, Namjoon tidak mungkin menang kalau sudah begini.

"Oke, baiklah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa tidur kembali?" Namjoon menahan nada suaranya serendah mungkin agar Yoongi tak merasakan kejengkelannya sedikitpun.

Beberapa saat tak ada jawaban, Yoongi terlihat sedang memilah-milih dalam otaknya hal apa yang sedang paling ia inginkan. Namjoon diam-diam mempersiapkan diri untuk hasil terburuk sekalipun.

"Temani aku menonton film."

Di jam dua pagi? Baiklah sepertinya Namjoon mendapatkan yang terburuk itu. "Tidak bisa besok?" Sahutnya, mencoba persentase terkecil dari keberuntungannya.

"Besok aku sudah menyetujui tawaran kencan dari laki-laki tampan bernama Kim Jungkook, persetujuan itu berlaku sepanjang hari selama puluhan tahun ke depan."

Kombinasi wajah datar dan kalimat minim emosi dari Yoongi menggelitik Namjoon untuk tertawa. Pikirannya jadi meliar ke masa depan saat nanti sang baby Kookie akan meminta pendapat mereka soal cara mengajak kencan seseorang yang ia suka. Meski tentu saja hal itu tidak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat, mengingat baru dua bulan ini sang bayi mungil menghirup udara dunia. Dan ketika hari itu datang, mungkin Namjoon akan sangat bangga menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang ayah.

"Ya!" Sebuah seruan beserta tepukan keras di bahu Namjoon dari Yoongi yang semakin kesal karena merasa ditertawakan. Padahal tadi ia sama sekali tidak berniat melucu. "Mau menemaniku atau tidak?!"

Namjoon berhasil menghentikan tawanya, mendaratkan tangan di kepala yang lebih tua guna mengusak lembut helaian hitam disana. Yoongi pernah bilang ia ingin merubah warna rambutnya setelah melahirkan, tapi sepertinya belum punya waktu untuk hal itu.

"Film apa yang akan kita tonton?"

"8 Mile!"

Namjoon lupa kapan terakhir kali menikmati sebuah senyum dari Yoongi. Ia tahu sejak awal terlalu banyak kesamaan dalam dirinya dan Yoongi. Ya, terlalu banyak hingga mampu membangun jembatan pemisah di antara mereka. Malam ini, Namjoon berniat menggunakan jembatan itu untuk sekedar memberi pelukan hangat pada Yoongi dan membisikan kata terimakasih yang semakin jarang mereka ucapkan pada satu sama lain.

"Seingatku ini akan jadi kesepuluh kalinya kita menonton 8 Mile." Ya, lima kali dari keingingan Namjoon, dan yang lima kalinya lagi adalah keinginan Yoongi. Mereka sepakat 8 Mile merupakan film terbaik sepanjang masa.

"Ck, bahkan saat Jungkook dewasa pun kita akan tetap menontonnya kan, Namjoon?!" Lengkap dengan seringai mematikan ala Min Yoongi dan segala kebenarannya. Diam-diam bahkan Yoongi tahu, Namjoon sering menggumamkan lirik _Beautiful_ dari Eminem untuk meninabobokan sang baby Kookie. Konyol sekali memang, tapi Yoongi tak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat tanpa sengaja mengetahui fakta itu.

"Yeah, _because it's fucking_ Eminem!" Sekarang Namjoon juga tersenyum lebar, melupakan sepenuhnya rasa kantuk tadi.

"Dilarang mengumpat di rumahku, Kim Namjoon." Yoongi mengingatkan peraturan baru mereka semenjak kehadiran Jungkook, meski tawanya sempat lolos juga. "Ayo! Kubuatkan _popcorn_ sebagai teman menonton."

Malam itu Namjoon lagi-lagi memprotes cara Yoongi memuji ketampanan laki-laki lain, walaupun itu seorang Eminem sekalipun.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS' Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin | Min Yoongi | Jeon Jungkook | Jung Hoseok | Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The best journey always takes us home -Unknown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Waktu bergulir cepat mencapai akhir minggu. Semenjak hari senin Jungkook tetap bersama Yoongi di rumah. Namjoon tak mempermasalahkannya sebab ia juga harus pulang larut beberapa hari ini karena tumpukan pekerjaan yang ia tinggalkan selama di rumah sakit. Karena hal itu juga ia dan Seokjin hanya sempat berbalas pesan, sekedar menanyakan kabar masing-masing dan berdiskusi singkat soal rencana mereka. Keduanya sepakat untuk menggeser sedikit konsep dari kencan mereka, nyatanya Jungkook dan Taehyung akan ikut serta. Sama-sama merasa butuh waktu lebih dengan para bocah itu menjadi alasan keputusan mereka. Setelah Seokjin mendapat izin dari dokter dan psikiater yang menangani Taehyung, rencana liburan mereka semakin meyakinkan.

"Dad! Daddy! Ayo banguuuuunnnnn~"

Bagi seorang Kim Namjoon tak pernah ada kicauan burung yang menciptakan suasana pagi damai ala novel-novel roman bacaannya. Digantikan pekikan dan teriakan khas yang mungkin matahari pun akan langsung terbangun saat mendengarnya. Matanya terbuka paksa, berhasil menangkap angka yang ditunjukan jam digital di atas meja nakas sana. Pukul enam pagi. Baiklah, memang sepertinya ini waktunya bangun.

Jungkook masih mengenakan satu set piyama Ryan (versi ukuran kecilnya milik Namjoon) kini menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya yang sedang menduduki perut sang daddy. Memberi siksaan manis pada Namjoon yang tentu tidak memiliki kuasa sama sekali untuk memarahinya.

"Okay, baby. Daddy sudah bangun." Kalimat pertamanya di pagi hari di sambut pekikan 'yeaaaayyyy' menyusul suara tawa yang membuat gemas. Namjoon tentu saja ikut tertawa, menikmati moment paginya bersama sang bocah kelinci setelah kembali di tenggelamkan pekerjaan. "Hey, apa yang membuatmu semangat sekali pagi ini?"

"Taetae hyung! Dan pantai! Dan Dokter Kim!" Jungkook sungguhan meneriakan semua katanya barusan hingga Namjoon khawatir tenggorokannya akan sakit. Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak memberi teguran, biarkan saja rasa antusias mengaliri darah sang bocah pagi ini.

.

"Appaaaaaaaa"

Satu pekikan lain dari Jungkook, meski dengan kata berbeda karena objeknya kali ini bukan lagi Namjoon. Yoongi yang terlihat begitu fokus pada apa yang sedang ia kerjakan di dapur sana sampai nyaris menjatuhkan toples garam di tangannya. Lalu saat berbalik Jungkook sudah berlari ke arahnya setelah Namjoon menurunkannya dari gendongan. Tak lama pelukan erat mengelilingi Yoongi dengan sang bocah sebagai pelaku.

"Kookie-ya, selamat pagi~" Yoongi sudah bersiap dalam posisi berlutut untuk menangkap tubuh mungil yang menghampirinya. Memastikan seluruh bagian wajah Jungkook mendapat ciuman selamat pagi darinya. Diiringi suara tawa keduanya, udara pagi mereka semakin menghangat. "Sikat gigimu terlebih dahulu lalu kita sarapan, oke?"

"Oke, appa!" Satu kecupan yang juga penuh semangat di berikan sebagai balasan pada sang Appa. Semua tentang Jungkook pagi ini selalu dipenuhi semangat dan keantusiasan berlebih.

Namjoon sama sekali tidak menduga kedatangan Yoongi, jadi ia butuh waktu tersendiri untuk rasa terkejutnya. Sampai waktu yang ia butuhkan teralih oleh tarikan tangan Jungkook pada ujung piyamanya. Memaksa daddy-nya ikut menyikat gigi sekarang juga, karena ia lapar dan tidak sabar memakan sarapan buatan appa. Satu orang lagi disana yang berperan sebagai penonton sama sekali tidak membantu dengan _wink_ jenaka yang ia berikan pada Namjoon, lalu tertawa kecil sebelum sibuk kembali mengaduk-aduk isi wajan.

Banyak hal yang telah Namjoon ceritakan, walaupun hanya dalam pesan singkat ataupun sambungan telepon tengah malam. Dari sana Yoongi tahu banyak hal tentang Kim Seokjin dan Taetae (terimakasih pada Jungkook yang membuatnya jadi ikut memanggil begitu) yang sekarang berada dalam tanggungjawab penuh sang dokter. Juga kisah mereka. Jimin sampai harus mengintrogasinya saat pagi hari melihat matanya yang bengkak karena menangis semalaman. Yoongi pikir selama ini hidupnya lah yang paling menyedihkan bersama segala kerumitan yang ada. Tapi Seokjin dan Taehyung berhasil menyadarkan Yoongi bahwa hidup memang harus disyukuri, sebab kita tidak pernah tahu seburuk apa orang lain di luar sana menjalankannya.

Serbuan suara langkah kaki mengembalikan Yoongi dari lamunan. Pertanda dua orang yang tadi menghilang kini kembali hadir di dekatnya. Lalu tawa dan pekikan Jungkook menyusul memenuhi dapur dimana Yoongi sedang meletakkan piring-piring berisi hasil masakan paginya.

"Appa!" Si kecil menarik-narik ujung kaos appa-nya untuk mendapat perhatian yang ia inginkan.

Yoongi menunduk, menemukan cengiran si bocah kelinci yang jadi pesaing utama matahari pagi dalam hal kehangatan. Pekikan gemas tak bisa ia tahan sambil mengangkat Jungkook ke dalam dekapannya. Memastikan seluruh bagian wajah sang anak mendapat kecupan darinya, membuat tubuh mungil itu bergeliat kegelian dilengkapi tawanya yang khas. Yoongi selalu terlihat begitu menikmati awal hari yang seperti ini. Saat Jungkook berada dalam dekapannya dan tertawa bersamanya.

Dan Kim Namjoon benar-benar akan bertransformasi menjadi monster terkejam di muka bumi jika memiliki sedetik saja terlintas pemikiran untuk memisahkan mereka berdua di otaknya.

"Jimin?" Satu kata bernada pertanyaan yang ambigu.

Memaksa Yoongi mengoperasikan pikirannya lebih keras di pagi hari. Beberapa saat menatap yang lebih muda, yang justru sedang asik menyeruput kopi buatan sang tamu dadakan. Tawa Jungkook sudah berangsur reda seiring berhentinya gerakan tangan Yoongi di daerah perutnya. Baru saat fokus pandangan Namjoon kembali padanya, Yoongi berhasil menangkap maksud pertanyaan barusan.

"Ah, Jimin.. Mengajar di kelas pagi dadakannya."

"Wow, bekerja di hari minggu? Terdengar bukan tipemu sekali, hyung."

Dengan begitu kejengkelan Yoongi mendadak datang lagi. Namjoon dapat melihat jelas dari bola matanya yang berputar dan decakan yang lolos. Mungkin mereka sama-sama tipe penggila kerja, namun Yoongi adalah penjunjung tinggi waktu keluarga saat akhir minggu. Hal itu sudah menjadi sumpahnya sejak dulu bahkan jauh sebelum Namjoon mengenalnya. Sebab Yoongi pernah merasakan secara langsung bagaimana perasaan seorang anak yang menikmati akhir minggu tanpa kehangatan keluarga, dan sama sekali tak ingin anaknya nanti merasakan apa yang pernah ia rasakan.

Prinsip hidup Yoongi yang satu ini juga selalu menjadi salah satu akar pertengkaran mereka saat masih saling terikat. Si brengsek Namjoon yang dulu, mana mau peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Lalu apa Namjoon yang sekarang sudah berubah? Katakan saja ia masih terus mencoba.

"Akan kuberi pelajaran saat dia pulang nanti." Jawabnya, berbisik. Takut Jungkook di gendongannya menyadari sedikit amarah dalam nada suaranya.

"Baiklah, aku siap membantumu mengajarinya."

Yoongi tertawa cukup keras hingga tubuh mungil bocah kelinci mereka ikut berguncang-guncang, lalu tak lama ia ikut tertawa lagi, meski kali ini Namjoon yakin ia tak mengerti apa yang ia tertawakan. Aish, imut sekali. Namjoon jadi merasa tak butuh sarapan karena asupan pemandangan manis dari keduanya sudah cukup menjadi energinya untuk menjalani hari. Diam-diam juga ia meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja makan, membuka aplikasi kamera, dan mengabadikan momen di hadapannya dengan satu dua jepretan foto. Mendengar suara shutter kamera, wajah Yoongi mendadak datar, merasa kecolongan. Baru saja ingin protes saat Jungkook merengek 'appa, lapar~' dengan nada super imut andalannya.

"Oke, Kookie duduk bersama daddy disana. Appa akan menyiapkan makanannya untuk Kookie."

"Yeay! Terimakasih, appa~" Jungkook kembali mendarat di lantai dan berlari kecil menuju daddy-nya yang sudah duduk manis di kursi meja makan. Merentangkan kedua tangannya, tanpa bicara dan hanya mengandalkan tatapan mata memelas yang berarti ia butuh bantuan daddy untuk duduk di kursi.

Namjoon meninggalkan ponselnya sejenak, telah belajar menjadikan Jungkook prioritas utama di atas segalanya. Ia mengangkat tubuh kecil itu untuk didudukan di atas pangkuannya. "Kookie-ya, ayo kita kirimkan foto ini pada Jiminie." Jungkook mengangguk-angguk antusias setelah melihat foto yang Namjoon tunjukan.

"Kookie juga akan menunjukkannya pada Taetae hyung nanti, boleh 'kan, daddy?"

"Mmm! Kookie boleh menunjukkan pada semua orang."

Lalu Jungkook bersorak lagi untuk yang kesekian kali. Sementara Namjoon dengan cepat mengetik pesan singkat pada Jimin yang berisi ' _Hanya ingin berbagi keindahan di pagi hari. Selamat menyesal karena lebih memilih pekerjaanmu, Park Jiminie~_ ' dan tak lupa menyertakan foto dimana Yoongi dan Jungkook tertawa dengan cara yang sama. Ia sangat berharap Jimin tak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan dulu pada Yoongi.

"Eum permisi, aku yang juga ada dalam foto itu belum memberi persetujuan apapun untuk menyebarluaskannya."

Selanjutnya tak ada balasan, Yoongi ditinggalkan begitu saja sementara mereka seolah memasuki dunianya sendiri. Jungkook masih berada dalam pangkuan Namjoon mengoceh tentang mimpinya semalam. Sesuatu yang Yoongi sukai dari cara Namjoon berinteraksi dengan sang anak adalah keseriusannya, mereka lebih seperti dua orang dewasa yang membicarakan perkembangan bisnis negara di pagi hari dibanding sepasang ayah anak dan pembahasannya mengenai alien hijau bermata bulat.

"Ck, berhenti mengobrol dan habiskan makanan kalian."

Menanggapi teguran barusan, keduanya kompak menoleh dan menyusul cengiran jenaka yang membuat Yoongi mati-matian untuk tidak ikut tersenyum. Berusaha mempertahankan ketegasan yang sudah ia bangun lewat kalimat tadi, " _Yes_ , _sir_." Sahutan mereka diiringi kekehan kecil dari si bocah kelinci.

Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan pagi mereka dengan menyantap menu sarapan yang Yoongi buat, nasi goreng kimchi kesukaan Namjoon. Sedikit bernostalgia sebagai sebuah keluarga utuh dimana suasana pagi ini terasa sangat familiar hingga Yoongi bisa saja menangis karena rasa haru yang tiba-tiba berdesakkan di dadanya. Tapi maaf, ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu sebab sudah dapat dipastikan Namjoon akan meledeknya habis-habisan.

"Jadi, untuk apa semua ini?" Namjoon memulai lagi, merasa harus mempertanyakan tumpukan kotak-kotak bekal warna-warni di sudut meja sana yang berisi makanan-makanan ringan buatan Yoongi. Sementara ia masih berusaha fokus menyantap sarapan dan sesekali membantu Jungkook memotong-motong _chicken nugget_ di piringnya.

Berhenti mengunyah, Yoongi meneguk air putihnya beberapa kali. Sembari memikirkan jawaban seperti apa yang akan diberikan karena ia sendiri juga tidak begitu mengerti alasannya. "Memastikan kencanmu berjalan lancar." Terdengar asal-asalan memang, tapi bagi Yoongi itu yang paling masuk akal.

Entah mengapa ia tak berani melihat reaksi Namjoon. Terlalu malas menghadapi sarkasme-sarkasme yang sudah dapat ia prediksi. "Umm.. _thanks_." Tapi justru balasan dari Namjoon berada jauh di luar prediksi. Yoongi melirik ke arahnya yang sudah kembali melanjutkan sarapannya. Ada senyum disana, murni dari segala bentuk sarkasme apapun.

"Sebagai balasannya, aku ingin status resmi saat kalian pulang nanti."

Namjoon selalu tahu, jika ada orang yang paling mengharapkan kebahagiaan untuknya, itu adalah Yoongi. Begitupun sebaliknya, ia juga orang yang rela melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan Yoongi, mengingat sekejam apa dirinya di masa lalu mempermainkan hal itu. Lalu jika Seokjin adalah bentuk kebahagiaan yang ia dan Yoongi harapkan, Namjoon siap berjuang mati-matian agar dapat meraihnya.

"Setelah itu, aku akan memberitahu jawabanku."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Namjoon menyadari ke arah mana ucapan Yoongi barusan. Ia merasa berdosa sekali sempat mengira Yoongi tak pernah berniat memberi jawaban, saat yang sebenarnya adalah ia memikirkan hal itu sepanjang waktu. Tapi jika Yoongi menolak menjawab sekalipun, Namjoon tak punya hak sama sekali untuk memaksa, begitupun juga dengan jawaban yang akan ia terima nanti. Ia tak akan ikut campur tentang apa yang akan Yoongi putuskan. Meski nantinya jawaban yang ia dengar mengharuskannya merelakan nyawanya yang bernama Kim Jungkook.

.

.

.

Tak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya di awal November, matahari cukup bersemangat terbit pagi ini. Namjoon selesai memarkirkan mobil di depan rumah Seokjin. Niat awalnya untuk turun sekedar mengetuk pintu seketika batal saat ia menoleh ke kursi belakang dan menemukan Jungkook yang terlelap nyaman dalam tidur. Di ulang tahunnya yang keenam kemarin, mereka memutuskan bahwa tak apa bagi Jungkook untuk tidak lagi menggunakan _car seat baby_ -nya karena tinggi dan besar tubuhnya sudah mampu mencapai sabuk pengaman biasa. Saat-saat seperti itu Namjoon akan membanggakan diri soal gen tingginya yang menurun pada sang bocah. Tapi situasi sekarang dimana Jungkook mampu tertidur pulas hanya dalam waktu setengah jam perjalanan saja, Namjoon akan melimpahkannya pada sifat utama Min Yoongi. Walaupun harus ia akui hal itu merupakan kebiasaan imut keduanya.

Keputusan akhir yang ia ambil adalah mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Seokjin bahwa ia dan Jungkook sudah berada di depan, beserta alasan mengapa ia tidak bisa turun, sebab ia khawatir Jungkook yang sewaktu-waktu akan terbangun malah menangis saat tak mendapati siapapun di sampingnya. Balasan yang datang dari Seokjin tak sampai satu menit. _'Aw, Kookie's cute! Oke, aku dan Taetae akan segera kesana.'_ Dalam bentuk apapun eksistensi seorang Kim Seokjin, selalu menjadi mantra penghadir senyum bagi Namjoon.

Pantai Gyeongpo di daerah Gangneung menjadi tujuan mereka pagi ini. Lokasinya memang cukup jauh, tiga jam perjalanan dari Seoul. Juga musim gugur yang kurang tepat untuk mengunjungi pantai membuat pilihan mereka terdengar bodoh. Tapi Seokjin bilang Taehyung menyukai pantai, sering menanyakan kapan ia bisa mengunjunginya setiap kali melihat tayangan tv atau mendengarnya dari salah satu buku yang Seokjin bacakan. Sementara Jungkook juga sama, Namjoon terpesona menatap deretan foto kebahagiaan sang bocah saat berlibur bersama Yoongi ke Pulau Jeju setahun lalu. Jadi tidak mengherankan saat tadi Yoongi ikutan antusias, bahkan dia memilihkan pakaian yang harus dikenakan Namjoon dan Jungkook. Keduanya jadi kompak mengenakan kemeja denim kasual yang lengannya digulung sampai siku, dilapisi kaos abu-abu polos untuk Namjoon dan yang bertulisan Gucci untuk Jungkook, celana jeans putih, dan sepasang _Converse_ biru sebagai alas kaki. Tentu tak lupa segala macam nasihat baik itu larangan ataupun saran agar mereka dapat lebih bersenang-senang. Dengan itu semua Namjoon dapat menarik kesimpulan kalau sebenarnya Yoongi punya keinginan kuat untuk ikut serta dalam perjalanan yang ia sendiri menyebutnya 'kencan'.

Sibuk melamun sambil bersusah payah merapikan beberapa rambut Jungkook yang mencuat berantakan karena posisi tidurnya di kursi belakang sana, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, satu pesan masuk dan Namjoon punya firasat kuat itu balasan Park Jimin atas ledekannya tadi pagi.

 _'Indah sekali ^^ dan selamat juga, hyung, kau berhasil membuatku menyesal seumur hidup :( aku janji ini yang terakhir kali!'_

 _'Saran dariku: minta maaf pada Yoongi dan ajak ia menonton film atau hal lainnya.'_

 _'Pada dasarnya kau memintaku mengajaknya pergi kencan.'_

 _'woah woah peka sekali ^^ '_

Bersamaan dengan pesan terakhir yang ia kirim pada Jimin, jendela kaca mobilnya diketuk dua kali. Kim Seokjin disana dengan ciri khas andalan senyum manis namun mematikan, mengajak siapapun untuk balas tersenyum secara suka rela. Termasuk Namjoon, yang sejak awal pertemuan diam-diam mendaftar sebagai pemuja senyum Kim Seokjin. Menjadi anggota kesekian dari entah berapa banyak angka anggota yang sudah terdaftar. Setelah selesai ber-fanboy ria dalam deretan detik yang lewat, ia pun membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana, tetap membiarkan pintu terbuka. Berhadapan langsung dengan sang dewa senyum. Ah, serius, Namjoon ingin sekali menginstal ulang isi otaknya yang semakin parah memproduksi kata-kata penuh rayuan.

"Hai." Sapanya, masih bersama lengkungan senyum yang membuat gempa bumi dadakan di jantung Namjoon.

"Hai juga. Kau terlihat.. bersinar?"

Jangan salahkan Namjoon yang hanya ingin mengemukakan pendapatnya secara terbuka. Itu salah satu hak asasi manusia kan? Meski setelahnya ia sadar bahwa.. ck, ia terlihat seperti seorang penggombal sungguhan. Sang dokter, yang 'bersinar', mulai menaikan level rasa manis di udara dengan tawa kecilnya yang kadang suaranya mengingatkan Namjoon saat Jungkook menggosokan sikunya pada kaca jendela yang berembun karena salju. Hey, itu _cute_!

"Benarkah? Padahal aku tidak pernah berniat membuat matahari cemburu."

Nyatanya Namjoon ingin mengucapkan bela sungkawa terhadap matahari di atas sana yang sedang merasa tersaingi. Seokjin tak mengenakan pakaian penuh kilau berbalut emas dua puluh empat karat ataupun butiran swarowski langka. Hanya sebatas kaos putih polos dengan ujungnya di masukkan pada celana jeans berwarna navi yang ia kenakan, di tambah sneakers putih dan ransel hitam sebagai penyempurna tambahan. Namjoon benar-benar tak habis pikir tentang bagaimana perpaduan Kim Seokjin dan warna putih adalah lambang kesempurnaan. Mungkin profesinya sebagai dokter menjadi salah satu faktor pembentuk hal itu.

"Hey, kau melamun." Sebenarnya bukan hanya melamun, tapi juga cara Namjoon menatapnya yang tanpa berkedip. Ini masih terlalu pagi bagi Seokjin untuk mendapatkan limpahan pujian manis dari pria tampan di hadapannya.

"Uh huh, maaf. Jadi.. sudah siap?" Kegugupannya di tandai dengan gerakan mengusap leher beberapa kali. Namjoon berusaha menatap apapun di sekitarnya selain Kim Seokjin. Dan itu hal yang sulit.

Seokjin mengangguk beberapa kali, belum melupakan senyumnya. "Hampir. Taehyungie masih sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya dan menolak bantuanku." Ia berdecak seolah kesal. Tapi yang Namjoon tahu Seokjin tidak akan pernah dibuat kesal oleh tingkah laku para bocah, apalagi Taehyung.

" _Well_ , kebalikannya, Kookie justru selalu memintaku atau Yoongi, siapapun, untuk mengikatkan tali sepatunya."

"Nikmati hal itu, Namjoonie. Sebelum ia semakin dewasa dan merasa bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri."

Aura Seokjin semakin menurun, Namjoon menyadari itu sebagai sebuah kekhawatiran. "Taehyungie masih sangat membutuhkanmu, hyung, tenang saja."

Lalu lewat tawa lain yang disuarakan Seokjin, kekhawatiran Namjoon tampak tak beralasan. "Ya, aku tahu itu. Hanya sepertinya tidak lagi dalam hal mengikat tali sepatu." Seokjin yang mampu berpikir positif begini mengingatkan Namjoon pada masa-masa awal pertemuan mereka. Walaupun setelahnya ia juga diperlihatkan bagaimana keputusasaan mencekik kehidupan sang dokter, tapi yang terpenting Seokjin terlihat sudah berhasil melepaskan rasa mencekik itu meski Namjoon tak ada di sisinya untuk melihat serumit apa proses yang ia lalui agar bisa sampai di tahap sekarang, dimana ia dapat tersenyum tanpa paksaan saat membahas hal yang kadar menyedihkannya cukup tinggi.

"Mama, aku sudah.. woah Paman Kim!"

Kehadiran Taehyung beserta teriakan hebohnya yang khas membelah percakapan mereka. Namjoon refleks menekuk lututnya dan membuka lebar tangannya agar dapat menyambut kedatangan Taehyung dengan pelukan hangat. Sementara Seokjin menggeser sedikit posisi berdirinya yang tepat di hadapan Namjoon, tak ingin menjadi penghalang bocah yang tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

Sementara Taehyung menikmati pelukan selamat pagi dari Namjoon, satu lagi derap langkah kaki menghampiri mereka. "Yah! Kim Taehyungie, kau melupakan ranselmu." Seorang wanita paruh baya mengenakan dress santai dan rambut tergulung rapi terlihat sedang mempercepat langkahnya dengan membawa ransel hitam berukuran sedang. Semakin dekat jarak yang ia buat, Seokjin mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok lain yang masih dalam posisi berlutut, sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Taehyung yang pilih berbalik badan menanggapi suara yang memanggilnya. Namjoon sangat jelas terlihat bingung, sampai seolah bisa terdengar suara mesin-mesin dalam otaknya yang sedang bekerja keras mengumpulkan ingatan. Kemudian ingatan-ingatan yang berhasil terkumpul kini menciptakan ekspresi terkejut dan heran yang cukup lucu untuk dijadikan pemandangan pagi ini.

"Oh, Anda dokter.."

"Selamat pagi, tuan pasien yang populer."

Ck. Bahkan Seokjin saja masih belum bisa terbiasa dengan cara ibunya menggoda situasi. Jadi semua yang dikatakan Jaehwan waktu itu memang benar, tentang kepopuleran Namjoon serta ibunya yang terlihat pernah mengobrol akrab.

"Ah, selamat pagi." Namjoon kesulitan mencari kata apa lagi yang ingin ia suarakan, rasa bersalah perlahan menghampiri Seokjin karena membiarkan Namjoon kebingungan begitu.

"Namjoon, ini ibuku. Dan ma, ini Namjoon yang sering aku ceritakan."

Dokter Kim Senior tertawa kecil dengan cara yang mengingatkan Namjoon pada Kim Seokjin. "Ya ya, kami sudah pernah bertemu. Benarkan, Namjoon-ssi?"

Mendapat pertanyaan, Namjoon gelagapan lagi. "A.. ah, benar. Anda yang membantu saya saat itu. Terimakasih banyak."

"Bantuan apa?" Tatapan curiga Seokjin tujukan pada keduanya, terutama pada sang ibu yang tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. Sebelum ini, ibunya tak pernah berkata apapun tentang pertemuannya dan Namjoon meski Seokjin sudah menceritakan banyak hal soal laki-laki yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai menggertak habis dinding pertahanan yang ia bangun.

"Mendapatkan alamatmu. Ibumu menyelamatkanku dari kegilaan saat kau pergi begitu saja tanpa kabar."

"Aku sedang mengambil jatah cutiku, Namjoon, bukan 'pergi begitu saja tanpa kabar'." Tidak ada nada kesal disana, malah Seokjin dibuat kesulitan menahan tawa. Namjoon dan kalimat protesnya memiliki sisi romantis tersendiri bagi Seokjin. "Salahmu sendiri, lambat bergerak. Aku sedikit sakit hati saat kau belum juga meminta nomor ponselku saat di rumah sakit."

Merasa harus membela diri dari tuduhan manis Kim Seokjin, ia akhirnya berdiri, baru sadar akan posisi berlututnya saat pegal mulai terasa. "Hey! Aku sedang sakit saat itu." Hanya itu pembelaan terbaiknya, diam-diam juga ia merasa bodoh sekali dulu tak langsung menanyakan nomor ponsel sang dokter setelah banyak kejadian mereka lalui telah mempertipis dinding privasi antara dua orang yang baru beberapa hari saling kenal.

"Benarkah? Bukan karena saat itu selalu ada Yoongi disana?"

Ah, sepertinya yang satu ini sudah sedikit melewati batas. Argumen mereka yang sebelumnya jauh dari kata serius kini mendadak sekaku potongan besi. Angin musim gugur juga semakin kejam melewati mereka hingga menggugurkan dedaunan coklat yang tersisa di pohon sekitar. Klasik. Dunia bagai menyisakan mereka berdua yang saling tatap dan berusaha menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

Namjoon memaki-maki habis dirinya dalam hati. Fakta dimana ia tidak bisa membantah pertanyaan, atau lebih terdengar seperti sindiran baginya, sangat amat mengesalkan. Ia di hadapkan pada sesuatu yang di anggap salah, tapi tak punya kemampuan apapun untuk memperbaikinya menjadi hal yang benar. Merasa tidak berguna adalah yang paling ia benci, di tambah itu secara otomatis menjadikannya seorang pencundang. Tangannya terkepal kuat, Namjoon tidak tahu apa setelah ini masih bisa menatap Seokjin dengan cara yang sama setelah sebuah kenyataan yang sempat Namjoon hindari terkuak spontan. Dan kehadiran ibu Seokjin disana sama sekali tak membantu situasi.

"Aigoo, sudah sudah. Cepat berangkat jika tidak ingin terjebak macet. Bahkan Taehyungie sudah masuk mobil duluan." Dunia mereka kembali berjalan normal berkat ocehan sang dokter senior. Seokjin terlebih dahulu memutus pertemuan sorot mata mereka. Tidak sadar bahwa sejak tadi ia menatap Namjoon tepat di bola mati, mencari jawaban yang ia mengerti tidak bisa di dapatkan sekarang. "Seokjin, semua obat Taehyung ada di dalam kantung bergambar jerapah. Walaupun mama yakin Taehyung akan baik-baik saja, tapi Jaehwan tetap menyiapkan tabung oksigen sebagai solusi jika ia mengalami serangan panik lagi."

Tersenyum adalah hal yang harus Seokjin lakukan saat ini, ia tahu Taehyungnya spesial, jadi ia tidak akan memprotes kekhawatiran berlebihan ibu dan sahabatnya. Lagipula, ini perjalanan jauh pertama Taehyung selama masa penyembuhannya, berjaga-jaga akan segala kemungkinan terburuk tidak ada salahnya.

Seokjin sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih ransel milik Taehyung dari ibunya, saat sebuah tangan lain mendahuluinya, "Saya akan menjaga mereka, Dokter Kim. Taehyung dan Seokjin akan baik-baik saja."

Semua hal dalam hidup Seokjin selalu memberi rasa takut dan khawatir berkepanjangan pada orangtuanya, apalagi semenjak kepulangannya dari Amerika dengan luka fisik maupun psikologis yang mengenaskan. Tapi kedua perasaan itu bisa sedikit ia singkirkan sekarang, seiring genggaman menyakinkan laki-laki tinggi yang baru secara resmi ia kenal hari ini. Ia mengangguk beberapa kali, menyerahkan ransel milik Taehyung seolah mewakili tanggungjawab lain yang ingin ia berikan pada Namjoon. "Terimakasih banyak."

Di sisi lain, Seokjin seperti baru melihat lagi ibunya bebas menghirup udara tanpa rasa sakit.

.

.

.

Taehyung sama sekali tidak merasa pegal karena posisinya yang tidak berubah sejak sepuluh menit lalu.

Dia yang tidak mengerti pembicaraan orang-orang dewasa tadi pilih memasuki mobil yang pintunya sudah terbuka. Ia perlahan merangkak naik memasuki pintu kemudi utama, lalu bersorak kecil saat berhasil duduk sempurna di dalamnya. Beberapa kali mama mengajaknya berkeliling dengan mobil dan Taehyung selalu menyukainya. Suasana ramai jalanan, pepohonan yang bergerak cepat melewati mereka, sampai suara mama yang menyanyikan lagu-lagu permintaan Taehyung. Kesimpulannya, Taehyung suka mobil. Dulu appa selalu pergi sendirian dan meninggalkan Taehyung di rumah, mengatakan bahwa mengajak Taehyung akan sangat merepotkan.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, berusaha mengusir bayangan-bayangan yang datang menyerbu. Mama bilang sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua, tidak ada appa yang menyeramkan. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Taehyung jadi berharap mereka berempat, di tambah Kookie dan Paman Kim. Omong-omong tentang Kookie, ia mendengar dengkuran halus yang mirip saat mama tertidur di tengah-tengah cerita dari buku sedang ia bacakan. Taehyung merubah posisi duduknya, sedikit memutar badan guna mencari sumber suara yang di dengar.

Selanjutnya ia menggumamkan ' _woah_ ' dengan nada takjub dan mata yang membulat sempurna. Jika mama melihat reaksinya sekarang pasti ia akan menganggap Taehyung berhasil menemukan alien sungguhan. Tapi enak saja, Kookie itu kelinci lucu, bukan alien hijau yang berniat menguasai bumi. Jadi Taehyung merangkak lagi. Menuruni kursi dimana mama biasanya mengendalikan jalannya mobil, lalu ia harus sedikit menahan nafas agar perutnya menjadi rata sementara supaya ia bisa melewati celah sempit di antar dua kursi depan. Tujuannya adalah kursi belakang sana, dimana Kookie si kelinci favoritnya tengah tertidur. Keberhasilannya yang kedua tidak Taehyung rayakan dengan sorakan, takut akan menganggu Kookie yang tampak nyaman sekali dalam tidurnya. Kepalanya jatuh ke arah kanan, bersandar pada pintu mobil. Taehyung mulai menyamankan diri juga, ia melepas sepatu yang tadi susah payah ia ikat talinya, pada dasarnya ia memang tidak suka pakai sepatu, tapi mama bilang itu akan membuatnya terlihat lebih keren, jadi Taehyung menurut saja.

Kemudian ia mengangkat kedua kakinya, melipatnya seperti cara para kura-kura ninja duduk saat sedang berpikir, dan menghadap pada Kookie yang tertidur. "Hallo, Kookie. Hyung akan bermain denganmu seharian penuh." Ia membisikan setiap katanya, kali ini meniru cara mama setiap kali Taehyung menangis atau berada di ambang rasa kantuk.

Ia tetap pada posisinya yang seperti itu saat Namjoon dan Seokjin membuka pintu mobil.

"Taehyungie, mengapa sepatunya di lepas lagi?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Terimakasih buat semua dukungan yang kalian berikan lewat kotak review kemarin. It helps me a lot, really. Walaupun beberapa dari kalian ada yang salah mengartikannya, bukan salah satu review dari kalian yang membuatku merasa down, tapi karena masalah-masalah di real life-ku. Sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan satu pun review yang menyakitkan, semuanya sangat memotivasi dan membantuku untuk bisa menulis lebih baik lagi. Justru aku yang harus meminta maaf karena keterlambatan di setiap chapter berikutnya. Maaf ya..

I talk with the profesional one, listen a lot to new musics, and Bangtan wins at BBMA. Those make me feel better. At least, I'm in progress to get back my reason to life ^^

P.s: buat yang penasaran outfit NamKook, Seokjin, dan Taehyung. Bisa liat link di bio ya.


	17. Chapter 17: Unexpected situation

_. (Flashback is the continuation from chapter 14)_.

"Jika seperti ini.. bukankah perpisahan akan terdengar lebih baik, Joon-ah?"

Dunia Namjoon berhenti berputar, enggan menemukan kembali ritme rotasinya saat kata-kata itu meluncur lancar dari bibir Yoongi. Ia tak mampu mengangkat kepalanya karena campuran rasa bersalah dan malu membuatnya ingin muntah. Ia mengenal Yoongi selama ini sebagai si keras kepala nomor satu, yang tidak akan pernah mundur setelah menetapkan keputusan. Lalu saat si keras kepala nomor satu akhirnya menyerah, artinya Namjoon telah bertransformasi menjadi monster terjahat di muka bumi.

"Apa menurutmu begitu?" Dengan keberanian yang sedikit tersisa, ia bertanya. Masih bertingkah layaknya seorang psikopat pengecut yang menolak melakukan kontak mata dengan korbannya.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Yoongi, sebelum ucapan lirihnya kembali terdengar. "Ini bukan lagi tentang dirimu yang tidak bisa dihubungi saat Jungkook demam tinggi. Tapi tentang empat tahun yang kita jalani, dimana akhir-akhir ini aku merasa arah kita semakin berlawanan." Sebuah pernyataan yang menegaskan kegagalan Namjoon secara absolut. Namjoon sendiri tidak punya dasar apapun untuk berargumentasi.

Ia tahu, ia telah gagal. Dirinya terlalu naif berpikir bahwa cinta sudah lebih dari cukup menyokong sebuah pernikahan. Padahal tanpa ada pengertian dan kepercayaan dari keduanya, tak akan ada yang berjalan sempurna. Namjoon yakin ribuan persen Yoongi telah berusaha memberikan dua hal itu untuk bertahan empat tahun ini dan tidak bisa ia kembalikan walau satu persen pun. Namjoon mencintai Yoongi merupakan konsep yang mutlak, hanya saja caranya menginterpretasikan perasaannya yang terlalu bodoh. Ia pikir Yoongi akan mengerti semua kesalahannya seperti saat mereka masih berstatus kekasih atau apalah itu namanya. Nyatanya pernikahan lebih kompleks dari teori manapun yang dikemukakan para ilmuan. Suatu konsep yang tidak hanya membutuhkan logika, namun juga perasaan dituntut berjalan beriringan dengan kelogisan.

Biar bagaimanapun Namjoon tetap gagal memahami konsep yang ada selama ini dan ia tidak akan menolak apapun keputusan Yoongi. Ketika ia mampu kembali berdiri menggunakan dua kakinya meninggalkan posisi berlutut yang sejak tadi dilakukan, Namjoon telah siap dengan keputusannya sendiri. "Bisa kita bicara berdua, Yoongs?"

"Kau memintaku meninggalkan Jungkook di saat seperti ini?"

"Sebentar saja, lima menit. Mungkin juga untuk yang terakhir kali."

Mendengar dua kata terakhir dalam kalimat Namjoon, berhasil mengalihkan fokus Yoongi sepenuhnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Terlalu banyak emosi tercampur aduk hingga gabungan huruf apapun tidak akan menjadi kata yang pas untuk menggambarkannya. Namun yang pasti, pertama kali di hidupnya, Namjoon memperlihatkan airmatanya pada orang selain dirinya sendiri. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah memohon serendah ini. Tapi untuk saat ini, di hadapan Yoongi yang menatapnya penuh luka, Namjoon rela merangkak demi mengemis secuil maaf.

Beberapa saat sunyi menguasai, sampai Yoongi akhirnya berdiri dan melepaskan genggamanya pada Jungkook dengan cara yang teramat lembut, seolah permata termahal lah yang baru saja dia lepaskan. Namjoon penasaran apa dirinya juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama pada bocah kelincinya. Kemudian Yoongi berjalan melewati Namjoon tanpa sepatah katapun, walaupun begitu Namjoon sebagai objek dapat memahaminya dengan mudah. Terkadang, memahami Yoongi semudah membaca buku catatan pribadi, tapi di lain waktu Yoongi dapat berubah menjadi lembaran kertas putih yang di tulis dengan tinta warna putih juga.

Pintu ruangan sudah tertutup, menyisakan mereka yang kini berdiri di tengah salah satu lorong rumah sakit. Yoongi pilih menghadapkan punggungnya dengan Namjoon yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Kesunyian lagi-lagi menguasai menggunakan cara yang lebih mencekam. "Bicaralah. Waktumu lima menit karena aku tidak mau meningg.." pelukan dari belakang yang Namjoon berikan, memotong habis kalimat Yoongi selanjutnya. Tubuh besarnya berkeinginan menenggelamkan Yoongi dalam pelukan yang berusaha Namjoon buat sehangat mungkin. Walaupun dalam situasi seperti ini rasanya nyaris mustahil, atmosfir dingin masih lebih kuat mendominasi.

"Maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf atas semua kekecewaan yang kau rasakan. Aku yang salah dan kau tidak. Selama ini kau sudah menjadi yang terbaik untukku. Jadi jangan coba-coba menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ayo, berpisah.." Namjoon tercekik oleh kalimatnya sendiri, ia kesulitan mencari udara, dan hanya bisa mempererat tautan tangannya di atas perut Yoongi. Airmata juga masih berlomba turun. "Tapi setelah itu izinkan aku untuk berubah dan tetap ada di sampingmu. Memperlakukanmu dan Jungkook lebih baik tanpa ikatan apapun lagi. Memastikan kalian berdua bahagia."

"Namjoon.." Yoongi juga sama, kalimat demi kalimat hanya mampu berdesakan sampai di tenggorokan. Tanpa sadar tangan-tangannya bergerak mencari milik Namjoon, menggenggamnya erat sebagai sebuah kepastian.

"Aku bersumpah bahwa tidak pernah ada kebohongan saat mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Yoongs, sungguh. Tapi karena itu aku juga harus melepaskanmu."

Malam ini, sebuah keputusan telah di ambil dan dunia Namjoon kembali berputar meski tidak lagi pada poros yang sama. Serta rasa bersalah mengikuti setiap perputaran yang ada.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS' Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Park Jimin | Min Yoongi | Jeon Jungkook | Jung Hoseok | Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Comeback and make up some goodbye at least. Let's pretend we had one. -Clementine Kruczynski (From movie: Eternal Sunshine of The Spotless Mind, 2004)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ini dunia seperti tidak pernah mengenal Park Jimin si pria baik hati. Hanya tersisa sosok tanpa senyum yang hampir setiap menit meneriaki anak didiknya yang melakukan kesalahan kecil.

"Hyung, kami rasa kami butuh istirahat." Salah satu dari mereka bicara di tengah serbuan nafas yang berusaha paru-parunya raih. Ia adalah pemimpin dari grupnya, wajar jika ia yang melakukan protes mewakili anggota-anggotanya yang sudah seperti ikan di seret ke daratan. Latihan intens tanpa jeda telah berlangsung sejak jam enam pagi tadi, dan sekarang pukul sebelas siang bahkan Jimin akan berteriak marah saat salah satu dari mereka meminta izin untuk sekedar menenggak minuman. Entah sejak kapan pelatih mereka yang penuh senyum bertransformasi menjadi instruktur kemiliteran.

Jimin sudah membuka mulut, siap memberi jawaban, tapi pintu ruang latihan lebih dulu berdecit kecil, menjadi tanda ruangan akan segera bertambah penghuni. " _Loh_ , kupikir kalian juga sedang berisitirahat karena aku lihat kelas lain sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu." Ocehnya panjang lebar, di lengkapi wajah polos tak berdosa yang Jimin tahu ia semakin pandai berakting. Kedatangannya menghasilkan dua reaksi kontras manusia-manusia disana. Kelima anggota grup menatap Yoongi bagai sosok malaikat suci yang rela turun ke bumi demi menyelamatkan mereka. Sementara Park Jimin hanya mampu berdecak dan mendengus kecil, sadar bahwa tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengikuti kemauan yang lebih tua. Dan sekarang, Yoongi ingin anak-anak ini diberi istirahat, titik.

"Baiklah, istirahat lima belas menit.."

"Tiga puluh menit."

Hal yang paling dibenci Jimin adalah saat kalimatnya dipotong begitu saja, Yoongi tahu itu. Dan ia pun melakukannya dengan sengaja. Balasan dari Jimin berupa lirikan tajam mematikan yang mau tidak mau Yoongi akui cukup membuatnya merinding. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur basah, Jimin berhasil membuatnya kesal tadi pagi saat memutuskan menerima tawaran latihan mendadak karena para anggota grup masih merasa kesulitan dalam koreografi mereka, sementara jadwal comeback tersisa tiga hari lagi. Jadi, melihat Jimin yang seperti melampiaskan kekesalannya pada anak-anak didiknya, membuat Yoongi semakin kesal saja. Jika ia yang memutuskan menerima tawaran itu, mengapa harus marah dan justru menyulitkan anak-anak yang butuh bantuannya?

"Oke, tiga puluh menit." Lanjutnya, tanpa melepas tatapan mata yang lurus menusuk milik Yoongi di depan pintu sana.

Kemudian ucapan terimakasih pun membanjiri seisi ruangan, Yoongi juga mendapatkannya dan masih bisa merasakan tatapan penuh puja mereka. Satu per satu mereka meninggalkan ruangan, membungkuk berkali-kali saat melewati Jimin maupun Yoongi yang sekedar membalasnya dengan senyuman atau ucapan 'kalian semua telah bekerja keras'.

Sampai ia mengingat sesuatu, "Oh ya, Minjae." Sang leader yang berjalan paling belakang menjadi objek panggilan, ia berhenti tepat di hadapan Yoongi. "Ini, ambil dan makanlah dengan yang lain. Aku membuat banyak sekali kimbab tadi pagi." Lagi-lagi Yoongi dapat melihat binar memuja yang dipancarkan mata pemuda tersebut. Kali ini mampu membuat tawanya lolos dengan manis.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih banyak, Min Saem." Ia kembali membungkuk berkali-kali setelah menerima kotak makanan yang Yoongi berikan. Jika tidak ada Jimin disana mungkin Yoongi si produser mungil ini sudah ia peluk erat. Namun Minjae masih ingin hidup, seluruh penghuni agensi pasti tahu siapa Park Jimin bagi Yoongi dan bagaimana dia bisa berubah jadi menyeramkan saat orang-orang melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada kekasihnya.

Sepeninggal Minjae dan pintu kembali tertutup, menyisakan keheningan di dalam ruangan yang dikelilingi kaca dan biasanya dipenuhi dentuman musik. Yoongi yang malah memperhatikan isi ruangan kini tersadar akan sepasang bola mata yang tak henti menatapnya. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu lagi, Yoongi sudah tak melihat sorotan sinis tadi. Ia tertawa sendiri, merasa Jimin telah kembali ke wujud asli dengan tingkah lembut dan penuh perhatiannya. Dari tatapan matanya yang sekarang Yoongi dapat merasakan sebuah rasa penyesalan dan kesiapannya mengemis maaf.

"Kau juga pasti belum makan tadi pagi." Sebuah pernyataan dengan persentase keyakinan mencapai seratus persen, sebab sudah dapat dipastikan Park Jimin yang emosi akan kehilangan nafsu makan. Yoongi mengambil irama langkahnya secara teratur, perlahan mendekati sosok yang masih mematung di pusat ruangan sana. Hingga akhirnya mereka saling berhadapan, Yoongi mengangkat salah satu tangan, mengarahkannya pada kening yang lebih muda untuk memberikan satu _ttakbam_ tanpa tenaga penuh. "Berhenti mengerutkan kening atau kau akan semakin cepat tua."

Dan senyumnya berhasil terpancing, Jimin baru sadar bahwa rasa kesalnya adalah hal yang konyol. Jika ada orang yang harusnya marah pagi ini itu adalah Yoongi karena bukan sekali dua kali ia mengungkapkan arti penting hari minggu baginya serta betapa Namjoon pernah mengecewakannya karena itu. Jimin bahkan lupa dengan janjinya sendiri untuk tidak pernah melakukan hal yang sama dengan Namjoon, namun saat situasi sama sekali tak memberinya pilihan, ia menumpahkan kekesalannya pada apapun sejak pagi tadi. Sepertinya ia harus menraktir makan siang anak-anak didiknya sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Bagus kan? Kau jadi tidak sendirian merasa tua, hyung-nim." Balasan yang ia dapat berupa pukulan lumayan keras di kepala. Tapi ia masih larut dalam tawa, Min Yoongi memang selalu sensitif tentang umur dan reaksinya jika Jimin membahas hal itu merupakan hal favorit Jimin.

"Ck, seharusnya permintaan maaf yang aku dapatkan, bukan penghinaan seperti ini!"

Sebagai penutup drama kecil mereka, Jimin menghadiahkan sebuah pelukan erat pada pria yang lebih mungil. Berharap semua perasaan negatif mereka dapat luruh seiring eratnya pelukan yang ia berikan. "Maaf telah mengecewakanmu pagi ini." Bisiknya, setelah itu Jimin merasa tubuh Yoongi semakin luruh dalam pelukannya.

Bagi Yoongi tempat ternyamannya bukan lagi studio miliknya, tapi bahu Jimin saat sedang memeluknya seperti ini. Ia bisa bebas menangis disana, menyembunyikan tawanya yang kelewat keras, atau sekedar menenangkan diri dengan menghirup aroma parfum yang Jimin gunakan. Jika ingin membandingkan dengan Namjoon dulu yang mewakili kata _melindungi,_ Yoongi akan memilih kata _menenangkan_ untuk pelukan Jimin. Dan perlahan tapi pasti, Yoongi dibuat menyadari bahwa yang ia cari selama ini adalah sebuah ketenangan, barulah dari sana ia akan merasa terlindungi. Namjoon yang dulu telah melewati satu fase terpenting bagi Yoongi.

"Apa tawaran menonton film dan makan malam dapat mengurangi sedikit kesalahanku?"

"Pada dasarnya kau sedang mengajakku pergi kencan."

"Ah, tepat sekali."

Yoongi putuskan menjadi yang pertama menarik diri, karena kombinasi pelukan dan suara rendah Jimin semakin berbahaya untuk jantungnya. Mereka kembali berada dalam satu garis pandang. Memberi kesempatan waktu berlalu tanpa mengganggu mereka. Kemudian di awali sebuah senyum, Yoongi mendekat lagi, memberikan kecupan secepat kilat pada bibir Jimin yang balas tersenyum. "Baiklah, buat aku terkesan kali ini."

"Semua kencan kita selama ini selalu berkesan bagimu, Yoongi hyung."

Well, saat tak ada bantahan dari Yoongi, itu berarti Jimin telah mengemukakan fakta.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam lebih perjalanan hanya diisi kesunyian, bahkan Taehyung yang terkenal cerewet tak berani mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Ia menatap bergantian ke luar jendela dan pada Jungkook yang sedang tidur, lalu ke luar jendela lagi. Begitu terus sampai Seokjin yang diam-diam menatapnya dari kaca spion terkekeh sendiri. Ia tahu betapa besar keinginan Taehyung untuk bermain dengan si kecil yang justru malah asik sendiri di dunia mimpinya.

"Jam berapa Kookie tidur semalam, Namjoon?" Pertanyaan Seokjin yang disuarakan sedikit berbisik, ini juga menjadi komunikasi pertamanya dengan Namjoon setelah canggung yang sempat menguasai keadaan.

"Sekitar jam sebelas. Jungkook memang akan sulit tidur saat ia terlalu bersemangat."

"Ah, aku juga kenal seseorang yang seperti itu." Masih dengan nada rendahnya, Seokjin melirik lagi ke arah spion yang memantulkan bayangan Taehyung yang sedang menatap intens ke arah luar. Membuat Namjoon mengerti siapa seseorang yang dimaksud Seokjin.

"Dan sepertinya dia masih terlalu bersemangat, hyung." Karena tak terlihat sama sekali tanda-tanda kelelahan dan mengantuk dari Taehyung. Selama ini Namjoon mengenal Jungkook sebagai bocah pemilik seribu satu energi, namun Taehyung sepertinya memiliki energi dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari bocah kelincinya.

"Percayalah, dia tidak akan tidur sebelum bisa bermain dengan Kookie."

Lalu mereka berusaha menahan tawa sebab tak ingin Taehyung tahu bahwa ia sedang menjadi topik utama pembicaraan dua orang dewasa disana. Seokjin tidak bisa menyembunyikan letupan-letupan rasa bahagia di dadanya, bisa mengobrol santai tentang Taehyung yang bertingkah sebagai seorang bocah biasa adalah suatu kebahagiaan sendiri. Selama ini membahas Taehyung bersama ibu dan Jaehwan lebih banyak terfokus soal proses penyembuhan dan terapi yang sang bocah jalani, segala tingkah aneh dan lucu Taehyung sebagai seorang bocah delapan tahun hanya menjadi topik sampingan saat mereka selesai dengan pembahasan pertama. Jadi, Seokjin sangat menikmati obrolannya dengan Namjoon barusan. Ia merasa Taehyung satu langkah lebih maju untuk bisa senormal anak-anak lain.

"Mama, aku lapar."

Keheningan yang sempat tercipta setelah tawa mereka berhenti, diintrupsi oleh rengekan Taehyung. Seokjin sedikit memutar badannya untuk menghadap Taehyung di kursi belakang yang bibirnya sudah tertekuk sempurna. Seokjin tahu ia mulai bosan dan makanan adalah cara anehnya menghibur diri karena itu kemanapun mereka pergi Seokjin selalu menyiapkan camilan kecil untuknya. Tapi tas berisi makanan yang telah ia siapkan ada di bagasi belakang sana, "Namjoonie, berapa lama lagi kita sampai di rest area terdekat?" Tatapannya beralih pada Namjoon yang masih berkonsentrasi pada kemudinya. Dan langsung mendapatkan jawaban beberapa detik kemudian. "Sebentar lagi, mungkin dua belas menit."

Seokjin menangguk sebagai respon, lalu kembali pada Taehyung yang wajahnya semakin tertekuk. Ia tidak begitu mengerti soal waktu, tapi jawaban Paman Kim kedengarannya tidak terlalu bagus. "Taehyungie, bisa menunggu sebentar lagi?" Yang sudah pasti jawabannya 'tidak'. Seokjin membuang kasar nafasnya, ia tak pernah bisa menang dari Taehyung jika tentang makanan. Jadi pilihan terakhirnya memang hanya meminta Namjoon menghentikan mobil sejenak agar ia bisa mengambil kotak makan dalam tasnya di bagasi belakang.

"Ah aku lupa, Yoongi membuatkan beberapa camilan tadi pagi." Namjoon lebih dulu memotong suara yang baru akan Seokjin keluarkan. Ia menoleh sebentar pada Seokjin dan Taehyung lewat kaca spion, sekedar memastikan reaksi mereka. "Mereka ada di dalam tas kecil di samping Kookie itu. Taehyung-ah, bisa tolong ambilkan dan berikan pada mama?"

Cara Namjoon memberi panggilan yang merujuk pada Seokjin, berhasil membuat wajah sang subjek memerah malu. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang memanggilnya begitu selain Taehyung. Lagipula, Namjoon seperti mengucapkannya tanpa sadar dan terlalu alami hingga jadi terdengar manis sekali. Ah, Seokjin bisa merasakan semerah apa wajah dan telinganya sekarang. Udara di dalam mobil kini mendadak panas baginya.

Namjoon dengan bodohnya melewatkan reaksi Seokjin barusan. Kosentrasinya masih terpusat pada jalanan dan hanya sesekali melirik Taehyung di belakang yang sedang menuruti permintaannya. "Mama, aku tidak bisa mendekat karena ada tali ini." Lagi-lagi rengekan yang masih disertai wajah cemberut. Taehyung terlihat menatap sedih sabuk pengaman yang membentang melewati tubuh bagian depannya. Kali ini Namjoon tak bisa menahan tawanya, ia tertawa cukup keras. Melupakan bahwa ada satu penghuni mobil yang masih setia dengan dunia mimpi.

"Kemarikan, sayang." Seokjin berhasil tersadar dari lamunannya, segera mengambil tindakan sebelum _mood_ Taehyung bertambah buruk. Ia melepas sejenak sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan untuk bisa lebih leluasa memutar badan ke arah belakang. Taehyung menunjukan senyum terbaiknya sembari memberikan tas kecil berisi rantang yang Namjoon maksud pada uluran tangan Seokjin. "Woah, apa Yoongi benar-benar yang membuat semua ini?" Ada empat tumpuk kotak makan yang masing-masing terisi penuh kimbab, tteokboki, telur gulung, dan puding. Seokjin menatapnya takjub.

"Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka dia datang pagi-pagi hanya untuk menyiapkan semua itu."

Seketika ia diserbu rasa bersalah saat ingat percakapannya dengan Namjoon sebelum berangkat tadi. Tidak seharusnya ia membawa-bawa nama Yoongi dalam topik sensitif begitu, sedangkan dirinya masih tidak mengetahui detail pasti kisah di balik hubungan mereka dulu karena yang Seokjin lakukan selama ini hanya sekedar menebak-nebak tanpa konfirmasi. Namjoon sendiri belum terlihat berniat membawa topik tersebut lebih jauh dalam percakapan mereka, fakta yang membuat Seokjin sedikit kesal jika mengingatnya.

Seokjin memberikan satu kotak makan yang berisi kimbab pada Taehyung yang sudah mulai merengek lagi. "Taehyungie, bisa makan sendiri 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan sudah besar!" Taehyung refleks langsung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, sadar suara yang ia keluarkan terlalu keras dan bisa membangunkan Kookie di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, ini. Makan perlahan-lahan, mengerti?"

Jawabannya hanya berupa anggukan kepala karena Taehyung takut akan kelepasan lagi mengeluarkan suara keras. Dua orang dewasa disana dibuat tertawa lagi oleh tingkahnya. Setelah itu, suasana kembali tenang. Seokjin merapikan tumpukan kotak lain dan membungkusnya kembali dalam tas kecil, membiarkannya tetap berada di pangkuannya selama sisa perjalanan. "Sampaikan terimakasihku pada Yoongi."

"Yaps, akan kusampaikan."

"Dan.. Namjoon?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya statusmu dan Yoongi kujadikan bahan candaan."

Seokjin tidak tahu, rasa bersalahnya menjadikan milik Namjoon bertambah puluhan kali lipat karena hal yang barusan terucap memang fakta yang sebenarnya. Namjoon punya banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia jelaskan. Ia merasa Seokjin sudah terlalu banyak bercerita tentang dirinya dan Namjoon membalasnya dengan rahasia-rahasia yang masih ia jaga. Mereka bukan lagi remaja awal dua puluhan dimana mengumbar kisah hidup pada seseorang yang membuat mereka tertarik adalah suatu kewajaran. Masa tersebut telah berlalu, sekarang mereka dituntut untuk memikirkan setiap detail yang ada sebelum terucap dan menjadi konsumsi orang lain.

"Aku akan menceritakan banyak hal nanti. Jadi, tolong simpan dulu permintaan maafmu sampai kau mendengar semuanya dariku." Sekilas Namjoon menoleh hanya untuk menunjukan senyumnya pada Seokjin. Memberinya keyakinan tambahan.

"Baiklah, akan kusimpan untuk nanti."

Sungguh, yang terlintas sekarang di pikiran Namjoon adalah mencium Seokjin sebagai bentuk terimakasihnya atas semua pengertian yang dimiliki sang dokter. Jatuh cinta pada Seokjin sekarang ini adalah satu hal yang pasti.

.

Taehyung berhenti mengunyah makanannya, tiba-tiba merasa seseorang memperhatikannya hingga atmosfir di sekitarnya berubah jadi aneh. Perlahan tapi pasti ia menggerakan kepalanya untuk menoleh ke samping dimana sorotan mata itu berasal.

"KOOKIE!" Teriaknya dengan kehebohan yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Mendapati mata bulat yang terakhir kali ia perhatikan sedang tertutup kini terbuka penuh dan menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Kehebohan yang tiba-tiba menggantikan kesunyian di dalam mobil tentu mengagetkan dua orang dewasa disana, serta sang objek utama yang terlihat nyaris melompat di tempat saking kagetnya. Walaupun setelahnya Jungkook tak lagi bereaksi, tetap menatap intens bocah lainnya yang dari sikapnya seperti tengah mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak menerjang 'kelincinya' dengan pelukan.

"Ah, Namjoonah, apa Kookie baik-baik saja? Dia seperti terkejut sekali." Seokjin membisikan kekhawatirannya pada Namjoon yang justru sedang terkekeh kecil tanpa dosa.

"Kookie baik-baik saja, hyung. Ia selalu butuh waktu ekstra lima menit untuk sadar sepenuhnya setelah membuka mata."

"Kau yakin? Namjoonah, bahkan dia belum berkedip sejak tadi."

"Ya, aku yakin. Itu hanya kebiasaannya setelah bangun tidur, hyung."

Ucapan terakhir Namjoon belum mampu membuat Seokjin tenang, sebagai seorang dokter ia tentu tahu kalau beberapa anak memiliki kebiasaan bangun tidur yang berbeda-beda. Tapi kondisi Jungkook sekarang seperti bukan bagian dari kebiasaan-kebiasaan itu. Berusaha mengalihkan kekhawatirannya, Seokjin fokus pada keimutan Jungkook saat bangun tidur ini, ia manahan diri untuk tidak merangkak ke belakang sana sekedar memeluknya erat-erat. Reaksi Taehyung juga langka sekali, kapan lagi ia tidak mempedulikan makanan yang ada di depan matanya? Hanya Jungkook yang berhasil membuatnya berhenti mengunyah dan diam tak bergerak dalam waktu cukup lama.

" _Aish_ , kenapa mereka imut sekali, Namjoonah."

Namjoon berdecak iri mendengar gumaman sang dokter karena ia yang masih dituntut berkonsentrasi pada jalanan, tidak bisa melihat langsung moment yang Seokjin maksud. "Hyung, bisakah kau mengambil foto mereka untukku?" Tanpa balasan lagi, Seokjin langsung menuruti keinginan Namjoon. Ia meraih ponsel dalam saku celananya dan memotret beberapa kali ke arah dua bocah kelewat menggemaskan di belakang sana. Kemudian mengirimkannya langsung pada Namjoon.

Akhirnya mereka memasuki rest area yang sebelumnya Namjoon katakan. Selesai mematikan mesin setelah mobil terparkir sempurna, Namjoon dengan antusias membuka sabuk pengamannya, lalu memutar badan ke belakang tempat para bocah berada. Penasaran apa yang membuat Seokjin mendadak panik dan segera turun sesaat setelah mobil berhenti. Penyebabnya adalah Jungkook yang tadinya tanpa ekspresi kini menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menangis. Bibir tertekuk sempurna ke bawah, mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca tanda siap menumpakan air, serta wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu di samping tubuh kecilnya terbuka, memunculkan Seokjin yang bergerak cepat melepaskan sabuk pengaman sang bocah, lalu membawanya ke dalam gendongan. Disanalah Jungkook berakhir menumpahkan tangis yang lumayan memilukan. Namjoon sukses terlihat bodoh dengan hanya menjadi penonton, terlalu terkejut dengan suasana yang berubah drastis tiba-tiba.

"Kutebak Kookie merasakan pusing dan mual akibat guncangan-guncangan di dalam mobil saat ia tertidur. Namjoon, kau yakin ia tidak pernah mabuk kendaraan sebelumnya?" Seokjin telah masuk ke dalam mode _dokter_ nya, juga nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu. Gabungan dua hal itu membuatnya sedikit marah saat ini. Seandainya mereka tahu lebih awal, ketidaknyamanan sang bocah kelinci dapat sedikit di hindari. Seokjin, demi apapun, benci melihat seorang anak menderita dalam kadar sekecil apapun. "Namjoon?!"

"A..ah, aku tidak tahu. Seingatku Jungkook selalu baik-baik saja saat kami berpergian menggunakan mobil."

Jungkook masih menangis keras dalam dekapan Seokjin, bahkan sampai membuatnya terbatuk-batuk dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Seokjin tak berusaha menenangkannya dengan gerakan menimang seperti biasa sebab ia tahu hal itu justru akan menambah rasa mual sang bocah.

"Aku akan mencari klinik di dalam. Kau dan Taehyung bisa menyusul."

Seolah tak membutuhkan jawaban, Seokjin segera berlari kecil memasuki kawasan rest area yang ramai. Meninggalkan dua orang lainnya di dalam mobil dengan perasaan bingung luar biasa. Namjoon bahkan rela seseorang menampar dirinya saat ini juga. Ayah macam apa yang tidak menyadari anaknya sedang kesakitan? Bahkan ia sempat menertawakan keadaan Jungkook, dimana Seokjin malah mulai menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh disana. Kim Namjoon yang seperti ini lah, yang dulu selalu menyakiti keluarga kecilnya. Ia pikir dirinya telah berubah menjadi lebih baik, nyatanya mungkin sebagai seorang ayah ia malah bertambah buruk.

"Paman Kim, apa Kookie akan baik-baik saja? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan? Apa Paman Kim dan mama akan memukulku karena itu? Apa Kookie akan membenciku? Apa.." nafas Taehyung terlihat mulai memberat. Wajahnya memerah tak jauh beda dengan Jungkook tadi. Ia meremas-remas kedua telapak tangan di atas pangkuannya, yang baru Namjoon sadari kotak bekal berisi kimbab yang tadi ia nikmati kini terjatuh dan isinya berhamburan. Namjoon mengumpat sekali lagi, mengutuk otaknya yang justru sibuk menyalahkan diri sendiri sementara seorang anak lainnya mengalami serang panik dan kesulitan bernafas.

"Taehyungie, tenanglah, semua baik-baik saja. Paman janji semuanya baik-baik saja." Entah Namjoon tidak ingat seberapa cepat gerakannya hingga kini ia sedang melepaskan sabuk pengaman Taehyung sambil membisikan kata-kata penenang. Pintu mobil di sisi Taehyung ia biarkan terbuka lebar, berharap udara segar yang masuk dapat membantunya menenangkan sang bocah yang belum terlihat mampu bernafas normal.

"Tidak, Taehyung salah.. Taehyung nakal.. kalian.. akan.. memukulku.. appa, jangan.. sakit.." Taehyung terus menggumamkan kata-kata acak dalam tangisannya yang mengingatkan Namjoon pada Jungkook tadi.

Namjoon baru pertama kali berada dalam situasi semencekam ini. Dimana anak kecil tanpa dosa sedang kesakitan dan satu-satunya orang dewasa disana sama sekali buta akan apa yang harus ia lakukan, hingga tahap ia ingin ikut menangis saja dan berharap rasa sakit sang bocah akan terbagi padanya. Mungkin jika Seokjin, atau Yoongi, dan bahkan Jimin, yang berada dalam situasi ini, semua jadi lebih baik. Sedangkan Namjoon hanya dapat memberinya pelukan. Ia berlutut di luar mobil di hadapan Taehyung yang masih duduk di atas kursinya, menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil untuk ia dekap erat. Membiarkan airmata Taehyung membasahi lehernya, serta merasakan genggaman kuat sang bocah pada bagian belakang denim yang ia kenakan.

"Sshh, tenanglah. Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu. Taehyung anak baik. Selalu tersenyum dan membagi rasa bahagia dengan orang lain. Dengan mama, denganku, dengan Kookie." Namjoon sudah ikut menangis, merasakan jelas rasa sakit yang terlalu berat dirasakan oleh seorang bocah delapan tahun. "Taehyung anak baik.. Paman janji tidak akan membiarkan seseorang menyakiti Taehyung lagi."

Meski tetap kesulitan meraih oksigen untuk paru-parunya, Taehyung mulai berangsur tenang. Kepalan tangannya yang tadi meremas terlalu kuat di belakang sana kini sedikit melonggar. Sampai disini Namjoon tahu apa yang ia lakukan sudah benar, kenyataan bahwa instingnya berjalan lebih baik dari pikirannya sangatlah melegakan. Ia teruskan membisikkan seluruh kalimat yang sekiranya akan menenangkan Taehyung. Memujinya setinggi langit, meyakinkannya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, bahwa mama, Paman Kim, dan Kookie akan selalu ada untuknya, Namjoon juga bersumpah untuk menjadi pelindungnya.

"Benar, seperti itu, sayang, bernafaslah. Paman disini bersamamu." Adalah kalimat lainnya yang ia bisikan. Taehyung kembali menemukan ritme pernafasannya, walaupun tetap tersisa isakan demi isakan dan keadaannya seperti seseorang yang baru saja menyelesaikan lari marathon ratusan kilometer. Tapi Namjoon tahu sang bocah sudah jauh lebih tenang.

"Pa..paman Kim?"

"Ya, sayang, kau butuh sesuatu? Ingin minum?"

"Tidak.. ingin memastikan.. biasanya hanya mama yang selalu memelukku sehangat ini."

Kali ini bukan Taehyung yang memperat pelukan mereka, melainkan Namjoon. Ingin memastikan seberapa hangat yang Taehyung maksud. "Taehyungie, mulai sekarang, apa boleh paman juga ikut memberikan pelukan untukmu?" Saat Taehyung jelas-jelas mengangguk, Namjoon merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama ketika ia bertemu Jungkook untuk pertama kali.

.

.

.

Berkat wajah paniknya, Seokjin segera mendapat bantuan setelah bertanya pada salah satu petugas keamanan dimana klinik berada. Sang petugas menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkannya langsung karena tidak tega dengan bocah dalam gendongan Seokjin yang terus menangis. Lima menit kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah klinik dimana terdapat seorang wanita muda yang merupakan dokter jaga disana.

"Apa kau punya _Promethazine_? Dalam bentuk suntikan?! Aku butuh dosis 10 miligram." Seokjin tahu apa yang ia lakukan tak sesuai dengan etika kedokteran. Dimana seharusnya ia membiarkan sang dokter jaga memeriksa Jungkook sesuai prosedur. Tapi apa yang bisa diharapkan dari orang panik? Di tambah lagi posisi Seokjin sebagai seorang dokter anak sudah mengetahui dengan pasti penyebab Jungkook menangis histeris serta apa yang paling ia butuhkan saat ini.

"Ada, tunggu sebentar."

Sementara sang dokter jaga mencari apa yang diminta, Seokjin berusaha menenangkan diri sebab ikut panik di saat seperti ini hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. "Kookie-ya, apa masih terasa sangat mual? Kau ingin memuntahkannya?" Dengan muntah, Seokjin berharap akan membantunya merasa sedikit lebih baik. Anggukan lemah dari Jungkook menjadi jawaban apa yang harus Seokjin lakukan selanjutnya.

"Boleh kupinjam toiletnya?" Ia menambahkan sopan santun di nada suaranya, sadar bahwa tindakan menerobos masuk dan langsung memerintah sang dokter tadi sangatlah kurang ajar.

"Ah, silahkan. Toiletnya di sebelah sana."

Seokjin menganggukan kepala, lalu segera berlari menuju pintu di sudut belakang ruangan. Ia menurunkan Jungkook dari gendongannya, sang bocah secara ajaib berhenti menangis, menyisakan isakan yang sulit ia tahan. Seokjin tetap tak melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Jungkook yang berjalan menuju wastafel. Salah satu wastafel sama seperti di rumah sakit tempat Seokjin bekerja, sengaja dibuat khusus untuk anak-anak mengingat tingginya yang hanya sepinggul orang dewasa, jadi Jungkook mampu menggapainya dengan mudah. Beberapa menit Jungkook mengosongkan isi perutnya disana, sementara Seokjin memijat lembut leher bagian belakangnya.

Di sisi lain, Seokjin diberi kesempatan memikirkan lagi rasa kesalnya pada Namjoon yang harusnya tahu lebih banyak tentang kondisi Jungkook di banding siapapun. Ia baru menyadari hal itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, orangtua tetaplah manusia yang tidak pernah lepas dari kesalahan. Banyak contoh yang jauh lebih parah dari itu, orangtua kandung Taehyung salah satunya, atau bahkan Seokjin sendiri sampai sekarang masih belum bisa memahami pikiran Taehyung secara keseluruhan.

"Dokter Kim, Kookie sudah selesai." Lamunan Seokjin ditepis oleh suara serak Jungkook yang kini fokus menatapnya. Mata bulat yang memerah itu membuat Seokjin cepat-cepat memeluknya lagi.

"Lebih baik, hmm?"

"Eumm. Tapi perut Kookie sakit dan kepala Kookie berputar-putar."

"Kasihannya kelinci kesayangan dokter. Setelah minum obat pasti Kookie akan merasa lebih baik."

Bersama Jungkook dalam gendongannya, Seokjin melangkah keluar setelah memastikan wastafel kembali bersih. Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya di celah leher Seokjin karena merasa nyaman disana. Mereka di sambut oleh sang dokter dan segelas teh hangat di genggamannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik manis, lebih baik?" Tanyanya ramah, semakin menambah perasaan bersalah Seokjin yang tadi bersikap tidak sopan padanya. "Duduklah dan minum teh yang dokter buatkan ya?"

Jungkook mulai menyuarakan gumaman-gumaman penolakan, menambah erat tautan tangannya di belakang leher Seokjin. Dan Seokjin menemukan jantungnya berdebar keras. Sebuah reaksi refleks saat seorang anak tampak seperti menggantungkan hidup padanya.

"Kookie-ya, ingin sakit perut dan pusingnya hilang 'kan? Ayo coba minum tehnya." Karena Jungkook nyaris mustahil ia lepaskan, jadi sang dokter meminta Seokjin ikut duduk di kursi dan tak lama memberikan segelas teh buatannya. Seokjin menggumamkan terimakasih disertai senyuman. "Kookie?" Percobaan keduanya berhasil membuat Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dari 'tempat persembunyian'. Mata bulatnya menatap bergantian antara wajah Seokjin dan gelas teh di tangan Seokjin. Jelas terlihat ia sedang mempertimbangkan tawaran yang ada.

Saat Seokjin mencoba lagi peruntungannya dengan mendekatkan gelas ke bibir Jungkook, ia berhasil lagi, tak ada penolakan disana. Jadi Seokjin membantunya minum seteguk demi seteguk cairan teh hangat. Sampai di tegukan ketiga, Jungkook menjauhkan diri, lalu kembali lagi memeluk erat leher Seokjin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

"Setelah tehnya habis, saya sarankan Anda memeriksa detak jantungnya terlebih dahulu, baru memutuskan butuh atau tidaknya suntikan _Promethazine_ itu."

"Saya?"

"Ya, Anda seorang dokter juga ' _kan_? Bahkan sepertinya jauh lebih berpengalaman dari saya. Lagipula akan lebih nyaman bagi anak Anda diperiksa oleh orangtuanya sendiri."

Bantahan untuk kalimat bagian akhir, Seokjin pilih telan kembali. Bukan saatnya berargumen tentang hal itu. Jadi hanya sebuah anggukan kepala sebagai bentuk jawaban karena setelah di pikir-pikir semua tindakannya tadi pada Jungkook ia lakukan secara refleks. Seperti memang seharusnya begitu. Seokjin yakin bahwa Yoongi juga akan melakukan hal yang sama saat berada di posisinya tadi, tanpa status dokter sekalipun. Karena begitulah naluri alami semua orangtua. Mereka yang ingin anaknya bahagia tanpa pernah merasakan sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Walaupun telat, selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan. Aku minta maaf kalau selama ini curhatanku ada yang menyinggung. Mari kembali menjadi suci dengan saling memaafkan ^^

Dan buat yang menanyakan alasan utama Namjoon-Yoongi cerai? Oh, dear.. sebenarnya aku ga mau jelasin secara gamblang dan berharap kalian bisa menemukannya sendiri dari flashback-flashback yang ada. Di chapter ini aku tambahkan satu lagi clue, jadi silahkan menyimpulkan masing-masing~ (yang jelas bukan karena Namjoon abusive ya, dia cuma pernah sekali menampar Yoongi kok.) Satu lagi, _loveiscurl-ssi_ , terimakasih sudah menyadari anniversary Second kemarin yang bahkan aku sendiri ga sadar wkwkwk woah udah setahun dan aku belum juga menamatkan ini, i'm so sorry.

Terimakasih juga buat semua review yang masuk di chapter kemarin, aku ga sempat membalasnya tapi selalu aku baca berulang kali! Also thank you for your great wishes about my life, I hope so it'll get better soon. I wish you all have a great life too, I love you!


	18. Chapter 18: A confession

.

Musim dingin adalah musimnya orang sakit, juga berarti musim dimana dokter menjadi profesi yang paling melelahkan. Seokjin baru saja selesai menyantap makan siangnya di sore hari, saat seorang perawat berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

"Dokter Kim!" Kantin rumah sakit cukup sepi di jam segini, jadi seharusnya ia tidak perlu berteriak. Tapi belum sempat Seokjin menegur sikapnya, sang perawat lebih dulu mengoceh panik di sela-sela nafas yang tersengal. "Ada.. pasien. Kami membutuhkanmu." _Well_ , pasien merupakan kata pertama dalam kamus para dokter. Seberapa pun seringnya kata itu terdengar ataupun terucap di sekitarnya, dalam keadaan apapun tubuh Seokjin selalu refleks bergerak untuk menemui mereka secepat mungkin.

Kali ini ia berlari setelah meraih asal jas dokter yang sempat ia lepas saat makan, meninggalkan perawat yang mengantarkan berita padanya. Inilah alasan mengapa ia benci meninggalkan jam kerja walau hanya sekedar untuk makan karena para bocah yang sedang sekarat bisa saja datang padanya kapanpun dan kematian tidak akan menoleransi sedetikpun waktu keterlambatannya. Cara Seokjin bekerja jauh di atas garis batas profesionalitas, ia melampauinya, sampai pada tahap melupakan eksistensi dirinya sendiri yang juga seorang manusia biasa. Ia harap cara ini bisa sedikit membuatnya lupa akan sebuah rasa kehilangan hebat di masa lalu, meski di sisi lain, dirinya meyakini hal itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil.

Ketika Seokjin tiba di Unit Gawat Darurat, keramaian menyambutnya, beberapa orang berpakaian formal dan membawa kamera, serta beberapa orang lagi berseragam kepolisian setempat. Anehnya di antara mereka Seokjin menemukan sosok ibunya dan Jaehwan yang sedang berbicara serius dengan seorang petugas polisi. Seokjin memutuskan untuk menghampiri keduanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa? Sejak kapan wartawan diizinkan masuk kesini?!" Emosinya nyaris meluap, sebab ia sempat melihat raut wajah ketidaknyamanan dari beberapa pasien yang ia temui dalam perjalanan. Rumah sakit tak seharusnya seramai ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, saya pamit sekarang. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak atas bantuan Anda, Dokter Kim. Setiap harinya akan selalu ada petugas yang datang untuk mengawasi anak itu, saya harap Anda tidak keberatan."

"Tidak, jika itu adalah prosedurnya. Tapi saya meminta kepercayaan sepenuhnya dari pihak kepolisian kepada kami."

"Tentu, kami mempercayai Taehyung-ssi untuk di rawat disini. Saya pamit, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak."

Mereka saling membungkukan badan sebagai salam perpisahan, sampai sang petugas berjalan menjauhi mereka dan mendekati pusat kerumunan di depan pintu Unit Gawat Darurat. Ia membisikan sesuatu pada salah satu rekannya, yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah para wartawan dipaksa membubarkan diri dari sana. Seokjin memperhatikan semuanya dalam diam, menunggu salah satu dari ibunya atau Jaehwan menjelaskan apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi. Nyaris satu menit waktu yang dibutuhkan keduanya untuk membuka mulut itupun karena melihat Seokjin mulai jengkel dan hendak memastikan sendiri dengan menerobos kamar gawat darurat.

"Kekerasan dalam rumah tangga, Seokjinah." Lututnya mendadak terasa melemas, meski ia mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak selemah itu sekarang. Tapi saat lengan Jaehwan melingkari pinggangnya, Seokjin tahu usahanya telah gagal. "Seorang ayah melakukan kekerasan pada anak laki-lakinya yang berusia delapan tahun setelah istrinya meninggal karena melahirkan anak itu."

Saat itu juga Seokjin menemukan dirinya sudah berada di dalam mesin waktu yang membawanya menjelajah hingga tiba di dua tahun lalu. Membuatnya merasakan kembali sakitnya tubuh yang dipenuhi luka, tapi tidak lebih sakit dari rasa kehilangannya. Seokjin melihat dengan jelas hingga matanya perih dan mulai menangisi kebodohannya dulu.

Menyadari sang anak yang mulai kembali dihipnotis pikirannya sendiri, Dokter Kim menatap Jaehwan sambil berkata, "Kita akan mencari dokter lain untuk menangani Taehyung. Tolong bawa Seokjin pergi dari sini dulu." Dibalas dengan anggukan patuh dari Jaehwan yang masih memberi topangan tambahan pada tubuh lemas Seokjin.

"Tidak, aku akan melihatnya. Anak itu.. biar aku yang menjadi salah satu dokter penanggungjawabnya, ma."

.

Hasil psikoterapi yang Seokjin jalani dua tahun ini sangat membantu dalam hal pengendalian diri. Seokjin sudah mampu menenangkan dirinya sendiri tanpa bantuan sebutirpun obat penenang dalam waktu lima belas menit. Ibunya dan Jaehwan selalu memujinya habis-habisan untuk pencapaiannya itu. Setelah kembali dari toilet untuk sekedar mencuci wajahnya yang sempat dihujani air mata, Seokjin tanpa ragu membuka pintu ruangan gawat darurat, sebelumnya pihak kepolisian meminta Unit Gawat Darurat dikosongkan sementara waktu selama anak itu berada disana. Sekarang kamar rawat untuknya sudah siap, jadi Seokjin akan menemuinya sekaligus menyampaikan kabar tersebut. Jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat seiring langkah yang membawanya lebih dekat dengan bocah laki-laki di atas ranjang sana. Selama ia tidak sadarkan diri, perawat telah mengganti bajunya yang kotor menjadi piyama rumah sakit yang tampak jauh lebih nyaman.

"Apa kau seorang dokter?"

Seokjin nyaris melompat di tempat saking kagetnya. Ia pikir sang bocah masih belum sadarkan diri, tapi kini malah menoleh dan menatap lurus ke arah Seokjin tanpa canggung sedikitpun. "Ya.." Seokjin melihatnya jelas. Luka-luka memar yang memenuhi seluruh wajahnya, beberapa goresan panjang yang cukup dalam dengan darah yang belum mengering, sudut bibirnya juga robek, tapi masih bisa tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban singkat Seokjin.

"Kalau begitu apa dokter bisa membuat seluruh lukaku menghilang? Teman-temanku di sekolah tidak ada yang mau bermain denganku karena mereka takut dengan luka-lukaku.. Aku sudah pernah meminta appa untuk menemuimu tapi aku malah dipukul lagi. Ah ya, dimana appa-ku, dokter?"

Ocehan panjang lebar sang bocah seolah menyihir Seokjin untuk diam ditempat dan kehilangan kemampuan geraknya. Ia dapat melihat bola mata yang sedang menatap disana belum kehilangan sinarnya sepenuhnya. Lalu ia mendadak merasa sangat malu hingga ingin menenggelamkan diri saja di lautan. Bocah ini masih bisa tersenyum di tengah serbuan rasa sakit yang tubuhnya rasakan, sementara saat dulu Seokjin berada di posisi yang sama, ia hanya bisa merengek dan memaki keadaan menyalahkan segalanya atas kebodohan yang ia perbuat sendiri.

"Namamu Taehyung 'kan?" Taehyung menangguk antusias, meski diakhiri kerutan di dahi karena sengatan rasa sakit dari salah satu lukanya. Seokjin memaksakan senyumannya muncul senatural mungkin, setelah itu ia mengangkat salah satu tangannya, berhenti tepat di hadapan wajah Taehyung dengan jari telunjuk yang sudah terulur lurus, membuat gerakan memutari wajahnya sambil berpura-pura mengucapkan mantra. "Aku Dokter Kim Seokjin adalah penyihir baik hati yang sedang menyamar, berjanji akan menghilangkan seluruh luka Kim Taehyung tanpa satupun tersisa. Tring!" Sebuah jentikan jari mengakhiri pembacaan mantranya. Disusul bola mata Taehyung yang menatapnya seperti membesar dua kali lipat, rasa kagum yang besar memancar dari sana.

"Woah, penyihir baik hati!" Kali ini senyumannya sempurna, Taehyung tak memedulikan perih dari luka disudut bibirnya. Gantian Seokjin yang terkagum-kagum pada cengiran berbentuk kotak milik sang bocah.

"Benar, tapi ini hanya akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua. Janji tidak akan memberitahunya pada siapapun?"

"Em! Janji!"

Selanjutnya, Seokjin hanya ingat tubuhnya sudah mendekap erat Taehyung sepanjang hari dan dia tak lagi menanyakan keberadaan ayahnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS' Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Min Yoongi | Park Jimin | Jung Hoseok | Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If I could turn back time, I want to be the best man in the world. -Love Yourself's Poster of Kim Seokjin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kookie, sakit ya?" Taehyung mengusap lembut rambut Kookie yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu mama. Sentuhan dari Taehyung berhasil menarik perhatiannya, kini Kookie menatap Taehyung lama, lalu mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diajukan. Bibirnya masih tertekuk ke bawah dan sisa-sisa tangisan ada di matanya yang basah. Taehyung jadi ingin menangis lagi, sebab melihat orang lain menangis rasanya sedih sekali dan membuatnya teringat saat dulu ia selalu menangis seorang diri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kookie akan baik-baik saja." Pelan-pelan Taehyung berbisik. Ia sedang berusaha mengingat sebanyak mungkin cara yang mama gunakan untuk menghiburnya saat menangis. Pertama mengelus selembut mungkin kepalanya, bicara dengan cara berbisik hingga Taehyung mengantuk, mencium keningnya, dan seringkali di tutup oleh suara merdu mama yang menyanyikan lagu kesukaan Taehyung. Menurutnya mama benar-benar datang dari negeri dongeng sana, tempat Peterpan dan Tinkerbell tinggal, atau dari planet indah tempat para Avatar biru berada. Dan Taehyung tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu.. "Ma, boleh Kookie tahu rahasia kita?"

Taehyung mendongak menatap mama yang duduk di sampingnya, memangku Kookie selama sisa perjalanan menuju pantai. Ternyata mama sejak tadi sudah memperhatikan interaksinya dan Kookie, jadi pandangan mereka langsung bertemu begitu Taehyung menengadahkan kepalanya. Mama tampak sedang menebak-nebak rahasia mana yang Taehyung maksud karena sudah banyak sekali hal-hal yang menjadi rahasia mereka. Tapi tenang saja, Taehyung ini jago mengingat.

"Tentu, sayang. Kookie anak baik pasti bisa menjaga rahasia juga seperti dirimu." Taehyung mendengus malas, tidak yakin mama sudah sadar sepenuhnya rahasia mana yang sedang Taehyung bicarakan. Tapi jawaban mama ada benarnya juga 'kan? Kookie pasti tidak akan memberitahu rahasia mereka pada orang lain.

"Kookie, dengar ya, tidak usah khawatir." Lagi ia berbisik sembari lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya. Tidak ingin Paman Kim di depan sana juga ikut mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Ini urusan anak kecil, jika Paman Kim ingin tahu juga rahasia mereka, biar ia tanyakan sendiri pada mama. Tangan Taehyung juga masih berada di atas kepala Jungkook, bergerak secara vertikal selembut mungkin. "Mamaku sebenarnya adalah penyihir baik hati yang sedang menyamar sebagai dokter loh. Dia pasti bisa menyembuhkan Kookie."

Mata bulat Kookie semakin terlihat lebar karena keantusiasan mendadaknya, Taehyung memekik gemas, sempat juga menyubit pelan pipi kanan adik kelincinya.

"Benarkah? Dimana mama Tae hyung?"

"Disini! Dokter Kim sudah jadi mamaku." Diraihnya tangan terdekat sang mama untuk dipeluk erat. Menunjukan cengiran lebar berbentuk kotak sebagai bukti kebanggaannya.

Kali ini mulut Kookie ikut membulat seiring kata ' _ooooohhhhh'_ yang ia ucapkan tanpa sadar. Menatap takjub sosok yang memangkunya dan sedang Taehyung peluk lengannya, seolah ia memang penyihir dari negeri dongeng yang sedang menyamar. Taehyung terkikik riang memperhatikan reaksi Kookie. Semakin terlihat seperti kelinci menggemaskan saja.

Di sisi lain, entah Seokjin harus tertawa atau merasa bersalah karena berhasil membohongi dua bocah polos kesayangannya. Ia tinggalkan sebentar tatapan Jungkook padanya untuk menoleh pada Taehyung yang masih tertawa kecil, membisikan kalimat, "Taehyungah, haruskah mama memberi mantra juga pada Kookie?" Anggukan antusias menyambut pertanyaan Seokjin hingga ia takut leher Taehyung akan sakit nantinya karena terlalu banyak menggerakan kepalanya dalam satu waktu.

Seokjin mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi, Kookie masih menatapnya, meski kini bercampur raut penasaran akan apa yang ia dan Taehyung bicarakan. Laju mobil berhenti karena lampu merah dan lewat kaca spion Seokjin sempat bertemu pandang dengan sang supir spesial yang sejak dari rest area tadi hanya fokus menyetir. Namjoon memberinya sorot mata penuh rasa penasaran yang tak jauh beda dengan Jungkook. Sebuah senyuman manis menjadi jawaban singkatnya pada pria di depan sana. Bertambah lagi saja hal yang ia dan Namjoon perlu bicarakan nanti.

"Aku Dokter Kim Seokjin adalah penyihir baik hati yang sedang menyamar, berjanji akan mengambil seluruh rasa sakit Kookie dan membuatnya tertawa sepanjang hari. Tring!"

Mantra telah diucapkan, Seokjin sendiri terkejut saat mengetahui ia masih mengingat semua detail kalimat beserta gerakannya dulu untuk Taehyung. Sekarang ia mendapatkan satu lagi senyuman lebar dari hasil mantranya. Si bocah kelinci menggemaskan yang sedari tadi tampak tak bertenaga, kini mulai bersinar lagi, menegakkan punggungnya agar bisa lebih jelas mengamati sosok yang pangkuannya terasa nyaman.

Sampai saat Jungkook membisikan Seokjin sebuah permintaan tambahan, dimana penyihir aslipun mungkin akan dibuat kebingungan setengah mati.

.

.

"Biar aku yang membawakan barang-barang kita, kau dan anak-anak duluan saja untuk mencari tempat."

Namjoon mengambil jalan tengah terbaik, tidak tega membendung keantusiasan para bocah lebih lama lagi. Keduanya kompak bersorak _'pantai!_ ' saat Namjoon baru saja mematikan mesin mobil. Seolah segala drama serta tangisan mereka di perjalanan tadi tak pernah terjadi. Namjoon merasa iri sekali dengan sistem kerja pikiran polos mereka yang dapat dengan mudah mengalihkan kesedihan pada sesuatu yang mereka anggap menyenangkan. Mungkin orang dewasa harus sedikit menurunkan egonya dan mau belajar banyak dari kepolosan anak-anak.

"Baiklah, maaf merepotkan, Namjoonah." Meski bilang begitu, Namjoon justru melihat Seokjin lah orang yang sedang merasa kerepotan. Jungkook yang sudah diturunkan dari gendongannya kini ikut bergabung dengan Taehyung menarik-narik lengannya agar segera berjalan mendekati bibir pantai yang terlihat membentang indah, semetara dia masih belum selesai menyampirkan ransel miliknya di punggung.

"Ayo ayo! Dokter Kim, Kookie mau menangkap kepiting."

"Aku mau menemani Kookie menangkap kepiting!"

Celotehan berisik Jungkook dan Taehyung memancing tawa Namjoon yang sedang menurunkan barang-barang di bagasi belakang sana, ia sempatkan memperhatikan sejenak ketiganya. Susah payah Seokjin berhasil menaikan ranselnya ke punggung. Lalu memberi lagi perhatiannya pada dua bocah yang masih mengoceh tentang kepiting. "Kita akan segera kesana setelah kalian mengenakan jaket, mengerti?" Mereka mengangguk patuh dan Namjoon tersenyum makin lebar. Diam-diam mengaggumi cara Seokjin menangani situasi. Atau malah ia sibuk mengagumi Kim Seokjin itu sendiri.

Selanjutnya Seokjin membantu mereka mengenakan jaket masing-masing, Jungkook dengan jaket denim yang serupa Namjoon dan Taehyung dengan jaket varsity birunya. Mereka terlihat semakin cute, sampai Namjoon takut orang-orang sekitar nanti jadi punya pemikiran untuk menculik mereka.

"Namjoonah, kami duluan." Seokjin mengucapkan kalimatnya ditengah-tengah tindakan penyeretan yang dilakukan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Setelah membalas, "Ya, hati-hati. Aku akan segera menyusul." Beserta lambaian tangan heboh yang dibalas tak kalah heboh oleh Taehyung. Serius kalau begini Namjoon sama sekali tidak menyesal memilih pantai sebagai tempat kencan pertama ia dan Seokjin.

Barang-barang yang mereka siapkan tidak banyak, hanya dua buah tikar untuk duduk dan sebuah payung besar sebagai sebuah antisipasi jika matahari terlalu terik. Tapi untunglah sang bola cahaya itu tidak sedang terlalu bersemangat siang ini, awan mendung musim gugur berhasil menutupi sinarnya. Jadi Namjoon pikir musim gugur cukup bagus juga dijadikan hari berpiknik di pantai. Yang jadi masalah adalah bekal makanan mereka. Jungkook dan Taehyung sama-sama monster makanan, karena itu Seokjin menyiapkan banyak sekali makanan dan camilan untuk mereka, lalu di tambah masakan Yoongi, mereka jadi punya lebih dari sepuluh kotak makanan yang Namjoon bingung harus bagaimana membawanya.

Setelah cukup lama berpikir, Namjoon pasrah saat tidak menemukan cara lain yang lebih efektif dibanding dua kali perjalanan bolak-balik. Pertama ia membawa peralatan piknik mereka serta satu set lengkap kotak-kotak makanan milik Seokjin. Dia akan balik lagi ke mobil dengan meminta bantuan salah satu bocahnya untuk mengangkut sisa persediaan makanan mereka. Angin laut berhembus menerpa kulit wajahnya, sensasi lembut yang terasa seakan sedang memberinya pijatan relaksasi gratis. Interaksi dengan alam seperti ini yang selalu Namjoon inginkan.

"Daddy, disini!" Pekikan Jungkook memecah dominasi suara deburan ombak dan ocehan para pengunjung lain yang untungnya sedang tidak begitu ramai.

Namjoon melihat bocah kelincinya melambai-lambaikan tangan dan melompat-lompat penuh semangat, di sampingnya duduk nyaman Taehyung dan Seokjin di atas empuknya hamparan pasir kecoklatan. Jarak mereka dari bibir pantai kurang lebih dua puluh meter, sepertinya mereka menemukan titik tempat duduk yang sempurna.

"Daddy, apa benar kita tidak boleh berenang? Kookie ingin menangkap kepiting." Jungkook mulai dengan ocehannya, tatapan penuh kesedihannya seakan memaksa Namjoon agar segera membantah pertanyaannya.

Tapi Seokjin yang menghampirinya untuk mengambil barang-barang bawaan Namjoon, lebih dulu menjelaskan, "Aku sudah mengecek airnya, terlalu dingin, Namjoon. Mereka bisa flu." Dan kembali berlalu untuk menggelar tikar.

"Kookie, bagaimana kalau kita membuat istana pasir saja? Aku akan membuat istana yang paling bagus untuk Kookie!" Bantuan dari Taehyung datang dan Namjoon berharap banyak pada ini. "Tapi Kookie juga mau main air.." sahutan lainnya menggambarkan bagaimana rasa sedih sang bocah kelinci yang berada di atas rata-rata.

Para orang dewasa disana dipaksa berpikir keras. Mencari jalan keluar terbaik bagi kedua belah pihak tanpa menghasilkan pekikan tangis lainnya.

"Begini, kita buat perjanjian antar laki-laki." Namjoon membuat mereka berdiri sejajar menghadapnya. Ia menyorotkan pandangan penuh keseriusan saat suara rendahnya mulai mengucap, "Kookie dan Tae hanya boleh bermain air di pinggir pantai saja, hanya sebatas mata kaki yang boleh terkena air." Selanjutnya Namjoon menarik Jungkook lebih dekat untuk ia gulung bagian ujung celananya sampai batas mata kaki. "Seperti ini, bagaimana?"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi anak-anak mengangguk setuju. Mereka tahu tidak ada pilihan lainnya untuk bersenang-senang bersama air.

"Baiklah, Kookie mau!"

"Aku juga setuju!"

Namjoon membantu menggulung celana Taehyung juga, dan sesaat setelah pekerjaannya selesai, Taehyung yang sudah menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook segera melesat ke arah bibir pantai yang dalam pikiran mereka sedang memanggil-manggil nama mereka berdua.

"Dan jangan berlarian! Astaga.." yang ini pekikan Seokjin, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak percaya pada kelakuan para bocah yang sangat berbeda saat di mobil tadi. Kemudian tanpa sengaja pandangannya bertemu milik Namjoon dan Seokjin menyipitkan matanya untuk sekedar memberi peringatan kecil atas keputusan sepihak yang dia buat.

"Air dingin bukan hanya soal membuat flu, tapi bagi anak-anak adalah bentuk kebahagiaan yang bisa kulit mereka rasakan secara nyata." Namjoon menjelaskan lengkap dengan nada super serius. Tapi yang berikutnya ia berubah malu-malu. "Kau yang mengajarkanku begitu, hyung."

Tidak dapat dipungkiri Seokjin sedikit takjub Namjoon masih ingat ucapannya dulu yang bahkan Seokjin sendiri saja sudah lupa kapan dan dimana ia mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Lain kali aku akan meminta biaya untuk hak cipta." Ucapan asal Seokjin menarik senyum Namjoon. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas dan lesung pipinya muncul. Merupakan pemandangan manis tersendiri bagi yang melihat. "Kemarilah, ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan selagi menunggui mereka bermain air."

Namjoon menjalankan satu dua langkahnya, lalu bergabung bersama Seokjin yang sudah duduk manis di atas tikar berwarna hijau sebagai pelapis empuknya pasir pantai. Dari posisinya sekarang Namjoon baru bisa memperhatikan suasana pantai seluruhnya. Rambut yang ia tata rapi tadi pagi dihancurkan begitu saja oleh hembusan angin laut, sejuk sih, dan Namjoon menikmati sensasinya jadi ia tidak peduli pada rambut yang berantakan. Untungnya, tak banyak pengunjung nekat seperti mereka. Beberapa meter di sebelah kanan mereka, sekelompok anak muda sibuk bercengkrama. Juga sepasang kekasih terlihat asyik dengan dunia penuh bunga mereka. Mungkin orang-orang lainnya akan lebih memilih untuk tidur-tiduran berbalut selimut hangat dalam rumah di hari mendung seperti ini.

"Jadi, hal apa yang harus kita bahas terlebih dahulu?" Suara lembut yang diantarkan angin ke telinganya, menyadarkan Namjoon bahwa ia telah melewati satu pemandangan penting dari keindahan yang tengah ia nikmati sekarang. Kim Seokjin, di sisinya, seperti sedang menyebarkan sisi lain kedamaian hanya karena angin membelai rambut coklatnya yang kelihatan halus. Namjoon ingin mencoba menyentuhnya agar tahu selembut apa rambut itu di telapak tangannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jungkook tadi?" Namjoon tak membiarkan Seokjin membuka mulut, dan melanjutkan lagi pertanyaannya, "Dia benar-benar sakit?!"

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan anakmu sedang berpura-pura sakit?!" Suaranya mendadak tinggi, melingking menyeramkan.

"M..maksudku, Jungkook suka bermain sebagai pasien sementara aku dan Yoongi dokternya." Namjoon buru-buru menjelaskan sebelum Seokjin berubah jadi lebih menyeramkan lagi. Ia heran, mengapa orang-orang yang tampak lembut seperti Seokjin dan Yoongi akan menyeramkan sekali saat marah.

Diiringi pekikan riang Jungkook yang kakinya disapa ombak, Seokjin yang sudah tenang mulai menjelaskan, "Ia sungguhan mabuk kendaraan. Ini pasti perjalanan jauh pertamanya tanpa baby seat-nya? Guncangan di mobil saat ia tidur membuatnya mual karena belum terbiasa. Jadi sepanjang perjalanan tadi aku memangkunya untuk meminimalisir guncangan yang ia rasakan."

Namjoon mengangguk-angguk, semakin merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang ayah. Ia berandai-andai jika Yoongi yang ada di posisinya tadi, mungkin semua akan jauh lebih mudah bagi Jungkook.

"Tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan diri sendiri, Namjoon. Menjadi orangtua itu artinya banyak belajar. Bahkan dari anak-anak sekalipun." Seokjin tersenyum. Mengalihkan sorot matanya dari para bocah yang sedang berlarian menjadi pada Namjoon yang sedang dalam proses mengagumi senyumnya. "Kau tahu? Tidak ada orangtua yang sempurna."

"Tapi kuyakin orangtua lain melakukannya lebih baik dariku."

"Dan orangtua lain itu bukan orangtuanya Jungkook kan? Ia hanya butuh kau dan Yoongi seburuk apapun kalian."

Bicara dengan Seokjin, kau akan dibawa berputar-putar dari satu situasi ke situasi lainnya. Hingga kau sadar sendiri di situasi mana kebenaran itu berada. Hal tersebut yang membuat dirinya diselimuti misteri dan saat kau menemukan apa yang tersembunyi disana, kau akan jatuh cinta. Namjoon telah membuktikan teori tersebut.

"Terimakasih. Kau tidak tahu betapa berartinya kalimat itu untukku."

"Percayalah, aku tahu seberapa berartinya itu untukmu."

Lalu Namjoon tak pernah sangat ingin memeluk seseorang seperti sekarang. Jika Yoongi yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, ia tanpa ragu akan melakukannya. Tapi Seokjin jelas berbeda. Masih banyak hal yang harus ia lalui sebelum bisa memeluknya erat tanpa perlu khawatir sesuatu akan membuatnya terlepas.

"Baiklah, kurasa ini giliranku?" Seokjin memulai lagi, mengembalikan fokus Namjoon yang sempat melayang entah kemana. "Saat aku dan Jungkook pergi tadi, apa terjadi sesuatu pada Taehyung?"

Angin kembali menyapa. Menggerakan sisi-sisi tikar yang tidak tertindih sesuatu, sekaligus mengantarkan suara tawa penuh kegembiraan dari para pengunjung pantai, milik Taehyung dan Jungkook tetap yang paling jelas terdengar. Sapaan sang angin membuat Namjoon berpikir ulang tentang apa yang akan ia katakan pada Seokjin yang saat Namjoon melirik sedikit padanya, sedang memandang lurus ke depan. Senyumnya muncul otomatis untuk setiap tingkah yang Taehyung dan Jungkook lakukan disana. Dan Namjoon sadar, ini pertama kalinya Seokjin terlihat begitu tenang dan bebas dari misteri-misteri yang selalu ingin Namjoon pecahkan.

"Tidak ada, Taehyung hanya sedih melihat Kookie-nya sakit." Berbohong menjadi pilihan. Namjoon bagai dihipnotis untuk melakukannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin menghancurkan sosok Seokjin yang ada di sampingnya sekarang. "Heran, mengapa mereka bisa jadi sedekat itu dalam waktu singkat ya? Aku bertaruh semua orang yang melihat mereka bermain akan mengira mereka saudara kandung."

Diam-diam Seokjin tahu bahwa topik pembicaraan sedang dialihkan dan ia juga tahu sesuatu yang terjadi pada Taehyung tidak sesederhana penjelasan Namjoon karena Taehyung sendiri itu penuh kerumitan, butuh berbulan-bulan bagi Seokjin memahaminya. Meski begitu, ia sangat mengapresiasi keputusan Namjoon. Seokjin tidak tahu akan sekacau apa dirinya jika mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

"Sepertinya ungkapan darah lebih kental dibanding air tidak sepenuhnya benar ya?"

Namjoon mengangguk sebagai sebuah persetujuan, "Tapi aku jadi ingin membuat mereka menjadi saudara sungguhan."

Memang terdengar sebagai sebuah candaan biasa, tapi Namjoon berani bertaruh ia telah menempatkan seratus persen keseriusan pada ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Perhatian Seokjin teralih lagi. Mengabaikan adegan manis para bocah dan deburan ombak. Ia menoleh ke samping, menemukan seseorang yang sedang sibuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai pusag dunia. Kim Namjoon sedang menatapnya.

Bertemu Seokjin membuat Namjoon memikirkan banyak hal yang bahkan sebelumnya tidak pernah ada ia bayangkan. Dari sana saja ia dapat menarik kesimpulan tentang bagaimana Kim Seokjin mengambil satu titik penting di hidupnya. Lalu ia ingat janjinya pada Yoongi, untuk hidup dengan baik dan segera menemukan seseorang yang bisa memberinya bentuk lain sebuah kebahagiaan. Sebelumnya, Yoongi telah suka rela memberi berbagai rasa bahagia, meski pada akhirnya hanya ia sia-siakan. Karena itu Namjoon pikir hidupnya harus jadi lebih baik lagi, jadi Min Yoongi bisa balas membencinya tanpa sedikitpun belas kasih yang tersisa.

Saat ini, detik ini, ia merasa sedang menuju kebahagiaan selanjutnya dengan cara menelusuri bola mata kecoklatan Seokjin yang memantulkan bayangannya.

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihat Jungkook tertidur di pangkuanmu. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir kau adalah malaikat penjaga anak-anak dalam beberapa dongeng yang pernah Yoongi bacakan untuk Jungkook." Namjoon tersenyum sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menipiskan jarak wajahnya dengan milik Seokjin yang sisa cahaya matahari seolah membuatnya berkilauan. Ia tahu Seokjin sedang menahan nafas, gugup mencekiknya, anehnya hal itu juga yang sedang Namjoon rasakan. "Lalu ciuman di rumah sakit waktu itu adalah saat aku sadar bahwa aku tidak lagi sekedar menyukaimu. Tapi juga ingin memilikimu dan membantu melepaskanmu dari masa lalu. Aku ingin membuatmu selalu tersenyum, tulus, tanpa paksaan dan tujuan menyembunyikan kesedihan. Hyung, aku mencintaimu."

Ritme detak jantungnya yang menyerupai genderang perang perlahan mulai memelan, menyisakan denyutan lembut di setiap urat nadinya saat sebuah pengakuan berhasil ia ucapkan. Keinginan untuk mendaratkan ciuman yang kedua kali di bibir Seokjin sangatlah besar. Untungnya ia tahu Seokjin butuh waktu, untuk bernafas normal, untuk memproses semua kata yang barusan ia ucapkan satu-satu demi menjaga ketegasan maknanya.

Seokjin masih punya ketakutan itu. Dalam benaknya masih ada pemikiran bahwa saat kau memberi terlalu banyak, maka harus bersiap dengan sakitnya rasa kehilangan. Mencintai seseorang artinya memberi sebagian diri kita pada orang tersebut. Seokjin pernah mencintai dan mendapat konsekuensi nyaris kehilangan seluruh hidupnya. Sebenarnya ia telah habis, tamat, tak ada sisa dari dirinya untuk diberikan pada seseorang lagi. Kim Namjoon dan keseluran makna kalimatnya itu membuatnya takut karena sekian lama Seokjin merasa kosong dan tiba-tiba muncul keinginan untuk terisi kembali.

"Aku.. Namjoonah, apa boleh aku bertemu dengan Yoongi setelah ini?"

.

.

Jungkook sudah sepenuhnya melupakan rasa mual di perutnya. Padahal saat bersama Dokter Kim tadi ia hanya meminum teh buatan dokter lainnya, bukan obat. Tapi semua jadi masuk akal ketika Taehyung menceritakan rahasianya dan Dokter Kim, jadi tentu saja Dokter Kim yang merupakan seorang penyihir baik hati telah memberinya mantra untuk sembuh sehingga ia bisa bebas bermain di pantai.

Sejak kunjungan pertamanya dengan appa, Jungkook putuskan untuk menyukai pantai. Ia suka rasa lembut pasir yang menggelitik telapak kakinya setiap kali ia melepas sepatunya untuk berlarian. Atau pohon kelapa raksasa karena tingginya bahkan jauh melebihi daddy. Juga hembusan angin yang selalu membuat berantakan rambutnya. Dan yang paling utama, Jungkook jatuh cinta dengan ombak dan air asin di pantai. Walaupun kunjungan keduanya bukan bersama appa, Jungkook tetap menyukainya, bahkan lebih.

"Kookie, lihat!"

Taehyung sedang berlari-lari kecil ke arah Jungkook, setelah tadi melarang yang lebih muda untuk bergerak dan tetap diam di tempat sementara ia pergi mencari sesuatu sebagai hadiah. Jungkook sebagai anak penurut, melakukannya, meski sebenarnya juga sedikit bingung. Taehyung itu selalu membuat Jungkook bingung, bahkan di pertemuan pertama mereka dulu. Jadi Jungkook benar-benar hanya berdiri diam selama kurang lebih lima menit, sesekali kakinya bermain dengan ombak yang datang menyapa.

"Aku menemukan hadiah untuk Kookie." Benda di telapak tangan Taehyung berwarna biru, dan bentuknya seperti segitiga yang memiliki banyak kepala. Tapi bentuknya terasa tidak terlalu asing bagi Jungkook. Lagi, Taehyung berhasil membuatnya kebingungan.

"Apa itu?" Nada herannya mendukung raut wajahnya yang penasaran.

"Bintang laut!" Hentaknya sambil tersenyum lebar. Mengulurkan lebih jauh tangan kanannya. "Aku pernah melihatnya dalam salah satu buku yang mama berikan."

Reaksi menggemaskan Jungkook masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Mata bulatnya yang semakin melebar, beriringan dengan bunyi ' _oh_ ' panjang dari mulut yang juga membentuk huruf 'o'. Menatap benda di tangan Taehyung seolah itu adalah penemuan terhebat sepanjang masa yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Jauh lebih hebat di banding kepiting.

"Apa bintang juga hidup di laut? Kookie sering melihatnya di langit bersama Jiminie."

"Tentu! Bintang bisa hidup dimana saja." Cengirannya belum juga hilang, malah sepertinya bertambah lebar. "Tapi yang ini tidak boleh kita bawa pulang, karena dia akan kesepian nanti, aku tidak berhasil menemukan satu lagi untuk menemaninya."

Sebenarnya Jungkook sedikit kecewa. Ia ingin menunjukkannya pada Jiminie. Tapi ia juga tidak mau membuat bintang laut itu merasa kesepian. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Taehyung membuatnya bingung.

"Hallo, bintang laut." Sapanya yang dengan ragu-ragu mulai memberanikan diri menyentuh makhluk di tangan Taehyung menggunakan satu jari telunjuknya. "Rasanya aneh, memegang bintang."

"Itu karena belum terbiasa. Tenang saja, mulai sekarang hyung akan menemukan semua bintang untuk Kookie."

Cengiran Taehyung itu menular, Jungkook kini melakukan hal yang sama dan terlihat semakin menggemaskan saat gigi depannya yang mirip kelinci muncul. Menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri bagi siapapun yang berhasil memancing keluar senyum itu.

.

.

.

"Setelah makan malam nanti, temani aku ke atap untuk melihat bintang."

Yoongi menoleh dengan dahi berkerut. Memandang penuh keanehan pada seseorang sedang minta ditemani membeli kopi setelah menghabiskan seluruh bekal bawaan Yoongi sebagai makan siangnya. Ya, Park Jimin, siapa lagi.

"Terdengar seperti paksaan, bukan pertanyaan."

"Memang. Artinya kau tidak bisa menolak, hyung." Tangan Jimin mendarat di bahu sempit Yoongi, menariknya lebih dekat, hingga yang lebih tua kesulitan mengambil langkahnya.

"Ck, harusnya kutinggalkan saja kau mati kelaparan di dalam studio dance tadi."

"Uh huh" Jimin menggeleng, ekspresi meledeknya sangatlah menyebalkan di mata Yoongi. "Kau terlalu mencintaiku untuk bisa melakukan hal itu." Dan Yoongi benci Park Jimin yang selalu benar.

Kafetaria di gedung agensi mereka memang selalu ramai, yang menjadi alasan Yoongi malas pergi kesana. Biasanya jika ingin sesuatu dari sana ia akan meminta (menyuruh dengan ancaman) Hoseok atau Jimin membelikan untuknya. Kali ini, keadaan sedang di putar balik, Jimin memaksa untuk ditemani membeli kopi, sekaligus menemui anak-anak didiknya tadi dan menghadiahkan kopi gratis sebagai permintaan maafnya.

"Woah pengantin baru!"

Percayalah, Yoongi tahu siapa pemilik teriakan heboh barusan. Menambah besar keinginannya membunuh seseorang. Sementara Park Jimin di sampingnya justru sibuk terkikik sambil melambaikan tangan pada calon korban Yoongi.

"Hai, Hoseok hyung." Ucapnya kelewat riang.

Yoongi yang sudah tidak tahan ditindas (digelayuti pundak kecilnya oleh tangan penuh otot milik Jimin) melayangkan sikutnya kuat-kuat pada perut Jimin. Tersenyum puas saat si bodohnya meringis kesakitan. "Astaga, hyung!" Giliran Yoongi menyeringai jahat kali ini.

"Yah yah jangan bermesraan disini." Hoseok sudah sampai di hadapan mereka, asyik menyeruput gelas bubble tea-nya. Tersenyum kelewat cerah di hari yang lumayan mendung.

"Serius, bubble tea? Kau pikir berapa umurmu, Jung Hoseok?!"

Hal anehnya adalah warna merah yang perlahan menjalar dari pipi menuju telinganya. Well, Yoongi baru tahu sahabatnya ini juga memiliki rasa malu. "I.. ini hadiah dari seseorang." Yoongi mengernyit lagi. Hoseok tak pernah menyembunyikan identitas seseorang dengan menyebutnya 'seseorang', biasanya juga akan terang-terangan menyebut nama. Jadi bukan salah Yoongi kalau curiga. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mengingat-ingat dari arah mana sahabatnya datang tadi.

Sadar tentang apa yang sedang Yoongi cari, Hoseok mendadak panik. Melompat-lompat dan bergerak kesana-kemari untuk menghalangi pandangan Yoongi. "Tidak usah mencarinya! Nanti juga pasti akan kuberitahu kalau sudah saatnya."

Seringai kedua Yoongi muncul, kali ini terlihat jauh lebih kejam. Jimin sampai bersyukur itu bukan untuknya.

"Jangan harap kau kuundang di pernikahanku nanti jika belum mendapatkannya." Sedikit berjinjit, Yoongi memukul ringan kepala Hoseok. Lalu seringainya mendadak berubah manis. Mencoba memberitahu secara tersirat bahwa ia selalu mendukung apapun yang di lakukan Hoseok, atau siapapun yang akhirnya menjadi pilihannya. "Ayo, Jimin-ah. Aku yang traktir kopinya. Suasana hatiku mendadak baik."

Bagi Hoseok, Min Yoongi yang suasana hatinya mendadak baik justru sebuah neraka. Dan apa-apaan ancamannya barusan?! Niatnya tadi menghampiri mereka kan untuk meledek kabar yang ia dengar semalam dari Yoongi. Tentang Yoongi yang akhirnya memberi jawaban 'ya' untuk ajakan menikah dari Jimin. Tapi si mungil sialan itu berhasil memutar balik keadaan.

Ah, dan Jimin sudah sepenuhnya melupakan keinginan minum kopinya.

"Yoongi hyung, kau tahu aku senang sekali saat ini."

"Aku tahu. Kau juga tahu aku merasakan hal yang sama."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jujur ya aku sedang jatuh cinta sama dua orang, Woozi-nya Seventeen dan cewek Hoseok di Highlight Reel-nya Love Yourself haha tapi tergantung kalian apakah boleh aku memasangkan Hoseok dengan 'seseorang'..

Well, aku takut ini membosankan? Sepertinya iya haha tadinya masih akan lebih panjang lagi, tapi tiba-tiba aku dapat rencana liburan mendadak weekend ini Jadi, part MinYoon aku tunda chapter depan. Sekali lagi mohon maaf untuk keterlambatannya dan hasil yang membosankan. Semoga selanjutnya akan lebih memuaskan.

Terimakasih banyak dan sampai jumpa di chapter 19!


	19. Chapter 19: Stars in the sky

.

Menurut Namjoon, Yoongi itu mungil, dan penyakit sekedar flu sekalipun membuatnya terlihat semakin mengecil. Jadi yang paling ingin Namjoon lakukan adalah terus berada di sampingnya sampai melihat sendiri kondisi Yoongi membaik, bahkan kalau bisa ia ingin mengantongi Yoongi agar bisa dibawa kemanapun dan memastikannya tetap hangat. Serbuan protes akan senantiasa datang dari si pria mungil yang sedang sakit itu jika Namjoon menyuarakan pemikiran tersebut.

Lalu, makhluk mungil lainnya muncul. Kali ini jauh lebih mungil dari Min Yoongi dan keinginan Namjoon untuk melindunginya otomatis bertambah jutaan kali lipat. Jadi saat keduanya jatuh sakit di hari yang sama, Namjoon berharap dirinya juga ikut sakit, karena menjadi satu-satunya yang sehat sementara tubuh dua orang paling berharga dalam di hidupnya sedang merasa tak nyaman adalah sebuah siksaan sendiri bagi Namjoon.

"Badai salju sialan!"

Giliran cuaca buruk yang menjadi sasaran umpatannya. Kesekian kali ia mengintip keluar melalui jendela rumah, gumpalan salju masih terus bersemangat menghujani bumi. Membuat keluarga kecilnya terjebak di dalam rumah dengan Kookie yang sesekali merengek tak nyaman akibat suhu tubuhnya yang di atas normal. Badai salju menahan mereka untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, juga tak ada dokter yang bisa mereka panggil ke rumah. Di tambah Yoongi yang tak pernah melepaskan Jungkook sejak tadi pagi, kini ikut bersin-bersin dan diam-diam mengeluhkan pusing di kepalanya . Hanya menggerutu kecil, sebab Yoongi yakin Namjoon akan semakin panik jika tahu satu orang lagi juga ikut sakit.

"Sekedar informasi saja, barusan kau mengumpat di dekat bayi lima bulan."

"Dan bayi itu anak Kim Namjoon dan Min Yoongi, harusnya Kookie sudah terbiasa mendengar umpatanmu sejak masih dalam kandungan."

"Serius kau akan memperlakukan orang yang sedang sakit seperti ini?!"

Namjoon mendengus, lalu berjalan menjauhi jendela menuju dua makhluk di sofa sana. Yoongi masih mendekap erat Jungkook yang berbalut selimut biru. Untungnya si mungil nomor dua kini sedang tertidur, setelah sebelumnya hanya menangis dan merengek tak nyaman. Kesekian kali Namjoon menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Yoongi dan masih merasakan panas yang seperti sebelumnya, lalu ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Jungkook dengan cara yang jauh lebih lembut, sebab menurut Namjoon, Jungkook terlihat sangat rapuh bahkan wajahnya saja tak lebih besar dari telapak tangannya hingga Namjoon selalu memiliki kekhawatiran berlebih saat berada di dekat sang bayi.

"Maaf." Gumamnya sembari duduk di samping Yoongi, tangannya otomatis mendarat di bahu sang suami yang juga refleks merapatkan tubuhnya guna mencari kehangatan tambahan. "Aku merasa tak berguna sekali saat ini.."

 ** _Cup_**

Satu kecupan mendarat tiba-tiba di bibirnya. Min Yoongi selalu tahu cara mengembalikan pikirannya yang mulai melantur kemana-mana. "Kau ada disini bersama kami saja sudah menjadi hal yang berguna, Namjoonah." Dan Namjoon dibuat berpikir lagi, tentang waktunya yang sepertinya terlalu banyak dihabiskan di luar untuk bekerja. Sementara Yoongi memutuskan mengambil cuti selama setahun meski ia akan diam-diam menyempatkan diri bekerja dalam studio di rumah saat Jungkook sudah tertidur.

Namjoon juga ikut menyamankan diri dalam posisinya, mendekap erat Yoongi dan berharap panas tubuhnya bisa terbagi. Badai salju yang menyerang kota saat Namjoon telah sampai di rumah adalah fakta yang tak bisa berhenti ia syukuri. Dua orang terpenting dalam hidup Namjoon sedang sangat membutuhkannya, walau hanya sekedar kehadiran yang tidak begitu berguna. Setidaknya mereka merasa jauh lebih aman dengan keberadaan Namjoon.

"Hey, mau melakukan hal yang keren untuk Kookie?"

"Hah?" Namjoon menatap bingung Yoongi yang justru malah sedikit menyeringai. Entah sepertinya demam membuatnya semakin menyeramkan saat menyeringai begitu. "Apa kau akan memintaku menerobos badai salju untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit?"

"Bodoh! Hanya butuh lima menit bagi Kookie membeku di luar sana." Yoongi terlihat mati-matian menahan makian lainnya, tak ingin mengganggu tidur pulas si kecil yang begitu sulit di dapatkan. "Ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan."

"Apapun itu akan kulakukan, katakan saja, Yoongs."

"Kau tidak mengenakan apapun lagi dibalik sweater itu kan?"

"Apa kau mau aku memberikan adik untuk Kookie?" Kali ini satu kepalan tangan mendarat di kepala Namjoon dan Yoongi bergerak menjauhi rangkulan hangat sang suami. "Astaga, katakan dengan jelas kalau begitu."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan cepat menuju kamar mereka masih dengan Jungkook dalam dekapannya. Namjoon sempat mengira Yoongi marah padanya dan sudah berniat menyusul ke kamar saat Yoongi kembali menuju ke arahnya, kali ini ia membawa satu lagi selimut berwarna merah muda (yang mereka siapkan untuk kemungkinan Kookie adalah anak perempuan) di salah satu tangannya yang bebas.

"Buka bajumu." Sebuah perintah tak terbantahkan seolah Min Yoongi sedang bertransformasi sebagai pimpinan perang.

Namjoon sama sekali tak diberi pilihan untuk mempertanyakan alasannya, apalagi menolak. Jadi ia menurut, membuka sweater rajut merah tua miliknya, dan membiarkan suhu ruangan menyapa langsung kulit yang terekspos. "Sudah, sekarang apa?" Masih sempat menyeringai saat samar-samar melihat pipi Yoongi yang memerah karena menatap tubuhnya cukup lama.

"Ehem.." berdehem sekali untuk menghilangkah gugup. Mendadak ingat cerita Hoseok yang mengatakan kalau Namjoon jadi rajin pergi ke gym sebelum pernikahan dilaksanakan. Lalu secara hati-hati Yoongi berdiri dari duduk nyamannya, berhadapan dengan Namjoon yang masih dalam posisi duduk dan sudah kembali ke mode 'bingung'nya. Raut wajah Namjoon semakin lucu karena campuran terkejut dan bingung ketika Yoongi mengulurkan Jungkook yang berbalut selimut. "Gendong Kookie."

"Telanjang seperti ini?!"

Yoongi mengangguk sekali, berusaha terlihat serius meski ia sedang mati-matian menahan tawa. " _Skin-to-skin_ , Namjoon. Aku pernah baca kalau cara ini akan sangat membantu menstabilkan suhu tubuh bayi."

Setelahnya, Yoongi pikir akan ada banyak bantahan lain karena Namjoon adalah si jenius yang sering kurang puas dengan berbagai teori yang dikemukakan orang lain. Tapi tidak kali ini, Namjoon sigap menerima tubuh Jungkook dalam lengannya dan segera mendekapnya erat di dada. Yoongi membantunya menarik lepas selimut tebal yang membungkus si kecil, hingga hanya menyisakan Jungkook yang mengenakan pakaian bayi cukup tipis berlengan pendek di dekapan Namjoon sekarang. Sang bayi meronta kecil saat merasakan perpindahan tempat serta suhu tubuh lain yang bersentuhan dengannya. Namjoon sedikit terlonjak kaget karena suhu tubuh ekstrim yang sedang dimiliki anaknya. Tapi lalu ia refleks membuat suara 'ssshh' untuk membantu Jungkook merasa tenang kembali.

" _He's burning_ , Yoongs.." Salah satu kebiasaan Namjoon saat sedang panik adalah menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat dalam bahasa asing yang kebanyakan Yoongi tidak mengerti artinya. Untunglah yang barusan cukup mudah dipahami.

"Kau akan membuatnya lebih baik, Namjoonah." Yoongi berusaha menenangkan sembari menyampirkan dua selimut yang nyatanya cukup lebar pada pundak Namjoon. Ketenangan hanya topeng saja sebenarnya, Yoongi nyaris mati karena rasa khawatir yang sudah mencapai batas.

Selesai memastikan pemanas ruangan bersuhu cukup hangat, Yoongi ikut bergabung bersama dua orang lainnya di sofa. Mengambil sisi kanan di sebelah Namjoon dimana ia bisa mengklaim bahu terekspos sang suami yang cukup lengang, bersandar nyaman disana. Berusaha mengisi ulang energi positif agar pikiran-pikirannya juga ke arah yang positif. Bahwa Baby Kookie-nya adalah bayi yang kuat dan kondisinya akan membaik secepatnya, bahwa badai akan segera berhenti sehingga mereka bisa membawa Kookie ke klinik terdekat, bahwa keluarga kecil mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"Hey, kau tahu.. aku mulai berpikir Kookie bermain terlalu banyak dengan Hoseok dibanding dirimu." Bisiknya pelan, suasana seolah mendukungnya untuk lebih terbuka.

"Benarkah? Semoga Kookie tidak sampai tumbuh seberisik dia."

"Namjoonah, kau tahu bukan itu intinya."

Sedari tadi, Namjoon sibuk memperhatikan Jungkook di lengannya. Mengaggumi tiap detail wajah sang bayi yang Hoseok bilang bagai duplikat dari Yoongi. Sekarang kalimat Yoongi memaksanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian, ia menoleh dan menemukan sang suami yang juga sedang menatapnya. Sinar di matanya sedikit meredup, Namjoon menjadikan hal itu sebagai tanda keseriusan arah obrolan mereka.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku akan berusaha menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Kookie. Kalau perlu aku akan membawanya ke studio, memperkenalkan dia pada pekerjaan yang dicintai kedua orangtuanya. Siapa tahu anak kita nantinya akan menjadi _the next Eminem_ yang menggemparkan dunia?"

Dan berhasil, Yoongi tersenyum karena ocehan konyol Namjoon yang sama sekali tak menginginkan keseriusan di antara mereka saat ini. Karena dari yang sudah-sudah, semua pembicaraan serius mereka akan berujung pada perdebatan, dan Namjoon tak ingin kehangatan yang berhasil mereka kumpulkan susah payah malam ini lenyap begitu saja.

" _The next Eminem_ terdengar lebih baik, Namjoonah, dibanding _The next Jung Hoseok_ dengan segala keberisikannya."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS' Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Min Yoongi | Park Jimin | Jung Hoseok | Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And even though it's been a while, I sometimes still catch myself wondering what you are up to nowadays. Whose eyes you are staring into now and seeing galaxies, just as you once used to in mine. -Unknown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Taehyung dan Jungkook, keduanya bukan tipe anak yang suka mencari perhatian berlebih. Mereka bisa bermain sendirian dengan tenang. Satu hal yang Namjoon yakin diturunkan oleh Yoongi pada Jungkook. Sedangkan bagi Taehyung, sejak awal memang begitulah caranya bermain, Seokjin bilang ia tak pernah punya teman karena mereka takut dengan tubuh Taehyung yang selalu dipenuhi luka. Namun hal tersebut tidak berlaku untuk hari ini. Mereka tak membiarkan dua orang dewasa disana memiliki lebih lama waktu sendiri, Namjoon hanya sempat menganggukkan kepala tanpa menyadari sepenuhnya maksud permintaan Seokjin, karena Jungkook datang dan langsung menyeret sang dokter agar ikut bermain air bersamanya dan Taehyung. Tentu saja langsung Seokjin turuti tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali.

Sekarang tinggal Namjoon yang jadi pengamat sambil menikmati pergerakan angin yang juga mengantarkan tawa mereka bertiga. Otaknya sibuk bekerja membuat beragam kemungkinan tentang hal-hal apa saja yang akan terjadi saat Seokjin bertemu Yoongi setelah ini. Namjoon yakin Yoongi tidak akan melakukan hal yang merepotkan, sudah sejak jauh-jauh hari ia mendeklarisikan diri bahwa tidak ada penolakan pada kehadiran Seokjin. Namjoon hanya penasaran bagaimana situasi memperlakukan mereka nantinya. Ck, mungkin seperti ini perasaan Yoongi dulu saat ia dan Jimin akan bertemu.

Cukup lama Namjoon menikmati duduk diamnya, ia mulai merasa harus mengerjakan sesuatu yang berguna. Baru ingat kalau tadi akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa laptopnya sekedar berjaga-jaga saat alam memberinya inspirasi secara cuma-cuma. Ia akui akhir-akhir ini produktifitasnya berkurang drastis dalam hal membuat lagu atau bahkan sekedar menulis lirik. Terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupan pribadinya yang semakin rumit semenjak kehadiran Seokjin. Bukan berarti ia menyalahkan Kim Seokjin, tapi memang benar adanya kalau sang dokter manis telah mengambil alih seluruh pikiran dan perasaannya.

"Namjoonah!"

Namjoon berhenti mengambil langkah saat suara Seokjin meneriakan namanya dari kejauhan dan saat menoleh ia mendapati pergerakan mulut tanpa suara yang mengatakan _'mau kemana?'_ lengkap dengan raut wajah khawatirnya. Pasti masih ada sedikit rasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Namjoon tadi. Lagipula Namjoon juga bingung mengapa para bocah hanya menyeret Seokjin tanpa sedikitpun basa-basi mengajaknya.

Jadi Namjoon menjawab dengan cara yang sama _'mengambil sesuatu di mobil, aku akan segera kembali'_. Sampai mendapat anggukan persetujuan, barulah ia melanjutkan langkah, sementara tawa Seokjin kembali terdengar saat salah satu bocah melakukan sesuatu padanya. Dan wow, hanya dengan itu ketukan-ketukan nada menyerbu otaknya sebagai inspirasi.

"Hey, sepertinya kalian membuat daddy Kookie bersedih."

Seokjin ikut berjongkok bersama keduanya yang kini asyik mencongkel-congkel pasir dengan tangan kosong. Sempat dilarang, tapi tidak mempan. Tentu saja, dua lawan satu, ditambah lagi kelemahan Seokjin pada rengekan anak-anak. Sesekali ombak mencapai kaki mereka, lalu Taehyung akan mengomel karena lubang yang sudah ia buat kembali tertutup.

"Bisakah kita mengajaknya bermain juga?" Seokjin bertanya lembut, sambil ikut turun tangan melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka, tanpa tahu apa tujuan sebenarnya kegiatan ini.

"Tidak bisa, Dokter Kim. Kookie ingin membuat rumah kepitingnya dulu."

"Kookie bilang Paman Kim suka kepiting. Makanya aku dan Kookie akan membuat rumah untuk kepiting yang kita tangkap."

"Ah, jadi kepiting yang kita tangkap dan rumah kepiting yang sedang kalian buat adalah hadiah untuk daddy-nya Kookie?"

Keduanya kompak mengangguk tanpa jawaban lagi dan Seokjin tersenyum lebar hingga otot-otot pipinya sakit. Menahan gemas melihat tingkah dua bocah kesayangannya. Kini ia baru mengerti alasan mereka menyeretnya tiba-tiba untuk membantu mereka menangkap kepiting super kecil berwarna putih yang kelewat lincah untuk ditangkap tangan-tangan kecil mereka. Diiringi sorakan demi sorakan penyemangat dari Taehyung dan Jungkook, sekitar lima kepiting berhasil Seokjin tangkap, lalu mengurungnya di dalam wadah kecil yang sengaja Seokjin bawa jika mereka ingin membangun istana pasir.

"Lalu apa aku juga akan menerima hadiah?"

"Nanti aku akan carikan kerang cantik untuk mama." Jawaban tegas dari Taehyung berhasil menyentuh bagian terdalam hati Seokjin.

Apalagi jawaban susulan dari si kelinci polos Kookie setelahnya, "Dokter Kim suka bintang? Kookie akan carikan lagi bintang yang Tae hyung lepaskan tadi, tapi ingat tidak boleh dibawa pulang ya."

Yang Seokjin paling ingin lakukan sekarang adalah menyatukan keduanya dalam sebuah dekapan erat. Lalu membiarkan waktu terus lewat dalam posisi seperti itu, melupakan segala kerumitan dalam dunia orang dewasa dan hanya mendengarkan ocehan polos mereka yang berbagi kehangatan dalam dekapannya. Sayangnya Seokjin harus sedikit menahan diri karena keduanya sedang terlalu serius menggali pasir untuk bisa diganggu, dari ekspresi wajah mereka sudah seperti para pejabat yang tengah memikirkan jalan keluar dari krisis ekonomi negara.

"Oke, terimakasih untuk kerang dan bintangnya. Kalian anak-anak manis yang baik hati."

Taehyung menoleh dengan cepat, Seokjin memprediksikan cengiran khasnya yang akan muncul, tapi malah kerutan di keningnya terlihat sangat jelas. "Mama aku sudah dewasa, hanya Kookie yang anak-anak disini."

"Kookie juga sudah dewasa kok."

"Tapi Kookie masih memanggilku hyung 'kan?"

"Oh iya, kalau begitu Kookie masih anak-anak hehe."

Dan mereka lanjut lagi menggali pasir seperti tidak pernah terintrupsi sebelumnya. Seokjin melepaskan tawanya cukup keras, mungkin ini adalah tawa terkeras dan terbebas yang ia lepaskan selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Bersama Taehyung beberapa bulan ini memang saat-saat paling menyenangkan dalam hidup Seokjin, ibunya bilang ia terlihat dua kali lipat lebih bahagia. Walaupun ibunya juga tahu ada waktu ketika Seokjin merasa semua hal berjalan ke arah yang salah. Seperti ketika Taehyung berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak pernah Seokjin kenal sebelumnya, atau ketika Taehyung mulai mempertanyakan ayahnya lagi, atau Taehyung yang meragukan Seokjin dan pada akhirnya membuat Seokjin juga meragukan dirinya sendiri. Tapi saat ini, berlutut bersama mereka mempermainkan lembutnya pasir di telapak tangan, Seokjin merasa bebas bahagia tanpa perlu takut memikirkan kemungkinan rasa sedih yang ia terima nantinya. Menurut Seokjin, kebebasan untuk berbahagia itulah hadiah terhebat Tuhan untuk makhluknya.

.

Saat Namjoon kembali, mereka masih sibuk dengan apa yang sejak tadi mereka lakukan, tampak serius sekali hingga Namjoon ragu untuk datang mendekat. Jadi ia hanya melewati mereka sambil berharap sedikit perhatian ia dapatkan.

"Dad!" Dan Kookie menjadi pahlawannya. Namjoon menoleh lagi ke arah mereka, telah sepenuhnya mendapat perhatian yang ia inginkan.

Jungkook menghampirinya dengan sedikit berlari. Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya seperti sudah merupakan hal permanen yang melekat disana. Namjoon ingin menyambutnya dengan pelukan, tapi kedua tangannya terlanjur penuh dengan tas laptop juga tas berisi rantang bekal buatan Yoongi. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa belutut untuk membiarkan Jungkook mendekap erat lehernya.

"Kookie masih ingat daddy, hm?"

"Hehe tentu saja! Kookie dan Tae hyung sedang membuat hadiah untuk daddy, Dokter Kim juga bantu."

"Benarkah? Dimana hadiahnya? Daddy mau lihat."

" _Andwae_! Belum selesai. Nanti Kookie panggil kalau sudah selesai."

"Okay, bunny, _take your time_!"

Kecupan demi kecupan Namjoon menghujani wajah penuh senyum sang bocah kelinci, disusul kekehan tawa super menggemaskan yang selalu jadi nada favorit Namjoon.

"Kau membawa laptopmu?" Seokjin berjalan mendekat, menggandeng Taehyung di tangan kanannya. Cengiran lebar serupa milik Jungkook juga menghiasi wajah Taehyung.

"Ya, kupikir aku akan mendapat banyak inspirasi disini."

"Serius, Namjoon, maksudmu kau akan mengerjakan pekerjaanmu? Kau tahu kita sedang liburan kan?!" Intonasi yang Seokjin gunakan langsung mengingatkan Namjoon pada Min Yoongi saat sedang menyindir kebodohan orang berintelejensi tinggi.

"Tidak, kupikir kita sedang berkencan." Namjoon menggoda dengan alis yang sengaja dinaik-turunkan. Membawa warna merah ke wajah dan telinga sang dokter Kim. Sepertinya pulang nanti, gula darahnya akan naik drastis karena terlalu lama dikerumuni makhluk-makhluk super manis.

"Kencan itu apa? Kookie juga mau!" Jungkook melompat-lompat persis tingkahnya kelinci, sambil berusaha menunjuk tinggi-tinggi tangan kanannya.

"Kookie, hanya orang dewasa yang boleh berkencan."

"Berarti Tae hyung boleh kencan tapi Kookie tidak?"

"Emm!"

Tentu saja jawaban Taehyung menurunkan keantusiasannya. Namjoon mengambil kesempatan untuk bangkit dari posisi berlututnya, mengeluarkan geraman saat dirasa tulang-tulangnya menyesuaikan posisinya. Berhasil menyadarkannya kalau ia tidak lagi semuda dulu untuk bisa aktif bermain dengan bocah kelincinya yang kadang memang kelebihan energi.

"Sekarang kau malah meracuni pikiran polos mereka. Karena itu sebaiknya ciptakan lagu yang bagus!" Kedengarannya memang seperti sebuah sindiran dan ancaman, tapi selain itu Namjoon bisa merasakan dukungan yang Seokjin berikan di baliknya. "Ayo, para jagoan, kita lanjutkan pekerjaaan kita." Semudah itu Seokjin membuat Jungkook si bocah yang sedang penasaran berpaling dari daddy-nya setelah tadi ia peluk erat.

Baru beberapa langkah menjauh, Taehyung tiba-tiba melepaskan genggaman mereka dan berlari kembali ke arah Namjoon yang susah payah berlutut lagi menyejajarkan tingginya dan Taehyung.

"Ada apa, Taehyungie?"

"Aku senang Paman Kim dan mama berkencan hehe" Lalu satu kecupan mendarat cepat di pipi Namjoon. "Apa benar paman membuat lagu? Buatkan satu untuk mama ya? Mama ingin hadiah juga tapi aku dan Kookie belum menemukan kerang yang cantik untuknya."

Dan Namjoon belum cukup pantas menolak permintaan setulus itu. Lagipula, inspirasi utamanya kali ini datang dari Kim Seokjin.

.

.

Matahari yang sejak mereka datang tadi malu-malu muncul, kini semakin tenggelam seiring dengan perputaran waktu. Cahayanya yang kemerahan memantul indah pada air asin di bawahnya. Memberi kesempatan bagi para pengunjung pantai menikmati suasana romantis yang jarang bisa mereka dapatkan di kota.

Sebelum makan siang dengan menu masakan rumahan hasil buatan Seokjin dan Yoongi, Namjoon diizinkan lebih dulu melihat hadiahnya. Tidak tahu kapan tepatnya, ia hanya ingat pernah membahas soal hewan kesukaan masing-masing bersama Jungkook. Hanya obrolan ringan biasa untuk menanggapi celotehan-celotehan si bocah kelinci yang kadang tidak bisa dibendung. Namjoon terkejut saat Jungkook masih mengingatnya jelas sampai berpikir menyiapkan hadiah 'rumah' kepiting yang ia bangun bersama Taehyung dan Seokjin. Serbuan ciuman tak pernah berhenti menghujani wajah Jungkook bahkan ketika mereka sedang makan siang Namjoon masih mencuri satu dua kecupan di pipi bulat anaknya. Taehyung juga mendapatkan kecupan itu sama banyaknya dengan Jungkook. Awalnya mereka terkikik senang, tapi lama kelamaan mulai menggerutu karena merasa aktivitas makan mereka terganggu. Namjoon malah dengan senang hati melanjutkan keisengannya. Ah, omong-omong, Dokter Kim Seokjin juga dapat satu kecupan terimakasih di pipinya yang langsung memerah, Namjoon beralasan kalau itu gerakan refleksnya karena terlalu senang.

"Dokter Kim, Kookie ngantuk." Rengekan Jungkook terdengar setelah mereka selesai menumpuk kembali kotak-kotak makanan yang isinya telah kosong. Namjoon mengernyit keheranan menyadari si kecil diam-diam mendekati Seokjin dengan ekspresi mengantuk yang jelas sekali. Ia bahkan sempat mengira salah dengar saat bukan namanya yang Jungkook panggil dalam rengekan tadi.

Jungkook tak pernah merengek manja pada siapapun kecuali orang tuanya, sekalipun itu Hoseok yang sudah ia kenal sejak baru melihat dunia. Ia mirip Yoongi yang selalu bertingkah sok kuat dan dewasa di depan orang lain. Jadi tingkahnya pada Seokjin kali ini cukup mengejutkan Namjoon.

"Kemari, Kookie-ya." Detik berikutnya tubuh mungil Jungkook sudah berada dalam dekapan Seokjin yang meninggalkan posisi duduknya demi kenyamanan sang bocah, lalu mulai menimangnya. Sementara Jungkook mengusak wajahnya pada bahu lebar Seokjin dan bersandar nyaman disana. "Sepertinya sudah waktunya kita pulang, Namjoonah, anak-anak terlihat sangat lelah."

Namjoon sebagai penonton yang takjub, mendengar kalimat Seokjin langsung sadar akan kepentingannya yang lain. Mencari keberadaan Taehyung dan memeriksa reaksinya. Berdasarkan pengalamannya menjadi orangtua, ia mengerti bahwa pada anak-anak hal yang paling menyebalkan adalah saat orangtuanya lebih memerhatikan hal lain daripada mereka. Tapi ia justru menemukan Taehyung sedang duduk manis menghitung kotak-kotak bekal yang sudah tertumpuk rapi.

Berkat Seokjin, Namjoon terlanjur mengenal Taehyung sebagai anak normal sama seperti Jungkook. Karena itu saat kenyataan bicara Taehyung sebenarnya sedikit berbeda, rasanya jadi aneh. Keadaan merubah anak itu menjadi orang dewasa melampaui usianya.

"Baiklah, kita pulang." Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seokjin lagi yang sepertinya masih belum menyadari kekhawatiran Namjoon tadi. "Kau dan Kookie duluan saja ke mobil, hyung. Aku akan meminta bantuan jagoanmu untuk membantuku membawa barang-barang. Mau kan, Tae?"

Anggukan antusias Taehyung dengan mudah di dapat. Namjoon tersenyum bangga menatapnya sambil mengusak asal rambut sang bocah yang terlanjur berantakan diterpa angin terus menerus.

"Yap! Aku kan kuat hehe."

Seokjin tampak kebingungan seolah baru menyadari sesuatu yang seharusnya disadari sejak tadi. Meski begitu ia pilih menyetujui saran Namjoon saat terdengar rengekan lain dari Jungkook yang merasa kurang nyaman saat Seokjin berhenti menimangnya sejenak. "Baiklah, aku duluan. Kalian hati-hati dan panggil aku jika butuh bantuan."

Sepeninggal Seokjin, mereka bekerja dalam diam. Taehyung menyingkirkan barang-barang dari atas tikar agar Namjoon bisa menggulungnya serta menutup payung besar yang mereka gunakan sebagai atap darurat. Setelah itu, bertukar posisi, Namjoon menuju barang-barang yang Taehyung letakkan di atas pasir pantai lalu mengaturnya sedemikan rupa supaya bisa sekaligus membawanya ke mobil. Taehyung sendiri telah siap membawa dua buah tikar beserta payung besar mereka di masing-masing tangannya.

"Hey, soal lagu yang Taehyung inginkan, bisa bantu paman memberikan judulnya?" Namjoon memecah kesunyian. Merasa aneh pada situasi dimana Taehyung yang biasanya cerewet jadi mendadak pendiam karena ketidakhadiran Seokjin di dekatnya. Membuat Namjoon menyimpulkan kalau keberadaannya masih terlalu asing bagi sang bocah yang Seokjin sudah berkali-kali menyebutkan permasalahannya dalam mencari teman. Sebenarnya situasi Jungkook juga tidak jauh berbeda, hanya saja ia memiliki lebih banyak orang di sekitarnya yang terus mendukungnya untuk lebih berani lagi bersosialisasi. Sedangkan Taehyung, hanya punya Seokjin saat ini.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu, katakan apa judul lagu yang tepat sebagai hadiah untuk mama."

Kedua tangannya telah berhasil dipenuhi semua barang-barang bawaan mereka, yaitu tas berisi laptop, dua tas berisi kotak-kotak bekal yang sudah ditumpuk rapi, serta berbagai peralatan bermain pasir mereka. Namjoon melenguh diiringi nafas tersengal saat bangkit pelan-pelan bangkit berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang sudah terlanjur penuh. Menyedihkan memang soal waktu yang diam-diam menggerogoti umurnya.

Saat berbalik, ia menemukan Taehyung sedang dalam mode berpikirnya. Alisnya berkerut dalam serta pandangan mata yang menerawang jauh entah sampai mana. Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Tidak perlu berpikir terlalu keras, Taehyungie, kau bisa memakai kata atau kalimat yang ingin diucapkan untuk mama."

"Kalau begitu, _terimakasih_ , aku mau judul lagunya ' _terimakasih_ ' boleh, Paman?"

Tidak perlu mempertanyakan alasan sang bocah memberikan judul tersebut, siapapun yang mengenal Seokjin dan Taehyung pasti tahu betapa berartinya kata tersebut bagi mereka. Namjoon bahkan berani bertaruh jika keadaan berbalik dimana Seokjin yang meminta dibuatkan lagu untuk Taehyung, satu kata itu akan tetap menjadi judulnya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin sudah pasti tahu seberapa bencinya Yoongi pada udara dingin, meski begitu ia tetap bersemangat menyeret Yoongi pergi ke atap gedung di malam musim gugur yang bahkan tadi sore hujan baru saja turun.

"Sepertinya bintang juga akan malas muncul kalau udara sedingin ini."

"Tenang saja, hyung, bintang berbeda spesies dengan Min Yoongi."

Sebagai balasan, Jimin mendapat tepukan keras telapak tangan Yoongi di lengannya. Siapa bilang orang mungil itu lemah? Buktinya Yoongi mampu membuat Jimin mendesis kesakitan karena pukulannya barusan.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi sekuat ini?!"

"Sejak Park Jimin semakin menyebalkan."

Yoongi melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Jimin di dekat pintu masuk atap yang masih terbuka. Ia menerjang terpaan angin dingin menuju ke dekat pagar pembatas, sudah terlalu hafal urutan kronologis dari kegiatan ' _melihat bintang_ 'nya seorang Park Jimin. Karena bukan hanya sekali dua kali ia menemani Jimin melakukan hobinya. Jimin bahkan pernah mengaku padanya bahwa ia tak pernah lagi melihat bintang seorang diri semenjak Yoongi menerima ajakan kencannya, ia akan selalu mengajak Yoongi atau Jungkook, jika keduanya sedang tidak sempat, ia lebih memilih untuk menunda keinginannya. Awalnya Yoongi selalu mengomel (sampai sekarang juga ' _sih_ ), tapi lama kelamaan dan karena terbiasa ia jadi ikut menikmati. Atau Yoongi hanya menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Jimin di tengah sunyi suasana malam yang bertabur kerlipan bintang. Lumayan romantis dan tidak terlihat murahan seperti dalam drama-drama tv zaman sekarang.

Tak lama ia bersandar di pagar pembatas, suara langkah kaki Jimin terdengar semakin dekat. Gerakannya agak lambat disebabkan perlengkapan teropong miliknya. Jangan salah paham, Yoongi pernah ingin membantu membawakan itu semua tapi ditolak dengan alasan tidak berat untuk dibawa sendirian, padahal Yoongi tahu alasan sebenarnya adalah Jimin belum percaya Yoongi dapat membawanya tanpa menjatuhkannya.

"Hei, Jimin, seandainya aku dan teropong bintangmu diculik, siapa yang akan kau selamatkan lebih dulu?" Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi penasaran. Menjeda sejenak kenikmatannya memandangi kota di malam hari dari atas, sekedar berbalik menatap Jimin di belakangnya yang sudah mulai merakit alat-alat teropongnya.

Jimin terlihat sekali ingin tertawa di tengah-tengah kesibukkannya, sekuat tenaga pura-pura tidak peduli. "Tentu saja teropong bintangku. Kau pasti bisa mengatasi para penculik itu dengan kekuatanmu." Jawabnya penuh sindiran yang tentu saja disadari Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu menikah saja dengan teropong bintangmu!"

Pekikan kecil Yoongi disusul ledakan tawa dari Jimin. Sudah dekat sekali keinginannya untuk kembali melakukan tindak kekerasan pada pria itu, tapi Yoongi pilih membalikan badan dan kembali mendekat pada pagar pembatas untuk bersandar disana. Perlahan-lahan, pemandangan kerlipan lampu kota di bawah menenangkannya dari rasa kesal yang sebenarnya sedikit konyol. Yoongi baru saja cemburu pada teropong bintang? Astaga, bahkan Jungkook saja tidak akan bersikap kekanakkan begitu.

Tidak ada tindakan lagi dari Jimin setelahnya, Yoongi tahu dari suara berisik di belakang sana dia sedang melanjutkan kegiatannya merakit setiap komponen teropong agar bisa secepatnya digunakan. Yoongi mengabaikan itu, berusaha menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya, meski hembusan angin malam yang sesekali lewat membuatnya ingin mengumpat kasar.

"Kau tahu aku hanya bercanda. Tentu saja aku memilihmu, teropong bintangku mana bisa kupeluk dari belakang seperti ini."

Jimin dan pelukannya mengagetkan Yoongi, walaupun begitu kalimat protes gagal ia suarakan setelah kalah dengan rasa hangat yang Jimin berikan. Apalagi di tambah selimut cukup tebal ikut membungkus panggungnya, terselip di antara tubuhnya dan Jimin.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan selimut?" Seingatnya Jimin hanya repot membawa satu tas berbentuk tabung yang isinya komponen-komponen teropong, meninggalkan barang-barang lain miliknya di dalam studio dance.

"Sulap?" Jawabnya bertandatanya. Udara dingin bergerak mengiringi suaranya, membuat Yoongi sedikit merinding.

"Kau pikir aku Jungkook dapat dibohongi semudah itu?!"

"Yap, berpikirlah seperti Jungkook malam ini agar suasana semakin romantis."

Yoongi tidak mengerti ada apa dengan seorang Park Jimin malam ini, ah hari ini, ia tampak asing tapi terasa sangat akrab. Jika diibaratkan rasanya seperti saat bertemu kembali dengan sahabat yang sudah lama berpisah. Hingga muncul keinginan untuk tidak pernah melepaskan pelukan darinya karena takut jarak akan memisahkan mereka lagi, dan kerinduan yang menyesakkan itu datang lagi.

"Jadi kita kesini untuk berpelukan atau melihat bintang? Karena jika hanya untuk memelukku kau bisa melakukannya di dalam studioku yang jauh lebih hangat."

Protes Yoongi keluarkan sebelum nantinya ia malah tertidur di pelukan Jimin saking merasa nyamannya.

Jimin menurut dan mulai menjauh dengan tetap memastikan selimut biru yang ia bawa masih membungkus hangat bahu sempit Yoongi. "Oke, ayo bertemu mereka lebih dekat." Kini rasa hangat yang menjalari Yoongi bersumber pada genggaman erat telapak tangan Jimin pada telapak tangannya, Yoongi suka sensasi setiap kali tangan mereka saling bertaut.

Mereka berjalan lebih ke tengah dimana teropong sudah berdiri tegak dengan moncong mengarah ke langit luas siap menangkap kerlipan ratusan bintang yang anehnya memadati langit di cuaca mendung begini. Jimin menjadi pengamat pertama, genggaman tangannya pada Yoongi terlepas sejenak sebab Jimin butuh kedua tangannya untuk mencari fokus pada lensa dan mengarahkan teropong ke satu titik. Sementara Yoongi harus sabar dan berdiri diam di sampingnya, menjadi pengamat langit dengan mata telanjang.

Kesunyian terpecah ketika Jimin kembali bicara. "Terakhir kali aku mengajak Jungkook melihat bintang, ia menambah satu bintang favoritnya." Yoongi sudah pasti tahu apa maksud Jimin barusan. Tentang sebuah permainan yang Jimin ciptakan khusus untuk Jungkook agar ia dapat menikmati hobinya bersama si kecil.

Selama ini Yoongi selalu menerima laporan dari Jimin bahwa Jungkook hanya akan memilih tiga bintang untuk di beri nama, tentu itu adalah Appa dan daddy-nya serta Jimin, sesekali menambahkan kakek-neneknya dalam daftar sehabis ia berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Jadi kabar barusan cukup mengejutkan bagi Yoongi. Seingatnya, Jungkook belum terlalu akrab dengan teman-teman di sekolahnya.

"Untuk siapa?" Tanya Yoongi, berusaha tidak terdengar sangat penasaran. Sebab Jimin pasti akan menggodanya lebih jauh.

"Dokter Kim."

Dua kata yang Jimin ucapkan tanpa repot-repot menatap Yoongi, justru ia semakin fokus mengamati langit lewat lensa pembidiknya. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang seharusnya tidak lagi terkejut, mengingat rasa suka Jungkook pada sang dokter sudah terlihat jelas. Seharipun kata 'Dokter Kim' tak pernah tidak Jungkook ucapkan.

"Benarkah? Ah, aku patah hati. Kookie-ku yang manis sudah bisa membagi hatinya pada orang lain."

"Bagaimana dengan Namjoon hyung? Apa kau juga akan patah hati saat mereka pulang nanti dan meresmikan hubungan?"

Ucapan Jimin bagai sebuah mantra untuk membekukan, karena Yoongi merasakan efeknya seketika itu juga. Menyisakan satu organ dalam tubuhnya yang justru berdetak semakin cepat serta kinerja otaknya yang bertambah dua kali lipat. Yoongi berpikir keras menemukan dan menyusun setiap kata sebagai jawaban yang harus di dengar Jimin. Tapi terasa sulit saat maksud Jimin sendiri saja masih samar, antara sebuah gurauan untuk menghangatkan suasana atau memang ada serpihan besar keseriusan disana.

"Aku.. tidak tahu kau sedang serius atau hanya bercanda."

Setelah Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jimin menoleh, mengabaikan benda langit favoritnya dan fokus pada seseorang yang menjadi pengalih dunianya. Sementara Jimin mengambil satu langkah semakin dekat, Yoongi meraih ujung selimutnya untuk di genggam erat. Menyembunyikan pandangannya agar tidak melakukan kontak langsung dengan milik Jimin yang sedang dalam mode mengintimidasinya.

"Hyung, aku akan segera menikahimu dan memastikan kau tidak lagi punya keraguan adalah kewajibanku."

Dilihat dari susunan kalimatnya, tak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan Yoongi disana. Meski begitu sang penanya dapat memastikan kalau Jimin sama sekali tidak bercanda. Jimin hanya sedang menjalankan sesuatu yang seharusnya. Tapi jawaban apa yang Yoongi punya? Tentang Namjoon yang sudah sepenuhnya menghilang dari pikirannya? Tidak, itu sebuah kebohongan. Namjoon akan selalu ada di pikirannya selama ia masih berstatus ayah dari Jungkook, yang tentu akan berlaku seumur hidup. Tentang perasaannya pada Namjoon? Mungkin iya, sesuatu yang dulu ia pernah rasakan sudah sejak lama tidak berlaku. Meski begitu ia tetap tidak bisa menggantinya dengan rasa benci seperti yang selalu Namjoon minta.

Sekarang Jimin berada tepat di hadapannya, lagi-lagi terasa mengintimidasi dengan tinggi badan yang tidak begitu jauh dengan Yoongi. Teropong yang sempat menjadi bahan perdebatan mereka sepenuhnya terabaikan. Menyisakan dua pria di bawah naungan langit malam musim gugur.

"Hyung.."

Yoongi refleks memotong kalimatnya sebelum kesalahpahaman terjadi lebih jauh. "Jiminah, dengar. Kita tidak akan sampai sejauh ini kalau aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Jika kau mempertanyakan tentang perasaanku pada Namjoon sekarang, biar bagaimanapun dia tetap akan menjadi ayah dari Jungkook, Jimin. Karena itu aku masih akan menyayanginya, tapi dalam konteks yang sama sekali berbeda dari yang dulu." Jawaban yang terdengar lancar tanpa keraguan sedikitpun nyatanya mengagetkan Yoongi sendiri, mengingat betapa paniknya ia tadi menyusun setiap kata yang ia ingat menjadi kalimat.

Sunyi menguasai keadaan untuk beberapa saat, Jimin tampak menikmati kegiatan menatap diam wajah memerah di hadapannya. Telah sepenuhnya menyerap maksud dari jawaban Yoongi. Sejak pertama kali memutuskan mendalami perasaannya untuk Yoongi, Jimin sudah tahu semua konsekuensinya. Baik itu penolakan, ketidakpercayaan, bahkan keragu-raguan, ia tahu Yoongi pasti memiliki itu semua setelah pernikahan mengecewakannya begitu dalam. Mencintai pada dasarnya memang hal yang sulit dan mencintai orang yang pernah dikecewakan cinta akan jauh lebih sulit. Yoongi adalah bentuk tantangan tersendiri yang harus ia taklukan, bukan dengan tekad menggebu-gebu, tapi justru dengan sentuhan selembut kapas.

"Yoongi hyung manis sekali, hatiku sampai sakit setiap kali melihatmu." Satu lagi pelukan untuk Yoongi menjadi penutup gombalan kelas tinggi Park Jimin. Ia mempererat tautan tangannya di belakang punggung Yoongi sambil lanjut bicara. "Terimakasih telah menjawabku, hyung, aku percaya padamu dan Namjoon hyung, seburuk apapun masalalu kalian, tolong jangan pernah saling membenci. Dan aku janji akan membuatmu dan Jungkook selalu bahagia."

Entah sejak kapan Yoongi menangis, untung ada bahu Jimin sebagai tempat persembunyian wajahnya. Semua ragu dan rasa takut menghilang begitu saja. Sebagai gantinya, Jimin membuatnya merasakan keberuntungan terhebat di muka bumi. Ia bersumpah tidak akan menukar situasi sekarang dengan nilai uang tertinggi sekalipun.

"Ayo, sekarang giliranmu melihat bintang." Lenguhan malas Yoongi terdengar jelas saat Jimin mulai menarik dirinya menjauh. Yoongi itu pemuja berat pelukan karena ia benci kedinginan. "Kalau kesini hanya untuk berpelukan, kita bisa melakukannya di dalam studiomu yang lebih hangat." Lanjutnya menggunakan nada menyebalkan, lengkap dengan kedipan nakal salah satu matanya.

Yoongi tertawa, tangan-tangannya sibuk bergerak menghilangkan jejak-jejak air mata. Sementara Jimin sama sekali tak berniat membantu, malah menarik tangan Yoongi untuk membawanya ke hadapan teropong yang terabaikan secara mengenaskan. Yoongi menyeringai karena kali ini merasa menang dari Yang Mulia Teropong Bintang.

Jadi tanpa ragu dan sedikit terlalu bersemangat, Yoongi meraihnya tanpa perlu Jimin suruh lagi, menunduk, dan mulai mengintip melalui lubang lensa pembidik di ujung teropong. Awalnya semua tampak buram. Jimin pasti mengacaukan lagi fokusnya terlebih dahulu setelah ia merasa selesai tadi. Yoongi berdecak, rasa kesalnya mulai terpancing lagi berkat kejahilan Jimin yang entah sedang dimana posisinya sekarang. Ia jadi harus susah payah memutar-mutar pengatur panjang fokus si teropong agar dapat melihat jelas objek langitnya. Perlahan tapi pasti buramnya menghilang dan cahaya bintang mulai terlihat semakin terang di tengah gelapnya langit sekitar. Yoongi tersenyum puas, akhirnya bisa menikmati sesuatu yang begitu Jimin puja.

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda asing mengintrupsi pemandangan langitnya, sama berkilaunya dengan kerlipan cahaya bintang. Dilihat lagi baik-baik, bentuknya adalah sebuah lingkaran yang tengahnya berlubang dengan hanya salah satu bagiannya berkilau mencolok. Butuh beberapa detik lebih lama bagi Yoongi menebak benda apa itu, saat akhirnya sadar, Yoongi terburu-buru menegakkan diri dan meninggalkan lubang teropongnya. Ia di sambut cengiran lebar Jimin di ujung lain teropong, dimana seharusnya lensa objektif itu mengarah pada langit, tapi cincin emas putih dengan setitik berliannya menghalangi berkat jepitan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk Jimin.

"Apa-apaan, Park Jimin." Yoongi sungguh tidak ingin menangis lagi, tapi Jimin suka sekali mengacaukan keinginannya.

"Hyung, ini bintang untuk jarimu."

Senyuman Jimin begitu hangat, mengingatkan Yoongi pada awal pertemuan mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau senang hari ini, hyung?" Meski nyaris berupa bisikan, Namjoon tahu Seokjin di kursi belakang sana bisa mendengarnya karena suasana di dalam mobil begitu sunyi saat Taehyung akhirnya menyusul Jungkook tertidur setelah tadi terus menyanyikan lagu ' _shark_ ' yang jauh lebih populer dibanding lagu terbaru _boygroup_ terkenal yang Yoongi produseri.

"Tentu, malah sepertinya aku jauh lebih banyak tertawa di hari ini dibanding setahun belakangan."

"Separah itu kah?"

"Apanya?"

"Kesedihanmu satu tahun ini?"

Melirik sekilas ke belakang, Seokjin sedang bermain dengan rambut Taehyung yang tidur bersandar di bahunya, Jungkook sendiri sudah sejak keberangkatan mengklaim pangkuan Seokjin sebagai tempat ternyamannya. Sesuatu yang hangat selalu menjalari urat nadinya setiap kali melihat Seokjin di kelilingi dua bocah favoritnya.

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya ketidakberuntungan dibanding kesedihan, dan ya, sepertinya memang separah itu. Hanya bertemu dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang membuatku bisa sejenak berhenti mengutuki hidup."

"Tidak termasuk bertemu denganku?" Namjoon mengarahkan intonasinya sebagai godaan, berharap situasi tidak terlalu serius dan merubah kenyamanan mereka. Tawa Seokjin yang berhasil terpancing membuktikan harapannya sedikit terwujud.

"Tidak, tanpa Jungkook aku tidak akan bertemu dengan seorang pria yang langsung jatuh sakit setelah mendapat tamparan keras dari mantan suaminya."

"Ck, jangan meledekku! Kau tahu sendiri aku sudah sakit sebelum Yoongi melakukan itu."

Seketika potongan-potongan gambar dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Seokjin menyerbu otaknya. Namjoon dibuat meringis karena rasa malu, untung saja Seokjin belum tahu fakta bahwa saat itu ia menganggap sang dokter sebagai malaikat penjaga anak-anak baik. Konyol sekali.

"Omong-omong bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau makan dengan baik kan?"

"Ya, pak dokter, saya berusaha selalu makan teratur. Terimakasih sudah memerhatikan pasienmu yang paling tampan ini." Seokjin di belakang sana berpura-pura ingin muntah saat mendapatkan kiriman kedipan mata Namjoon melalui kaca spion.

"Aku ingin tidur saja. Silahkan menyetir seorang diri."

Seokjin memejamkan mata, mencari posisi nyamannya untuk tidur yang berakhir dengan menumpu kepalanya di atas kepala Taehyung yang juga bersandar di bahunya. Meninggalkan Namjoon menyetir seorang diri di sisa perjalanan yang tidak lama lagi, mungkin sekitar tiga puluh menit mereka akan segera sampai. Namjoon sama sekali tidak keberatan karena Seokjin pantas mendapatkan waktu tidurnya bersama bocah yang seharian ia ajak bermain. Jika bisa Namjoon ingin sekali memotret pemandangan manis di kursi belakang sana.

"Kapan rencananya kau ingin bertemu Yoongi, hyung?" Tapi mulut Namjoon sedang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Tiba-tiba saja ia kembali penasaran dengan permintaan Seokjin tadi.

"Secepatnya. Kau juga menginginkan jawaban dariku secepatnya kan?" Jelas sekali Namjoon adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka lama menunggu. "Berikan nomor ponsel Yoongi, aku sendiri yang akan menghubunginya nanti."

"Baiklah, akan kuberikan saat tiba nanti. Tapi, hyung, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Yoongi? Jika kau takut Yoongi akan meragukanmu, jangan khawatir, ia sudah lama memberi persetujuan."

Mobil melaju cepat membelah malam kota Seoul, menerobos kerlipan lampu jalan yang tetap tak seindah cahaya alami bulan dan bintang di atasnya. Jembatan Yanghwa memperingati Namjoon kalau jarak tujuan mereka sudah sangat dekat. Lalu, kesekian kalinya pandangannya teralih pada Seokjin lewar kaca spion dan menemukan sang dokter yang kini menjadikan sasaran rambut Jungkook sebagai bahan mainan jari-jarinya.

"Kau tahu, apa permintaan Kookie pada seorang penyihir gadungan sepertiku?" Namjoon tak menjawab, karena memang Seokjin tak membutuhkan jawaban, ia hanya sedang mengulur waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya. "Kookie ingin daddy dan appa-nya kembali tinggal bersama di rumah."

Siapa bilang masalah dapat mudah terselesaikan saat kita mengatakannya secara terang-terangan? Bagi Namjoon ia hanya butuh mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Seokjin agar situasi menjadi lebih baik, mungkin si kelinci kecil mereka dengan kepolosannya juga berpikir hal yang sama. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang memperumit situasi karena sejak awal memang hidup tak pernah sesederhana yang mereka harapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Well, terlalu banyak pro-kontra buat couplenya Hoseok ya haha guess I will make Hoseok's someone still remain as someone without mention any name. Targetku adalah menyelesaikan ini sebelum Bangtan comeback and I almost failed. Sebenarnya aku merasa alurnya semakin bergerak lambat, tapi mau bagaimana aku belum cukup tega mempercepatnya dengan memotong adegan-adegan yang mungkin menurut kalian 'kurang penting'. Jadi lagi-lagi aku harus memohon maaf atas keterlambatan dan lambatnya alur cerita.

Terimakasih banyak untuk semua review, baik kalian yang sudah mengikuti Second dari pertama kali aku posting, maupun kalian yang bacanya marathon dalam sehari haha aku senang sekali saat tahu banyak pembaca baru yang menyukai ini. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak dan sampai jumpa di chapter 20~


	20. Chapter 20: The Past and The Future

Selama ini Yoongi tidak begitu suka pesta besar-besaran, tapi ia menikmati perayaan kecil yang lebih bersifat pribadi. Untung saja Namjoon juga sama. Jadi saat salah satu di antara mereka berulangtahun atau juga ulang tahun pernikahan, tak ada perayaan berlebihan untuk itu. Hanya terkadang Yoongi jadi mendadak lebih rajin menyiapkan kejutan-kejutan rahasia walaupun ujung-ujungnya tetap saja sekedar ucapan selamat serta beberapa lumatan manis di bibir. Apalagi soal hadiah, yang Yoongi ingat ia hanya pernah sekali memberi Namjoon hadiah ulang tahun di tahun kedua mereka berkencan yaitu sebuah sweater rajut warna biru gelap sebab memang ia membutuhkannya untuk menghadapi musim gugur, persediaan baju-baju hangat Namjoon waktu itu sangatlah memprihatinkan. Sementara di ulang tahun Yoongi berikutnya, Namjoon membalas hadiah ulangtahunnya dengan sebuah jam tangan mewah yang bahkan terlalu takut Yoongi kenakan setelah tahu nominal harganya. Ia sempat mengoceh panjang lebar masalah pemborosan uang yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

Lalu kehadiran Jungkook membawa satu lagi perubahan di siklus hidup mereka berdua. Dari yang tadinya menghindari pesta, mendadak jadi agen organisator acara yang merancang perayaan satu tahun kelahiran anaknya sendiri. Persiapan acara _doljanchi_ sudah di mulai sejak dua hari lalu. Yoongi yang paling dibuat repot, menyiapkan segalanya sambil mengurus Jungkook yang menjadi tanggungjawab penuhnya di rumah sementara Namjoon tetap harus pergi dan menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan di studio. Mereka menolak menggunakan jasa perawat atau pengurus rumah karena itu Yoongi memutuskan untuk bekerja dari rumah sampai si kecil memasuki masa-masa sekolah. Ia ingin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri _baby_ Kookie-nya tumbuh dewasa setiap hari. Setahun ini ia dan Namjoon selalu berhasil menyaksikan moment serba pertama Jungkook, dari mulai kata pertamanya ("Ppa!" Yang Yoongi ngotot artikan sebagai panggilan appa untuknya), posisi duduk pertamanya, memegang sumpit pertamanya, gerakan merangkak pertamanya, sampai yang paling baru adalah langkah pertamanya yang berakhir dengan sedikit tragedi karena Namjoon gagal menangkapnya di langkah terakhir yang menyebabkan keningnya membentur lantai dan ia menangis hampir dua jam penuh.

"Kookie-ya, kalau Kookie terus bergerak-gerak kapan kita."

Acara inti akan di mulai dua jam lagi, tapi Yoongi masih belum berhasil membuat Jungkook mengenakan _hanbok_ merah marunnya. Merasakan kejengkelan 'ibu'-nya mulai meningkat, sang bocah kelinci justru semakin asik berguling-guling di kasur diiringi kekehan dari bibirnya yang tersumpal _empeng_. Seolah sedang mengejek Yoongi yang dapat dipastikan tidak akan pernah bisa marah jika ia sudah bertingkah imut.

"Yah! Apa kau sedang meledek appa? Benar-benar.."

Menyadari kelemahannya yang sudah diketahui sang anak, Yoongi berusaha menunjukkan ketegasannya. Ia mulai merangkak menaiki kasur secara perlahan-lahan menghasilkan jeritan serta tawa geli Jungkook yang terlihat sama sekali tidak ketakutan dengan transformasi appa sebagai monster. Yap, Yoongi gagal total menakutinya. Jadi ia lempar asal baju _hanbok_ di tangannya agar bisa meraih tubuh mungil di dekatnya untuk di dekap erat-erat. Tak lama di tengah pergumulan mereka tawa Yoongi terdengar beriringan dengan tawa nyaring Jungkook yang semakin nyaring.

"Kukira seharusnya kau bertugas memakaikan Kookie _hanbok_ , Yoongs? Bukan bermain gulat bersamanya di atas kasur?" Kehadiran Namjoon beserta sindirannya sama sekali tidak mengurangi intensitas tawa dalam ruangan. Yoongi hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu lanjut lagi menghujani wajah anaknya dengan ciuman.

"Kalian mengabaikanku?!" Baru kali ini Namjoon menikmati sebuah pengabaian. Rasa jengkelnya terbayar lunas oleh suara tawa dua orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Mendadak ia ingat peristiwa satu tahun yang lalu, dimana mereka menangis bersama menyambut kehadiran Jungkook.

Ketika Namjoon memilih ikut bergabung di atas kasur dengan mengambil peran sebagai penyelamat Kookie, tugas Yoongi untuk memakaikan baju _Hanbok_ pada si bocah yang berulangtahun semakin membutuhkan waktu lebih lama.

.

Sampai ibu Namjoon harus turun tangan memperingati keluarga kecil bahagia itu dengan mengetuk beberapa kali pintu kamar dan omelan disana-sini. Ibu Namjoon menawarkan diri menggantikan Yoongi yang gagal dalam tugas dan menyuruh dua anaknya segera mengganti pakaian mereka. Harus diakui bahwa Jungkook jauh lebih patuh pada nenek dan kakeknya dibanding orangtuanya sendiri.

Mudah saja menebak siapa tamu pertama mereka. Jung Hoseok datang bersama kehebohan khasnya juga dua tangan yang dipenuhi kantung kertas berlogo toko mainan terkenal di Gangnam. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, sebagian besar mainan milik Jungkook adalah pemberian dari sosok yang sejak awal mendeklarisikan diri sebagai pamannya itu. Setelah memberi salam pada keluarga Namjoon dan Yoongi yang hadir, Hoseok langsung mendapat tugas mengajak main si kecil yang membuatnya terus-menerus memekik gemas karena baju _Hanbok_ yang akhirnya berhasil Jungkook kenakan. Sementara, Namjoon dan Yoongi sibuk mengurus hal-hal lainnya sekaligus menyambut satu-persatu tamu yang mulai bertangan.

"Kookie-ya, lebih suka appa atau paman Hoseok?"

"Seok!"

"Lalu daddy atau paman Hoseok?"

"Seok!"

"Aww, ayo kita hidup bahagia selamanya!"

Tubuh kecil Jungkook berakhir dalam pelukan super erat Jung Hoseok yang heboh tertawa, merayakan kemenangannya. Jungkook tentu saja ikut terkikik geli merasakan jelas kebahagiaan si pemeluk tubuhnya. Ia tipe anak yang mudah terbawa suasana, saat orang-orang di sekitarnya tertawa senang ia akan ikut tertawa meski tidak mengerti sama sekali situasinya, begitu juga saat merasakan kesedihan di dekatnya ia akan rewel sepanjang hari.

"Yah, Jung Hoseok! Kau membuat baju Kookie kusut!" Yoongi memekik di kejauhan.

Acara dibuka dengan sepatah dua patah kata dari Namjoon, lalu disusul Yoongi yang menggendong Jungkook. Para tamu bersorak gemas melihat tingkah lucu sang tokoh utama yang terkantuk-kantuk berusaha tetap menegakkan kepalanya (Yoongi menduga penyebabnya adalah kelelahan bermain bersama Hoseok tadi). Namun saat acara pemotongan kue dan orang-orang mulai bernyanyi 'selamat ulang tahun', Jungkook mendadak segar kembali. Ia ikut bertepuk tangan riang dan mengoceh asal karena tidak tahu lirik lagunya. Acara berlanjut dengan makan malam bersama. Tamu-tamu yang hadir tidak terlalu banyak, hanya beberapa keluarga dekat serta sahabat-sahabat Namjoon dan Yoongi, karena rasa hangat sebuat kebersamaan lah yang mereka cari.

"Kau sungguh tidak akan makan?" Yoongi menghampiri Namjoon di ruang tengah, berdiri sambil mengobrol bersama Jackson dan beberapa teman dari agensinya. Jungkook masih dalam gendongannya, kini benar-benar tertidur pulas. "Aku bisa menggendong Kookie."

"Tak apa, aku akan makan setelah ini. Kalau Kookie terbangun dan rewel kita akan sulit menyelesaikan acara intinya nanti."

Mudah sekali menyetujui pernyataan Namjoon barusan. Jadi Yoongi tidak membantah lagi dan memilih kembali ke dapur mengambil beberapa makanan ringan untuk ia suapi pada Namjoon.

"Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya Yoongi hyung semakin lembut." Kalimat dari Jackson yang tentu baru berani ia ucapkan setelah kepergian Yoongi.

Namjoon memulai lagi gerakan menimangnya saat Jungkook menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam dekapannya, setelah itu baru terfokus lagi pada teman-temannya yang sedang memandang intens dirinya. "Cobalah menikah dan rasakan bagaimana keadaan mengubah dirimu."

Selanjutnya mereka berbisik-bisik tentang ucapan Namjoon yang wajib dicatat dalam buku sebagai kutipan inspiratif. Namjoon menanggapi dengan geleng-geleng kepala, terlalu biasa diperlakukan kurang ajar begitu oleh teman-temannya apalagi Jackson.

"Lagipula Yoongi hanya galak pada orang-orang tertentu yang dia anggap menyebalkan."

"Wow kutebak aku adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan ya?" Jackson menyahut lagi, lalu tertawa-tawa di akhir. Namjoon sampai harus menendang tulang keringnya sebagai teguran karena keberisikannya mulai mengganggu sang tokoh utama perayaan yang sedang tidur.

Sekitar pukul delapan malam, acara penutup sekaligus yang paling ditunggu-tunggu tiba juga, Doljabi, dimana sang anak akan di dudukkan di hadapan berbagai macam barang untuk nanti di pilih salah satunya. Barang yang terpilih dipercaya dapat meramalkan nasib sang anak di masa depan. Semisal ia mengambil uang, maka saat dewasa nanti ia akan menjadi kaya raya.

Namjoon dan Yoongi dapat dikatakan sudah berpikir jauh lebih modern, mereka tidak sepenuhnya percaya hal-hal seperti itu lagi. Tapi mencobanya bukan sesuatu yang salah juga. Bahkan mereka diam-diam sangat antusias sampai semalam saling bertaruh soal benda apa yang akan Jungkook mereka ambil. Biasanya, benda-benda yang di sediakan berupa kuas cat, uang lembaran, semangkuk beras, dan juga benang. Mereka putuskan untuk merubah beberapa benda menjadi lebih menyesuaikan dengan keadaan yang lebih modern, yaitu buku, microphone, semangkuk beras, dan stetoskop. Namjoon tentu saja langsung menjadikan microphone sebagai taruhan. Di sisi lain, Yoongi yang ingin lebih realistis bertaruh untuk stetoskop karena ia ingin anaknya jadi lebih berguna bagi orang lain, ehem, sekaligus menghasilkan banyak uang.

"Kookie-ya, duduk disini sebentar." Hebatnya Jungkook tidak menangis sama sekali saat Yoongi membangunkan tidurnya, ia hanya menggeliat-geliat beberapa kali dalam dekapan Namjoon yang sampai menahan napas melihatnya, berjaga-jaga sebuah ledakan tangis terjadi. "Dengarkan appa, " setelah berayun-ayun menyeimbangkan duduknya, Jungkook berhasil duduk sempurna di hadapan barang-barang yang tersaji di lantai beralaskan karpet merah ruang tamu mereka. "Appa mau Kookie ambil salah satu benda disana dan berikan pada appa atau daddy. Mengerti?" Meski begitu mata sayunya masih jelas menggambarkan kondisi baru tidurnya, menghasilkan sorakan penuh rasa gemas dari para tamu tersisa.

Jung Hoseok sebagai juru kamera sudah siap merekam dari sisi depan. Ia sengaja membuat wajah-wajah lucu guna menarik perhatian sang bocah agar merangkak menuju hamparan benda-benda yang tersedia. Sejauh ini cukup berhasil saat Jungkook jelas-jelas menghiraukan appa-nya melalui sorot mata yang hanya terfokus pada raut wajah konyol milik Hoseok. Ia tertawa-tawa heboh seiring sorak-sorai orang-orang di sekelilingnya semakin keras, terus bergerak maju dengan empat alat geraknya. Selanjutnya, perhatian Jungkook baru teralih saat tangannya menyentuh mangkuk berisi beras di hadapannya. Tangan mungilnya bergerak hendak menyentuh butiran-butiran berwarna putih di dalamnya, tapi berhenti seketika saat sudah sampai di permukaan mangkuk. Lalu detik berikutnya, mangkuk beserta isinya sudah di hiraukan. Ia beralih mendekati stetoskop, bersiap menggenggamnya..

"Kookie! Ayo ambil itu, ayo!"

"Yoongs, kalau kau menyuruh Kookie begitu berarti masa depannya akan diatur-atur olehmu."

"Ck, aku hanya tak ingin kalah taruhan darimu."

Lenguhan kekecewaan terdengar dimana-mana saat gerakan Jungkook terhenti tiba-tiba lagi, justru merangkak mundur dengan cepat untuk kembali pada Yoongi dan minta di gendong.

"Lihat, Kookie jelas-jelas menolak masa depannya diatur olehmu."

"Diamlah, Kim Namjoon!" Usai membentak sang tersangka, Yoongi berlutut menyejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Jungkook yang mulai merengek. "Ah, Kookie belum membawa sesuatu, appa jadi sedih." Ikut memasang raut kesedihan yang sama, Yoongi tampaknya berhasil meraih simpati sang bocah. Terlihat dari bagaimana tangan-tangan mungilnya mengusap-usap wajah Yoongi, satu usaha yang ia tiru dari cara sang appa menenangkannya ketika ingin menangis.

"Appa tidak akan menangis kalau Kookie mau membawakan appa salah satu mainan disana."

" _Main_?"

"Yup, nanti kita bisa bermain dengan itu."

"Eung!"

Setelah itu ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yoongi, merangkak dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya yang membuat sorakan para tamu kembali hidup. Kedua orangtuanya tak mampu lagi berkata-kata melihat tingkah ajaib sang bocah kelinci. Suara tawa Hoseok si juru kamera yang terdengar paling jelas, seolah mendeklarisakan kebanggaannya karena sifat anehnya menurun pada keponakan kesayangannya.

Tidak sampai satu menit, Jungkook sudah memutar arah lagi. Masih dengan kecepatan yang sama ia menghampiri Yoongi, mengejutkan semua orang dengan kuas cat yang ia genggam erat.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS' Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Min Yoongi | Park Jimin | Jung Hoseok | Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **But the most beautiful things in life are not just things. They are people, and places, memories and pictures. They are feelings and moments and smiles and laughter. -Unknown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ponsel Jimin berdering lagi padahal baru beberapa menit lalu ia memutuskan sambungan telepon terakhirnya yang sudah pasti dengan Yoongi. Sambil melenguh malas ia mengulurkan tangan ke meja nakas, mencari ponsel yang terletak di atasnya. Saat nama Yoongi kembali muncul disana, lenguhannya semakin keras.

"Ada apa? Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu merindukanku, hyung."

Tapi balasan yang ada sama sekali berbeda dari ekspektasi Jimin tentang Yoongi yang akan mengumpatinya. "Seokjin baru saja menghubungiku dan mengajak makan siang bersama besok."

"Lalu?" Ia mengerutkan kening, merasa belum menemukan sedikitpun keganjilan dari kalimat Yoongi hingga harus memberinya kabar ini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Hmm.. menemuinya?"

"Setelah itu?"

"Makan siang?"

"Jimin, aku serius."

"Loh, memang itu yang akan kalian lakukan kan?" Rasa kantuk Jimin sepenuhnya menghilang. Dipaksa kebingungan di tengah malam dengan tingkah Yoongi yang baru saja mendapat telepon dari seseorang yang disukai mantan suaminya. Well, kini jadi terdengar sedikit rumit. "Atau kau gugup?"

Beberapa detik suara di seberang sana hanya berupa hembusan-hembusan udara. Jimin dengan sabar menunggu. Min Yoongi sudah terlalu biasa membuatnya menunggu.

"Aku khawatir akan mengacaukannya. Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa caraku bicara, Jimin." Tentu saja jika ada orang yang paling blak-blakan saat bicara itu adalah Yoongi, ia tidak akan memikirkan citra dirinya sendiri atau orang lain. Kadang ia jadi dibenci banyak orang karena itu. Tapi Jimin tidak, kalaupun ia melihat dari sudut pandang orang asing yang belum mengenal Yoongi, ia akan tetap lebih menghargai kejujuran dibanding basi-basi yang membuat muak. "Bagaimana setelah bicara denganku, Seokjin akan menjauhi Namjoon dan Kookie?"

Sebesar apapun cinta Jimin padanya, tetap ada sifat yang tidak begitu ia sukai dari Yoongi. Ia mengkhawatirkan banyak hal yang mungkin dapat berjalan dengan baik tanpa harus dipikirkan sekalipun.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Jika dia melakukannya berarti dia belum cukup pantas bersama Namjoon hyung dan Kookie. Apa kau pikir Kim Seokjin tipe orang yang seperti itu?"

"Tidak, justru kebalikannya. Kupikir Seokjin berada di urutan pertama soal kecocokan dengan Namjoon, jauh di atas peringkat diriku dulu."

"Kalau sudah sampai seyakin itu, artinya tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, hyung."

"Mungkin kau benar, aku hanya gugup."

"Tidak sedih kan?"

"Kenapa harus sedih?"

Jimin mengedikkan bahunya meski sadar Yoongi tak dapat melihat gerakannya. "Mungkin saja kau akan sedikit merasa kehilangan sosok seseorang karena kehadirannya."

Satu hal yang disinggungnya ini akan selalu jadi topik sensitif mereka, Jimin tidak pernah kapok membahasnya karena Ia suka mendengar setiap jawaban ataupun reaksi yang Yoongi berikan.

"Jangan bercanda, Jimin. Kau butuh penjelasan yang seperti apa lagi?! Sudah kukatakan semuanya waktu di atap tadi." Bagi Jimin suara Yoongi terdengar begitu yakin, tanpa keraguan. Menegaskan bahwa Jimin tahu yang sebenarnya dan tak perlu mempertanyakannya lagi. Mereka sudah mencapai titik terjauh sebuah hubungan untuk sekedar kembali pada situasi meragukan satu sama lain. "Lagipula, aku dan Namjoon butuh Seokjin agar bisa saling terlepas sepenuhnya."

"Aku mengerti."

Keduanya sama-sama tahu, Jimin mengucapkannya bukan sekedar untuk mengakhiri topik pembicaraan yang mulai tidak mengenakkan. Sebuah rasa pengertian tersurat jelas disana. Sampai ekspresi Jimin yang sedang tersenyum penuh kelembutan dapat Yoongi lihat dari tempatnya berbaring di kamar.

"Bagaimana? Sudah berkurang rasa gugupnya kan?"

Jimin membaringkan dirinya lagi di atas kasur, tetap bersama ponsel yang menempel di telinga sebab ia ragu Yoongi telah selesai dengan ceritanya.

"Lumayan."

"Kalau begitu bisa kita pergi tidur?"

"Ah sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Hmm.. biar kutebak.." Nada akhirnya sengaja ia buat memanjang. Menimbulkan efek penasaran bagi si pendengar. "Bagaimana perasaanku saat dulu pertama kali bertemu Namjoon hyung?"

"Yah! Apa kau pembaca pikiran?! Aish selama ini ternyata aku mengencani seorang penyihir."

Respon Yoongi memancing tawanya, cukup keras terdengar di waktu nyaris tengah malam. "Ini namanya telepati, hyung. Romantis kan?"

Yoongi mendengus di sisi lain telepon, merasa cukup dengan kejadian di atap tadi dimana Jimin diam-diam menyadari kelalaiannya lupa memakai cincin mereka, sampai entah bagaimana caranya cincin itu bisa berakhir di tangan Jimin dan cara anehnya melalui perantara teropong bintang meminta Yoongi memakainya kembali.

"Terserah. Jadi apa jawabannya?"

Jimin tidak mengalami kesulitan saat harus mengumpulkan kembali memorinya tentang waktu itu karena memang ucapan Namjoon padanya dulu membuat satu tempat permanen tersendiri di ingatannya.

"Tentu saja aku gugup apalagi pertemuan itu tidak direncanakan sama sekali sebelumnya. Rasanya aku ingin kabur saja menyusulmu dan Kookie." Mendadak ia sadar bahwa satu rahasia tersisa yang belum ia ceritakan pada Yoongi, "Oh, tapi kau tahu? Ada satu ucapan Namjoon hyung saat itu yang masih kurahasiakan darimu.

"Jimin sialan, apa itu?"

Ia tersenyum lagi, suara Namjoon dulu tiba-tiba memenuhi pendengarannya. Menambah antusiasnya seketika. "Namjoon hyung bilang kalau kalian butuh aku agar bisa saling melepaskan sepenuhnya." Saat itu Jimin tidak ingin ambil repot memikirkan arti dibalik ucapan Namjoon, Namun sekarang, dua tahun bersama Yoongi dan berada di celah-celah runtuhan bangunan sebuah keluarga yang pondasinya kurang sempurna, otomatis menjadikan Jimin master dalam hal menginterpretasikan kalimat tersebut. "Sepertinya kau dan Namjoon hyung juga masih punya sisa-sisa telepati. Kalau benar kami yang kalian butuhkan, maka jangan ragu lagi untuk saling melepaskan, hyung."

'Kami' mewakili dirinya dan Seokjin, tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

Gerutuan Taehyung menjadi musik pengiring langkah mereka memasuki rumah. Dia benci di bangunkan tiba-tiba, terlebih hanya untuk menerima kabar kalau sudah waktunya ia dan Kookie berpisah. Yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, Kookie sama sekali tidak tahu Taehyung yang berjuang merengek agar bisa tetap bersamanya lebih lama. Si bocah kelinci itu malah asik tertidur. Sedikitpun tidak merasa terganggu saat Paman Kim memindahkannya ke kursi depan. Dasar, kelinci tukang tidur!

"Mama, kenapa Kookie tidak tinggal sama kita saja 'sih?!" Gerutuannya dimulai lagi. Taehyung duduk bersila di atas sofa, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada, ekspresi cemberut ia pasang sebagai penyambut kedatangan mama yang sedang membuka sepatunya sehabis mengunci kembali pintu.

"Sayang, Kookie punya rumah sendiri dan punya orangtua sendiri yang akan merasa sedih kalau anaknya justru tinggal dengan orang lain." Setelahnya, Seokjin sadar kalimatnya barusan bukanlah jawaban yang tepat untuk seorang bocah delapan tahun. Ia hanya sedang mengeluarkan isi pikirannya tanpa sadar. "Mau mama buatkan coklat panas atau susu sebelum tidur?"

"Aku mau Kookie! Kalau begitu suruh Paman Kim tinggal dengan kita juga."

Gerutuan Taehyung malam ini secara tidak langsung mengingatkan Seokjin tentang betapa kesepiannya anak itu, seminggu ini ia berinteraksi hanya dengan Seokjin, ibu Seokjin, dan juga dokter Lee. Sementara saat di rumah sakit dulu Taehyung selalu di kelilingi banyak perawat yang suka rela menemaninya bermain untuk sekedar melepas penat dari pekerjaan. Kekontrasan yang begitu nyata tentu membuat Taehyung merasa tidak nyaman.

"Taehyung-ah, bukan begitu caranya.."

"Lalu? Kenapa orang dewasa selalu mendapatkan yang mereka mau tapi aku tidak?" Nada suaranya yang semakin tinggi menambah dentuman di dalam kepala Seokjin.

"Kim Taehyung, jangan berteriak!"

Lelah dan emosi yang tercampur aduk membuat Seokjin sedikit kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Dia yang berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggikan suara di hadapan Taehyung, telah gagal. Kilatan rasa takut dan terkejut memancar jelas dari bola mata Taehyung yang terbuka lebar.

"Aku benci Dokter Kim!"

Seokjin benci ketidakpastian hidup. Ketika beberapa jam lalu ia merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia di bumi, lalu beberapa jam kemudian ia dijatuhkan dan dibuat hancur berkeping-keping. Senyum serta tawa yang masih melekat rasanya dibibir, digantikan dengan cepat oleh getirnya airmata. Mulutnya tak lagi mampu bersuara sekedar menyebut nama sang anak yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Sambil menghela nafas berat, Seokjin mengambil langkahnya menuju dapur. Tetap berniat membuatkan Taehyung dan dirinya minuman hangat sebagai langkah awal menetralisir emosi mereka. Walaupun bukan pertama kalinya Taehyung bertingkah seperti ini, bahkan Seokjin sudah bertemu Taehyung dalam kondisi terparah ledakan emosinya, tapi sang dokter masih juga belum terbiasa. Jaehwan bilang sekarang-sekarang ini masih sulit memprediksi kapan emosi Taehyung bisa kembali normal seperti anak-anak lain. Taehyung tumbuh dalam tekanan, dipaksa menahan emosi dan rasa sakit saat seharusnya anak seumurnya bebas mengekspresikan diri. Maka dari itu, memintanya untuk bersikap normal seperti anak-anak lain akan semakin menyakitinya.

Dua gelas coklat hangat telah selesai dibuat. Seokjin diam sebentar, menarik udara dalam-dalam sampai memenuhi paru-parunya, lalu dihembuskan secara perlahan. Terus begitu sampai ketenangan benar-benar menguasainya kembali, baru berjalan dengan langkah pasti menuju kamar Taehyung yang pintunya tertutup. Ia sengaja membuat pintu tidak bisa dikunci karena telah dapat diprediksi hal-hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

Seokjin mengetuk dua kali sebelum memutuskan untuk memutar engsel dan membukanya. Kamar Taehyung tidak pernah gelap, kalaupun lampunya dimatikan ketika ia tidur, kerlipan tempelan-tempelan bintang di langit-langit atas ranjangnya akan bersinar terang. Di hari pertama kepindahannya, Seokjin membiarkan Taehyung menghias kamarnya dengan apapun. Ia ingin setiap dindingnya dihias dengan empat warna dasar pelangi, _bed cover_ putih bergambar pororo besar di tengahnya, buku-buku mewarnai yang merupakan pemberian para perawat dan dokter selama masa perawatannya di rumah sakit tersusun rapi dalam rak yang ia pilih sendiri saat Seokjin mengajaknya berbelanja. Jadi berada di kamar Taehyung sekarang seperti memasuki dunia yang anak itu ciptakan, penuh warna dan rasa bersemangat.

"Taehyungie.." panggilnya pelan, ia bisa melihat gundukan besar di balik selimut di atas ranjang. "Mama buatkan coklat hangat di dalam mug kesukaanmu." Yang berwarna dasar putih tertutupi gambar pororo kecil-kecil mengelilingi sisinya. Lagi-lagi hadiah dari salah satu perawat rumah sakit.

Isakan tangis semakin jelas terdengar seiring langkah Seokjin yang semakin mendekati ranjang. Ia buru-buru meletakkan nampan berisi dua gelas coklar hangat di atas meja belajar. Lalu duduk perlahan di sisi ranjang Taehyung, melakukan lagi ritual tarik-nafas-hembuskan, sebelum melakukan kontak fisik dengan sang anak.

"Mama minta maaf kalau membuatmu marah." Belum ada reaksi dari Taehyung. Tapi Seokjin dapat sedikit merasa lega saat tak menemui tanda-tanda anak itu sedang menangis. "Taehyungie.." Ia mencoba lagi, kali ini sedikit mengguncang tubuh Taehyung yang tertutup selimut seluruhnya.

"Mama?"

"Ya?" Seokjin sadar ia menyahut kelewat semangat. Antara senang karena akhirnya Taehyung mau bicara atau antusias mendengar panggilan dari Taehyung yang sempat hilang sebelumnya.

"Maaf karena tidak memanggil mama 'mama' tadi."

Awalnya Seokjin kebingungan mengartikan ucapan Taehyung barusan. Lalu saat ia hubungkan dengan kejadian sebelumnya dan keantusiasannya saat mendengar panggilan itu lagi, Seokjin baru mengerti kalau ternyata Taehyung juga merasa bersalah karena melupakan panggilannya untuk Seokjin dua minggu belakangan.

Tidak tahan dengan keinginannya memeluk Taehyung yang semakin lama semakin besar, Seokjin menjatuhkan diri di atas gumpalan selimut berisi tubuh Taehyung. Ia memeluknya erat dan bahkan menangis kecil disana.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf juga mama membuat Taehyung marah."

"Maaf juga aku memaksa Kookie tinggal bersama kita."

Seokjin sudah bisa tersenyum, merasa interaksinya dengan Taehyung yang sedang berjalan itu manis sekali.

"Em! Maaf juga mama belum bisa mewujudkannya."

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menyingkap selimutnya hingga sebatas dagu, mengizinkan Seokjin menemukan matanya yang berkilat penuh harap. "Kalau belum, berarti nanti akan bisa?!"

Sampai sini Seokjin tidak bisa tidak menyalahkan keimutan Kim Jungkook yang berefek luar biasa pada Taehyung. Andai saja pikirannya sesederhana mereka, Seokjin dapat mudah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tanpa dosa para bocah.

"Kenapa Taehyung sangat suka Kookie?"

"Kenapa mama suka Paman Kim?" Baiklah, serangan tepat ke jantung Seokjin yang mungkin sempat berhenti sedetik saking terkejutnya. Ia memposisikan dirinya kembali duduk di atas ranjang, bersama pandangan yang tak bisa ia lepaskan dari Taehyung. Pertanyaannya terlontar begitu saja, lagi-lagi tanpa dosa, dan kepolosan yang terpancar dari matanya justru menambah merah wajah Seokjin. "Aku suka Kookie karna dia mirip kelinci, tertawanya, menangisnya, semua mirip kelinci yang ada di taman rumah sakit waktu itu. Kookie juga kecil, memang tidak kecil-kecil banget, tapi dia lebih kecil dariku. Kookie juga memberikanku chocobar terakhirnya waktu di rumah sakit. Kookie baiiiiiikkkk sekali dan lucu dan manis dan imut. Kookie teman pertamaku dan aku ingin terus bersama Kookie sampai besar nanti!"

Taehyung terus bicara sambil membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang akan ia lakukan bersama Kookie. Tidak apa-apa kalau Taehyung tidak punya teman lagi nantinya, Kookie saja ia rasa sudah cukup. Kookie bisa jadi apapun yang Taehyung mau, teman, adik kecil, kelinci lucu, semuanya asal bersama Kookie pasti menyenangkan.

Seokjin merasa lega karena dua hal. Pertama, senyuman Taehyung telah kembali ke tempatnya, menggantikan tangis yang sempat turun. Kedua, berkat topik tentang Jungkook, sepertinya Taehyung teralihkan dari pertanyaan super polos yang ia ajukan pada mamanya tadi entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak. Di sisi lain, ia semakin dibuat kagum oleh fakta dari sudut pandang Taehyung tentang ia bisa begitu tergila-gila dengan adik kecil mirip kelinci bernama Kookie.

"Hmm.. mama yakin anak-anak yang baik akan selalu bersama sampai dewasa. Tae dan Kookie anak baik kan?"

Anggukan kepala berkali-kali menunjukkan keantusiasannya. Seokjin tersenyum disertai kekehan kecil. Ia membenarkan letak selimut Taehyung, agar kembali membungkus sempurna tubuh kecilnya.

"Waktunya tidur! Besok pagi giliran kita yang harus menemui dokter Lee."

Sinar tak kasat mata di sekitar Taehyung mendadak redup, "Kapan kita berhenti bertemu Dokter Lee?"

"Sayang, tadi Taehyung bilang ingin terus bermain sama Kookie sampai dewasa kan?" Sebuah anggukan lagi. Aura sedihnya masih disana, Seokjin membelai lembut rambutnya sebagai usaha membuatnya lebih baik. "Kalau begitu, Dokter Lee akan membuat Taehyung lebih sehat jadi bisa bermain bersama Kookie selama yang Taehyung mau."

Sebenarnya Taehyung tahu ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatnya sedikit berbeda dengan Kookie, atau bahkan anak-anak lainnya. Ia pikir itu karena ia tidak punya eomma yang pergi demi membiarkan Taehyung hidup, tapi itu dulu kan? Sekarang Taehyung punya Dokter Kim yang akan selamanya ia panggil mama. Jadi harusnya Taehyung tidak perlu lagi merasa berbeda. Ia sudah siap-siap menyuarakan isi pikirannya, tapi tidak jadi, ia tidak ingin ambil resiko membuat mama sedih lagi. Hari ini mereka semua bersenang-senang, Taehyung tidak ingin mengacaukannya lebih jauh.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus tidur sekarang."

"Habiskan coklat hangatnya dulu, oke? Mama menambahkan bahan rahasia di dalamnya."

"Oke!"

Sebuah pesan datang dari Namjoon saat Seokjin sudah menutup pintu kamar Taehyung, berisi nomor ponsel yang ia inginkan. Seokjin melihat jam dinding di dekatnya dan memutuskan ini belun terlalu larut untuk menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya pagi datang jauh lebih cepat, lalu beberapa jam kemudian siang sudah menggantikannya. Kutukan hari senin memang begitu, waktu berjalan terburu-buru. Seokjin sudah menyelesaikan aktifitas rutinnya selama dua minggu lebih tidak bekerja, seperti membuat sarapan, membangunkan Taehyung, memaksa Taehyung menghabiskan sarapannya, mandi bersama, sampai terakhir mengantarkan Taehyung terapi ke tempat Jaehwan yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari apartemennya.

"Kau tidak akan menunggui Taehyung?" Jaehwan mengulang lagi dalam bentuk pertanyaan ucapan Seokjin padanya. Sekedar memastikan kalau apa yang didengarnya itu benar. Tentu setelah memastikan Taehyung dituntun salah satu perawat memasuki ruang terapi.

"Ada seseorang yang harus kutemui siang ini."

Selama ini Seokjin selalu bersikeras menunggui proses terapi yang seringnya memakan waktu berjam-jam, walaupun ia sama sekali tidak diizinkan melihatnya sekeras apapun ia memohon pada sahabatnya. Well, sekarang Jaehwan baru ingat, terapi sebelumnya pun Seokjin pernah tidak menunggui mereka karena kehadiran seseorang di rumahnya.

"Kim Namjoon lagi?"

Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah, namun kembali tenang saat bicara "Bukan, tenang saja. Aku janji tidak akan lama, sekitar empat puluh lima menitan?"

"Oke, lagi pula sejak awal aku tidak pernah memaksamu menunggu kami selesai. Kau tahu pasti itu membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam."

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri."

"Yah! Kau kira aku dan para perawatku bukan manusia?!"

Tawa Seokjin yang disusul milik Jaehwan berhasil mencairkan suasana. Walau tidak selalu terlihat, Jaehwan bisa merasakan kesedihan dan rasa takut dari Seokjin setiap kali Taehyung menjalani terapinya. Mungkin dilihat dari sisi baiknya Seokjin sedang menuju pencapaian sempurna sosok orang tua.

"Sana pergi, tidak baik membuat orang menunggu." Karena Jaehwan juga harus cepat-cepat memulai, sebelum Taehyung merasa semakin kurang nyaman di dalam sana.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Segera menghubungiku jika terjadi sesuatu."

Setelah menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya sebagai salam perpisahan, Seokjin berbalik dan melangkah semakin cepat meninggalkan lorong panjang dimana Jaehwan nyaris menangis terharu karena Seokjin yang barusan bicara dengannya terasa berbeda sekali dengan ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Seokjin membenarkan letak ranselnya yang mulai dibuat tak beraturan oleh langkah terburu-burunya. Jam tangan yang ia kenakan menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat. Ia dan Taehyung sempat terjebak macet nyaris satu jam. Meski harusnya bersinar terik di jam segini, matahari malah terlihat cukup malas menampakan diri dan membanggakan sinarnya, pilih bersembunyi di balik gumpalan awan gelap yang masih tetap terlihat lembut. Melihat cuaca yang sesuai prediksinya (mengingat ia sudah mempersiapkan payung di dalam tas), Seokjin tanpa sadar tersenyum mengekspresikan kebanggaan pada diri sendiri.

Cafe yang ia tentukan untuk bertemu Yoongi adalah tempat yang sama saat ia dan Namjoon pertama kali mengobrol selain di rumah sakit. Ia tidak pernah merencanakan pertemuannya dan Yoongi karena latar belakang peristiwa itu, hanya sebuah kebetulan yang menambah gugup perasaan Seokjin.

.

Cukup banyak peristiwa menegangkan yang telah Yoongi alami dalam hidupnya. Pemberkatan pernikahan, kelahiran Jungkook, sampai pada lamaran Jimin kemarin. Tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikirannya bahwa rencana pertemuannya dengan calon pendamping mantan suaminya lah yang paling membuatnya siap diledakkan rasa gugup.

"Hyung, sampai kapan kau akan tetap disini? Aku punya Kookie yang harus kujemput."

Celotehan Jimin menyeret Yoongi keluar dari lamunan yang lalu memberikan tatapan kesalnya seolah Jimin merupakan permen karet yang tidak sengaja terinjak. Kalau sudah begini, Yoongi jadi merasa tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengerti perasaannya, bahkan Park Jimin sekalipun.

Jimin mulai sadar keberadaan pemikiran-pemikiran aneh di kepala Yoongi, ia berdecak keras lalu meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Yoongi, mengarahkan pandangan sang tunangan hanya padanya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan sih?!"

"Aku tidak takut!" Tentu saja sebuah bantahan, Yoongi sama sekali jauh dari tipe yang akan langsung mengaku. Jimin menolak bereaksi, ia hanya diam sambil tetap menatap Yoongi yang semakin salah tingkah. "Hanya.. kau tahu sendiri aku tidak nyaman dengan kecanggungan."

Dan pengakuan yang susah payah dipancing menarik kedua sudut bibir Jimin ke atas, membentuk senyuman, obat penenang yang membuat Yoongi ketagihan. Jimin menekan telapak tangannya lebih kuat pada kedua pipi Yoongi, menghambat proses bicaranya.

"Kalau begitu buat suasananya jadi menyenangkan."

"Kau mengejekku? Sejak kapan aku ahli dalam melakukan hal itu?!" Nada tingginya akan terdengar cukup mengintimidasi tanpa suara lucu yang dihasilkan karena pipinya di tekan dan bibirnya mengerucut.

Si penonton, Jimin, tertawa keras hingga tubuhnya bergerak-gerak kesana kemari, Yoongi kira Jimin bisa sampai terpental keluar mobil jika tidak ada sabuk pengaman yang menahan tubuhnya sekarang atau sepertinya imajinasi Yoongi semakin kacau saja.

"Sejak berkencan denganku? Aku selalu merasakan suasana menyenangkan saat bersamamu."

"Dan sekarang kau sedang merayuku."

"Aku hanya sedang mencoba percaya padamu, hyung."

"Lepaskan, aku akan turun sekarang."

Yoongi menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya meminta dilepaskan dari cengkraman Jimin yang mulai mengganggu serta menghantarkan warna merah ke pipinya. Melihat Park Jimin terlalu dekat memang sangat tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantung dan wajahnya. Walaupun sebenarnya hal positif yang dihasilkan jauh lebih banyak, kalau saja Yoongi ingin mengakuinya. Seperti perasaan gugupnya yang sejak semalam tidak mau hilang kini berangsur-angsur lenyap berkat rayuan murahan ala Park Jimin. Tapi tanpa diakui terang-terangan pun Yoongi tahu Jimin dapat mengerti. Salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang ia suka dari Jimin adalah dia yang selalu mengerti tanpa harus mendengar Yoongi bicara.

"Fighting! Sampaikan salamku pada Seokjin hyung."

Sesaat setelah Jimin menurunkan tangannya, Yoongi mundur sejauh yang ia bisa, jaga-jaga terhadap serangan lanjutan. Jimin itu bisa sedikit brutal saat sedang gemas. "Orang macam apa yang menitip salam untuk pria lain lewat tunangannya sendiri."

"Orang yang disukai Min Yoongi tentu saja."

Setidaknya rayuan Jimin yang terakhir berhasil membentuk senyum di bibir Yoongi yang sejak tadi pagi tertekuk karena alasan klasik (tidak melihat Kookie saat bangun tidur).

.

.

.

Kim Seokjin muncul setelah hampir lima menit Yoongi duduk di meja pilihannya, yang paling sudut dekat jendela besar yang menyajikan pemandangan jalan setapak di sisi kanan. Ini pertama kali bagi Yoongi melihat sosok sang dokter tanpa jas putih sebagai identitasnya. Sosok yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya ini terlihat lebih manusiawi, mengenakan sweater rajut berkerah tinggi warna coklat tua dan jeans hitam ketat membalut kaki-kaki jenjangnya. Walaupun begitu tetap saja ketampanannya jauh di atas rata-rata manusia biasa. Dan saat ia tersenyum, seolah-olah dunia sedang dipaksa bersyukur bisa menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Yoongi sempat mendengus geli saat memikirkan tentang bagaimana tingginya selera Kim Namjoon sekarang-sekarang ini.

"Hai, Yoongi. Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Pertama-tama yang Yoongi lakukan adalah membalas senyum Seokjin. Yoongi ini termasuk salah satu orang yang mau tidak mau mensyukuri hidupnya karena berada di satu waktu dengan makhluk setampan Kim Seokjin.

"Ah, tidak tidak. Aku belum lama sampai." Katanya mencoba santai, sembari duduk kembali setelah tadi sempat berdiri sebagai bentuk penyambutan.

Seokjin menarik bangku di hadapannya lalu duduk disana. Masih dengan senyum yang mengukir indah di wajahnya. "Baiklah, ingin langsung memesan sesuatu? Aku yang traktir karena aku yang memaksamu kesini." Dia pun sedang mencoba rileks. Setidaknya Yoongi bukan satu-satunya orang yang gugup disini.

"Ck sebenarnya tidak perlu. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terpaksa untuk datang."

Ia sedikit berbohong 'sih, kalau bisa memilih ia hanya ingin menghabiskan hari ini dengan Kookie di rumah setelah seharian kemarin ia di tinggal sendiri sementara sang bocah kelinci bersenang-senang di pantai.

"Terimakasih banyak sudah datang. Tapi untuk tawaran traktir ini aku akan memaksa."

"Dan aku tidak akan menolak."

Bukan hal mudah bagi Yoongi untuk langsung menyetujui sebuah argumen. Tapi entah kenapa dengan Seokjin berlaku beberapa pengecualian. Seokjin tersenyum puas, lalu memanggil salah satu pelayan ke meja mereka. Ia memesan bibimbab dengan ekstra telur, sementara Yoongi yang sedang lumayan kelaparan memesan nasi daging asap. Yoongi pikir mereka punya selera makan yang sama, dimana apapun akan mereka makan tanpa memikirkan ulang kandungan kalori dan segala macamnya. Intinya makanan itu hanya untuk dinikmati, bukan ditakuti.

"Jadi, bagaimana liburan kalian? Namjoon dan Kookie belum menceritakan apapun padaku, mereka dua pria yang sibuk pagi ini."

Setelah pelayan pergi bersama pesanan mereka, Yoongi berinisiatif memulai lagi, kali ini mengalir begitu saja. Menghasilkan senyuman lainnya dari sang dokter yang mungkin sedang mengingat momen-momen liburan kemarin. "Kemarin cukup menyenangkan. Tak ada yang mampu melarang mereka bermain air, walaupun airnya sudah nyaris beku."

Mudah sekali bagi Yoongi membayangkan situasi dimana Jungkook yang tidak akan berhenti merengek sebelum keinginannya dituruti, karena itu adalah bagian dari kesehariannya enam tahun terakhir. Tapi yang aneh, ia juga bisa membayangkan bagaimana cara Seokjin menangani situasi tersebut lengkap dengan Namjoon yang hanya pasrah menyaksikannya diserang sakit kepala akibat rengekan sang bocah kelinci yang terus menerus.

"Ya, kita memang lemah sekali jika bocah-bocah itu sudah merengek dan memasang wajah polos tak berdosanya."

Seokjin mengangguk setuju, tersenyum kecil, merasa Yoongi lah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti posisinya kemarin. "Jadi, kuharap kau memaafkanku karena membuat setengah celana Jungkook basah kemarin."

"Kumaafkan, tenang saja. Aku sendiri tidak yakin akan bisa melarang bocah itu untuk tidak bermain air."

Obrolan mereka terpotong sejenak oleh kedatangan salah satu pelayan yang membawa makanan yang dipesan. Mereka membantu menatanya di meja, lalu kompak mengucapkan terimakasih secara bersamaan sampai pelayan tersebut menatap mereka takjub. Mereka sendiri hanya tertawa kecil, bingung sendiri dengan kedekatan emosional yang ada di antara mereka.

Sambil menikmati suapan pertama makanan mereka, satu lagi pemikiran yang sama memasuki keduanya. Tentang hal-hal yang sebelumnya mereka takutkan sama sekali tidak terjadi hari ini, perihal kecanggungan, kekhawatiran, serta keragu-raguan. Mereka sama-sama tahu obrolan mereka baru sampai tahap basa-basi, masih jauh dari topik utama yang ingin Seokjin ungkapkan. Sejauh ini situasi mengalir begitu saja dan tanpa paksaan dari sudut pandang manapun. Siapapun yang melihat tidak akan mengira kalau itu adalah interaksi antara dua orang yang dihubungkan oleh garis takdir yang rumit. Dimana yang satu adalah masa lalu seseorang, sementara satunya lagi merupakan calon masa depan seseorang tersebut.

"Omong-omong, terimakasih untuk bekal kemarin, Yoongi. Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak bisa berhenti makan sebelum semuanya habis." Disuapan kedua Seokjin seperti diingatkan pada jasa Yoongi menyuplai perbekalan mereka kemarin.

"Ah ya, sama-sama. Benarkah? Sebenarnya Jungkook itu lumayan suka pilih-pilih makanan. Ia bahkan jadi benci kimbab karena ada wortel di dalamnya."

Disini Seokjin melepaskan tawanya tanpa ragu, Yoongi pikir kalau ini pasti salah satu alasan Kim Namjoon tergila-gila dengan sang dokter. Tanpa tawa saja sudah manis, semoga Namjoon di masa depan tidak mati karena diabetes. "Aku pernah mendengar keluhan semacam itu dari beberapa orangtua pasien-pasienku, Yoongi."

"Dan apa solusi yang kau berikan?"

Seokjin menenggak air putihnya, membersihkan isi mulut sebagai persiapan obrolan yang kembali akan memanjang. Topik ini memang selalu jadi pembahasan hangat bagi para orang tua kapanpun dan bagaimanapun situasinya.

"Hmm.. iris wortel dan sayuran lainnya menjadi sekecil mungkin, lalu aduk bersama nasi gulungnya. Anak-anak tidak akan sadar ada sayuran disana."

Mata Yoongi melebar dua kali lipat, seolah sedang mempertanyakan eksistensi hidupnya selama ini sampai melewati satu hal terpenting dalam sejarah dunia. Kalau saja sejak awal ia tahu cara yang Seokjin sebutkan barusan, mungkin wajahnya akan terlihat jauh lebih muda karena tidak perlu terpancar stress berlebihan akibat memaksa Jungkook menelan semua sayur-sayur di piringnya. "Woah, hebat! Aku mengerti sekarang, Seokjin-ah, akhirnya aku bisa membuat Jungkook makan sayuran tanpa harus melewati pertumpahan darah dulu."

Seokjin diam-diam menyukai cara Yoongi mengekspresikan diri yang bebas tapi tetap terkontrol. Selama ini ia hanya mendengar tentang Yoongi dari versi cerita-cerita Namjoon, dan sampai disini ia merasa Namjoon tak pernah melebihkan atau mengurangkan ceritanya. Yoongi versi nyata sama persis dari apa yang pernah di ceritakan Namjoon padanya.

"Itu bagian pekerjaanku sebagai dokter sekaligus orangtua." Ada kebanggaan tersendiri saat Seokjin memikirkan ulang arti kalimatnya. "Tapi kemarin Jungkook ikut menghabiskan kimbab-mu bersama Taehyung."

"Seokjin-ah, asal kau tahu, Jungkook bisa melakukan apa saja selama ada Taehyung." Yoongi memasukkan lagi satu suapan nasi dan mengunyahnya perlahan sambil memperhatikan reaksi Seokjin yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Sang dokter sedang terkikik geli, kelebatan tingkah-tingkah lucu Jungkook dan Taehyung memenuhi ingatannnya. Sementara Yoongi agak sedikit sakit kepala kalau diminta menghitung berapa kali dalam sehari nama Taetae hyung disebutkan oleh bocah kelincinya. "Oh, dan bagaimana Taehyung? Kalau kau disini, Taehyung bersama siapa sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Yoongi menghentikan tawanya. Seokjin berdehem sekali sebelum memasukkan lagi satu suapan penuh ke dalam mulutnya. Memanfaatkan waktu saat mengunyah untuk menenangkan diri dan menstabilkan emosinya kembali.

"Taehyung baik-baik saja, sebelum kesini aku mengantarnya terapi ke tempat temanku." Jeda tercipta selama beberapa saat. Seokjin memakai kesempatan itu untuk meminum airnya, sementara Yoongi hanya dengan sabar mengikuti alur yang Seokjin ciptakan. Ia tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh jika nantinya dapat menimbulkan kesan memberi tekanan. Semua tentang Seokjin yang ia dengar dari Namjoon memberinya banyak pelajaran hidup. Salah satu alasan Yoongi berusaha tidak mengeluh beberapa hari terakhir adalah kenyataan bahwa Kim Seokjin saja mampu bertahan sejauh ini, maka ia juga akan melakukannya.

"Kau hebat. Orangtua terhebat yang pernah kukenal. Aku tidak yakin dapat mampu bertahan lebih dari seminggu andai ada di posisimu." Yoongi sendiri kaget dengan kalimatnya yang meluncur begitu saja, mungkin efek menatap Seokjin terlalu lama. Alam bawah sadarnya memerintahkannya untuk mengatakan sesuatu sebagai bentuk apresiasinya.

Fokus Seokjin kembali pada lawan bicaranya setelah kalimat terakhirnya tadi jadi sibuk menghindari kontak mata di antara mereka. "Terimakasih. Kau dan Namjoon juga, orangtua terhebat yang pernah kukenal."

Giliran Yoongi yang menunduk, memainkan asal sendoknya di atas piring. "Eihhh, kami berakhir seperti ini, apanya yang hebat." Sedikit berbisik, menghindari pujian Seokjin yang tidak pantas disandang olehnya. Setelah perceraian, ia dan Namjoon mati-matian menghindar dari julukan orang tua terburuk, jadi balasan Seokjin tadi sama sekali tidak masuk dalam logika manapun.

"Apa tidak ada kesempatan lagi bagi kalian untuk kembali bersama?"

Satu pertanyaan yang terlontar meyakinkan Yoongi kalau sejak awal bukan ia satu-satunya yang meragu. Seokjin juga. Atau bahkan dunia juga sebenarnya diam-diam meragukan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Late, as always. Sorry. Let's pray that I still alive till the next chapter haha. Kalau boleh jujur aku mulai bosan dengan Second dan segala ke-melow-annya jadi kalau tidak ada halangan kemungkinan chapter depan aku akan mengakhirinya. Tapi, jangan terlalu banyak berharap padaku deh, kalian tahu selabil apa aku akhir-akhir ini.

Dan wow too many feed from bangtan? Namjoon in Italy, Run BTS Zombie edition (haha aku jadi pengen baca ff bangtan in zombie apocalypse, kalo ada yg punya referensi ff-nya aku mau ya) The Love Yourself project (I feel like they are spying my life as a self-hatred person), the AMA, the MAMA (that definitely not our level anymore), and many moreeeeee~ guess I want to stay alive bcs of them haha

Aku ga pernah bosen ngucapin terimakasih buat kalian yang udah baca dan ninggalin komentar baik di kotak review atau langsung lewat dm. Just, I love you all so much, kay? ^^

P.s: adegan pertemuan pertama Jimin-Namjoon ada di awal chapter 12 ya if you want to re-read it.


	21. Chapter 21: A swear

**BTS' Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Min Yoongi | Park Jimin | Jung Hoseok | Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I think love isn't just made up of happiness and compliments and light. Love includes scars, a little bit of hate and some dirty things inside us. -BTS' RM at Dazed Magazine Interview**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Apa tidak ada kesempatan lagi bagi kalian untuk kembali bersama?"

Satu pertanyaan yang terlontar meyakinkan Yoongi kalau sejak awal bukan ia satu-satunya yang meragu. Seokjin juga. Atau bahkan dunia juga sebenarnya diam-diam meragukan mereka.

Walaupun mengejutkan dan nyaris membuat Yoongi tersedak air minumnya, pertanyaan itu telah ia perkirakan dari jauh-jauh hari, baik ditanyakan oleh orang lain atau bahkan Yoongi sendiri yang mempertanyakan itu pada dirinya.

Yoongi memandang jauh ke luar jendela dimana pemandangan jalan setapak tempat pejalan kaki berlalu lalang di sajikan. Di seberangnya ada bangunan lain yang dindingnya tersusun dari batu bata merah dihiasi tanaman rambat berwarna hijau yang entah apa jenisnya, cukup mencolok dan menarik untuk di pandang sembari mengulur waktu. "Seokjin, kau lihat ini? Aku tidak bisa kembali." Ia baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi jari-jarinya bergerak memainkan benda berkilau yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya, hingga ia tidak perlu terlalu frontal membuat Seokjin mengerti apa yang di maksud pertanyaannya.

Jeda di antara mereka kali ini di temani suara langkah kaki para pramusaji yang kerepotan melayani pelanggan-pelanggan di jam sibuk makan siang. Yoongi masih melempar jauh pandangannya ke luar sana, mungkin terlalu takut menatap Seokjin di depannya, tapi sampai mati pun ia tidak akan mau mengaku takut. Jangan tanya hal apa yang menakutinya, Yoongi tidak tahu pasti, di kepalanya hanya ada hal-hal abstrak yang sulit dijelaskan secara verbal.

"Bahkan jika Jungkook yang meminta, kalian tidak bisa kembali?"

Sementara Seokjin sepertinya jauh lebih baik dalam mengungkapkan isi pikiran Yoongi dan menyajikan ketakutan terbesar Yoongi dalam bentuk sebuah pertanyaan.

Jeda panjang semakin sering mampir ke tengah obrolan mereka. Kali ini Yoongi tak menghindar, justru menatap lekat Seokjin yang sudah sama-sama kehilangan nafsu makan, mangkuknya masih setengah penuh diletakkan jauh-jauh dari jangkauannya. Ekspresinya berisi ribuan arti yang menyulitkan Yoongi membaca isi hatinya. Ada luka disana, dan kesedihan, dan kekecewaan, sisanya terlalu banyak untuk di sebutkan, Yoongi jadi merasa ia sedang bercermin saat ini.

Tapi ternyata mulut Yoongi sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, kata-kata mulai mengalir darinya tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Bisa, tentu saja bisa. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi Jungkook dan Namjoon juga pasti berpikir seperti itu." Airmata ikut-ikutan mengkhianatinya di akhir, setelah susah payah ia tahan, mewakili serangan bertubi-tubi rasa sakit dalam hatinya. Dia masih mempertahankan kontak matanya dengan Seokjin saat kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Lalu setelah itu semua akan kembali seperti sebelumnya, aku dan Namjoon bertengkar soal masalah kecil hampir setiap hari, saling menyakiti tanpa sadar, Namjoon yang pilih menginap berhari-hari di studionya dan aku akan mengajak Jungkook bermain seolah semua baik-baik saja, seolah keluarganya harmonis dan orangtuanya bukan dua orang berego tinggi yang memaksa tetap bersama demi dia. Jika itu yang ingin kau lihat dari keluarga kami, Seokjin, maka ya, aku dan Namjoon bisa kembali bersama."

Mungkin ini alasan mengapa orang-orang menyarankan untuk tidak lagi menengok masa lalu. Seperti sebuah lubang hitam yang menarikmu lalu membuatmu terjebak disana, tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan walaupun jalan keluar dapat terlihat di atas kita. Tapi biar bagaimanapun kita tidak akan pernah tahu sudah sejauh mana kita melangkah maju tanpa menoleh ke belakang dan memastikannya. Yoongi sedang menggunakan teori tersebut untuk sekedar mengonfirmasi jumlah langkah yang berhasil menjauhkannya dari masa lalu. Jadi tubuhnya kini terasa jauh lebih ringan, seperti beban berat serta seluruh keraguannya selama ini ikut luruh bersama luapan emosi dan airmata.

"Aku dan Namjoon bisa seperti sekarang ini karena kami memutuskan untuk berpisah, dan sama sekali tidak ada jaminan kami akan tetap sama saat kembali bersama nanti. Aku lelah, Seokjin, enam tahun sudah cukup dan aku tidak ingin lagi hidup dalam ketidakpastian. Seseorang sedang menawarkan sebuah kepastian yang aku inginkan, apa kau akan menolaknya jika berada di posisiku?" Saat senyum kecil berhasil ia perlihatkan, Yoongi yakin dirinya tidak lagi meragu. Tangan-tangannya sibuk bergerak menghapus sisaan airmata di wajahnya. Nyaris menertawakan diri sendiri karena merasa konyol sekali menangis di tengah keramaian restoran.

Fokusnya kembali pada Seokjin, terlalu penasaran dengan reaksi sang dokter yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi pendengar tanpa intrupsi apapun, mengizinkan Yoongi mengeluarkan seluruh isi pikirannya. Nyatanya Seokjin sedang tersenyum sembari sibuk membuka tas ransel yang ia bawa, meski begitu matanya mengatakan bahwa mereka ikut menangis bersama Yoongi tadi. Yoongi menemukan lagi satu sifat dirinya pada Seokjin. Mereka sama-sama mahir dalam ' _bersembunyi_ ', tapi harus Yoongi akui level Seokjin berada sedikit di atasnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menangis." Masih tersenyum, ia menawarkan sapu tangannya pada sang lawan bicara yang langsung mengambilnya tanpa ragu.

"Bukan salahmu, aku saja yang terlalu terbawa suasana." Yoongi memulai lagi gerakan membersihkan sisaan air mata di wajahnya. Merasa konyol sendiri karena menangis sedemikian rupa di siang hari bolong.

Katakan saja keduanya adalah para profesional dalam hal menarik-ulur situasi. Terbukti saat dimana Yoongi tahu lawan bicaranya membutuhkan waktu bersama pikirannya sendiri, atau saat sebelumnya Seokjin juga melakukan hal yang sama yaitu memposisikan diri hanya sebatas mendengarkan tanpa sedikitpun mengganggu keterbukaan Yoongi lewat ceritanya. Itu lucu bagi mereka karena jika mengingat status serta intensitas pertemuan yang bisa dihitung dengan jari, semua koneksi psikologis mereka tadi terasa sangat mustahil. Seokjin ingat dulu Jaehwan pernah menjelaskan padanya tentang kedekatan interpersonal atau apalah itu yang mana salah satu penyebabnya adalah kesamaan jalan hidup yang mereka tempuh. Dulu penjelasan itu berlaku untuk hubungan Namjoon dan Taehyung, tapi sekarang rasanya hal itu sedang terealisasi di antara ia dan Yoongi.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menceritakan semuanya, Yoongi-ya."

Seokjin memilih waktu yang tepat dalam hal mengembalikan situasi ke alur yang semestinya. Mengambil kembali fokus Yoongi yang sempat melayang kemana-mana.

"Kau sungguhan menyukai Namjoon kan?" Adalah pertanyaan random yang muncul akibat pemikiran-pemikaran asal di kepalanya. Gilirannya kali ini membuat Seokjin beku di tempat, keseluruhan ototnya kaku selama matanya tidak pernah lepas dari milik Yoongi yang seperti sedang memohon agar segera diberikan jawaban.

"Tidak, maaf." Seokjin berpikir lagi, mendadak ingatannya dipenuhi oleh sosok Namjoon dari awal pertemuan mereka di taman sampai momen di pantai kemari saat Namjoon dengan tegas menyatakan perasaannya. Juga cara Seokjin menghindari jawabannya sendiri dengan alasan ingin berada di situasi seperti ini bersama Yoongi. "Kurasa aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya."

Satu pernyataan yang berhasil membuat keretakkan pada dinding keraguan milik keduanya dan memberikan rasa lega luar biasa setelah situasi sebelumnya seperti berusaha mencekik mereka tanpa ampun.

Seokjin selalu berpikir bahwa hal tersulit dalam hidupnya adalah untuk kembali jatuh cinta dan mempercayakan hatinya pada seseorang, setelah pengalaman mengajarkannya konsekuensi terburuk melakukan hal tersebut. Tapi kemudian ia bertemu Taehyung yang mengajarkannya bahwa cinta itu tak berbatas, bebas, dan tidak utuh. Saat kita memberikannya pada satu orang, akan tetap banyak tersisa untuk orang lainnya. Maka jangan ragu untuk memberi cinta sebanyak-banyaknya bahkan setelah rasa sakit dan pengkhianatan berusaha keras mengurasnya habis dari hatimu.

Dan pertemuannya dengan Namjoon membawa penyempurnaan dari sederet pelajaran hidup yang ia dapat dari Taehyung, bahwa mencoba untuk yang kedua kalinya bukan berarti menjadi si bodoh yang menenggelamkan diri dalam kesalahan yang sama, melainkan lambang sebuah keberanian dalam mendapatkan kembali apa yang pernah gagal ia raih. Kebahagiaan, cinta, masa depan, Seokjin baru menyadari Namjoon telah berhasil membuatnya ingin kembali mencoba walau tahu resiko mematikan jika gagal sekali lagi.

Sungguh, detik ini, hal yang paling ingin ia lakukan adalah memeluk erat Namjoon dan mengatakan isi hatinya yang terlalu lama tertunda oleh egonya sendiri.

"Ini melegakan, bukan?" Bisik Yoongi hati-hati, mungkin takut mengganggu Seokjin dan isi pikirannya.

"Bagiku?"

"Bagiku juga. Melegakan bagi kita berdua."

Seokjin tersenyum sambil menangguk, merasa dirinya semakin ringan sampai rasanya hembusan angin musim gugur di luar sana bisa menerbangkannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kookie meminta hal itu bukan hanya padamu. Aku mendapat pertanyaan itu hampir setiap hari, mungkin Namjoon juga. Lucu, bukan? Kita sebagai orang dewasa dibuat tidak berdaya oleh satu pertanyaan seorang bocah." Yoongi sedikit tertawa di akhir, campuran kekonyolan dan kemirisan terdengar dari tawanya. Sapu tangan kini sudah kembali ke pemiliknya karena Yoongi pikir Seokjin lebih membutuhkanya saat ini dilihat dari lelehan air mata yang menuruni pipinya secara perlahan. "Tapi jangan meragu lagi, Seokjin-ah. Kookie mungkin benar, baginya sebagai anak-anak tentu akan menyenangkan tetap tinggal bersama orangtuanya, tapi kita sebagai orang dewasa yang paling tahu mana hal terbaik untuk dijalani."

"Dan saat dewasa nanti, Kookie akan mengerti apa yang kita maksud hal terbaik itu."

"Tepat. Kita satu pikiran. Kupikir aku sekarang menyukaimu, oh maaf bahkan aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu kau berhasil membuat _k.o_ Namjoon di rumah sakit." Giliran Yoongi yang tersenyum lebar sekali seolah sedang balas dendam pada semua airmata kesedihan yang tadi tumpah. Dia sedang membuktikan diri kalau raut bahagia juga pantas disandang di wajahnya.

"Yoongi, Namjoon disana karena penyakit kurang gizinya, bukan karena dihajar olehku."

"Setidaknya kau berhasil membuat dia menghabiskan sup penuh sayuran."

Seokjin ikut tertawa, nyaris tersedak liurnya sendiri. "Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang kita bicarakan? Namjoon atau Kookie?"

"Oh percayalah kau akan segera tahu mereka berdua itu tidak ada bedanya."

Obrolan mereka berlanjut semakin ringan, hanya berisi candaan disana-sini serta pembeberan mengenaskan dari Yoongi tentang keburukan dan kekonyolan Kim Namjoon selama ini. Membuat Seokjin mengenal Namjoon jauh lebih dalam lagi, entah memang itu menjadi tujuan utama Yoongi.

"Percaya atau tidak, Seokjin, aku pernah menemukannya menidurkan Kookie sambil menyanyikan lagu Eminem!"

"Eminem?! Rapper Amerika itu?"

"Yeah, sebelum Kookie lahir Namjoon pernah bilang kalau ingin menjadikan anaknya seorang rapper juga."

"Astaga, tidak heran kalau Kookie bisa bicara sangat cepat saat sedang bersemangat."

"Kau bisa menyalahkan Kim Namjoon untuk hal itu."

Mudah saja bagi Seokjin menyadari kerlipan cahaya tambahan di mata Yoongi setiap kali nama Namjoon disebut. Ini semakin meyakinkannya bahwa perasaan Yoongi untuk Namjoon masih tetap ada, tersimpan baik-baik dalam hatinya, meski bentuknya sendiri sudah sama sekali berbeda dari sebelumnya. Yang pasti rasa benci menjadi sangat mustahil hadir di antara mereka, sekarang maupun di masa-masa yang akan datang.

"Dan ceroboh sudah menjadi nama tengah Namjoon sejak kecil."

Seokjin tertawa, menopang dagunya pada satu lengan yang menumpu di atas meja, sepenuhnya memperhatikan dan menikmati cerita-cerita Yoongi. "Sampai separah itu?"

"Kau tak akan percaya kalau kukatakan ponselnya yang baru di beli seharga belasan juta terjatuh dan pecah layarnya di hari yang sama ia pertama kali memakainya."

"Oh, separah itu.." Kecerobohan Namjoon yang selama ini ia tahu hanya sebatas sering lupa menjemput Jungkook ke sekolah, ataupun melupakan waktu makannya sendiri.

"Dan jangan coba-coba membiarkannya memasuki dapur, Seokjin." Yoongi memulai lagi sambil menenggak air putihnya, kerongkongannya mulai kering dan ia masih tidak sadar salah satu penyebabnya adalah ia yang bicara lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya tahu Namjoon tidak bisa memasak."

"Bukan hanya tidak bisa masak, tapi saat ia memasak dan gagal, makanannya akan tetap utuh mentah sedangkan penggorengannya hangus terbakar."

"Astaga.."

Tawa mereka mendominasi situasi, sepenuhnya mengabaikan tatapan aneh para pengunjung lain yang mungkin sebelumnya melihat dua orang itu menangis menyedihkan, kini malah tampak seperti orang paling berbahagia di antara mereka. Sisa makanan yang dipesan keduanya juga sama sekali tak tersentuh lagi, kehilangan nafsu makan mereka yang biasanya besar. Seokjin dan Yoongi begitu menikmati situasi seringan kapas yang mereka buat sendiri.

"Ah, aku terlalu banyak bicara ya."

Seokjin cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala sebagai tanda penolakan dari pernyataan Yoongi. "Tidak sama sekali, lagipula aku senang mendengarkan semua ceritamu."

"Syukurlah." Balas Yoongi sembari menunjukan senyum lebarnya. "Tapi omong-omong, kau harus menjemput Taehyung kan?"

Barulah Seokjin seperti dikembalikan ke dunia yang sebenarnya, yang jauh dari kata ringan dan tidak selalu dipenuhi tawa mereka. Ia melirik jam tangannya, hampir dua jam ia bersama Yoongi disini, bahkan baru menyadari kalau restoran yang tadi ramai oleh orang-orang yang ingin menyantap makan siang mereka, sekarang sudah sepi dan hanya menyisakan satu-dua pelanggan termasuk ia dan Yoongi.

Melihat kepanikan di wajah Seokjin, Yoongi tahu ini saatnya mereka berpisah, sekuat apapun keinginan Yoongi untuk menahannya disini dan saling berbagi cerita, nyatanya Seokjin memiliki kewajiban lain yang jauh lebih penting dari apapun. "Kurasa kau harus pergi, Seokjin?"

"Ya, ya.. Taehyung akan selesai sepuluh menit lagi."

"Apa itu di dekat sini? Maksudku rumah sakit yang menangani Taehyung."

"Ya, sekitar lima belas menit dengan mobil."

"Boleh aku ikut?" Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun tersaring oleh otaknya. "Sepertinya aku butuh informasi dari Taehyungie soal cara membuat Kookie menghabiskan kimbab berisi sayuran." Yoongi hanya menggunakan nalurinya sebagai.. apa? Seorang ibu? Katakan saja begitu. Mengingat Taehyung, Seokjin jadi mendadak dingin dan kaku lagi, walaupun Yoongi yakin bukan Taehyung alasan utamanya, melainkan ketidakberuntungan situasi di antara ia dan sang bocah.

Banyak hal yang dipikirkan Seokjin selama mempertimbangkan jawaban yang akan ia pilih. Tentang bagaimana selama ini ia mengisolasi Taehyung dari dunia luar, sampai Namjoon datang, lalu Taehyung yang tidak pernah bisa berhenti tersenyum selama liburan kemarin, hal itu terjadi tentu karena kehadiran pasangan ayah dan anak yang entah sejak kapan menjadi favorit Taehyung. Jadi mungkin tidak ada salahnya menambah satu lagi orang memasuki kehidupannya dan Taehyung karena Yoongi sendiri sudah sejak jauh-jauh hari menyambutnya dan Taehyung dalam kehidupan keluarga kecilnya.

"Tentu, Yoongi. Tapi tolong persiapkan telingamu untuk mendengarkan ocehan panjang lebar dari Taehyungie." Katanya diiringi senyuman paling manis dari yang sebelumnya ia tunjukkan pada Yoongi.

Yoongi merasa telah salah mengambil kesimpulan, sebab tidak ada yang salah dengan Seokjin saat menyebut nama Taehyung. Ia tidak berubah menjadi dingin dan kaku, melainkan seribu kali lebih hangat dan nyata.

"Percayalah, Kookie sudah membuat telingaku kebal dengan semua ocehannya setiap hari."

.

.

.

.

Klinik tempat praktek Lee Jaehwan di dominasi warna merah muda dan putih, gambar hewan dan tokoh-tokoh kartun terkenal menghiasi setiap dinding yang ada. Di ruang tunggu utama tempat pendaftaran terdapat balon-balon warna-warni menghiasi plafon putihnya, juga sebuah baner besar bermotif kepala para tokoh Disney bertuliskan hangul ' _selamat datang_ ' tergantung manis di bagian atas meja resepsionis. Sebagai psikolog anak, tempatnya memang dituntut harus jauh dari suasana rumah sakit yang monoton. Jaehwan tentu tahu benar hal-hal apa saja yang bisa membantu pasien-pasiennya rileks saat berkunjung. Bahkan orang dewasa seperti Seokjin dan Yoongi yang baru datang pun dibuat sedikit rileks saat memasuki ruangan penuh warna dan gambar lucu tersebut.

Seokjin langsung membawa langkah mereka menuju salah satu lorong dimana ruangan terapi Taehyung berada. Sepanjang lorong, mereka di sambut para tokoh dari film Minion, yang Yoongi yakin jika Jungkook bersamanya sekarang sang bocah tidak akan berhenti memekik girang sampai terdengar ke pintu masuk sana. Yoongi ikut menghentikan langkahnya saat Seokjin di depannya berhenti, di hadapan mereka ada sosok tinggi berwajah kecil mengenakan jubah putih khas dokter yang mengingatkan Yoongi pada sosok Seokjin saat di rumah sakit dulu.

"Kupikir ini lebih lama dari janjimu?" Jaehwan mencibir, dengan tangan terlipat di dada sebagai intimidasi tambahan.

"Maaf, salahku menahan Seokjin lebih lama." Yoongi otomatis ikut campur karena memang merasa bertanggungjawab atas keterlambatan temannya.

Pandangan sang dokter beralih pada laki-laki yang lebih kecil di belakang tubuh tinggi Seokjin, ia menatap dengan alis berkerut memperhatikan dari ujung rambut hitam Yoongi hingga ke sepatu convers biru yang yang ia kenakan, seperti sedang berpikir keras apa ia pernah mengenalnya sebelum ini.

"Jaehwan ini Min Yoongi, teman yang tadi kutemui. Dan Yoongi, ini Lee Jaehwan, temanku sekaligus psikolog yang menangani Taehyung."

Dengan begitu Jaehwan yakin mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Walaupun tetap saja nama Yoongi terdengar tidak asing di telinganya karena bukan sekali dua kali Seokjin menyebutkan nama tersebut dalam ceritanya tentang si pasien populer.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Yoongi-ssi." Ia melupakan kesinisannya tadi, mengulurkan tangan untuk dijabat sambil tersenyum ramah.

Yoongi menjabat tangan Jaehwan juga dengan senyuman, "Senang bertemu dengamu juga. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena membuat Seokjin terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan salahmu." Katanya masih ramah. Lalu melirik ke arah Seokjin untuk memberitahu bahwa kalimat tadi juga berlaku padanya.

Walaupun begitu kekhawatiran tetap belum hilang dari raut wajah Seokjin, rasa bersalahnya karena meninggalkan Taehyung terlalu lama sepertinya akan membekas untuk beberapa waktu. "Jaehwan-ah, Taehyung?"

Mengerti bahwa kekhawatiran berlebih sahabatnya telah menjadi sifat permanen, Jaehwan membuang pelan nafasnya, "Kami selesai lebih cepat hari ini dan Taehyung tertidur selama menunggumu."

"Jadi Taehyung tahu kalau aku pergi?"

"Ya, dia menangis. Akan kubangunkan agar kalian bisa bicara."

Yoongi bisa merasakan jelas kegelisahan Seokjin yang makin bertambah tiap detiknya seiring dengan langkah Jaehwan yang kembali memasuki ruang terapi. Entah sejak kapan ia bisa mengerti Seokjin semudah ia menjelaskan dirinya sendiri, yang pasti Yoongi sekarang tengah merangkul pundak Seokjin dengan tangan kanannya. Memberitahu beberapa hal pada Seokjin lewat tindakannya tersebut, permintaan maafnya yang masih tersisa karena rasa bersalahnya belum berkurang, bentuk dukungannya agar Seokjin tetap berdiri tegak, serta menyakinkan Seokjin bahwa ia tidak sendiri disana dan Yoongi siap membantu apapun.

"Thanks, Yoongi-ah." Sebuah senyum kecil yang sedikit dipaksakan mengiringi ucapan terimakasih Seokjin. Membalas dengan cara tersirat juga kalau seluruh isi pesan Yoongi lewat rangkulannya telah tersampaikan sempurna.

Ini semakin menakjubkan sekaligus mengherankan bagi mereka berdua tentang bagaimana mudahnya mereka membaca pikiran satu sama lain seolah itu adalah hal paling wajar di dunia. Seokjin yakin, psikolog atau apapun itu nama bagi mereka yang merasa ahli dalam hal-hal perasaan manusia, tidak akan mampu mendefinisikan ikatan yang terjalin antara ia dan Yoongi dalam waktu beberapa jam yang mereka habiskan bersama.

"Mama!"

Dunia keduanya teralih oleh sebuah teriakan serta suara langkah kaki yang menggema di sepanjang lorong. Taehyung sedang berlari ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Mengerti situasinya, Yoongi melepaskan rangkulannya pada Seokjin dan membiarkan teman barunya itu berlutut menyambut pelukan super erat Taehyung yang masih ingin melanjutkan tangisnya pada pundak sang mama.

"Aku pikir mama tidak akan kembali lagi _hiks_."

"Sayang, maafkan mama yang tidak bisa menemani Taehyung sampai selesai. Tapi jangan pernah berpikir mama akan meninggalkan Taehyung selamanya, oke?"

"Kenapa?"

Pelukan Seokjin mengerat, berniat mengambil segala jenis rasa sakit serta keragu-raguan Taehyung padanya. "Karena mama sayang sekali dengan Taehyung, jadi mama tidak akan sanggup meninggalkan Taehyung."

"Aku juga sayang mama."

Waktu yang terlewat begitu saja tak mereka hirauhkan, hal terpenting bagi keduanya saat ini adalah menikmati kehangatan tubuh satu sama lain lewat pelukan. Seokjin masih sesekali membisikan kata maaf karena isakan tangis Taehyung yang masih terus terdengar. Bagi orangtua manapun hal paling menyakitkan dalam hidup mereka adalah ketika anak-anaknya menangis dalam rasa sakit dan Seokjin terlalu sering berada di situasi mencekam seperti itu. Maka pujian Yoongi di awal tentang kekuatan Seokjin sebagai orangtua sama sekali tidak salah.

Saat isakan tangis Taehyung mendadak berhenti, Seokjin dibuat kembali ke dunia yang sebenarnya. Ia menunggu sejenak kalau saja tangisan Taehyung kembali berlanjut, tapi justru ia merasakan deru nafas yang mulai stabil. Jadi secara perlahan dan hati-hati, ia mulai bergerak menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Taehyung yang masih tak menunjukkan reaksi, sama sekali tak menyadari pelukan erat mereka mulai merenggang.

Dan saat mengikuti arah pandangan Taehyung, Seokjin menemukan sosok Yoongi yang berdiri canggung di tatap sedemikian rupa oleh bocah delapan tahun yang wajahnya masih dipenuhi bekas tangisan. Taehyung mengusap hidungnya yang gatal, menghirup udara banyak-banyak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan pandangan dengan orang asing yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Kini ia beralih pada Seokjin meminta penjelesan secepatnya siapa orang yang datang bersamanya hari ini. Taehyung memang selalu memiliki keantusiasan berlebih saat bertemu orang-orang yang baru pertama ia lihat.

"Ah, Taehyungie, ini paman Yoongi. Dia app.."

"Dia eomma-nya Jungkookie, Tae." Jaehwan memotong kalimat Seokjin tanpa peringatan. Memberikan kesadaran tambahan pada Seokjin tentang trauma anaknya pada satu kata yang nyaris ia ucapkan tanpa beban.

Rasa bersalah Seokjin kini berpindah objek. Ia melemparkan pandangan sendu pada Yoongi sebagai permohonan maaf karena tidak bisa menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Yoongi yang mengerti arti sorot mata Seokjin, menggelengkan kepala beserta senyum kecil, berharap telepati mereka kali ini kembali berhasil agar Seokjin berhenti tak lagi merasa bersalah hanya karena hal kecil begitu.

"Seokjin-ah, bisa kita bicara? Ini tentang Taehyung tadi." Jaehwan menunduk dan berbisik dekat telinga Seokjin. Meninggalkan sejenak situasi dimana Taehyung dan Yoongi tengah melempar senyum satu sama lain di depan sana.

Seokjin melirik ke arahnya dan tak perlu berpikir lama lagi baginya untuk segera mengangguk setuju. Dia pun bangkit berdiri, kedua tangannya masih berada di pundak Taehyung, meremas-remasnya lembut.

"Taehyungie, mama harus bicara dengan Dokter Lee. Ingin ikut atau tetap menunggu disini bersama paman Yoongi?"

"Disini bersama eomma-nya Kookie." Jawabnya langsung, tak ada unsur keraguan sedikitpun. Lalu ia memutar pandangan pada Seokjin yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Bolehkan, ma?"

Masih dalam keadaan bingung Seokjin refleks menangguk lagi. Menatap bergantian pada anaknya dan Yoongi yang senyumnya semakin membentang lebar. Seokjin masih tidak percaya tentang semua kemudahan menjalin hubungan antara ia dan Taehyung dengan keluarga kecilnya Namjoon dan Yoongi.

"Hallo, Taehyungie, kita duduk disana? Taehyung pasti masih lelah."

Taehyung nyengir sambil mengangguk berkali-kali, meraih tangan yoongi yang terulur untuk digenggam erat dan menuntunnya menuju kursi tunggu yang menempel di dekat dinding bergambar tokoh Felonius Gru. Sebelum memutar badan meninggalkan Seokjin dan Jaehwan, Yoongi sempat berbisik "Bicaralah, tak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami."

.

Yoongi membantu Taehyung duduk di bangku besi beralas empuk yang banyak berjejer di sepanjang lorong. Lalu mengambil tempatnya di samping Taehyung setelah memastikan sang bocah nyaman dalam duduknya.

"Taehyung suka Minion?"

"Minion itu apa?" Dipenuhi rasa penasaran, pandangannya mengikuti Yoongi yang sedang menatap gambar-gambar pada dinding.

Yoongi menoleh pada Taehyung dan tersenyum, "PR untukmu. Tanyakan pada Kookie saat kalian bertemu nanti."

Dulu sekali, saat agensinya mengadakan kegiatan sosial ke sebuah panti asuhan, Hoseok selalu meledek situasi canggung yang tercipta jika Yoongi dan salah satu anak disana di tinggalkan hanya berdua. Untungnya kehadiran Jungkook enam tahun lalu telah merubah total kecanggungannya pada anak-anak, Yoongi bahkan pernah menemukan dirinya mengobrol berjam-jam dengan anak tetangganya yang datang untuk memberikan kue beras sebagai salam perkenalan.

Taehyung benci PR. Di sekolah dulu ia selalu dihukum karena semua PR-nya salah, itu karena tidak ada yang mau menemaninya belajar saat di rumah. Akan tetapi PR yang sekarang jelas berbeda. Taehyung punya mama dan Kookie untuk ditanyakan, atau mungkin ia juga bisa bertanya pada Paman Kim. Jadi ia menerima PR dari eomma-nya Kookie ini.

Aneh sekali. Satu menit yang lalu Taehyung masih menangis di pundak mama, kesal dan takut saat tahu mama tidak ada di depan selama ia dan Dokter Lee dalam ruangan. Sekarang ia justru tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat mama mengenalkannya pada orang baru yang ikut datang.

Cukup sudah. Taehyung tidak tahan lagi. Ia melompat turun dari kursinya, berdiri di hadapan eomma-nya Kookie yang hanya mengedip-ngedipkan mata kebingungan. Taehyung menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya membuat pola kotak unik tercetak di bibirnya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum saat di rumah sakit kalau Taehyung itu suka sekali membuat orang-orang kebingungan dengan tingkah dan ocehannya. Dengan gerakan tangan, Taehyung memintanya menunduk, dan tanpa ragu langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher eomma Kookie.

"Jungkookie eomma."

Wajah Taehyung tersembunyi disana. Senyum lebarnya masih belum hilang yang dapat dengan mudah dirasakan oleh sosok yang ia peluk. Taehyung tidak bisa menolak rasa rindu pada eomma-nya yang mendadak datang, walaupun ia tak pernah berhasil mengingat bagaimana wajah eomma dulu. Memeluk erat eomma Kookie hari ini Taehyung harap dapat membantu menyalurkan kerinduannya pada eomma di atas sana. Dan dalam hati harapannya bertambah menjadi doa, agar Kookie tidak akan pernah kehilangan eomma-nya seperti Taehyung dulu, kalau perlu Taehyung bersedia menolong Kookie buat menjaga sang eomma. Lalu taehyung juga akan meminta bantuan Kookie buat jagain mama Taehyung yang sekarang.

Awalnya Yoongi selalu menolak dan menolak keinginan naluriahnya terhadap panggilan-panggilan yang menurutnya menimbulkan kesan feminim. Tapi ia tidak bisa mencegah rasa hangat yang nyaman menjalari setiap inci tubuhnya saat telinganya mendengar sendiri bagaimana Taehyung memanggil Seokjin, walaupun faktanya tak ada hubungan darah langsung di antara keduanya. Yoongi jadi membayangkan akan sehangat apa tubuhnya kalau panggilan itu keluar dari mulut darah dagingnya sendiri. Ia balas memeluk Taehyung sama eratnya dengan yang sang bocah lakukan. Sekarang Yoongi dibuat sadar bahwa panggilan 'ibu' tidak pernah mengarah pada jenis kelamin tertentu, melainkan pada seseorang yang dianugrahi kemampuan memberikan separuh bahkan seluruh nafasnya untuk anak-anak yang mereka lahirkan.

.

.

.

.

Mendengar suara-suara dari sofa di belakangnya, Namjoon melirik jam pada layar komputernya, pukul tiga sore lewat dua belas menit adalah saat Jungkook akhirnya bangun dari tidur siangnya di studio milik Namjoon. Ia datang siang tadi bersama Jimin yang menjemputnya dari sekolah karena Namjoon punya meeting mendadak. Jimin sendiri tidak langsung pergi setelahnya, menemani Jungkook bermain dalam studio sampai sang bocah kelinci terkantuk-kantuk. Dan saat Namjoon tiba, keduanya tertidur sambil berpelukan di atas sofa lebar disana. Memancing senyum Namjoon dengan pemandangan yang sebenarnya bukan hal baru. Setelah itu ia lanjut mengerjakan satu lagu yang sedikit lagi rampung.

"Kookie sudah bangun hmm?"

Namjoon suka rela meninggalkan meja kerjanya, berjalan mendekati sang bocah yang nyawanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Jimin bangun lebih dulu satu jam yang lalu dan sekarang sedang pergi ke toilet sekaligus membeli camilan untuknya dan Jungkook saat bangun nanti. Dia bilang tak ada jadwal latihan penting sore ini, baru nanti malam ia akan memulai latihan rutinnya bersama anak-anak didiknya.

"Daddy, gendong."

"Aigoo~"

Perintah absolut itu dengan senang hati Namjoon jalankan. Mengangkat tubuh kecil Jungkook dari sofa ke dalam dekapannya, membuat selimut biru dan Bun-Bun sebagai teman tidur sang anak terabaikan di lantai. "Mana Jiminie?"

"Membeli makanan untuk Kookie yang lapar."

Jungkook terkekeh kecil, menyembunyikan wajah di bahu daddy-nya saat merasakan perutnya bergejolak dan menimbulkan suara.

"Terus appa?"

Jungkook terlalu mengantuk untuk bisa langsung sadar kalau minggu ini adalah gilirannya bersama sang daddy yang juga berarti ia dan Yoongi tidak akan sesering minggu lalu bertemu. Lagipula otak Namjoon juga belum serusak itu menjawab Jungkook dengan kenyataan menyebalkan dalam keluarga mereka.

"Appa bertemu Dokter Kim dan belum pulang. Kita bisa menelepon appa kalau Kookie mau."

Keantusiasan Jungkook meningkat drastis mendengar satu nama tambahan dalam percakapan mereka. Bahkan rela meninggalkan posisi bersandarnya di bahu Namjoon agar bisa memamerkan matanya yang bulat dan berkilauan pada sang daddy. "Bertemu Taetae hyung juga?!"

Namjoon menghela nafas, menekan kecemburan bodohnya pada Taehyung yang jelas-jelas sangat sukses mencuri perhatian anaknya. Konyol sekali. Namjoon belum mau membayangkan bagaimana rasanya nanti saat Jungkook dewasa dan mengenalkannya pada sosok yang berhasil memiliki hatinya seutuhnya. Semoga saja waktu bisa berjalan sedikit lebih lambat agar Namjoon juga bisa menikmati kepolosan bocah kelincinya lebih lama lagi.

"Mungkin iya."

"Pasti! Dokter Kim dan Taetae hyung kan selalu bersama."

Obrolan sederhana ayah dan anak tersebut harus terhenti paksa oleh kehadiran dua orang tambahan yang memasuki studio dengan tergesa-gesa. Yoongi melangkah cepat ke arah mereka, selanjutnya, dalam satu kedipan mata tubuhnya sudah berhambur memeluk Namjoon yang dipaksa sedikit menunduk dan Kookie yang masih di gendongannya. Namjoon hanya dibuat kebingungan setengah mati oleh situasi super mendadak yang Yoongi buat. Tak lama, pandangannya menatap Jimin yang selesai menutup pintu, langsung berjalan tanpa beban menuju sofa untuk menaruh bungkusan plastik belanjaannya. Membalas tatapan meminta penjelasan dari Namjoon dengan sebatas mengedikan bahu, sepenuhnya menyerahkan pada Yoongi untuk menjelaskan langsung.

"Yah, hyung, jangan memelukku seperti ini di depan tunanganmu."

"Appa, Kookie terjepiiiiittttt."

Dua orang yang merengek, Yoongi abaikan. Ia terus memeluk erat leher Namjoon (nyaris mencekiknya) tanpa berniat merespon keduanya dengan apapun lagi. Namjoon pasrah. Jimin, di sofa sana yang malah asik makan es krim, pasrah. Bahkan Jungkook yang paling anti mengalah pun pasrah. Memberi waktu sebanyak yang Yoongi butuhkan untuk menenangkan diri dan memulai penjelasannya.

Sampai tiba akhirnya, Yoongi menyerah pada kemisteriusan arti pelukannya. Ia melepaskan Namjoon yang mengeluh sakit pada pinggangnya karena membungkuk lumayan lama. Yoongi mengelap asal wajahnya yang dibasahi air mata, meloloskan satu isakan terakhir, sebelum nenarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Namjoon kira Yoongi akan mulai bicara, tapi malah menarik paksa Jungkook dari gendongan Namjoon dan memberikannya pada Jimin yang duduk nyaman di sofa bersama eskrimnya. Memerintahkan tunangannya itu menutup telinga bocah kelinci mereka selama ia bicara nanti.

Namjoon dibuat merinding luar biasa oleh aura yang Yoongi keluarkan, tak lama disusul sebuah ancaman paling bengis yang pernah di dengar siapapun.

"Dengar Kim Namjoon, aku hanya mengatakan ini satu kali, jadi tolong dengarkan baik-baik. Jika setelah bersama Seokjin nanti kau kembali menjadi Namjoon yang dulu kukenal, menyakitinya seperti kau menyakitiku, maka aku bersumpah demi Tuhan dan segala dewa-dewa yang manusia percayai, aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri, mengulitimu sampai hanya tersisa daging segar, lalu aku akan melemparmu setengah hidup ke dalam kandang dua puluh buaya kelaparan. Ingat itu."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Side story 1** : _daddy's look like ..._

 _A Giraffe_

Hari minggu di musim panas, Namjoon sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali ke studio, katanya Jackson yang semalam mabuk tidak sengaja menghapus file penting di komputernya, alhasil pagi ini dihiasi umpatan demi umpatan Namjoon yang terburu-buru berangkat setelah Yoongi selesai memasak nasi goreng kimchi sebagai bekalnya. Menyisakan Yoongi dan Jungkook untuk menikmati hembusan dingin AC yang sudah pasti tidak akan mereka dapatkan jika memilih bermain di taman seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"Appa!"

Sang bocah kelinci menghampirinya dengan langkah-langkah kecil yang semakin stabil di usianya yang ketiga. Yoongi sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat mencuci di belakang rumah, menghentikan langkahnya, sedikit kesulitan melihat Jungkook di bawah sana karena keranjang pakaian kotor yang sedang berada dalam pelukannya. Maka Yoongi meletakkan sejenak keranjangnya untuk berjongkok menyejajarkan tingginya dengan sang bocah super imut efek baju kodok warna hijau dan kaos putih yang Yoongi pakaikan sehabis mandi tadi.

"Ya, Kook?" Yoongi tidak bisa menahan tangannya agar tidak terangkat dan mencubit kecil pipi anaknya yang semakin bulat.

" _'iat_!" (Lihat!)

Dengan cengiran lebar ia menunjukkan salah satu halaman dari buku mewarnai yang Yoongi berikan untuk membuatnya sibuk di ruang tengah sementara Yoongi pergi mencuci. Seekor jerapah yang sedang memakan dedaunan di pohon menjadi gambar disana. Jungkook mewarnai jerapahnya dengan crayon merah tua super tebal sampai corak bulat-bulat di badan sang jerapah nyaris tak terlihat lagi, lalu batang pohon ia warnai kuning dan satu-satunya pemilihan warna yang benar ada pada daun-daun yang diwarnai hijau.

"Dia milip daddy kan?! Tinggiiiiiii cekaliiiiiii."

Ocehan cadel Jungkook membawa tawa Yoongi yang langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat saking gemasnya. Sejak hari itu sampai sekitar beberapa bulan ke depan, Yoongi selalu memanggil Namjoon dengan sebutan 'tuan jerapah'. Dan Namjoon sama sekali tidak tahu darimana Yoongi mendadak dapat ide memberi nama panggilan seperti itu.

.

 _A coconut tree_

Liburan musim panas kali ini appa mengajak Jungkook berlibur ke pantai di pulau Jeju yang sangat jauh dari rumah sampai-sampai harus terbang naik pesawat.

Sepanjang perlajanan Jungkook hanya tertidur karena ia merasa bosan dan saat appa membangunkannya, mereka sudah tiba di pantai, dimana di hadapan mobil mereka membentang pasir sangat luas yang Jungkook tidak tahu dimana ujungnya, bersebelahan dengan air yang terlihat seperti mengamuk tapi appa bilang itu namanya ombak. Angin lembut berkali-kali menyapa wajah Jungkook yang masih mengantuk dan semakin kesulitan membuka lebar matanya. Tapi saat ia berhasil membuka mata lebar-lebar, detik itu juga Jungkook memutuskan kalau ia menyukai pantai seperti ia menyukai kecupan selamat malam appa, atau pelukan erat daddy, atau teropong bintangnya Jiminie, atau senyuman paman Hoseok.

"Ah, kenapa panas sekali!"

Semangat Jungkook yang sudah begitu menggebu untuk bisa segera menceburkan diri ke dalam air seketika sirna saat appa yang menggendongnya justru bergerak semakin menjauhi air di depan sana. Jungkook sudah siap ngambek dan memasang ekspresi cemberut andalannya, tapi appa kembali berkata, "Appa kepanasan, Kookie-ah. Kita meneduh sebentar disini ya? Nyaman kan?"

Jungkook tahu dirinya tidak punya pilihan lagi saat appa sudah menggunakan nada menyebalkannya, itu artinya ia harus menurut dan menunggu sampai lelahnya appa berkurang. Mereka bersandar pada sebuah pohon yang batangnya aneh karena tidak seperti pohon yang berada di halaman depan rumah Jungkook. Dan saat mencari dimana daun-daunnya, Jungkook menemukan mereka jauh di atas sana.

"Appa, kenapa pohonnya tinggi sekali sih?" Katanya heran, pandangannya beralih sejenak pada Appa yang mulai terkekeh. Jungkook ikut senang. Ia tahu kalau appa sudah bisa tertawa artinya rasa lelahnya mulai berkurang dan itu juga berarti ia semakin dekat dengan air di depan sana.

"Ini pohon kelapa, sayang, dia tinggi karena tugasnya melindungi pantai agar tidak terlalu panas."

Bibir Jungkook membulat sempurna seiring dengan bunyi 'oh' panjang yang ia suarakan. "Seperti daddy ya? Daddy tinggi dan tugasnya melindungi kita kan?"

Tapi memikirkan daddy secara otomatis bibirnya berubah menjadi lengkungan lebar, gigi-giginya yang mirip kelinci muncul, lalu appa menghujani wajahnya dengan senyuman serta pelukan pada tubuhnya semakin erat. Di mulai dari senin kemarin sampai sekarang hari juma'at memang jadi minggunya Jungkook bersama appa, tapi rasanya ia sudah sangat merindukan daddy. Lalu ia berpikir kalau seandainya daddy juga ikut berlibur bersama mereka, mungkin Jungkook akan dua kali lipat lebih menyukai pantai.

.

 _Felonius Gru from Despicable Me_

Ketika tiba gilirannya menjaga Jungkook, malam sabtu telah Namjoon patenkan sebagai malamnya menonton film bersama. Ia akan membiarkan sang bocah kelinci memilih film yang akan mereka tonton, walaupun terkadang mereka harus menonton film yang sama dengan minggu sebelumnya hanya karena Jungkook ingin melihat lagi tokoh favoritnya. Seperti yang terjadi pada malam ini. Namjoon hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah saat lagi-lagi Jungkook memilih Despicable Me untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Setelah selesai memasang dvd pada player, Namjoon kembali ke sofa dimana Jungkook menyambutnya dengan cengiran lebar. Tubuh kecilnya yang memeluk erat Bun-Bun nyaris tenggelam dalam tumpukan bantal, guling, serta selimut yang mereka bawa dari kamar tidur. Membuat siapapun ingin ikut bergabung disana dan saling berpelukan erat. Namjoon melompat, duduk di sampingnya dan memindahkan tubuh sang bocah ke pangkuannya, menghirup dalam-dalam wangi shampoo yang ia pakai saat mandi sore tadi.

Film dimulai. Tawa sesekali terdengar sebagai respon adegan konyol para Minion, bahkan Namjoon masih menemukan dirinya tertawa walaupun sudah kesekian kalinya menonton. Sementara Jungkook tidak pernah menahan ocehannya saat adegan-adegan favoritnya muncul.

"Apa daddy juga berharap Kookie tidak akan pernah jadi besar?" Pertanyaan spontan dari Jungkook, setelah adegan dimana Gru memberikan kecupan selamat malam pada Agnes dan berbisik di akhir tentang harapannya pada Agnes agar tidak tumbuh dewasa.

Ia mendongak, bertemu pandang dengan Namjoon yang berhasil dibuat terkejut. "Mmm.. ya, kalau Kookie jadi dewasa tidak bisa dad peluk seperti ini."

Si kecil mendengus, kembali fokus pada layar tv dimana sekarang sedang menayangkan adegan Gru yang mencoba percobaan produk jelly terbaru Dr. Nefario.

"Berarti benar. Dad mirip Gru, tinggi dan tidak mau Kookie jadi besar."

Namjoon hanya bisa tertawa, memeluk Jungkook semakin erat hingga tubuh kecilnya ikut berguncang-guncang karena tawa. Well, Namjoon tak pernah sesetuju ini pada pendapat polos anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Fun fact: Aku ga pernah nonton Despicable Me sebelumnya, jadi harus harus nonton dulu sebelum nulis adegan terakhir.

P.s: I love you and see you next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22: Hunch

**BTS' Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Min Yoongi | Park Jimin | Jung Hoseok | Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sometimes the hardest part isn't letting go but rather learning to start over. -Unknown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah insiden pembacaan kutukannya pada Namjoon, Yoongi menolak bicara pada siapapun lagi. Entah apa bentuk pasti emosinya, yang jelas hal itu sedang benar-benar menguasai Yoongi. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan studio Namjoon tanpa basa-basi apapun. Bahkan meninggalkan Jungkook di pangkuan Jimin yang memanggil-manggil namanya penuh semangat, sampai bibirnya mengerucut kesal karena diabaikan oleh sang appa.

"Apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan tadi ' _sih_?" Namjoon bergumam heran, menatap kosong pintu yang tertutup dan menghilangkan sosok Yoongi di luar.

"Apapun itu, sebaiknya kau mempertimbangkan sumpah Yoongi tadi, hyung. Aku tidak mau suatu hari dia berstatus seorang pembunuh." Kata Jimin santai, tangan-tangannya bergerak telaten membuka bungkusan es krim lainnya untuk Jungkook.

"Pembunuh itu apa?"

Dan mereka akhirnya menyadari efek pembicaraan orang dewasa mereka pada pemikiran polos Jungkook yang kini menatap dengan mata bulat berkilat rasa penasaran. Namjoon menelan lagi tanggapannya untuk Jimin, namun tak berniat ikut campur mencari jawaban yang Jungkook butuhkan. Ia menyerahkan tugas itu sepenuhnya pada Jimin, katakan saja ini sebuah tes tersembunyi darinya, penasaran dengan cara Jimin mengatasi pertanyaan-pertanyaan polos minim dosa dari Jungkook

"Uh, huh.. itu hal yang hanya di lakukan orang jahat, Kookie."

Mendapat jawaban yang tak memuaskan, alis Jungkook berkerut semakin dalam. "Tapi appa Kookie bukan orang jahat?"

Jimin dan Namjoon dibuat berkeringat dingin. Menjelaskan sesuatu hal pada seorang bocah nyatanya menjadi jauh lebih sulit di banding ujian sekolah manapun.

"Ya, memang. Appa orang paling baik sedunia kan?"

"Dan Jiminie suka appa?" Giliran cengiran sejuta watt-nya yang muncul, dalam waktu cepat menular pada dua orang dewasa disana. Namjoon memilih menjaga jarak dan membiarkan dua orang di sofa sana berinteraksi semakin jauh. Walaupun diam-diam juga ia menantikan jawaban dari Jimin.

"Yap, Jiminie sukaaaaa sekali appa." Katanya sambil terkekeh dan membawa tubuh kecil Jungkook di atas pangkuannya ikut terguncang-guncang.

Jungkook juga ikut tertawa, melahap lagi es krim strawberry-nya dalam potongan besar, Namjoon tebak sang bocah telah cukup puas dengan tanggapan-tanggapan Jimin. Di pihak Jimin sendiri, sebuah kelegaan, kepuasan, dan kebanggaan menjadi satu membentuk perasaan asing yang begitu Jimin sukai. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya untuk bertemu Namjoon yang ternyata juga sedang tersenyum, seolah mengatakan bahwa Jimim telah melakukan hal yang benar. Dan, woah, rasa bangganya sedikit bertambah karena itu.

"Kalau begitu kalian juga akan menikah?" Kejutan-kejutan dari Jungkook ternyata belum berakhir. Komentarnya kali ini menambah parah serangan jantung dua orang dewasa disana.

"Kookie, tahu dari mana kata itu?"

Namjoon menegur. Kekhawatirannya selama ini tentang Jungkook yang tumbuh dewasa dengan cepat semakin nyata saja.

Jungkook akhirnya ikut beralih menatap Namjoon, alisnya berkerut lagi, persis Yoongi ketika sedang bingung dan kesal dalam satu waktu. "Minion, dad. Gru suka Lucy, lalu mereka menikah." Ia menggunakan intonasi yang seolah menegaskan kalau apa yang diucapkannya barusan adalah fakta umum yang semua orang tahu, sekaligus menilai daddy-nya sebagai seseorang yang tidak sekeren bayangannya selama ini.

Namjoon menyuarakan decakannya, melipat tangannya di dada, dan memasang ekpresi cemberut sebisanya. Sejak dulu ia harusnya sadar alasannya tak pernah menyukai Despicable Me. Film itu telah merusak kepolosan bocah kelinci kesayangannya. Tawa Jimin terdengar di sela-sela situasi, menertawakan rasa kesal berlebihan Namjoon hanya karena sebuah kata baru yang anaknya pelajari dari film favoritnya.

"Daddy dan Dokter Kim juga bisa menikah kok." Jungkook yang berpikir bahwa daddy-nya iri pada Jiminie memutuskan memberi saran lain.

Mata Namjoon melebar drastis, baru kali ini merasa malu sekali di hadapan anaknya sendiri. "Yah, Kim Jungkookie, kemari kau!"

Jungkook berteriak-teriak heboh sambil tertawa saat Namjoon melangkah semakin dekat. Dengan cepat juga ia bergerak menaiki punggung Jimin untuk mencari tempat persembunyian dari serangan gelitikan daddy-nya. Jimin yang berperan sebagai tameng ikut tertawa keras menyaingi kehebohan si kecil, merelakan tubuhnya di tarik dan di dorong kesana-kemari oleh pasangan ayah dan anak itu. Suasana seperti ini yang selalu ia suka dari hubungan Namjoon-Yoongi dengan Jungkook. Sebuah rasa hangat yang tak ternilai oleh apapun dapat dengan mudah dirasakan orang-orang sekitar mereka.

Keluarga memang seharusnya menghasilkan perasaan seperti itu. Tak bisa Jimin pungkiri kalau setiap melihat mereka berinteraksi, ia seperti diingatkan pada kenangan masa kecilnya bersama ayah dan ibunya, dan membuat Jimin semakin yakin walaupun ia dan orangtuanya tidak memiliki hubungan darah secara langsung, tetapi perlakuan yang dulu ia terima tak jauh beda dengan anak-anak yang memiliki orangtua kandung. Ah, Jimin jadi rindu ayah-ibunya di Busan sana, mungkin akhir minggu ini ia akan minta Yoongi menemaninya menemui mereka.

"Jimin?"

Saat sadar, Jungkook sudah berhasil berada dalam gendongan Namjoon. Kini pandangan mereka berdua kompak mengarah pada Jimin yang balas menatap keheranan karena tiba-tiba saja menjadi pusat perhatian disana. "Ya, hyung?"

Namjoon berdecak, sadar saat tadi ia bicara Jimin sedang berada di antah berantah. Jadi ia mengulang ucapannya, "Kupikir seharusnya kau menyusul Yoongi."

"Dan menikah!" Sedetik kemudian telapak tangan Namjoon sudah menutup mulut Jungkook yang sedang terkikik geli.

Jimin mengangguk-anggukan kepala, membenarkan saran Namjoon (dan mengabaikan celetukan Jungkook agar rasa malunya tidak bertambah). Yoongi yang sedang dikuasai penuh perasaannya butuh seseorang untuk mengingatkannya pada kenyataan, sekarang bisa dibilang Jimin sudah sama berpengalamannya dengan Namjoon soal itu.

"Kupikir juga begitu. Tapi aku tidak janji akan bisa membuatnya bercerita, hyung."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak berharap. Kemungkinan besar justru ia akan merahasiakannya dari kita."

"Karena aku juga merahasiakan obrolan kita dulu darinya?"

Namjoon mengedikkan bahu, "Ya, salahmu pokoknya."

"Tapi aku sudah menceritakan semuanya kemarin!"

"Maka dia akan bercerita tahun depan."

"Ck, aku tidak menyangka dia pendendam begitu."

Sebuah 'Aw!' diteriakkan Namjoon saat tangannya yang masih menutup mulut Jungkook terkena gigitan kelinci super imut. Tangannya berhasil terlepas dari sana, membuat Jungkook kembali meloloskan satu pertanyaan pemicu penyakit jantung dua orang dewasa.

"Kalau pendendam itu apa?"

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Jimin dan keadaan kembali tenang, Namjoon baru menyadari baju yang ia dan Jungkook kenakan kini dipenuhi bercak-bercak lelehan es krim yang ternyata tidak pernah Jungkook lepaskan selama 'perkelahian' tadi.

"Aish, Kim Jungkook." Geraman jengkel darinya hanya menghasilkan cekikan kecil Jungkook yang entah sejak kapan sangat menikmati aksinya membuat kesal orang lain.

Untung saja dia selalu menyimpan baju bersih dalam studionya, baik untuk dirinya sendiri ataupun Jungkook, karena pada dasarnya studio Namjoon sudah menjadi rumah kedua mereka. Ia akan mengajak si kecil untuk bermain dalam studio seperti sekarang ini saat beberapa pekerjaan membutuhkan perangkat lunak suara khusus yang tak tersedia di studionya di apartemen sana. Maka jangan heran jika melihat sekeranjang penuh mainan-mainan milik Jungkook, juga matras tebal warna biru dengan gambar besar _Lilo and Stich_. Rekan-rekan kerjanya di agensi tahu itu, bahkan Jackson setiap kali datang berkunjung selalu menyebut studio Namjoon semakin mirip ruang bermain di sekolah taman kanak-kanak.

Selesai mengganti bajunya dan Jungkook, ia kembali lagi ke meja kerjanya, sementara sang bocah kelinci asik menyusun balok-balok lega di atas di kelilingi balok-balok lego di atas matras favoritnya dekat sofa sana. Menatap kembali layar komputernya, Namjoon mendadak antusias lagi mengingat apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Sebuah kolaborasi dari janjinya dulu sekali pada Seokjin saat di rumah sakit dengan pesanan spesial dari Taehyung ketika di pantai kemarin. Sebuah lagu yang setiap nada serta beat-nya ia buat sambil memikirkan sosok dokter manis bermarga sama dengannya dan harus ia akui baru kali ini ia begitu menikmati keseluruhan proses pembuatan lagu, dari mulai menulis liriknya, mencari komposisi nada yang tepat, sampai menyanyikannya sendiri sebagai demo karena mungkin nantinya lagu itu akan ia minta orang lain nyanyikan, mengingat suaranya yang pas-pasan. Lalu memanfaat kehadiran Park Jimin sejak siang tadi dalam studionya, Namjoon tanpa ragu meminta Jimin mencoba menyanyikan beberapa bait lirik yang telah selesai, dan hasilnya tentu saja seperti apa yang ia harapkan dari mantan _trainee_ berbakat milik Big Hit Ent.

"Kook-ah." Namjoon memutar kursinya hingga kini ia menghadap Jungkook yang matanya otomatis menyorot penuh penasaran saat namanya dipanggil tiba-tiba. "Mau mendengarkan lagu dad?"

Keantusiasan Jungkook selalu mendadak bertambah jika dad dan appa mengajaknya mendengarkan lagu yang mereka buat. Walaupun sampai sekarang ia masih belum mengerti dari mana lagu-lagu itu berasal? Apa sama seperti Jungkook, dari perut appa? Karena memikirkannya justru membuat Jungkook semakin bingung, maka ia putuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya dan hanya mendengarkan apa yang telah dad dan appa buat.

Jadi mudah saja bagi Jungkook meninggalkan tumpukan lego yang sedang ia susun menjadi gedung tinggi untuk menghampiri daddy-nya di kursi sana. Ia cukup mengulurkan kedua tangannya, secara otomatis Namjoon akan mengangkat tubuh Jungkook agar duduk di pangkuannya. Mereka berdua kini menatap layar besar komputer yang kedua sisinya di penuhi berbagai speaker serta perlengkapan suara lainnya. Namjoon mengklik _mouse_ -nya beberapa kali, lalu memasangkan headphone hitam miliknya di kepala Jungkook yang terlihat hampir menenggelamkan kepala kecil sang bocah. Tapi Jungkook sudah biasa, bahkan Namjoon sudah mencoba memakaikan headphone itu padanya sejak umur tiga tahun (yang tentu saja dirahasiakan dari Yoongi).

Selagi menunggu reaksi sang bocah, pikiran Namjoon mengajaknya berpetualang ke masa lalu, yaitu ketika pertama kali ia membuatkan lagu untuk Min Yoongi. Sebenarnya selama hampir sepuluh tahun Namjoon mengenalnya, ada belasan lagu yang ide awalnya terinspirasi dari sosok pria mungil itu. Akan tetapi hanya beberapa buah yang ia beritahu pada sang obyek. Salah satunya adalah ' _Her_ ', dimana awalnya Yoongi menolak mendengarkan karena dari judul saja sudah merujuk pada gender yang bukan dirinya, sampai akhirnya entah bagaimana Namjoon berhasil memaksanya dan mendapat tangisan haru serta pelukan terimakasih darinya. Yoongi bilang ia bisa melihat semua kejadian yang pernah mereka lalui bersama saat mendengarkan lagu tersebut. Saat itu hari jadi hubungan mereka yang ke tiga, Namjoon balas memeluknya erat dan tak bisa berhenti membisikkan kata-kata cinta. Sampai sekarang lagu itu tak pernah ia berikan pada artis manapun untuk masuk dalam album mereka.

"Ini suara Jiminie."

Disadarkan oleh gumaman Jungkook yang kini sedang menengadah untuk menatap daddy-nya. Namjoon melepaskan headphone besar dari kepala sang bocah, "Yap. Dad yang minta Jiminie menyanyikannya."

"Kenapa?"

Namjoon mempertahankan senyumnya sembari merapikan rambut Jungkook yang mencuat berantakan. Ia juga diam-diam menghela nafas banyak-banyak, merasa keingintahuan anaknya yang bertambah besar setiap harinya membuat para orang dewasa kerepotan mencari ide.

"Hmmmmm... Karena suara Jiminie bagus kan?"

Ada raut kekecewaan yang Namjoon lewatkan dari ekspresi anaknya. Saat 'Her' dulu memang Namjoon yang menyanyikannya sendiri, karena kontennya lebih banyak rap dan Namjoon tak harus benar-benar bernyanyi. Jungkook mendengarnya sebagai lagu pertama yang ia dengarkan dalam studio Namjoon lewat headphone. Namjoon juga menceritakan sedikit arti serta untuk siapa lagu tersebut dibuat, meskipun ia tahu Jungkook yang masih tiga tahun tak akan mengerti sepenuhnya.

"Suara daddy juga bagus." Gumamannya kali ini berhasil menghantarkan rasa hangat pada Namjoon.

Jujur saja, kecemburuan itu tetap ada setiap kali ia merasa Jimin dan Jungkook semakin dekat setiap harinya, nalurinya sebagai seorang ayah membentuk sedikit ego yang menginginkan sang bocah kelinci hanya mengagumi dirinya. Namjoon telah berusaha mati-matian mengontrol ego tersebut selama ini, dengan memberi alasan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Jimin juga bisa dan akan menjadi sosok ayah yang baik, yang juga pantas dikagumi Jungkook. Lagipula, biar bagaimanapun ia dan Yoongi telah menempati suatu ruang khusus di hati dan pikiran sang bocah yang tak bisa lagi dimasuki siapapun, sebab hanya mereka berdua yang tahu kuncinya.

"Aw, thank you, bunny!"

Jungkook terkekeh mendapat hujan ciuman di pucuk kepalanya. Kalau diminta memilih ciuman daddy atau appa yang menjadi favoritnya, selamanya juga Jungkook tidak akan bisa memberi jawaban. Ia menyukai daddy dan appa sama besarnya.

"Thank you itu artinya terimakasih 'kan?"

"Yap, seratus buat Kookie!"

"Kalau begitu itu saja judul lagunya!"

"Thank you?"

Jungkook mengangguk berkali-kali hingga Namjoon harus menghentikannya, khawatir leher sang bocah sakit nantinya. "Taetae hyung ingin judulnya seperti itu 'kan?"

Disini Namjoon merasa sedikit dikhianati, ia pikir lagu ini akan menjadi rahasianya dan Taehyung untuk beberapa lama. "Kookie tahu?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawabnya penuh kebanggaan. Namjoon tak bisa menahan senyum kali ini. Ia menebak ke depannya Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak akan punya hal yang dirahasiakan dari satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, ayo kita buat lagu yang bagus!"

.

.

.

.

Jimin berusaha keras meredam kepanikan saat melihat pintu rumah Yoongi masih terkunci rapat sama seperti ketika mereka tinggalkan tadi siang. Menjadi tanda bahwa pulang ke rumah bukanlah pilihan Yoongi. Tujuan selanjutnya Jimin adalah gedung agensi tempat studio Yoongi berada. Sepanjang jalan ia tak henti menghubungi nomor ponsel tunangannya itu walaupun hasilnya tetap saja tak mendapat jawaban.

Turun dari mobil, sedikitpun ia tak ingin membuang waktu, jadi ia berlari seperti orang gila menuju lift yang untungnya sepi. Ia sendiri tahu bahwa mungkin tingkahnya ini terlalu berlebihan. Yoongi bukan bocah enam tahun seperti Jungkook yang harus dikhawatirkan sedemikan rupa. Di satu sisi, otak Jimin memaksanya berpikir rasional, sedangkan di sisi lain fakta bahwa Yoongi tak bisa dihubungi dan keberadaannya yang entah dimana mematahkan segala kelogisan yang coba Jimin bangun.

Lift yang membawanya ke lantai enam belas telah terbuka, Jimin disambut dengan keheningan khas lantai studio para produser utama. Ia mengayunkan kembali langkah cepatnya menuju lorong sebelah kiri, tempat dimana Genius Lab berada di pintu paling ujung. Dalam hati benar-benar berharap Yoongi ada disana, maka Jimin akan bisa kembali bernafas normal.

"Jimin!"

Sebuah panggilan menahan langkahnya. Jimin dengan enggan berbalik dan menemukan Hoseok yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Alis Jimin berkerut, berpikir bahwa sebelumnya pernah mengalami hal yang sama di lokasi yang sama dengan Hoseok. Ah, terlalu rumit, Jimin tak punya banyak waktu memikirkan hal selain Yoongi yang masih tak mengiriminya kabar.

"Kudengar dari Minjae latihan kalian baru dimulai nanti malam?" Kebingungan jelas terpancar dari raut wajah Hoseok yang melangkah semakin dekat dengan lawan bicaranya.

Jimin berusaha mengabaikan fakta selama ini ia tak tahu Hoseok dan Minjae cukup dekat untuk saling berbagi informasi kegiatan pribadi. "Aku kesini mencari Yoongi hyung, apa kau melihatnya?"

Sebuah gelengan kepala diiringi kalimat, "Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya seharian ini." Jawaban Hoseok yang sama sekali tak membantu mengurangi rasa khawatirnya sejak awal.

"Thanks, hyung. Tapi aku akan tetap memeriksa studionya sebentar."

Jimin kembali mengambil langkah menjauh, kali ini sedikit berlari, masih tersisa beberapa harapan tentang Yoongi yang bisa saja berada dalam studionya tanpa di ketahui Hoseok. Mungkin saja Hoseok terlalu sibuk 'berbagi cerita' dengan Minjae hingga tak menyadari kedatangan Yoongi.

"Yah yah! Yoongi menghilang?! Siapa yang berani menculik orang galak begitu?"

Jimin mengabaikan ocehan Hoseok, walaupun ada niat besar untuk merekam ucapannya, lalu memberikannya pada Yoongi sebagai barang bukti. Ia tetap memilih menyusuri lorong menuju pintu berpapan nama Genius Lab berada. Yoongi mulai mengatur studionya dengan password pengaman sejak Hoseok dan Namjoon semakin kurang ajar memasuki studionya tanpa izin. Tentu saja Jimin mampu mendapatkan empat digit angka tersebut dari Yoongi tanpa perlu paksaan tambahan.

Hasilnya tetap nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dalam studio yang lampunya masih gelap, Jimin menyalakannya sebentar untuk lebih memastikan bahwa ruangan itu benar-benar kosong.

Lalu Hoseok muncul di belakangnya, mengejutkannya sedemikian rupa, "Tidak ada 'kan?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepala, mengeluarkan lagi ponsel dari saku jaket bomber hijau lumut yang ia kenakan. Berniat mencoba kesekian kali peruntungannya menghubungi nomor Yoongi.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Gelengan kepala dari Jimin kembali menanggapi pertanyaan Hoseok. Telinganya fokus mendengarkan nada sambung yang mulai terdengar.

"Atau ia dan Namjoon yang bertengkar?"

"Mungkin.."

"Mungkin?"

"Aku tak tahu apa itu bisa disebut pertengkaran."

Jimin langsung menahan suaranya detik itu juga saat menyadari bunyi getar yang konstan memenuhi ruang studio yang pintunya masih belum mereka tutup. Pandangannya menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Dari mulai sofa hitam panjang di samping kananya, sampai ke meja kerja Yoongi dimana peralatan komputer dan _speaker_ berada. Dan disanalah benda terkutuk yang sejak tadi menjadi harapan Jimin agar Yoongi sudi mengangkatnya.

"Ah, sial."

Tadi pagi sebelum mengantar Jungkook sekaligus ke pertemuannya dengan Seokjin, Yoongi meminta untuk berkunjung sebentar ke studio untuk mengambil _flashdisk_ miliknya. Jimin tak menyangka kecerobohan Namjoon telah menular pada sang hyung kesayangan, dan tambah tak menyangka lagi karena hal itu terjadi di saat-saat genting begini.

"Sekarang tak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi." Sebuah kalimat yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya bergerak memasukkan ponsel milik Yoongi ke dalam saku jaketnya. Lalu berbalik melangkah ke arah pintu dimana Hoseok masih berdiri menghalangi.

"Sudah?" Tanya Hoseok, campuran rasa penasaran dan terkejut.

Jimin pun meliriknya sekilas sebelum mengangguk. Berusaha untuk tidak terlalu kecewa dan takut seperti sebelumnya. Logika sudah memaksa mengambil alih kembali pikirannya. Yoongi bahkan tiga tahun lebih tua darinya, telah melewati jauh lebih banyak hal, jadi mungkin tak seharusnya Jimin terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Lagipula, kepercayaan Jimin di pundak Yoongi mungkin sudah sebesar gunung, Jimin yakin Yoongi tak akan menggunakannya secara sembrono. Mungkin memang Yoongi butuh waktu sendiri untuk memikirkan ulang semua keputusannya setelah pertemuannya dengan Seokjin.

"Kau mau kemana, Jimin?"

Pertanyaan Hoseok menjaga langkahnya tetap berada di dekat pintu. Sahabat Yoongi itu menyorotkan kekhawatiran padanya, karena raut kecewa Jimin terlalu sulit untuk diabaikan begitu saja. Jimin jadi memaksakan diri tersenyum untuknya, atau juga untuk dirinya sendiri. Dengar-dengar senyum adalah obat segala penyakit.

"Ke atap, hyung, menunggu malam dan melihat bintang. Kalau Yoongi menghubungimu, kabari aku ya?" Sebuah anggukan dan senyum kecil dari Hoseok sebagai balasan. "Oh, dan tolong katakan pada Minjae kalau aku akan sedikit terlambat saat latihan nanti malam."

Hoseok mengiyakan semua permintaan Jimin tanpa ragu, bahkan mengabaikan sedikit seringai yang tiba-tiba tergambar pada wajah Jimin saat menyebut nama salah satu anak didiknya.

.

.

.

.

Getaran ponsel di atas deretan _speaker_ sebelah kiri memecah paksa konsentrasi sang pemilik. Jungkook yang cukup lama bisa duduk tenang di pangkuan Namjoon pun ikut terganggu, ia meliriknya tajam, mengekspresikan rasa kesalnya. Namjoon berdecak untuk dua hal sekaligus, getaran ponsel yang menganggu, juga tatapan bocah enam tahun di pangkuannya yang sama persis dengan Min Yoongi saat Namjoon sengaja mencari-cari masalah dengannya.

Namjoon menggunakan kaki mendorong kursi berodanya ke arah dimana ponsel yang masih bergetar itu terletak. Jungkook dipangkuannya menertawakan cara Namjoon membuat mereka berpindah tempat. Melihat nama sang penelepon yang tertera disana, mendadak rasa bersalahnya muncul karena sempat merasa terganggu pada benda elektronik tersebut. Ia memberi kecupan besar pada pipi Jungkook sambil tersenyum lebar, sebelum akhirnya menerima panggilannya.

"Oh, hai, hyung."

"Apa aku mengganggumu bekerja?"

Dengan bodohnya Namjoon menggelengkan kepala, dalam hati menjawab kalau Seokjin tidak pernah mengganggu pekerjaannya, justru malah pekerjaan lah yang menghambat interaksinya dengan sang dokter manis. Ia baru sadar akan kebodohannya saat mata bulat Jungkook menatapnya semakin sadis bersama alis yang berkerut dalam. Ck, apa tidak cukup satu saja makhluk seperti Yoongi dalam hidupnya?

"Tidak, hyung, tidak sama sekali. Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Seketika isi otak Namjoon dipenuhi berbagai kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk hasil pertemuan Yoongi dan Seokjin siang tadi, mengingat ancaman berkedok sumpah yang ia terima dari Yoongi setelahnya. "Yoongi tak melakukan apapun padamu kan?" Suara tawa dari seberang sana menyambut, Namjoon menyembunyikan senyuman dibalik rambut lebat Jungkook di pangkuannya.

"Kau pikir apa yang Yoongi lakukan padaku?"

"Membully-mu, mungkin?"

"Akan kuadukan pada Yoongi kau menuduhnya tukang bully."

"Hyung, kau tahu aku hanya bercanda." Namjoon cepat meralatnya, sadar sebahaya apa jika Seokjin benar-benar melakukan hal itu. "Serius, hyung, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Sebenarnya Yoongi melarangku menceritakannya padamu, Namjoonah."

Memang bukan hal yang mencurigakan. Perkiraannya yang sempat ia suarakan pada Jimin tadi benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Yoongi tentu saja berencana tetap merahasiakan hasil pembicaraannya dengan Seokjin sebagai bentuk balas dendamnya pada Park Jimin dan tentu saja ia juga melarang Seokjin soal itu.

"Tapi mungkin jika kau menerima tawaran makan malamku nanti, aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

Suaranya semakin pelan di akhir, Namjoon bisa membayangkan ekspresi malu-malu Seokjin yang menjadikannya seratus kali lipat lebih manis dari biasanya. Seperti saat dulu di taman rumah sakit Namjoon mengecup bibirnya tanpa kesadaran penuh. Seokjin yang seperti ini semakin membangkitkan keingingan Namjoon untuk memilikinya. Ya Tuhan, ia sungguhan telah jatuh cinta lagi rupanya.

"Makan malam?"

"Taehyung bilang ia merindukan Kookie."

"Bukan kau yang merindukanku?" Oh, betapa Namjoon menikmati kegiatannya menggoda sang Dokter Kim disana. Kalau saja bukan melalui telepon, mungkin Namjoon sudah akan menciumnya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Ya, itu juga. Jadi terima atau tidak?" Suaranya mulai terdengar kesal.

"Kookie sekarang dipangkuanku, jika kutanyakan padanya jawabanya sudah pasti iya."

"Tentu saja, Kookie suka Taehyung melebihi dirimu."

"Hyung! Jangan membuatku semakin cemburu pada bocah delapan tahun."

Entah sejak kapan Seokjin tahu benar kelemahan Namjoon sebagai orangtua, membawa tawa khasnya mengisi pendengaran Namjoon yang mau tidak mau menerimanya dengan senyuman. Apapun itu yang membuat Seokjin bahagia, Namjoon akan ikut merasakannya.

"Datanglah, akan kutunjukkan kalau kau punya satu orang tambahan yang menyukaimu."

Yang ini, giliran Namjoon diserang warna merah pada pipinya. Suara lembut Seokjin yang tulus membuat kalimat tersebut sangat jauh dari konteks candaan. "Baiklah. Rumahmu?"

Namjoon melirik Jungkook di pangkuannya, sang bocah telah kehilangan minat ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan daddy-nya di telepon dan malah sibuk memelintir kabel headphone sebagai bahan mainan. Tentu saja ia tidak tahu siapa sosok yang mengobrol dengan Namjoon sekarang, jika ia tahu, maka akan lain cerita, bisa-bisa Namjoon tak punya kesempatan berbicara sama sekali karena ponsel yang sudah pasti akan dirampas sang bocah.

"Ya, makan malam hasil pekerjaan tangan-tanganku jauh lebih enak dibanding restoran manapun."

"Setuju. Aku akan datang bersama Kookie."

"Sampai bertemu nanti malam kalau begitu."

"Hyung?"

"Ya?"

"Aku butuh jawabanmu."

"Kau akan segera mendengarnya. Yoongi telah membantuku menyadarkan banyak hal. Bye, Namjoon."

Tak ada jeda yang Seokjin berikan untuk sekedar menunggu salam perpisahan balik dari lawan bicaranya. Namjoon hanya berharap itu bukan pertanda buruk soal jawaban yang begitu ia nantikan, karena sejak awal harapannya terlalu tinggi sampai ke tahap ia tak mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

.

.

Pasangan ayah dan anak itu tak ingat kapan terakhir kali merasa sangat bersemangat menyambut tenggelamnya matahari. Bahkan Jungkook terus menerus bertanya soal 'dad, apa ini sudah malam?' setelah Namjoon memberitahunya kalau nanti malam mereka akan pergi ke rumah Dokter Kim untuk makan malam. Detik itu juga Jungkook jadi terobsesi dengan satu kata, malam.

Kompleks apartemen Seokjin berada di daerah elit Gangnam, butuh sekitar setengah jam perjalanan dengan mobil dari lokasi gedung agensi Namjoon berada. Yang lucunya adalah Namjoon baru ingat kompleks itu dulu pernah ia dan Yoongi pertimbangkan sebagai tempat tinggal setelah menikah, sebelum keputusan mereka berakhir pada sebuah rumah minimalis nan nyaman yang letaknya sedikit jauh dari pusat kota. Takdir yang bermain dalam hidup Namjoon memang cukup aneh, lihat saja dia yang tujuh tahun kemudian sedang menyusuri kembali basement parkir menuju lift bersama anaknya dalam gendongan.

"Kookie-ya, bisa bantu dad menekan tombol 3?"

Namjoon terpaksa meminta bantuan si kecil karena ia kedua tangannya sudah punya pekerjaan masing-masing. Tangan kanannya kokoh menopang tubuh kecil Jungkook, sementara tangan kirinya membawa kantung plastik ukuran sedang berisi dua kotak eskrim titipan Seokjin untuk makanan penutup mereka nanti. Anggukan kepala kelewat antusias datang dari Jungkook yang sama repotnya dengan Bun-Bun dan tiba batang chocobar dalam dekapannya. Dia memang selalu suka memberi bantuan untuk para orang dewasa, walaupun itu akan lebih membantu jika ia tak merengek minta gendong dan berjalan sendiri. Tapi Namjoon mana tega bicara begitu, lagipula ia tahu anaknya itu sedang gugup dari kecepatan di atas rata-rata detak jantung yang bisa Namjoon rasakan dari posisinya. Di satu sisi juga ia ingin tertawa saat mengingat betapa hebohnya si kecil selama perjalanan, sungguh Jungkook mewarisi dengan sempurna semua sifat ayah dan ibunya.

"Dad, apa Tae-tae hyung akan suka bertemu Bun-Bun?" Katanya pelan, menyembunyikan wajahanya di ceruk leher Namjoon.

"Tentu saja, siapapun akan suka bun-bun seperti mereka menyukai Kookie."

Sebuah senyum yang perlahan mengembang dapat jelas Namjoon rasakan. Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook memperkenalkan boneka kelinci kesayangannya pada orang lain setelah Jimin. Namjoon pikir itu adalah cara khas anak-anak dalam hal menaruh kepercayaan pada orang lain.

"Kookie senaaaaang sekali punya hyung seperti Taetae."

Kali ini Namjoon dibuat membeku dengan bisikan sederhana itu. Mengabaikan sejenak pintu lift yang telah terbuka agar bisa memproses kalimat Jungkook barusan.

"Daddy, pintunya mau ketutup lagi!" Teriakan Jungkook menyadarkannya. Tangannya refleks terulur menahan pintu yang akan kembali tertutup dan disambut sorakan heboh Jungkook yang bagai melihat adegan. pahlawan menyelamatkan nyawa orang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jadi akan ada kemungkinan aku posting ulang chapter ini dengan alur yang lebih panjang saat moodku membaik. Sekali lagi maaf kalau mengecewakan. Aku ga bakal bosen bilang terimakasih banyak buat semua dukungan kalian selama ini buat second. Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa lagi di keadaan yang lebih baik ^^


	23. Chapter 23: We are ready

**BTS' Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Min Yoongi | Park Jimin | Jung Hoseok | Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maybe sometimes love needs a second chance because it wasn't ready the first time around. -Unknown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Awalnya, Seokjin memasak sebagai salah satu cara bertahan hidup dari seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang sedang belajar di negeri orang. Pada dasarnya ia memang pecinta segala jenis makanan, dan memasaknya sendiri adalah cara tercepat untuk bisa mendapatkan makanan yang ia inginkan. Setelah itu, ia mulai kecanduan perasaan bangga dan bahagia saat melihat orang lain begitu menikmati hasil masakannya. Seokjin tidak pernah menduga bahwa pada akhirnya ia sangat menikmati setiap proses kegiatan yang orang bilang identitik dengan para wanita itu. Meski begitu, Seokjin tak peduli dengan stereotip yang mengikuti hobinya tersebut. Ia belajar untuk melakukan apa yang ia suka tanpa mengambil pusing tentang pendapat orang lain. Apa salahnya membuat diri sendiri bahagia?

"Mama, boleh aku coba itu?"

Lantunan asal nada yang Seokjin gumamkan sambil mengaduk mie dalam wadah terputus seiring dengan pertanyaan yang Taehyung ajukan. Seokjin sedikit kesulitan melihat Taehyung di belakang sana tanpa harus memutar balik badan, ia menoleh dan menemukan bocah delapan tahunnya sedang menatapi sepiring _hotdeok_ , makanan pembuka mereka yang telah lebih dulu jadi, di atas meja makan. Kerlipan tak kasat mata yang terpancar dari cara Taehyung menatap, memancing tawanya, Taehyung dan makanan adalah dua hal yang sudah pasti tak dapat dipisahkan terlalu lama.

"Tentu, sayang, tapi hanya satu. Kookie juga pasti mau memakannya nanti."

Seokjin kembali fokus pada mie untuk japchae yang sedang ia bumbui di dalam wadah, melewatkan sebuah hembusan nafas dramatis dari sang anak sebelum berkata lemah, "Nanti saja deh, aku ingin memakannya bersama Kookie."

"Benarkah?"

"Emm!"

"Kalau nanti Kookie menghabiskan semuanya bagaimana?"

Orang dewasa disana mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tawa. Diam-diam begitu menantikan hasil pertimbangan pemikiran anaknya soal makanan atau Kookie yang akan ia pilih, dua hal yang Seokjin tahu telah menjadi favoritnya sepanjang masa.

"Aku tinggal minta mama buatkan lagi hehehe."

Oke, kali ini Seokjin meloloskan tawanya, "Siap, kapten!" Tapi di balik itu, hasil keputusan Taehyung yang sederhana berhasil menyentuh hatinya. Mereka para bocah memang tidak seharusnya memikirkan hal-hal rumit kan? Biar saja itu menjadi tugas para orang dewasa.

Mereka kembali ke aktifitasnya masing-masing, Seokjin dengan mienya, sedangkan Taehyung memilih kembali ke ruang tengah dimana sebelumnya ia menonton Pororo yang sedang tayang di tv. Taehyung tidak yakin bisa menahan diri dari godaan hotdeok hangat jika terlalu lama berada di dekat dapur dan meja makan, selain itu mama juga selalu bilang kalau dapur tempat yang berbahaya untuk dikunjungi anak seumurnya.

Taehyung kehilangan fokusnya pada kisah Pororo dan kawan-kawan di tv sana, keantusiasannya mengantisipasi kedatangan Kookie membuatnya berulang kali melirik jam dinding bulat yang tergantung pada dinding di atas tv. Ia juga sudah dua kali bertanya pada mama kapan tepatnya Kookie dan Paman Kim akan datang, katanya "Sebentar lagi, sayang." Tapi bagi Taehyung 'sebentar lagi' dari mama bukan kepastian waktu yang ia inginkan. Taehyung melakukan tarik nafas-hembuskan, yang merupakan saran Dokter Lee saat Taehyung merasa ingin marah atau sekedar merasa tidak puas dengan apa yang ia dapat. Taehyung tak ingin menyakiti mama lagi seperti waktu itu hanya karena dirinya sedang kesal, jadi ketika sesi terapi tadi, Taehyung memberanikan diri bertanya pada Dokter Lee cara agar tidak mudah marah.

Suara bel pintu yang terdengar membuat Taehyung refleks melompat dari sofa, berlari sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah pintu tanpa perlu repot mendapat persetujuan dari mamanya, karena ia sudah diberi izin untuk langsung membukakan pintu saat Kookie dan Paman Kim datang. Tentu dengan tetap mengintip terlebih dahulu lewat intercom.

"Kookie~"

Seokjin putuskan meninggalkan mienya sebentar, masih mengenakan sarung tangan plastik, ia berjalan meninggalkan dapur menuju pintu depan dimana pekikan lain Taehyung menggema, kali ini bersama dengan milik Jungkook.

"Halo, Kookie!"

"Taetae hyung!"

Saat sampai, Seokjin disajikan pemandangan Taehyung yang memeluk erat Jungkook, sementara Namjoon dibuat kerepotan membuka sepatu anaknya dengan kantung belanjaan yang anehnya masih ia pegang erat. "Namjoonah, kau bisa meletakkan itu terlebih dahulu." Seokjin memberi saran karena sepertinya otak jenius sang produser sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

"Oh, kau benar."

Melihat Namjoon sekarang, yang sedang merayu dua bocah untuk berpisah sejenak dari pelukan agar ia dapat segera melepas sepatu Jungkook, seperti melihat Kim Namjoon versi cerita-cerita Yoongi tadi siang, seorang ayah super ceroboh, tapi memiliki cinta melebihi luas antariksa untuk keluarganya. Seokjin sudah bisa merasakan hal itu sejak awal pertemuan mereka, menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana perasaan lega luar biasa memenuhi sorotan mata Namjoon saat ia berhasil menemukan Jungkook dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Kim Namjoon di hadapannya sekarang semakin meyakinkan Seokjin akan semua hal yang telah ataupun akan segera terjadi di antara mereka.

"Daddy, Kookie bisa buka sepatu sendiri!"

Jungkook menolak bantuan Namjoon setelah satu sepatunya berhasil terlepas. Seokjin menduga itu karena kehadiran Taehyung di sampingnya yang terus menatapnya nyaris tanpa berkedip. Sang bocah kelinci rupanya ingin membuktikan kemandiriannya di depan teman barunya.

Melepaskan pandangannya dari Jungkook, kini Seokjin beralih mengamati Namjoon yang seperti dugaannya kembali terbawa jauh arus pemikiran 'anakku sudah semakin besar dan tidak memerlukan bantuanku lagi'. Posisinya yang kini juga sebagai orangtua membantu Seokjin memahami lebih jauh perasaan orangtua lainnya, terlebih Namjoon, yang entah mengapa dapat ia baca semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Dua orang dewasa disana berakhir sebagai pemerhati para bocah. Jungkook sukses melepaskan sepatu sebelah kirinya meski sempat terdengar geraman-geraman kesal. Ia lalu melompat dari duduknya masih mendekap erat Bun-bun, menghadap Namjoon yang masih dalam posisi berlutut, cengiran lebar super menggemaskan tercetak manis di wajahnya. "Lihat! Kookie kan selalu memperhatikan daddy, jadinya bisa!"

Dengan begitu cengiran Jungkook dapat mudah menulari Namjoon, serta Taehyung dan Seokjin yang tak lepas memperhatikan mereka. Namjoon yang gemas mengacak-acak rambut hitam Jungkook, "Woah Kookie hebat sekali!" Segala pikiran negatifnya tadi lenyap begitu saja, digantikan rasa bangga akan sebuah keberhasilan kecil yang dicapai anaknya.

"Sudah? Bisa kalian masuk dan tunggu di ruang tengah sambil menonton tv? Aku harus melanjutkan masakanku." Mendengar intrupsi Seokjin, Taehyung bersorak, lalu menarik lengan Jungkook untuk menuntunnya ke ruang tengah. Menyisakan Namjoon yang masih tak bergerak di tempatnya. "Kau tahu, Namjoon? Kau benar-benar ayah yang melankolis."

Tatapan mata Namjoon yang mengikuti setiap langkah anaknya terputus, dengan cepat beralih pada Seokjin yang memberikan senyum kecil sejuta arti untuknya. Mengenakan pakaian santai rumahan, celana training abu-abu serta kaos lengan panjang bermotif garis horizontal hitam dan putih yang bagian depannya tertutupi apron merah tua dihiasi tulisan besar 'I am the chef' warna putih, Seokjin terlihat jutaan kali lipat lebih manis di mata Namjoon. Sejauh ini, Seokjin versi yang sekarang lah favoritnya.

"Aku dalam masalah besar, hyung, melihat Jungkook berhasil melepas sepatu sendiri saja aku sudah ingin menangis. Bagaimana nanti melihatnya berhasil lulus kuliah dengan predikat terbaik?"

Persis seperti dugaan Seokjin, yang juga hasil kesimpulan dari obrolannya dengan Yoongi, bahwa isi pikiran Namjoon benar-benar sulit di percaya. Mungkin hanya dia satu-satunya ayah yang membandingkan keberhasilan anaknya dalam membuka sepatu dengan hasil terbaik kelulusan anaknya yang masih belasan tahun ke depan. Meski begitu, Seokjin tetap melepaskan tawanya, kalau saja tangannya tidak sedang terbungkus sarung tangan plastik bekas mengaduk-aduk mie japchae, dapat dipastikan ia akan memeluk Namjoon erat-erat detik ini juga.

"Bagaimana kalau kau masuk dulu menyusul anak-anak? Kita akan pikirkan itu nanti.. hmm.. sekitar lima belas tahun lagi?"

"Ck, kau sedang meledekku." Nadanya kesal, wajahnya ditekuk sedemikian rupa sembari mulai memasuki lorong depan lebih jauh bersama kantung plastik yang telah kembali dalam genggamannya.

Seokjin menggeser posisinya ke tengah-tengah lorong, menghentikan langkah Namjoon yang kini pandangannya tepat bertemu milik sang tuan rumah. Mereka berada pada posisi yang cukup mampu membuat jantung Namjoon mengamuk tak karuan di dalam sana.

"Aku serius, Namjoonah, ayo pikirkan hal itu lima belas tahun lagi, bersamaku."

Oh.

Oh.

OH.

Beberapa detik yang terlewat Namjoon habiskan hanya dengan membuka-tutup mulutnya, ingin segera membalas ucapan Seokjin sesegera mungkin, namun otaknya seolah menolak memprosesnya lebih cepat. Mungkin juga alam bawah sadarnya lah yang memerintahkan segalanya untuk dicerna secara perlahan dan hati-hati agar arti tersirat dari deretan kalimat itu tersimpan baik-baik di hatinya.

Seokjin tersenyum lagi, tawanya hilang, tapi efek rasa manisnya malah jadi bertambah parah sekarang bagi Namjoon. Puas menikmati pemandangan sang produser yang bertingkah bodoh untuk kesekian kali, Seokjin memilih lebih dulu berjalan menjauh, menuju ruang tengah dimana suara tawa Taehyung dan Jungkook terdengar bersamaan.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit adalah waktu yang dijanjikan Seokjin untuk kesiapan makan malam mereka. Di awal, Namjoon sempat menawarkan bantuan ikut terjun di dapur, yang Seokjin tolak mentah-mentah karena, 'Aku tidak mau acara makan malam kita dihadiri pemadam kebakaran, Namjoon'. Dan Namjoon bersumpah, baru mengobrol beberapa jam dengan Yoongi saja, kekejaman Seokjin sudah meningkat drastis. Mengerikan sekali membayangkan saat mereka berdua memutuskan untuk bersahabat baik.

"Hai, Bun-Bun! Aku Taehyung. Salam kenal!"

Suara penuh semangat Taehyung mendominasi ruang tengah. Namjoon yang duduk di atas sofa panjang disana mengamati keduanya yang duduk damai di atas karpet bermotif awan. Jungkook sedang memeluk erat Bun-Bun yang salah satu tangannya di genggam Taehyung sebagai bentuk salam perkenalan. Senyuman keduanya begitu lebar, bahkan gigi-gigi depan Jungkook yang muncul membuatnya sulit dibedakan dengan Bun-Bun.

"Kookie dan Bun-Bun mirip sekali ya hehe"

Taehyung sukses menyuarakan isi pikiran Namjoon dan berhasil mempertahankan senyum Jungkook lebih lama. Si kecil memang senang sekali jika ada yang menyamakannya dengan boneka kelinci kesayangannya itu.

"Emm!" Serunya mengangguk, "Kookie kan hyungnya Bun-Bun."

"Kalau begitu boleh tidak aku jadi hyungnya Kookie?"

"Boleh! Ya kan, dad?"

Mendapat pertanyaan dadakan begitu, Namjoon nyaris saja kelepasan menjawab, 'Tentu saja, apalagi setelah Seokjin resmi menerimaku.' Untungnya Seokjin muncul, memberitahu bahwa makan malam telah siap sekaligus menyelamat situasi yang nyaris dibuat tak terkendali oleh Namjoon.

.

Berawal dari teguran Namjoon pada Jungkook untuk menghabiskan juga semua sayuran di piringnya, kini mereka duduk bertukar pasangan. Jungkook yang kesal turun dari bangku dan membawa serta piring makannya, dengan bibir mengerucut lucu ia menghampiri Taehyung yang duduk di samping mamanya.

"Hyung, Kookie mau duduk disini."

Sebuah decakan lolos dari Namjoon, sama sekali tidak percaya dengan cara yang anaknya lakukan demi menghindari dirinya yang sudah membuat sang bocah kesal. Sejak pertama kali mengenal makanan keras, Jungkook tak pernah suka semua jenis sayuran beralasan rasanya yang pahit dan mulutnya jadi aneh setelah memakannya. Hal itu diperparah oleh Min Yoongi yang dari luar saja terlihat sekeras batu, tapi memiliki hati selembut kapas, terlebih jika itu soal anaknya, kadar kekejamannya menurun drastis dalam hal memaksa Kim Jungkook. Hanya tersisa Namjoon seorang diri yang masih sesekali menyuruh Jungkook memakan sedikit saja sayuran dalam makanannya. Ia sendiri memang bukan pecinta sayuran, Yoongi dulu juga sering memarahinya karena terlalu pilih-pilih makanan, tapi demi Jungkook, ia mulai berusaha mencintai sayuran agar menjadi contoh yang baik. Walaupun tetap saja, dia tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa dalam hal melawan koalisi Jungkook bersama Yoongi.

"Baiklah. Kemari, Taehyungie, kita tunjukkan seperti apa cara orang dewasa makan."

Taehyung yang tak mengerti banyak situasinya, menuruti saja permintaan pasangan ayah dan anak itu. Setelah melompat turun dari kursinya, ia masih sempat membantu memegangi piring Jungkook, sementara sang bocah memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Taehyung baru beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya setelah memastikan yang lebih muda nyaman di kursinya dan siap kembali makan dengan sendok di tangan.

Di sisi lain, Seokjin yang lagi-lagi mengambil peran sebagai pengamat, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, sedikit terkejut akan sosok lain Namjoon yang baru pertama kali ia lihat, tak ada lagi sosok ayah melankolis yang takut anaknya tumbuh dewasa terlalu cepat. Namjoon yang sekarang bertransformasi menjadi seorang ayah yang 'sebenarnya', sebagai penegak kedisiplinan dalam keluarga. Walaupn terkesan aneh dan sedikit menggelikan (karena biar bagaimanapun sosok aslinya memang melankolis), Seokjin menemukan dirinya mengagumi Namjoon lebih jauh lagi.

Aktifitas makannya telah berhenti total, sang dokter lebih memilih bolak-balik memandang dua kubu yang saling bersiteru. Jungkook yang duduk di sampingnya lanjut makan dengan suasana hati yang terlanjur buruk, terlihat jelas dari bibir yang masih mengerucut dan suara dentingan sendok pada piring yang sengaja ia buat-buat. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah sang daddy yang sedang pura-pura mengabaikannya, sibuk menanyakan berbagai hal pada Taehyung, seperti sejak kapan ia mahir menggunakan sumpit atau darimana ia mendapatkan mug besar dengan gambar pororo mengelilinginya.

"Kookie-ya."

Jungkook berhenti mengaduk-aduk mienya dengan sendok, menoleh ke samping dimana namanya dibisikkan oleh Dokter Kim yang kini sedang menatapnya. Tak perlu menyuarakan sahutannya, ekspresi Jungkook yang penuh tanda tanya sudah cukup membuat sang dokter melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Mau dokter ajarkan cara menggunakan sumpit?"

Bola mata Jungkook mendadak dihiasi kerlap-kerlip cahaya imajiner yang dapat diartikan kalau keantusiasannya sedang berada di puncak tertinggi, bibirnya membentuk o kecil menambah kadar keimutan ekpresinya saat ini.

Tawa mama mengalihkan 'dunia orang dewasa' yang sedang coba Taehyung selami bersama Paman Kim. Tak lama, Taehyung melihat mama beranjak dari kursinya, lalu berjalan menuju rak tinggi di atas kompor yang setahu Taehyung adalah tempat piring-piring dan gelas-gelas disimpan, mama sengaja menyimpannya di tempat tinggi agar Taehyung tak mudah menjangkaunya. Mama kembali lagi ke meja makan bersama sepasang sumpit warna putih yang salah satu ujungnya disatukan oleh kepala Pororo. Taehyung mengerutkan kening, berpikir keras kalau ia benar-benar belum pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya.

"Itu apa?" Rasa penasaran tak bisa lagi Taehyung bendung. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada mama yang sedang memberikan sumpit pada Kookie yang senyumnya sudah terlihat lagi.

Mama menoleh padanya, tersenyum kecil sambil menjawab, "Kookie ingin belajar menggunakan sumpit, Taehyungie."

"Kenapa sumpitnya beda dengan punyaku?"

"Ini sumpit khusus adik kecil, Taehyung kan sudah dewasa?"

Giliran Taehyung yang cemberut kali ini, berpikir kalau menjadi dewasa itu tak selalu menyenangkan, buktinya di atas sumpitnya tak ada Pororo lucu seperti punya Jungkook sekarang.

"Tentu saja, sumpitnya Taehyung dengan paman saja sudah sama, iya kan?"

Paman Kim mendekatkan sumpit dalam genggamannya dengan milik Taehyung, menunjukkan kebenaran dari kalimatnya tadi. Perasaan Taehyung anehnya jadi sedikit lebih baik. Lagipula Kookie memang masih kecil, dan imut, jadi Taehyung selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa marah padanya.

"Taetae hyung kan hyungnya Kookie, berarti sudah dewasa ya, Dokter Kim?"

Pertemuan Taehyung dan Bun-Bun tadi diam-diam Jungkook anggap sebagai peresmian Taehyung sebagai hyungnya. Selama ini belum pernah ada yang ia biarkan memegang Bun-Bun selain, dad, appa, dan Jiminie.

Dokter Kim langsung menganggukkan kepala sebagai respon, menunjukkan senyumnya yang Jungkook balas dengan cengiran lebar. Selanjutnya, makan malam mereka berlanjut. Dokter Kim membantunya memegang sumpit dengan benar, memberitahunya untuk jari apa saja ketiga lubang yang ada di ujung atas sumpit. Jungkook pernah mencobanya dulu, jauh sebelum masuk sekolah, appa membelikannya sumpit yang tak jauh beda bentuknya dengan yang Dokter Kim berikan, tapi dulu ia cepat menyerah, Jungkook ingat bagaimana rengekannya dan appa yang akhirnya memberikannya sendok sebagai tanda menyerah juga.

Yang ini, Jungkook tidak mau menyerah lagi. Ia akan berusaha keras untuk membuktikan pada daddy yang sedang dalam mode menyebalkannya kalau Jungkook juga sudah dewasa. Dan menjadi dewasa itu tidak harus menghabiskan semua sayuran dalam piring.

"Dokter Kim mau tidak bertemu Bun-Bun? Kookie bawa dia loh, tadi Taetae hyung sudah."

Jungkook membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar menyambut untaian mie japchae yang berhasil tertangkap di ujung sumpitnya berkar tangan Dokter Kim yang membimbingnya. Ia mengunyahnya perlahan, merasa bahagia sekali pada suapan pertamanya menggunakan sumpit, ia berjanji akan menceritakannya pada appa dan Jiminie nanti.

"Tentu, Kookie. Kenalkan Dokter Kim pada Bun-Bun nanti sehabis makan ya?"

Sepertinya sekarang kebahagiaan Jungkook meningkat dua kali lipat, karena bertambah lagi orang yang akan bertemu boneka kelinci kesayangannya juga berarti semakin banyak orang yang seperti dad, appa, dan Jiminie.

.

.

.

Seokjin bepikir terlalu jauh. Ia pikir akan ada semacam ritual khusus dalam pertemuannya dengan Bun-Bun yang Jungkook sebutkan, karena ia pernah menangani pasien yang juga memiliki boneka kesayangan dan sang bocah perempuan merengek tak mau diperiksa sebelum Seokjin berjalan mengelilingi boneka beruangnya sebanyak lima kali. Ibunya, sembari terus meminta maaf, menjelaskan bahwa anaknya selalu meminta hal itu pada setiap orang yang akan bertemu boneka beruangnya. Seokjin sama sekali tidak marah saat itu, malah ia tertawa kecil.

Intinya setiap anak memang berbeda-beda dalam hal mengekspresikan keinginannya, Jungkook ternyata lebih simpel. Mereka hanya duduk bersila di lantai, saling berhadapan, dan Bun-Bun berada dalam pangkuan Jungkook yang mengulurkan bagian tangannya untuk Seokjin genggam sebagai salam perkenalan.

Pukul delapan lewat dua puluh menit, mereka berempat telah mengambil posisi duduk berdempetan di atas sofa untuk menonton film pilihan Taehyung, Toy Story 2. Meja di tarik lebih dekat pada sofa agar kaki-kaki panjang Namjoon dan Seokjin dapat nyaman dalam duduk berselonjornya. Jungkook dan Taehyung berada di tengah, masih belum merubah pasangan saat di meja makan tadi. Taehyung di sebelah Namjoon, lalu Jungkook bersama Bun-Bun dalam dekapannya sedang bersandar nyaman pada bahu lebar Seokjin. Dua orang dewasa disana masing-masing memegang semangkuk penuh eskrim tiga rasa, coklat, stroberi, dan vanila, sebagai makanan penutup yang Namjoon bawa dengan sangat repot.

"Tadi Yoongi juga bertemu dengan Taehyung."

Seokjin bergumam kecil, bertujuan memberi informasi pada Namjoon yang duduk di ujung lain sofa. Sang objek langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv demi bertemu sorot mata Seokjin yang terlihat lebih bersinar dari biasanya di tengah remangnya suasana ruang tengah.

"Benarkah? Kalian pasti bersenang-senang hari ini.."

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku dan Yoongi tadi bersenang-senang?"

"Hanya harapanku kalau begitu."

Senyum Seokjin terlempar manis untuk Namjoon melewati dua kepala mungil para bocah yang sudah setengah mengantuk. Taehyung bahkan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan sendok es krimnya, matanya semakin sayu saja di setiap perubahan detik. Namjoon menyingkirkan sendok tersebut dari pangkuan Taehyung sekaligus meletakkan mangkuk es krim miliknya ke atas meja, selanjutnya ia meraih kepala Taehyung selembut mungkin agar bersandar di bahunya, persis seperti posisi Jungkook pada Seokjin sekarang.

Suara si koboi Woody yang sedang mengomel panjang lebar di tv terdengar sayup-sayup karena Seokjin berhasil meraih remote tv untuk menurunkan volume suara. Sehingga kini dengkuran halus Taehyung bersatu dalam suasana ruang tengah. Namjoon tak lagi memedulikan aksi para mainan yang bisa bicara itu, memilih memejamkan mata dan meresapi segala kedamaian dan ketenangan yang tercipta dari suasana ruangan. Rasanya sudah terlalu lama ia kehilangan hal-hal sederhana seperti ini, terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan baik yang melibatkan Jungkook ataupun tidak.

"Kookie belum mengantuk?"

Namjoon membuka sedikit matanya, dan melirik ke samping dimana Seokjin membuka lagi suaranya pada sang bocah kelinci yang ternyata masih berusaha tersadar di tengah serangan rasa kantuk. Tawa Namjoon nyaris terlepas, Jungkook yang keras kepala bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri sangat banyak menuruni sifat Min Yoongi.

Sang bocah menggeleng pelan, hampir tak terlihat gerakannya, "Kookie mau nonton Woodie." Meski begitu, tubuhnya yang semakin tenggelam dalam dekapan Seokjin menunjukkan kebalikan dari kalimatnya, Jungkook terlihat bisa tertidur dalam hitungan detik.

"Sebenarnya kita bisa melanjutkannya besok. Taetae hyung saja sudah tidur."

Jungkook menengok ke samping dengan susah payah, berniat membuktikan kalimat Seokjin barusan. Dan Namjoon bersumpah mendengar decakan penuh kejengkelan dari bocah yang kelopak matanya sudah digelayuti rasa kantuk.

"Taetae hyung payah."

Dua orang dewasa disana kompak menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat agar tak ada tawa yang lolos. Namjoon jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang dimakan Yoongi dulu hingga anaknya bisa seimut ini sekalipun sedang meledek seseorang.

Tak lama setelah gumaman terakhirnya, dengkuran halus Jungkook pun menyusul, menambah gelengan kepala dalam daftar hal yang Namjoon dan Seokjin lakukan secara bersamaan.

"Kookie mirip sekali dengan Yoongi." Seokjin bergumam, matanya kembali menyorot Namjoon dalam keremangan. "Mengatakan apa yang ingin mereka katakan."

"Ya, mereka mirip. Bayangkan selama ini hidupku terus dikritiki oleh mereka." Senyuman yang mengiringi menjadikan kalimat Namjoon memiliki arti kebalikannya. Kedengarannya memang menyebalkan, tapi Seokjin berani bertaruh nyawa kalau Namjoon tak akan menukar kehidupannya yang sekarang dengan apapun di dunia ini. "Sebenarnya Yoongi agak sedikit keras kepala kalau sudah menyangkut perasaan. Kau tahu, hyung? Butuh waktu dua tahun untuk Yoongi menyatakan cinta secara verbal pada Jimin."

Fakta baru lagi tentang Yoongi, tapi tak cukup mengagetkan bagi Seokjin, karena ia yang paling tahu sesulit apa untuk jujur terhadap perasaan sendiri setelah orang lain melindas habis kepercayaan yang telah hatinya berikan. Mendapati keterdiaman Seokjin, Namjoon perlahan menyadari unsur kesalahan yang terkandung dalam kalimatnya. Ia berusaha mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang tengah mendekap Taehyung demi dapat menggenggam tangan terdekat Seokjin yang langsung menyambut genggamannya tanpa ragu.

"Sudah berapa lama hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin?"

Namjoon berpikir sejenak, mengira dan menghitung dalam hati, sambil tetap mempertahankan kaitan jari-jarinya dengan milik Seokjin. "Dua tahun lebih sepertinya." Namjoon kesulitan membaca ekspresi Seokjin sekarang, entah karena cahaya yang terlalu remang atau Seokjin memang sengaja menutupinya sedemikian rupa.

"Sepertinya aku tak perlu menunggu selama itu." Kalimat Seokjin berkamuflase menjadi sebuah bisikan lembut yang sukar dimengerti.

Namjoon terus menyorotinya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus penasaran, karena Seokjin membawanya pada situasi saat di rumah sakit dulu, ketika ia terus menyembunyikan diri sekaligus ingin Namjoon segera 'menemukannya'. Namjoon ingat bahwa saat-saat seperti itu lah yang menuntunnya pada sebuah perasaan yang sampai detik ini semakin nyata untuk Seokjin.

"Kurasa aku sudah mencintaimu, Namjoonah."

Tak ada yang tahu seberapa besar keberanian yang Seokjin butuhkan agar deretan kata tersebut bisa lolos dari bibirnya, sekuat apa ia mengerahkan diri untuk menyingkirkan segala rasa takut beserta pemikiran negatif tentang ketidakpastian masa depannya. Tapi situasi dimana ia dan Namjoon sedang memeluk Taehyung dan Jungkook yang tertidur, seolah menamparnya kuat-kuat untuk membuktikan bahwa tak ada yang harus ia takutkan, bahwa mereka berdua sangatlah pantas mendapat kesempatan kedua.

"Hyung, kau menangis?" Namjoon tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh, walaupun tetap saja ia tak kuasa menahannya tetap di mulut. Ia kehilangan segala stok kata lainnya, hanya mampu memperhatikan Seokjin yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukannya pada Jungkook. "Serius, aku bisa gila. Begitu inginnya aku memeluk dan menciummu saat ini, hyung. Kenapa tadi tidak langsung kupindahkan anak-anak ke kamar?!" Sekalinya sadar, Namjoon malah tak bisa berhenti bicara. Meredam geraman frustasinya, sementara disana Seokjin mulai mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan sedikit tawanya terdengar.

"Berisik, Namjoon. Kau bisa membangunkan mereka."

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

"Nanti setelah kau pindahkan mereka ke kamar." Melihat Namjoon yang langsung siap-siap berdiri, Seokjin buru-buru melanjutkan. "Nanti, Namjoon. Sekarang aku masih ingin mereka disini." Yoongi ada benarnya, menjahili dan membuat Kim Namjoon frustasi memang sedikit menyenangkan.

"Aaahhh apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku jika seperti ini?!" Fakta bahwa ia harus tetap menjaga suaranya semakin memperparah situasi Namjoon.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu."

Kalimat Seokjin selanjutnya sukses membungkam sang produser. Yang kedua ini rasanya begitu berbeda, Seokjin terdengar sangat tulus dan sungguh-sungguh, setelah yang pertama tadi Namjoon bahkan bisa merasakan ribuan ton beban yang coba Seokjin lepaskan bersama kalimatnya. Saat pandangan mereka kembali bertemu, Namjoon yakin ia telah jatuh cinta lagi untuk yang kesekian kali pada orang yang sama. Alam bawah sadarnya masih diam-diam mencari nama Yoongi untuk dikaitkan pada situasi sekarang, namun nihil, ia dan Yoongi tak pernah terlibat sejauh ini. Jadi, Namjoon bisa percaya diri menyimpulkan bahwa semua yang Seokjin lakukan pada hatinya sekarang adalah hal baru dan berbeda.

"Ingat saat dulu aku bertanya mengapa begitu banyak orang jahat di dunia ini?" Pertanyaan Seokjin menyadarkan Namjoon yang seperti akan ditenggelamkan emosinya sendiri.

"Aku sedang tidak dalam suasana hati untuk mengingat, hyung."

Seokjin memainkan jari-jarinya dalam genggaman mereka, sebelum menjawab, "Kau bilang untuk menempatkan yang baik pada posisi paling istimewa. Dan Namjoon?"

"Hmm?"

"Terimakasih sudah mengisi posisi itu."

Demi Tuhan, Namjoon siap dibunuh Yoongi jika dirinya berani menyakiti Kim Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

This is the best I can do for now. Masih ada konflik MinYoon dan NamGi yang harus diselesaikan konfliknya setelah ini. Untuk mengingatkan kalian, Yoongi masih punya satu hutang jawaban untuk pertanyaan Namjoon di chapter 9 "Jika kalian menikah nanti, apa kau akan membawa Jungkookie bersamamu?". Yap menuju ending kita akan kembali fokus dengan pertanyaan itu hehehe.

Ga pernah bosen buat bilang makasih atas semua dukungan kalian dan maaf kalau secara tidak langsung aku melibatkan kalian dalam masalah hidupku lewat curhatan-curhatanku disini. I wish you all the best too in your life!

P.s: Happy birthday to Hoseok! He is the realest definition of hope that I've ever known.


	24. Chapter 24: I love you, always

**BTS' Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin | Min Yoongi | Park Jimin | Jung Hoseok | Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And we are all just fighting to survive a world where _I miss you_ doesn't mean _I'm coming back_ and _i_ _love you_ doesn't mean _I'll stay_. -Cloë Frayne**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seokjin berusaha menghentikan perasaan bersalahnya setiap kali menatap Namjoon beserta si kecil Jungkook yang masih terkantuk-kantuk dalam gendongannya. Semalam mereka saling bicara hingga melupakan jalannya waktu, saat tanpa sengaja melirik jam di dinding menunjukkan nyaris tengah malam dan dua bocah di antara mereka sudah jauh tenggelam di alam mimpi sejak mungkin awal pertengahan film yang mereka tonton. Namjoon berusaha menenangkan Seokjin yang panik dengan berkata bahwa sebaiknya ia dan Jungkook menginap malam ini, lalu pulang pagi-pagi sekali agar Jungkook masih punya waktu bersiap-siap sekolah.

Seokjin tidak bisa membedakan apakah itu niat sesungguhnya atau akal-akalan Namjoon yang ingin mereka bersama lebih lama semalam. Bagaimanapun juga mereka berakhir tidur berhimpitan di atas ranjang besar Seokjin. Tentu dengan posisi dua bocah di tengah mereka untuk menghindari hal-hal di luar prediksi dari pasangan yang baru resmi mengungkapkan perasaannya masing-masing. Tapi tetap saja Namjoon ingat bagaimana genggaman tangannya pada tangan Seokjin menghangatkan tubuh sekaligus hatinya semalaman.

"Hyung, berhenti merasa bersalah. Aku yang memutuskan untuk menginap semalam."

Seokjin melanjutkan langkahnya yang lagi-lagi terhenti tengah jalan hanya untuk memperhatikan Namjoon menimang-nimang Jungkook. Sang dokter sedang dalam proses membuat sup _jigae_ sebagai menu sarapan yang akan Namjoon bawa, karena Seokjin sempat panik sendiri saat Namjoon yang kemungkinan besar masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dari tidur mengatakan kalau ia dan Kookie akan makan ramen _jjangmyun_ untuk sarapan.

"Tetap saja sebagian salahku, mengobrol terlalu lama denganmu." Katanya, sambil mengaduk isi panci dengan sendok sayur yang baru ia ambil di sisi lain buffet.

"Tapi banyak hal yang terselesaikan lewat obrolan semalam kan, _babe_?"

"Yah!" Seokjin berbalik dan menahan tangannya di udara agar tidak mendarat pada lengan Namjoon yang sedang dijadikan Jungkook tempat bersandar ternyamannya. Perlahan tapi pasti hawa panas merambati wajahnya, menyebarkan warna merah ke segala sisi.

"Kita sudah resmi berkencan, jadi kau harus terbiasa dengan panggilan seperti itu." Namjoon melengkapi kalimatnya dengan kedipan sebelah mata yang semakin membuat Seokjin frustasi.

Seokjin juga menahan diri agar tidak kelepasan menyuarakan pertanyaannya tentang apa dulu Yoongi juga mendapat panggilan yang sama. Faktanya, Seokjin harus segera berhenti membanding-bandingkan hal yang ia dan Namjoon miliki sekarang dengan yang Namjoon miliki bersama Yoongi dulu. Meski Seokjin meyakini bahwa cemburu bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk mewakili situasinya sekarang, ia hanya penasaran, oke? Lagipula tak ada yang salah jika dulu Namjoon juga memiliki panggilan khusus untuk Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung sangat membenci panggilan-panggilan seperti itu, dia akan mencubitiku setiap kali aku memanggilnya dengan nama-nama manis."

Penjelasan mendadak Namjoon tentu mengejutkan Seokjin yang merasa usahanya selama ini dalam menyembuyikan diri sejauh mungkin dari realita menjadi sia-sia di hadapan pria tinggi bermarga sama dengannya. Seokjin pun mencoba menenangkan diri dengan jari-jari yang bermain lembut pada rambut Jungkook.

"Jadi, kau memanggilnya Yoongs?"

Giliran Namjoon yang memasang wajah tak percaya, "Dari mana kau tahu?!"

"Nama kontak di ponselmu?"

"Ah.." Anehnya Namjoon mendadak ingat detail situasi dan peristiwa dimana Seokjin menghubungi Yoongi lewat ponsel Namjoon untuk memberitahu keadaan Namjoon di rumah sakit, sekaligus meminta Yoongi datang bersama Jungkook. "Apa aku harus menggantinya?"

"Kenapa harus?" Pertanyaan yang diajukan Seokjin sembari mematikan kompor dan mencicipi sekali lagi sup buatannya. Ia melenguh puas pada rasa yang sudah sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Sementara Namjoon di belakangnya mengedikkan bahu, sedikit lupa dengan keberadaan Jungkook disana yang mengeluarkan lenguhan tak nyaman. "Aku takut kau cemburu?" Entah mengapa nada bertanya di akhir kalimat menjadi point utama obrolan mereka pagi ini.

Lalu Seokjin tertawa, lembut, tak ingin lebih mengganggu sosok bocah kelinci yang masih terlelap nyaman di bahu ayahnya. Seokjin menutup rapat wadah berisi sup yang telah selesai ia tuangkan ke dalamnya. Setelah itu memutar badan untuk kembali pada posisi saling berhadapan. Salah satu tangannya mengulurkan rantang pada Namjoon, sementara yang lain kembali bermain di rambut Jungkook yang anehnya sang bocah sama sekali tak merasa terganggu.

"Tidak ada alasan untukku cemburu dengan Yoongi. Dia yang datang lebih dulu ke kehidupan kalian dan sampai kapanpun posisi Yoongi di antara kalian akan tetap sama. Aku datang bukan untuk menggantikannya, Namjoonie, tapi mengisi tempat yang belum sempat sepenuhnya terisi oleh Yoongi. Bukan begitu?"

Memang, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Yoongi menjadi bagian terbesar keraguannya dalam hal memasuki kehidupan Namjoon dan si kecil Jungkook. Mengenal Yoongi dari cerita-cerita Namjoon, ada rasa takut tersendiri memikirkannya yang pada akhirnya merasa tersisihkan karena kehadiran Seokjin. Di sisi lain, mengenal Yoongi secara langsung lewat obrolan mereka kemarin membuka pemikiran Seokjin lebih luas lagi. Menyadari kalau tempatnya dan Yoongi jelas berbeda, karena biar bagaimanapun masa lalu dan masa yang akan datang tidak pernah dapat di satukan dalam satu waktu. Seokjin tidak akan bisa menggantikan Yoongi dalam segala ingatan yang Namjoon miliki tentang mereka, sementara Yoongi mungkin masih dapat terus menciptakan kenangan baru bersama mereka, meski dengan porsi yang sama sekali berbeda. Jika direnungkan baik-baik memang sesederhana itu, Seokjin sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia membuatnya begitu rumit selama ini hingga membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk menerima Namjoon dan Jungkook sepenuhnya.

"Hyung, Seokjin hyung, boleh aku menciummu?"

Masih dengan senyum yang sama Seokjin mendekat tanpa merasa perlu berkata apa-apa lagi, berjinjit sedikit agar bibirnya dan Namjoon dapat bertemu dengan cara yang teramat manis. Ciuman kedua mereka. Seokjin ingat yang pertama dulu hanya sekedar reaksi spontan Namjoon yang antara ingin menenangkannya atau bentuk rasa simpatinya yang ekstrim. Kali ini perbedaannya terasa jelas sekali, dari cara Namjoon bergerak begitu hati-hati di setiap lumatannya, mata yang terpejam damai, dan gejolak rasa manis yang mulai merambati mereka sampai ke segala penjuru tubuh. Satu hal yang pasti dalam ciuman kedua ini adalah mereka sama-sama bahagia, bahkan rasanya itu bisa meledakkan mereka.

"Euung, daddy, bun-bun Kookie jatuh."

Hanya butuh satu detik setelah suara serak Jungkook terdengar untuk mereka menarik diri masing-masing dalam keadaan panik. Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan mata terbuka lebar dan bibir basah yang hanya mampu membuka-tutup tanpa adanya kata yang keluar, Namjoon sendiri sibuk untuk tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut sekaligus panik dari kekasih barunya.

Baru setelah sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Seokjin buru-buru berjalan ke belakang Namjoon, menunduk untuk mengambil boneka kelinci yang warnanya sudah bukan putih lagi dari lantai dan mengembalikannya pada dekapan Jungkook yang kembali memejamkan matanya sesaat setelah mendapatkan bun-bun. Seokjin bisa kembali bernafas normal. Sekarang baru merasakan tawa berdesakkan keluar. Ia sempatkan mengecup kepala sang bocah sebelum kembali ke hadapan Namjoon yang masih setia dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Kukira aku akan dibunuh Yoongi karena membuat Kookie menyaksikan langsung adegan dewasa."

"Oh, percayalah, hyung, Jimin dan Yoongi sudah melakukan banyak hal di depan Kookie."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku harus merubah kalimatku tadi menjadi aktif."

"Ck aku sangat ingin memelukmu sekarang."

Seokjin menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada, menatap Namjoon dengan alis terangkat sebelah, sebab pria setua di hadapannya tanpa tahu malu mengerucutkan bibirnya meniru gaya anaknya yang sedang merengek.

"Aku baru tahu kau tipe orang yang tidak pernah puas?"

"Yap, siap-siap terkejut mengetahui sisi-sisi diriku yang lain."

Kerucutan bibir yang sangan kekanak-kanakan tadi menghilang dalam sekejap dan tergantikan oleh seringaian penuh godaan khas Kim Namjoon yang Seokjin kenal beberapa bulan ini. Seokjin mendecih tak percaya, meski begitu memilih mengikuti permainan yang lebih muda melalui balasan suara rendah mengucapkan, "Oke, dengan senang hati, Tuan Kim."

Namjoon tertawa kecil, mengabaikan otaknya yang terus berteriak tentang betapa menggodanya sang Dokter Kim saat ini. "Baiklah, aku pulang ya."

"Hati-hati. Hubungi aku jika sudah sampai, pastikan Kookie sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah, kau juga, Namjoon."

"Ya, mama." Sebuah kedipan mata kembali dilayangkan. Seokjin hanya mampu mengumpat dalam hati soal kecepatan rasa panas merambati wajahnya. "Jam berapa kau ke rumah sakit nanti?"

Salah satu topik obrolan mereka semalam adalah rencana Seokjin hari ini untuk mengunjungi rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Waktu pengajuan cutinya sebenarnya akan habis besok, tapi hari ini ia berencana datang hanya sekedar mengambil beberapa hasil laporan keadaan semua pasien yang harus ia tangani nanti untuk dipelajari di rumah karena itu ia bisa mengajak Taehyung dan baru akan menyerahkan sang bocah delapan tahun ke ibunya besok pagi. Seokjin belum memercayai orang lain untuk menjaga Taehyung di rumah selama ia pergi bekerja, selain ibunya, mungkin juga Namjoon, tapi hal itu rasanya mustahil mengingat betapa repotnya Namjoon mengurus Kookie sampai pernah harus masuk rumah sakit karena kelelahan dan kekurangan gizi.

"Sekitar jam sembilan."

Namjoon mengangguk, mendadak menatap Seokjin lebih intens, "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah keberatan menjaga Taehyung, Kookie juga pasti akan senang. Aku bisa bekerja dari rumah."

"Ya, kau mengatakan itu sepanjang malam, Namjoonie. Kita lihat dulu situasi ke depannya."

Senyuman yang diberikan Seokjin sudah cukup meyakinkan Namjoon kalau ia akan memikirkan penawaran yang diberikan. Keduanya sama-sama tahu, tak akan ada yang mudah ke depannya soal anak-anak, masih ada waktu saat Taehyung harus kembali ke sekolah, Jungkook dan segala pr-pr-nya, serta keputusan Yoongi yang masih menggantung. Apapun itu yang pasti akan mereka hadapi bersama-sama.

"Aku akan mengantarmu dan Taehyung nanti. Kujemput setelah mengantar Kookie."

"Kau mulai bertingkah seperti orang pengangguran, Namjoonie."

"Well, tipe pekerjaanku itu yang membutuhkan banyak inspirasi. Jadi jangan salahkan aku yang ingin selalu dekat denganmu."

Oh, astaga. Seokjin tahu itu caranya menyampaikan kalau sumber inspirasi Namjoon sekarang adalah dirinya.

"Lagipula aku ingat masih punya hutang sebuah lagu untukmu."

"Kau sendiri yang menganggap itu hutang. Sudah sana, ini semakin siang."

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Sampaikan satu kecupanku untuk Taehyung."

"Akan kusampaikan, Tuan Kim."

Tawa kecil mengiringi langkah mereka menuju pintu, Namjoon dibuat cukup kerepotan dengan Kookie dalam gendongannya serta wadah berisi sup yang Seokjin buat untuk sarapan nanti. Seokjin menutup matanya, menikmati kecupan lembut Namjoon di dahinya sebagai salam perpisahan sementara.

"Sampai bertemu jam sembilan, hyung. Nanti aku akan memelukmu erat-erat."

.

.

.

.

Saat menaiki lift menuju lantai apartemennya, Namjoon baru sempat mengira-ngira jam berapa sekarang, mungkin sekitar jam enam pagi jika dilihat dari cahaya kekuningan matahari yang mulai menyapanya selama menyetir tadi. Jungkook dalam gendongannya kembali tertidur setelah sempat beberapa detik membuka matanya untuk sekedar melenguh saat Namjoon mengeluarkannya dari dalam kursi mobil. Namjoon benar-benar menyalahkan Yoongi dalam hal sifat tukang tidurnya yang murni diturunkan pada sang bocah kelinci mereka.

Butuh waktu nyaris tiga menit bagi Namjoon untuk bisa menekan dengan benar angka-angka yang menjadi _password_ apartemennya, terimakasih pada Kookie plus bun-bun yang menguasai tangan kanannya dan wadah berisi sup _jigae_ buatan Seokjin di tangan kirinya. Saat pintu terbuka Namjoon dibuat mengerutkan kening oleh lampu ruang tengah yang menyala. Setelah melepas sepatunya secepat yang ia bisa, Namjoon bergegas memasuki ruangan lebih jauh, seingatnya semua lampu sudah ia matikan sebelum pergi kemarin.

"Astaga! Yoongi hyung! Kau mengagetkanku!" Setengah berteriak hingga Jungkook di gendongannya melenguh tak nyaman, namun kembali tidur saat Namjoon menimangnya beberapa kali.

Di ruang tengah sana, Min Yoongi yang berpakaian sama persis seperti terakhir mereka bertemu, duduk di atas sofa dalam posisi menggulung dirinya sendiri dengan memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk ke dada. Kepalanya yang menunduk membuat wajahnya tersembunyi di balik lipatan tangannya di atas lutut juga gumpalan rambut hitamnya yang mulai memanjang. Tak ada reaksi signifikan dari Yoongi soal teriakan terkejut Namjoon tadi, ia tetap diam pada posisinya, yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai menaikkan tingkat kekhawatiran Namjoon.

"Hyung? Sudah kubilang kalau akan menginap pakai saja kamarku. Jangan tidur di sofa." Masih tak ada jawaban, bahkan saat Namjoon hanya tinggal tiga langkah darinya. "Yoongi hyung?"

Ketika akhirnya Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, Namjoon tahu sesuatu sedang berjalan dengan tidak semestinya di kepala mantan suaminya.

"Berikan Kookie padaku, Namjoon-ah."

Belum sempat yang lebih muda menyuarakan pikirannya, Yoongi sudah bicara menggunakan suara serak yang semakin menyakinkan teori Namjoon kalau ia habis menangis semalam, di lihat dari mata yang kemerehan dan kelopaknya yang membengkak. Min Yoongi tipe orang yang akan bersembunyi dari dunia ketika ia sedang menangis, sialnya kenyataan tak mengizinkan untuk dapat menyembunyikan sisa-sisa tangisnya.

Kekhawatiran Namjoon dibuat semakin besar, hal terakhir yang ingin ia lihat setelah keputusah mereka berpisah adalah Min Yoongi yang menangis. "Hyung, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Namjoon-ah, Kookie." Pinta Yoongi nyaris merengek, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jungkook di gendongan Namjoon. "Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua sebentar?"

Namjoon tahu ia tak punya pilihan saat ini selain mengangguk setuju. Dengan hati-hati ia menyerahkan Jungkook yang masih pulas tertidur pada Yoongi yang sudah bersiap mendekapnya. Sang bocah kelinci hebatnya tampak tak terganggu akan perpindahan yang terjadi (juga bun-bun yang terlepas dari dekapannya dan jatuh di sebelah Yoongi), matanya masih terpejam damai saat mulai mencari titik ternyamannya di ceruk leher sang appa. Mungkin baginya, kehangatan tak ada yang berbeda dari kehangatan dekapan kedua orangtuannya.

"Mau kubuatkan sesuatu? Kopi? Kau sudah makan?" Maksud namjoon yang sebenarnya adalah makan malam karena selain ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menjadi jam sarapan Yoongi, penampilannya juga sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang perutnya terisi baik sejak semalam.

"Kopi saja."

"Oke."

Lagi, Namjoon tak punya pilihan selain menurut, lalu meninggalkan keduanya ke dapur untuk menaruh wadah sup milik Seokjin dan membuat kopi. Ia berusaha tidak mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali bertemu Min Yoongi dalam kondisi seperti itu, karena sosok di ruang tengah sana yang sedang bersama anaknya adalah sisi Yoongi yang paling menakutkan, yang menyimpan banyak rahasia terlalu rapat hingga tak seorangpun dapat sekedar menebak apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

Atau mungkin.. sekarang ia bisa sedikit berharap pada satu orang untuk hal itu.

Beberapa menit berpikir abstrak, Namjoon akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi Jimin. Ia hanya merasa tidak adil bagi situasi mereka saat ini jika Park Jimin tak dilibatkan sama sekali. Sadar akan keterbatasan akses yang ia miliki sekarang pada pemikiran Yoongi, biar bagaimanapun, Jimin jauh lebih berhak dalam hal tersebut.

"Ya, hyung?"

Di pendengaran Namjoon, suara Jimin terdengar sama lelahnya dengan milik Yoongi tadi.

"Jimin-ah, apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu dan Yoongi semalam?" Ia berusaha menjaga suaranya serendah mungkin, meminimalisir kemungkinan Yoongi di ruang tengah sana dapat mendengarnya.

Tak ada jawaban selama beberapa detik, Jimin seperti sedang memproses baik-baik baik pertanyaan yang diajukan dan kemungkinan jawaban yang ia miliki.

"Tidak, aku bahkan tak bisa menemukannya semenjak ia pergi dari studio. Ada apa? Kau bersamanya sekarang?"

"Yeah, sepertinya dia menginap di apartemenku semalaman."

Diam lagi, kali ini lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya. Tapi Namjoon masih bisa mendengar helaan nafas lega dari seberang, dan entah kenapa Namjoon sendiri juga ikut merasakan kelegaannya. "Dia.. baik-baik saja?" Kekhawatiran kental terdengar dari suara serak Jimin.

Sanpai detik ini Namjoon masih kagum dengan detail pemahaman yang Jimin miliki pada Yoongi. Namjoon tertawa sinis dalam hati, karena dulu atau bahkan sampai sekarang ia tidak akan bisa melakukan hal yang seperti Jimin.

"Aku hanya dapat memastikan kalau dia habis menangis."

"Kau ingin aku datang, hyung?"

"Tentu. Kau adalah orang yang paling dibutuhkan Yoongi saat ini." Namjoon jamin tidak ada setitik pun keraguan saat ia mengatakan itu. Jimin dan Jungkook adalah dua orang yang memiliki peran terbesar dalam hidup Yoongi sekarang.

"Thanks, hyung. Aku berangkat sekarang."

Setelahnya Namjoon meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja makan. Lalu mulai menyalakan kompor, memasak air untuk pesanan kopi seorang Min Yoongi.

.

Yoongi sedang mendekap erat Jungkook saat Namjoon kembali bersama dua cangkir kopi di tangannya, khusus untuk Yoongi, penambahan ekstra susu dan creamer menjadi hal wajib di kopinya. Wajah sang bocah kelinci tersembunyi di ceruk leher appa-nya, pergerakan nafasnya teratur seiring dengan tepukan-tepukan lembut yang Yoongi berikan di punggungnya. Duduk berhadapan dengan Yoongi, membuat Namjoon dapat mendengar nada-nada asal yang Yoongi gumamkan pelan, menambah suasanan menenangkan bagi sang bocah untuk menghiraukan dunia demi alam mimpinya.

"Jimin sedang dalam perjalanan kesini." Tentu saja Namjoon akan memberitahunya, membuat Yoongi terkejut saat Jimin mendadak datang nanti sama sekali bukan pilihan bagus.

Informasi yang diberikan mampu mengambil sebentar fokus Yoongi saat sang pemilik bola mata hitam itu menatapnya selama beberapa detik, lalu bergumam pelan, "Um. Thanks."

Tak ada lagi interaksi setelah itu. Yoongi kembali menggumamkan nada-nada lembut ciptaannya pada Jungkook yang tertidur, sementara Namjoon diam-diam ikut menikmati apa yang Yoongi lakukan. Mau tidak mau hal ini mengingatkannya pada saat-saat pertama kali mereka memiliki Jungkook. Saat ia dan Yoongi terbangun tengah malam karena tangisan baby Kookie yang baru berusia delapan bulan, Yoongi akan mengenakan sweater abu-abu usangnya dan menggendong Jungkook yang meronta-ronta dengan wajah memerah penuh air mata, mereka keluar balkon untuk sekedar menikmati keheningan malam yang terpecah oleh tangis sang bayi. Namjoon bertugas membawa selimut ekstra untuk keduanya dan memeluk Yoongi yang mulai menggumamkan nada-nadanya.

"Namjoon-ah," sebuah panggilan yang terselip dalam bisikan Yoongi, mengambil alih perhatian orang dewasa lain di ruangan itu. Namjoon menatap balik, menemukan apa yang tak pernah lagi ingin ia temukan dari sepasang bola mata itu, rasa sakit. "Apa kau masih ingat enam tahun lalu, tanggal 1 September?"

Namjoon tak perlu repot mempekerjakan otaknya untuk mengingat, karena katakan saja apa yang terjadi di hari itu dapat ia lihat jelas setiap kali bersama Jungkook. Jadi, Namjoon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, tak ingin merusak ketenangan yang Yoongi ciptakan.

"Bicara dengan Seokjin kemarin membuatku menyadari akhir-akhir ini rasa takutku sedang kembali kurasakan."

Mudah saja bagi Namjoon menebak arus pembicaraan ini bermuara. Namjoon tahu, baik dirinya maupun Yoongi sama-sama tak ada yang membahas pertanyaan itu lagi, namun bukan berarti keduanya berhenti memikirkan jawaban. Saat ini Min Yoongi telihat tidak ingin repot lagi menyembunyikan kenyataan kalau satu pertanyaan tersebut mengambil alih nyaris seluruh aspek pikirannya.

"Namjoon-ah, aku.. tidak yakin akan bisa hidup tanpa Kookie." Setetes air mata jatuh di akhir kalimatnya. Yoongi tidak perlu repot menghapusnya, karena sudah langsung meluncur cepat menuruni wajahnya dan jatuh ke lantai. Ia tak memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Namjoon saat melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dan aku tahu kau juga tak akan bisa melakukannya. Kita harus bagaimana, Namjoonie?"

Namjoon sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan jawaban yang akhirnya Yoongi berikan, meski hal itu tetap berujung pertanyaan lain yang memiliki tingkat kesulitan menjawab lebih tinggi. Nama panggilan yang sudah lama tak terlontar cukup mendeskripsikan kerumitan isi pikiran Min Yoongi saat ini, dan seketika menularkannya pada Namjoon. Paling tidak Namjoon sedikit lega, Yoongi bukan lagi satu-satunya merasa rumit.

"Hyung, ingat apa yang harus kupastikan saat.." Kalimat Namjoon terputus sejenak, gumpalan udara seperti berdesakkan di tenggorokannya, membuatnya nyaris tersedak. "Saat kita berpisah?"

Pada akhirnya Yoongi memutus pandangan mereka, beralih menatapi punggung kecil Jungkook tempat tangan-tangannya berada. Itu caranya menyampaikan kalau Yoongi tahu apa yang Namjoon ingin ia ingat. Hari dimana mereka memutuskan berpisah selalu mencuri tempat tersendiri di ingatan keduanya, sekeras apapun mereka berusaha mengusirnya. Karena itu, Yoongi tak ingin menatap Namjoon saat ini, ia hanya akan melihat refleksi dirinya yang terluka di masa lalu.

"Satu-satunya cara agar aku memaafkan kesalahanku pada keluarga kita adalah dengan selalu memastikan kau dan Jungkook selalu bahagia. Sejak awal aku bukan orangtua yang baik, Yoongi, tapi kau iya. Dan tidak akan pernah ada tempat terbaik untuk Kookie selain di sisimu."

Mengatakan semua itu sama saja memusnahkan satu-satunya harapan yang Namjoon miliki, meski anehnya tak ada sedikitpun penyesalan setelahnya. Namjoon tak pernah merasa sejujur ini pada dirinya sendiri. Mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya dengan nol persen kadar kebohongan, ia mengatakan seratus persen isi hatinya dalam sebuah kalimat.

"Kau menangis, Namjoon." Ironisnya, Yoongi menyatakan kalimatnya dengan pasti di tengah isak tangisnya sendiri.

Namjoon dibuat tertawa kecil, ikut sesenggukan dan sibuk menghilangkan jejak airmata yang tidak di sadari turunnya menggunakan telapak tangannya yang besar. Satu lagi beban berat yang luruh dari pundaknya. Senyumnya kali ini juga bukan sebuah kebohongan.

"Aku bahagia, hyung."

"Karena terbebas dari Kookie?"

"Yah! Kau tahu pasti bukan itu!"

Tawa Yoongi ikut bergabung, cukup keras hingga membuat Jungkook mengeluarkan rengekan andalannya. Namjoon ikutan panik saat rengekan Jungkook mulai berubah menjadi jeritan tangis, tingkah sang bocah saat terbangun paksa dari tidurnya benar-benar menuruni milik Yoongi.

Bersamaan dengan tangisan Jungkook yang semakin keras, bel apartemen Namjoon berbunyi. Tak perlu bingung lagi siapa yang datang pagi-pagi sekali karena sang pemilik apartemen lah yang menghubunginya tadi. Namjoon dan Yoongi sama-sama berdiri untuk tujuan yang berbeda, Namjoon ingin membuka pintu, sementara Yoongi menimang Jungkook yang sudah mustahil dapat ditangani sambil duduk manis.

Sebelum Namjoon melangkah lebih jauh, Yoongi bicara pada Jungkook menggunakan bahasa 'bayi' berintonasi super imut. "Kookie-ya, Kookie punya daddy terbaik sedunia kan? Dan Kookie sayang daddy sebesar bumi?"

Jungkook, di tengah isak tangisnya, juga kesadaran yang baru setengah efek bangun tidur, langsung menyahut, "Ne! Kookie sayang daddy!" Lalu tangisannya kembali berlanjut seperti tak pernah terintrupsi apapun.

Namjoon yang membeku dalam langkahnya, dibuat meleleh seketika dengan cara Yoongi meyakinkannya bahwa pembicaraan mereka pagi ini serta keputusan yang diambil sama sekali tidak membuat Namjoon kehilangan apapun. Kim Jungkookie masih tetap anaknya, darah dagingnya, yang mencintainya sampai kapanpun, dalam kondisi apapun.

Tanpa sadar sepenuhnya Namjoon sudah memutar langkah, berlari kecil menuju dua orang di sofa sana untuk memberi pelukan terimakasihnya, mengabaikan bocah kelinci mereka yang masih heboh menangis di tengah-tengah dekapan kedua orangtuanya.

"Terimakasih, Yoongs. Aku mencintai kalian, selalu."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Um.. hai? Are you guys still here?

Aku tahu ini hanya sedikit. Tapi aku harus memposting ini secepatnya sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menghapusnya lagi seperti draftku yang sudah-sudah. Mind to give me a review? Cause I need them the most to keep continue :)


	25. Chapter 25: just a side story

**Side story 2: God of Destruction**

.

.

.

 ** _VS One Month Old Kookie_**

Satu bulan kehadiran baby Kookie dan Yoongi baru menyadari satu kejanggalan besar yang terjadi di dalam rumah mereka.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, Yoongi mengajak Namjoon duduk santai di atas sofa ruang tengah bersama Kookie yang hari itu mengenakan sweater rajut warna biru langit dengan gambar dua ekor lumba-lumba di bagian dada kiri dan kanan. Yoongi juga menambahkan selimut hijau tebal hadiah dari Hoseok, mengelilingi sang bayi karena udara dingin musim gugur yang mulai menyengat. Namjoon duduk bersila di samping Yoongi dengan remote tv di tangan yang sibuk ia penceti guna mencari channel kartun yang Yoongi inginkan.

"Namjoon-ah."

"Heung?"

"Bisa gendong Kookie sebentar? Aku ingin ke toilet."

Reaksi Namjoon seperti yang sudah Yoongi perkirakan, tubuh yang mendadak kaku dan mata yang membuka lebar tanpa ia sadari, gerakan jarinya pada remote berhenti seketika, ia terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan pemecahan masalah dalam teori dilatasi waktu milik Einstein.

"Uh.. huh, Yoongs, sepertinya Kookie akan lebih nyaman kalau berbaring di sofa, ia terlihat mengantuk. Akan kuambilkan bantalnya di kamar, oke?"

Dengan begitu Namjoon sudah siap berlari cepat untuk menghilang dari sana dalam sekejap. Tapi tidak sampai ultimatum Min Yoongi menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Kim Namjoon, berhenti disana. Aku mau kau menggendong Kookie. Titik."

Yoongi baru menyadari kalau satu bulan ini, Namjoon hanya akan menyentuh dan menyiumi anaknya saat Yoongi sedang menggendongnya, atau saat Kookie berbaring di atas keranjang tidurnya, atau saat berada di ayunan elektroniknya. Kesimpulannya sudah pasti, si dewa penghancur takut menggendong anaknya sendiri.

"Yoongs, ingat saat aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan speaker di studiomu?"

Yoongi berdecak keras sambil mengangguk enggan.

"Saat itu kau benar-benar hampir membunuhku?"

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan sekarang?"

Namjoon membuang nafasnya penuh frustasi, tangannya bergerak menyisiri rambutnya secara acak.

"Bayangkan jika aku melakukan hal yang sama pada Kookie?! Bukan hanya kau yang ingin membunuhku, tapi aku sendiri juga akan melakukan itu."

Kali ini Yoongi yang dibuat kehilangan kata-kata. Memang selama mereka saling mengenal, sudah tidak terhitung beberapa barang yang rusak, patah, atau bahkan tak bisa lagi dikenali bentuknya karena perbuatan Namjoon. Tapi Yoongi sama sekali tak berpikir Namjoon akan 'merusak' bayi mereka sendiri seperti dia merusak barang-barang lainnya.

"Namjoonie, kemari," suaranya memang terdengar manis sekali, tapi bagi Namjoon itu sebuah perintah tak terbantahkan. "Posisikan tanganmu sepertiku."

"Yoongs, sepertinya aku masih belum siap.."

Namjoon diabaikan dengan mudah, kerena Yoongi fokus memindahkan Kookie ke tangan Namjoon yang posisinya masih terlihat kaku. Ia melakukannya super perlahan, agar tak menakuti kedua belah pihak, Namjoon dan si bayi Kookie.

"Yoongi, he is so tiny. Why is he so tiny?! He even tinnier than your speaker! Yoongs, I can't.. I'm gonna break him for sure.. please take him away from me." Kebiasaan Namjoon saat sedang panik muncul, ia tak bisa berhenti mengoceh dalam bahasa asing yang hanya Yoongi tahu arti dari beberapa katanya saja.

"Yah! Berhenti mengoceh dan fokuskan perhatianmu pada Kookie."

Sang bayi di tangan Namjoon terlihat nyaman-nyaman saja di tengah kepanikan ayahnya. Matanya kecilnya terpejam, dengan bibir sedikit terbuka, tangan-tangan mungilnya yang terlapisi sarung tangan bergerak-gerak mencari genggaman, jadi Yoongi memberikan jari telunjuknya yang masih belum bisa digenggam penuh oleh jari-jari si kecil.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Masih berpikir kau akan menyakitinya?" Saat Yoongi meliriknya, Namjoon sedang melakukan apa yang Yoongi pinta. Tatapannya tak lepas dari sosok mungil yang menghuni nyaman dekapannya. Yoongi seperti melihat seseorang yang sedang menatap salah satu keajaiban yang terjadi di dunia. Dan memang begitu kenyataannya.

"Yoongs, sepertinya yang satu ini aku bisa menjaganya sampai mati."

Yoongi terkekeh kecil, jari telunjuknya masih di genggam erat Kookie yang sudah tak lagi bergeliat di tangan Namjoon, "Ayo lakukan bersamaku kalau begitu."

.

 ** _VS Min Yoongi_**

"KELUAR!"

Jung Hoseok yang sedang mengunci pintu studionya sampai melompat di tempat berkat pekikan nyaring dari ruangan di ujung lorong yang adalah Genius Lab milik sahabatnya. Insting 'keingintahuannya' menguat drastis dan ia mulai menyipitkan mata dengan harapan melihat lebih jelas apa yang terjadi disana.

"JANGAN BERANI-BERANI MENGUNJUNGI STUDIOKU LAGI!"

Teriakan yang ini berakhir dengan bantingan pintu, mata Hoseok menangkap siluet raksasa mengenaskan yang sudah pasti merupakan korban kebrutalan teriakan demi teriakan seorang Min Yoongi. Hoseok harus tertawa atau merasa kasihan, yang pasti ia putuskan untuk mendekati sang korban.

"Yo, Kim Namjoon. Apalagi yang kau lakukan sampai temanku mengamuk begitu."

"Aku tak sengaja menyenggol perangkat speakernya, lalu jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping."

Hoseok melepaskan tawanya tanpa ragu, karena cara Namjoon berkata seolah ia sedang memberitahu Hoseok kalau manusia itu butuh udara. Berdasarkan cerita-cerita Yoongi, memang kebiasaan Namjoon 'menghancurkan' barang-barang tanpa sengaja bukanlah hal baru. Tapi Hoseok selalu menemukan Yoongi yang memakluminya, tak sampai berteriak penuh emosi seperti yang barusan terjadi.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Namjoon?" Tanyanya setelah tawa berhasil lega.

Namjoon dengan wajah pasrah dan putus asa mengedikkan bahunya, "Tidak tahu. Kau ada ide? Aku sudah berjanji akan mengganti semuanya, tapi dia tetap marah."

"Mungkin karena seluruh perangkat dalam studionya adalah yang pertama ia beli dengan uang penghasilannya sendiri. Sebagai sesama produser, kau dan aku pasti mengerti perasaannya."

"Ya, kau benar, Hoseok. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi akhir hubungan kami."

Keputusasaan jelas telah menguasai Namjoon seluruhnya. Hoseok kehilangan kata-kata. Sebagai orang yang berperan penting untuk tiga tahun hubungan mereka, Hoseok merasa kesal tak bisa membantu apapun sekarang ini.

"Jangan bicara begitu! Pasti ada cara agar Yoongi memaafkanmu. Sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat. Aku akan bantu bicara dengan Yoongi besok."

Tepat setelah Hoseok menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara 'bip' panjang terdengar dari pintu studio Yoongi, disusul dengan pintu yang terbuka dan sosok pemiliknya memasang wajah super datar berdiri disana. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia memberikan Namjoon selembar kertas hasil sobekan buku catatannya. Sebelum kembali mundur memasuki ruangan, Yoongi menyempatkan diri melirik Hoseok yang nyaris terkena serangan jantung saking menyeramkannya pergerakan mata kecil temannya itu. Peristiwa aneh tersebut di akhiri dengan bantingan pintu sekali lagi oleh sang pemilik ruangan. Hoseok rasa ia perlu memeriksakan jantungnya ke rumah sakit setelah ini.

"Hoseok?"

"Ampun, Kim Namjoon, bagaimana bisa kau mengencani hyung galakku itu?!"

"Hoseok?"

"Apa?!"

"Temani aku ke toko elektonik besok?" Perhatian Hoseok yang kacau kembali pada Namjoon di hadapannya, dari hasil pengamatannya, Namjoon tampak sedikit lega, meski kerutan stress di dahinya masih belum menghilang. "Yoongi hyung memberikan daftar barang-barang yang harus ku ganti." Katanya, sedikit bangga melambai-lambaikan selembar kertas di jepitan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Yang dapat Hoseok lihat hanya tanda love kecil yang menganggu di ujung tulisan Min Yoongi.

"Ck, dan pada akhirnya uang menyelesaikan segalanya."

Hoseok menyesal menghabiskan waktu dua puluh menitnya di tengah malam untuk drama yang teman-temannya ciptakan.

.

 ** _VS Himself_**

Namjoon tak tahu pasti apa yang barusan terjadi, yang ia tahu adalah sengatan rasa sakit luar biasa menyerang bagian tumitnya. Ia baru sadar bagaimana posisinya sekarang setelah mati-matian menggeser tubuhnya agar bersandar pada dinding terdekat. Ia melihat sekeliling dan hanya menemukan anak-anak tangga. Ia mulai ingat kronologis kejadian hingga sampai pada penyebab rasa sakit hebat di kakinya.

Beberapa detik yang ia lakukan adalah mengatur pernapasan, memasok udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk paru-parunya lalu membuangnya lagi secara perlahan, berusaha agar tidak panik di tengah rasa sakit yang semakin menggila. Saat logikanya sudah berangsur kembali, Namjoon mulai mencari keberadaan ponselnya di saku jaket denimnya, bersyukur karena benda itu tetap disana dan tidak terlempar ke suatu tempat saat ia terjatuh tadi. Masih dalam keadaan linglung ia mulai menekan angka satu sebagai nomor panggilan cepatnya. Lalu menempelkan ponsel ke telinga diiringi beberapa lenguhan kesakitan.

"Ya, Namjoon?"

Baiklah, sampai disini Namjoon tak mengerti keputusan setengah sadar yang diambilnya untuk menghubungi mantan suaminya dibanding ambulans dan semacamnya.

"Hyung.. maaf.. kalau mengganggu."

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa, Namjoon-ah?"

Jeda Namjoon ambil untuk menelan lenguhannya saat sengatan sakit dari kaki kanannya kembali menyerang dan merambati keseluruhan tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya aku terjatuh dari tangga dan mematahkan kakiku, hyung."

"SEPERTINYA?! Namjoon, jangan bercanda! Katakan dimana kau sekarang."

Namjoon memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu membukanya lagi untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Masih tangga. "Umm.. tangga darurat apartemenku?"

"Tuhan, kenapa juga kau menggunakan tangga darurat?!"

"Apa itu penting sekarang, hyung?"

Mendengar Yoongi yang mengumpat di ujung telepon sana sedikit membuat Namjoon lupa rasa sakitnya, ia bahkan nyaris tertawa, entah untuk kebodohannya atau kejengkelan Min Yoongi.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana secepat yang kubisa.." Di seberang sana Namjoon bisa mendengar celotehan si kecil Jungkook. Ah, sepertinya rasa sakit Namjoon sedikit mulai berganti dengan ketidaknyamanan rasa rindu pada keluarga kecilnya. "Bisa kututup teleponnya? Aku tetap harus memanggil ambulans untukmu."

"Tolong jangan.. aku butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dari rasa sakit, hyung."

"Oke, shit. Oke.. kalau begitu.. kalau begitu.. biarkan aku mengirim pesan pada Hoseok dan memintanya menghubungi ambulans. Aku dan Kookie sudah di mobil."

Yoongi terdengar begitu panik, Namjoon kira dia harusnya sudah terbiasa setelah mengenal Namjoon dan kecerobohannya selama satu dekade. Tapi ternyata tidak, Min Yoongi masih sama paniknya dengan saat dulu Namjoon mengabarinya tak bisa datang ke acara kencan mereka karena ia yang tersandung langkahnya sendiri berakhir dengan penglihatan mata kirinya yang terganggu sementara.

"Namjoon? Kau masih disana? Aku sudah mengirim pesan ke Hoseok. Hey?"

Sekarang sosok diujung telepon sana sudah sangat dekat dengan ledakan tangis. Namjoon sudah menghafal di luar kepala bagaimana suara Min Yoongi yang seperti itu. Dan ya, Namjoon benci selalu menjadi sumber utamanya.

"Hyung, kau tidak berubah ya.."

"Ya, karena kau sendiri tidak pernah berubah. Dasar ceroboh sialan."

Namjoon tertawa di tengah rintihan sakitnya, membayangkan Yoongi yang begitu frustasi sekarang ini sayangnya cukup menghibur.

"Hey, kau mengumpat di depan Kookie.." kalimatnya terputus tiba-tiba, rasa sakit kembali menyengat kakinya dan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Namjoon tahu patah pergelangan kaki tak akan membuatnya mati seketika, tapi tetap saja rasa sakitnya mengingatkannya pada kematian. "Kalau aku mati, pastikan kalian ingat aku selalu mencintai kalian."

"Si bodoh ini, kau bicara tentang kematian di depan Kookie!"

Yoongi memekik. Di titik ini Namjoon tahu Yoongi sudah menangis, sedikit membuatnya menyesali kebodohannya menghubungi Min Yoongi pada saat seperti ini.

Tepat ketika ia ingin kembali bicara, pintu darurat di sampingnya terbuka, lalu muncul Jung Hoseok dan beberapa orang berpakaian serba putih yang membawa tanda warna orange. Sungguh Namjoon tak pernah selega ini melihat kedatangan Jung Hoseok.

"Oh, man. Sudah kuduga hanya tinggal menunggu waktu kau mematahkan kakimu."

Namjoon tak menjawab apapun. Antara malas dan lelah juga. Jadi ia memilih memejamkan mata, memasrahkan kakinya ditangani oleh para petugas medis yang datang, samar-samar ia merasakan ponsel di tangannya diambil, disusul suara Hoseok, "Yoongi, aku disini. Berhenti menangis dan mengemudi yang benar!"

.

.

.

.

Aku cuma bisa update side story ini.. semoga masih bisa dinikmati :(

Chapter 25 masih on process, yg pasti ga bisa rilis 2 minggu ke depan karena aku punya uas yg mau ga mau harus diduluin haha

Buat LeeEunki, yg nanya aku punya akun wp itu wattpadd ya maksudnya? Aku medsos cuma punya twitter: RMJin_ dan tumblr: awakeinreflection. Lets meet there kalo mau~


End file.
